Metrópolis
by Lauraa Black
Summary: dosmil treintaytres. Artyiocím es acosadonski por Solyevna. Love :P.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Año 2033. Tras una guerra nuclear devastadora, amplias zonas del mundo han quedado sepultadas bajo escombros y cenizas debido a la radiación. También Moscú se ha transformado en una ciudad fantasma. Los supervivientes se han refugiado bajo tierra, en la red de metro. En cada una de las estaciones, convertidas en pequeñas ciudades Estado, sus habitantes se agrupan en torno a las más diversas ideologías, religiones o movidos por un único objetivo: impedir una invasión de las criaturas mutantes del exterior.  
Artyom, un joven soldado, será elegido para penetrar en el corazón del Metro hasta la legendaria Polis y alertar a todos del peligro que acecha a la estación de la que procede, la VDNKh, y a toda la red metropolitana. De él dependerá el futuro de su hogar, del Metro y puede que de toda la Humanidad.

¡Queridos moscovitas y huéspedes de nuestra capital! El Metro de Moscú es una empresa de transporte que ofrece siempre grandes peligros.

CARTEL EN UN VAGÓN DE METRO

Quien tenga el valor y la perseverancia necesarios para pasarse la vida escudriñando las tinieblas, también será el primero que reconozca el despuntar de la aurora.

KAN

1

EN LOS MÁRGENES DEL MUNDO

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Ve a verlo, Artyom!  
Artyom se levantó de mala gana del lugar que ocupaba junto a la hoguera, y con el fusil de asalto en ristre se adentró en la oscuridad. Se detuvo en el margen de la zona iluminada, quitó ruidosamente el seguro del arma y gritó con voz ronca:  
-¡Alto ahí! ¡Contraseña!  
Hacía un minuto, había llegado a sus oídos un extraño roce y un sordo murmullo en la penumbra. Pero entonces se oyeron unos pasos apresurados. Alguien escapaba hacia las profundidades del túnel. Se había asustado de la voz rasposa de Artyom y del chasquido del arma. Artyom volvió apresuradamente junto a la hoguera y le gritó a Pyotr Andreyevich:  
-Se ha largado sin contestar.  
-¡Inepto! Sabes bien cuál es la orden: ¡Disparar de inmediato contra todo el que no responda! Si no ¿cómo vas a saber de quién se trata? ¡Quizá fuera un ataque de los Negros!  
-No, no lo creo. No era un humano… esos ruidos… y esa manera de caminar tan extraña… ¿Cree usted que no sé distinguir las pisadas de un hombre? Usted mismo sabe muy bien, Pyotr Andreyevich, que los Negros atacan sin avisar. Hace poco asaltaron un puesto con las manos desnudas. Avanzaron contra el fuego de ametralladora. Pero esa criatura que estaba ahí ha puesto pies en polvorosa… debía de ser un animal asustado.  
-¡Ah, sí, claro, Artyom, tú siempre tan listo! Pero si te han dado una orden, tu deber es cumplirla y no darle más vueltas. Quizá fuera un espía. Ha visto que somos pocos, y que sería fácil pillarnos desprevenidos… y ahora nos van a liquidar, nos clavarán a cada uno un cuchillo en la garganta y luego masacrarán a la estación entera, como en Poleshayevskaya, y todo eso ocurrirá tan sólo porque no te lo has cargado cuando correspondía… ¡Ándate con ojo! ¡La próxima vez te ordenaré perseguirlo por el túnel!  
Arjom se estremeció. Trató de imaginar lo que podía haber en el túnel más allá de la frontera, que se encontraba a 700 metros. Sentía pavor sólo con pensarlo. Nadie se atrevía a sobrepasar los 700 metros en dirección norte. Las patrullas iban con la dresina hasta el metro 500, iluminaban los postes de la frontera con el proyector, y, tan pronto como se cercioraban de que no se les había colado nada raro, volvían sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad. Incluso los exploradores -hombres aguerridos, antiguos infantes de Marina- se detenían en el metro 680, ocultaban la lumbre de los cigarros con la mano y se limitaban a escudriñar las tinieblas con sus aparatos de visión nocturna. Luego retrocedían con paso lento, silencioso, sin dejar de vigilar el túnel, sin darse siquiera la vuelta.  
El puesto de observación donde montaban guardia en aquel momento se hallaba en el metro 450, a unos cincuenta de los postes fronterizos. Los controles en la frontera tenían lugar una vez al día, y habían pasado ya varias horas desde el último. Se hallaban en el puesto más avanzado. Unas criaturas -que tal vez no lo hubieran hecho antes por temor a la patrulla- se estaban acercando a la hoguera. A los hombres.  
Artyom se sentó y preguntó:  
-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en Poleshayevskaya?  
En realidad, él ya se sabía la historia, una historia que helaba la sangre. Unos mercaderes se la habían contado en la estación. Con todo, se emocionaba cada vez que se la volvían a contar, igual que un niño que quiere que le cuenten todo el rato historias terroríficas sobre mutantes sin cabeza y vampiros que raptan bebés.  
-¿En Poleshayevskaya? ¿Es que no lo has oído nunca? Fue una historia extraña. Extraña y terrible. Primero empezaron a desaparecer las patrullas de exploración. Una tras otra. Se adentraban en el túnel y no regresaban jamás. Sus exploradores eran mediocres, no como los nuestros, pero la estación también era más pequeña. No tiene muchos habitantes. Mejor digamos que no tenía muchos. Y desaparecían sin cesar. Las patrullas iban saliendo una tras otra y desaparecían. Primero se pensó que alguien las estaba capturando. Su túnel es tan jodido como el nuestro -Artyom se puso nervioso al pensarlo-, y no se ve nada ni desde los puestos de observación ni desde la propia estación. Ya puedes iluminar cuanto quieras. En fin, el caso es que en un momento dado mandaron una patrulla, y pasó media hora, una, dos horas. Pero ¿cómo podían haber desaparecido? No estaba previsto que se alejaran a más de un kilómetro. Se les había prohibido ir más allá, y desde luego no eran idiotas. Finalmente salió una patrulla de búsqueda. No encontraron nada. Todos habían desaparecido. No era tan raro que no vieran a nadie. Lo que consiguió aterrarles es que tampoco oyeron nada. Ni el más leve murmullo. Tampoco encontraron huellas, de ningún tipo.  
Artyom se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Pyotr Andreyevich que le contara aquella historia. Debía de haberse informado mejor que él, o quizá padecía de una fantasía desbordada. En cualquier caso, contaba muchos más detalles que los mercaderes, a quienes ya se les reprochaba su pasión por adornar los relatos. Artyom se dio cuenta de que se le había erizado la espalda. No se sentía cómodo junto a la hoguera. El más leve ruido que pudiera oírse en el túnel le crispaba los nervios.  
-El caso es que desaparecieron los primeros exploradores y pensaron que debían de haberse largado. Que quizás estaban descontentos con algo y se habían marchado. ¡Al diablo con ellos! Dijeron que si los exploradores querían llevar una vida fácil lo mejor sería que se uniesen a la chusma, a los anarquistas y demás. Les resultaba más fácil verlo así. Pero, al cabo de una semana, desapareció otro de los equipos de exploración. No estaba previsto que se alejaran más de medio kilómetro. Y siempre la misma historia: ni un suspiro, ni una huella. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Los habitantes de la estación empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Cuando en una sola semana desaparecen dos patrullas es que ocurre algo raro. Había que hacer algo. Ya me entiendes: tomar medidas. Por otra parte, habían levantado una barrera en el metro 300. Habían amontonado sacos de arena, instalado una ametralladora, un reflector… todo de acuerdo con las normas que rigen la construcción de fortificaciones. Enviaron un mensajero urgente a Begovaya. Los de Begovaya están confederados con Ulitsa 1905 goda. Anteriormente, Oktyabrskoye también había estado con ellos, pero a estos últimos les ocurrió algo, nadie sabe muy bien el qué, una especie de accidente, y la estación quedó inhabitable, todos sus habitantes huyeron… pero eso no importa ahora. Como te decía, mandaron a alguien a Begovaya, para advertirles, con la consigna «Aquí está pasando algo», y para preguntarles si podrían ayudar en caso de necesidad. El primer mensajero no había llegado aún, no había pasado ni un solo día -los de Begovaya todavía estaban pensando la respuesta- cuando se presentó un segundo, empapado en sudor, que les informó de que la guarnición del puesto exterior había sido aniquilada sin que llegara a oírse ni un solo disparo. Todos apuñalados. Lo más terrible: ¡Parecía que los hubieran atacado mientras dormían! ¿Pero cómo habían podido dormir con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Por no hablar de las órdenes que habían recibido. Los de Begovaya habían entendido enseguida que tenían que hacer algo para que no les ocurriera lo mismo. Así pues, prepararon una fuerza de asalto compuesta por veteranos. Constaba de unos cien hombres, con ametralladoras y lanzagranadas. Por supuesto, tardaron algún tiempo en reuniría, un día y medio, pero finalmente pudieron enviarla. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a Poleshayevskaya, allí no quedaba ni un alma. Ni siquiera cadáveres… tan sólo había sangre por todas partes. Así fue como sucedió. El diablo sabrá quién es el culpable. Yo, por mi parte, no creo que aquello fuera obra de seres humanos.  
-¿Y qué hicieron entonces los de Begovaya? -preguntó Artyom con voz ahogada.  
-Nada. Después de encontrarse con aquello, provocaron una explosión en el túnel que conducía a Poleshayevskaya. Ahora, por lo que he oído, hay unos cuarenta metros de escombros que no se podrían despejar sin la ayuda de máquinas. ¿Y de dónde íbamos a sacarlas? Hace quince años que se están cubriendo de herrumbre…  
Pyotr Andreyevich se calló y fijó la mirada en la hoguera.  
Artyom carraspeó.  
-Sí… tendría que haber disparado… ¡qué idiota he sido!  
Oyeron los gritos de alguien desde el sur, desde el túnel que llevaba a la estación.  
-¡Eh, vosotros, los del metro 450! ¿Está todo en orden?  
Pyotr Andreyevich gritó: «¡Venid! ¡Tenemos que hablar de algo!».  
Tres figuras se acercaban por el túnel. Venían con linternas por el camino que llevaba a la estación. Eran centinelas apostados en el metro 300. Al llegar a la hoguera, apagaron las linternas y se sentaron junto a ellos.  
-Pyotr, ¿eres tú? Me preguntaba a quién habrían enviado hoy hasta los márgenes del mundo -dijo el de más alto rango, un hombre llamado Andrey, sonriente. Sacó un cigarrillo sin filtro del paquete.  
-¡Escucha, Andryusha! Este joven ha tropezado con algo raro. Pero no ha sido capaz de disparar. Se ha escondido en el túnel. Él piensa que no era una criatura humana.  
-¿No era humano? Entonces, ¿qué era? -le preguntó Andrey a Artyom.  
-No he llegado a verlo. Cuando le he preguntado por la contraseña, ha huido de pronto hacia el norte. Pero sus pisadas no eran las de un hombre. Eran demasiado ligeras y rápidas. No parecía que tuviera dos piernas, sino cuatro patas…  
-¡O tres! -le replicó Andrey, parpadeando, e hizo una terrorífica mueca.  
Artyom no pudo evitar un súbito ataque de tos. Se acordó de las historias que contaban sobre los humanos de tres piernas de la línea Filyovskaya[1]. En ella se encontraba una parte de las estaciones que estaban al nivel de la superficie, y por ese motivo el túnel no era tan profundo y apenas si protegía a sus habitantes de la radiación. En aquella línea moraban criaturas de tres piernas, de dos cabezas, y otros engendros que se iban diseminando por la red del metro.  
Andrey le dio una calada al cigarrillo sin filtro y les dijo a los suyos:  
-Bueno, chicos, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no nos sentamos un rato? Y así, si viene alguno de los hombres de tres piernas, podremos echar una mano. ¡Eh, Artyom! ¿Tenéis tetera?  
Fue Pyotr Andreyevich quien se puso en pie. Vertió agua de un bidón en una lata abollada y totalmente tiznada de hollín, y la colgó sobre el fuego. Al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a hervir. El familiar murmullo del agua tranquilizó un poco a Artyom. Éste contempló a los hombres que se sentaban en torno al fuego. Todos ellos eran hombres fuertes, endurecidos por la difícil vida que llevaban allí. Eran hombres leales, hombres con quienes se podía contar. Su estación había sido siempre una de las más prósperas de toda la red. Y era así, gracias a aquellos hombres. Les unía una solidaridad sentida en lo más hondo, casi fraternal.  
Artyom tenía ya más de veinte años. Se contaba entre los que aún habían nacido arriba. Por ello, no estaba tan flaco ni tan pálido como los que habían nacido en el Metro y no se habían atrevido nunca a salir a la superficie. No sólo por temor a la radiación, sino también por la abrasadora luz solar, que aniquilaba toda vida subterránea. El propio Artyom sólo había estado una vez en la superficie desde que tenía edad para acordarse, y sólo por un instante. La radiación de fondo era tan intensa que los demasiado curiosos se abrasaban al cabo de pocas horas, sin haber tenido tiempo de saciarse con las vistas del maravilloso mundo exterior.  
No recordaba a su padre. Su madre había estado con él hasta su quinto año de vida, cuando todavía vivían en la Timiryasevskaya. Les fue bien. Allí la vida transcurría sin sobresaltos… hasta que llegó el día en el que las ratas asaltaron la estación.  
Ratas gigantescas, grises, empapadas, aparecieron cierto día, sin previo aviso, por uno de los oscuros túneles laterales. Una galería que se adentraba en las profundidades desde una ramificación escondida a la que se accedía por el túnel norte. Conducía a una enmarañada red en la que se entrecruzaban cientos de corredores, laberintos repletos de horrores, gélidos, hediondos. Aquella galería llevaba hasta el reino de las ratas, hasta un lugar en el que no habían osado entrar ni siquiera los más valerosos aventureros. Incluso los viajeros que leían mal los planos de túneles y corredores, y por error iban a parar a los márgenes de aquel mundo, advertían instintivamente la proximidad del negro peligro que estaba allí al acecho, y se alejaban, aterrorizados, del gran agujero que era su entrada, como si se hubieran hallado a las puertas de una ciudad víctima de la pestilencia.  
Nadie había importunado a las ratas. Nadie había descendido a su reino. Nadie había osado violar sus fronteras.  
Fueron ellas quienes salieron.  
Muchos hombres murieron aquel día, en el que una marea de ratas gigantescas, de proporciones nunca vistas, superó todas las barreras y sumergió por completo la estación. Eran tan numerosas que sepultaban a los seres humanos bajo sus propios cuerpos y con el mero peso de estos ahogaban los gritos de agonía. Devoraron todo lo que se hallaba en su camino: humanos muertos y vivos, así como especímenes de su propia raza que habían perecido. A ciegas, inexorablemente, empujadas por un incomprensible poder, siguieron avanzando, siempre adelante.  
Sólo unos pocos quedaron con vida. Ni mujeres, ni ancianos ni niños, ninguno de los que suelen tener preferencia en el rescate, sino cinco hombres fuertes que se habían adelantado al mortífero alud. Cinco hombres que habían escapado simplemente porque en aquel momento se hallaban en el túnel meridional y montaban guardia en su puesto con una dresina. Al oír los gritos que provenían de la estación, uno de ellos fue corriendo a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. Para cuando pudo contemplar la estación desde uno de sus extremos, la Timiryasevskaya se hallaba en sus últimos estertores. Vio las ratas que caían en cascada desde el andén y comprendió al instante lo ocurrido. Se había decidido ya a regresar, consciente de que no podría ayudar en nada a los hombres que defendían la estación, cuando, de pronto, alguien le agarró el brazo por detrás. Se volvió, una mujer que tiraba con fuerza de la manga le gritó, con el rostro desfigurado por la angustia, con una voz que se imponía con dificultad a los múltiples gritos de desesperación: «¡Sálvale, soldado! ¡Ten piedad!».  
Vio la mano de un niño, un par de deditos hinchados que se tendían hacia él. Agarró la mano sin llegar a pensar siquiera que estaba salvando una vida. Lo hizo, simplemente, porque alguien le había llamado «soldado» y le había rogado que tuviera piedad. Y con el niño a sus espaldas, y luego bajo el brazo, corrió delante de las ratas, en una carrera contra la muerte, adelante, por el túnel, hasta el lugar donde los demás le esperaban con la dresina. Ya desde lejos, a una distancia de cincuenta metros, les gritó que arrancaran el motor. Aquélla era la única dresina motorizada en diez estaciones a la redonda. Se pusieron en marcha, atravesaron a grandísima velocidad la abandonada Dimitrovskaya, donde tan sólo residía un par de ermitaños. Mientras pasaban por allí les gritaron: «¡Corred! ¡Las ratas!», pero de todos modos sabían que aquellas personas no podrían salvarse. Al acercarse a los puestos avanzados de la Savyolovskaya, con la que, afortunadamente, se hallaban en paz, redujeron la velocidad para que no los tomasen por atacantes ni les dispararan desde lejos. Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas a los centinelas: «¡Las ratas! ¡Vienen las ratas!». Tenían la intención de dejar atrás la Savyolovskaya y huir más allá, hasta el final de la línea Serpukhovsko-Timiryasevskaya[2]. Su intención era ir pidiendo permiso para cruzar todas las estaciones que encontraran, seguir huyendo mientras quedara algún sitio adonde huir, mientras la lava gris no hubiera inundado la totalidad de la red de metro.  
Pero, por suerte, en la Savyolovskaya había algo que les salvó la vida a ellos, y quizás a la línea entera. Les explicaron atropelladamente a los centinelas el peligro de muerte que los amenazaba, y éstos pusieron manos a la obra y sacaron una impresionante máquina: un lanzallamas que unos técnicos habían montado tan sólo con piezas que habían ido encontrando, pero que tenía una extraordinaria potencia.  
No tardaron en aparecer las primeras ratas, y el roce y los arañazos de miles de patas resonaron cada vez con más fuerza en la oscuridad. Entonces, los centinelas activaron la máquina y la mantuvieron en marcha hasta que se agotó el combustible. Una llama de color anaranjado y varios metros de longitud se inflamó estruendosamente en el túnel y quemó, abrasó a las ratas, sin descanso, durante diez, quince, veinte minutos. El túnel se llenó del repugnante hedor de la carne chamuscada y de los furiosos chillidos de aquellas bestias… Y, a espaldas de los centinelas de la Savyolovskaya, que alcanzaron la fama en la línea entera gracias a su hazaña, se detuvo la dresina, lista para arrancar de nuevo. A bordo de ella se encontraban los cinco fugitivos de la Timiryasevskaya… y también el niño que habían salvado. Un muchacho. Artyom.  
Las ratas retrocedieron. Uno de los más recientes descubrimientos del arte humano de la guerra había quebrantado su ciega voluntad. El ser humano ha sido siempre un asesino muy superior al resto de criaturas.  
Las ratas dieron media vuelta y regresaron a su gigantesco imperio, cuyas verdaderas medidas nadie conocía. Aquellos laberintos de inconcebible profundidad estaban abarrotados de misterios y, por lo que parecía, no tenían nada que ver con el antiguo funcionamiento del Metro. Pese a lo que dijeran los antiguos empleados de la red metropolitana, era casi inimaginable que aquello fuese obra de trabajadores normales.  
A las personas que antiguamente habían trabajado en el Metro se las consideraba verdaderas autoridades. Apenas si quedaba alguna con vida, y por ello mismo eran todavía más respetadas. Eran los únicos que no se habían dejado llevar por el pánico aquel día en el que los hombres tuvieron que abandonar la protección de los trenes y se encontraron en los oscuros túneles del Metro de Moscú, en el pétreo seno de la metrópolis. Todos los habitantes de la estación trataban con grandísimo respeto a dichas autoridades e inculcaban a sus hijos idéntico proceder. Tal vez por ello, Artyom llevaba siempre en el recuerdo al único hombre de aquella casta al que había conocido, un antiguo conductor de trenes auxiliares: un hombre esmirriado y flaco, deteriorado por los largos años de trabajo en el subsuelo, con su uniforme raído y descolorido de empleado del Metro. Hacía tiempo que aquella vestimenta había perdido todo sentido, pero él seguía llevándola con el mismo orgullo con el que un almirante de permiso podría pasearse con su uniforme de gala. Artyom, que en aquella época era todavía un crío, había creído reconocer una fuerza y una grandeza inconmensurables en la frágil figura del conductor de trenes auxiliares…  
No era de extrañar: los antiguos trabajadores del Metro eran para el resto de habitantes de la red metropolitana lo mismo que un guía nativo podría ser para los miembros de una expedición científica en la jungla. Todo el mundo creía al pie de la letra en sus palabras y confiaba plenamente en ellos, porque de su saber y sus capacidades dependía la supervivencia de los demás. Eran muchos los antiguos empleados que se habían hecho con el poder en el mismo momento en el que la dirección centralizada de la red metropolitana dejó de funcionar, y aquel refugio de civiles, aquel gigantesco bunker de aire no contaminado a prueba de bombas, se había dividido en una multiplicidad de estaciones, y, por falta de unas estructuras de poder comunes, se había hundido en el caos y la anarquía. Las estaciones se habían vuelto independientes y autosuficientes. Aparecieron extraños microestados con sus propias ideologías, regímenes, líderes y ejércitos. Lucharon entre sí, y se unieron en federaciones y confederaciones. De un día para otro, imperios en pleno ascenso se veían sometidos y colonizados por sus antiguos aliados o esclavos. Se formaban alianzas de breve duración contra peligros comunes, pero, tan pronto como éstos desaparecían, la lucha se reanudaba con igual violencia. Todos ellos luchaban con ciega cólera por todas las cosas: espacio vital, alimentos -levadura nutricional, plantaciones de hongos en la penumbra, gallineros y granjas porcinas donde cerdos pálidos, criados bajo tierra, y polluelos tísicos se alimentaban de hongos descoloridos. Y, naturalmente, por el agua -esto es, por los filtros-. Los bárbaros que había entre ellos, incapaces de reparar los filtros inutilizados, enfermaron a causa del agua contaminada y se arrojaron con rabia animal contra los bastiones de la civilización, contra las estaciones donde las dinamos y las pequeñas centrales hidroeléctricas que sus mismos habitantes habían construido funcionaban bien, donde regularmente se reparaban y limpiaban los filtros, donde las pálidas cabezas de los champiñones, criados por cuidadosas manos de mujer, asomaban desde la tierra húmeda, y los cerdos gruñían satisfechos en el cercado.  
En esta interminable y desesperada lucha, los hombres se guiaban por su propio instinto de conservación, así como por el eterno principio revolucionario: «¡Toma y reparte!». Los defensores de las estaciones ricas -antiguos militares profesionales que se habían organizado en esforzadas unidades de combate- resistían los asaltos de los vándalos hasta la última gota de su sangre, pasaban al contraataque, luchaban por todos y cada uno de los metros de túnel que enlazaban las estaciones. Desarrollaron su potencial militar para poder responder con expediciones punitivas a los ataques, para expulsar a sus vecinos -si no estaban en paz con ellos- de territorios necesarios para la vida, y, no menos importante, para defenderse de los males que emergían de todos los agujeros y aberturas. Aquellas extrañas, deformes y peligrosas criaturas que habrían arrastrado a la desesperación al propio Darwin, porque no había manera de hacerlas encajar en las leyes de la evolución. Podía ser que la radiación hubiera transformado la inocua fauna urbana en aquellos engendros del infierno; pero también podía ser que hubieran vivido desde siempre en las profundidades y sólo en los últimos tiempos los humanos los hubieran molestado. Pero, por mucho que se diferenciaran aquellas criaturas de las especies animales conocidas, formaban parte igualmente de la vida terrestre. Una vida deforme y depravada, sin duda alguna. Pero, de todos modos, vida. E, igual que todos los demás organismos del planeta, los dominaba un único impulso: sobrevivir. Sobrevivir a cualquier precio…  
Artyom tomó un vaso esmaltado de color blanco, lleno a rebosar de té, de su té, del té de su estación. En realidad se trataba de una decocción de hongos secos con algunos aditivos, porque el verdadero té no existía ya. Sólo se bebía en días señalados, sobre todo porque era varias veces más caro que la decocción de hongos. Sin embargo, los habitantes de la estación gustaban de su mejunje, estaban orgullosos de él y lo llamaban «té». Al principio, los forasteros lo escupían, asqueados, pero luego se iban acostumbrando. Aquel té no tardó en hacerse famoso fuera de la estación, e incluso los mercaderes acudían a comprarlo. Al principio eran muy pocos los que arriesgaban el pellejo por adquirirlo, pero finalmente el consumo del té se extendió por la línea entera, e incluso la Hansa empezó a interesarse por él, y grandes caravanas se dirigían a la VDNKh[3] para adquirir la mágica bebida. Empezó a afluir el dinero. Y donde hay dinero también hay armas, también hay madera y vitaminas. Hay vida. El inicio de la producción de té en la VDNKh fue el inicio del ascenso de dicha estación. Los mercaderes de las estaciones y trechos circundantes acudían al lugar, y paulatinamente se fue instalando allí la prosperidad. Las gentes de la VDNKh estaban orgullosas también de sus cerdos, y se decía que allí habían vivido los primeros gorrinos de la red de metro. Según se contaba, algunos osados que habían salido a la superficie al principio de todo aquello habían logrado entrar en una jaula para cerdos medio destruida que se hallaba en un mercado y habían llevado a la estación las bestias que seguían con vida.  
-Escucha, Artyom, ¿cómo está Sukhoy? -preguntó Andrey, que al mismo tiempo se iba bebiendo el té caliente con sorbos breves y prudentes.  
-¿El tío Sasha? Está bien. Hace poco que regresó de una misión de exploración con nuestra gente. Pero seguro que usted lo sabe ya.  
Andrey debía de tener unos quince años más que Artyom. De hecho, era explorador, y apenas si se le veía más acá del metro 450, y en tales casos solía aparecer en funciones de jefe expedicionario. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión le habían enviado al metro 300 para una inspección de seguridad. Con todo, las profundidades le atraían, y a menudo se valía del pretexto más trivial, de la alarma más nimia, para acercarse a la oscuridad. Al misterio. Amaba el túnel, se sabía todas sus ramificaciones. Pero en la estación, entre campesinos, trabajadores, comerciantes y funcionarios, se sentía incómodo… probablemente porque allí no servía para nada. En ningún momento había conseguido obligarse a sí mismo a remover las finas capas de tierra necesarias para el cultivo de hongos. Ni a algo todavía peor: meterse hasta las rodillas en la porquería para alimentar con aquellos mismos hongos a los rollizos puercos. Tampoco le interesaba el comercio: ya de niño no soportaba a los tenderos. Había llevado siempre la vida de soldado y guerrero, convencido de que éste era el único oficio digno de un hombre. Estaba orgulloso de no haber hecho ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida, aparte de proteger a los malolientes campesinos, los nerviosos mercaderes y los, a menudo, insoportablemente solícitos funcionarios, así como a los niños y las mujeres. A las mujeres les gustaba su arrogancia y su porte enérgico, su absoluta confianza en sí mismo, la nula preocupación que mostraba por su propia seguridad. Siempre estaba presto a defender a quienes lo rodeaban. Las mujeres le prometían amor y calor de hogar, pero él no se sentía en su hogar hasta que llegaba al metro 50, cuando las luces de la estación desaparecían tras una curva. Sin embargo, las mujeres no le seguían hasta allí…  
El té le había animado visiblemente. Se quitó la boina vieja y negra, se secó los mostachos con la manga y empezó a interrogar a Artyom sobre los asuntos más recientes: los rumores de los que el padre adoptivo de Artyom, Sukhoy -conocido como tío Sasha-, había tenido noticia durante una expedición. El tío Sasha era el mismo que diecinueve años antes, en la Timiryasevslcaya, había salvado de las ratas al jovenzuelo, y luego se había encargado de su crianza, porque no había sido capaz de entregárselo a otra persona.  
-Ya me han explicado algo -dijo Andrey-, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras por segunda vez. ¿O prefieres no hablar de ello?  
Andrey no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para convencer a Artyom. A éste le encantaba narrar las historias de su padre adoptivo… y todo el mundo le escuchaba con deleite.  
-Seguramente ya sabéis a dónde fueron… -empezó a decir Artyom.  
-Yo sólo sé que fueron al sur. Vuestros enviados hacen un gran secreto con cualquier cosa. -Andrey rió con malicia y le guiñó el ojo a uno de los suyos-. ¡Bueno, ya se sabe que llevan a cabo encargos especiales de la administración!  
Artyom negó con un gesto.  
-No, esta vez no se trataba de ningún secreto. Sólo tenían que explorar el terreno y reunir información. La información tenía que ser veraz. No podemos fiarnos de lo que cuenten los mercaderes que se detienen en la VDNKh. Algunos de ellos actúan como agentes provocadores y difunden deliberadamente información falsa.  
-No tendríamos que creer nunca lo que dicen los mercaderes -rezongó Andrey-. Son codiciosos. ¿Cómo vamos a estar seguros de que dicen la verdad? Igual que ahora le venden nuestro té a la Hansa, otro día nos venderán a nosotros a no se sabe quién, y con nosotros venderán también todo lo que tenemos. Puede que también quieran sacarnos información. Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera me fío mucho de nuestros propios mercaderes.  
-En eso se equivoca usted, Andrey Arkadich. Los nuestros son gente honrada. Los conozco a casi todos en persona. Son personas muy normales. Simplemente les gusta el dinero, quieren llevar una vida más confortable que los demás, conseguir riquezas.  
-A eso me refería. Les gusta el dinero. Quieren llevar una vida más confortable que los demás. ¿Pero tú sabes lo que hacen una vez desaparecen en el túnel? ¿Me puedes garantizar que no los han comprado los agentes de vete a saber quién en cualquiera de las otras estaciones? ¿Puedes garantizármelo, o no?  
-¿Pero quiénes son esos agentes? ¿Con quiénes pueden estar negociando nuestros negociantes?  
-¿Lo ves, Artyom? Eres demasiado joven y todavía te falta mucho por aprender. Tienes que escuchar a los mayores… así vivirás más años.  
-¡Pero es que de todos modos alguien tiene que hacer ese trabajo! Si los comerciantes no existieran, ahora no dispondríamos de munición. Tendríamos que cargar con sal los viejos rifles Berdan[4] para disparar contra los Negros, y bebemos nosotros todo nuestro té.  
-Sí, bueno, vale, a eso lo llamo yo un economista que confía en la naturaleza humana… mejor que me cuentes qué es lo que le ocurrió a Sukhoy. ¿Cómo están nuestros vecinos? ¿Qué sucede en la Alexeyevskaya? ¿Y en la Rizhskaya?  
-¿En la Alexeyevskaya? Nada nuevo. Siguen cultivando sus hongos. Es una estación de mala muerte, y nada más. Se dice -Artyom bajó la voz- que se quieren unir a nuestra estación. Y que la Rizhskaya estaría de acuerdo. Están soportando cada vez más presión desde el sur. El ambiente allí es de pesimismo. Continuamente circulan rumores sobre no se sabe qué peligros, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo, pero nadie sabe muy bien de qué. Unos días piensan que, no saben muy bien dónde, va a nacer un nuevo Imperio, otros le tienen miedo a la Hansa, y todavía hay otros que tienen miedo de otra cosa. Y ahora esos muertos de hambre nos arañan la puerta.  
-Pero ¿qué es lo que quieren?  
-Que nos unamos en una federación. Que organicemos un sistema de defensa común, reforcemos las fronteras a ambos lados, instalemos un  
sistema de iluminación permanente en el túnel que nos une, creemos una milicia, ceguemos los túneles y corredores laterales, pongamos en marcha un sistema regular de transporte en dresina, nos conectemos mediante un cable telefónico, cultivemos hongos en las superficies no ocupadas… se trataría de poner en pie un sistema económico común. Colaboraríamos y nos prestaríamos ayuda en plan de ataque.  
-¿Y dónde estaban antes? -masculló Andrey-. ¿Dónde estaban cuando vinieron todas aquellas criaturas desde el Jardín Botánico y la Medvedkova? Cuando los Negros nos atacaron, ¿dónde estaban?  
-¡Eh, Andrey, no te inventes desgracias! -intervino Pyotr Andreyevich-. Los Negros todavía no han aparecido. ¡Por suerte! Pero tampoco los hemos vencido nosotros a ellos. Tiene que haberles ocurrido algo en sus propias filas. Por eso no actúan. Tal vez estén haciendo acopio de fuerzas. En cualquier caso, una alianza nos vendría bien. Y aún más con nuestros vecinos más directos. Nos convendría tanto a nosotros como a ellos.  
-Y así, por fin, reinarían la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad -le dijo Andrey con sorna mientras las enumeraba con los dedos.  
-¿Es que ya no os interesa para nada la historia que iba a explicaros? -les dijo Artyom, algo molesto.  
-No, no es eso. Cuéntanosla -le replicó Andrey-. Pyotr y yo seguiremos discutiendo más tarde. Esta cuestión de la alianza es un tema eterno entre nosotros.  
-Bueno, está bien. En todo caso, parece que nuestro presidente va a dar su asentimiento. Sólo falta discutir los detalles. Pronto se va a celebrar una reunión. Y luego un referendo.  
Andrey hizo una mueca.  
-Ya, claro. Un referendo. Si el pueblo dice «sí», la cosa estará clara. Pero si dice «no», es que habrá pensado mal. Y pronto tendremos que volver a discutir la misma propuesta.  
-¿Y cómo va todo en Rizhskaya? -preguntó Pyotr Andreyevich, sin prestarle atención a Andrey.  
-Sí, ¿de qué más se habló? De Prospekt Mira[5], nuestra frontera con la Hansa. Mi padre adoptivo dice que en la Hansa no ha cambiado nada: la paz con los rojos se mantiene. Allí ya nadie se acuerda de la guerra…  
La Hansa: así se llamaba la confederación de las estaciones de la Línea de Circunvalación. La Línea de Circunvalación enlazaba todas las líneas de Metro entre sí. Cada una de sus estaciones formaba una intersección con una de las rutas comerciales. Por ello, fueron desde el comienzo un punto de encuentro para todos los mercaderes de la red de metro. Como se enriquecieron enseguida y comprendieron que su riqueza iba a suscitar muchas miradas codiciosas, se decidieron a confederarse. Muchos creían que el nombre oficial de la confederación era demasiado rimbombante, y por ello todo el mundo empezó a llamarla «Hansa», igual que la unión de ciudades comerciales alemanas del Medievo. Al principio, la Hansa incluía tan sólo una parte de las estaciones de la Línea de Circunvalación, pero las restantes se les fueron uniendo progresivamente. Al principio la integraban tan sólo las estaciones comprendidas entre la Kievskaya y la Prospekt Mira, el llamado Arco Norte, y posteriormente se les añadieron Kurskaya, Taganskaya y Oktyabrskaya. Más adelante se les sumaron también Paveletskaya y Dobryninskaya, y así se constituyó un segundo arco: el Arco Sur. El problema más grande y obstáculo más importante para la unificación de ambos arcos era la línea Sokonitcheskaya.  
-La cosa está así -había explicado el padre adoptivo de Artyom-: la línea Sokonitcheskaya se ha encontrado siempre en una situación especial. Podemos comprobarlo con una simple mirada al plano. Por un lado, es recta como una flecha. Y por el otro, roja hasta los tuétanos. Esto último se aprecia en todos los niveles. Los nombres de las estaciones hablan por sí mismos. Así, por ejemplo, tienen la Krasnoselskaya, que lleva el nombre del «Pueblo Rojo» que en 1944 se liberó de la invasión fascista. Luego la Krasniye Vorota, esto es, la «Puerta Roja», la Komsomolskaya, la Biblioteka imeni Lenina[6], es decir, la «Biblioteca de Lenin», y luego también la Leninskiye gory, la «Montaña de Lenin»…  
Quizá fuera por los nombres, o quizá por otro motivo: con el paso del tiempo se habían concentrado en aquella línea los hombres y mujeres que añoraban el glorioso pasado socialista. Los diversos planes para restaurar el Estado soviético encontraban allí tierra abonada. En el mismo momento en el que una de las estaciones se consagró oficialmente a los ideales del comunismo y a una forma de gobierno socialista, se le unió otra estación adyacente. Entonces, los habitantes del otro extremo del túnel se inflamaron de entusiasmo revolucionario y derribaron a su administración, y el movimiento no se pudo detener ya: los últimos veteranos de guerra que quedaban con vida, antiguos colaboradores del Komsomol y funcionarios del partido, y, naturalmente, también el proletariado. Todos ellos se trasladaron a las estaciones revolucionarias.  
Fundaron un comité que tenía que encargarse de la expansión de esta nueva revolución y de la ideología comunista por toda la red de metro7. Adoptaron un gracioso nombre leninista: «Interestacional». El comité se encargó de crear unidades de revolucionarios profesionales y agentes propagandistas, y los envió a territorio enemigo. No hubo un gran derramamiento de sangre, porque los hambrientos habitantes de la no muy productiva línea Sokolnicheskaya anhelaban que se produjera la «Restauración de la Justicia», que, de acuerdo con sus convicciones, sólo podía alcanzarse mediante la nivelación de las condiciones de vida. Y así, no tardó en arder por la línea entera la purpúrea llama de la revolución. Un milagro había hecho posible que el puente del Metro que atravesaba el río Jausa se mantuviera en pie, de tal modo que el enlace entre las estaciones Sokolniki y Preobrazhenskaya aún funcionaba. Al principio, aquel breve trecho que pasaba sobre la superficie sólo era transitable durante la noche, con la dresina a toda velocidad. Pero luego un contingente de prisioneros de guerra y condenados a muerte salvó su propia vida a cambio de trabajar en el recubrimiento del puente con paredes y techo. Las estaciones de aquella línea recuperaron los antiguos nombres de la era soviética: Chistiye Prudy pasó a llamarse otra vez Kirovskaya, la Lyubyanka fue de nuevo la Dzerzhinskaya, y la Ochotny Rjad se transformó de nuevo en Prospekt Marksa. Las estaciones que tenían nombres neutrales no tardaron en abandonarlos por otros de clara significación ideológica: la Sportivnaya pasó a llamarse Kommunisticheskaya; la Sokolniki, Stalinskaya; y la Preobrazhenskaya Ploshchad -donde todo había empezado- en Snamya Revolyutsii, «Bandera Revolucionaria». Y así, la línea, que anteriormente había recibido el nombre oficial de Sokolnicheskaya, pero que los moscovitas habían conocido siempre como «la línea roja», se transformó entonces en una verdadera Línea Roja[8].  
Pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Apenas se hubo formado la Línea Roja, ésta empezó a plantear sus exigencias a las otras líneas. Pero con ello se agotó la paciencia de las demás estaciones. Eran demasiados los que recordaban bien el significado de la expresión «poder soviético»; muchos de ellos vieron en las unidades de agitación y propaganda que la Interestacional había extendido por toda la red metropolitana tantas otras metástasis de un tumor que amenazaba con aniquilar al organismo entero. Aunque los propagandistas de la Interestacional prometieran la electrificación de las líneas de metro, y aseguraran que esto, junto con el poder de los soviets, iba a tener como fruto el comunismo (nunca jamás había tenido tanta vigencia aquella máxima que le habían usurpado descaradamente a Lenin), las gentes que vivían fuera de la Línea Roja se resistieron a sus cantos de sirena. Los espléndidos oradores de la Interestacional fueron interceptados en todas partes y devueltos a su Estado soviético.  
El régimen rojo decidió entonces que había llegado el momento de actuar con decisión: si las demás líneas de Metro no querían encender por sí mismas el alegre fuego revolucionario, habría que empujarlas a ello. Las estaciones vecinas, inquietas ante la intensificación de la propaganda comunista y de las acciones subversivas, llegaron a una conclusión semejante. La experiencia histórica lo había demostrado a las claras: no había mejor transmisor del virus comunista que las bayonetas.  
Estalló la tempestad. Una coalición de estaciones anticomunistas, guiada por las dos mitades de la Hansa -resuelta a cerrar el círculo que los rojos mantenían abierto- aceptó el reto. Los comunistas no habían contado con hallar una resistencia organizada y, en cambio, habían sobrevalorado sus propias fuerzas. La victoria fácil que habían esperado no llegó.  
Así pues, empezó una guerra larga y sangrienta. La población del Metro, que de todos modos no era muy numerosa, sufrió con ello una durísima prueba. El conflicto duró un año y medio, y se desarrolló, en lo esencial, como una lucha de posiciones, aunque, como suele ocurrir en estos casos, aparecieran también cuadrillas de partisanos y se realizaran maniobras de diversión. Se produjeron también, por ambos bandos, destrucciones de túneles, fusilamiento de prisioneros de guerra y otras atrocidades. Hubo movimientos de tropas, cercos y rupturas de líneas, generales, héroes y traidores. Pero lo más especial de aquella guerra era que ninguno de los contendientes consiguió empujar la línea del frente hasta una distancia considerable. A veces parecía que uno de los dos bandos había logrado imponerse y que había ocupado una estación de enlace, pero el adversario se esforzaba al instante por movilizar fuerzas suplementarias, y la balanza se inclinaba entonces en la dirección opuesta.  
Pero la guerra consumía los recursos. Acababa con la vida de los mejores. Aniquilaba a hombres y mujeres.  
Al fin, los supervivientes se hartaron. Poco a poco, los líderes revolucionarios sustituyeron sus exigencias iniciales por otras más moderadas. Aunque su objetivo hubiera sido al principio instaurar el poder socialista y la ideología comunista en la totalidad de la red metropolitana, los rojos se contentaron al fin con adueñarse de su territorio más sagrado: la estación Ploshchad Revolyutsii. En parte, a causa del nombre: «Plaza de la Revolución». En parte, también, porque era la estación más cercana a la Plaza Roja y al Kremlin, sobre cuyas torres resplandecían todavía estrellas rojas como rubíes (si es que se podía confiar en los pocos exploradores fiables desde un punto de vista ideológico que se habían atrevido a subir a la superficie y echarle una ojeada). Y, por supuesto, era allí donde se encontraba el Mausoleo[9], en la superficie, junto al Kremlin, en medio de la Plaza Roja. Nadie sabía si el cadáver de Lenin se encontraría todavía allí, y tampoco importaba ya. Durante los largos años de régimen soviético, el Mausoleo había adquirido un sentido propio. Lo que al principio no era más que un vistoso sepulcro se había transmutado en símbolo sacro de la continuidad del poder. Los grandes líderes del pasado habían asistido a los desfiles desde su balcón. No era de extrañar, pues, que aquel sitio ejerciera una absoluta fascinación sobre los líderes del presente. Y se decía que en la estación Ploshchad Revolyutsii había pasadizos secretos que llevaban al laboratorio secreto del Mausoleo, y desde allí a la cámara mortuoria de Lenin.  
Los rojos controlaban la Ploshchad Sverdlova, anteriormente conocida como Teatralnaya. Estaba fortificada y servía tan sólo como punto de partida para los asaltos y ataques contra la Ploshchad Revolyutsii. Con religioso celo, más propio de cruzados, los líderes de la Revolución llamaban una y otra vez a sus seguidores al asalto de dicha estación y a la liberación del Mausoleo. Pero los defensores entendían muy bien cuál era el significado de aquella estación para los rojos, y resistieron hasta el último hombre. La Ploshchad Revolyutsii se transformó en una fortaleza inexpugnable. Las batallas más atroces y sanguinarias de la guerra entera tuvieron lugar en el entorno de aquella estación. Fue allí donde cayó el mayor número de soldados. En esas batallas aparecieron héroes, quienes, siguiendo el ejemplo que el joven Alexander Matrosov[10] dio en el pasado, se arrojaban contra el fuego de las ametralladoras, o avanzaban con granadas sobre el cuerpo para destruir la artillería enemiga. Aunque estuviera prohibido, se emplearon a menudo lanzallamas contra blancos humanos, sin que con ello se obtuviera ningún triunfo relevante. Aunque los rojos se apoderasen un día de la estación, de nada les servía atrincherarse allí, porque, al día siguiente, el contraataque de la coalición causaba graves pérdidas entre sus filas y se veían obligados a retirarse.  
Exactamente lo mismo, pero al revés, sucedió en Biblioteka imeni Lenina. Los rojos la habían ocupado, y las fuerzas de ataque de la coalición trataban una y otra vez de expulsarlos. Biblioteka imeni Lenina tenía una gran importancia para la Coalición, porque, si lograban tomarla, dividirían en dos la Línea Roja. Por añadidura, se podía acceder desde ella a otras tres líneas con las que la Línea Roja no tenía ninguna otra conexión. Sólo desde ella. Biblioteka imeni Lenina era una especie de nudo linfático: en el momento en el que la peste roja se adueñara de él, podía emplearlo como punto de partida para infectar órganos vitales. Si quería impedirlo, la Coalición tendría que ocuparla a cualquier precio.  
Pero, igual que los rojos intentaban sin éxito capturar Ploshchad Revolyutsii, también los esfuerzos de la Coalición por tomar la estación de la biblioteca fueron en vano.  
Poco a poco, sin embargo, todos los implicados fueron desistiendo. Se produjeron las primeras deserciones, así como hermanamientos cada vez más frecuentes entre soldados enemigos, cuando los integrantes de ambos bandos arrojaban las armas en el frente. Pero aquello no era la primera guerra mundial, y los rojos no simpatizaban ya con tales actitudes. El fervor revolucionario remitió gradualmente. Y la Coalición no tuvo más suerte: familias enteras, agotadas por el constante temor que sentían por su propia vida, abandonaban las estaciones del centro y se marchaban a la periferia. La Hansa se estaba despoblando y perdía fuerza. Además, la guerra estaba afectando a la economía, los mercaderes evitaban la Hansa, y rutas comerciales que habían sido importantes se quedaron sin actividad y languidecieron.  
Los políticos comprendieron que el apoyo que les prestaban sus propios soldados menguaba sin cesar y tuvieron que apresurarse a encontrar una salida para poner fin a la guerra antes de que las armas se volvieran contra ellos. Y así, los líderes de los Estados en conflicto se reunieron, envueltos en el máximo secreto -como suele hacerse en tales casos- en una estación neutral: el camarada Moskvin por el bando soviético, y Loginov, presidente de la Hansa, y Kolpakov, máximo dirigente de la Confederación Arbat[11], en calidad de representantes de la Coalición.  
El tratado de paz se firmó en seguida. Las dos partes intercambiaron estaciones. La Línea Roja obtuvo control absoluto sobre la destruida Plaza de la Revolución, y entregó la Biblioteca de Lenin a la Confederación de Arbat. No fue un paso fácil para ninguno de los dos bandos. La Confederación perdió a uno de sus miembros, así como otras posesiones en el Nordeste. Y, por otra parte, la Línea Roja había perdido su integridad: se quedó sin el control de una estación que se hallaba a la mitad de su recorrido, y así se vio dividida en dos partes. Aunque ambos bandos se garantizaran mutuamente el derecho de tránsito sin restricción alguna sobre sus antiguos dominios, el resultado de la guerra horrorizó a los rojos. Pero la oferta de la Coalición había sido demasiado tentadora, y la Línea Roja no se había podido resistir. La más beneficiada fue la Hansa, que pudo cerrar el círculo y, así, eliminar el último obstáculo a su crecimiento comercial. Se acordó que todas las partes respetarían el statu quo, y que se abstendrían de toda actividad de agitación y sabotaje en el territorio del antiguo adversario. Todos los implicados quedaron satisfechos. Y, una vez hubieron callado los cañones y los políticos, llegó la hora de los propagandistas, cuya misión era la de convencer a las masas de que sus respectivos bandos habían alcanzado un tremendo éxito diplomático y de que la guerra podía darse por ganada.  
Los años pasaron desde el memorable día de la firma del tratado de paz. Ambos bandos lo respetaron. La Hansa consideraba que la Línea Roja era un socio apreciable, y esta última, por su parte, había abandonado sus planes de agresión. El camarada Moskvin, de profesión Secretario General del Partido Comunista de la Línea de Metro W. I. Lenin de Moscú, había demostrado, de acuerdo con el método dialéctico, la posibilidad de implantar el comunismo en una única línea, y había tomado la histórica decisión de empezar a instaurarlo. La antigua enemistad cayó en el olvido.  
Artyom había aprendido bien esta lección de la Historia reciente, igual que trataba de aprender todo lo que le contaba su padre adoptivo.  
-Estuvo bien que terminara aquella carnicería -dijo Pyotr Andreyevich-. Durante un año y medio nos fue imposible poner un pie en la línea de circunvalación. Había barreras por todas partes. Teníamos que ir enseñando el pasaporte. En aquella época me marché por cuestiones de trabajo. No podía hacer mi camino, si no era por la Hansa. Así que fui por aquella ruta. Y en Prospekt Mira me detuvieron. Faltó poco para que me fusilaran.  
-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Andrey, intrigado-. Eso no me lo habías contado nunca. ¿Cómo ocurrió?  
Artyom bajó la cabeza. Le habían arrebatado definitivamente el papel de narrador. Pero aquella historia parecía interesante, y por ello no objetó.  
-Es muy sencillo: me tomaron por un espía rojo. Me dirigí a Prospekt Mira por el túnel que pertenece a nuestra línea y, una vez allí, vi que la Hansa controlaba nuestra parte de la estación. Se la habían anexionado. Bueno, no es que se trate de una ocupación muy severa. Han construido un mercado, una zona comercial. Ya sabéis cuál es el punto de vista de la Hansa: todas las estaciones de la línea de circunvalación les pertenecen. La frontera se encuentra siempre en los corredores que conectan las estaciones de circunvalación con las de las líneas del sistema radial. Tienen aduanas, control de pasaportes, y demás…[12]  
-Todo eso ya lo sabemos -le interrumpió Andrey-. ¡Ahora no nos des una conferencia! ¡Al grano!  
-Control de pasaportes y demás -repitió Pyotr Andreyevich, malhumorado, y arrugó las cejas-. Los mercados y bazares se encuentran sobre las estaciones de las líneas radiales. Los forasteros también pueden acceder a ellos. Pero más allá de la frontera ya no se puede pasar. Yo llegué, como os decía, a Prospekt Mira, y llevaba medio kilo de té. Lo había llevado para hacer un trueque, porque necesitaba cartuchos nuevos para el arma. Pero por aquel entonces estaban en guerra y no vendían municiones. Le pregunté al primero que encontré, y luego al segundo, pero ellos meneaban la cabeza y se largaban, como si no quisieran saber nada de mí. Tan sólo uno de ellos me susurró: «Pero cómo puedes andar por aquí pidiendo cartuchos, idiota. Lárgate ahora mismo. Seguro que ya te ha delatado alguien». Yo le di amablemente las gracias y me dirigí poco a poco hacia el túnel. Había llegado ya a la entrada cuando me detuvo una patrulla. Sonó un silbato en la estación, y un destacamento adicional vino a toda prisa. «La documentación, por favor.» Yo les enseño el pasaporte con el sello de nuestra estación. Ellos que se miran fijamente y me preguntan: «¿Y el salvoconducto? ¿Dónde lo lleva?». Yo me quedé atónito: «¿De qué salvoconducto me hablan?». Y resultó que estaba prohibido acceder a la estación sin salvoconducto. Al final del túnel había una mesa que hacía las veces de despacho. Primero te registraban y luego, si todo estaba en orden, te entregaban el salvoconducto. Vaya una burocracia que tienen montada… aún no sé cómo pude entrar sin pasar por la mesa. ¿Cómo es que esos idiotas no me pararon? Pero a ver quién podía hacérselo entender a la patrulla. Un cretino con el cráneo rapado y uniforme de camuflaje se planta frente a mí y me dice: «¡Te has colado, has entrado a hurtadillas, sin dejarte ver!». Siguió hojeando mi pasaporte hasta que, de pronto, encontró un pequeño sello de Sokolniki. Hace algún tiempo viví en Sokolniki. Así pues, vio el sello, y al instante los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre. Como un toro enfurecido, empuñó el Kalashnikov que llevaba al hombro y bramó: «¡Las manos tras la nuca, cabrón!». Su buena educación saltaba a la vista. Me agarró por la nuca y me arrastró de un extremo a otro de la estación, hasta el punto de control en el corredor, donde se hallaba el director de la estación misma. Entonces masculló: «¡Espérame aquí!», de acuerdo con el principio: Sólo tengo que pedirle permiso al jefe, y luego te voy a pegar un tiro, espía. Yo, en cambio, veía la situación desde un punto de vista diferente. Traté de convencerlo con argumentos: «¿Cómo que espía? ¡Soy hombre de negocios! Mirad, había venido con té de la VDNKh». Y él me respondió que lo utilizaría para taparme la boca y que luego apretaría con el cañón del arma para hacer sitio y poder meterme más. Me di cuenta de que no lo estaba convenciendo, y que, tan pronto como su jefe le diera luz verde, me llevaría al metro 200, me pondría de cara a los tubos y me abriría dos orificios de más en la cabeza. De acuerdo con los tratados de guerra, habría sido legal. «Qué estupidez has hecho», pensé yo. En fin, habíamos llegado al punto de control y el imbécil aquel fue a que su jefe le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Vi al director de la estación, y de repente sentí un increíble alivio: ¡Era Pashka Fedotov, un antiguo compañero de clase! Habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo después de la escuela y luego nos habíamos perdido de vista…  
-¡Pero tío…! ¡Me estabas agobiando…! ¡Pensaba que ya te habrían matado! -le dijo Andrey con una sonrisa burlona, y todos los que se sentaban en torno a la hoguera del metro 450 estallaron en carcajadas.  
Pyotr Andreyevich le lanzó a Andrey una mirada de cólera, pero él mismo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el túnel, y las profundidades les devolvieron un eco deformado, un gimoteo a duras penas definible, inquietante en extremo. Todos callaron al instante y escucharon.  
Desde las profundidades del túnel, desde el norte, llegaban una vez más los mismos ruidos sospechosos: un roce y unos leves pasos.  
Andrey, llevado por su instinto, fue el primero en reaccionar. Ordenó silencio a los demás con un gesto. Luego empuñó el fusil de asalto y se puso en pie. Le quitó lentamente el seguro, lo cargó y se alejó sigilosamente de la hoguera. Con el cuerpo pegado a la pared del túnel, se fue adentrando en la oscuridad. También Artyom se puso en pie. Se moría por ver qué criatura era a la que antes había permitido escapar, pero Andrey se volvió, irritado, y le susurró algo.  
Con el arma a punto, se detuvo en el lugar donde la oscuridad se volvía impenetrable, se tendió sobre el vientre y gritó: «¡Dadme luz!»  
Uno de los suyos agarró una potente linterna a pilas que los electricistas de la estación habían logrado montar con un antiguo faro de coche. Pulsó un botón, y un deslumbrante rayo de luz blanca cruzó la oscuridad. Durante un segundo, arrancó a la penumbra una silueta indistinta. Entonces, una criatura pequeña y apenas visible huyó a toda velocidad hacia el norte. Artyom no se pudo contener más, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: «¡Dispárale de una vez! ¡Se nos va a escapar!».  
Por el motivo que fuera, Andrey no disparó. Entonces se levantó también Pyotr Andreyevich, con el arma a punto, y gritó: «¡Andryusha! ¿Sigues vivo?».  
Todos los que continuaban sentados en torno a la hoguera susurraron con nerviosismo. Se les oyó retirar el seguro del arma.  
Finalmente, Andrey apareció a la luz de la linterna. Se estaba sacudiendo la chaqueta.  
-¡Pues claro que estoy vivo! -gritó, entre risas.  
-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? -le replicó Pyotr Andreyevich.  
-Que si tiene tres piernas. Que si dos cabezas. ¡Que si son mutantes! Que si los Negros vienen hacia aquí. Que si os van a apuñalar a todos. Dispara, que si no se nos escapa… Habéis armado un escándalo de mil demonios, no lo entiendo.  
-¿Por qué no le has disparado? -preguntó Pyotr Andreyevich, colérico, cuando Andrey llegó a la hoguera-. Que no lo haga este chico aún lo entiendo… es joven y no ha reaccionado a tiempo. ¿Pero cómo se te ha podido escapar a ti? ¿Tú sabes lo que ocurrió en la Poleshayevskaya?  
-Ajj, esa historia de la Poleshayevskaya la he oído como mínimo diez veces… ¡Era un perro! Un cachorro. Estaba intentando por segunda vez acercarse a la hoguera para disfrutar del calor y la luz. ¡Habéis estado a punto de cargároslo! ¡Sois unos torturadores de animales!  
-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que era un perro? -dijo Artyom, ofendido-. Había hecho ruidos muy extraños. Y además, por lo que he oído, los centinelas de la semana pasada encontraron por aquí una rata del tamaño de un perro. -Se estremeció-. Le metieron la mitad del cargador en el cuerpo y aun así seguía viva.  
-¡Y tú te crees todos esos cuentos! Espera un momento, voy a buscar a la rata esa que dices -le replicó Andrey. Cargó con el fusil a hombros y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
Al cabo de un minuto se oyó un débil silbido. Luego resonó una voz cariñosa y dulce: «Venga, ven aquí… ven, pequeño, no tengas miedo.»  
Durante bastante tiempo, diez minutos quizá, Andrey siguió hablando de la misma manera, con llamadas y silbidos. Al fin, emergió nuevamente de la penumbra. Al llegar a la hoguera, sonrió, triunfante, y abrió la chaqueta. De dentro de ésta cayó un joven perrillo, tembloroso, dolorido, húmedo, insoportablemente sucio. Tenía la piel tan mugrienta que era difícil distinguir el color, los ojos muy abiertos de puro miedo, y las pequeñas orejas muy juntas. Apenas se vio en el suelo, trató de escapar, pero la robusta mano de Andrey lo agarró por el pescuezo y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia sí. Andrey le acarició la cabeza, se quitó la chaqueta y la empleó para cubrirlo.  
-Este chucho maloliente necesita calor -explicó.  
-Déjalo, Andryusha. Debe de estar cubierto de pulgas -dijo Pyotr  
Andreyevich-. O quizá tenga gusanos. Luego pasarán a tu cuerpo y los irás dejando por toda la estación…  
-Deja de rezongar, Andreyich. ¡A ver si le echas una mirada! -Andrey levantó la chaqueta y le enseñó a Pyotr Andreyevich el morro del cachorro, que seguía temblando, quizá de miedo, quizá de frío-. ¡Mírale a los ojos, Andreyich! ¡Esos ojos no pueden mentir!  
Pyotr Andreyevich contempló al perro con escepticismo. Los ojos de éste miraban con angustia, ciertamente, pero también con absoluta franqueza. Pyotr Andreyevich se enterneció.  
-Está bien. Siempre estos jóvenes investigadores de la Naturaleza… espera, voy a buscar algo que pueda morder -gruñó, y metió la mano en la mochila.  
-Sí, hazlo. Tal vez logremos convertirlo en una bestia respetable. En un pastor alemán, por ejemplo.  
Andrey acercó la chaqueta, con el perro dentro, hasta la hoguera.  
-Pero ¿de dónde puede haber salido así de pronto? -preguntó uno de los suyos-. En esa dirección ya no quedan seres humanos. Solo los Negros. ¿Y desde cuándo se dedican a criar perros?  
El que hablaba era un hombre demacrado, flaco, de cabello hirsuto. Hasta aquel momento les había estado escuchando en silencio. Miraba con desconfianza al animal, que empezaba a dormitar al calor de la hoguera.  
-Tienes razón, Kiril -le respondió Andrey, muy serio-. Que yo sepa, los Negros no crían animales.  
-Pero entonces, ¿de qué viven? ¿Qué comen? -preguntó otro, que había llegado con el grupo de Andrey, y que se rascaba ruidosamente la barbilla sin afeitar. Era un hombre alto, de anchos hombros y cuerpo vigoroso, con el cráneo rapado. Vestía una larga e imponente chaqueta de cuero, que por sí misma ya era algo fuera de lo común.  
-¿Que qué comen? Todo lo que encuentran. Eso es lo que se dice. Bichos, ratas, seres humanos. No son nada difíciles de contentar. -Andrey hizo una mueca de asco.  
-¿Son caníbales? -preguntó el rapado sin dar muestra alguna de sorpresa, porque ya había encontrado a antropófagos en otras ocasiones.  
-Sí, son caníbales. No son seres humanos. Más bien una especie de muertos vivientes. ¡El diablo sabrá lo que son en realidad! Por suerte, no tienen armas y podemos rechazar sus ataques… al menos por el momento. Pyotr, ¿te acuerdas de que hace medio año capturamos con vida a uno?  
-Sí, claro -dijo Pyotr Andreyevich-. Durante un par de semanas lo tuvimos en el bunker. No quiso beber el agua que le dábamos, y tampoco aceptó la comida. Al final, la diñó.  
-¿Lo interrogasteis? -preguntó el rapado.  
-No entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le decíamos. Le hablábamos de la manera normal, y él callaba. Como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. Cuando le pegaron, tampoco habló. Le dieron algo de comer… ni una palabra. Sólo gruñía de vez en cuando. Y antes de morir aulló de tal modo que la estación entera se despertó.  
Kiril habló de nuevo:  
-¿Y de dónde ha salido ahora ese perro?  
-El diablo lo sabrá -le respondió Andrey-. Puede ser que se les haya escapado. Tal vez fueran a comérselo. Desde allí hasta aquí hay unos dos kilómetros. Sería posible que un perro hiciese todo el camino hasta aquí, ¿verdad? O quizá perteneciera a alguien. Alguien que venía desde el norte y que ha sufrido el ataque de los Negros. Y el perro, entonces, ha escapado por su cuenta. No importa de dónde venga. Miradlo… ¿acaso os parece un monstruo? ¿Un mutante? Es un chucho maloliente, y nada más. Y el hecho mismo de que haya venido hacia nosotros demuestra que estaba domesticado. Si no, ¿para qué iba a pasarse tres horas acechando nuestra hoguera?  
Kiril calló. Estaba claro que estaba sopesando los argumentos de Andrey. Entretanto, Pyotr Andreyevich había llenado la tetera con agua del bidón y preguntó:  
-¿Quién quiere más té? Bebamos otra ronda. Dentro de poco va a llegar el relevo.  
-¡Buena idea! Yo también beberé -dijo alegremente Andrey, y los demás también se apuntaron.  
El agua hervía en la tetera. Pyotr Andreyevich sirvió a todos los que querían, y les dijo:  
-¡Escuchadme! Por favor, no habléis tanto sobre los Negros. La última vez estábamos aquí sentados, y tan pronto como alguien los mencionó, vinieron arrastrándose. Otros muchachos me han contado lo mismo. Quizá fuera una casualidad. No soy supersticioso. Pero ¿quién sabe? ¿Y si resulta que se dan cuenta de que hablamos de ellos? Nuestro turno está a punto de terminar. ¿Para qué queremos que esos hijos del demonio acudan en el último momento?  
-Es cierto. Quizá sería mejor que no habláramos más de ellos -dijo Artyom.  
-No te dejes llevar por el pánico, muchacho -dijo Andrey-. ¡Esto no es más que un paseo!  
Había intentado animar a Artyom, pero él mismo no parecía muy convencido. También sentía escalofríos con tan sólo pensar en los Negros, aunque tratara de disimularlo. Los seres humanos no le inspiraban ni el más mínimo miedo: ni los bandidos, ni los asesinos anarquistas, ni los soldados del Ejército Rojo. Pero, en cambio, sentía inquietud al pensar en aquellas criaturas, aun cuando en realidad no las temiera. Siempre que pensaba en ellas, le asaltaba una extraña incomodidad, muy distinta de la que sentía al pensar en peligros de origen humano.  
Todo el mundo enmudeció. Se hizo un pesado y opresivo silencio. Se acercaron todavía más a la hoguera. Los nudosos leños crepitaban las llamas, y de vez en cuando se oía en el túnel, en la lejanía, en el norte, un rumor sordo y cavernoso, como si la red de metro de Moscú hubiera sido el vientre de un monstruo. Un murmullo que hacía que el horror fuese aún mayor.

2

EL CAZADOR

Una vez más, Artyom se torturaba con sus miedos. Los Negros. Sólo se habían presentado una vez durante su turno de guardia, pero le habían inspirado un temor más que suficiente. Y no era de extrañar.  
Imaginemos que estás sentado en tu puesto y te calientas al lado de la hoguera. Y que de repente se oye en el túnel, desde lo más profundo, un golpeteo sordo y regular. Primero lejano, débil, y luego, en seguida, cada vez más cercano. Y entonces resuena de pronto un aullido de muerte, tan próximo que te parece que el tímpano fuese a reventar. ¡Se produce el caos! Todo el mundo se pone en pie, se apresura a levantar una barricada con sacos de arena y cajas, y el oficial al mando grita con todas sus fuerzas: «¡Alerta!»  
La reserva viene enseguida desde la estación como refuerzo, y los centinelas del metro 300 descubren la ametralladora. En tu puesto -la primera línea de defensa contra el ataque-, los hombres se arrojan al suelo, apuntan con las armas hacia la negrura del túnel y se preparan. Al fin, cuando las bestias ya están lo bastante cerca, uno de ellos enciende el reflector, y entonces aparecen bajo el rayo de luz: extrañas siluetas, como salidas de una pesadilla. Desnudas, con la piel negra y brillante, ojos gigantescos y la boca muy abierta. Idénticas todas ellas, avanzan hacia la barricada, de cara a los hombres, hacia la muerte, erguidas, sin agacharse ni una sola vez, acercándose más y más, tres, cinco, ocho criaturas… y la primera de ellas echa la cabeza hacia atrás y profiere de nuevo su aullido espectral.  
Sientes un escalofrío en el espinazo, querrías ponerte en pie de un salto y marcharte corriendo, abandonar el arma, abandonar a tus camaradas, que se vaya todo al diablo, con tal de no estar aquí. El proyector apunta a los rostros de las temibles criaturas, la cegadora luz les da en las pupilas, pero ellas no parpadean ni una sola vez, no se protegen con las manos, sino que miran hacia el rayo de luz con los ojos bien abiertos y siguen adelante, siempre adelante. ¿Tienen pupilas, en realidad?  
Finalmente llegan los del metro 300 con la ametralladora, empiezan a montarla, se gritan órdenes de uno a otro extremo. Todo está a punto. Se oye la orden largamente esperada: «¡Fuego!» Varios Kalashnikov crepitan al unísono, y también la ametralladora dispara con gran estruendo. Pero los Negros no se detienen. Erguidos, sin apartarse ni tan siquiera de su camino, siguen adelante, imperturbables. A la luz del reflector, Artyom ve cómo las balas desgarran sus cuerpos brillantes, cómo el impacto los derriba y caen de espaldas… y como al instante se ponen en pie y siguen adelante con la cabeza en alto. Y de nuevo resuena el espantoso aullido, esta vez más ronco, porque las balas les han perforado las gargantas. Tienen que pasar algunos minutos hasta que el metálico granizo pone fin a su inhumana obstinación. Luego, cuando todas las bestias yacen en el suelo, privadas de vida, privadas de movimiento, le propinan a cada una un disparo de gracia en la cabeza, desde una distancia prudencial -tal vez cinco metros-. Y, aunque todo haya terminado, y se hayan arrojado los cadáveres en el pozo, la terrorífica imagen se grabará durante mucho tiempo en vuestras retinas: cómo las balas perforaban sus negros cuerpos y la luz del reflector les quemaba esos ojos tan abiertos, y cómo las criaturas, pese a todo, seguían adelante sin inmutarse…  
Artyom se estremecía al recordarlo. «Sí -pensó-, es mejor no hablar de ello.»  
-¡Eh, Andreyitsch! ¡Podéis marcharos! ¡Ya hemos llegado! -gritó alguien desde el sur, oculto en las tinieblas-. ¡El relevo!  
Los hombres que se hallaban junto al fuego salieron de su ensimismamiento, se pusieron en pie, se desperezaron y cargaron con las armas y las mochilas. Andrey agarró al chucho. Pyotr Andreyevich y Artyom regresarían a la estación, y Andrey y los suyos al puesto del metro 300. Su turno aún no había terminado.  
Los nuevos centinelas se acercaron a la hoguera, saludaron al otro grupo con apretones de manos, les preguntaron si había ocurrido algo y les desearon un buen reposo.  
Durante el camino hacia el sur, por el túnel, Pyotr Andreyevich y Andrey empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Era obvio que habían retomado una de sus eternas polémicas. El hombre musculoso y rapado que había preguntado antes por las costumbres alimentarias de los Negros se separó de su grupo y volvió atrás hasta alcanzar a Artyom.  
-¿Conoces a Sukhoy? -le preguntó en voz baja, sin mirarle a los ojos.  
-¿Al tío Sasha? Sí, claro, es mi padre adoptivo. Vivo con él.  
-¡Vaya! -murmuró el rapado-. Es tu padre adoptivo. No tenía ni idea…  
-¿Y cómo se llama usted? -le preguntó Artyom, tras algunas dudas. Le pareció que, si aquel hombre le preguntaba por sus parientes, él también tenía derecho a preguntar.  
-¿Yo? ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?  
-Bueno… es que pensaba pasarle el recado a tío Sasha, quiero decir, a Sukhoy, de que alguien pregunta por él.  
-Ah, ya… Hunter. Dile que quien ha preguntado por él es Hunter. El Cazador. Y salúdale de mi parte.  
-¿Hunter? ¿Es su apellido? ¿O es que simplemente se hace llamar así?  
Hunter sonrió.  
-¿Apellido? Mm, ¿y por qué no? No suena nada mal. No, muchacho, no es mi apellido. Es… cómo te lo diría yo… mi vocación. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?  
-Artyom.  
-Encantado de conocerte. Me parece que dentro de poco nos conoceremos mejor. ¡Que te vaya bien!  
El hombre le guiñó el ojo a Artyom y se quedó con Andrey en el metro 300.  
Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar. A lo lejos se oía el animado barullo de la estación. Pyotr Andreyevich, que caminaba junto a Artyom, le preguntó, preocupado:  
-Oye, Artyom, ¿quién era ése? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
-Un hombre un poco raro. Me ha preguntado por tío Sasha. Quizá se conozcan. ¿Le conoce usted a él?  
-En realidad, no. Ha venido para estar entre nosotros tan sólo un par de días, no sé para qué asuntos. Creo que Andrey lo conoce. Se ha empeñado en venir a montar guardia en el puesto. El diablo sabrá por qué. En cualquier caso, su cara me suena de algo…  
-Tiene un aspecto que no es nada fácil de olvidar.  
-¿Dónde lo habré visto? ¿No sabrás por casualidad cómo se llama?  
-Hunter. Al menos, eso es lo que me ha dicho él. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa.  
Pyotr Andreyevich arrugó la frente.  
-¿Hunter? Ese nombre no me suena nada ruso…  
Se distinguía ya una luz roja. Igual que el resto de estaciones, la VDNKh no disponía de mucha corriente eléctrica. Los humanos vivían su tercera década en aquel lugar con la purpúrea iluminación de emergencia; tan sólo en los «alojamientos privados» -tiendas o habitaciones- se empleaban todavía las bombillas de siempre. Sin embargo, quedaban algunas estaciones ricas que podían permitirse el lujo de emplear verdaderas lámparas de vapor de mercurio. Circulaban leyendas al respecto, y los habitantes de las estaciones apartadas, y abandonadas de la mano de Dios, tenían como máximo deseo llegar hasta allí para poder contemplar con sus propios ojos el milagro.  
Al llegar a la salida del túnel, entregaron sus armas a la guardia y ficharon para la salida. Pyotr Andreyevich le estrechó la mano a Artyom y le dijo:  
-¡Ahora vámonos a dormir! Yo ya casi no me aguanto, y estoy seguro de que tú serías capaz de dormirte en pie. Un caluroso saludo para Sukhoy. Tendría que venir un día de visita.  
Artyom se despidió de los demás y, presa de un cansancio repentino, se arrastró hasta su morada.  
En la VDNKh vivían unas doscientas personas. Unas pocas en las dependencias del personal, la mayoría en tiendas de campaña. Eran tiendas del ejército, viejas y raídas, pero reparadas a mano con gran competencia. Bajo tierra no había viento ni lluvia, y sus habitantes se encargaban de tenerlas en perfectas condiciones para que fueran habitables. Protegían del calor, e incluso de la luz, y amortiguaban los ruidos del exterior. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?  
Las tiendas se acurrucaban junto a las paredes, tanto por el lado del andén como por el del vestíbulo central. Este último estaba dividido de un extremo a otro por un espacio libre que hacía las veces de calle. Algunas tiendas grandes, para matrimonios con hijos, se encontraban en los arcos que daban acceso al andén, pero varios de éstos, a ambos extremos del vestíbulo, así como en su centro, quedaban libres. Bajo el andén también había espacio, pero no el suficiente para habitarlo. En la VDNKh se empleaban como despensas.  
Los dos túneles que partían hacia al norte estaban conectados, a escasos metros de la estación, por un breve trecho de vía transversal, instalado en su tiempo para que los trenes pudieran volver hacia atrás. Pero, en el momento presente, uno de los dos túneles terminaba en el punto de conexión con esa vía. Los habitantes de la estación habían provocado un derrumbe en el trecho posterior. El otro túnel iba hacia el norte, en dirección al Jardín Botánico, y casi hasta Mytishchi[13]. Lo habían dejado abierto por si se daba una situación de emergencia, y era allí donde Artyom había estado montando guardia. El resto del segundo túnel, así como el tramo de conexión, se empleaba para el cultivo de setas. Los habitantes de la estación habían desmontado las vías, habían dejado la tierra cultivable al descubierto y la habían abonado con desechos procedentes de los contenedores de basura. En aquel lugar sólo había ya blancas hileras de setas. Uno de los dos túneles que iban hacia el sur se había venido abajo en el metro 300, y al final de este, lo más lejos posible de las viviendas de los humanos, se encontraban los gallineros y las pocilgas.  
La morada de Artyom se hallaba en la calle principal. Allí, en una de las tiendas pequeñas, vivía con su padre adoptivo. Éste trabajaba en la Administración, y era responsable de los contactos con otras estaciones. Por ese motivo, podían vivir los dos solos en una tienda. Era sólo suya, de la máxima categoría. A menudo, Sukhoy desaparecía durante dos o tres semanas. Nunca se llevaba consigo a Artyom. Decía que sus misiones eran demasiado arriesgadas y que no quería que corriese peligro. Siempre regresaba enflaquecido y sin afeitar, a veces incluso herido, y durante la primera noche se sentaba junto a Artyom y le contaba historias muy difíciles de creer, aun para los habitantes de aquel grotesco mundo subterráneo.  
Por supuesto, Artyom sentía también el impulso de viajar, pero habría sido una locura pasearse por el Metro porque sí. Las patrullas de las estaciones independientes eran muy desconfiadas y no dejaban pasar a nadie que llevara armas. Y adentrarse en el túnel sin armas era una muerte segura. Por ello, Artyom nunca se había alejado mucho de la estación después de que su padre adoptivo lo trajera de la Savyolovskaya. Alguna vez había ido en viaje de negocios a la Alexeyevskaya, pero nunca solo, naturalmente, sino con un grupo, y de vez en cuando habían llegado incluso hasta la Rizhskaya. También había participado en una incursión sobre la que no podía decir ni una palabra a nadie, por mucho que quisiera.  
Todo había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún no había Negros en el Jardín Botánico. Se trataba simplemente de una estación abandonada y oscura. En aquella época las patrullas de la VDNKh se aventuraban mucho más allá en dirección norte, y Artyom era todavía un crío. Cierto día, se arriesgó junto con dos amigos: después de que llegara el relevo lograron escapar sin que los guardias del puesto de vigilancia exterior les vieran. Iban con linternas y con una escopeta de dos cañones que uno de los muchachos había birlado a sus padres. Se pasearon durante un largo rato por la estación de Botanicheski Sad. Era un lugar horrendo, pero, al mismo tiempo, interesante. Por todos lados, a la luz de las linternas, hallaron restos de viviendas humanas: interiores quemados, libros carbonizados, juguetes rotos, ropa hecha jirones… las ratas iban en silencio de aquí para allá, de vez en cuando se oía un extraño chirrido. Y entonces, uno de los amigos de Artyom -probablemente Zhenya, el más despierto y curioso de los tres- tuvo una idea: ¿y si tratáramos de abrir la puerta y subir hacia arriba por la escalera eléctrica? Tan sólo para ver cómo es el mundo de arriba. Para ver lo que hay.  
Al principio, Artyom se opuso. Se acordaba demasiado bien de las últimas historias que le había contado su padre adoptivo. Le había hablado de seres humanos que salían a la superficie y que luego padecían graves enfermedades, y también de los horrores que se podían encontrar allí arriba. Pero los otros dos trataron de convencerle. Era una oportunidad única. ¿Cuándo podrían acercarse de nuevo a una estación abandonada sin la compañía de adultos? Y además podían subir y ver con sus propios ojos cómo era el mundo cuando no se tenía nada sobre la cabeza… Como todos estos argumentos no sirvieron para nada, le dijeron que era un cobarde y que lo harían sin él. La idea de quedarse solo en la estación abandonada, y de hacer el ridículo ante sus dos mejores amigos, se le hizo insoportable a Artyom, y por ello, aún en contra de su voluntad, les siguió.  
Se llevaron una gran sorpresa: el mecanismo de la puerta metálica que se interponía entre los andenes y la escalera automática aún funcionaba. Fue precisamente Artyom quien, tras media hora de desesperados forcejeos, consiguió activarlo. La herrumbrosa puerta de hierro se deslizó chirriando hacia un lado, y quedó ante sus ojos una escalera mecánica relativamente corta que llevaba hasta arriba. Algunos escalones se habían salido de su sitio, y así pudieron ver, a la luz de las linternas, las gigantescas ruedas dentadas que años atrás habían dejado de moverse para siempre. La herrumbre las había corroído, y estaban cubiertas de una sustancia de color marrón que se movía de manera casi imperceptible. Tuvo que pasar un rato para que los tres consiguieran llegar hasta arriba. En más de una ocasión, uno de los escalones cedió bajo su peso y rodó escalera abajo. Tuvieron que agarrarse a los soportes de la antigua iluminación de la escalera para poder pasar sobre los huecos que quedaban. El trecho que tenían que recorrer hasta llegar arriba no era largo, pero su coraje inicial se había desvanecido al romperse el primer escalón. Para infundirse nuevamente valor, se imaginaron que eran verdaderos Stalkers.  
«Stalker» a pesar de su sonido extranjero y extraño, esta palabra había entrado en la lengua rusa. Originalmente designaba a individuos que habían caído en la miseria y se arriesgaban a entrar en campos de pruebas abandonados por el ejército. Su objetivo era encontrar proyectiles y bombas no utilizados para desmontarlos y vender las partes metálicas en desguaces. También se refería a todo tipo de personajes dudosos que en tiempos de paz se arrastraban por las alcantarillas y hacían otras cosas por el estilo. Todos ellos tenían algo en común: se arriesgaban a correr peligros extremos, se enfrentaban a lo desconocido, lo incomprensible, lo terrible, lo inexplicable. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía encontrarse en los campos de pruebas abandonados, donde la tierra, contaminada por la radiación, desfigurada por millares de explosiones, atravesada por trincheras y perforada por catacumbas, podía haber alumbrado monstruosas criaturas? Y tan sólo la imaginación alcanzaba a concebir lo que habría crecido en las cañerías de aquella ciudad monstruosa, desde que los dueños de las viviendas hubieran cerrado los accesos con el fin de aislarse para siempre de aquel tenebroso, angosto y fétido laberinto.  
En el Metro se llamaba «Stalkers» a los temerarios que se atrevían a ascender a la superficie. Provistos de trajes aislantes, máscaras de respiración con los anteojos empañados, armados hasta los dientes, subían para proveerse de bienes que la comunidad necesitaba: municiones, máquinas, piezas de recambio, sustancias inflamables. Las personas que se atrevían a subir se contaban por cientos, pero eran pocos los que regresaban con vida. Eran considerados de gran valor. Su rango era todavía más alto que el de los antiguos trabajadores del Metro. Arriba acechaban todo tipo de peligros, desde la propia radiación hasta las terroríficas criaturas que ésta había engendrado. Sí, aún había vida en la superficie, pero no podía compararse con lo que comúnmente se entendía como tal.  
Todos y cada uno de los Stalkers eran leyendas en vida, semidioses. Jóvenes y ancianos les miraban con fascinación. Los niños nacían en un mundo en el que ya no era posible nadar ni volar, en el que las palabras «piloto» y «marinero» apenas si se utilizaban, y por ello lo que los chicos querían era hacerse Stalkers. Marcharse envueltos en una armadura brillante, acompañados por cientos de miradas temerosas y emocionadas, hacia lo alto, allá donde moraban los dioses. Luchar contra monstruos, y luego, tras regresar bajo tierra, ofrecerles a los hombres carburante, municiones, luz y fuego. Es decir: la vida.  
También Artyom, y sus amigos Zhenya y Vitali, el Criticón, habrían querido hacer de Stalkers. Y, mientras trepaban con gran esfuerzo por la  
escalera mecánica, pese a los temibles crujidos de ésta y a los escalones que se desprendían, se habían imaginado que ya llevaban puesto el traje aislante con los contadores Geiger y que iban armados con potentes ametralladoras portátiles, como los verdaderos Stalkers. Pero no llevaban contadores Geiger ni trajes aislantes, y en vez de las imponentes ametralladoras del ejército tenían solamente aquella escopeta antediluviana de doble cañón, que ni siquiera sabían si funcionaría.  
La escalada terminó enseguida. Les faltaba muy poco para llegar a la superficie. Por fortuna, era de noche. Si no, se habrían quedado ciegos. Sus ojos, que durante los largos años de vida subterránea se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, las hogueras de acampada y la luz roja de la iluminación de emergencia, no habrían soportado los cegadores rayos del sol. Ciegos e indefensos, no habrían tenido apenas posibilidad de volver a casa.  
El vestíbulo de entrada de la estación Botanicheski Sad estaba destruido casi totalmente. La mitad del techo se había venido abajo, y a través del boquete se alcanzaba a ver un cielo estival de color azul oscuro. Como no había nubes de polvo radiactivo que lo empañaran, relucían miríadas de estrellas. ¿Pero qué puede significar un cielo estrellado para un niño incapaz de imaginarse lo que es no tener nada sobre la cabeza? Levantar la cabeza y no encontrarse con una bóveda de hormigón, ni con un mohoso laberinto de cables y tubos, sino con un abismo de color azul oscuro, que de repente se abre ante tus ojos… ¿Qué sentimiento les podía inspirar? ¡Y las estrellas! ¿Acaso el hombre que no ha visto nunca las estrellas puede llegar a concebir lo que es el infinito? Es probable que el concepto de infinito naciera una noche bajo la impresión de la bóveda celeste. Millones de fuegos refulgentes, de clavos de plata en una cúpula de terciopelo azul…  
Tres, cinco… no, fueron diez los minutos que los jóvenes pasaron allí, incapaces de decir ni una sola palabra. Y seguramente se habrían quedado hasta la madrugada, y se habrían abrasado en carne viva, de no ser por un aullido terrible, desgarrador, que se hizo oír de súbito en la cercanía. Al instante volvieron en sí, y corrieron hacia la escalera automática. Descendieron a toda prisa, sin resuello, sin precaución alguna. En un par de ocasiones estuvieron a punto de tropezar y de caerse sobre las ruedas dentadas. Pero se sostuvieron y se empujaron los unos a los otros, y en pocos segundos lograron deshacer el camino.  
Los últimos diez escalones los recorrieron prácticamente a saltos, perdieron la escopeta, y se arrojaron al instante sobre los sistemas de control de la puerta de hierro. Pero, ¡maldita sea!, la oxidada puerta se desencajó de su marco y no hubo manera de volver a ponerla bien. Medio muertos de miedo, porque temían que alguno de los monstruos de la superficie los persiguiera, huyeron hasta encontrar a su gente en el puesto avanzado del norte.  
Sabían que dejar la puerta abierta había sido una estupidez. Quizá les hubieran abierto a los mutantes un camino hacia abajo, hacia el Metro, hacia los seres humanos. Por ello, acordaron no contarle a nadie dónde habían estado. Dijeron a los centinelas que habían querido ir a cazar ratas por un túnel lateral, pero que habían perdido el arma, se habían asustado y habían vuelto.  
Artyom tuvo que aguantar la fenomenal zurra que le propinó su padre adoptivo. El trasero le ardía bajo los golpes del cinturón de oficial, pero aguantó como un partisano cautivo y no reveló su secreto de guerra. También sus camaradas guardaron silencio. Y todo el mundo les creyó.  
Pero, al recordar esta historia, Artyom se hundía en sus cavilaciones. ¿Podía ser que aquella aventura -y sobre todo, la puerta que habían dejado abierta- tuviera algo que ver con las monstruosas criaturas que durante los últimos años habían estado atacando cada vez con mayor frecuencia el puesto de guardia exterior?  
Artyom saludaba a todos los que encontraba, se detenía aquí y allá, para informarse de las últimas novedades, estrecharle la mano a un conocido, besar en la mejilla a una joven amiga, informar a los mayores que le preguntaban por su padre adoptivo. Finalmente, llegó a su tienda. No había nadie en casa, y decidió acostarse sin esperar a Sukhoy. Al fin y al cabo, ocho horas de guardia no eran ninguna minucia. Se sacó las botas, se quitó la chaqueta y hundió el rostro en la almohada. No tardó en dormirse.  
Una de las alas de la tienda se levantó, y, sin hacer ruido, una poderosa figura se coló en el interior. Desconocía aquel rostro. La roja iluminación de emergencia arrojaba siniestros reflejos sobre su cráneo rapado. Se oyó una voz cavernosa:  
-Ya lo ves. Nos encontramos de nuevo. Tu padre adoptivo no está. No importa. Tarde o temprano lo vamos a atrapar. No se nos escapará. Entretanto, vas a venir conmigo. Tendríamos que hablar de algo. De la Puerta del Jardín Botánico, por ejemplo…  
Artyom se quedó de piedra. Reconoció la voz del hombre que se había presentado como Hunter. Se le estaba acercando lentamente, sin hacer ruido, no le podía ver el rostro, había algo raro en la luz… Artyom quiso pedir ayuda, pero una mano grande, fría como la de un muerto, le tapó la boca. Finalmente consiguió agarrar la linterna, encenderla e iluminar la cara del hombre. Y lo que vio le dejó por un instante sin aliento: en vez de un rostro humano, aunque tosco y brutal, descubrió una mueca negra y dos ojos gigantescos, privados de inteligencia, desprovistos de pupilas, y una boca muy abierta. Artyom pegó un salto, logró soltarse y corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda. De repente se apagó la luz, la estación entera quedó a oscuras. Tan sólo en la lejanía se divisaba el pálido fulgor de una hoguera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Artyom corrió hacia allí. El devorador de hombres salió también de la tienda y corrió tras él, mientras le gritaba: «¡Quieto ahí! ¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte!». Estalló en una terrible carcajada que, al cabo de unos instantes, se transformó en un ensordecedor aullido de muerte. Artyom corría sin volverse. Oía a sus espaldas unas pesadas botas, en absoluto veloces, sino calmosas y mesuradas, como si su perseguidor supiera que no era necesario apresurarse, que tarde o temprano iba a capturarle. Al acercarse a la hoguera, Artyom se percató de que había allí un hombre sentado que le daba la espalda. Quiso agarrarlo por el hombro y pedirle ayuda, pero, entonces, el hombre cayó de espaldas al suelo. Artyom se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo muerto. Su rostro, sin motivo aparente, estaba cubierto de escarcha. Y vio que el cadáver helado era el de su padre adoptivo, el tío Sasha…  
-¡Eh, Artyom! ¡Ya has dormido suficiente! Debes de llevar siete horas en el catre. ¡Levanta, haragán! ¡Tenemos una visita!  
Era la voz de Sukhoy.  
Artyom se incorporó sobre la cama y, desconcertado, clavó los ojos en su padre adoptivo. Cuando ya llevaba un minuto parpadeando, preguntó por fin:  
-Tío Sasha… tú… ¿no te ha ocurrido nada?  
-No, ya ves que no -le respondió Sukhoy-. Ahora, vamos. ¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? Te voy a presentar a un amigo.  
Afuera se oyó una voz cavernosa que Artyom ya conocía. La frente se le cubrió de sudor frío, porque le recordó la pesadilla de un momento atrás.  
-Cómo, ¿es que ya os conocéis? -se maravilló Sukhoy-. ¡Ah, Artyom, eres de lo más famoso!  
El invitado entró con dificultad en la tienda. Artyom se encogió y se acurrucó contra la pared de lona. Era Hunter. Una vez más se acordó de su pesadilla: los ojos oscuros y vacíos, las pesadas botas que le seguían de cerca, el cadáver helado junto a la hoguera…  
-Sí, nos conocemos ya -consiguió decir Artyom, y, con suma reticencia, le tendió la mano a Hunter.  
Éste tenía la suya cálida y seca. Artyom se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Aquel hombre no era malo. Todo había sido una fantasía, atizada por la angustia que había sufrido durante las ocho horas de guardia en el túnel. Sus miedos le habían gastado una mala pasada mientras dormía.  
-Por favor, Artyom, caliéntanos agua para el té. -Sukhoy le guiñó el ojo a su invitado-, ¿Has probado nuestro té? ¡Es fuerte!  
Hunter asintió con la cabeza.  
-Lo sé. Es un buen té. En la estación Peshatniki también hacen. Pero el suyo es agua sucia. El vuestro, en cambio, no tiene punto de comparación.  
Artyom fue por agua, y luego se dirigió a la hoguera comunitaria para calentar la tetera. Por el camino se le ocurrió que Peshatniki se hallaba al otro extremo de la red metropolitana. ¡Sólo el diablo sabía cuan largo era el camino hasta allí! Había un gran número de líneas, corredores y estaciones por los que sólo se podía transitar a fuerza de engaños, violencia o amigos poderosos. Y aquel hombre decía con toda tranquilidad: «Ahí también hacen». Sí, no cabía duda de que se trataba de un personaje interesante, aunque le provocara cierta inquietud. Y tenía unas manos fuertes. Artyom, por su parte, no era manco, y en general le gustaba estrechar la mano de sus interlocutores para medir sus fuerzas con éstos.  
Cuando el agua empezó a hervir, tomó la tetera y regresó a la tienda. Hunter se había quitado el abrigo. Dejaba a la vista un jersey de cuello de cisne, de color negro, muy ceñido sobre un cuello robusto y un torso musculoso. Lo llevaba metido por dentro de unos pantalones militares. Sobre el jersey se había puesto un chaleco multiusos con gran número de bolsillos, y le colgaba del hombro, en una pistolera, una pistola bruñida de impresionantes dimensiones. Al fijarse en ella, Artyom se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una Stechkin[14] con silenciador atornillado. Llevaba incorporado otro accesorio más, quizás una mira de rayo láser. Un monstruo como aquel debía de haberle costado una fortuna. Ciertamente no se trataba de un arma únicamente para la autodefensa, eso estaba claro. Artyom se acordó de que Hunter, al decirle su nombre, había añadido: el cazador.  
-Venga, Artyom, sírvele al invitado -exclamó Sukhoy-. Siéntate, Hunter. ¡A ver qué me cuentas! El diablo sabrá cuánto tiempo hace que te veo.  
-Ya hablaremos luego sobre mí. No tengo muchas novedades interesantes. Pero he oído que a vosotros os han estado ocurriendo cosas raras. Parece que ciertas criaturas os están atacando. Desde el norte. He oído algo así en el puesto de vigilancia exterior. ¿Qué sucede?  
Hunter hablaba de una manera peculiar, con frases breves y entrecortadas.  
El rostro de Sukhoy se ensombreció súbitamente.  
-Es la muerte lo que sucede, Hunter. Se acerca la muerte de todos nosotros. Nuestro destino viene reptando hacia nosotros. Eso es lo que sucede.  
-¿Y por qué la muerte? He oído que os estáis defendiendo con éxito. El enemigo no tiene armas. Pero ¿de dónde proceden esos enemigos? ¿Quiénes son? No he escuchado nada semejante en otras estaciones. Esas criaturas se encuentran sólo aquí. Quiero saber de qué se trata. Presiento un gran peligro. Quiero saber su gravedad y de qué se trata. Por eso he venido.  
-Tenemos que acabar con ese peligro, ¿verdad? -dijo Sukhoy con una sonrisa triste-. El mismo cowboy de siempre. La única pregunta es: ¿Podremos? Ése es el problema. Esta historia es mucho más complicada de lo que tú piensas. No se trata simplemente de unos cuantos zombis, ni de cadáveres andantes, como los que podrías ver en una película. En las películas todo es muy fácil: cargas el revólver con cartuchos de plata -levantó la mano e imitó la forma de una pistola-y pum, pum, derrotas a los poderes del mal. Pero esto es diferente. Es algo terrible. Y yo no me asusto fácilmente, Hunter. Tú lo sabes bien.  
-¿Tienes miedo? -le preguntó el asombrado Hunter.  
-Su arma más poderosa es el terror. Cada vez es más difícil que los soldados aguanten en sus puestos. Están allí, apostados, con las metralletas y las ametralladoras a punto de disparar, y entonces los atacan esas criaturas, sin armas. Y aunque los nuestros saben que cuentan con la superioridad numérica y que están mejor armados que ellos, se sienten tentados de huir. Les cuesta mucho resistirse al miedo. Ya tenemos a algunos que deberían ingresar en una clínica psiquiátrica, te lo digo con toda la confianza. ¡No es sólo que tengamos miedo, Hunter! -Sukhoy bajó la voz-. No sé muy bien cómo te lo podría explicar… cada vez es más intenso. Ejercen algún tipo de influjo sobre el cerebro. Se les siente venir desde lejos, y esa sensación se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, como una especie de insoportable nerviosismo que hace que las rodillas se te pongan a temblar. Al principio no se les oye, y aún menos se les ve, pero se siente su cercanía. Y entonces suena el aullido. En ese momento, todo el mundo querría echarse a correr. Finalmente te empieza a temblar el cuerpo entero. Y luego, mucho tiempo después de que todo haya terminado, les sigues viendo, sigues viendo cómo avanzan contra la luz del reflector…  
Artyom se sobresaltó. Así pues, las pesadillas no lo afectaban solo a él. Hasta aquel momento no había querido comentarlas con nadie, por miedo de que le tomaran por un cobarde, o por un perturbado.  
-Esas criaturas le alteran a uno el cerebro -siguió contando Sukhoy-. Podríamos decir que sintonizan tu frecuencia de onda para que les sientas en todas tus fibras. Y eso no es simple miedo. Sé muy bien de qué te estoy hablando.  
Hunter estaba sentado, inmóvil, y examinaba a Sukhoy con la mirada. Se veía a las claras que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que había oído. Entonces tomó un trago de la infusión y habló lentamente en voz baja:  
-Este peligro nos amenaza a todos, Sukhoy. A la totalidad de este Metro de mierda, no sólo a vuestra estación.  
Al principio pareció que Sukhoy no le quisiera responder, pero de repente estalló:  
-¿A todo el Metro, dices? No, no sólo al Metro. A la totalidad de esta civilización del progreso que progresó demasiado. ¡Ahora tendremos que pagar por ello! Estamos luchando por nuestra misma existencia, Hunter. Por la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Esos Negros no son fantasmas, ni vampiros. Son el Homo novus, la siguiente etapa evolutiva, mejor adaptada que la nuestra al medio ambiente. ¡Ellos son el futuro! Puede que el Sapiens aguante todavía un par de décadas, o medio siglo pudriéndose en estos agujeros malditos por Dios que nosotros mismos excavamos cuando todavía éramos demasiados y había que esconder a los pobres bajo tierra durante el día. Nos transformaremos en criaturas pálidas y atrofiadas como los Morlocks de Wells, ya sabes, los de La máquina del tiempo. Ellos también habían pertenecido en el pasado a la especie Homo sapiens... ¡Sí, claro, somos optimistas, no queremos diñarla tan fácilmente! Cultivamos setas en nuestra propia mierda, y hemos hecho del cerdo el mejor amigo del hombre. De hecho, es nuestro socio en la lucha por la supervivencia. Tragamos píldoras multivitamínicas que nuestros antepasados, con sabia previsión, enterraron aquí a toneladas. De vez en cuando nos arrastramos hasta el exterior. Para hacernos con un bidón de gasolina, o con ropa vieja de alguien que ya murió, o con un puñado de cartuchos, si la cosa sale muy bien. Y luego volvemos aquí a toda velocidad, a este asfixiante agujero, siempre con el temor de que alguien nos vea. Porque lo de allí arriba ya no es nuestro hogar. Este mundo ya no nos pertenece, Cazador. Este mundo ya no nos pertenece.  
Sukhoy calló, y contempló el vaho que subía desde la tetera y desaparecía a la media luz de la tienda.  
Hunter no le respondió, y Artyom se dio cuenta, repentinamente, de que nunca había oído hablar de aquella manera a su padre adoptivo. Se había desvanecido su antigua confianza en que todo iría bien, las frases del tipo «¡No temas! ¡Saldremos de ésta!», los guiños con los que animaba a los demás. O quizás hubiera estado siempre fingiendo…  
-¿No dices nada, Cazador? ¡Venga, discute conmigo! ¿Qué ha sido de tu optimismo? La última vez que hablamos me decías todavía que la radiación estaba remitiendo y que los humanos podríamos salir de nuevo a la superficie. ¡Ah, Cazador…! «El Sol se eleva sobre el bosque, pero no por mí…»[15] Nos agarraremos a esta vida, nos valdremos de todas nuestras fuerzas para no soltarla, porque es posible que después no haya nada, como han dicho siempre los filósofos y los herejes. Tú no quieres creerlo, pero en lo más hondo de tu ser sabes que es verdad. Además, esta vida nos gusta mucho, ¿verdad que sí, Cazador? Los dos le tenemos mucho apego. Los dos nos arrastraremos por este laberinto apestoso, dormiremos con los cerdos, devoraremos ratas… ¡pero sobreviviremos! ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Despierta, Cazador! No habrá quien escriba sobre ti un libro titulado Un hombre de verdad[16], no habrá quien cante tu voluntad de vivir, tu instinto de conservación. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrás aguantarte a fuerza de setas, complejos multivitamínicos y carne de cerdo? ¡Ríndete, Homo sapiens! ¡Ahora ya no reinas sobre la Naturaleza! No, no hace falta que te mueras enseguida, no queremos que sea así. Arrástrate todavía un poco mientras dure tu agonía y ahógate en tus propios excrementos. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber, Sapiens-, ya has vivido lo suficiente. La Evolución, cuyas leyes alcanzaste a comprender tan bien, ha subido otro peldaño. Ya no eres la corona de la creación. Eres un dinosaurio. Es hora de que le dejemos nuestro lugar a una nueva criatura, una criatura más perfecta. No seas egoísta, la obra ha terminado, deja que otros representen su papel. Puede que las generaciones futuras se estrujen el seso tratando de adivinar por qué el Homo Sapiens dejó de existir… aunque no creo que eso le interese a nadie.  
Durante el monólogo de Sukhoy, Hunter se había estado examinando con absoluta calma las uñas de las manos. Finalmente levantó la mirada, contempló al padre adoptivo de Artyom y le dijo con voz pesarosa:  
-Te has ablandado mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste entonces: si preservamos nuestra cultura, si no perdemos el coraje, si seguimos hablando en ruso, y si enseñamos a leer y escribir a nuestros hijos, no tendremos tan malas perspectivas. Tal vez sobrevivamos bajo tierra. Eso es lo que tú me dijiste, ¿o, no? Y ahora dices: ¡Ríndete, Sapiens! ¿A qué viene eso?  
-Me he dado cuenta de un par de cosas, Cazador. He comprendido lo que quizá tú también llegues a comprender, o quizá no: que somos dinosaurios, y que éstos son nuestros últimos días. No importa que duren una década o un siglo…  
-No merece la pena seguir resistiendo, ¿verdad? -le interrumpió Hunter. Había algo terrible en su tono de voz-. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes decirme?  
Sukhoy bajó los ojos. A él, que nunca le había confesado sus debilidades a nadie, le resultaba muy difícil decirle todo aquello a su viejo amigo, y todavía más en presencia de Artyom. Su sufrimiento era patente.  
-Pues por mí puedes esperar todo el tiempo que quieras -le dijo Hunter pausadamente, y entonces se puso en pie-. Y ellos también. ¿Nuevas especies? ¿Evolución? ¿Extinción inevitable? Ya he pasado por otras cosas. Esto que ocurre aquí no me da ningún miedo. ¿Lo entiendes? No me voy a rendir. ¿Instinto de conservación? Puedes llamarlo así, si tú quieres. Sí, voy a agarrarme a esta vida, y me la suda esa evolución de la que me hablas. Aunque nuevas especies se pongan a la cola, yo no soy una oveja ni pienso permitir que me lleven al matadero. Ríndete, por favor, y ve en busca de esos colegas tuyos más perfectos y adaptados al medio, cédeles tu puesto en la Historia. Si de verdad piensas que ya has luchado bastante, entonces lárgate, deserta. No te voy a condenar por ello. Pero no quieras asustarme a mí. Y tampoco intentes arrastrarme hasta el matadero. ¿Para qué me haces esas prédicas? ¿Para no estar tan solo, para poder rendirte con toda la comunidad… para que la rendición no sea tan humillante? ¿O es que quizás el enemigo te ha prometido una cazuela con sopa de sémola caliente por cada uno de los camaradas que pongas en sus manos? ¿Dices que mi lucha es inútil? ¿Que nos encontramos en los márgenes del abismo? ¡A la mierda con tu abismo! ¡Si te crees que tu lugar está allí, en el fondo, hazme el favor de tomar aliento y salta! Pero aquí se separan nuestros caminos. El día en el que el ser humano racional, el Homo sapiens cultivado y civilizado opte por la rendición, renunciaré yo también a este título de honor y me transformaré en animal. Y, como un animal, me aferraré a la vida y saltaré a la garganta de quien sea para sobrevivir. Y sobreviviré. ¿Lo has entendido? ¡Sobreviviré!  
Hunter se sentó y le pidió en voz baja a Artyom que le trajera más té. Entonces, Sukhoy se levantó y salió afuera, melancólico y taciturno, para ir por agua y calentar de nuevo la tetera. Artyom se quedó solo en la tienda con Hunter. Se había inflamado con sus últimas palabras, preñadas de vibrante desprecio y airada voluntad de sobrevivir. Durante largo rato, dudó en hablarle. Pero entonces, Hunter le habló a él.  
-¿Y qué piensas tú, muchacho? Puedes hablar tranquilo, no tengas falsas discreciones. ¿Preferirías ser una planta? ¿O un dinosaurio? ¿Tú también quieres quedarte sentado sobre tus cosas y esperar a que vengan por ti? ¿Conoces la historia de la rana y la leche? En cierta ocasión, dos ranas se cayeron dentro de un cuenco de leche. Una de ellas empleó la razón y se dio cuenta en seguida de que no tenía sentido resistirse, de que era imposible escapar al destino. Y quién sabe, quizás haya vida después de la muerte, y en tal caso, ¿de qué serviría fatigarse y abrigar vanas esperanzas? Así, no hizo nada y se ahogó. La segunda rana debía de ser imbécil. O atea. En cualquier caso, se puso a mover las patas como loca. Podríamos preguntarnos, ¿para qué? Su muerte era inevitable. Pero el caso es que movió y movió las patas. Hasta que la leche se convirtió en mantequilla. Y así pudo escapar viva… y ahora, guardemos un minuto de silencio por su colega, que en nombre del progreso filosófico y del pensamiento racional perdió la vida.  
Artyom carraspeó para aclarar la voz.  
-¿Quién es usted?  
-¿Que quién soy yo? Ya lo sabes. Soy un cazador.  
-¿Pero por qué se hace llamar Cazador? ¿A qué se dedica usted? ¿Se dedica a la caza?  
-Cómo te lo podría explicar… ¿sabes cómo está constituido el organismo humano? Se compone de millones de diminutas células. Algunas de ellas transmiten señales eléctricas, otras almacenan información, hay otras que absorben los alimentos, y otras que transportan oxígeno. Pero todas ellas, incluso las más importantes, morirían en menos de un día, y el organismo entero perecería, si no existieran determinadas células que componen el sistema inmunitario. Se llaman macrófagos. Trabajan metódica y regularmente, como un reloj o un metrónomo. Tan pronto como un cuerpo extraño se introduce en el cuerpo, lo detectan, por mucho que quiera esconderse, y más pronto o más tarde lo encuentran y -Hunter imitó con las manos el gesto de estrangular a alguien, y lo acompañó con un desagradable chasquido de labios- lo eliminan.  
-¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con su oficio?  
-Imagínate que todo el Metro fuera una especie de organismo humano. Un organismo complejo, formado por cuarenta mil células. Pues yo soy un macrófago. Un cazador. Ése es mi oficio. Hay que eliminar todas las amenazas que sean lo suficientemente serias como para dañar al organismo entero. Ése es mi trabajo.  
Sukhoy había vuelto con la tetera y les llenó la taza. Era evidente que se había serenado. Se dirigió a Hunter.  
-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer para acabar de raíz con el peligro, cowboy? ¿Saldrás de caza y acribillarás a todos los Negros? No lo conseguirás. No merece la pena, Hunter. No merece la pena.  
-Siempre nos queda una salida. El último recurso. Hacer explotar vuestro túnel norte. Que se venga abajo. Y así tu nueva raza ya no podría entrar. Quizá se reproducirían allá arriba, pero dejarían en paz a los topos que vivimos aquí abajo. Nuestro hábitat actual es el subsuelo.  
-¿Ah, sí? Te voy a contar una cosa que aquí no sabe casi nadie. Ya hicimos estallar el segundo túnel. Y mira lo que ocurrió: por encima de nosotros, en la superficie, hay corrientes de agua. En aquella ocasión faltó muy poco para que esto se inundara. Si la carga explosiva hubiera sido un poco más fuerte… habríamos tenido que decirle adiós a nuestra querida VDNKh. Porque, si también hiciéramos estallar el otro túnel norte, nos ahogaríamos, o quizá nos freiría un caldo radiactivo. Eso sí que sería el fin, y no sólo para nosotros. Ése es el peligro que de verdad amenaza al Metro. Si ésas son nuestras tácticas en la lucha por la supervivencia, la especie derrotada será la nuestra. ¡Jaque!  
-¿Y qué me dices de la puerta hermética? ¿No hay nadie que pueda cerrarla?  
-Hará unos quince años, algún listo desmontó las puertas de la línea entera, seguramente para emplearlas en las defensas de su propia estación. Nadie sabe quién fue. ¿No te habías enterado? Una vez más, jaque.  
-¿El número de ataques se ha incrementado durante los últimos tiempos?  
-¡Y de qué manera! Cuesta creer que hace muy poco aún no supiéramos nada de ellos. Ahora se han convertido en el peligro principal. Créeme: falta poco para el día en el que nos barran, junto con todas nuestras fortificaciones, linternas y ametralladoras. Al cabo, no podemos exigirle a la red de metro entera que proteja a una única estación, una estación inútil. Es verdad que hacemos un té muy bueno, pero nadie se jugará la vida por él. Y además, los de Peshatniki ya nos están haciendo la competencia con el suyo. Una vez más, jaque -la sonrisa triste asomó una vez más a los labios de Sukhoy-. Nadie nos necesita. Dentro de muy poco, no estaremos ya en posición de rechazar los ataques con nuestras propias fuerzas. No podemos aislarnos de ellos, no podemos cegar el túnel. Por razones evidentes, tampoco podemos salir a la superficie y exterminarlos allí. Así pues, jaque mate. ¡Estás en jaque mate, Cazador! Y yo también. Dentro de muy poco, todos nosotros estaremos en completo jaque mate, cuando entiendas lo que quiero decir.  
-Eso lo veremos -le respondió ácidamente Hunter-. Eso lo veremos.  
Siguieron sentados allí durante un rato y hablaron de asuntos diversos. A menudo decían nombres que Artyom no conocía, y hacían referencia a historias pasadas. De vez en cuando retomaban discusiones antiguas de las que Artyom apenas si entendía nada, y que visiblemente se remontaban a muchos años atrás. Quedaban olvidadas durante las épocas en las que los dos amigos no se veían, pero les venían a la memoria en cada reencuentro.  
Finalmente, Hunter se puso en pie y dijo que tenía que dormir, porque, a diferencia de Artyom, no se había acostado después de la guardia. Se despidió de Sukhoy, pero, antes de marcharse de la tienda, se volvió de nuevo hacia Artyom y le susurró: «Por favor, sal un momento conmigo».  
Artyom salió de la tienda, sin prestar atención al asombrado rostro de su padre adoptivo.  
Hunter le esperaba afuera. Estaba abrochándose los botones y enderezando el cuello del abrigo.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos un rato de paseo? -le propuso, y ambos se encaminaron, sin prisa alguna, hacia la tienda para huéspedes donde se alojaba el Cazador.  
Artyom le siguió sin acabar de decidirse. Estaba tratando de adivinar qué querría decirle aquel hombre. Artyom aún era un jovenzuelo. Nunca había hecho nada importante, ni siquiera provechoso.  
-¿Qué te parece lo que estoy haciendo? -le preguntó Hunter.  
-Me parece magnífico -murmuró tímidamente Artyom-. Si no fuera por usted… bueno, y por los otros que son como usted, si es que hay otros… haría tiempo que estaríamos todos…  
Se dio cuenta de la torpeza con la que se estaba expresando y se puso rojo de vergüenza. En un momento como ése, en el que alguien quería trasmitirle algo personal, e incluso tener una conversación privada con él, se ruborizaba como una jovencita y tartamudeaba.  
Hunter sonrió con satisfacción.  
-¿Sabes valorarlo? Bien, si el pueblo es capaz de valorarlo no necesito para nada a los derrotistas. Que se vaya al diablo tu padre adoptivo. De todos modos, tengo que reconocer que Sukhoy es un hombre valiente de verdad. Por lo menos, lo había sido. Aquí está sucediendo algo terrible, Artyom. Algo que no se puede tolerar. Tu padre adoptivo tiene razón: no se trata de cuatro fantasmas, como ocurre en docenas de estaciones, ni de simples vándalos, ni de degenerados. Lo que ha aparecido aquí es algo nuevo. Algo terrible. Y está impregnando el aire de frialdad. Lo está impregnando con la putrefacción de los sepulcros. Hace tan sólo dos días que vine, y noto que el miedo empieza a hacer mella en mí. Cuanto mejor conocemos a esas criaturas, cuanto más las investigamos, cuanto más las vemos, mayor es ese miedo. Entiendo que es así. Tú, por ejemplo, aún no las has visto, ¿verdad?  
-Hasta ahora, tan sólo en una ocasión. Hace poco tiempo que monto guardia en el túnel norte… y, sinceramente, la única vez que los he visto me afectó mucho. Desde entonces he tenido pesadillas sin cesar. Hoy mismo he tenido una. Y eso que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que las vi.  
-¿Pesadillas, dices? ¿Tú también? -Hunter arrugó la frente-. No parece que pueda ser una casualidad. Si me quedara a vivir aquí durante un tiempo, quizás un par de meses, y montara guardia habitualmente con vosotros, quizá perdería yo también todo mi coraje. No, muchacho, tu padre adoptivo se equivoca en una cosa. Las palabras que me ha dicho no eran suyas, y sus pensamientos tampoco. Esas criaturas piensan por él, y son ellas las que hablan por su boca. Dice que nos rindamos, que no merece la pena resistir. Tu padre adoptivo se ha convertido en su mero portavoz. Y él mismo no se da cuenta. Parece que esos asquerosos pueden influir de verdad en nuestra psique. ¡Vaya engendros del Infierno! Dime, Artyom -Hunter le miró entonces directamente a los ojos, le llamó por su nombre, y Artyom advirtió que iba a decirle algo importante de verdad-, ¿tienes algún secreto? ¿Algo que no te atreverías a contarle a nadie más en esta estación, pero que podrías confiarle a un forastero?  
-Bueno… -tartamudeó Artyom. Un observador avezado habría entendido al instante que, efectivamente, Artyom escondía algún secreto.  
-Yo también tengo uno. Te propongo un intercambio. Yo he de contarle mi secreto a alguien, pero quiero estar seguro de que ese alguien no se lo irá a contar a los demás. Por eso mismo, tú tienes que contarme el tuyo. Pero no puede tratarse de un chisme, sino de algo serio, algo que no puedes decirle a nadie. Esto es muy importante para mí. Es muy importante que lo comprendas.  
Artyom vaciló. Estaba a punto de estallar de curiosidad, pero aún tenía miedo de confesar su secreto a aquel hombre. Hunter era un conversador interesante, con una vida de aventuras a sus espaldas. Pero, a simple vista, parecía un asesino letal, un hombre que habría eliminado sin pestañear a quien se interpusiera en su camino. ¿Y si descubría que Artyom había tenido su parte de culpa en la invasión de los Negros?  
Hunter trató de alentarlo.  
-No tengas ningún miedo de mí. Te prometo que no serás castigado.  
Llegaron a la tienda de Hunter, pero se quedaron fuera. Artyom lo pensó por última vez, y por fin se decidió. Respiró hondo y explicó muy brevemente, de una tirada, la historia que había vivido junto con sus compañeros de aventuras en la estación del Jardín Botánico.  
Después que Artyom terminara, Hunter calló durante unos instantes. Luego le dijo, con voz ronca:  
-Tendría que matarte. Pero te he hecho una promesa. Aunque a tus amigos no les he hecho ninguna… -A Artyom se le encogió el corazón. Sintió que el temor le paralizaba el cuerpo. Calló, y esperó a que prosiguiera el discurso incriminatorio-. Pero voy a tener en cuenta vuestra edad, y vuestra total imbecilidad en el momento en el que ocurrieron los hechos. Ahora sois mayores… Así que lo dejaremos estar. -Hunter le guiñó el ojo a Artyom, como si hubiese querido rescatarlo de su parálisis-. Pero supongo que tienes claro que tus compañeros de estación no te van a perdonar. Me has puesto en la mano, por voluntad propia, un arma que podría utilizar en tu contra. Pero ahora voy a ser yo quien te cuente mi secreto. -Mientras Artyom se lamentaba de su propia indiscreción, Hunter empezó a contárselo-: He tenido muy buenos motivos para atravesar la red de metro entera hasta esta estación. Y no pienso renunciar a mi objetivo. Es necesario eliminar los peligros, y voy a eliminar también éste. Me encargaré de ello. Tu padre adoptivo tiene miedo. Al parecer está siendo abducido por esas criaturas. Ya no se defiende contra ese proceso, y ha tratado incluso de arrastrarme a mí con él. Si esa historia de la corriente de agua es cierta, no podemos hundir el túnel con cargas explosivas. Pero ahora, gracias a la información que me has proporcionado, veo las cosas más claras. Cuando los Negros aparecieron por primera vez, después de que vosotros salierais a la superficie, entraron por la estación del Jardín Botánico. Debe de haberse producido algún fenómeno horrible allí arriba. Y eso significa que podemos bloquearlos allí, más cerca de la superficie, sin el peligro de una inundación. Pero quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir en el túnel norte, más allá del metro 700. Allí termina vuestro poder. Y empieza el poder de las tinieblas, el mismo que reina sobre la mayor parte del Metro de Moscú. Iré allí. Pero no quiero que nadie sepa nada. Le contarás a Sukhoy que te he estado preguntando por la situación en la que os encontráis. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que he hecho. Quizá no tengas que darle explicaciones a nadie más. Y si todo anda bien, seré yo mismo quien las dé. De todas maneras, es muy posible -Hunter calló un instante, y clavó sus ojos en los de Artyom- que no regrese. En cualquier caso, no importa si se produce o no se produce la explosión. Si mañana no he regresado, tendrá que haber alguien que les cuente a mis amigos lo que me ha ocurrido y haga saber lo que ocurre en vuestro túnel norte. Hoy he hablado con todas las personas que conozco en esta estación. Tu padre adoptivo es una de ellas. Y percibo, sí, de hecho estoy viendo ya, cómo el gusano de la duda y del pavor va royendo el cerebro de todos los que se han encontrado con esas criaturas. Pero necesito a una persona cuerda, de cuya inteligencia todavía no se hayan apropiado. Dicho en pocas palabras: te necesito a ti.  
-¿A mí? ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle yo? -le preguntó Artyom, maravillado.  
-Escúchame bien. Si no regreso, tendrás que llegar a la Polis a cualquier precio. A cualquier precio, ¿me has oído bien? Una vez allí, buscarás a un hombre llamado Melnik. Le contarás toda la historia. -Hunter desató las correas que cerraban la tienda y levantó un ala de la entrada-. Entra conmigo. Te voy a dar algo que le llevarás a Melnik, como prueba de que soy yo quien te envía.  
Hizo entrar a Artyom.  
Apenas si quedaba espacio libre en la tienda, porque en el suelo había una mochila con colores de camuflaje y una alforja, ambas de impresionantes dimensiones. A la luz de la lámpara, Artyom distinguió el cañón de una poderosa arma que asomaba por la alforja y reflejaba la luz con un brillo mortecino. Se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, de una ametralladora portátil desmontada. Al lado del arma, Artyom vio varias cajas de color negro mate repletas de cartucheras, así como pequeñas granadas de infantería de color verde.  
Sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su arsenal, Hunter abrió uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila y sacó un casquillo metálico, sin cartucho. En su extremo anterior, en lugar del proyectil, había un tapón atornillado. Hunter se lo dio a Artyom.  
-Toma, quédate esto. No me esperes más de dos días. Y no tengas miedo. Por todas partes encontrarás personas dispuestas a ayudarte. Tienes que llegar a la Polis. Sabes muy bien que todo depende de ti, no hace falta que vuelva a explicártelo, ¿verdad? Bien, deséame suerte y lárgate. Tengo que dormir.  
Artyom logró pronunciar tímidamente un par de palabras de despedida, estrechó la robusta mano de Hunter y regresó a su celda, abrumado por el peso de la misión que había recaído sobre sus hombros.

3

SI NO REGRESO

Artyom estaba seguro de que no podría escapar a un difícil interrogatorio cuando volviera a casa. Su padre adoptivo insistiría en que le contara de qué había estado hablando con Hunter. Pero se llevó una sorpresa: en vez de esperarle para someterle al tercer grado, Sukhoy roncaba plácidamente; había pasado más de veinticuatro horas en pie.  
Artyom, por su parte, había pasado la noche de guardia, y luego había dormido durante el día. Por ello, le esperaba un nuevo turno de noche en la fábrica de té.  
Durante las décadas que llevaban bajo tierra, en la penumbra, sin otra iluminación que la luz roja y mortecina del sistema de emergencia, los humanos habían ido perdiendo el sentido del día y de la noche. Durante la noche se rebajaba la intensidad de las luces de la estación, igual que se había hecho en otro tiempo en los trenes nocturnos, para que todo el mundo pudiera dormir. Pero, de todos modos, nunca se apagaban del todo, a menos que hubiera alguna incidencia. Aun cuando la capacidad de visión de los seres humanos se hubiera ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad a lo largo de los años, no podía compararse con la de las criaturas que poblaban los túneles y los corredores abandonados.  
La división en «día» y «noche» se mantuvo por costumbre, más que por necesidad. Convenía que hubiera una «noche», porque para la mayoría de los habitantes de la estación era más práctico dormir todos a la vez. También el ganado reposaba. Se bajaban las luces y se prohibía hacer ruido. La hora exacta se podía consultar en los dos relojes de la estación, instalados a ambos lados de la entrada al túnel. Era tan grande el significado de aquellos relojes, que a su lado se empequeñecía el de objetos tan importantes desde un punto de vista estratégico como los depósitos de armas, filtros de agua y generadores de corriente eléctrica. Estaban sometidos a observación constante, se reparaban al momento las averías más insignificantes, y cualquier intento de estorbar su funcionamiento, fuera por voluntad expresa de realizar un sabotaje, fuera por mero vandalismo, era objeto de un severo castigo, que podía llegar hasta el punto de que se expulsara de la estación al culpable.  
Existía, de hecho, un código penal, que la administración de la VDNKh aplicaba a los infractores en juicios rápidos, y como la estación se hallaba en estado de excepción permanente, la aplicación de dicho código era también inflexible. Los actos que entorpecieran la consecución de objetivos estratégicos conllevaban la pena de muerte. Fumar o hacer fuego en el andén, fuera de las zonas designadas a tal efecto, así como la tenencia ilegal de armas o sustancias explosivas, se castigaban con la expulsión inmediata, así como con la confiscación de la totalidad del patrimonio.  
Estas medidas draconianas tenían su explicación: varias estaciones se habían quemado ya hasta las paredes maestras. Los incendios se extendían muy rápidamente por las tiendas y lo devoraban todo. Los alaridos de locura de las víctimas resonaban todavía, muchos meses más tarde, en los oídos de quienes vivían en las estaciones vecinas, y los cadáveres calcinados, cubiertos de plástico fundido y de los restos de lona quemada de las tiendas, enseñaban los dientes, destrozados por las enormes temperaturas, a la luz de las linternas de los mercaderes y de casuales transeúntes.  
Para no tener que compartir tan horrible destino, la mayoría de las estaciones castigaban con la muerte el empleo descuidado del fuego.  
Se castigaban con el destierro los robos, los sabotajes y el incumplimiento deliberado de la obligación de trabajar. Pero, como los habitantes de la VDNKh, y eran poco más de doscientos, era extraño que se cometieran tales delitos -así como delitos en general-, y sus autores solían ser siempre forasteros.  
En la estación se había instaurado el deber de trabajar, y todos sus habitantes, fueran jóvenes o mayores, tenían que cumplir una tarea diaria. En la granja porcina, en el cultivo de setas, en la fábrica de té, en la industria cárnica, en el cuerpo de bomberos, en el servicio técnico, en la fabricación de armas… cada uno tenía un puesto de trabajo, y muchas veces dos. Los hombres, además, tenían la obligación de montar guardia en el túnel cada dos días. Si empezaba un conflicto, o aparecían nuevos peligros en las profundidades del Metro, se reforzaban los puestos de guardia, y una fuerza de combate de reserva se apostaba en las vías durante las veinticuatro horas del día.  
No había muchas estaciones donde la vida estuviera organizada con tanta severidad, y la buena fama de que gozaba la VDNKh había tenido como consecuencia que un buen número de personas quisiera vivir allí. Sin embargo, el derecho de residencia se concedía a los forasteros muy raramente y con no pocas reticencias.  
Faltaban algunas horas para el turno de noche en la fábrica de té. Artyom no sabía qué hacer con ese tiempo, y por ello dio un paseo hasta la tienda de su mejor amigo, Zhenya. Era el mismo Zhenya con el que, hacía tiempo, se había aventurado a salir a la superficie.  
Zhenya tenía la misma edad que él, pero, a diferencia de Artyom, vivía con su verdadera familia: su padre, su madre y su hermana pequeña. Apenas si se daba el caso de que una familia entera se hubiese podido salvar sin ningún muerto, y Artyom, en lo más hondo, envidiaba a su amigo. Por supuesto que amaba a su padre adoptivo y sentía un gran respeto por él, incluso en un momento como aquél, después de haberle visto a punto de perder los estribos. Pero sabía muy bien que Sukhoy no era su padre, que no les unía ningún parentesco, y por eso mismo nunca le había llamado «padre».  
El propio Sukhoy había querido siempre que Artyom le llamara tío Sasha. Pero había llegado a lamentarlo. Habían pasado los años sin que el viejo lobo tunelero hubiera logrado formar una verdadera familia. No tenía una mujer que lo esperara cuando regresaba de sus viajes. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que veía a una madre con niños pequeños, y soñaba en el día en el que se acabaría su obligación de emprender viajes por las tinieblas, siempre con la conciencia de que iba a alejarse durante varias semanas -o tal vez para siempre- de la vida cotidiana de su estación. Tenía la esperanza de que para entonces encontraría a una mujer que acepara ser su mujer, y que traerían niños al mundo que no le llamarían tío Sasha, sino «papá».  
Pero la vejez y la decadencia física eran cada vez más patentes. Su tiempo se acababa. Habría tenido que retirarse gradualmente, pero, por el motivo que fuera, no lograba poner punto final. Aceptaba una misión tras otra, y hasta el momento no se había encontrado a nadie en quien delegar una parte de su trabajo, nadie a quien hubiera podido presentar a sus contactos, nadie a quien hubiera podido revelarle los secretos del oficio, para poder dejarlo y dedicarse a un oficio menos duro. Hacía tiempo que estaba reflexionando sobre la posibilidad de llevar una vida más tranquila, y sabía bien que, a causa de su autoridad, de su inmaculado curriculum y de sus amistosas relaciones con la administración, tendría que ocupar siempre algún cargo directivo. Pero no había descubierto ningún sucesor digno, y por ello vivía al día, consolándose con la idea de un futuro feliz. Retrasaba una y otra vez la decisión, y entretanto iba dejando sudor y sangre sobre el granito de estaciones extranjeras, sobre el granito de túneles lejanos.  
Artyom sabía que su padre adoptivo, aun queriéndole mucho, no le veía como posible sucesor, que en realidad le consideraba un inútil -por supuesto sin razón-. Nunca se llevaba a Artyom a las misiones de reconocimiento más largas, aunque el muchacho se estuviera haciendo mayor, y ya no pudiese alegar como pretexto que todavía era demasiado joven, que los Negros lo iban a raptar, o que las ratas lo devorarían. Pero Sukhoy no entendía que era él mismo, con su falta de confianza en Artyom, quien le empujaba a las temerarias aventuras por las que después le castigaba con azotes. Habría visto con buenos ojos que Artyom se hubiera abstenido de arriesgar la vida en absurdos vagabundeos y hubiera vivido lo que el propio Sukhoy soñaba con vivir: un trabajo tranquilo y seguro, niños a los que educar. Pero olvidaba que él mismo, de joven, había hecho frente a todo tipo de dificultades, había vivido cientos de aventuras y había tenido que esperar a una edad avanzada para hartarse de ello. Sukhoy no hablaba con la voz de la sabiduría y de la experiencia, sino de la edad y de la fatiga. Artyom, en cambio, estaba lleno de energía. Se hallaba al inicio de su vida, y la sola idea de pasársela vegetando, de no tener otra ocupación que cortar y secar setas, de cambiar pañales y no arriesgarse nunca más allá del metro 500 le parecía totalmente absurda. Cada nuevo día crecía en él el deseo de marcharse de la estación, porque iba vislumbrando con mayor claridad cuál era el destino que le reservaba su padre adoptivo. No había en este mundo nada que lo aterrorizase tanto como la perspectiva de trabajar en la fábrica de té y cuidar de varios hijos. Hunter había reconocido su ansia de aventuras, su anhelo de meterse por el sistema de ventilación de los túneles en rumbo hacia lo desconocido, y por ello le había confiado aquella misión tan sumamente arriesgada. Él, el Cazador, era un buen conocedor de hombres, y durante la breve conversación que había tenido con Artyom se había dado cuenta de que podía confiar en él.  
Por suerte, Zhenya estaba en casa. Artyom pudo compartir con él un té muy fuerte y comentar los últimos rumores y conversaciones sobre el futuro.  
-¿Esta noche estarás en la fábrica? -le dijo su amigo en cuanto se hubieron saludado-. ¡Estupendo! A mí también me toca. Quería preguntarles si podía cambiar de día, pero si tú estás en el mismo turno no lo haré. ¿Has ido hoy a montar guardia? ¿En el puesto exterior? ¡Cuéntame! He oído que os había ocurrido algo. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Artyom miró expresivamente a la hermana pequeña de Zhenya, que estaba tan fascinada con la conversación de los dos jóvenes que había abandonado la labor de rellenar su muñeca de trapo con restos de setas. Les observaba desde un rincón de la tienda sin apenas respirar y con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-Escucha, pequeña -le dijo Zhenya con ojos severos cuando entendió lo que Artyom quería decirle-. Recoge tus cosas y vete a jugar a casa de los vecinos. Creo que Katya quería que fueras a visitarlos. Ya sabes que hay que ser siempre simpático con los vecinos. ¡Así que agarra las muñecas y lárgate de aquí!  
Impotente ante el destino, la muchacha empezó a recoger sus cosas. Al mismo tiempo se lo explicaba a la muñeca, que con los ojos medio borrados miraba estúpidamente a la parte de arriba de la tienda.  
-¡Os creéis que sois muy importantes! De todas maneras ya lo sé todo. Vais a hablar otra vez de vuestras setas venenosas -les reprochó con desprecio mientras salía.  
-Y tú, Lenka, eres demasiado pequeña para hablar de las setas esas. ¡Te veo muy verde! -le replicó merecidamente Artyom.  
-¿Cómo? -le preguntó la niña sin comprender nada, y quiso asegurarse de que lo que había dicho Artyom era cierto. Pero ninguno de los dos muchachos le dio más explicaciones, y la pregunta quedó sin respuesta.  
En cuanto Lena se hubo marchado, Zhenya cerró la tienda desde dentro y miró a Artyom.  
-Bueno, ¿qué sucedió? ¡Cuéntamelo de una vez! Ya he oído algo. Unos dicen que una gigantesca rata salió del túnel, otros que asustasteis a un espía de los Negros, e incluso que lo heristeis. ¿A quién tengo que creer?  
-A nadie -le respondió Artyom-. Era un perro. Un perro muy pequeño. Andrey, el que había estado en la infantería de marina, lo ha atrapado. Quiere criarlo para tener un pastor alemán. -Sólo con pensarlo, la sonrisa le afloró a los labios.  
-¡Pero si el propio Andrey me ha dicho que era una rata! ¿Ahora resulta que me ha tomado el pelo?  
-¿Es que no lo sabes? Ésa es su historia favorita: la de las ratas que son tan grandes como cerdos. Ése siempre se está riendo de todo el mundo.  
¿Y qué novedades puedes contarme tú? ¿Qué se sabe de los muchachos?  
Los amigos de Zhenya eran mercaderes. Vendían té y carne de cerdo en el mercado de la Prospekt Mira. Regresaban con pastillas vitamínicas, ropa y todo tipo de trastos. A veces venían también con libros muy sucios, a menudo con páginas arrancadas. Habían ido a parar a la Prospekt Mira después de recorrer la mitad de la red de metro, de un bolsillo a otro, de un mercader a otro, hasta que por fin acababan en las manos de su dueño definitivo. En la VDNKh estaban orgullosos porque, aun hallándose lejos del centro y de las principales rutas comerciales, tío se preocupaban tan sólo por la supervivencia -en condiciones cada día más difíciles-, sino que habían preservado cierta cultura humanística que en el resto del Metro estaba desapareciendo con pavorosa rapidez.  
Los propios dirigentes de la estación le daban un valor altísimo. Todo el mundo estaba obligado a enseñar a leer a sus hijos. La estación disponía de una pequeña biblioteca a la que iban a parar todos los libros que se habían podido adquirir en los mercados. El problema era que, dada la escasez de material impreso, compraban todo lo que encontraban, y así la biblioteca se les había ido llenando de morralla.  
Sin embargo, la relación de los habitantes de aquella estación con los libros era tal que nunca nadie arrancaba ni una sola página, ni tan siquiera del novelucho más burdo. Los libros se consideraban un objeto sagrado, porque eran el último recuerdo de un mundo maravilloso que había caído en el olvido. Los adultos disfrutaban de todos los instantes de remembranza que la lectura les pudiese aportar. Y transmitían a sus hijos la misma estrecha relación con los libros, aun cuando éstos, por supuesto, no pudieran acordarse de aquel mundo.  
En el metro había pocos lugares en los que se venerara de tal modo la palabra impresa, y los habitantes de la VDNKh afirmaban con orgullo que su estación era el último baluarte de la cultura, el puesto avanzado de la civilización en el norte, en la línea Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya[17].  
También Artyom y Zhenya eran lectores apasionados. Zhenya aguardaba siempre con entusiasmo el momento en el que sus amigos regresarían de los mercados e iba el primero a recibirlos, para enterarse de si habían venido con algo nuevo. Si éste era el caso, el libro pasaba primero por las manos de Zhenya, y luego iba a la biblioteca.  
De vez en cuando, el padre adoptivo de Artyom regresaba de sus misiones también con libros, y los guardaba en la estantería de su tienda. Allí se quedaban, amarillentos, carcomidos en ocasiones por el moho o por las ratas, cubiertos a veces de manchas parduzcas de sangre. Obras que nadie más poseía en aquella estación, y quizás en la totalidad de la red de metro: García Márquez, Kafka, Borges, Vian y algunos autores clásicos rusos.  
-Esta vez no han traído nada -le explicó Zhenya-. Pero Lyokha dice que uno de los comerciantes va a venir dentro de un mes con un cargamento de libros procedentes de la Polis. Nos ha prometido que nos dará un par.  
Artyom negó con la cabeza.  
-No te estoy preguntando si hay libros. ¿Qué es lo que se cuenta? ¿Cómo andan las cosas?  
-¿Que cómo andan las cosas? Nada mal, por lo que se ve. Circulan todos los rumores imaginables, pero eso ha sido siempre así. Sabes muy bien que los comerciantes no pueden prescindir de los rumores. Los necesitan. Aunque no les des de comer, estarán mucho más contentos si les cuentas historias. ¿Tenemos que creernos sus cuentos? Eso ya es otra cuestión. Pero, por el momento, parece que todo está tranquilo. En comparación con lo de antes, por supuesto. Con la época en que la Hansa luchaba contra los rojos. Ah, ahora en la Prospekt Mira está prohibido vender dur[18]. Si sorprenden a un mercader con dur, se lo quitan todo, y a él lo expulsan de la estación y lo ponen en una lista. Lyokha me ha dicho que si lo pillan por segunda vez con dur no podrá pisar la Hansa durante dos años. ¡La Hansa entera! Hacerle eso a un mercader es acabar con él.  
-¡No me digas! ¿Lo han prohibido así, sin más? ¿Pero por qué, así de repente?  
-Se dice que han llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de una droga, porque provoca visiones. Y que la persona que toma dur durante mucho tiempo destruye lentamente su cerebro. Esa prohibición es una medida puramente preventiva.  
-Ah, ¿y ahora, de pronto, se preocupan tanto por nuestra salud? ¡Más les valdría ocuparse de la suya!  
-¿Sabes una cosa? -le dijo Zhenya en voz más baja-. Lyokha me ha explicado que ese riesgo sanitario no es más que una excusa. Fue más allá de la Prospekt Mira. Llegó hasta la Sukharevskaya. Un negocio le llevó hasta esa estación. Y una vez allí conoció a un personaje interesante: un mago.  
-¿Qué has dicho? -Artyom apenas si pudo contener la risa-. ¿Un mago? ¿En la Sukharevskaya? ¡Vaya fantasmada! ¿Y el mago le ha regalado una varita mágica? ¿O una flor que hace milagros?  
-¡Idiota! -le replicó Zhenya, ofendido-. ¿Es que te crees que lo sabes todo? Aunque tú no hayas visto nunca ningún mago, ni hayas oído nada sobre ninguno, eso no significa que no existan. En los mutantes de la Filyovskaya sí que crees, ¿verdad?  
-¿Y por qué no iba a creer en ellos? Está muy claro que existen. Mi padre adoptivo me lo ha contado. Pero nunca había oído hablar de ninguno.  
-Perdona, pero es que ni siquiera tu querido Sukhoy lo sabe todo. O tal vez quiera ahorrarte preocupaciones. Me da igual. Si no piensas escucharme, por mí puedes irte al diablo.  
Artyom sonrió, burlón.  
-Venga, Zhenya, cuéntamelo. Parece interesante. Aunque también me suena bastante cómico…  
-Bueno. Estaban pasando la noche en torno a la hoguera. La Sukharevskaya no está habitada. Tan sólo los mercaderes de otras estaciones pasan la noche allí, porque las autoridades de la Hansa los obligan a marcharse de la Prospekt Mira cada noche cuando cierran los mercados. Sí, hasta allí llega gente de todo tipo: charlatanes, cuadrillas de ladrones, y se juntan con los mercaderes. También los viajeros descansan en esa estación antes de reanudar el camino hacia el sur. Pero lo que ocurre en los túneles de detrás de la Sukharevskaya es una locura. En realidad, allí ya no vive nadie, ni ratas ni mutantes, y, sin embargo, ocurre a menudo que personas que intentan cruzar esos túneles desaparecen. Desaparecen sin más, sin dejar rastro. Después de la Sukharevskaya se encuentra la Turgenevskaya, que tiene frontera con la Línea Roja. Antiguamente salía desde allí un corredor hasta la estación Chistiye Prudy, que los rojos vuelven a llamar Kirovskaya. Creo que es el nombre de un comunista de hace mucho tiempo. Pero nadie quería vivir al lado de esa estación. Así que tapiaron el corredor. Y ahora la Turgenevskaya está vacía. Abandonada. Eso significa que desde la Sukharevskaya hasta la siguiente estación habitada hay un trecho bastante largo. Y los que tratan de recorrerlo desaparecen. Sobre todo cuando viajan solos. En esos casos, se puede dar por seguro que no regresarán. Sólo las caravanas de más de diez personas llegan al otro extremo. Y los que viajan con ellas cuentan que se trata de un túnel totalmente normal, limpio, tranquilo y desierto. Tampoco tiene ramificaciones por las que se pueda desaparecer. Ni un alma viviente, ningún ruido, ningún animal. Y al día siguiente otra persona oye decir que se trata de un túnel limpio y confortable, se burla de los supersticiosos y se mete en el túnel sin compañía… y desaparece, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Como si no hubiera existido nunca.  
-Me ibas a hablar de un mago.  
-En seguida te lo cuento. Espera. Por eso que te decía, la gente no se atreve a entrar sola en ese túnel. Buscan por la Sukharevskaya compañeros para hacer juntos el viaje. Pero, cuando no es día de mercado, tampoco hay mucha gente, y a veces hay que esperar días, e incluso semanas, hasta que se reúne un grupo lo suficientemente grande. Porque, cuantas más personas vayan juntas, más seguro es el viaje. Lyokha dice que a veces hay allí gente muy interesante. Por supuesto, también se encuentra mucha chusma. Hay que ser buen conocedor de hombres. Pero a veces se tiene suerte, y entonces se entera uno de cada cosa… sea como sea, Lyokha se había encontrado con un mago. No, no es lo que tú piensas. No es que un viejo calvo saliera de una lámpara mágica…  
-Los que viven en lámparas son los genios, no los magos -le corrigió Artyom.  
Zhenya hizo como que no oía su puntualización y siguió hablando.  
-Ese hombre es un ocultista. Se ha pasado media vida estudiando literatura mística. Lyokha me habló de un autor que se llamaba Castañeda o algo así. En cualquier caso, está demostrado que ese hombre sabe leer el pensamiento, ver el futuro, encontrar objetos y anunciar peligros. Dice que es capaz de ver espíritus. ¡Imagínatelo: ha llegado a pasearse sin armas por el Metro! Sólo tiene una navaja de resorte para cortar los alimentos, y un bastón de plástico para caminar. Y ahora viene lo más fuerte: dice que los productores y consumidores de dur no saben lo que están haciendo en realidad. Porque el dur no es lo que pensamos. En realidad, no hay dur que valga, y las setas venenosas no son venenosas. No las ha habido nunca por nuestras latitudes. Además, ha llegado a mis manos un libro sobre setas y tampoco decía nada sobre ellas. Ni sobre nada que tenga un remoto parecido con ellas. No es cierto que se trate de meros alucinógenos y que sólo sirvan para vivir un par de películas por dentro. Por lo menos, eso es lo que dice el mago. Dice que, si se preparan de otra manera, pueden emplearse para alcanzar un estado en el que se controlan los acontecimientos del mundo real… finalmente, le recomendó a Lyokha que no se adentrara en el túnel al día siguiente. Eso era precisamente lo que Lyokha tenía previsto hacer. Le hizo caso al mago y no emprendió el viaje. ¡Por suerte! Ese mismo día, unos locos atacaron a una caravana en el túnel que enlaza la Sukharevskaya con la Prospekt Mira, aunque esté considerado como uno de los túneles más seguros. La mitad de los mercaderes murió, la otra mitad logró llegar al otro extremo. ¿Qué me dices ahora?  
Artyom reflexionó un instante.  
-Bueno, quién sabe. Todo es posible. Tío Sasha me ha contado que en las estaciones más alejadas los hombres se asilvestran y se transforman de nuevo en primitivos. En esos lugares, la idea de que el hombre es una criatura racional va cayendo progresivamente en el olvido, y ocurren cosas extrañas que no sabríamos explicar de manera lógica. De todos modos, no me ha dicho en qué consistían esas cosas extrañase En realidad, nunca me ha dicho nada. Lo oí por casualidad mientras sé lo contaba a otro.  
-Ja! ¡Me lo creo perfectamente! En ocasiones, mis amigos me dicen cosas que una persona normal se negaría a creer. Esta última vez, Lyokha me ha explicado otra historia peor todavía. ¿Te la cuento? Seguro que tu padre adoptivo no te ha contado nunca nada semejante. A Lyokha se la contó un mercader de la Línea Serpukhovskaya, mientras estaban en el mercado… ¿crees en espíritus?  
Artyom tuvo que esforzarse mucho para evitar la sonrisa burlona.  
-¡Ja! Siempre, después de hablar contigo, me pregunto si creo en ellos. Pero tan pronto como nos separamos y hablo con personas normales, dejo de pensar en ese asunto.  
-¿Y si te lo pregunto en serio?  
-Hum… por supuesto, he leído sobre ello. Y tío Sasha también me ha contado algo. Pero, te lo digo sinceramente, no me creo esas historias. En definitiva, no te entiendo, Zhenya. Aquí ya lo estamos pasando muy mal con los Negros. No creo que pueda existir otra pesadilla igual en todo el Metro. En las estaciones centrales, los padres deben de contarles cuentos de terror a sus hijos donde los protagonistas somos nosotros, y seguro que se preguntan los unos a los otros: «¿Pero tú te crees esas historias, o no?». Pero tú no tienes bastante con esto. ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el miedo?  
-Dímelo con franqueza, ¿sólo te interesa lo que ves y lo que sientes? ¿No creerás de verdad que el mundo es sólo eso? Por ejemplo, un topo no ve nada. Es ciego de nacimiento. Pero eso no significa que las cosas que el topo no ve tampoco existan. Tú eres como el topo.  
-Pues está bien. ¿Cómo era la historia que querías contarme? ¿Era sobre el mercader aquel de la Serpukhovskaya?  
-¿El mercader? Sí, exacto. En cierta ocasión, Lyokha conoció a un hombre en el mercado. No procedía de la Serpukhovskaya, sino de la Línea de Circunvalación. Era ciudadano de la Hansa y vivía en la Dobryninskaya. Pero hay un corredor desde esa estación hasta la Serpukhovskaya. No sé si tu padre adoptivo te lo habrá contado: más allá del cruce con la Línea de Circunvalación, esa línea está totalmente abandonada, esto es, a partir de la estación siguiente, Tulskaya. Creo que allí todavía se encuentran patrullas de la Hansa. La tienen controlada, de acuerdo con el siguiente principio: la línea está deshabitada, y nadie sabe lo que puede salir de allí. También han creado una especie de zona tapón. Pero nadie se aventura más allá de la Tulskaya. Se dice que allí no hay nada que merezca la pena. Las estaciones están totalmente vacías, y sus instalaciones averiadas. Una zona muerta… allí no hay animales ni monstruos, ni siquiera ratas. Pero los mercaderes tenían un amigo, un vagabundo, que en cierta ocasión se había atrevido a ir más allá de la Tulskaya. No tengo ni idea de lo que buscaba. En cualquier caso, les explicó más tarde a los mercaderes que había algo extraño en la Línea Serpukhovskaya. Dijo que no había nadie capaz de imaginarse lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. No es de extrañar que la Hansa no intente colonizar la línea, ni siquiera para cultivarla, o para construir pocilgas… -Zhenya enmudeció. Se dio cuenta de que Artyom había abandonado por completo su cinismo y le escuchaba con fascinación. Sintiéndose triunfador, le habló entonces de manera más distendida-. Pero me imagino que todos estos chismes no te interesan para nada. Pura charlatanería de viejas. ¿Quieres más té?  
-¡Déjame en paz con el té! Prefiero que me expliques por qué la Hansa no quiere colonizar ese tramo. Todo esto es muy extraño. Tío Sasha dice que últimamente la Hansa padece un tremendo problema de superpoblación. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que no aprovechen una oportunidad tan evidente? Esto no parece propio de ellos.  
-¡Ajá, el tema te interesa a ti también! Pues bien, ese viajero llegó bastante lejos. Dice que por allí se podría caminar eternamente sin encontrar un alma humana. Nada ni nadie, igual que en el túnel que se encuentra detrás de la Sukharevskaya. ¡Imagínatelo: ni siquiera ratas! Lo único que hay son gotas de agua que van cayendo. Se encuentran estaciones abandonadas, a oscuras, como si nunca hubiera vivido nadie en ellas. Y en todo momento se tiene la sensación de que acecha un peligro. Ciertamente impresionante. Se puso a caminar a toda prisa y en medio día dejó atrás cuatro estaciones. ¡Debe de ser un hombre temerario para adentrarse en aquel desierto! En cualquier caso, llegó hasta la Sevastopolskaya, donde se encuentra el corredor que enlaza con la Línea Kakhovskaya[19]. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es la Kakhovskaya, sólo tiene tres estaciones. Es más bien una excrecencia, una especie de apéndice fecal. Quiso pasar la noche en la Sevastopolskaya. El esfuerzo y la tensión lo habían dejado rendido. Juntó astillas y encendió una pequeña hoguera para no estar tan incómodo. Se metió dentro del saco de dormir y se acostó en el vestíbulo central. Y cuando se hizo de noche… -Al llegar a este punto, Zhenya se puso en pie, se desperezó, y dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica-: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ahora mismo necesitaría un té! -Y salió de la tienda con la tetera sin esperar la respuesta de Artyom.  
Ese gesto, por supuesto, irritó a Artyom, pero éste decidió aguardar hasta el final de la historia y decirle luego a Zhenya lo que pensaba de él. De repente, se acordó de Hunter y de su ruego. O más bien: de su orden.  
Zhenya regresó, y le sirvió un té demasiado frío en un elegante vaso que se sostenía sobre un posavasos de metal. Igual que los que se usaban antiguamente en los trenes. Luego se sentó y siguió hablando.  
-Se puso a dormir junto a la hoguera. El silencio era absoluto, como si el hombre se hubiera taponado los oídos con algodón. Pero en la mitad de la noche un ruido extraño lo despertó. Un ruido rarísimo, desconcertante. Al instante, su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor frío. Lo que había oído era una risa de niño. La tintineante risa de un niño. Se oía en las vías. ¡Y eso, a cuatro estaciones de distancia del último ser humano! En un lugar en donde no viven ni las ratas. Por supuesto, sintió un miedo atroz. Se puso en pie de un salto, corrió hacia el andén y vio… cómo un metro llegaba a la estación. ¡Un metro de verdad! Con unos faros encendidos que le deslumbraron. El hombre habría podido quedarse ciego, si no se hubiera cubierto a tiempo los ojos con el brazo. ¡Las ventanas brillaban con luz amarilla, y dentro había seres humanos, y todo ello en el más absoluto silencio! ¡Ni pío! No se oía ni el rugido de los motores ni el chirrido de las ruedas. El metro entró en la estación sin que se oyera ningún sonido y desapareció de nuevo lentamente por el túnel. El hombre tuvo que sentarse, su corazón no soportaba la tensión. Aquellas personas estaban vivas, parecían estar hablando sin que se oyera nada… Así, el metro fue pasando frente al explorador, un vagón tras otro, y entonces pudo verlo: tras la última ventana del último vagón había un niño, quizá de unos siete años, que le miraba. Le señalaba con el dedo y se reía. ¡Y esa risa sí que se oía! Era tal el silencio, que el hombre alcanzaba a escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, y entonces aquella risa… el metro entró en el túnel, y la risa se siguió oyendo, cada vez más débil, hasta desaparecer. Y una vez más la estación quedó vacía. Y una vez más se hizo un absoluto y terrible silencio.  
-¿Y entonces se despertó? -le preguntó Artyom, irónico, aunque con cierto tono de expectación en la voz.  
-¡De eso nada! Se marchó corriendo hacia la hoguera, que entretanto se había apagado, recogió precipitadamente todas sus cosas y se puso en marcha, sin detenerse, hasta la Tulskaya. Tardó sólo una hora en recorrer el camino entero. Sin duda alguna padeció un tremendo horror.  
Artyom callaba, conmocionado por aquella historia. La tienda quedó en silencio. Finalmente hizo un esfuerzo y carraspeó para que su voz no delatara el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, y le preguntó a Zhenya, con toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz:  
-¿Y tú te lo crees?  
-No es la primera historia de ese tipo que he oído acerca de la Línea Serpukhovskaya. Lo que ocurre es que no siempre te las cuento. Contigo no se puede hablar, siempre te ríes de todo… pero bueno, llevamos mucho rato sentados. Deberíamos ir al trabajo. Recojamos nuestras cosas. Seguiremos hablando allí.  
Artyom se levantó de mala gana, se desperezó, salió de la tienda y volvió a casa a buscar algo para comer. Su padre adoptivo aún dormía, y la estación entera estaba en silencio. Debía de haber pasado ya la hora oficial de cierre de establecimientos. Así pues, faltaba poco para el inicio del turno de noche. Había que darse prisa. De camino hacia la fábrica de té pasó por delante de la tienda de huéspedes en la que se alojaba Hunter, y vio que una de las alas de la entrada estaba levantada. Dentro no había nada. Algo se encogió en el pecho de Artyom. Empezó a comprender que todo aquello de lo que había hablado con Hunter no era ningún sueño, sino realidad, y que el desarrollo posterior de los acontecimientos podía afectarle de manera muy directa. Quizás hasta el punto de cambiarle el destino…  
La fábrica de té se encontraba en un callejón sin salida: en una de las llamadas salidas «nuevas» de la estación. El corredor que llevaba a la escalera eléctrica estaba sellado. De hecho, el término «fábrica» no era nada adecuado, porque el trabajo se hacía todo a mano. La electricidad era demasiado valiosa como para malgastarla en la producción de té.  
Tras las paredes de metal que separaban la fábrica del resto de la estación se habían instalado de un extremo a otro varios alambres en los que se ponían a secar las cabezas de las setas después de limpiarlas. Si la humedad estaba alta, encendían debajo de ellas una pequeña hoguera para que no apareciese ningún moho. Bajo los alambres había mesas. En ellas, los trabajadores trinchaban las setas ya secas, y luego las trituraban. Finalmente, empaquetaban el té en bolsitas de papel o de plástico -dependía de lo que hubiese a mano-, a las que añadían determinados extractos y polvos cuya composición conocía tan sólo el director de la fábrica. Con ello terminaba el modesto proceso de producción. Si no hubiera sido posible charlar durante el trabajo, las ocho horas de cortar y trinchar setas habrían sido agotadoras en extremo.  
Artyom y Zhenya compartían aquel turno de noche con Kiril, un muchacho de cabellos desgreñados a quien Artyom conocía por haber compartido guardias con él en el túnel. Al ver a Zhenya, Kiril se animó y se puso a contar el final de una historia que debía de haberse quedado a medias en otro momento. A Artyom le pareció aburrido escuchar media historia y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Volvió a recordar la conversación con Hunter.  
¿Qué sucedería si el plan de éste fracasaba? El paso que había dado Hunter era de locura. Se había atrevido a entrar en el campamento enemigo, a adentrarse en el infierno. El peligro al que se había expuesto era enorme. Nadie sabía cuán grande era en realidad. Tan sólo podía imaginar lo que le esperaría más allá del metro 500, en ese trecho donde el fulgor de las hogueras fronterizas -quizá las últimas llamas atizadas por hombres más al norte de la VDNKh- desaparecía totalmente de la vista. Lo que sabía sobre los Negros era lo mismo que sabían todos los habitantes de la estación. Y la hipótesis de que el agujero por el que estaban entrando aquellas criaturas se encontraba en Jardín Botánico era pura conjetura.  
Con toda probabilidad, Hunter no lograría llevar a término su misión. Por otra parte, el peligro que provenía del norte era tan grande, y estaba agravándose con tal rapidez, que no se podía ya titubear. Sí, y era posible que Hunter supiera algo que no les hubiera dicho a Sukhoy ni a Artyom.  
Sin duda alguna, Hunter sabía cuáles eran los riesgos y comprendía que aquella misión podía ser demasiado para él. Si no, ¿para qué habría dado instrucciones a Artyom en previsión de un posible fracaso? Hunter no era hombre que se preocupara continuamente por su seguridad. En consecuencia, era más que probable que no regresara jamás a la VDNKh.  
Pero ¿cómo podía Artyom marcharse de la estación sin decírselo a nadie? Hunter le había amenazado para que no contara lo que le había explicado, porque tenía miedo, según había dicho él mismo, de los hombres que tenían el cerebro devorado por gusanos. ¿Cómo podría llegar él solo hasta la Polis, la legendaria Polis, pese a todos los peligros conocidos y desconocidos que aguardaban en los túneles oscuros y desiertos? Entonces lamentó haberse rendido ante el rudo atractivo y la hipnótica mirada del Cazador, haberle confiado su secreto, haber aceptado aquella peligrosa misión…  
-¡Eh, Artyom! ¡Artyom! ¿Estás dormido? ¿Por qué no me respondes? -Zhenya le sacudió el hombro-, ¿No oyes lo que ha dicho Kiril? Mañana por la noche, una caravana partirá hacia la Rizhskaya. Eso significa que nuestra administración quiere federarse con ellos. Por lo pronto les vamos a enviar ayuda humanitaria, como muestra de buena voluntad. Parece que esos muchachos han encontrado una caja repleta de cables. Van a utilizarlos para montar un enlace telefónico entre las estaciones. O como mínimo un telégrafo. Kiril dice que todos los que no trabajamos mañana podríamos ir. ¿A ti qué te parece?  
Artyom se dio cuenta al instante de que aquello era una señal del destino. Este le deparaba una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su misión… en el caso de que fuera necesario. Asintió en silencio.  
-¡Estupendo! -exclamó el alborozado Zhenya-. Yo también quiero ir, Kiril. Apúntanos. ¿Y a qué hora saldremos mañana? ¿A las nueve?  
Artyom no volvió a abrir boca durante el resto del turno. No conseguía librarse de sus siniestras premoniciones. Siguió mecánicamente la rutina de trinchar las setas y luego triturarlas, tomar nuevas setas del alambre, nuevamente trincharlas, nuevamente triturarlas, y así sin cesar.  
En todo momento creía estar viendo el rostro de Hunter. Creía estar viéndole aun cuando éste le hubiera dicho que posiblemente no volviera jamás. El rostro sereno de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a poner en riesgo su vida. Pero en el corazón de Artyom crecía una sombra negra: un presentimiento de inminentes desdichas.  
Después del trabajo, regresó a su tienda. Sukhoy no estaba allí. Debía de haber salido para algún recado. Artyom se tendió sobre la cama, hundió el rostro en la almohada y se durmió enseguida, aun cuando se hubiera propuesto meditar en calma su situación.  
Un sueño doloroso y confuso, basado en todas las conversaciones, pensamientos y vivencias del día, se adueñó de él y lo arrastró hacia regiones cada vez más profundas. Artyom se vio a sí mismo al lado de Zhenya y de un mago vagabundo llamado Carlos, en la estación Sukharevskaya, en torno a una hoguera. Carlos les explicaba a Zhenya y a él mismo que con las setas venenosas se podía hacer un buen dur, y les hacía entender que la manera como empleaban las setas en la VDNKh era un crimen, que no era así como había que tratar las setas, sino que éstas eran una nueva forma de vida racional que quizás algún día sustituyera a los seres humanos. Aquellas setas no eran criaturas independientes, sino pequeñas partes de un todo unitario conectado por neuronas: un único micelio que se ramificaba por la totalidad de la red de metro. Y los consumidores de dur no se limitaban a tomar un psicofármaco, sino que, a través de este, se conectaban a una nueva forma de vida racional. Sí, si se procedía de la manera adecuada era posible establecer lazos de amistad con la nueva forma de vida, y ésta ayudaría a todos los que contactaran con ella mediante el dur.  
Entonces, de pronto, Sukhoy aparecía, le amenazaba con el dedo y le decía que estaba prohibido tomar el hongo, porque los gusanos devoraban el cerebro de quien lo disfrutaba demasiado a menudo. Artyom se decidió a comprobarlo: dijo en voz alta que se iba a tomar el aire, pero luego se puso con disimulo detrás del mago de nombre español y vio que éste no tenía la parte de atrás de la cabeza y que se le veía el cerebro, que estaba negro de lo mucho que lo habían devorado los gusanos. Gusanos largos y blancos se enrollaban dentro del cerebro, perforaban sus tejidos, dejaban en él sus huellas, mientras el mago hablaba como si no ocurriera nada. Artyom sintió una gran turbación, quiso marcharse corriendo y empezó a tirarle de la manga a Zhenya, para que éste se pusiera en pie y fuera con él, pero Zhenya, impaciente, le hacía señas con la cabeza para que se marchara, y le pidió a Carlos que siguiera contándole todo aquello, mientras que Artyom veía que los gusanos caían desde la cabeza del mago al suelo y luego iban hacia Zhenya, le subían por la espalda y trataban de metérsele por las orejas.  
A continuación, Artyom saltaba a la vía y, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, huía de la estación. Pero entonces se acordaba de que aquél era el túnel en el que no se podía entrar solo. Daba media vuelta y corría de nuevo hacia la estación, pero, no sabía por qué, no lograba llegar.  
De repente se encendía una luz a sus espaldas, y Artyom veía con sorprendente precisión su propia sombra en el suelo, dentro del túnel. Se volvía. Un metro acudía desde el interior del túnel, se acercaba sin piedad, chirriando como el diablo, con ruedas que traqueteaban ruidosamente. El estruendo que se oía a la luz de los reflectores era ensordecedor.  
Entonces le fallaban las piernas. Se venían abajo cual briznas de paja. Y la aparición, que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, perdía realidad, se volvía borrosa, desaparecía.  
En su lugar aparecía algo nuevo y muy diferente. Artyom divisaba a Hunter, vestido con un traje blanco como la nieve, en una habitación vacía, con paredes también de un blanco cegador. Estaba allí con la cabeza gacha, con la vista clavada en el suelo. Entonces levantaba los ojos y miraba directamente a Artyom. Era una sensación extraña, porque hasta aquel momento, dentro del sueño, Artyom no había sentido su propio cuerpo, sino que parecía más bien que lo hubiera estado viendo todo desde fuera. Y, mientras miraba a los ojos de Hunter, crecía dentro de él un enigmático desasosiego, como si hubiera tenido que llegar algo muy importante, algo que pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento.  
Entonces, Hunter le hablaba, y los acontecimientos se volvían tan extraordinariamente reales en la mente de Artyom que la sensación le abrumaba. En las pesadillas anteriores había sabido siempre que estaba durmiendo, que todo lo que le ocurría era tan sólo fruto de su fantasía desbordada. Pero no le ocurría lo mismo con aquella visión. No tenía en absoluto la sensación de que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.  
Hunter le decía con voz pausada y severa:  
-Es la hora. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa. Es tu obligación. ¡Ten presente que esto no es ningún sueño! ¡Esto no es ningún sueño!  
Artyom abrió los ojos. Oyó una vez más, con absoluta claridad, la apagada voz: «Esto no es ningún sueño…».  
-Esto no es ningún sueño… -repitió Artyom. Los detalles -los gusanos, el Metro- desaparecían ya de su memoria, pero esta última imagen la recordaba con claridad. La extraña vestimenta del Cazador, la enigmática habitación blanca y las palabras «Tienes que cumplir tu promesa». Nada de esto se le fue de la cabeza.  
Su padre adoptivo entró en la tienda y le preguntó, preocupado:  
-Dime, ¿has visto a Hunter después de que estuviéramos aquí conversando? Ya casi es de noche, pero ha desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y su tienda está vacía. ¿Ha ido a algún sitio? ¿Ayer te contó algo de sus planes?  
-No, tío Sasha, solo me preguntó por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos aquí -mintió Artyom.  
-Estoy preocupado por él. Espero que no haga ninguna estupidez, que no se ponga a sí mismo en peligro, y que al final saquemos algo en limpio de todo esto. Si supiera con quién tiene que vérselas… Dime, ¿hoy no trabajas?  
-Zhenya y yo nos hemos apuntado a la caravana que irá a la Rizhskaya. Les vamos a llevar ayuda humanitaria, y además hay que tender el cable telegráfico desde allí hasta aquí.  
En ese mismo instante, Artyom se dio cuenta de que la decisión estaba tomada. Y al pensarlo sintió como si algo se le hubiera roto por dentro. Experimentó un extraño alivio, y, al mismo tiempo, una especie de vacío interior, como si le hubieran retirado del pecho un peso que le oprimía el corazón y no le dejaba respirar bien.  
-¿La caravana? Más te convendría quedarte en casa y no irte a pasear por los túneles. En realidad debería ir yo. Tengo asuntos por resolver en la Rizhskaya. Pero hoy no me siento nada bien. ¿No te vas a marchar enseguida, verdad? ¿A las nueve? Bueno, pues entonces nos despediremos luego. Ve preparando el equipaje.  
Y así, Sukhoy dejó solo á Artyom.  
Éste se afanó en meter en la mochila cosas que pudieran serle útiles en el camino: linterna, pilas, más pilas, setas, un paquete de té, embutido de paté de hígado de cerdo, un cargador de Kalashnikov que de hecho había robado, un plano de las líneas de Metro, más pilas… ¡y no podía olvidar el pasaporte! Por supuesto, no lo necesitaría en la Rizhskaya, pero sí que tendría que llevarlo para ir más allá, si no quería que lo detuviese la primera patrulla de una estación soberana que se cruzara en su camino. Si se daba esta última circunstancia, lo obligarían a volver sobre sus pasos, o lo fusilarían de inmediato, según como estuviera la situación política. .. Y el casquillo de Hunter. Ya estaba todo.  
Cargó con la mochila a hombros, echó una última mirada a su habitáculo y salió decididamente de la tienda.  
La caravana se estaba reuniendo en el túnel sur. En la vía aguardaba una dresina manual, sobre la que estaban cargando cajas de carne, setas y té, una sobre la otra, y encima de todo lo demás llevarían un complejo aparato que los técnicos locales habían construido entre todos. Seguramente era el telégrafo.  
Aparte de Kiril y Zhenya, también se habían unido al grupo otro voluntario y un oficial perteneciente a la administración, responsable de las relaciones con la Rizhskaya. Todos, excepto Zhenya, estaban ya allí, y mataban el tiempo con partidas de dominó hasta que llegase la hora de partir. Los fusiles de asalto que se les habían asignado para el viaje estaban reclinados sobre una pirámide. A cada arma le correspondía un cargador de repuesto, adherido con cinta aislante de color azul al cargador principal.  
Finalmente llegó también Zhenya, que antes de partir le había preparado algo de comer a su hermana y la había enviado luego con los vecinos. Se quedaría con éstos hasta que sus padres regresaran del trabajo.  
En el último instante, Artyom se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido de su padre adoptivo. Se disculpó, prometió que regresaría al instante, dejó la mochila y corrió hacia casa. No había nadie en la tienda. Artyom fue a toda prisa hasta las antiguas dependencias de personal, donde se alojaba la Administración de la estación. Encontró allí a Sukhoy. Estaba sentado junto al Encargado -el líder supremo elegido por la estación- y conversaba animadamente con él. Artyom dio un toque en el marco de la puerta y carraspeó ligeramente.  
-Buenos días, Alexander Nikolayevich. ¿Podría hablar un momento con tío Sasha?  
-Pues claro, Artyom. Pasa, por favor. ¿Quieres té? -le respondió amigablemente.  
Sukhoy, sin levantarse de la silla, se apartó de la mesa.  
-¿Os marcháis ya? ¿Cuándo vais a regresar?  
-No lo sé muy bien -murmuró Artyom-. Ya veremos… -De repente se dio cuenta de que tal vez no volviera a ver jamás a su padre adoptivo, y no quería mentirle a la única persona del mundo a la que quería de verdad, no quería decirle que regresaría al día siguiente, o dos días más tarde, y que todo volvería a ser como antes… Sintió como un ardor en los ojos y se dio cuenta, avergonzado, de que las lágrimas los empañaban. Dio un paso adelante y abrazó con fuerza a Sukhoy.  
-Pero bueno, ¿qué te pasa, Artyomka? ¿Qué te pasa? Vais a regresar mañana, ¿hmm? -dijo este, sorprendido, y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizador.  
-Mañana por la noche, si todo marcha de acuerdo con lo previsto -confirmó Alexander Nikolayevich.  
-Cuídate mucho, tío Sasha. ¡Que te vaya bien! -masculló Artyom con voz ronca. Le estrechó la mano a su padre adoptivo y se marchó a toda velocidad. Su propia debilidad le avergonzaba demasiado.  
El asombrado Sukhoy lo siguió con la mirada.  
-¿Por qué estará tan alterado? No es la primera vez que va a la Rizhskaya.  
-Déjalo, Sasha. Es una cuestión de tiempo el que tu muchacho se haga hombre. Entonces añorarás el tiempo en el que lloraba al despedirse de ti para un viaje de dos estaciones… bueno, ¿qué era lo que estábamos diciendo? ¿Qué pensarían los de la Alexeyevskaya sobre la posibilidad de establecer patrullas regulares? A nosotros nos iría muy bien…  
Tan pronto como Artyom hubo regresado corriendo al lugar donde le esperaban los demás, el jefe de la expedición les entregó a cada uno de ellos un arma, previa firma de un papel, y les dijo:  
-Bueno, muchachos, sentémonos todavía un rato. Eso nos dará suerte para el viaje.  
Se sentó en un viejo banco de madera, gastado por los muchos años de uso frecuente. Los demás le imitaron en silencio.  
-¡Bueno, en marcha, y que Dios nos acompañe! -El jefe de la expedición se levantó de nuevo, bajó de un salto a la vía y ocupó su puesto al frente del grupo. Artyom y Zhenya, los más jóvenes, treparon a la dresina, preparada para una misión nada sencilla. Kiril y el otro voluntario irían a la cola.  
-¡Adelante! -gritó el oficial. Artyom y Zhenya se pusieron a trabajar en la palanca, y Kiril empujó la dresina por detrás. Ésta arrancó entre chirridos y empezó a avanzar lentamente. Un momento después, el grupo entero desapareció por las fauces del túnel sur

4

LAVOZ DEL TÚNEL

Laia pálida luz de la linterna que el jefe de la expedición sostenía con la mano vagabundeaba cual mancha de mortecino color amarillo por las paredes del túnel, lamía el suelo húmedo, y desaparecía sin dejar rastro cada vez que la linterna apuntaba a la lejanía. Apenas diez pasos más adelante, las profundas tinieblas engullían vorazmente sus rayos. La dresina avanzaba hacia la nada entre monótonos chirridos, e igualmente monótonos eran el pesado aliento y los rítmicos pasos de las botas remachadas.  
Habían dejado atrás los puestos de vigilancia del sur. Habían perdido de vista los últimos destellos de luz que brillaban en el túnel. El territorio de la VDNKh había quedado atrás. Y no importaba que el trecho hasta la Rizhskaya se hubiera considerado durante los últimos tiempos como relativamente seguro, debido a la amistad que reinaba entre ambas estaciones: se daba por supuesto que había que estar siempre alerta.  
El peligro no procedía siempre del norte o del sur. Podía esconderse en lo alto, en los conductos de ventilación, a derecha o izquierda, en las incontables ramificaciones, tras las puertas selladas de las antiguas instalaciones auxiliares y salidas secretas. Acechaba bajo sus pies, en los misteriosos pozos que los constructores del Metro habían dejado allí, y que los comandos de reparación habían olvidado, o dado por imposibles. Allí, en aquellas profundidades que atemorizaban incluso a los aventureros más osados, habían surgido criaturas horribles, ya desde los tiempos en los que el Metro no era más que un medio de transporte.  
Era por eso por lo que la luz de la linterna del jefe de la expedición recorría con tanto nerviosismo las paredes del túnel, y los demás no separaban la mano del seguro de los fusiles, dispuestos en todo momento a abrir fuego e iniciar la retirada. Y por eso mismo apenas si se hablaban: las conversaciones les habrían distraído, y no les habrían permitido auscultar la respiración del túnel.  
A pesar del cansancio, Artyom se empleaba a fondo. La palanca subía y bajaba sin cesar, la máquina chirriaba sin descanso, las ruedas giraban una y otra vez. Miraba sin ver nada, y en su cabeza daba vueltas, al ritmo del seco crujido de las ruedas, la frase dura y deprimente que un día antes le había dicho Hunter: que el poder de las tinieblas gobernaba sobre la mayor parte del Metro de Moscú.  
Se esforzaba por trazar un plan para llegar hasta la Polis, pero el lacerante dolor que se estaba extendiendo por todos sus músculos, y la fatiga de unas piernas que por fuerza tenía que tener dobladas, le ascendía por el torso y le entumecían las manos. Le impedían concentrarse en ideas más elaboradas. El sudor cálido y salado que al principio le afloraba en pequeñas gotas sobre la frente se había transformado en un torrente que le bajaba por la cara y le escocía en los ojos, y no podía limpiarse, porque al otro extremo de la palanca se encontraba Zhenya, y no podía soltarla y dejar que todo el peso recayera sobre su compañero. La sangre le palpitaba en los oídos cada vez con mayor fuerza, y se acordaba de que, siendo muchacho, a veces se había puesto cabeza abajo para poder oír aquel mismo latido, porque le parecía que su ritmo era idéntico al de la marcha de los soldados en un desfile. Entonces cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que él mismo era el General que presidía el desfile, y que sus fieles divisiones pasaban frente a él, acompañadas por el rítmico estruendo de las botas, y que los soldados que iban en cabeza tenían los ojos vueltos hacia él… conocía todo eso gracias a las ilustraciones que había visto en libros de temática militar.  
Al fin, el jefe de la expedición les dijo, sin volverse:  
-Ya está bien, muchachos, bajad. Intercambiad vuestro puesto con los otros. Ya nos encontramos a mitad de camino.  
Artyom y Zhenya se miraron, saltaron de la dresina y, como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado, se sentaron sobre la vía, aun cuando tuvieran la obligación de ocupar sus respectivos puestos delante y detrás del vehículo.  
El jefe de la expedición les observó, y les dijo en tono compasivo:  
-¡Mira que sois flojos…!  
-Sí, lo somos -le respondió de buen grado Zhenya.  
-¡Poneos en pie! ¡En pie! Éste no es lugar para sentarse. ¡Adelante! ¡En marcha! Os voy a contar una buena.  
-Nosotros también podríamos contarle algo -le respondió Zhenya mientras se levantaba.  
-Ya me sé vuestras historias sobre Negros y mutantes, y todo lo demás. Y sobre setas. Pero por aquí hay cosas de las que nunca habéis oído hablar. No sabemos si sólo son historias para no dormir, y, en cualquier caso, nadie ha logrado comprobarlo. Quiero decir que algunos lo intentaron… pero no pudieron explicarnos sus descubrimientos.  
A Artyom le bastó este preámbulo para recobrar fuerzas. Estaba muy interesado en informarse sobre lo que ocurría más allá de la estación Prospekt Mira. Se levanto de las vías, empuñó el fusil de asalto y ocupó su puesto tras la dresina.  
Un breve empujón, y las ruedas volvieron a entonar su uniforme melodía. El grupo entero avanzó. El jefe de la expedición estaba tenso, con los ojos clavados en la penumbra, cuando empezó a hablar:  
-Yo me pregunto qué es lo que vuestra generación sabe en realidad sobre el Metro. Probablemente os explican todos los cuentos imaginables. Uno que estuvo en un lugar, otro que se imaginó no sé qué, el de más allá que cuenta una mentira que le explicó un tercero, que lo que hizo fue apropiarse de la historia de otro e inventarse detalles para que fuera más interesante, y ese otro se la había contado porque un cuarto se la contó a él mientras se tomaban un té… ése es el gran problema del Metro: no disponemos de ningún sistema de comunicación fiable. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de comunicarnos con rapidez de un extremo a otro. En un sitio no dejan pasar, en el siguiente han puesto una barricada en medio del camino, un poco más allá está todo revuelto y la situación cambia cada día. ¿Alguno de vosotros piensa que el Metro es muy grande? Cuando los trenes funcionaban, se podía ir de un extremo a otro en una hora. Hoy en día el viaje a pie dura semanas, y a menudo es imposible llegar al destino. Porque en realidad nunca se sabe lo que puede esconderse detrás de la siguiente curva. Ahora, por ejemplo, llevamos ayuda humanitaria a Rizhskaya. Pero nadie -ni yo, ni el encargado- podría garantizarnos al cien por cien que no nos pegarán un tiro tan pronto como lleguemos. O que no nos encontraremos con que la estación se ha abrasado y han muerto todos. O que la Rizhskaya no se ha unido a la Hansa y nos quedaremos sin acceso al resto del Metro… ¡y podría ser para siempre! No disponemos de información fiable. Las noticias que llegan por la mañana ya han caducado por la tarde, y al día siguiente ya no merece la pena prestarles atención. Como si alguien tratara de orientarse entre arenas movedizas con un mapa del siglo pasado. Los correos son tan lentos que cuando por fin llegan a su destino su mensaje ya no sirve para nada, o no se corresponde con la realidad. La verdad se desdibuja. Es una situación totalmente nueva para los seres humanos. Por no pensar en lo que sucederá cuando se nos acabe el combustible para los generadores y nos quedemos sin electricidad. ¿Habéis leído La máquina del tiempo de H. G. Wells? Aparecen unas criaturas llamadas Morlocks…  
Artyom conocía ya aquella historia, y por ello no dudó en llevar de nuevo la conversación a su terreno original.  
-Y los hombres de su generación, ¿qué saben ellos sobre el Metro?  
-Hum… hablar de las criaturas infernales que anidan en los túneles del metro podría traernos mala suerte. ¿Sobre el Metro-2 y los Observadores Invisibles? No. ¿Pero sabíais que la antigua estación Pushkinskaya, la que tiene corredores hasta la Chekhovskaya y la Tverskaya[20], ha caído en manos de los fascistas?  
-¿Qué tipo de fascistas? - preguntó Zhenya.  
-Fascistas de verdad. Ya los había cuando vivíamos al aire libre. -El jefe de la expedición señaló hacia arriba con el dedo-. Iban con el cráneo rapado. Estaban en contra de la inmigración de extranjeros. Existía todo tipo de agrupaciones. Ya no recuerdo cómo se llamaban. Fue como una moda. Y luego desaparecieron de pronto. No se volvió a hablar de ellos, ni se les vio. Y de repente, hace algún tiempo, reaparecieron en la Pushkinskaya. «¡El Metro para los rusos!» ¿No lo habéis oído nunca? O también: «¡Un, dos, tres, el Metro será libre otra vez!». O: «¡Que no entren extranjeros, queremos un metro sin forasteros!». Todos los no rusos huyeron de la Pushkinskaya, luego también de la Chekhovskaya, y finalmente de la Tverskaya. Al final se salieron de madre y llevaron a cabo verdaderas masacres. Y ahora han creado allí un «Reich». Creo que es el cuarto o el quinto. Por el momento no se atreven a ir más allá, pero a las gentes de nuestra generación nos traen a la memoria la historia del siglo XX. Por otra parte, ¿qué importan esos fascistas? Los mutantes de la Línea Filyovskaya existen de verdad. Y también nuestros «Negros». Y circulan por ahí sectas muy diversas: satanistas, comunistas… como un caleidoscopio.  
Pasaron por delante del marco de una puerta vacío. Indudablemente, conducía a unas dependencias abandonadas. Quizás hubiera sido un retrete, pero también podía tratarse de un búnker. Hacía tiempo que los humanos habían desmontado las instalaciones -el armazón de hierro de las literas, los accesorios- y se las habían llevado, y nadie se atrevía ya a entrar en las habitaciones vacías y oscuras que se encontraban repetidamente por el túnel. Aun cuando se supiera que allí dentro no había nada. Porque, en definitiva, no existía la certeza de que realmente no hubiera nada…  
Divisaron un tenue fulgor. Se estaban acercando a la Alexeyevskaya.  
Era una estación poco poblada. Tenían un puesto de vigilancia en el metro 50, porque no podían permitirse nada más. Unos cuarenta metros antes de ponerse al alcance del fuego enemigo, el jefe de la expedición ordenó a los demás que se detuvieran. Apagó y encendió varias veces la linterna de acuerdo con un patrón preestablecido. Una silueta oscura se alejó de la hoguera. Alguien se acercaba a ellos para comprobar su identidad. Se oyó a lo lejos:  
-¡Quedaos donde estáis! ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros!  
«¿Era posible -se preguntó Artyom- que les recibieran como enemigos en aquella estación con la que siempre habían tenido relaciones amigables?».  
El hombre vino a ellos sin prisa alguna. Vestía un uniforme de camuflaje raído y una chaqueta acolchada con una A pintada encima, en letra gruesa. No se había afeitado sus flacas mejillas, en sus ojos brillaba la desconfianza, y sus manos acariciaban nerviosamente el cañón del fusil de asalto que le colgaba del cuello. Escrutó los rostros de los recién llegados, y entonces, al reconocerlos, sonrió, y, como muestra de confianza, se echó el arma a la espalda.  
-¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Cómo anda todo? ¿Estáis de camino hacia la Rizhskaya? Lo sabemos, nos han avisado. ¡Venid!  
El jefe de la expedición fue a preguntarle algo al centinela, pero en voz tan baja que los demás apenas si pudieron oírlo. Artyom le murmuró a Zhenya.  
-A ése lo veo muy hambriento. Quieren federarse con nosotros, pero no será porque les vaya bien.  
-Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? -le respondió su amigo-. Nosotros también tenemos nuestros propios intereses. Si nuestra Administración está interesada en ese proyecto, es porque le ven alguna utilidad. Seguro que no los vamos a alimentar por amor al prójimo.  
La dresina dejó atrás la hoguera del metro 50, junto a la cual estaba sentado un centinela que vestía igual que el primero, y entró en la estación. La Alexeyevskaya estaba mal iluminada, y sus habitantes transmitían una sensación de abatimiento. Con todo, recibieron con mirada amable a los visitantes de la VDNKh. El grupo se detuvo en mitad de la estación, y el Jefe les concedió una pausa para fumar un cigarrillo. Artyom y Zhenya montaron guardia en la dresina. Los demás fueron invitados a unirse a los nativos en torno a una hoguera.  
-Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de los fascistas y del Reich -le dijo Artyom a su amigo.  
-A mí ya me habían explicado que había fascistas en el Metro. Pero me habían dicho que estaban en Novokusnetskaya.  
-¿Quién te lo contó?  
-Lyokha.  
Artyom torció el gesto.  
-Ése ya te ha contado un montón de historias interesantes.  
-¡Pero lo de los fascistas era verdad! Bueno, está bien, se equivocó de estación. ¡Pero no me mintió!  
Artyom calló y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. La pausa para fumar en la Alexeyevskaya iba a durar un buen rato. El jefe de la expedición tenía algo que discutir con las autoridades locales. Probablemente se trataría de algún asunto relacionado con la inminente federación. Luego se pondrían de nuevo en marcha y llegarían unas horas más tarde a la Rizhskaya. Pernoctarían allí y, una vez se hubieran aclarado todas las cuestiones y se hubieran cerciorado de la idoneidad de los cables, mandarían de vuelta a un mensajero en busca de nuevas instrucciones. Cuando tuvieran el cable a punto para montar el sistema de comunicaciones entre estaciones, habría que desenrollarlo e instalarlo. Pero si se encontraban con que no era oportuno, regresarían de inmediato a la VDNKh.  
Artyom podría disponer, como máximo, de dos días. En ese tiempo tendría que buscarse una excusa para que los centinelas de Rizhskaya, aún más desconfiados y prepotentes que los de la VDNKh, lo dejaran pasar. Sus recelos eran totalmente comprensibles: allí, en el sur, empezaba el gran Metro, y los puestos avanzados de esa zona sufrían ataques con una frecuencia mucho mayor. Los riesgos que tenían que sufrir los habitantes de la Rizhskaya no eran tan misteriosos y terribles como los de la VDNKh, pero eran más variados, y los centinelas tenían que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.  
Se podía transitar desde la Rizhskaya hasta la Prospekt Mira por dos túneles distintos. Ignoraban los motivos pero, al parecer, era imposible cegar uno de los túneles. Así pues, había que montar vigilancia en ambos. Esa circunstancia consumía las fuerzas de la estación, por lo que su administración estaba muy interesada en no tener que emplear muchos centinelas en el túnel norte. Si conseguían federarse con la Alexeyevskaya, y, sobre todo, con la VDNKh, les transferirían la tarea de vigilar las amenazas que provenían de más al norte, y tendrían que preocuparse tan sólo de los problemas que surgieran dentro del trecho de túnel inmediato que les conectaba con ellas.  
En buena medida como consecuencia de la inminente federación, la  
Rizhskaya había reforzado más que nunca sus puestos de vigilancia. Tenían que demostrar a sus futuros socios que se podía confiar en ellos para la vigilancia de las fronteras meridionales. Y por ello no sería sencillo pasar por los puntos de control que vigilaban tanto en una como en la otra dirección. Artyom tendría que resolver aquel problema en un solo día, como máximo en dos.  
Pero el problema principal era saber lo que haría después. Una vez hubiera dejado atrás los puestos de vigilancia del sur, tendría que encontrar un camino más o menos seguro hasta la Polis. Si se hubiera encontrado en su propia estación, habría podido preguntarle a un mercader por los posibles peligros. Pero la partida había sido demasiado precipitada, y por ello no tenía ninguna idea de la ruta que debía seguir. No podía preguntárselo a Zhenya, ni a ningún otro de los que iban en la caravana. Artyom estaba seguro de que habría despertado sospechas. Zhenya, más que ningún otro, comprendería enseguida que su amigo estaba tramando algo. Artyom no tenía conocidos ni amigos en la Alexeyevskaya ni en la Rizhskaya, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a preguntar a desconocidos.  
Artyom aprovechó un momento en el que Zhenya se alejó para hablar con una muchacha que se sentaba cerca de ellos, y sacó el plano que llevaba en la mochila. Estaba impreso al dorso de un folleto de bordes calcinados, con publicidad de un mercadillo que había dejado de existir hacía ya mucho tiempo. Artyom trazó varios círculos en torno a la Polis con un diminuto lápiz.  
El camino parecía muy simple. En aquellos tiempos míticos, antiguos, de los que le había hablado el jefe de estación, cuando los seres humanos podían pasearse por el Metro sin armas, porque el camino de una estación a otra no duraba ni una hora, porque convoyes atronadores eran lo único que circulaba por los túneles… en aquellos tiempos había sido posible recorrer el trecho entre la VDNKh y la Polis en poco tiempo y sin encontrar obstáculos.  
Tan sólo había que seguir por aquella línea hasta Turgenevskaya, y luego hacer trasbordo hasta la estación Chistiye Prudy -el «Estanque de Aguas Cristalinas», como se llamaba todavía en el viejo plano-, y seguir por la Línea Roja, la Sokolnicheskaya, en línea recta hasta la Polis. En la era de los trenes y de las linternas de luz blanca, el viaje no hubiera durado treinta minutos siquiera. Pero, desde que el nombre de la Línea Roja se escribía de nuevo con «R» mayúscula, la bandera comunista colgaba sobre la entrada del «Estanque de Aguas Cristalinas» y la estación había dejado de existir como tal. No merecía la pena tratar de llegar a la Polis por allí.  
La dirección de la Línea Roja había renunciado a imponer la felicidad a todo el Metro mediante la extensión del poder soviético. Pero, a despecho de su aparente voluntad de paz, el carácter paranoide del régimen no se había modificado en lo más mínimo. Centenares de agentes del servicio secreto, que por la fuerza de la costumbre -y quizá también por una cierta nostalgia- se seguía llamando KGB[21], vigilaban sin cesar la vida de los felices habitantes de la Línea Roja, y su interés por los visitantes que procedían de otras líneas era ciertamente ilimitado. No se podía entrar en sus estaciones sin un permiso especial. Las constantes inspecciones del pasaporte, la incesante vigilancia y la patológica desconfianza que imperaban allí constituían una eficaz barrera tanto para los verdaderos espías como para los viajeros extraviados. Un triste destino aguardaba tanto a unos como a otros.  
¡En resumidas cuentas, el camino que llevaba hasta el corazón del Metro, hasta la Polis, no podía ser sencillo! La Polis… cada vez que este nombre aparecía en una conversación, Artyom callaba respetuosamente, y lo mismo les ocurría a la mayoría de ellos. Artyom se acordaba muy bien de la primera vez en que oyó aquel extraño nombre de boca de un huésped de su padre adoptivo. Y después, cuando quiso preguntarle de qué se trataba, éste le respondió, con un deje de melancolía en la voz:  
-Debe de ser el último lugar en la tierra donde los seres humanos todavía viven como tales, Artyom. Donde aún se recuerda lo que significa la palabra «humano», y cuál ha de ser su sonido exacto. -Y sonriendo tristemente, su padre adoptivo añadió-: Es una ciudad.  
La Polis se encontraba en el trasbordo más importante del Metro de Moscú, en el cruce de cuatro líneas distintas, y constaba de cuatro estaciones enteras: Alexandrovsky Sad[22], Arbatskaya, Borovitskaya[23] y Biblioteka imeni Lenina. También controlaban los corredores intermedios. Aquel gigantesco territorio era el último verdadero reducto de la civilización, el último lugar donde vivían hombres y mujeres en número suficiente para que las gentes de provincias que habían estado allí la llamasen «la Ciudad». Entonces, a alguien se le había ocurrido designarla con la palabra griega que significaba ciudad: Polis. Y quizá fuese por el eco de una antigua y poderosa cultura que aún vibraba en ese nombre, que ofrecía protección a sus habitantes… el caso es que el nombre foráneo adquirió carta de naturaleza.  
La Polis era un fenómeno único en el Metro. Allí, y sólo allí, era posible encontrarse con los guardianes de la antigua sabiduría, que en el nuevo y severo mundo, con sus leyes totalmente distintas, no tenía ya ningún ámbito de aplicación. Mientras el metro se hundía en un torbellino de caos e ignorancia, los portadores del antiguo e inútil saber encontraron un refugio en la Polis. Allí se les recibía con los brazos abiertos, porque sus hermanos espirituales estaban al mando. Sólo en la Polis vivían aún profesores universitarios, ya seniles, que en otro tiempo habían tenido cátedras en universidades famosas. Sólo allí vivían aún artistas, actores y poetas, físicos, químicos y biólogos. Hombres que guardaban en el recuerdo todo lo que la humanidad había conseguido y había descubierto a lo largo de los siglos. Hombres cuya muerte significaría la desaparición definitiva de aquel legado.  
La Polis se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde antaño se había hallado el centro de la ciudad. Sobre ella se erguía el edificio de la Biblioteca de Lenin, el archivo de saberes más extenso de una época ya pasada. Cientos de miles de libros, en docenas de idiomas, que probablemente abarcaban todas las disciplinas en las cuales se hubiera ejercitado el espíritu humano. Cientos de toneladas de papel adornado con letras, signos, jeroglíficos, algunos de los cuales ya nadie comprendía. Y, con todo, aún era posible leer y comprender un grandísimo número de libros, y sus autores, que habían muerto hacía siglos, aún podían explicar algo a los vivos.  
Entre todas las estaciones que disponían de los medios necesarios para mandar expediciones a la superficie, la Polis era la única que enviaba a sus Stalkers a buscar libros. Aquél era el único sitio donde el saber se apreciaba hasta el punto de poner vidas en peligro, pagar sumas considerables a los mercenarios y renunciar a bienes materiales con tal de acumular bienes espirituales.  
Y, a pesar de su aparente inconsciencia de las realidades de la vida, y del idealismo de sus mandatarios, la Polis se sostenía un año tras otro, las catástrofes no la afectaban, y cuando algún desastre ponía en peligro su seguridad, parecía que el Metro entero estuviera dispuesto a acudir en su auxilio como un solo hombre. El eco de los últimos combates en la guerra entre la Línea Roja y la Hansa se había extinguido, y un aura mágica de invulnerabilidad y bienestar la envolvía de nuevo.  
Artyom estaba pensando en aquel maravilloso lugar, y no le parecía en absoluto extraño que el camino hasta allí no fuera fácil, porque tenía que ser laberíntico, estar lleno de peligros y pruebas. En el caso contrario, la meta de su viaje se habría visto desprovista de una parte de su misterio y su interés.  
El camino por Kirovskaya y por la Línea Roja hasta Biblioteka imeni Lenina le pareció imposible y demasiado peligroso, por lo que más le valdría tratar de esquivar a las patrullas de la Hansa y moverse por la Línea de Circunvalación. Artyom estudió el plano más atentamente todavía. Si lograba introducirse en el territorio de la Hansa, el camino hasta la Polis sería relativamente corto. Pasó el dedo sobre las líneas del plano. Si giraba en la Prospekt Mira y proseguía hacia el sur por la Línea de Circunvalación, sólo tendría que recorrer dos estaciones de la Hansa hasta llegar a la Kurskaya. Una vez allí, cambiaría a la Línea Arbatsko-Pokrovskaya[24], y se encontraría a tan sólo un salto de la estación Arbatskaya, que pertenecía a la Polis. Claro que en su camino se encontraría con la Plaza de la Revolución, que la Línea Roja había recibido a cambio de la Biblioteca de Lenin, pero los rojos tenían que dejar el paso libre a cualquiera que llegase hasta allí. Esa había sido una de las condiciones del tratado de paz. Y como Artyom no tenía ningún interés en quedarse en la estación, sino que tan sólo quería pasar de largo, no tendrían más remedio que permitirle el tránsito.  
Después de pensarlo un rato, se decidió a seguir aquel plan, al menos por el momento. Intentaría informarse durante el viaje acerca de las estaciones que se encontraban en su camino. Se decía que, si algo le salía mal, siempre podría hallar una ruta alternativa. Al examinar el entramado de líneas y el gran número de posibilidades de trasbordo, se le ocurrió que el jefe de la expedición había exagerado cuando habló de las dificultades que se encontraban incluso en los trayectos más cortos por el Metro. Una vez en la Proskpekt Mira, podría dirigirse, no solamente hacia el trecho sur de la Hansa, sino también hacia el norte -Artyom estaba recorriendo la Línea de Circunvalación con el dedo-, hasta la Kievskaya. Desde allí podría llegar hasta la Polis por la línea Filyovskaya-Pokrovskaya, o por la Arbatsko-Pokrovskaya. La misión ya no le parecía imposible. Su pequeño ejercicio con el plano le había infundido confianza en sí mismo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y dejó de vacilar: cuando la caravana llegara a la Rizhskaya, no regresaría a la VDNKh con su grupo, sino que continuaría el viaje hasta la Polis.  
-¿Estás trazando planes? -Le resonó directamente en el oído la voz de Zhenya.  
Artyom estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se había dado cuenta del regreso de su amigo. Sorprendido, se levantó de un salto e hizo un torpe intento por esconder el plano.  
-No, no… yo… sólo quería ver las estaciones, para saber dónde se encuentra ese Reich del que nos hablaba el jefe de la expedición.  
-¿Y lo has encontrado? ¿No? Venga, dame eso que te lo voy a enseñar. -Zhenya conocía el Metro mucho mejor que Artyom y estaba orgulloso de ello. Le indicó al instante con el dedo el triple sistema de corredores que enlazaba las estaciones Chekhovskaya, Pushkinskaya y Tverskaya. Artyom suspiró, aliviado, y Zhenya debió de pensar que se trataba de un arranque de envidia, porque le dijo-: Ah, seguro que en alguna otra cosa eres igual de entendido que yo en esta.  
Artyom le puso cara de agradecimiento y cambió inmediatamente de tema.  
-¡En pie, muchachos! -gritó en aquel momento la poderosa voz de bajo del jefe de la expedición. El reposo había terminado… y Artyom aún no había probado bocado siquiera.  
Trepó a la dresina junto con Zhenya, la palanca chirrió, las botas de falso cuero resonaron sobre el hormigón… y así entraron de nuevo en el túnel.  
Esta vez, el grupo avanzó en silencio. Solo hubo una conversación: el jefe de la expedición llamó a Kiril y le consultó en voz baja mientras caminaban. Artyom no tenía el deseo ni las fuerzas necesarios para escucharles. La maldita dresina le consumía todas las energías.  
El que iba detrás estaba solo, y se sentía incómodo. Volvía la cabeza una y otra vez, angustiado. Artyom se hallaba en lo alto de la dresina, mirando para atrás. No les acechaba ningún peligro. Con todo, sintió un irrefrenable deseo de darse la vuelta y mirar adelante. El miedo y la inseguridad le perseguían constantemente, y no sólo a él. Todos los que viajaban en solitario por el Metro conocían aquel sentimiento. Existía incluso un término específico para ello: «tunelofobia». El viajero que recorre un túnel -sobre todo si lleva una linterna de mala calidad- piensa en todo momento que el peligro acecha a sus espaldas. A saber lo que hay ahí, a saber quién está ahí, y cuál es su percepción del mundo… al fin, la tensión se vuelve tan insoportable que el viajero se vuelve como un rayo, escudriña la penumbra con la luz de su linterna… y no encuentra nada. El silencio. El vacío. Al parecer, todo está tranquilo. Pero cuando el viajero mira hacia atrás, y clava los ojos en las tinieblas hasta que le empiezan a doler, las tinieblas se encuentran entonces una vez más a sus espaldas, y el viajero siente de nuevo el anhelo de volverse de pronto y arrojar la luz de la linterna en otra dirección. Podría ser que, mientras miraba hacia atrás, un enemigo se le hubiera acercado furtivamente por delante. En esos casos, lo más importante es no perder el dominio sobre uno mismo, no dejarse vencer a la ansiedad, tener claro en todo momento que todo es una ilusión, que no hay ningún motivo para ceder al pánico; que, al fin y al cabo, no se ha oído nada.  
Pero eso es lo más difícil: no perder el control. Sobre todo cuando se viaja solo. Algunos habían llegado a perder la razón de esta manera. No lograban tranquilizarse, ni siquiera después de llegar a una estación habitada. Luego, por supuesto, volvían en sí, pero no podían volver a pisar el túnel. De repente, el grupo entero se sintió presa del opresivo pánico que todos los habitantes del Metro conocían, pero que en su caso amenazaba con provocarles un serio trastorno.  
-¡No tengas miedo, yo vigilo! -le gritó Artyom al que iba detrás. Este asintió, pero, al cabo de un par de minutos, no pudo resistir más y se volvió de nuevo. La angustia era demasiado poderosa…  
-Un conocido de Seryoga se volvió loco de esta manera -dijo Zhenya en voz baja, cuando entendió en qué estaba pensando Artyom-. De todos modos, no le faltaron motivos. Imagínate que quería atravesar él solo el túnel de la Sukharevskaya, ese del que te hablaba. El tío sobrevivió. ¿Y sabes por qué? -le dijo Zhenya con una sonrisa malévola-. Porque no se atrevió a ir más allá del metro 100. Cuando partió, era un hombre animoso y resuelto. Ja ja. Regresó al cabo de veinte minutos, con los ojos desorbitados, el cabello erizado de puro miedo, y fue incapaz de decir una sóla palabra. No lograron que les contara nada. Desde entonces, sólo dice frases totalmente inconexas. De hecho, normalmente solo berrea. Y no ha vuelto a poner pie en ningún túnel. Se pasea por la Sukharevskaya y va mendigando. Allí lo tienen como payaso de la estación. ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
-Sí -le respondió Artyom, inseguro.  
Durante un rato, el grupo caminó en absoluto silencio. Artyom seguía empujando la palanca, y al mismo tiempo buscaba un pretexto creíble para poder pasar el puesto de vigilancia de la Rizhskaya. De repente se dio cuenta de que un sonido, que había ido intensificándose lentamente, le impedía pensar bien. Ese sonido procedía del trecho de túnel que aún les quedaba por recorrer. Al principio había sido apenas audible. Debía de estar cerca de la inasible frontera entre las frecuencias audibles y los ultrasonidos. De manera casi imperceptible, se había ido volviendo más fuerte, y Artyom no habría sabido indicar el momento exacto en el que había empezado a oírlo. Para entonces ya era relativamente intenso, y parecía como un siseo incomprensible e inhumano.  
Miró a los demás. Todos ellos caminaban al mismo ritmo y en silencio. El jefe de la expedición había dejado de hablar con Kiril, Zhenya estaba pensando en algo, y el que cerraba la marcha miraba tranquilamente hacia delante. Había dejado de volverse nerviosamente hacia atrás cada pocos instantes. En ninguno de ellos se apreciaba el menor signo de inquietud. Era evidente que no oían nada. ¡Nada! Artyom sintió pavor. La tranquilidad y el silencio del grupo entero eran incomprensibles, eran motivo de temor. Soltó la palanca de la dresina y se puso en pie.  
Zhenya le miró sorprendido.  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás cansado? Podrías haberlo dicho, en vez de parar de esta manera.  
-¿No lo oyes? -le preguntó Artyom, incrédulo, y había algo en su voz que hizo que el rostro de Zhenya se pusiera serio.  
Éste escuchó, sin dejar de empujar la palanca. La dresina iba más lenta, porque Artyom seguía de pie, con el pasmo pintado en la cara, y escuchaba el enigmático sonido.  
El jefe de la expedición se volvió.  
-¿Qué os pasa ahí atrás? ¿Es que se os han acabado las pilas?  
-¿Usted no oye nada? -preguntó Artyom. Y, en aquel momento, le asaltó la terrible sospecha de que en realidad no había ningún sonido, y que por eso nadie lo oía. Simplemente se había vuelto loco, y tenía alucinaciones de pura angustia.  
El jefe de la expedición les ordenó que se detuvieran, para que los chirridos de la dresina y el ruido de las botas no estorbaran, y se quedó quieto. Tentó el fusil con ambas manos. Estaba esforzándose por captar todos los sonidos del túnel.  
El extraño sonido no se interrumpía. Artyom lo oía ya claramente, y cuanto mayor era la intensidad, aumentaba la atención con la que el muchacho observaba el rostro del jefe expedicionario. ¿Estaría oyendo el mismo sonido que a él le intranquilizaba cada vez más? Pero el rostro del jefe de la expedición se fue relajando, y Artyom se sintió morir de la vergüenza: había detenido al grupo, había perdido visiblemente los nervios, y para postre había puesto nerviosos a los demás.  
Estaba claro que Zhenya tampoco oía nada, aun cuando escuchara con gran atención. Le sonrió burlonamente a Artyom y le preguntó:  
-¿Estás colocado?  
-¡Cierra la boca! -le respondió Artyom, enfadado-. ¿Es que estáis todos sordos, o qué?  
-Está colocado -replicó Zhenya, satisfecho.  
-No es nada. Seguramente te lo estás imaginando -le dijo el jefe de la expedición, y tuvo el tacto de añadir-: No te preocupes, Artyom, estas cosas ocurren. Tranquilízate, y prosigamos con nuestro camino.  
Mientras decía estas palabras se había puesto de nuevo al frente, y  
Artyom no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a su tarea. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo había imaginado todo, trató de no pensar en nada, con la esperanza de que aquel sonido del diablo desaparecería junto con sus pensamientos extraviados. Durante un rato, logró sacárselo de la cabeza, pero el sonido resonó de nuevo en ella, y se volvió más fuerte y más claro a medida que avanzaban hacia el sur. En el momento en el que parecía oírse por el Metro entero, Artyom se dio cuenta de que Zhenya trabajaba con una sola mano y que con la otra se frotaba el oído.  
-¿Qué haces? -le susurró Artyom.  
-No lo sé -murmuró Zhenya-. Es como si… me picara.  
-¿Pero no oyes nada?  
-No, pero siento como una presión -La ironía había desaparecido de la voz de Zhenya.  
Entonces, cuando el sonido llegó a su punto máximo, Artyom entendió de dónde procedía. Uno de los tubos instalados a lo largo del túnel había reventado por un lugar, y las negras fauces que se habían abierto como consecuencia del reventón, rodeadas de jirones de metal desgarrados y abiertos en todas las direcciones, eran el origen de aquel murmullo. Provenía de dentro del tubo, y Artyom se estaba preguntando por qué dentro de éste no había ninguna conducción, cómo era que por dentro estaba vacío y negro, cuando el jefe de la expedición se detuvo y lentamente, en tono de fatiga, dijo:  
-Muchachos… quedémonos aquí a descansar… no me encuentro bien… estoy un poco mareado.  
Fue dando traspiés hasta la dresina con la intención de sentarse en el borde, pero cuando le faltaba un solo paso para llegar, inesperadamente, se desplomó. Zhenya le miró desconcertado, se frotó los oídos con ambas manos y no se movió de donde estaba. Kiril siguió adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin atender a los gritos de Artyom. El hombre que se encontraba detrás de la dresina se sentó sobre las vías y empezó a llorar, indefenso como un niño. La luz de la linterna se volvió hacia la bóveda del túnel. La escena, iluminada desde abajo, parecía todavía más siniestra.  
Artyom fue presa del pánico. Era el único miembro del grupo que no había perdido el entendimiento. El sonido era ya totalmente insoportable, hasta el punto de que se había vuelto imposible pensar con claridad. Artyom se tapó las orejas, desesperado, y con ello obtuvo un cierto alivio. Luego le dio una sonora bofetada a Zhenya, que aún estaba sentado, con la estupidez dibujada en su rostro, y le gritó, sin pensar que él era el único que oía el sonido:  
-¡Agarra al jefe y ponlo sobre la dresina! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!  
Artyom cogió la linterna y corrió detrás de Kiril, que seguía adelante, a ciegas, como un sonámbulo, sin poder ver nada en la oscuridad. Por fortuna, no caminaba muy rápido. Artyom le dio alcance con un par de zancadas y le arreó una palmada en el hombro, pero Kiril siguió adelante sin inmutarse. Artyom se le adelantó y le apuntó a los ojos con la linterna. Kiril los tenía cerrados, pero arrugó la frente y se detuvo. Sin saber lo que hacía, Artyom le levantó uno de los párpados con la mano y le iluminó directamente la pupila. Kiril dio un grito, parpadeó, meneó la cabeza y, en una fracción de segundo, volvió en sí y miró a Artyom sin comprender nada. El rayo de luz lo había cegado, de tal manera que apenas si podía ver nada, Artyom tuvo que guiarlo de vuelta.  
Encontraron el cuerpo inmóvil del jefe de la expedición sobre la dresina; a su lado estaba sentado Zhenya, siempre con la misma expresión de apatía en el rostro. Artyom dejó a Kiril en la dresina y corrió hacia el hombre que iba detrás. Estaba acurrucado sobre las vías y lloraba. Al mirarlo a la cara, Artyom vio un dolor y pena dibujados en su rostro tan fuertes, que le hicieron retroceder. Se dio cuenta de que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Han muerto todos… les ha hecho un daño terrible -decía el hombre entre sollozos. Artyom intentó ponerlo en pie, pero el otro le rechazó, y gritó de pronto, con voz encolerizada-: ¡Cerdos! ¡Criaturas inhumanas! ¡No pienso ir con vosotros, quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Están tan solos aquí, les duele tanto, ¿y vosotros queréis que me marche?! ¡Vosotros tenéis la culpa de todo! No pienso ir a ninguna parte. ¡A ninguna parte! ¡Dejadme!  
Artyom pensó en darle también a él una bofetada para que volviera en sí, pero tuvo miedo de que el hombre, en su agitación, le atacara a su vez. Por ello, se arrodilló a su lado y le habló con voz suave, esforzándose por no sucumbir al estruendo que resonaba en su cabeza, y sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-Pero ¿no quieres ayudarles? ¿No querrías que dejaran de sufrir?  
El hombre, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, le sonrió en su abatimiento, y le susurró:  
-Naturalmente… naturalmente que quiero ayudarlos.  
-Entonces, tendrás que empezar por ayudarme a mí. Ellos querrían que lo hicieras. Sube a la dresina y agarra la palanca. Tienes que ayudarme a llegar a la estación.  
El hombre miró a Artyom con desconfianza.  
-¿Te lo han dicho ellos? -Sí.  
-¿Y luego me dejarás volver?  
-Te doy mi palabra. Si quieres regresar, te dejaré ir -le aseguró Artyom, y subió al hombre a la dresina antes de que tuviera tiempo para cambiar de opinión.  
Consiguió que Kiril, el hombre que había cerrado la marcha, y Zhenya -que le obedecía mecánicamente- agarraran la palanca. Arrastró al jefe de la expedición, todavía inconsciente, hasta el centro de la dresina. Él mismo se puso al frente, apuntando con el arma a las tinieblas. Oyó con gran alivio cómo la dresina se ponía en marcha a sus espaldas. Era consciente de estar corriendo un tremendo peligro al dejar la retaguardia sin vigilancia, pero en aquel momento sólo pensaba en salir de allí lo antes posible.  
Eran tres los hombres que manejaban la palanca, con lo que el grupo avanzó con mayor rapidez que antes, y Artyom constató que el espantoso ruido iba disminuyendo poco a poco, y la sensación de peligro inmediato desaparecía con él. Les gritaba sin cesar a los demás que no se detuvieran, cuando, de pronto, oyó a sus espaldas la voz totalmente sobria y atónita de Zhenya:  
-¿Qué haces tú dándonos órdenes?  
Artyom comprendió que habían dejado atrás la zona de peligro. Hizo un signo para que se detuvieran, y, totalmente rendido, se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la dresina. Los demás estaban volviendo en sí. El hombre que había ido detrás dejó de llorar, se frotó las sienes y miró alrededor, estupefacto. También el jefe de la expedición se puso en pie, entre ahogados gimoteos, y empezó a quejarse de un punzante dolor de cabeza.  
Al cabo de media hora, se pusieron de nuevo en camino. Aparte de Artyom, nadie más recordaba el incidente.  
-¿Sabes?, de repente he sentido como una pesadez -explicaba el jefe de la expedición-. Se me ha nublado la visión, y luego… he perdido el conocimiento. Ya me había ocurrido una vez, muy lejos de aquí, en un túnel en el que había gas. Pero si aquí también había gas, habría tenido que afectarnos a todos nosotros por igual… ¿Dices que has visto un tubo reventado? ¿Y que el sonido salía de allí? ¿Sabes una cosa, Artyom?, eso es que nosotros somos una cuadrilla de ineptos. Parece que tú tienes un olfato especial para esa mierda. ¡Qué suerte la tuya, muchacho!  
La Rizhskaya no les quedaba ya muy lejos. A lo lejos titilaba el fulgor de la hoguera que iluminaba el puesto fronterizo. El jefe de estación les ordenó que fueran más despacio e hizo la señal acordada con la linterna. Los centinelas les dejaron pasar enseguida y sin complicaciones, y así llegaron hasta la estación.  
La Rizhskaya se encontraba en un estado mucho mejor que la Alexeyevskaya. Hacía tiempo, había funcionado un gran mercado a la salida de la estación, y por ello, entre las personas que se habían puesto a salvo allí había un gran número de mercaderes con espíritu de empresa. La cercanía de la Prospekt Mira -y, por tanto, de la Hansa-, así como de las principales rutas de comercio, también había contribuido al bienestar de la estación. Al igual que la VDNKh, estaba iluminada con el sistema de emergencia. Las patrullas vestían uniformes de camuflaje viejos y raídos, los cuales, sin embargo, causaban una impresión mucho mejor que la chaqueta acolchada con la A pintada de la Alexeyevskaya.  
Los huéspedes se alojaron en una tienda sólo para ellos. No podían regresar de inmediato. No estaba claro cuál era el peligro que acechaba en el túnel, ni cómo podrían combatirlo. Los dirigentes de la estación se reunieron con el jefe de la expedición para hablar de ello. Entretanto, los demás tendrían tiempo libre. Los nervios de Artyom ya no daban para más, y a la primera ocasión se dejó caer sobre el camastro. Se había planeado una cena solemne en honor de los huéspedes para dos horas después. A juzgar por los guiños y cuchicheos de los anfitriones, se podía contar incluso con que se sirviera carne. Pero, durante un rato, no tendrían nada que hacer, aparte de descansar y, en la medida de lo posible, no pensar en nada.  
Se oía barullo fuera de la tienda. El curioso Artyom se asomó a la entrada. El ágape tendría lugar en el centro de la sala[25], donde ardía la hoguera principal. Había unos cuantos que fregaban el suelo y desmontaban las tiendas; no muy lejos de allí, sobre las vías, se estaba descuartizando un cerdo al que acababan de matar; y alguien cortaba tiras de alambre con unas tenazas. Así pues, también iban a comer shashlik. Las paredes de aquella estación eran extrañas: no eran de mármol como las de la VDNKh y la Alexeyevskaya, sino que estaban recubiertas de azulejos amarillos y rojos. La alegre impresión que en otro tiempo debían de haber causado aquellos colores se veía enturbiada por una gruesa capa de hollín y grasa que se había ido sobreponiendo tanto a los azulejos como al revestimiento del techo. Con todo, la estación había retenido algo de su carácter acogedor. Y lo más importante: sobre la otra vía se hallaba, medio escondido en el túnel, un tren de verdad, aunque sin cristales en las ventanas y las puertas abiertas.  
No se encontraban trenes en todos los tramos de vía, ni en todas las estaciones. A lo largo de las últimas dos décadas, muchos de ellos -especialmente los que se habían quedado en los túneles y, por ello, no servían como alojamiento- habían sido desmontados con el objetivo de aprovechar las piezas. Las ruedas, arandelas y acolchados se empleaban en todas partes para usos muy diversos. El padre adoptivo de Artyom había contado una vez que en la Hansa se habían retirado todos los convoyes de una de las vías, para que las dresinas que transportaban mercancías y pasajeros no tuvieran problema para transitar entre estaciones. Se decía que en la Línea Roja se había hecho lo mismo.  
Los habitantes de la estación se estaban reuniendo. Zhenya salió también de la tienda. Al cabo de media hora, los dirigentes de la estación se presentaron junto con el jefe de la expedición de la VDNKh, y los primeros trozos de carne empezaron a asarse sobre el carbón. El jefe y el presidente de la estación se reían y bromeaban. Estaban visiblemente satisfechos con los resultados de las negociaciones. Alguien se presentó con una gran botella de un mejunje procedente de estaciones lejanas. Brindaron, y finalmente se pusieron todos del mejor humor. Artyom roía la carne de un pincho, lamía la grasa caliente que se le iba quedando en los dedos, y contemplaba los carbones encendidos, que no sólo irradiaban calor, sino también una sensación de tranquilidad y placidez hogareña.  
-¿Eres tú el que ha salvado a los demás? -le preguntó de repente un desconocido que se sentaba a su lado, y que le había estado observando desde hacía varios minutos.  
Artyom se asustó.  
-¿Quién se lo ha contado?  
Observó al desconocido. Llevaba el pelo muy corto e iba mal afeitado. Bajo una chaqueta de cuero aparentemente basta, pero de buena calidad, asomaba una camisa de la infantería de marina. Artyom no pensó que tuviera nada sospechoso. Parecía más bien un mercader como tantos otros que había en la Rizhskaya.  
-¿Quién? Ah, vuestro brigadier, el que está allí.  
El hombre se volvió hacia el jefe de la expedición, que algo más allá discutía animadamente con sus colegas.  
-Sí, es verdad -le respondió Artyom de mala gana. Poco antes había planeado buscar contactos en la Rizhskaya que pudieran serle de utilidad. Pero en aquel momento, en el que se le presentaba la ocasión, se sentía incómodo.  
-Me llamo Bourbon. ¿Y tú?  
-¿Bourbon? ¿Qué nombre es ése?  
-¿No lo sabes? Es un tipo de bebida alcohólica. Aguardiente, ¿entiendes? Parece que en otro tiempo ponía a la gente de buen humor. Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas tú?  
-Artyom.  
-Escúchame, Artyom, ¿cuándo vas a regresar a tu estación?  
-No lo sé -le respondió el muchacho, receloso-. De momento no lo sabemos con certeza. Si ha oído usted hablar de lo que nos ha ocurrido en el túnel, comprenderá muy bien por qué.  
-Puedes tutearme, no soy mucho mayor que tú… De todas maneras, te voy a explicar por qué te lo he preguntado: quiero proponerte un negocio. No a todos vosotros, sino sólo a ti. Un negocio personal, por decirlo de algún modo. Necesito que me ayudes, ¿entiendes? Por lo menos durante un tiempo.  
Artyom no comprendía nada. Aquel sujeto iba hablando sin llegar a ninguna parte, y había algo en su manera de expresarse que le revolvía las entrañas. Quería poner fin cuanto antes a aquella conversación.  
-Cálmate -Bourbon se apresuró a despejar las dudas de Artyom, como si las hubiera percibido-. Esto no comporta ningún riesgo, no hay nada turbio… bueno, casi nada… Se trata de lo siguiente: anteayer, nuestra gente partió hacia la Sukharevskaya, ya sabes dónde, siguiendo la línea. Pero no han llegado allí. Sólo uno de ellos ha vuelto. No se acuerda de nada. Ha aparecido en la Prospekt Mira, llorando con la cara llena de lágrimas y mocos, como ese otro del que nos ha hablado vuestro brigadier. Los demás no han vuelto. Quizás hayan llegado a la Sukharevskaya, quizá no, porque hace tres días que no viene a la Prospekt Mira ninguna persona procedente de allí. Y, por supuesto, en la Prospekt no hay nadie que quiera intentar de nuevo el viaje. Es demasiado peligroso. Yo creo que debieron de encontrar la misma mierda que os atacó a vosotros. Al oír a vuestro brigadier, lo he… comprendido muy bien. Se trata de la misma línea. Y esos tubos… -Bourbon miró a sus espaldas, con la clara intención de asegurarse de que nadie le escuchara, y luego siguió diciendo en voz baja-: Pero a ti esa porquería no te afecta. ¿Entiendes?  
-Solo a medias -le respondió Artyom, inseguro.  
-En cualquier caso, yo tengo que ir hasta la Sukharevskaya. Sin falta. ¡Sin falta! Pero es probable que enloquezca durante el camino, igual que enloquecieron nuestros hombres, y enloqueció tu brigada entera… exceptuándote a ti.  
-¿Quieres…? -Artyom vacilaba en hablar. Había paladeado el sabor de aquella primera palabra, y se había encontrado con que se le hacía incómodo tutear a un hombre como aquél-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe por el túnel hasta la Sukharevskaya?  
-Sí, más o menos -Bourbon asintió, aliviado-. No sé si lo has oído, pero el túnel que se encuentra detrás de la Sukharevskaya es todavía más peligroso que éste, es un túnel de los horrores, pero de todos modos tengo que recorrerlo hasta la estación siguiente. Aunque después de esta mierda con los muchachos… pero no, no caigamos en el pánico. Si me llevas por el túnel, sabré demostrarte mi agradecimiento. Yo tendré que continuar el viaje hacia el sur, pero en la Sukharevskaya tengo a mi gente. Ellos te traerán de vuelta y se encargarán de protegerte.  
Aunque Bourbon y su oferta no le gustaran, Artyom se dio cuenta de que aquello podía ser una oportunidad de pasar el punto de control meridional de la Rizhskaya sin tener que pelearse, ni sufrir ningún otro inconveniente e incluso le valdría para llegar más allá. Bourbon le había dicho que quería ir al sur de la Sukharevskaya, esto es, a Turgenevskaya. Una vez allí, Artyom tendría la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Turgenevskaya, Trubnaya, Tsvetnoy Bulvar, Chekhovskaya… y finalmente se encontraría a un solo paso de la Arbatskaya. De la Polis.  
-¿Cuál será el pago? -Artyom quería hacerse rogar.  
-Lo que tú quieras. Te pagaré con divisas. -Bourbon miró dubitativo a Artyom, como preguntándose si el muchacho entendería lo que le estaba diciendo-. Con cartuchos para el Kalashnikov. Pero, si tú quieres, también con alimentos, alcohol o dur. -Le guiñó el ojo-. Sea lo que sea, podemos arreglarlo.  
-No, con los cartuchos será suficiente. Dos cargadores. Y la comida para los viajes de ida y vuelta. No creáis que haréis negocio a mi costa -Artyom trataba de aparentar firmeza y sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Bourbon.  
-Ah, estás hecho todo un comerciante -observó éste, con un retintín difícil de interpretar-. Está bien. Dos cargadores para el Kalashnikov. Y la comida. A mí me está bien. Esto me saldrá a cuenta… Bueno, Artyom, ahora vete a dormir. Iré a buscarte cuando este gentío se haya marchado a la cama. Empaqueta tus cosas. Si sabes escribir, déjales una nota para que no nos sigan. Procura estar listo cuando pase a recogerte.

5

POR UN PUÑADO DE CARTUCHOS

Por fortuna, Artyom no había sacado todavía de la mochila las pocas cosas que llevaba consigo. Su único problema sería pasar con el arma sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se les había confiado -como se solía hacer en tales expediciones- gigantescos fusiles de asalto del Ejército: calibre 7,62, con culatas de madera.  
Artyom se había acostado. Tenía la cabeza escondida bajo la manta. No respondió a la pregunta del sorprendido Zhenya: ¿Por qué se había puesto a dormir? ¡Afuera se lo estaban pasando muy bien! ¿Quizá se encontraba mal? El interior de la tienda era cálido y sofocante, y debía de serlo todavía más bajo la manta. Artyom no lograba dormirse, por mucho que lo intentara, y cuando finalmente dio una cabezada, tuvo visiones borrosas, como si hubiera estado mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Corría hacia algún lugar, hablaba con alguien que no tenía rostro, seguía corriendo.  
Una vez más, Zhenya le sacudió el hombro y le susurró:  
-Escucha, Artyom, ha venido un tío muy raro… ¿Tienes algún problema? Lo mejor será que despierte a los demás.  
-No, no ocurre nada -le replicó Artyom en voz baja, y se puso las botas-. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. Ponte a dormir otra vez. Voy a regresar enseguida.  
Aguardó hasta que Zhenya se hubo acostado de nuevo. Luego, arrastró cuidadosamente la mochila y el arma hasta la entrada de la tienda. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Zhenya, que había oído el roce del metal sobre el suelo, le preguntó, preocupado:  
-¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada?  
Artyom tuvo que inventarse algo. Le dijo que quería enseñarle una cosa a un conocido, que no pasaba nada, etcétera.  
-Estás mintiendo -le replicó su amigo-. Bueno, ¿en qué momento tendré que empezar a preocuparme?  
-Dentro de un año -le murmuró Artyom, con la esperanza de que Zhenya no hubiera comprendido sus palabras. Apartó un ala de la entrada y salió.  
-Te lo has tomado con mucha calma, chaval -le susurró el irritado Bourbon. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que antes, pero venía con una gran mochila a la espalda. Señaló el fusil de asalto de Artyom-. ¡Santo cielo! ¿No se te habrá ocurrido pasar por los puestos de vigilancia con eso a la espalda?  
Artyom observó con asombro que Bourbon no llevaba armas.  
Había llegado el momento de rebajar la iluminación. Probablemente todo el mundo estaría en la cama, fatigado tras la fiesta. Artyom se dio prisa, porque temía encontrarse con alguien de su grupo, pero, una vez en la entrada del túnel, Bourbon le detuvo y le indicó que fuera más despacio. Los centinelas de las vías les habían visto y les preguntaron desde lejos adonde pensaban ir a la una y media de la noche. Bourbon llamó a uno de ellos por su nombre y le dijo que se marchaban de negocios. Seguidamente encendió una linterna y se volvió hacia Artyom.  
-Escúchame bien. Hay centinelas en el metro 100 y en el 250. Tú sólo tienes que cerrar el pico, y yo me encargaré de lo demás. Qué lástima que lleves ese Kalashnikov de la edad de mi abuela. Eso no hay manera de esconderlo. ¿De dónde has sacado esa chatarra?  
En el metro 100 no tuvieron ningún problema. Encontraron una pequeña hoguera de acampada. Dos hombres en uniforme de camuflaje[26] estaban sentados junto al fuego. Uno de ellos dormitaba, y el otro le estrechó amigablemente la mano a Bourbon.  
-¿De negocios? No hay ningúuun problema -exclamó el centinela, alargando la sílaba, y esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Bourbon no dijo ni una palabra hasta el metro 250. Estaba de mal humor. Era un hombre agresivo, desagradable, y Artyom empezaba a lamentar haberse unido a él. El muchacho se retrasó deliberadamente, tanteó el arma y apoyó un dedo en el seguro.  
En el último puesto tuvieron que detenerse. O bien no conocían tanto a Bourbon, o bien lo conocían demasiado. En cualquier caso, el oficial al mando le ordenó que abriera la mochila al lado de la hoguera, y luego se lo llevó a un lado y le interrogó durante largo rato.  
Artyom se quedó junto a la hoguera y respondió con monosílabos a las preguntas de los centinelas. Era evidente que éstos se aburrían y que no les habría importado charlar un rato. Artyom sabía por experiencia propia que era buena señal que los centinelas tuvieran ganas de charlar. Si se aburrían, era porque no había problemas a la vista. Si, en cambio, hubiera sucedido algo raro -si alguien hubiera salido arrastrándose de las tinieblas, si alguien hubiera tratado de entrar desde el sur, o hubieran oído sonidos extraños-, los habrían encontrado prietos en torno al fuego, callados, tensos, sin atreverse a perder de vista el túnel. Aquel día no habían encontrado ningún problema, podrían seguir adelante sin temor. Hasta la Prospekt Mira, por lo menos.  
Los centinelas miraban a Artyom.  
-Tú no eres de aquí. ¿Vienes de la Alexeyevskaya? -le preguntaron.  
Artyom se acordó de las indicaciones de Bourbon y murmuró algo incomprensible, algo que los otros pudieran interpretar de cualquier manera. Finalmente, los centinelas se rindieron y pasaron a discutir el relato de un tal Mikhay, que recientemente había ido a comerciar en la Prospekt Mira y había tenido problemas con la Administración.  
Con el alivio de que lo dejaran en paz, Artyom se sentó, y a la luz de las llamas escrutó el túnel sur. Parecía un corredor amplio, sin final visible, como el túnel norte de la VDNKh, en cuyo metro 450 había montado guardia poco antes el propio muchacho. No había ninguna diferencia aparente. Pero tenía algo -quizás un olor especial-, procedente del convoy que se hallaba en el túnel, o tal vez una atmósfera, un aura, que sólo se encontraba allí y le prestaba una especie de individualidad, lo diferenciaba de todos los demás. El padre adoptivo de Artyom había dicho siempre que en el Metro no había dos túneles iguales, y que incluso dentro de un mismo tramo las dos direcciones eran distintas. Había que pasar muchos años en el Metro para adquirir la extrema sensibilidad que permitía distinguirlos. Sukhoy hablaba de «escuchar el túnel», y estaba orgulloso de su afinado «oído». En varias ocasiones le había explicado a Artyom que, gracias a aquel sentido tan desarrollado, había logrado escapar ileso de situaciones peligrosas. Muchos otros no habían desarrollado una sensibilidad comparable, a pesar de sus muchos años de vagabundeos por el Metro. Algunos sentían una inexplicable angustia, otros oían ruidos o voces, y otros perdían el entendimiento, pero todos ellos estaban de acuerdo en algo: no había ningún túnel que se quedara realmente vacío, aun cuando no se encontrara en él ni una sola alma humana. Algo invisible, a duras penas perceptible, fluía en su interior, lento y pertinaz. Llenaba el túnel de vida propia, como sangre pesada y fría en las venas de un pétreo leviatán.  
Entonces, en el momento en el que dejó de oír las conversaciones de los centinelas, y trató en vano de divisar algo más allá de la luz de la hoguera, Artyom comprendió lo que había querido decirle su padre adoptivo. Nunca en su vida había sobrepasado el punto en el que se encontraban, y, aun sabiendo que más allá de la frontera vivían seres humanos, le costaba creerlo. Le parecía que la vida terminaría diez zancadas más allá, que más adelante solo encontrarían lúgubres tinieblas que proferían un eco mendaz.  
Pero entonces, mientras estaba allí sentado, algo cambió. Abandonó su esfuerzo por escrutar las tinieblas, como si hubiera podido encontrar algo. Pareció que sus ojos quisieran disolverse en la penumbra, fundirse con el túnel, volverse parte de aquel leviatán, una célula de su organismo. Artyom se dio cuenta de que se había tapado los oídos, pero entre los mismos dedos que le aislaban de los sonidos del mundo exterior, sin pasar por los órganos auditivos, directamente hacia el cerebro, empezó a fluir una leve melodía, el irreal murmullo de las entrañas de la tierra, sordo e indistinto. No se trataba del sonido terrorífico y estridente que había brotado de la conducción reventada entre la Alexeyevskaya y la Rizhskaya, no; era otra cosa, pura y profunda.  
Cuando llevaba un buen rato inmerso en el tranquilo discurrir de aquella melodía, reconoció de pronto -no tanto con el entendimiento, como con la misma intuición que el murmullo que surgía del tubo había despertado en él- el carácter de aquel fenómeno: el torrente que había escapado de la conducción, y el éter que flotaba perezosamente por el túnel eran una misma cosa. Dentro del tubo había sido una cosa purulenta e infecta, se había hallado en efervescente agitación, hasta que, en el mismo punto por el que la conducción reventó, había escapado violentamente al mundo exterior, y había insuflado melancolía, náuseas y locura en todas las criaturas vivas.  
Artyom presintió que le faltaba poco para descubrir algo muy importante, como si en la última media hora, en la que su alma se había entretenido en el impenetrable túnel, hubiera estado a punto de levantarse, el velo que privaba a todas las criaturas racionales de ser conscientes de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel mundo nuevo.  
Al instante se apoderó de él un gran temor, como si hubiese mirado a través del ojo de una cerradura, y hubiera encontrado al otro lado tan sólo un insoportable fulgor, un fulgor que abrasara el ojo. Como si, al abrir la puerta, la luz fuera a resplandecer de tal modo que redujera a polvo y cenizas al temerario entrometido. Pero aquella luz era… conocimiento.  
Un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones diferentes abrumó a  
Artyom. Éste no había esperado una vehemencia semejante… pero, no, todo aquello había sido pura ficción: no había oído nada, ni olido nada. Una vez más, su imaginación había jugado con él. Entre aliviado y decepcionado, vio cómo la indescriptible perspectiva que por un instante se había abierto en su interior palidecía en cuestión de segundos, se difuminaba, y que la acostumbrada imagen informe se ofrecía de nuevo a su ojo espiritual. El espanto le había hecho retroceder ante el conocimiento, y el velo que había estado a punto de rasgarse cayó de nuevo con todo su peso, quizá para siempre. El huracán que había soplado en su cabeza desapareció con la misma celeridad con la que había aparecido. Aun así, los estragos que había causado en el entendimiento de Artyom fueron suficientes para dejarle sin fuerzas.  
Artyom estaba sentado aún en el mismo lugar, conmocionado. Trataba de comprender dónde terminaba la fantasía y empezaba la realidad, en la medida en que fuera posible juzgar como reales aquellas percepciones. Poco a poco se fue apoderando de su alma la amarga sospecha de haberse hallado a un breve paso de una iluminación -sí, de una verdadera iluminación-, y de que al no haber podido decidirse, al no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para dejarse arrastrar por el éter del túnel, tendría que pasarse el resto de su existencia a tientas por la oscuridad. «¿Qué es el saber?», se preguntaba una y otra vez, y trataba de comprender qué era aquello que había dejado marchar tan prematuramente y con tanta cobardía. Inmerso en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de que había repetido varias veces la pregunta en voz alta.  
-El saber es la luz, muchacho, y la ignorancia es la oscuridad -le explicó uno de los centinelas-. ¿Verdad que sí? -El guardia guiñó burlonamente el ojo a sus cantaradas.  
El desconcertado Artyom volvió la vista hacia él. Pero, en aquel mismo instante, Bourbon regresó, le ayudó a levantarse y empezó a despedirse de los centinelas. Que si habrían querido quedarse más tiempo, que si tenían prisa…  
-¡Ten en cuenta una cosa! -gritó el oficial al mando, y señaló el Kalashnikov de Artyom-. Te dejo pasar con el arma. Pero cuando regreses, no podrás volver a entrar con ella. Tengo que cumplir las órdenes que me han dado.  
-Yo ya te lo había dicho, idiota -susurró Bourbon, enfurecido, mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad de la hoguera-. Ahora prueba a volver a entrar. Ya puedes pensar en ir luchando. ¡Yo ya lo sabía, ya sabía yo que ocurriría esto, maldita sea!  
Artyom callaba. Apenas si prestaba atención a la bronca de Bourbon. En cambio, se acordaba de su padre adoptivo, y de lo que éste le había dicho: que cada túnel tenía su melodía, y que era posible aprender a escucharla. Puede que Sukhoy se hubiera permitido tan sólo una licencia poética, pero Artyom creía haberlo conseguido: había escuchado la melodía del túnel. Pero el recuerdo se difuminó enseguida, y al cabo de media hora Artyom ya no estaba seguro de que todo aquello no hubiera sido una fantasía generada por el crepitar de las llamas.  
Entretanto, Bourbon se había calmado.  
-Bueno, dejémoslo correr -dijo-. No lo has hecho con mala intención. Simplemente, no tenías ni idea. Disculpa que a veces sea un poco brusco. Mi trabajo es muy estresante. De todos modos, hemos logrado salir. Ya es algo. Y ahora caminaremos a toda prisa hasta la Prospekt, sin pararnos a descansar. Ya descansaremos allí. Si no encontramos ningún obstáculo, el viaje no será largo. Pero cuando pasemos de allí todo va a ser más problemático.  
-¿Y no nos pasará nada por ir así? -le preguntó Artyom, y miró a sus espaldas-. Lo digo porque los de la VDNKh vamos siempre como mínimo en grupos de tres, con una persona vigilando la retaguardia…  
-Sí, claro, eso tiene sus ventajas. Pero también inconvenientes. No hay nadie que se dé cuenta de ello a la primera. Hay que aprenderlo por uno mismo. Al principio, yo también tenía miedo. No salíamos en grupos de menos de cinco, y en ocasiones llegábamos a ser seis, o más. ¿Te crees que sirve de algo? ¡En absoluto! En cierta ocasión teníamos que llevar un cargamento y salimos con escolta: dos delante, tres en medio y uno detrás, como reza el manual. Salimos de la Tretyakovskaya en dirección… hacia una que antes se llamaba Marksistkaya. El túnel estaba así asá. A mí no me gustaba especialmente. Olía como a podrido. Y había como una especie de vaho en el aire. La visibilidad era una mierda, no se veía ni a cinco pasos, la linterna no nos servía para nada. Le atamos una cuerda en el cinturón al que iba detrás, la hicimos pasar por el del que iba en medio y el otro extremo lo atamos al jefe de expedición, que iba delante. Así no habría nadie que se perdiera en la niebla. Fuimos avanzando sin problema alguno, sin prisas, y por fortuna no nos encontramos con nadie. Y yo que pensaba: llegaremos en menos de cuarenta minutos. Habríamos llegado en menos todavía. -Bourbon se estremeció y calló durante un rato. Luego prosiguió-: Hacia la mitad del camino, Tolya, que iba en medio, le preguntó algo al que iba detrás. El de detrás no respondió. Tolya esperó, y le preguntó de nuevo. Una vez más, el otro no respondió. Tolya tiró de la cuerda, y se encontró con el cabo suelto en la mano. Alguna criatura lo había cortado con los dientes. Si lo había cortado con los dientes, aún se podía palpar la humedad… y el tío aquel había desaparecido. Ninguno de nosotros había oído nada. ¡Nada! Yo mismo iba en medio con Tolya. Me enseñó el cabo de cuerda, tenía las rodillas temblorosas. Llamamos una vez más, siguiendo los protocolos habituales, pero, por supuesto, nadie nos respondió. Porque no había nadie. Nos miramos todos… y echamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a la Marksistkaya, parecíamos muertos vivientes.  
-¿Y si resulta que quiso gastaros una broma?  
-¿Una broma? Quizás. Pero nadie lo volvió a ver. De todas maneras, comprendí lo siguiente: si marchas en hilera, lo único que ocurre es que eres el siguiente en la hilera. No te servirá de nada la escolta, ni habrá nada que te sirva de nada. Lo único que se consigue es ir más despacio. Desde entonces voy siempre en pareja, salvo en un único túnel, el que enlaza la Sukharevskaya con la Turgenevskaya, pero eso es otra historia… si ocurre algo, será el otro quien me salve. Lo principal es ir rápido, ¿comprendes?  
-Sí, lo he comprendido. Pero ¿nos dejarán entrar en la Prospekt Mira? Todavía llevo esto. -Artyom señaló su fusil de asalto.  
-En nuestra línea, sí. Pero en la Línea de Circunvalación, seguro que no. Allí no te dejarían entrar ni siquiera desarmado. Pero de todos modos no hace falta que entremos allí. Y, por otra parte, tampoco podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Descansaremos un rato y seguiremos adelante. Oye… ¿has estado alguna vez en la Prospekt?  
-Sólo cuando era muy pequeño. Luego ya no.  
-Pues entonces, aguza el oído. Allí no hay guardia fronteriza. La estación entera es un mercado, y no tiene verdaderos habitantes. Pero allí se encuentra el enlace con la Línea de Circunvalación, esto es, con la Hansa. La estación que forma parte del sistema radial es tierra de nadie, pero los soldados de la Hansa patrullan por esa zona para mantener el orden. Eso significa que tendremos que pasar sin llamar la atención, ¿está claro? Si no, vendrán por nosotros, nos prohibirán el acceso, y nos tendremos que fastidiar. Así, tan pronto como lleguemos, vas a trepar al andén y te quedarás allí sentado, y que no se te ocurra ir meneando esa máquina del infierno. -Bourbon señaló al sufrido Kalashnikov-. Una vez allí, tendré que… hablar de algo con alguien, es decir, que tendrás que esperarme. Entonces veremos cómo podemos recorrer el maldito tramo hasta la Sukharevskaya.  
Bourbon calló, y Artyom se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. El túnel no era malo, tan sólo algo húmedo, y por el lado de las vías pasaba un arroyuelo negro y pequeño. Pero, al cabo de un rato, oyeron leves roces y gemidos que a Artyom le sonaron como una uña chirriando sobre el metal, y le provocaron cierta repugnancia. Las pequeñas criaturas aún no eran visibles, pero su presencia se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente.  
-¡Ratas!  
Artyom había escupido la asquerosa palabra. Sintió que el frío le subía por la espalda. En sus pesadillas nocturnas le perseguían todavía, aunque el recuerdo de aquel terrible día en el que su madre y toda la estación Timiryasevskaya habían muerto bajo la marea de ratas casi se hubiera desvanecido. ¿Desvanecido? No. El recuerdo se había escondido en lo más profundo, igual que un alfiler se hunde en la carne cuando no se le saca a tiempo. Igual que la astilla que un cirujano torpe no ha visto. Al principio se esconde y permanece inactiva, sin producir dolor ni hacerse notar de ningún otro modo. Pero, cierto día, una fuerza desconocida la pone en movimiento, y así inicia su destructivo viaje por las arterias y los nodos nerviosos, desgarra órganos vitales e inflige con dolor insoportable. De la misma manera, el recuerdo de aquel día, de la ciega locura y la absurda crueldad de los insaciables animales, había quedado enterrado en lo más profundo del subconsciente de Artyom. De noche lo perseguía, lo azotaba con descargas eléctricas, le sobresaltaba tan sólo el recuerdo de la imagen, e incluso el recuerdo del olor de aquellas criaturas. Las ratas inspiraban en Artyom y en su padre adoptivo, y quizá también en los otros cuatro que se habían salvado en la dresina, un pánico y un asco incomparablemente superiores al que provocaban en el resto de los habitantes del Metro.  
En la VDNKh apenas había ratas. Por todas partes había trampas, y se les ponía también veneno, por lo que Artyom había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver ninguna. Sin embargo, pululaban por el resto del Metro, y Artyom, al iniciar su viaje, había olvidado o reprimido aquella certeza.  
-¿Te habían asustado? -le preguntó Bourbon, en tono burlón-. ¿No te gustan? Sí que eres sensible. Más te valdrá acostumbrarte. Aquí hay ratas por todas partes. Pero eso tiene su lado bueno: no pasaremos hambre. -Rió con malicia-. Ahora en serio: tendrías que preocuparte mucho más si no hubiera ratas. En un lugar donde las ratas no quieran vivir, tienes que contar siempre con algo peor. Y si lo peor en cuestión no es humano, entonces, muchacho, hay que tener miedo de verdad. Pero en los lugares por donde corren las ratas todo está en orden. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Artyom no quería confiarle su más íntimo temor a aquel sujeto, y por ello se limitó a callar y a asentir con la cabeza. De todas maneras, no eran muchas ratas. Escapaban del fulgor de la linterna, y apenas si se dejaban ver. Con todo, una se le puso bajo los pies. El muchacho pisó inesperadamente un cuerpo blando y viscoso, y un penetrante chillido le resonó en los oídos. De pura sorpresa, Artyom perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre las vías con todo su armamento.  
-No te dejes llevar por el pánico, chaval -le dijo Bourbon para animarle-. No pasa nada. En esta pocilga hay un par de corredores donde se amontonan las unas sobre las otras. Si te metes por ellos, tienes que pasarles por encima. De vez en cuando sus huesos te crujen bajo los pies.  
Rió fuertemente, satisfecho porque había creado el efecto que pretendía.  
Artyom se estremeció. Calló y siguió adelante, pero había cerrado los puños. Cuánto le habría gustado pegar fuerte en las sonrientes mandíbulas de Bourbon.  
De pronto, se oyó a lo lejos un indefinible murmullo. Artyom olvidó al instante las humillaciones, agarró la empuñadura del arma y miró interrogativamente a su compañero.  
Éste le dio una palmada paternal en el hombro.  
-No te pongas nervioso. Todo está en orden. Ya hemos llegado a la Prospekt.  
Artyom no estaba acostumbrado a entrar de manera directa en una estación foránea sin haber visto antes el resplandor del fuego que marcaba la frontera, ni haber encontrado ningún obstáculo. Cuando se acercaron a la salida del túnel, el murmullo se hizo más fuerte, y divisaron una tenue luz.  
Finalmente encontraron a mano izquierda una escalera de hierro colado, así como un pequeño puente con pasamanos. Estaba montado en la pared del túnel y permitía subir desde las vías hasta el andén. Las botas remachadas de Bourbon resonaron sobre los peldaños de hierro. Apenas si habían dado unos pocos pasos cuando el túnel giró hacia la izquierda y se encontraron a la entrada de la estación.  
Al instante les golpeó en la cara un rayo de una luz intensa y blanca. Descubrieron una mesita, invisible desde el túnel, frente a la que estaba sentado un hombre, ataviado con un uniforme desconocido y con una vieja gorra de plato con filigranas.  
-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo éste a modo de saludo, y desvió hacia un lado el rayo de luz-. ¿Comercio? ¿Tránsito?  
Mientras Bourbon le explicaba el objetivo de la visita, Artyom echó una mirada a la estación, que se llamaba Prospekt Mira, esto es, «Avenida de la Paz». Los andenes, al lado de las vías, se hallaban en penumbra, pero en los arcos por los que se accedía al vestíbulo refulgía una débil luz amarilla. Al verla, Artyom sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Sintió el deseo de acabar cuanto antes con las formalidades, para poder ver qué se hacía en la estación, allí, tras los arcos, de los que procedía aquella luz dolorosamente conocida y familiar. Aun cuando Artyom estuviera convencido de no haber visto nunca ninguna igual, la visión de aquella luz le transportaba por un instante al pasado remoto, y frente a su ojo interior aparecía una extraña imagen: una pequeña habitación, traspasada por luz cálida y amarilla. En la habitación había un amplio lecho, sobre el que una joven, cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a reconocer, medio sentada, medio tumbada, leía un libro. En el centro de la pared empapelada en colores pastel, se reconocía el rectángulo de color azul oscuro de una ventana… al cabo de un instante, la visión desapareció y dejó a Artyom sorprendido e intranquilo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Acaso la luz amarilla había despertado una imagen de su niñez almacenada en el inconsciente y la había proyectado en una invisible pantalla? ¿Aquella joven que leía apaciblemente sobre el confortable lecho podía ser su madre?  
Impaciente, entregó su pasaporte al empleado de aduanas, y, pese a todas las objeciones de Bourbon, también le confió su fusil de asalto para que se lo guardaran en el depósito hasta el final de su estancia. Luego, atraído cual polilla por el fulgor, se marchó por entre las columnas hasta el lugar donde se oía el griterío del mercado.  
La Prospekt Mira era tan distinta de la VDNKh como de la Alexeyevskaya y de la Rizhskaya. La próspera Hansa podía permitirse una iluminación mejor que el sistema de emergencia que se empleaba en las estaciones conocidas por Artyom. No se trataba de un verdadero sistema de iluminación como el que antaño había funcionado en el Metro, sino de bombillas de bajo consumo que a cada veinte pasos colgaban del techo al extremo de un cable. Pero Artyom, que estaba acostumbrado al rojo turbio de las luces de emergencia, al parpadeo de las hogueras de acampada, al débil resplandor de las pequeñas bombillas de las linternas, creía hallarse ante un prodigio. Era la misma luz que había iluminado su primera infancia… allí arriba. Le embrujaba, le traía a la memoria algo que llevaba mucho tiempo olvidado. En vez de ponerse a la cola de uno de los comercios, como hacían todos los demás, Artyom apoyó la espalda contra una columna, se protegió los ojos con la mano y contempló las lámparas, una y otra vez, hasta que le dolieron las pupilas.  
-Dime, ¿es que te has vuelto loco? -tronó a sus espaldas la voz de Bourbon-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre mirarlas así? ¿Quieres estropearte los ojos? Al final caminarás a tientas como un cachorrillo ciego, ¿y qué haré entonces contigo? Ya que les has dejado a ellos el arma, por lo menos podrías fijarte en lo que se hace aquí… ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esas lámparas?  
Artyom le echó una mirada de antipatía a Bourbon, pero le siguió. En realidad no eran tantas las personas que había en la estación, pero hablaban con fuerza, negociaban, se engañaban, trataban de gritar más que los demás, de tal manera que el estruendo era considerable. Sobre las dos vías reposaban otros tantos vagones transformados en alojamiento. Había en el vestíbulo dos hileras de puestos, en los cuales se hallaba a la venta todo tipo de equipamientos, clasificados en ocasiones de manera ordenada, y en otras amontonados de cualquier modo. A un lado, una persiana de hierro sellaba la estación -allí se encontraba la antigua salida a la superficie-, mientras que, al otro extremo, tras una barrera metálica, se amontonaban sacos grises, obviamente a modo de barricada. Del techo colgaba una sábana desplegada sobre la que se había pintado un círculo marrón, el símbolo de la Línea de Circunvalación. Tras la barrera había cuatro escaleras mecánicas que subían hacia dicha línea. Allí empezaba el territorio de la poderosa Hansa, que no autorizaba el paso a forasteros. Detrás de la barrera, y también en la estación, patrullaban de un lado para otro los centinelas de la Hansa. Vestían monos de buena calidad, impermeabilizados, con el habitual diseño de camuflaje, pero, por el motivo que fuera, en color gris. También llevaban capuchas del mismo color y armas automáticas al hombro.  
-¿Por qué visten de gris? -le preguntó Artyom a Bourbon.  
-Porque las cosas les van demasiado bien. Por eso -le respondió el otro con desdén-. Bueno, ahora te puedes ir a pasear, yo tengo que hablar con alguien.  
Artyom no vio en los puestos de venta nada que despertara un especial interés. Había té, salami, baterías para las linternas, chaquetas y abrigos de cuero porcino, libros y revistas -sobre todo pornográficas- con páginas arrancadas, así como botellas de medio litro repletas de sustancias sospechosas, con etiquetas caseras donde se leía: «Elaboración propia». De hecho, no se vendía dur en ninguna de las tiendas. En otros tiempos, se había podido encontrar allí sin problema alguno. Incluso el hombrecillo macilento de nariz azulada y ojos llorosos que ofrecía el dudoso brebaje le ordenó con voz chillona a Artyom que se marchara cuando el muchacho le preguntó si tenía «eso». Naturalmente, también había un puesto que vendía leña: las nudosas ramas que los Stalkers traían desde la superficie ardían durante períodos de tiempo sorprendentemente largos y apenas si humeaban. Se pagaba con cartuchos que brillaban con luz pálida, acabados en punta, para el Kalashnikov, que en otro tiempo había sido el arma más apreciada y usada en el mundo entero. Cien gramos de té costaban cinco cartuchos; un salami, quince; una botella de aguardiente de elaboración propia, veinte. Normalmente contaban en balas.  
-Oye, tío, mira esto, mira qué chaqueta más fantástica tengo, y no es nada cara: ¡solo 300 balas, y será tuya! ¡Bueno, vale, 250, trato hecho!  
Al contemplar las perfectas hileras de balas sobre las mesas de los puestos, Artyom se acordó de las palabras de su padre adoptivo: «He leído que Kalashnikov estaba muy orgulloso de que su fusil de asalto fuera el más apreciado en el mundo entero. Decía que se sentía feliz de que, gracias a su invento, las fronteras de Rusia fuesen seguras… no sé. Creo que, si lo hubiera inventado yo, me habría vuelto loco. ¡Sólo con pensar que, gracias a mi invento, se llevaría a cabo la mayoría de los asesinatos de este mundo…! Esto es aún más terrible que haber inventado la guillotina».  
Cada cartucho, un muerto. Una vida arrebatada a un ser humano. Cien gramos de té costaban cinco vidas humanas. ¿Un salami? Baratísimo, por favor: tan sólo quince vidas. Una chaqueta de cuero bien cortada se hallaba de oferta aquel día: 250 en vez de 300. Así pues, se habían salvado cincuenta vidas… los beneficios diarios de aquel mercado habrían bastado para acabar con todos los que supervivientes que vivían en el Metro.  
-Bueno, ¿has encontrado algo? -le preguntó Bourbon cuando regresó.  
Artyom negó con la cabeza.  
-Aquí no hay nada interesante.  
-Mmh, es cierto. Solo porquería. En esta pocilga había lugares donde podías comprar todo lo que quisieras. -Bourbon suspiró-. Armas, drogas, chicas, documentos falsos. Pero esos idiotas -señaló con la cabeza a la bandera de la Hansa- han convertido este mercado en un parvulario: eso no se puede, lo otro tampoco… bueno, da igual, vamos a recoger tu arma, tenemos que continuar. El túnel maldito nos aguarda.  
Tan pronto como Artyom hubo recuperado el fusil de asalto, se sentaron en un banco de piedra que se hallaba frente a la entrada del túnel sur.  
Allí estaban a media luz. Bourbon había elegido aquel lugar para ir acostumbrando los ojos a la oscuridad.  
-Te voy a decir una cosa, Artyom: no puedo responder por lo que me ocurra. Nunca me había encontrado en una situación como ésta, y por eso no sé qué es lo que me puede ocurrir si nos encontramos con esa mierda. He tocado madera tres veces, por supuesto, pero si nos encontramos con eso… digamos que, si de repente me pongo a aullar, o si dejo de oír, no será nada muy grave. Pero, por lo que he oído, al entrar ahí se puede caer en una locura de otro tipo. Nuestros muchachos no han regresado a la Prospekt, y creo que tropezaremos con ellos ahí dentro. ¡Así que prepárate, porque te veo demasiado blando! En cualquier caso, si empiezo a alucinar, o a gritar, o así de repente trato de matarte… entonces tendremos un problema de verdad, ¿lo entiendes? No sé muy bien si… -Bourbon reflexionó por unos instantes-. ¡Ah, no! Me parece que no eres mal tío. No me dispararás por la espalda. Mientras estemos en el túnel, llevarás mi arma. ¡Pero ándate con cuidado! -Miró a los ojos a Artyom-. ¡No se te ocurra gastar bromas! Los bromistas lo tienen crudo conmigo.  
Bourbon sacó un fardo de su mochila y, de dentro de éste, una bolsa de plástico estropeada en cuyo interior había un arma de fuego. Se trataba de un Kalashnikov, pero del modelo corto, como los que se empleaban en las fronteras de la Hansa, con soporte plegable para el hombro y cañón más corto, cónico, en vez del cañón largo y la mira externa del arma de Artyom. Bourbon tomó el cargador de repuesto, lo metió en la mochila y lo cubrió con ropa interior. Luego le entregó el arma a Artyom.  
-Toma. Y no lo escondas mucho, no vaya a ser que lo necesitemos. Aunque el túnel está tranquilo, eso sí… -saltó a la vía-. ¡Bueno, pongámonos en marcha! Así llegaremos antes.  
Aquello era espantoso. Artyom sabía que les habría podido ocurrir de todo mientras caminaban desde la VDNKh hasta la Rizhskaya. Pero cada día pasaba alguien por aquel túnel, tanto en una como en otra dirección, y la meta de su viaje había sido una estación habitada, donde ya los esperaban. Simplemente habían tenido que pasar un rato desagradable, como cuando no queda otro remedio que abandonar un sitio bien iluminado y tranquilo. E incluso durante el camino entre la Rizhskaya y la Prospekt Mira, pese a todas las vacilaciones, había podido consolarse con el pensamiento de que más adelante se hallaba una estación de la Hansa. En aquel momento habían sabido a dónde iban, y luego les había sido posible descansar fuera de peligro.  
Pero la situación actual era simplemente espantosa. El túnel en el que se adentraban se hallaba a oscuras en su totalidad. Reinaba en él una desacostumbrada, absoluta oscuridad, tan densa que parecía posible palparla. Porosa cual esponja, sorbía ávidamente la luz de sus linternas, que apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el suelo un paso más adelante. Artyom escuchaba, con extrema tensión, por si cazaba al vuelo un primer indicio del extraño y doloroso murmullo. Pero todo fue en vano. Los ruidos recorrían aquellas tinieblas con la misma lentitud y morosidad que la luz. Incluso las botas remachadas de Bourbon, que habían marcado el ritmo durante todo el camino, arrancaban tan sólo ecos débiles y apagados.  
De repente, a la derecha, apareció un vacío en la pared. La luz de las linternas se sumergió en una mancha negra. Artyom no comprendió a la primera que se trataba de una ramificación del túnel principal, y miró interrogativamente a Bourbon.  
-No tengas miedo. Es un túnel de enlace -le aclaró este último-. Para que los trenes pudieran pasar directamente desde aquí a la Línea de Circunvalación. Pero la Hansa lo ha cegado. No son tan imbéciles como para dejar un túnel abierto en este sitio.  
Y siguieron adelante, durante largo rato, sin decir nada. Pero el silencio le pesaba cada vez más a Artyom. Al fin, no pudo más, y exclamó:  
-Escúchame, Bourbon, ¿es cierto que aquí, hace poco, unos cabrones atacaron una caravana?  
Bourbon tardó en responder. Artyom llegó a pensar que no habría oído la pregunta, y se la quiso hacer una segunda vez. Pero antes, Bourbon le respondió:  
-Yo también lo he oído. Pero entonces no estaba aquí, y por eso no puedo decírtelo.  
Tampoco estas últimas palabras se oyeron con claridad, y Artyom tuvo que esforzarse en comprender lo que le había dicho. Trató de separar el significado de estas palabras y sus propios pensamientos, que no hacían más que dar vueltas en torno a una misma pregunta: por qué allí le resultaba tan difícil oír nada.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible que nadie haya visto nada? A un extremo del túnel hay una estación, y en el otro extremo, también hay otra. ¿Adónde han ido a parar?  
Artyom siguió hablando, no porque la conversación le interesara especialmente, sino para poder oír su propia voz.  
Pasaron de nuevo unos minutos hasta que Bourbon le respondió, pero esta vez Artyom no tuvo la sensación de que su compañero quisiera animarle. En su cabeza resonaba el eco de las palabras que él mismo acababa de decir, y mientras escuchaba ese eco no oía nada más.  
-Por aquí tiene que haber en algún lugar… una especie de tragaluz -dijo Bourbon, con un tono irritado impropio en su voz-. Camuflado. Aquí no se ve nada… en esta oscuridad es imposible ver nada.  
Artyom necesitó algún tiempo para acordarse de lo que acababan de decir. Con penas y esfuerzos, trató de agarrarse a sus últimos restos de conciencia y formular otra pregunta… su único objetivo era que la conversación no se interrumpiese. Por torpe y lenta que fuese, era lo único que les impedía caer en el silencio.  
-¿Y aquí siempre está igual de… oscuro? -Artyom notó con terror cuán débiles sonaban sus palabras, como si se hubiera estado tapando los oídos con las manos.  
-¿Oscuro? Aquí siempre… todo oscuro -alcanzó a decir Bourbon. Estaba haciendo pausas extrañas-. Llegará… una gran oscuridad… y cubrirá el mundo entero… y reinará por siempre.  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un libro? -exclamó Artyom. Tenía que esforzarse constantemente por oír sus propias palabras. También se apercibió de que el lenguaje de Bourbon había experimentado una inquietante transformación. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas para pensar en ello.  
-Un libro… temores… la verdad en antiguos… tomos en folios, en los que… las palabras están marcadas en oro y el papel… negro como la pizarra… no se corrompe -masculló Bourbon con gran dificultad, y Artyom se asustó, porque su compañero ya no se giraba cuando él le hablaba.  
-¡Qué bonito! -dijo Artyom, casi chillando-. ¿De dónde ha salido eso?  
-Y la belleza… es abatida y pisoteada con los pies -siguió diciendo Bourbon con voz apagada y hueca-. Y… se acabará el vano esfuerzo de los profetas por hablar en profecías… porque el día futuro… será… más negro que sus más insanos… temores, y lo que ven… les envenenará el raciocinio… -De pronto se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza con tanta violencia que Artyom llegó a oír cómo le crujían las vértebras, y miró directamente a los ojos al joven.  
Artyom retrocedió. Por puro instinto, palpó el seguro del arma. Bourbon le miraba con los ojos fuera de su órbita, pero con las pupilas, en cambio, contraídas de manera extraña, transformadas en dos puntitos, aun cuando hubieran tenido que ensancharse en la negra oscuridad, para absorber toda la luz posible. En su rostro se reflejaba una extraña calma.  
No tenía ni un solo músculo en tensión. Incluso le había desaparecido de los labios su perpetua sonrisa burlona.  
-He muerto -exclamó-. Ya no existo.  
Cayó de bruces, rígido como un leño.  
Entonces, Artyom volvió a oír aquel terrible sonido, pero en esta ocasión no fue creciendo gradualmente como la otra vez, no, en esta ocasión trepidó en el mismo instante, con todas sus fuerzas, tan ensordecedor que al momento le derribó. El sonido era todavía más fuerte que la última vez, y Artyom se sintió aplastado contra el suelo por una fuerza de varias toneladas, y, al mismo tiempo, le faltó la fuerza de voluntad para volver a levantarse. Finalmente se tapó los oídos, gritó tan fuerte como pudo, hizo un violento esfuerzo y se puso en pie. Luego agarró la linterna que se había caído de la mano de Bourbon y se puso a iluminar febrilmente las paredes en busca del origen del sonido. Pero en aquel lugar las conducciones estaban intactas… el sonido venía de arriba.  
Bourbon estaba todavía en el suelo sin moverse. Artyom le puso boca arriba y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por acordarse de lo que se hacía en una situación como aquélla. Finalmente agarró a Bourbon por la muñeca para buscarle el pulso… al menos, unos latidos débiles e irregulares… ¡Pero no! Agarró a Bourbon por las manos y se puso a tirar de su pesado cuerpo, hacia delante, para salir de allí. Un intento que le hizo sudar, porque se había olvidado de quitarle la mochila a su compañero.  
Tras dar algunos pasos, Artyom pisó algo blando. Al instante un olor asqueroso y dulzón ascendió hasta su nariz. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Bourbon: «Creo que tropezaremos con ellos ahí dentro». Artyom hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia abajo, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza… y dejó atrás los cadáveres sobre las vías.  
Siguió tirando de Bourbon. La cabeza de este colgaba sin vida, y sus manos frías y entumecidas se escurrían una y otra vez de entre las del muchacho, empapadas de sudor. ¡Pero Artyom no se preocupaba por ello, no quería preocuparse, tenía que sacar de allí a Bourbon, se lo había prometido, lo habían acordado!  
Poco a poco, el ruido fue perdiendo fuerza y al fin, de pronto, desapareció. Reinó de nuevo un silencio de muerte. Artyom, aliviado, se sentó sobre las vías para tomar aliento. Bourbon estaba inmóvil a su lado. Desesperado, y todavía jadeante, Artyom examinó su pálido rostro. Y luego, al cabo de, quizá, cinco minutos, se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse, tomó a Bourbon de la muñeca y siguió adelante, entre traspiés, caminando de espaldas. Tenía la cabeza vacía, le dominaba una loca decisión de arrastrar a aquel hombre hasta la siguiente estación, al precio que fuera.  
Las rodillas se le doblaron, se desplomó sobre las traviesas, pero, al cabo de unos minutos, agarró a Bourbon por el cuello de la camisa y siguió arrastrándolo. «Lo conseguiré, lo conseguiré conseguiréconseguiré», murmuraba para sí, aunque a duras penas lo creyera. Sin fuerzas ya, empuñó el arma que llevaba al hombro, la puso en modo de disparo único, apuntó con ella hacia el sur, disparó una vez y gritó: «¿Hay alguien?». Pero el murmullo que oyó no era la voz de un ser humano, sino el correteo de las ratas y sus chillidos de hambre.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de aquella manera, con una mano en el cuello de la camisa de Bourbon, y con la otra agarrotada sobre la empuñadura del Kalashnikov, cuando de pronto un rayo de luz le cegó. Ante él se erguía un hombre desconocido, mayor que él, con una linterna y una extraña arma en la mano.  
-¡Mi joven amigo! -dijo el hombre, con voz agradable y sonora-. Ya puedes dejar a tu acompañante. Está tan muerto como Ramsés II. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para acompañarle luego hasta el cielo, o prefieres que tenga que esperarte todavía algún tiempo?  
-Ayúdeme a llevarlo hasta la siguiente estación -le ordenó Artyom con voz débil, protegiéndose los ojos con una mano.  
-Mucho me temo que habrá que abandonar tales pensamientos -le respondió el hombre, entristecido-. Estoy decididamente en contra de que la Sukharevskaya se convierta en un cementerio. Ahora ya cuesta vivir allí. Además, aunque les lleváramos el cuerpo sin vida de tu amigo, difícilmente encontrarías a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a enterrarlo con toda la pompa correspondiente a su rango. ¿Acaso es muy importante que se pudra aquí o en la estación, cuando su alma inmortal se ha reunido ya con el Hacedor? O quizás ha encontrado un lugar en otro cuerpo. Eso depende de las creencias de cada uno. Aunque, en esto, todas las religiones se equivocan en igual medida.  
-Se lo había prometido -gimoteó Artyom-. Habíamos cerrado un trato…  
El desconocido arrugó la frente.  
-¡Amigo mío! Se me está acabando la paciencia. Mis protocolos no me obligan a ayudar a los muertos, porque son muchos los vivos que viven en este mundo y necesitan ayuda. Y ahora pienso regresar a la Sukharevskaya. Estas estancias demasiado largas en el túnel me agravan el reuma. Si quieres volver a ver pronto a tu amigo, te recomiendo que te quedes aquí. Las ratas y otras criaturas igualmente amistosas te ayudarán. Por lo demás, en lo que respecta a los aspectos jurídicos de este caso, hay que decir que todos los contratos se dan por inválidos tan pronto como una de las dos partes contratantes fallece, siempre y cuando ninguna otra parte esté vinculada por el mismo contrato.  
-Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí. Hace un momento estaba vivo. ¿Tenemos que dejárselo a las ratas?  
El hombre contempló el cadáver de Bourbon con mirada escéptica.  
-A juzgar por las apariencias, estaba vivo, en efecto. Pero ahora, más allá de toda duda, ha muerto. Y eso ya no es lo mismo. Bueno, de acuerdo, si estás decidido, puedes venir más tarde a encenderle una pira funeraria, o lo que hagáis normalmente en tales casos. ¡Pero ahora, pongámonos en marcha!  
Artyom se incorporó de mala gana.  
Pese a todas sus protestas, el desconocido, con movimientos resueltos, le quitó la mochila al cadáver de Bourbon, cargó con ella a hombros, agarró a Artyom por el brazo y se puso en marcha a toda velocidad. Al principio, Artyom tenía dificultades para seguirle el paso, pero a medida que fueron avanzando le pareció que la desbordante energía de aquel hombre se transmitía a su propio cuerpo. El dolor que sentía en las piernas estaba disminuyendo, y la razón se le aclaraba. Contempló el rostro de su acompañante. Sin lugar a dudas tenía más de cincuenta años, pero parecía un hombre extraordinariamente vigoroso y dinámico. La mano con la que sujetaba a Artyom era fuerte, y en todo el camino no mostró ningún indicio de fatiga. Los cabellos algo grises y bien cortados, y el mentón chato y minuciosamente afeitado despertaron dudas en Artyom. Aquel hombre tenía un aspecto demasiado cuidado para un habitante del Metro, sobre todo para aquella zona abandonada en la que parecía vivir.  
-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu amigo? -le preguntó el desconocido al cabo de un rato-. No parece que esto sea el resultado de un ataque. Como mucho, de un envenenamiento. Espero que no fuera esto último.  
-No. Se ha muerto solo. -Artyom no sabía de qué otra manera podía explicar la muerte de Bourbon. Él mismo apenas si empezaba a comprender cuál había sido el motivo-. Es una larga historia.  
En aquel momento, el túnel se ensanchó inesperadamente, y entraron en la estación. Artyom pensó que allí había algo raro, desacostumbrado, y tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era.  
-¿Aquí no hay… ninguna luz? -preguntó con desaliento.  
-No tenemos electricidad. No hay nadie que pueda proporcionar luz a los que viven aquí. Por ello, todo el que quiera luz tiene que conseguirla por sus propios medios. Algunos pueden, y otros no. Pero no te preocupes. Por fortuna, pertenezco al primero de los dos grupos. -El hombre se encaramó hábilmente al andén y le tendió una mano a Artyom.  
Pasaron por los primeros arcos hasta el vestíbulo. Se trataba de una sala de gran longitud, con columnas y arcos a ambos lados, y la habitual persiana metálica que impedía el acceso a las escaleras mecánicas. En según qué lugares, las escasas hogueras de acampada proyectaban una luz mortecina, pero, por lo demás, la Sukharevskaya estaba sumida en la mayor oscuridad. Era una visión desoladora. En torno a las hogueras se amontonaban pequeños grupos de seres humanos. Algunos dormían sobre el suelo, y entre las hogueras vagabundeaban extrañas figuras, envueltas en andrajos, con la cabeza gacha. Tendían a congregarse en el centro de la sala, lo más alejados posible de los túneles.  
El hombre guió a Artyom hasta una hoguera que, visiblemente, brillaba con más fuerza que las demás, y estaba algo apartada de éstas.  
-Algún día habrá un incendio y se quemará la estación entera -murmuró Artyom, mientras contemplaba la sala, todavía con abatimiento.  
-Sí, dentro de cuatrocientos veinte días -le replicó tranquilamente su acompañante-. Te convendría marcharte antes. Yo también pienso hacerlo.  
-¿Y cómo lo sabe usted? -le preguntó el estupefacto Artyom. Al instante se acordó de todas las historias sobre magos y curanderos. Observó el rostro de su interlocutor en busca de indicios de sabiduría ultraterrena.  
El hombre le sonrió.  
-El corazón de madre, que todo lo ve, está inquieto… ahora tienes que dormir. Luego nos presentaremos y podremos charlar.  
Al oír estas palabras, Artyom sintió una vez más el tremendo cansancio que se había ido acumulando como consecuencia de su estancia en la Rizhskaya, de sus pesadillas y de aquella última prueba que había sufrido su voluntad. Sin fuerzas ya para resistirse, se derrumbó sobre un trozo de lona extendido al lado de la hoguera, se puso la mochila bajo la cabeza y se sumió en un sueño largo, pesado, vacío.


	2. Chapter 2

6

EL DERECHO DEL MÁS FUERTE

E1 techo estaba cubierto de hollín, hasta el punto de que no se distinguía su color original. Artyom lo miraba fijamente y no entendía nada. ¿Dónde se encontraba?  
-¿Estás despierto? -oyó que le decía una voz familiar. El recuerdo del día anterior emergió al instante entre los muchos retazos de pensamientos e imágenes que le rondaban por la cabeza. ¿Había sido de verdad el anterior? Todo le parecía irreal. Las nebulosas del sueño se interponían entre la realidad y sus recuerdos. Basta con dormirse y despertar una sola vez: la realidad de los hechos se confunde. Al pensar en lo ocurrido, se hace extremadamente difícil separar la fantasía de lo que en realidad sucedió. Esto último palidece, igual que los sueños y los pensamientos sobre hechos futuros.  
-Buenas noches -le dijo el hombre que lo había encontrado. Estaba sentado al otro lado de una hoguera de acampada, y el juego de las llamas le daba un aire de misterio a su rostro-. Ya es hora de que nos presentemos. Yo tengo un nombre corriente, parecido a los nombres que te rodean a ti en tu vida diaria. Pero es demasiado largo y no revela nada sobre mi persona. Soy la última encarnación de Gengis Kan, y por ello puedes llamarme Kan. Así es más corto.  
-¿Gengis Kan? -Artyom le miró con incredulidad. Curiosamente, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el desconocido se presentara como la última encarnación de Gengis Kan, y al mismo tiempo no pareciera creer en la reencarnación.  
-Amigo mío, no merece la pena que observes la forma de mis ojos y mi conducta con titubeos tan manifiestos. He pasado por muchas otras encarnaciones dignas de respeto. Pero Gengis Kan es todavía la más destacable en todo mi camino, aun cuando, con gran pena por mi parte, no conserve el más mínimo recuerdo de aquella vida. ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?  
-¿Yo? Artyom. Por desgracia, no tengo ni idea de quién fui en mi vida anterior. Quizá tuviera yo también un nombre rimbombante.  
-Me alegro de ello -le dijo Kan, visiblemente satisfecho por la respuesta-. Espero que quieras compartir conmigo mi frugal alimento. -Se puso en pie, y colgó sobre el fuego una lata de acero abollada, semejante a la que empleaba la guardia norte de la VDNKh.  
Artyom se puso también en pie, buscó dentro de la mochila y sacó un embutido que traía de la VDNKh. Cortó algunas rodajas con el cortaplumas y las distribuyó sobre un paño limpio que también llevaba en la mochila.  
-Toma -le ofreció el embutido a su nuevo conocido-. Para el té.  
Artyom reconoció enseguida de qué té se trataba. Procedía de su propia estación, de la VDNKh. Mientras bebía de su recipiente de latón esmaltado, repasó una vez más en silencio los acontecimientos del día anterior. Su anfitrión se había sumido visiblemente en sus propios pensamientos y lo dejó en paz durante un rato.  
La locura que les había atacado en el túnel había producido efectos claramente distintos a los de la otra vez. Artyom la había percibido tan sólo como un ruido que alteraba su capacidad de concentración y le impedía pensar con claridad, pero no le afectaba al entendimiento. Bourbon, en cambio, no había aguantado el violento ataque y, por ello, había perdido la vida. Artyom no habría imaginado que aquel ruido pudiese matar. Si no, no hubiera dado ni un solo paso por aquel túnel.  
En aquella ocasión, les había atacado por sorpresa. Artyom estaba convencido de que primero les había embotado los sentidos. Había amortiguado el resto de sonidos sin hacerse audible él mismo. Luego, había frenado el curso de sus pensamientos hasta que éstos se detuvieron, quedaron paralizados, como si los hubiera recubierto la escarcha. Y sólo entonces habían sufrido el último golpe, el golpe aniquilador…  
¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bourbon estaba diciendo palabras que no podían salir de él, aun cuando se hubiera leído todas las profecías apocalípticas del mundo entero? Habían avanzado sin cesar, presa de una extraña ebriedad, sin presentir en ningún momento el peligro. Artyom también había tenido pensamientos extraños, había sido presa de un único pensamiento: que no podía callar, que tenía que hablar en todo momento. Pero no había alcanzado a entender qué era lo que les ocurría. Algo se lo había impedido.  
Habría querido expulsar toda aquella historia de su mente. Olvidarla. Aún no se la creía del todo. En todos los años que llevaba en la VDNKh, había tenido noticia de tales situaciones tan sólo mediante rumores. Habría sido más fácil creer que cosas como aquélla no eran posibles en este mundo, que no podían tener lugar en él… meneó la cabeza y miró una vez más en derredor.  
Se encontró una vez más con la misma, opresiva media luz. Artyom tuvo la impresión de que el alumbrado de aquel lugar no podría mejorarse, sino que tan sólo podría empeorar cuando las caravanas dejaran de llevarles leña para el fuego. Los relojes instalados sobre las entradas de los túneles habían dejado de funcionar hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella estación no tenía gobernantes, nadie se preocupaba por aquello, y Artyom se preguntó por qué Kan le habría deseado las buenas noches, si, de acuerdo con sus cálculos, debía de ser ya por la mañana, o incluso el mediodía.  
-¿Ahora es de noche? -preguntó, asombrado.  
-Para mí, sí -le respondió el meditabundo Kan.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
-Mira, Artyom, está claro que procedes de una estación donde los relojes aún funcionan bien, donde se les trata con respeto, donde cada uno ajusta su propio reloj de acuerdo con las cifras rojas que aparecen sobre la entrada del túnel. Vosotros tenéis una misma hora para todo el mundo. Y sucede lo mismo con la luz. Aquí todo es diferente. Nadie se preocupa por los demás. No hace falta que nadie proporcione luz a todos los que hemos venido a parar aquí. Propónselo a la gente que vive en este sitio: pensarán que es una idea absurda. Todo el que necesite luz tiene que proveerse por sí mismo. Y lo mismo sucede con el tiempo: todo el que necesite saber qué hora es, por miedo al caos, se inventa sus propias horas. Aquí cada uno tiene las suyas, según el momento en el que se ponga a contar. Pero no hay nadie que se equivoque. Cada uno defiende sus propios horarios y establece sus ritmos de acuerdo con ellos. Para mí, ahora es de noche. Para ti, es de mañana. Bueno, ¿y qué? Las personas como tú estáis pendientes del reloj durante los viajes, igual que los hombres de las cavernas llevaban siempre una brasa ardiendo dentro de un cráneo cubierto de hollín, por si podían emplearlo para encender un fuego. Sabes muy bien que en el Metro siempre es de noche, y por ello no tiene ningún sentido atenerse a las horas con exactitud. Destroza ese reloj, y entonces verás cómo el tiempo se transforma. Es una experiencia interesantísima. Se va alterando hasta que dejas de reconocerlo. Ya no está desmenuzado, ya no está dividido en segmentos, horas, minutos, segundos. El tiempo es como el mercurio: aunque intentes dividirlo en partes más pequeñas, se reconstituye al instante, de nuevo entero y sin forma. Los hombres lo han domesticado, lo han encadenado a sus relojes y cronómetros, y fluye igual para todos los que lo han encadenado. Pero déjalo libre, y verás: fluye de manera distinta para cada uno. Para alguien será lento y moroso, y ése lo medirá en cigarrillos fumados, o en respiraciones. Para otro, en cambio, escapa al instante, y su unidad son vidas humanas ya vividas. ¿Piensas que estamos en las horas de la mañana? Existe alguna posibilidad de que tengas razón. Digamos un veinticuatro por ciento. Con todo, esa mañana no tiene ningún sentido, porque sólo está teniendo lugar en la superficie, donde ya no queda vida alguna. Vida humana, por lo menos. ¿Acaso lo que ocurra allá arriba puede significar algo para los que no han estado nunca allí? No. Por eso yo te digo «buenas noches», y tú, si quieres, puedes responderme «buenos días». Y, por lo que respecta a esta estación, no tenemos tiempo alguno, salvo de un tipo muy raro: ahora son cuatrocientos diecinueve días, y se cuentan para atrás.  
Kan calló y siguió bebiendo su té.  
Artyom se sonrió al pensar que los dos grandes relojes de la VDNKh eran honrados cual santuarios. ¡Qué habrían pensado los dirigentes de la estación de aquella idea de que el tiempo ya no existía… de que la existencia del tiempo había perdido su sentido!  
Al cabo de un rato, Kan le dijo:  
-¿No vas a contarme lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo?  
Artyom no estaba seguro de hablarle a aquel hombre sobre la muerte de Bourbon ni sobre el misterioso sonido. Pero luego comprendió que, si quería confiarle a alguien todo aquello, el sujeto idóneo sería un hombre que se creía la última encarnación de Gengis Kan y pensaba que el tiempo había dejado de existir. Así, empezó a hablar, confuso y nervioso, sin preocuparse por narrar los acontecimientos en el orden correcto, más atento a sus propias sensaciones que a los hechos en la narración de sus anteriores aventuras.  
Cuando hubo terminado, Kan le dijo en voz baja:  
-Son las voces de los muertos.  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Has oído las voces de los muertos. ¿Dices que al principio se oían como susurros y crujidos? Sí, eran ellos.  
-¿Qué muertos?  
-Todos los que han fallecido en el Metro. También por ese motivo, soy la última encarnación de Gengis Kan. No va a haber más reencarnaciones. El mundo se acerca a su final, amigo mío. No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto, pero la Humanidad se ve impotente ante ello. No existe ya ningún paraíso, y tampoco ningún infierno. Ningún purgatorio. Cuando el alma deja el cuerpo -espero que por lo menos creas en la inmortalidad del alma-, no encuentra ya ningún refugio. ¿Cuántos megatones se necesitaron para reducir a polvo la noosfera? Y eso que era tan real como esta tetera. Como siempre, no nos hemos andado con chiquitas. Hemos destruido a la vez el paraíso y el infierno. Y ahora tenemos que vivir en un mundo muy extraño, en un mundo donde el alma, tras la muerte, tiene que quedarse en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Me entiendes? Tú te mueres, pero tu alma atormentada deja de reencarnarse, y, como ya no existe ningún paraíso, tampoco encuentra la paz. Está condenada a quedarse en el mismo sitio donde ha pasado la totalidad de su vida: en el Metro. Aunque no pueda darte una explicación teosófica exacta de los motivos por los que es así, de todos modos lo sé muy bien: en nuestro mundo, el alma se queda en el Metro después de la muerte. Deambulará por estas criptas subterráneas[27] hasta el fin de los tiempos. El Metro unifica en su interior la vida material y los dos supuestos del más allá: tanto el jardín del Edén como el infierno. Vivimos entre las almas de los difuntos. Ellas nos han encerrado con un férreo cerco. Todos los que murieron atropellados por los trenes, acribillados, asfixiados, devorados por los monstruos, abrasados, o de alguna otra muerte extraña. Me he preguntado durante mucho tiempo hacia dónde iban al desaparecer, por qué su presencia no se hacía notar en el día a día, por qué no notamos siempre esta mirada ligera y fría que proviene de la oscuridad. ¿Sabes lo que es la tunelofobia? Yo antes pensaba que los muertos nos seguían por el túnel sin ser vistos, paso a paso, y que se disolvían en la oscuridad tan pronto como nos dábamos la vuelta. Que los ojos no servían para nada. Que con ellos no podíamos ver a los muertos. Pero que cuando sentimos un escalofrío en la espalda, cuando se nos eriza el cabello, cuando se nos queda helado el cuerpo… es que nos persigue una criatura invisible. Esto es lo que yo pensaba antes. Pero, gracias a tu narración, ahora lo veo todo claro. Por caminos que no podemos comprender, se introducen en los conductos de mantenimiento. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que naciera mi padre, e incluso mi abuelo, cruzaba esta ciudad un pequeño río, que ahora, allí arriba, no existe ya. Los habitantes de la ciudad pudieron contener el río y desviarlo hasta el subsuelo, donde seguramente sigue fluyendo todavía. Ahora, todo parece apuntar a que alguien ha desviado hacia las conducciones el río de los muertos. Tu camarada dijo palabras extrañas, y en realidad no fue él quien habló. Fueron las voces de los muertos, él las oyó dentro de su cabeza y las repitió… y finalmente se lo llevaron consigo.  
Artyom tenía los ojos clavados en su interlocutor. Mientras le explicaba todo aquello, no había apartado los ojos de él ni una sola vez. Sobre el rostro de Kan fluctuaban las luces. En sus ojos ardía un fuego infernal. Era evidente que estaba loco. Probablemente, las voces de los tubos también le habían susurrado algo a él. Y, aunque Kan le hubiese salvado la vida y le hubiera tratado de manera tan amigable, la sola idea de quedarse más tiempo con él se le hacía horrible. Tenía que pensar la manera de reanudar el viaje, en esta ocasión por el más peligroso de todos los túneles: el que enlazaba la Sukharevskaya con la Turgenevskaya. Y luego seguir más allá.  
-Siento haberte mentido -añadió Kan tras una breve pausa-: El alma de tu amigo no ha ido con el Hacedor, como te dije antes, no se ha transformado ni ha vuelto a la vida bajo una nueva forma. No. Se ha unido a todas esas almas desgraciadas que moran dentro de los tubos.  
Entonces, Artyom pensó que estaría bien regresar en busca del cadáver de Bourbon y llevarlo hasta la estación. Bourbon le había dicho que allí tenía amigos que le ayudarían en el camino de vuelta si el viaje terminaba bien. Artyom estaba interesado también en la mochila del difunto, que aún no había abierto, y en la que, aparte de los cartuchos para el Kalashnikov de Bourbon, encontraría seguramente algo que le fuera de utilidad. Le causaba cierto reparo buscar allí dentro -era un poquito supersticioso-, y por ello estuvo mirando unos instantes sin atreverse a tocar nada.  
-No temas -le dijo Kan, al notar sus dudas-. Ahora, todo lo que hay ahí dentro te pertenece.  
-Yo entiendo que lo que usted ha hecho es expoliar un cadáver -le respondió Artyom en voz baja.  
-No tengas miedo. No se va a vengar. No volverá a tener cuerpo… ¿sabes?, pienso que los muertos, al meterse en ese tubo, desaparecen. Pasan a formar parte del todo, su voluntad se disuelve en la voluntad de los demás, y su entendimiento se extingue. Ya no son personas independientes. Pero, si los que te dan miedo son los vivos, ya te digo yo que sólo tienes que vaciar la mochila en el suelo, en medio de la estación. Así, nadie te acusará de robo, y tendrás tu conciencia tranquila. Habías intentado salvar a ese hombre, y seguro que, si viviera, te estaría agradecido por ello. Puedes pensar que esta mochila es la recompensa por lo que has hecho.  
Kan hablaba con tanta seguridad en sí mismo y tanta convicción, que Artyom se atrevió a meter la mano en la mochila y exponer su contenido a la luz de la hoguera, sobre un trozo de lona. Encontró cuatro cargadores más -antes, Bourbon le había entregado dos junto con el arma. ¡Era sorprendente que Bourbon, a quien Artyom había tomado por un mercader, necesitara aquel arsenal! Artyom envolvió cuidadosamente cinco de los cargadores en un trozo de lona y se los metió en su propia mochila, y cargó el sexto en el arma de Bourbon. Se encontraba en muy buen estado: engrasada con esmero, de acero brillante y bruñido. El gatillo se movía con facilidad y hacía un chasquido apagado, mientras que la pequeña palanca del seguro se desplazaba con cierta dificultad. Todo apuntaba a que se trataba de un arma nueva. La empuñadura encajaba bien en la mano y el cañón había sido minuciosamente pulimentado. El arma le transmitía una sensación de calma, seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Artyom lo supo al instante: si tomaba algo de las cosas de Bourbon, sería el arma.  
De todos modos, no encontró el cargador calibre 7,62 que le había prometido para su «máquina del infierno». Se preguntó cómo habría querido pagarle Bourbon. Quizá no hubiera tenido en ningún momento la intención de darle nada, tan sólo de pegarle un tiro en la nuca tan pronto como hubieran pasado la zona de peligro, arrojarlo a un pozo y olvidarlo para siempre.  
Aparte de ropa, un plano del Metro lleno de garabatos que sólo su difunto propietario habría sido capaz de descifrar, y cien gramos de dur, encontró en el fondo de la mochila algunas raciones de carne ahumada envuelta en bolsas de plástico y un cuaderno de notas. Artyom no quiso leer este último, y, por lo demás, se sintió defraudado por sus hallazgos. En el fondo de su alma había abrigado la esperanza de encontrar algún objeto misterioso, algo de gran valor… el motivo por el que Bourbon estaba tan decidido a recorrer el túnel hasta la Sukharevskaya. Había creído firmemente que Bourbon hacía de correo, o era contrabandista o algo parecido. Ésa era la suposición que explicaba sobre su obstinación en pasar por el túnel y su disposición a pagar por ello. Pero Artyom había sacado las últimas mudas de la mochila, y, pese al afán con el que siguió buscando, no encontró nada más. Resultó evidente que la perseverancia de Bourbon debía de tener otras motivaciones. El muchacho se rompía la cabeza pensando qué era lo que Bourbon habría buscado en la Sukharevskaya, pero no se le ocurrió ningún motivo plausible.  
Dejó de lado sus especulaciones al pensar que el infortunado se hallaba todavía en el túnel a merced de las ratas, aunque desde luego el muchacho hubiera pensado en ir por él y hacerse cargo del cadáver. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna idea clara de cómo rendirle un último homenaje al mercader, ni de lo que podía hacer con su cuerpo. ¿Quemarlo? Para esa tarea se necesitaban nervios de acero. Además, el sofocante humo y el hedor de la carne quemada llegarían a la estación y causarían cierto malestar. Por otra parte, arrastrar el cadáver hasta la estación habría sido fatigoso y sumamente desagradable. Una cosa era arrastrar a un hombre por la muñeca con la esperanza de que aún viviera, y cerrarse a la insistente percepción de que ya no respiraba ni se le notaba el pulso. Otra muy distinta, agarrar la mano de un muerto. ¿Y luego, qué? Si Bourbon le había mentido acerca de la paga, también era posible que los amigos que le esperaban allí fueran igualmente ficticios. Y entonces, si se presentaba en la estación con un cadáver desconocido, su situación iba a ser aún peor. Tras largas cavilaciones, le preguntó a Kan:  
-¿Qué se hace aquí con los que mueren?  
-¿A qué te refieres, amigo mío? ¿Me hablas del alma, o del cuerpo perecedero?  
-Le hablo de los cadáveres -murmuró Artyom, cada vez más nervioso por culpa del palabreo sobre el Más Allá.  
-Entre la Prospekt Mira y la Sukharevskaya hay dos túneles, pero sólo se puede pasar por uno. En el segundo túnel, no muy lejos de nuestra estación, el suelo se hundió, y se abrió un profundo abismo en el que, como suele decirse, podría desaparecer un tren entero. Desde uno de sus márgenes no se alcanza a ver el otro, y ni siquiera las linternas más potentes llegan hasta el fondo. Por ello, algunos necios han hecho correr el rumor de que se trata de un abismo sin fondo. Lo empleamos como cementerio. Arrojamos en él todos los cadáveres, como tú los llamas.  
A Artyom no le gustó la idea de regresar hasta el sitio donde Kan le había encontrado, arrastrar el cadáver de Bourbon -que ya debía de estar algo rígido- hasta la estación, y desde ésta llevarlo hasta el abismo. Se convenció de que venía a ser lo mismo arrojar al muerto en un agujero que dejarlo en el túnel. En ninguno de los dos casos se podía hablar propiamente de un sepelio. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de persuadirse a sí mismo de que lo mejor sería dejarlo todo tal como estaba, vio de pronto, con estremecedora agudeza, el rostro de Bourbon delante de sus ojos. Éste le dijo: «Estoy muerto». Artyom sintió que el sudor le cubría el rostro. Se puso en pie con gran dificultad, cargó a hombros con la nueva arma y dijo:  
-Voy a ir ahora mismo. Se lo había prometido. Cerramos un trato. Tengo que cumplirlo.  
Anduvo torpemente por el andén, con las piernas envaradas, hasta la escalera de hierro por la que se bajaba a la vía.  
Se vio obligado a encender la linterna cuando aún se encontraba en la escalera. Después de bajar saltando por los escalones, se detuvo un instante, indeciso. Una corriente de aire fuerte, con un olor como de podredumbre, le dio en la cara. Por un momento, sus músculos se negaron a obedecerle, aun cuando se esforzara en dar el siguiente paso. Entonces, cuando por fin hubo dominado el temor y el asco y quiso ponerse en marcha, se dio cuenta de que una pesada mano se había posado sobre su hombro. La sorpresa le hizo chillar, y se dio la vuelta. Algo se revolvió en su interior, y se dio cuenta de que no lograría empuñar el Kalashnikov que llevaba al hombro, de que no podría hacer nada…  
Era Kan.  
-No tengas miedo -le dijo a Artyom en tono tranquilizador-. Tan sólo te he puesto a prueba. No tienes por qué ir allí. El cuerpo de tu cantarada ya no está. -Artyom le miró sin entender nada-. Mientras dormías, he ejecutado un rito fúnebre. No tienes ningún motivo para volver allí. El túnel está vacío.  
Kan le dio la espalda a Artyom y volvió pausadamente a los arcos de acceso al vestíbulo.  
Aliviado en lo más profundo, Artyom se dispuso a seguirlo. Al cabo de diez pasos, le dio alcance, y le preguntó, irritado:  
-Pero ¿cómo es posible que lo haya hecho y no me haya dicho nada? Usted decía que daba lo mismo que se quedara en el túnel o que yo lo llevara a la estación.  
Kan se encogió de hombros.  
-De hecho, todo esto no significa nada para mí. Pero para ti era importante. Sé que tu viaje tiene un objetivo, y que recorres un camino largo y tortuoso. No sé cuál es exactamente tu misión, pero soportas una carga demasiado pesada para tus hombros, y por ello decidí ayudarte al menos en esto.  
Miró sonriente a Artyom.  
En cuanto llegaron a donde se encontraba la hoguera y se hubieron recostado sobre los trozos arrugados de lona, Artyom no pudo contenerse más:  
-¿Por qué piensa usted que tengo una misión? ¿He hablado en sueños?  
-No, amigo mío, has callado en sueños. Pero tuve una visión. En ella, un hombre me pedía ayuda. Me informó de que vendrías, y por ello fui en tu busca y te rescaté cuando andabas por el túnel con el cadáver de tu amigo.  
-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que habría oído usted el disparo.  
-Eso también. Aquí el eco es muy fuerte. Pero no creerás en serio que me meto en el túnel cada vez que oigo disparos. Si así fuera, el camino de mi vida habría encontrado su final mucho antes y, sin duda, privado de fama.  
-¿Y cómo era ese hombre?  
-No sabría decirte quién era. Nunca lo había visto, ni había hablado con él. Pero al instante sentí su enorme fuerza. Me indicó que tenía que ayudar a un joven que aparecería por el túnel norte, y entonces me mostró tu imagen. Sólo fue una visión, pero la sensación de realidad era tan fuerte que, al despertar, a duras penas pude distinguir entre realidad y sueño. Era un hombre grande y fuerte, con el cráneo rasurado y reluciente, vestido de pies a cabeza de color blanco. ¿Lo conoces?  
Artyom se estremeció. Todo lo que tenía alrededor se volvió borroso, y apareció ante sus ojos la imagen que Kan le había descrito. Era Hunter. La misma visión.  
-Sí, lo conozco.  
-Se metió dentro de mis sueños. Normalmente no se lo perdono a nadie. Pero su caso fue distinto. Necesitaba mi ayuda, igual que tú. No me ordenó nada, no me exigió que me sometiera a su voluntad. Se trató, más bien, de un insistente ruego. No sabía influir en la voluntad de un extraño ni deambular por pensamientos ajenos. Se encontraba, simplemente, en una situación difícil, muy difícil, pensaba en ti con desesperación, y buscó una mano amiga, un hombro sobre el que poder apoyarse. Yo le tendí la mano, y le permití que se apoyara sobre mi hombro. Y luego fui en tu busca.  
Artyom se vio sumergido por una oleada de pensamientos, de pensamientos que se revolvían, que emergían uno tras otro a la superficie de su conciencia y se disolvían de nuevo antes de que pudiera traducirlos en palabras. Tenía la lengua como paralizada. Durante largo rato no fue capaz de decir palabra. ¿Podía ser verdad que aquel hombre hubiera tenido noticia de su llegada? ¿Hunter estaba vivo? ¿O había sido su sombra la que le había hablado? Si creía en lo que decía Kan, tendría que creer también en las espantosas descripciones de la vida de ultratumba que éste le había descrito. Habría sido mucho más reconfortante convencerse de que aquel hombre estaba loco… pero lo más importante: sabía algo de la misión que Artyom tenía que llevar a cabo. Lo llamaba misión, y, aun cuando no comprendiera del todo su sentido, sí entendía su peso e importancia, se compadecía de Artyom, quería aligerarle la carga que le había impuesto el destino.  
-¿A dónde te diriges? -le preguntó Kan en voz baja, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Al mismo tiempo, miró serenamente a los ojos a Artyom-. Explícame a dónde te lleva tu camino, y yo te ayudaré a dar el siguiente paso, si puedo. Él me lo pidió.  
-A la Polis -le replicó Artyom-. Tengo que ir a la Polis.  
-¿Y cómo quieres llegar hasta allí desde esta estación dejada de la mano de Dios? Amigo mío, tendrías que haber ido por la Línea de Circunvalación desde la Prospekt Mira hasta la Kurskaya, o la Kievskaya.  
-Esas estaciones se encuentran en los dominios de la Hansa. Yo no conozco a nadie allí. No habría podido pasar. Da igual, de todos modos tampoco puedo regresar a la Prospekt Mira. Sería incapaz de volver a pasar por ese túnel. Quiero ir hasta la Turgenevskaya. He visto en un viejo plano que hay un corredor desde allí hasta la Sretensky Bulvar. En esta última empieza una línea que no llegó a funcionar, por la que se llega hasta la Trubnaya. -Artyom sacó el papel chamuscado con el plano al dorso-. En el plano aparece un enlace con la Zvetnoy Bulvar, y si todo anda bien, podré ir directamente desde allí hasta la Polis.  
Kan negó tristemente con la cabeza.  
-No, así no vas a llegar hasta la Polis. Esos planos mienten. Se imprimieron mucho antes de que todo ocurriera. En ellos aparecen líneas que no se llegaron a terminar, y estaciones que se vinieron abajo y sepultaron a cientos de personas inocentes. No dicen nada de los terribles peligros que acechan a lo largo del camino, y que hacen que muchas de las rutas no sean transitables. Ese plano es estúpido e ingenuo como un niño de tres años. Dámelo. -Le tendió la mano.  
Artyom le obedeció y se lo dio. Kan lo arrugó y lo arrojó a la hoguera con desprecio. Luego le dijo:  
-Y ahora enséñame el plano que has encontrado en la mochila de tu compañero.  
Artyom tardó un rato en encontrarlo, y luego dudó en dárselo. No quería perderlo también. Kan se dio cuenta.  
-No pienso hacerle nada, no tengas miedo -le dijo en tono conciliador-. Tienes que creerme: no hago nada porque sí. Podría parecerte que algunos de mis actos son absurdos, e, incluso, propios de un loco. Pero tienen un sentido que tú ahora no puedes comprender, porque tu percepción y tu comprensión del mundo son limitadas. Te encuentras al inicio del camino. Todavía eres demasiado joven para entender según qué cosas.  
Incapaz de replicarle nada, Artyom le entregó a Kan el plano que había encontrado entre las cosas de Bourbon: un cuadrado de cartón, del tamaño de una postal. Le recordó una vieja tarjeta de felicitación, amarillenta, con maravillosas bolitas de colores y escarcha pintada, y la frase «FELIZ AÑO 2007», que Vitalik le había dado a Artyom años atrás, a cambio de una gastada estrella amarilla, procedente de una hombrera militar, que Artyom le había cogido a su padre adoptivo.  
-Cuánto pesa -le dijo Kan con voz ronca, y Artyom se dio cuenta de que la mano de Kan reaccionaba como si hubiera sufrido un tirón hacia abajo, como si el plano hubiera pesado un kilo, o más. Hacía un segundo, al agarrar el plano, no había notado nada raro. Era un trozo de cartón, nada más-. Este plano es mucho más sabio que el tuyo. En él se ocultan conocimientos que me hacen dudar que perteneciese al hombre que lo llevaba. No me refiero a todas estas observaciones y trazos que se encuentran en él, aunque estos últimos también podrían explicarte muchas cosas. No, este plano tiene algo…  
De pronto, Kan enmudeció. Artyom se volvió hacia él y le observó con atención. Profundas arrugas atravesaron su frente, y el mismo fuego de antes le ardió de nuevo en los ojos. Sí, su rostro había cambiado mucho, hasta el punto de que Artyom sintió de nuevo temor, y, una vez más, la urgencia de marcharse cuanto antes de aquella estación. Si era necesario, se adentraría de nuevo en el peligrosísimo túnel del que había escapado con tantos esfuerzos.  
-Déjamelo a mí -le dijo Kan, no en tono de petición, sino de orden-. Te voy a dar otro, y no notarás la diferencia. Y también te voy a dar otra cosa… lo que siempre has deseado.  
-Por favor. Ahora es suyo -le respondió Artyom, aliviado. Escupió estas últimas palabras como si se le hubieran atragantado en la boca y le hubieran estorbado en la lengua. Habían estado esperando allí desde el mismo momento en el que Kan le había dicho «déjamelo a mí», y, cuando por fin se hubo liberado de ellas, Artyom se sintió como si las palabras no hubieran sido suyas, sino ajenas, dictadas…  
Repentinamente, Kan se alejó de la hoguera. Su rostro desapareció en la oscuridad. Artyom imaginó que quería ocultarle la pugna interior que estaba vibrando en su interior.  
-Tienes que comprender, joven amigo mío -la voz que se oyó en la oscuridad era débil, vacilante. Habían desaparecido el poder y la fuerza de voluntad que poco antes habían inspirado un temor tan grande en Artyom-, que esto no es un plano. O, mejor dicho: no es solamente un plano. Es el indicador que podría guiarnos por el Metro. Sí, desde luego, sin duda. Lo es. Quien sepa interpretarlo podría atravesar el sistema entero en dos días, porque este plano… podríamos decir que está «vivo». Te dirá a dónde tienes que ir, y cómo. Te advertirá de los peligros. En resumen: te indicará el camino. Es por eso por lo que lo llaman «Mentor». -El rostro de Kan se acercó una vez más a la hoguera-. Había oído hablar de él. Existen unos pocos en la totalidad de la red de metro. Puede que éste sea el último que aún exista. Yo tengo un plano normal de la línea. Si quieres, copiaré en él todas las anotaciones del Mentor y te lo daré. Y además… -estuvo buscando entre sus cosas- puedo ofrecerte esto. -Sacó una linterna pequeña, de forma extraña-. No necesita baterías. Tiene esta forma como de aparatito para hacer ejercicio con las manos, ¿ves las dos palancas? Tienes que juntarlas, entonces el aparato genera su propia energía y se enciende. Su luz es muy débil, desde luego, pero existen situaciones en las que esta luz mortecina brillará más que las lámparas de mercurio de la Polis. A mí me ha salvado la vida varias veces. Espero que también te sea útil a ti. Llévatela, es tuya. Venga, tómala. De todos modos, es un trueque desigual. Quedo en deuda contigo.  
Artyom, en cambio, pensaba que el trueque le había salido muy a cuenta. ¿Para qué quería las propiedades mágicas de aquel plano, si él mismo no era capaz de detectarlas? Probablemente lo habría tirado después de emplearlo un par de veces, y de haberse esforzado en vano por descifrar sus garabatos.  
-La ruta que habías elegido te llevaría al abismo -le siguió diciendo Kan, quien, precavido, aún sostenía la tarjeta con una mano-. Toma mi viejo plano y estúdiatelo de nuevo. -Le entregó a Artyom uno pequeño, impreso sobre el dorso de un viejo calendario de bolsillo-. Me habías hablado del corredor desde la Turgenevskaya hasta la Sretensky Bulvar. ¿No has oído hablar de la mala fama que tiene esa estación, ni del largo túnel que va desde aquí hasta la Kitay-gorod?[28]  
-Sí, me habían dicho que no se puede ir solo, que únicamente es seguro para las caravanas. Así que había pensado en unirme a una caravana que fuera a la Turgenevskaya, y una vez allí marcharme por el corredor. ¿No me iban a perseguir, verdad? -Artyom sintió que en su cabeza se agitaba un pensamiento vago, que éste le escocía, le turbaba. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?  
-Allí no hay ningún corredor. Los accesos están tapiados.  
¡Sí! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Por supuesto, se lo habían explicado hacía tiempo, pero él lo había olvidado. Los rojos habían tenido miedo de alguna criatura diabólica que merodeaba por el túnel y habían cerrado el único acceso a Turgenevskaya.  
-Pero ¿no hay ninguna otra salida? -preguntó el precavido Artyom.  
-No. Por lo menos, en los planos no aparece ninguna. Pero, aun cuando hubiera un corredor abierto, no creo que tuvieras suficiente coraje para separarte del grupo y entrar en él. Sobre todo si te quedas aquí a esperar que pase una caravana y mientras tanto oyes los últimos rumores que se cuentan sobre ese lugar encantador.  
-Pero entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer? -Artyom, presa del desaliento, miró el pequeño calendario que tenía en la mano.  
-Puedes ir hasta la Kitay-gorod. Es una estación interesante, y las costumbres que priman ahí son muy divertidas, pero al menos no desaparecerás sin dejar rastro. En cambio, sería muy verosímil que eso te ocurriera en la Turgenevskaya. Y cuando dejes atrás la Kitay-gorod… mira… -Kan le marcó la ruta con el dedo sobre el plano- sólo te quedarán dos estaciones hasta la Pushkinskaya, y de allí pasarás a la Chekhovskaya, luego seguirás por el túnel, y por fin llegarás a la Polis. Ese camino es incluso más corto que el que habías previsto originalmente.  
Moviendo los labios, Artyom contó las estaciones y corredores de las dos rutas. Sí, era cierto. Por muchas pegas que se le buscaran, el camino trazado por Kan era más corto. No entendía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes a él. Pero es que, además, no parecía que le quedara otra opción.  
-Tiene usted razón -dijo por fin-. ¿Las caravanas recorren ese camino muy a menudo?  
-Por desgracia, no. Hay que contar con un pequeño, pero irritante detalle: para ir desde nuestra estación hasta la Kitay-gorod, esto es, en dirección sur, hay que venir hasta aquí desde el norte. Ya me dirás si te parece un camino sencillo. -Kan señaló el túnel-. En cualquier caso, ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que la última caravana se puso en camino hacia el sur. Es muy posible que desde entonces se haya formado un nuevo grupo. Habla con la gente, pregúntales, pero no demasiado. Por aquí rondan también bandidos de los que no se puede uno fiar… bueno, lo mejor será que te acompañe, para que no hagas ninguna tontería. -Artyom había agarrado ya la mochila, pero Kan le detuvo con un gesto-. No te preocupes por tus cosas. La gente de aquí me tiene tanto miedo que no habrá nadie que se atreva a acercarse al lugar donde yo vivo. Mientras estés aquí, te hallarás bajo mi protección.  
Artyom dejó la mochila junto a la hoguera, pero de todos modos se llevó el fusil de asalto. Aquel nuevo tesoro era demasiado valioso. Luego siguió a Kan. Éste anduvo con grandes zancadas, pero sin prisas, hasta las hogueras que ardían al otro extremo de la sala. Artyom comprobó con asombro que los vagabundos hambrientos y envueltos en andrajos malolientes retrocedían asustados ante ellos. De hecho, parecía que le tuvieran miedo a Kan. Pero ¿por qué?  
Dejaron atrás la primera hoguera sin que Kan se detuviera. Era un fuego insignificante. A duras penas ardía. A su lado se sentaban, muy juntos, un hombre y una mujer. Se les oía hablar en voz baja, susurrante, en una lengua desconocida, pero las palabras no llegaban a oídos de Artyom. Éste, llevado por la curiosidad, estuvo a punto de torcerse el cuello. Le costó alejarse de aquella extraña pareja.  
La siguiente hoguera era grande y luminosa, y a su lado se encontraba un campamento entero. En torno al fuego se sentaban hombres grandes y fuertes, de aspecto tirando a salvaje. Resonó una risa fuerte, y las violentas maldiciones que desgarraron el aire amedrentaron a Artyom. Kan, sin embargo, pasó tranquilamente, confiado, por un lado de la hoguera, saludó y ocupó un lugar. Artyom no tuvo otro remedio que seguir su ejemplo y acurrucarse a su lado.  
-…se miró, y vio que tenía la misma erupción en las manos, y una hinchazón en las axilas, y sentía un dolor atroz. ¡Imaginaos qué horror! Ante una situación como ésa, cada uno reacciona de una manera diferente. Uno se pega un tiro en el mismo instante, otro enloquece y se arroja sobre los demás: trata de contagiar a alguien para no ser el único que estira la pata. Un tercero se marcha por un túnel dejado de la mano de Dios, fuera de la Línea de Circunvalación, para no contagiar a nadie. Cada uno actúa de una manera distinta. De todos modos, ese que ahora os decía vio lo que le había sucedido, y le preguntó a nuestro médico: ¿Tengo alguna esperanza de recobrar la salud? El médico le dijo sin rodeos: «Ni la más mínima. Una vez comienza la erupción, te quedan dos semanas de vida». Veo que el comandante del batallón prepara el Makarov[29] por si el enfermo enloquece…  
Aquella voz quebrada por la emoción provenía de un hombre pequeño, flaco, de cabello desgreñado, que vestía una chaqueta forrada de algodón. Contemplaba a los allí reunidos con ojos grises y serosos.  
Artyom no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, pero el tono de la narración y el silencio de los presentes, que poco antes habían reído con fuerza, le obligaron a estar atento. Para no llamar la atención, le preguntó en voz baja a Kan:  
-¿De qué está hablando?  
-De la peste -le respondió el melancólico Kan.  
Al escuchar estas palabras, Artyom creyó sentir el hedor de los cuerpos podridos y los cadáveres quemados. Le pareció que oía el sonido de las alarmas y el aullido de las sirenas.  
La VDNKh y su entorno no sabían nada de epidemias. Los transmisores más importantes -las ratas- habían sido aniquilados, y además había algunos médicos competentes en la estación. Artyom sólo conocía las epidemias mortales a través de los libros. Algunos de éstos habían llegado a sus manos cuando aún era muy pequeño y habían quedado impresos en su memoria, y habían reinado sobre el mundo de sus sueños y temores a lo largo de toda su niñez. Cuando oyó la palabra «peste», un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, y empezó a marearse. No preguntó más, sino que escuchó con ardiente interés la narración del hombre flaco con la chaqueta forrada en algodón.  
-Pero el rojo no estaba tan mal. Debió de esperar como un minuto, y luego dijo: «Dadme un par de cartuchos, y me marcho. No puedo quedarme con vosotros». El comandante respiró aliviado, yo mismo lo oí. ¡Cómo no!, tener que matar a uno de tus propios hombres no debe de ser ninguna alegría, aunque esté enfermo. Los muchachos reunieron lo que tenían y le dieron un par de cargadores enteros al rojo. Entonces se marchó en dirección nordeste, más allá de la Aviamotornaya. No volvimos a verlo. El comandante le preguntó al médico cuánto tiempo podía pasar hasta que la enfermedad se manifestara. El otro le contestó que el período de incubación era de una semana. Si no tienes nada durante la semana después del contacto, es que no te has contagiado. Entonces, el comandante se decidió: volvemos a la estación, nos quedamos allí una semana y luego pasamos una revisión. No podíamos atravesar la Línea de Circunvalación en dirección al centro. Si la enfermedad se propagaba, el Metro entero moriría. Y fue así como nos quedamos allí durante una semana. Apenas si tuvimos contacto entre nosotros. Nadie sabía quién podía contagiar a los demás, y quién no. Y, además, teníamos a un tío al que siempre habíamos llamado «Jarra» por lo mucho que le gustaba la bebida. Siempre nos daba miedo, porque era colega del rojo. Si se acercaba demasiado, escapábamos hasta el otro extremo de la estación. A veces había alguien que desenfundaba el arma, y repetía la consigna: «¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!». Cuando se quedó sin agua, los muchachos le dieron de la suya, pero se la dejaban en un lugar convenido y luego se alejaban. Nadie le permitía que se acercara. Al cabo de una semana, desapareció. Cada uno dio su opinión. Algunos llegaron a decir que se lo habría llevado alguna especie de monstruo. Pero los túneles de aquella zona son seguros. Yo, personalmente, creo que debió de notarse una erupción, o una hinchazón en las axilas. Y por eso se marchó. El resto de los miembros del grupo no nos contagiamos. Esperamos todavía algún tiempo, y luego el comandante nos examinó. Estábamos todos sanos.  
Artyom se fijó en que los otros hombres se mantenían a cierta distancia del narrador, aun cuando no hubiera mucho espacio en torno al fuego.  
-¿Tu camino hasta aquí ha sido muy largo, hermano? -preguntó en voz baja un hombre de apariencia ruda, barbudo, en chaqueta de cuero.  
-Habrán pasado unos treinta días desde que partimos de la Aviamotornaya -le respondió el flaco.  
-Vaya, pues tengo que darte una noticia. En la Aviamotornaya ha empezado una epidemia de peste. De peste. ¿Lo has entendido? La Hansa ha cerrado también la Taganskaya y la Kurskaya. Eso se llama cuarentena. Tengo conocidos allí. Ciudadanos de la Hansa. Se han apostado con lanzallamas en los túneles tanto de la Taganskaya como de la Kurskaya. Queman vivo a todo el que se les ponga a tiro. Entendámoslo como un sistema de desinfección. Parece que el período de incubación sólo dura una semana en algunas personas, pero para otras debe de durar más, porque si no la peste no habría llegado hasta allí.  
-¿Y eso a qué viene, muchachos? ¡Estoy sano! ¡Podéis verlo vosotros mismos!  
El hombre se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a quitarse desesperadamente la chaqueta, y luego una camisa increíblemente sucia. Se dio mucha prisa, como si tuviera miedo de no poder demostrar a tiempo su salud.  
La tensión creció. Todos se agolpaban al otro lado de la hoguera, hablaban nerviosamente entre sí, y Artyom oyó un pequeño chasquido. Interrogó con la mirada a Kan, agarró el nuevo fusil de asalto que llevaba al hombro y lo empuñó, dispuesto a luchar.  
Kan calló, pero le indicó por señas a Artyom que no hiciera nada. De pronto se levantó, se alejó silenciosamente de la hoguera e hizo que el muchacho le siguiera. Se detuvo a diez pasos de allí y aguardo a ver lo que ocurría.  
A la luz de la hoguera, los movimientos del hombre que se estaba desnudando se asemejaban a una danza primitiva y demencial. Los murmullos se habían ido acallando y el drama prosiguió en aciago silencio. Finalmente, el hombre se quitó los calzoncillos y gritó, triunfante:  
-¡Mirad! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy sano! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Estoy sano!  
El barbudo del chaleco sacó de la hoguera un tizón que ardía tan sólo por un extremo, se acercó con gran precaución al hombre flaco y, con visible asco, empezó a examinarlo. La piel de aquel hombre que había hablado demasiado estaba negra de pura suciedad y tenía como un brillo grasiento, pero el barbudo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no consiguió encontrar ni un solo indicio de erupción, por lo cual le ordenó:  
-¡Alza los brazos!  
El desgraciado levantó los brazos al instante. Todos los presentes contemplaron sus magras axilas. El barbudo se tapó ostentosamente la nariz con la mano que tenía libre y se le acercó, miró con suma atención, buscó hinchazones, pero fue incapaz de encontrar ningún síntoma.  
-¡Estoy sano! ¡Sano! ¿Me creéis ahora? -gritó el hombre con voz casi histérica.  
Los demás empezaron a susurrar en tono hostil. El barbudo tomó la palabra por todos los demás y le explicó:  
-Está bien, puede que estés sano. ¡Pero eso no significa nada!  
-¿Cómo que no significa nada?  
-Es muy sencillo: puede ser que no estés enfermo. Quizá seas inmune a la infección. Pero podrías llevarla igualmente dentro de tu cuerpo. ¿Habías tenido contacto con aquel rojo? ¿Te encontraste en la misma unidad que él? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Y si bebisteis de la misma botella? ¿Le estrechaste la mano? ¿Lo hiciste, hermano? Sé sincero.  
-Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? No estoy enfermo… -gritó el otro, desesperado. Indefenso, miró a los demás.  
-Eso no significa que no estés infectado, hermano. Lo sentimos, pero el riesgo es demasiado alto. Tenemos que ser precavidos, ¿lo entiendes? -El barbudo se desabrochó el chaleco. Bajo éste se ocultaba una funda de cuero. Entre los que estaban reunidos al otro lado de la hoguera se oyeron gritos de aprobación, y, una vez más, el chasquido de las armas.  
-¡No, muchachos! ¡Estoy sano! No me he contagiado. ¡Mirad! -El flaco levantó una vez más los brazos, pero esta vez arrugaron todos ellos la nariz, con desprecio, visiblemente asqueados.  
El barbudo desenfundó la pistola y apuntó al hombre. Este parecía no entender lo que ocurría, y siguió murmurando que estaba sano. Al mismo tiempo, se envolvió con la raída chaqueta y la ciñó contra su cuerpo. Hacía frío, y estaba empezando a helarse.  
Artyom no pudo contenerse. Quitó el seguro del arma y dio un paso hacia los hombres, sin saber de verdad lo que hacía. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Pero había algo en aquel hombre, en sus ojos vacíos y desesperados, en sus murmullos mecánicos y sin sentido, que le roía por dentro y le obligaba a dar aquel paso. ¡Quién sabe lo que habría hecho… pero entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro! ¡Y qué pesada era la mano esta vez!  
-No te muevas -le ordenó Kan con voz calmosa. Artyom se quedó quieto, y sintió, literalmente, que su fuerza de voluntad se destrozaba contra la pared de granito de aquella voluntad ajena-. No puedes ayudarle. Solo conseguirás morir tú mismo, o que desvíen su ira hacia ti. En cualquiera de los dos casos, tu misión quedaría sin cumplir.  
En el mismo instante, el hombrecito dio un respingo, gritó, y de repente, envuelto todavía en la chaqueta, saltó a la vía y corrió, con sorprendente velocidad, chillando casi como un animal, hasta la entrada del túnel sur. El barbudo saltó detrás de él y apuntó a su espalda, pero luego dio a entender por señas que no dispararía. Ya no era necesario. Todos cuantos se hallaban en el andén lo sabían. Lo único que no sabían era si el fugitivo alcanzaba a comprender hacia dónde estaba corriendo, si esperaba un milagro, o si de puro miedo no sabía ya lo que hacía.  
Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, tanto su aullido como el eco de sus pasos terminaron de repente. Como si alguien hubiera bajado de pronto el volumen. Incluso el eco cesó de pronto, y se hizo el silencio. Aquello resultó tan raro y desacostumbrado para el entendimiento y para el oído de los presentes, que trataron de llenar el vacío que parecía haberse formado de pronto y se imaginaron que aún se oía un grito a lo lejos. Pero todos ellos sabían que se trataba tan sólo de una ilusión.  
-Las jaurías de chacales no tienen problemas para descubrir a un animal enfermo, amigo mío -dijo Kan, y Artyom se estremeció, porque vio en sus ojos el fuego del animal de presa-. El enfermo es una carga para la jauría y un peligro para la salud de todos los demás. Por ello lo matan a mordiscos y lo trocean.  
Artyom empleó un tiempo en reunir el valor necesario para responderle.  
-Pero esos hombres no son chacales. -En aquel momento empezó a pensar que tal vez se tratara de verdad de una reencarnación de Gengis Kan-. ¡Son seres humanos!  
-La humanidad se degrada. Nuestra medicina se encuentra ya en el nivel de los chacales. Y lo mismo podemos decir de la propia humanidad. Por eso…  
Artyom sabía muy bien lo que le podía replicar, pero le pareció que pelearse con el único defensor que tenía en aquella salvaje estación no habría sido muy inteligente.  
Kan cambió de tema.  
-Y ahora que nuestros amigos sufren todavía la impresión de lo ocurrido y tienen miedo de las enfermedades infecciosas, deberíamos forjar el acero antes de que se enfríe. Si no, podrían pasar semanas hasta que se decidieran a partir. Quizá puedas ponerte en marcha ahora mismo.  
Los hombres que se hallaban en torno a la hoguera discutían agitada- mente sobre lo que había ocurrido. Todos ellos estaban tensos y confusos. Un terrible peligro había arrojado sobre ellos su sombra fantasmal, y se esforzaban por decidir qué se haría. Pero sus pensamientos se movían en círculo como un ratón de laboratorio en un laberinto, se arrojaban impotentes contra las paredes, iban absurdamente de un lado para otro, incapaces de encontrar una salida.  
-Nuestros amigos están a punto de caer en el pánico -dijo Kan, satisfecho, y miró a Artyom con regocijo-. Por otra parte, se dan cuenta de que acaban de linchar a un inocente, y una acción como ésa no favorece precisamente el pensamiento racional. No nos las vemos con un grupo de personas, sino con una jauría. ¡Un estado mental idóneo para las manipulaciones psíquicas! Las circunstancias nos favorecen más de lo esperado.  
El rostro triunfal de Kan incomodó de nuevo a Artyom. Éste trató de responderle con una sonrisa -al fin y al cabo, Kan quería ayudarle-, pero solamente logró esbozar una expresión lastimera y no muy convincente.  
-Ahora, lo más importante es la autoridad. El poder. Toda jauría respeta el poder, y no los argumentos lógicos -siguió diciendo Kan, y le hizo señas con la cabeza a Artyom-. No te muevas y obsérvalos. Hoy mismo podrás reanudar el viaje. -Dio un par de largas zancadas y se puso en medio del grupo-. ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! -gritó su atronadora voz.  
Al instante se extinguieron los murmullos. Los hombres escucharon a Kan con precavida curiosidad. Este último tenía dotes retóricas poderosas, casi hipnóticas, y las estaba empleando. Sólo con oír sus primeras palabras, Artyom fue presa de una fuerte sensación de peligro, del peligro que acechaba a cualquiera que permaneciese en aquella estación.  
-¡Ha apestado el aire de la estación entera! ¡Si seguimos respirándolo, será nuestro fin! Esas bacterias están por todas partes, y cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más grande será el peligro de contagiarnos. Vamos a morir como las moscas, y nos pudriremos aquí, en medio de esta sala. Por aquí no pasará nadie que nos ayude. No alberguéis esperanzas. Solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos. Así pues, tenemos que marcharnos de esta estación maldita. Si nos vamos ahora, todos juntos, no va a ser difícil llegar al otro extremo del túnel. ¡Pero no podemos esperar más!  
Se oyeron gritos y murmullos de aprobación. Igual que Artyom, la mayoría no podía sustraerse al enorme poder de convicción de Kan. El muchacho, guiado por sus palabras, pasó por todos los estados y sensaciones que el discurso de éste contenía: peligro, temor, pánico, desesperación, y luego una débil esperanza que se hacía cada vez más grande, a medida que Kan les explicaba la solución que les estaba proponiendo.  
-¿Cuántos sois?  
Al instante, varias personas empezaron a contar cuántos eran los miembros del grupo. Aparte de Kan y Artyom, había ocho personas junto a la hoguera.  
-¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Somos diez! ¡Podemos conseguirlo! Recoged vuestras cosas, tenemos que marcharnos dentro de una hora como máximo… -Kan se volvió, y le susurró a Artyom-: Date prisa, vuelve junto a la hoguera, recoge también tus propiedades. Ahora es importante que no les dejemos tiempo para reflexionar. Si ven que vacilamos, empezarán a dudar que realmente les convenga acompañarnos hasta la Chistiye Prudy. Algunos de ellos viajaban, de hecho, en la dirección contraria, y también los hay que viven en esta estación y no saben hacia dónde tienen que ir. Yo habré de acompañarte hasta la Kitay-gorod. Tengo miedo de que, si no lo hago, pierdan su entusiasmo a la mitad del túnel, y simplemente olviden hacia dónde se dirigen, y por qué.  
Artyom metió rápidamente en su mochila las cosas de Bourbon que había escogido. Kan lió un fardo con su trozo de lona y apagó la hoguera. Mientras hacían todo esto, Artyom iba mirando de reojo lo que sucedía al otro extremo de la sala. Así como al principio todo el mundo se había empeñado con gran afán en recoger sus cuatro cosas, luego sus movimientos se habían vuelto mucho más lentos y menos coordinados. Uno se sentaba junto al fuego, el otro se paseaba sin motivo aparente por el centro de la sala, donde otros dos se habían encontrado y empezaban a charlar. Artyom se imaginó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tiró de la manga de Kan.  
-Están hablando entre sí -le advirtió.  
-Por desgracia, el trato con sus semejantes es un rasgo inmutable de las criaturas humanas -le respondió Kan-. Aun cuando se quiebre su voluntad, y estén hipnotizados, tratarán siempre de entrar en contacto los unos con los otros. El ser humano es un animal social. Ahí no se puede hacer nada. En cualquier otra situación, pensaría que tales impulsos humanos son un don de la divinidad. Y aún lo pienso, según con quién converse. En este caso tendremos que mezclarnos con ellos, mi joven amigo, y guiar sus pensamientos en la dirección correcta.  
Tras decir estas palabras, Kan cargó su enorme mochila a la espalda. El fuego se apagó, y tinieblas densas, casi tangibles, cayeron desde todos lados sobre ellos. Artyom sacó la linterna de bolsillo, regalo de Kan, y oprimió la empuñadura. Algo empezó a zumbar en su interior y la bombilla cobró vida. Arrojaba una luz irregular, temblorosa.  
-Aprieta más -le indicó Kan-. Así funcionará mejor.  
Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los otros, éstos habían perdido ya toda fe en la veracidad de Kan. Una vez más, se adelantó el forzudo de la barba que antes había llevado a cabo la inspección médica.  
-Escúchame, hermano -le dijo con desenfado a Kan.  
Artyom no tuvo que mirar para darse cuenta de que la atmósfera que rodeaba a Kan se estaba cargando de electricidad. Se veía a las claras que aquella cuadrilla lo estaba llevando a la exasperación. Entre todas las personas que Artyom había conocido hasta aquel momento, Kan era el último al que querría ver furioso.  
-Lo hemos discutido -dijo el barbudo-, y pensamos que todo lo que has dicho era absurdo. A mí, por ejemplo, no me conviene en absoluto ir hacia la Kitay-gorod. Y los muchachos están en contra. ¿Verdad que sí, Semyonich? -Se volvió hacia los demás y buscó aprobación. Alguien asintió, aunque de todos modos con bastante timidez-. Lo que queremos es ir a la Prospekt Mira, a la Hansa, ahora que ese túnel todavía está normal. Así pues, vamos a esperar un tiempo, y luego nos pondremos en marcha. Aquí no nos va a pasar nada. Hemos quemado sus cosas. Y no nos cuentes historias sobre el aire. Esa peste no es neumónica. Y si ya nos hubiéramos contagiado, tampoco podríamos hacer nada. Está prohibido extender la infección por el Metro. ¡Pero probablemente no hay ninguna infección, así que ya puedes largarte con tus propuestas!  
Artyom se sintió confuso frente a aquella vehemente resistencia. Pero, al mirar a su compañero, comprendió que el barbudo no tardaría en lamentar amargamente sus palabras. En los ojos de Kan refulgía de nuevo el anaranjado fuego infernal. Surgía de su interior una especie de rabia y fuerza animales que hicieron que Artyom se echara a temblar, que se le erizara el cabello… el propio muchacho sintió el deseo de enseñar él mismo los dientes y ponerse a gritar.  
-¿Por qué lo has tratado tan mal, si no estaba infectado? -le preguntó Kan en tono lisonjero, con voz marcadamente suave.  
-Como medida preventiva.  
-No, amigo mío, lo que has hecho no tenía nada que ver con la medicina. Más bien con la desvergüenza. ¿Con qué derecho has podido tratarlo de esa manera?  
-Por favor, no me llames «amigo», ¿lo has entendido? ¿Que con qué derecho? ¡Con el derecho del más fuerte! ¿No has oído hablar de ese derecho? Y ahora lárgate ahora mismo, si no quieres que os peguemos un tiro a ti y al mocoso que te acompaña. Ha sido una medida preventiva. ¿Lo entiendes? -Con el movimiento que Artyom ya conocía, el barbudo desabrochó el chaleco y llevó la mano a la funda.  
En esta ocasión, Kan no tuvo tiempo de detener a Artyom. Antes de que el barbudo hubiera podido abrir la funda, se encontró con el cañón de un fusil de asalto. Artyom respiraba pesadamente, oía los latidos de su propio corazón, la sangre le golpeaba las sienes, en su cerebro se proyectaban pensamientos sin sentido. Solo entendía una cosa: si el barbudo decía una palabra más, o agarraba la empuñadura de la pistola, le dispararía al instante. Artyom no tenía ninguna intención de huir de los perros como antes había hecho el flaco. No iba a permitir que la jauría lo despedazara.  
El barbudo se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento y echó relámpagos de ira por sus ojos oscuros. Y entonces sucedió algo inimaginable. Kan, que hasta aquel momento se había mantenido aparte, dio un gran paso hacia delante, hasta encontrarse frente al rostro de su enemigo. Le miró a los ojos y le dijo en voz baja:  
-Déjalo. Obedéceme. Si no, morirás.  
La amenazadora mirada del barbudo se enturbió, sus brazos quedaron colgando sin fuerzas, cual trenzas, a ambos lados del cuerpo. Su movimiento tuvo tan poca naturalidad que Artyom no dudó ni un momento: si algo había influido sobre aquel hombre, no había sido su arma, sino las palabras de Kan.  
-No me hables del derecho del más fuerte. Eres demasiado débil -dijo Kan, y se volvió hacia Artyom, quien se maravillaba de que Kan no hubiera intentado desarmar a su oponente.  
El barbudo estaba inmóvil e iba mirando hacia todos lados, presa de la confusión. Las conversaciones cesaron. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a saber qué más diría Kan. El control sobre la situación se había restablecido.  
-Entiendo que la discusión ha llegado a su fin, y que estamos todos de acuerdo. Dentro de quince minutos, nos pondremos en marcha -les dijo Kan. Luego se volvió hacia Artyom-: ¿Y tú me decías que eran seres humanos? No, amigo mío, son bestias. Una jauría de chacales. Querían despedazarnos. Y lo habrían hecho. Pero se olvidaban de algo: ellos serán chacales, pero yo soy un lobo. En algunas estaciones se me conoce tan sólo por este último nombre.  
Artyom calló, abrumado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Por fin descubrió qué era lo que le resultaba familiar en Kan.  
-Y según me parece, tú debes de ser… un lobezno -añadió poco después, sin darse la vuelta. Y Artyom creyó distinguir cierta calidez en su voz.

7

EL KANATO DE LAS TINIEBLAS

De hecho, el túnel estaba totalmente vacío y limpio. El suelo estaba seco, una agradable brisa acariciaba sus rostros, y no se veían ratas por ningún lado. No había ramificaciones sospechosas ni túneles oscuros, tan sólo un par de portezuelas cerradas, por las que antaño se había accedido a las instalaciones de mantenimiento. Probablemente, no se habría vivido peor allí que en cualquiera de las estaciones… ninguno de ellos sospechó aquella repentina calma, ni de la no menos insólita limpieza. Todos los temores que hubieran podido albergar se habían esfumado. Las historias de viajeros que desaparecían sin dejar rastro les parecían en aquel momento simples historias para no dormir, y Artyom se estaba preguntando si la salvaje escena con el desgraciado que en teoría había sido víctima de la peste no habría sido tan sólo un sueño, un sueño que hubiera soñado mientras dormía sobre el trozo de lona, junto a la hoguera del filósofo vagabundo.  
Kan y él mismo iban a la cola, porque el primero temía que los miembros de la partida irían desertando uno tras otro y finalmente ninguno de ellos llegaría a la Kitay-gorod. Caminaba con largas zancadas junto a Artyom, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las profundas arrugas que habían atravesado su rostro durante el conflicto de la Sukharevskaya se habían alisado de nuevo. La tormenta había amainado, y Artyom no tenía ya delante de sí un lobo enfurecido y astuto, sino, una vez más, al sabio y prudente Kan. Con todo, el muchacho intuía que la transformación podría producirse de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.  
Como presentía que no iba a encontrar otra oportunidad igual para apartar el velo que cubría algunos de los secretos del Metro, no pudo evitar decir:  
-¿Sabe usted qué es lo que sucede en este túnel?  
-Eso no lo sabe nadie, y yo tampoco -le respondió Kan-. Sí, de verdad, existen asuntos sobre los que no sé nada. Sólo puedo decirte una cosa: se trata de un abismo. Cuando hablo conmigo mismo, llamo a este lugar «agujero negro». Me imagino que no has visto nunca las estrellas. Ah, ¿una vez? Entonces, ¿sabes algo sobre el Universo? A saber: una estrella moribunda se transforma en agujero negro cuando su luz se apaga y empieza a caer bajo la influencia de su propia, increíble fuerza gravitatoria. La materia que se hallaba en la superficie cae hacia el centro, y así se vuelve cada vez más pequeña, pero, al mismo tiempo, densa y pesada. Y cuanto más densa se vuelve, más se intensifica su fuerza de gravedad. Este proceso es irreversible y se parece a una avalancha de nieve: al incrementarse la gravitación, se vuelve mayor la cantidad de materia que se precipita al interior del monstruo. En un momento dado, su fuerza es tan grande que empieza a atraer hacia sí a sus vecinas, junto con el resto de materia que se encuentre en su radio de acción, y finalmente también a las ondas lumínicas. Su poder es tal que puede llegar hasta el punto de capturar los rayos de otros soles. El espacio que la rodea queda muerto, negro, y la materia que cae en su poder no podrá liberarse jamás. Es la estrella de las tinieblas, el sol negro, que difunde en torno a sí tan sólo frío y oscuridad.  
Kan enmudeció, y escuchó las conversaciones de los que caminaban más adelante.  
Anduvieron durante cinco minutos sin decir nada, y luego, Artyom habló de nuevo.  
-¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso con el túnel?  
-Sabes bien que soy vidente. En ocasiones puedo observar el futuro o el pasado, o trasporta mi espíritu a otros lugares. Pero ciertas cosas se me escapan. Así, por ejemplo, todavía no sé cómo terminará tu viaje. Y tu futuro, en general, es un enigma. Tengo una sensación como si mirara en aguas turbias y no reconociese nada. Pero cuando intento descubrir con la mirada qué es lo que sucede en este túnel, y comprender la naturaleza de este lugar, me encuentro con la negrura más opaca, y el rayo de mis pensamientos no consigue regresar de las absolutas tinieblas de este túnel. Por eso, cuando hablo conmigo mismo, lo llamo agujero negro. No te puedo decir más sobre esto. -Kan calló de nuevo, pero al cabo de unos instantes añadió de repente-: Y por eso estoy aquí.  
-¿Eso significa que usted no sabe por qué este túnel a veces no representa ningún peligro, y otras engulle sin más a los hombres que lo atraviesan? ¿Ni por qué desaparecen tan sólo los viajeros solitarios?  
-No sé nada más que tú, aun cuando ya llevo tres años tratando de desentrañar ese misterio. En vano.  
El eco de sus pisadas llegaba hasta muy lejos. El aire de aquel lugar era de gran pureza; la respiración, sorprendentemente fácil; y la oscuridad no infundía el mismo pavor. Las palabras de Kan no inspiraron ningún tipo de desconfianza ni de preocupación en Artyom. Llegó a convencerse de que el motivo del mal humor de su compañero no eran los secretos y peligros de aquel túnel, sino el fracaso de su investigación. Artyom pensaba que las inquietudes de Kan eran exageradas, e incluso ridículas. En aquel trecho no había ningún peligro, era todo recto, y además el túnel estaba vacío. Una animada melodía empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Artyom. Aun cuando el muchacho no se lo propusiera, debió de hacerse audible también fuera de su cuerpo, porque Kan le miró de pronto con sorna y le preguntó:  
-Vaya, ¿ahora te has puesto alegre? Esto nos está saliendo muy bien, ¿verdad? Estamos en un lugar muy tranquilo y muy limpio, ¿verdad que sí?  
-Mmm -asintió el regocijado Artyom. Se sentía ligero y libre, porque Kan se había contagiado de su humor y parecía compartirlo. Porque estaba sonriendo y no se veía malhumorado, ni sumergido en pensamientos tristes. Porque en aquel momento creía ya en el túnel.  
Kan agarró suavemente a Artyom por la muñeca.  
-Cierra los ojos. Yo te agarro de la mano para que no tropieces. ¿Ves algo?  
Artyom cerró obedientemente los párpados y le respondió, decepcionado:  
-No, nada. Sólo el destello de la luz de las linternas.  
Pero, de pronto, gritó débilmente.  
-Ah, te acaba de capturar -observó Kan, satisfecho-. Es bonito, ¿verdad?  
-Es tremendo… como era en el pasado. No hay techo, y todo es tan azul… Dios mío, qué bello es todo esto. ¡Y qué aire tan fresco!  
-Lo que ves es el cielo, amigo mío. Interesante, ¿verdad? Muchos de los que cierran los ojos y se relajan en este lugar alcanzan a verlo. Es un fenómeno extraño, de eso no hay duda. Les sucede lo mismo incluso a los que no han estado nunca en la superficie. Una sensación como de estar arriba. Y eso antes de que…  
-¿Y usted? ¿Usted también lo está viendo? -le preguntó el maravillado Artyom. No se atrevía abrir los ojos.  
-No. Casi todo el mundo lo ve. Yo soy el único que no. Sólo veo una negrura opaca, casi cegadora, en todo el túnel. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Negrura arriba, abajo, a los lados. Y sólo un menudo rayo de luz atraviesa el túnel, el rayo de luz al que nos agarramos al pasar por este laberinto. Quizás esté ciego. Pero quizá lo estén también todos los demás. Bueno, abre los ojos, no quiero hacerte de perro lazarillo hasta la Kitay-gorod.  
Kan le soltó la mano a Artyom.  
Artyom trató de seguir caminando sin abrir los ojos, pero tropezó con un travesaño y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo con la mochila. Abrió de mala gana los párpados y anduvo todavía durante un rato en silencio, con una sonrisa idiota en los labios. Finalmente preguntó:  
-¿Qué era eso?  
-Fantasías -le respondió Kan-. Sueños. Humores. Todo eso junto. Pero a menudo se transforman. Esos humores y esos sueños no son tuyos. Somos muchos, y por eso no te va a pasar nada, al menos por ahora. Pero ese humor puede transformarse en cualquier momento. A ti te ocurrirá también. Mira, allí está la Turgenevskaya. Hemos ido muy rápidos. De todos modos, no podemos detenernos allí, ni siquiera para una breve pausa. Todos estos rogarán que les dejemos unos momentos para tomar aliento, pero ellos no perciben el túnel. La mayoría de ellos no perciben lo que tú percibes. Tenemos que seguir adelante, aunque nos resulte cada vez más difícil.  
Entraron en la estación. El mármol brillante que recubría las paredes apenas si se diferenciaba del de la Prospekt Mira y la Sukharevskaya, pero en estas últimas estaciones estaba tan tiznado y sucio que apenas si se podía ver. Allí, en cambio, se había conservado en toda su belleza, hasta el punto de que era difícil apartar la vista. Los humanos habían abandonado aquel lugar desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no quedaba nada que remitiera a su anterior presencia. Por otra parte, la estación se hallaba en perfecto estado. Era evidente que no había sufrido inundaciones ni incendios. Si no hubiera sido por la absoluta oscuridad y por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo, los bancos y las paredes, uno habría tenido la impresión de que en cualquier momento una multitud de pasajeros aparecería en el andén, o que un tren saldría del túnel, acompañado por la melodiosa señal de advertencia. En todos aquellos años no había cambiado casi nada; el padre adoptivo de Artyom le había hablado con pavor de aquel sitio.  
En la Turgenevskaya no había columnas. Los arcos por los que se accedía al andén eran bajos y habían sido tallados en la gruesa pared de mármol. Las linternas de la caravana no eran lo bastante potentes como para atravesar la oscuridad de la sala e iluminar lo que había al otro lado, y por eso todos ellos tenían la sensación de que detrás de los arcos no había nada, tan sólo negra oscuridad. Como si se hubieran encontrado en los límites del Universo, en el abismo donde terminaban las formas del mundo.  
Pese a los temores de Kan, a nadie se le ocurrió proponer un alto, y no tardaron en llegar al otro extremo de la estación. Los hombres parecían preocupados, y cada vez con mayor frecuencia decían que querían llegar a un lugar habitado.  
-¿Lo percibes? Los ánimos están cambiando -dijo Kan en voz baja. Levantó un dedo, como si hubiese querido averiguar la dirección del viento-. Tenemos que marcharnos en seguida. Ellos lo sienten en su pellejo, igual que yo con mi intuición. Pero hay algo que me impide seguir adelante. Espera un momento…  
Sacó con precaución de un bolsillo interior el plano que había llamado Mentor, ordenó a los demás que no se alejaran, apagó sin motivo aparente la linterna, dio un par de pasos y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
Una vez se hubo marchado, uno de los que iban delante se separó de los demás y se acercó lentamente a Artyom, casi con reticencia. Y cuando le habló, había tanta timidez en su voz que Artyom tuvo problemas para reconocer al pendenciero barbudo y de miembros nudosos que le había amenazado en la Sukharevskaya.  
-Escúchame, muchacho, no es buena cosa que nos quedemos aquí. Dile que tenemos miedo. Claro que somos muchos, pero quién sabe… este túnel está maldito, y también la estación. Dile que tenemos que seguir adelante. ¿Me oyes? Díselo… por favor. -El hombre volvió la mirada y se marchó a toda prisa.  
Este último «por favor» fue una sorpresa desagradable para Artyom. Le hizo estremecerse. Dio un par de zancadas hacia delante para estar más cerca del grupo y oír su conversación. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el buen humor había desaparecido. Su cabeza, en la que poco antes una pequeña orquesta había tocado música marcial, había quedado vacía y silenciosa hasta extremos opresivos. Tan sólo se oía el eco del viento gemir en las proximidades del túnel en el que estaban a punto de adentrarse. Todo el ser de Artyom se heló en la opresiva espera, con el presentimiento de cambios inevitables. En una fracción de segundo le pareció que sombras invisibles se posaban sobre él. Se sintió frío e incómodo. La calma y la seguridad que le habían acompañado en todo momento desde que entró en el túnel e habían esfumado. Se acordaba de las palabras de Kan: que aquellos sentimientos no le pertenecían -que aquella alegría no era suya-, y que las alteraciones de su estado no dependían de él. Nervioso, examinó el entorno con la linterna, porque tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que había alguien cerca. El mármol blanco, cubierto de polvo, refulgía bajo una luz turbia, pero el grueso telón negro que pendía entre los arcos permaneció intacto, impenetrable, a pesar de que el aterrado Artyom tratara repetidamente de perforarlo con la linterna. Por ello, la ilusión de que al otro lado de los arcos se acababa el mundo se reforzó aún más. Finalmente, Artyom no pudo soportarlo, y fue con los otros, casi corriendo.  
-Ven con nosotros, ven, muchacho -le dijo alguien cuyo rostro no alcanzó a reconocer. Estaba claro que trataban de ahorrar batería-. No tengas miedo. Eres humano como nosotros. Y en una situación como ésta los humanos tenemos que apoyarnos. ¿Lo estás sintiendo tú también?  
Artyom estuvo de acuerdo en que, ciertamente, había algo en el aire. El miedo le desató la lengua, y se puso a discutir celosamente con los demás acerca de sus percepciones. Con todo, sus pensamientos daban vueltas en torno a una única cuestión: ¿Adonde había ido Kan? ¿Por qué no le habían visto ni le habían oído durante más de diez minutos? Pero a duras penas se había puesto a reflexionar sobre ello cuando Kan emergió de las tinieblas sin hacer ruido, y los demás se repusieron también de su abatimiento.  
-No quieren quedarse aquí -le dijo Artyom en tono de súplica-. Tienen miedo. Sigamos adelante. Yo percibo lo mismo que ellos.  
-Lo que sienten no es miedo -le aseguró Kan, y miró a su alrededor. Luego, cuando prosiguió, Artyom creyó notar que su voz, antes tan segura, y algo ronca, se había suavizado ligeramente-. Y tú tampoco sientes miedo, y no merece la pena que os quejéis tanto. El miedo es lo que siento yo. No es que lo digo por darme importancia. He penetrado en las tinieblas que se encuentran más allá de la estación. El Mentor me ha prohibido dar el paso siguiente. Si no, me habría perdido sin remedio. No podemos seguir adelante. Hay algo oculto. Pero mi mirada no puede ir más allá, no sé qué es exactamente lo que nos aguarda. ¡Mira! -Con un rápido movimiento, le puso el plano frente a los ojos a Artyom-. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ilumínalo! Mira el túnel que va de aquí hasta la Kitay-gorod. ¿No ves nada?  
Artyom se esforzó por ver las pequeñas figuras que aparecían en el plano, hasta el punto de que los ojos le dolieron. No encontró nada extraño, pero tampoco se atrevió a admitirlo.  
-¡Gallina cegata! -le susurró Kan-. ¿De verdad que no ves nada? ¡Está totalmente negro! ¡Es la muerte! -Impaciente, le arrebató el plano de las manos.  
Artyom le miró de mal humor. Una vez más, pensó que Kan estaba loco. Se acordó de la historia que le había contado Zhenya sobre el hombre que se había adentrado en solitario por los túneles. Había sobrevivido, pero el miedo le había hecho enloquecer. ¿Era posible que a Kan le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo?  
-Pero tampoco podemos volver atrás -le cuchicheó Kan-. Durante la primera etapa hemos cazado un instante en el que reinaba el buen humor. Pero ahora se está concentrando la oscuridad, y se prepara una tormenta. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, pero no por este túnel, sino por el que está al otro lado del vestíbulo. Quizás esté todavía libre. -Se volvió hacia los demás-. ¡Eh! Teníais razón. Hemos de seguir adelante. Pero no por este camino. Más adelante nos espera la muerte.  
-Pues entonces, ¿cómo? -le preguntó alguien tímidamente.  
-Tendremos que ir por el túnel paralelo que está al otro lado de la estación. Lo más rápido posible.  
-Ah, no -replicó otro-. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo: ¡Entrar por el otro túnel cuando el propio está libre es un mal augurio! ¡Es motivo de muerte! ¡No vamos a ir por el izquierdo!  
Se oyó un murmullo de aprobación. Algunos pies retumbaron contra el suelo.  
-¿De qué está hablando? -preguntó el asombrado Artyom.  
Kan frunció el ceño.  
-De una superstición, evidentemente. ¡Diablos! Ahora no tenemos tiempo para convencerlos, y a mí se me acaban las fuerzas… ¡escuchad! Yo iré por el túnel paralelo. Quien me crea, puede venir conmigo. Me despido de los demás. Para siempre. ¡Vamos!  
Arrojó la mochila sobre el andén, tiró de sí con ambos brazos y trepó hasta arriba.  
Artyom no se decidía. Por una parte, tenía en cuenta que Kan había demostrado un gran conocimiento sobre aquel túnel y sobre el Metro en su conjunto, un conocimiento que iba mucho más allá de los límites del entendimiento humano. Estaba claro que se podía confiar en él. Pero, por otra parte, seguía vigente la ley inalterable de que había que ir siempre con el grupo más numeroso, porque eso era siempre lo más seguro.  
Kan miró a Artyom.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te quedan fuerzas? ¡Yo te voy a ayudar!  
Se arrodilló sobre una sola pierna y le tendió la mano.  
Artyom evitó mirarle a los ojos, porque tenía miedo de encontrar el destello de locura que lo había aterrorizado en aquella otra ocasión. ¿De verdad sabía Kan lo que hacía, al desafiar no sólo a los miembros del grupo, sino también a la esencia misma del túnel? ¿Estaba realmente informado sobre ello? ¿Lo percibía? El trecho que figuraba sobre el plano del Metro -el Mentor- no era de color negro. Artyom habría jurado que era de color naranja claro, igual que el resto de la línea. La pregunta era: ¿Quién de los dos estaba ciego?  
-¡Ven! ¿A qué esperas? ¿No entiendes que el menor retraso nos puede costar la vida? ¡La mano! ¡Dame de una vez la mano! -Kan estaba gritando, pero Artyom se alejó de él muy despacio, con pasos breves. Miró en todo momento al suelo mientras se reunía con el grupo.  
-Ven, muchacho -oyó que le decía uno de los miembros de este-, ven con nosotros. No te enredes con ese loco. Es lo más sano que puedes hacer.  
-¡Imbécil! -le gritaba Kan-. ¡Vas a morir con ellos! ¡Aunque tu propia vida no te importe, piensa al menos en tu misión!  
Finalmente, Artyom se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Se topó con los ojos desorbitados de Kan. No descubrió en ellos ni el más mínimo atisbo de locura, sino tan sólo desesperación y cansancio. Se detuvo… pero en ese mismo instante una mano se posó sobre su hombro y tiró suavemente de él:  
-¡Vámonos! Mejor que la palme él solo en vez de arrastrarte a ti también a la tumba.  
Artyom tuvo cierta dificultad para entender el sentido de aquellas palabras. Le costaba pensar, y al cabo de un instante de vacilación dejó que el otro lo arrastrara.  
El grupo se puso en marcha. Se acercó a las fauces del túnel sur. Avanzaban con pasmosa lentitud, como si hubieran estado luchando contra algún tipo de resistencia, como si caminaran bajo el agua.  
De repente, Kan saltó con sorprendente agilidad, de nuevo a la vía, y recorrió con un par de zancadas la distancia que le separaba del grupo. Derribó de un puñetazo al hombre que sujetaba a Artyom, agarró al joven por el tronco y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas.  
Artyom vivió todo aquello a cámara lenta. Había presenciado con mudo asombro el salto de Kan -que pareció durar varios segundos-, y con la misma estúpida sorpresa presenció cómo el hombre con mostachos vestido con la chaqueta de lona caía pesadamente al suelo.  
Pero en el mismo instante en el que Kan se marchó con él, el tiempo se aceleró de nuevo, y la reacción de los demás, que se habían girado después del golpe, le pareció casi tan veloz como un rayo. Estaban dando los primeros pasos hacia Kan, armas en ristre, mientras éste escapaba a paso ligero. Oprimía contra su cuerpo a un todavía inmóvil Artyom, lo mantenía detrás de sí, lo protegía con su cuerpo. Tenía la otra mano alzada, y en ella se mecía el nuevo fusil de asalto de Artyom, en el que se reflejaba la pálida luz.  
-¡Marchaos! -les gritó Kan con voz ronca-. No veo que tenga ningún sentido mataros. En menos de una hora habréis muerto todos igualmente. Dejadnos en paz. ¡Marchaos!  
Paso a paso se fue retirando hacia el andén, mientras que los hombres, indecisos, se quedaron donde estaban, y sus siluetas empezaron a desdibujarse en la oscuridad.  
Sólo entonces, Kan bajó el arma y le ordenó a Artyom en tono brusco que subiera a la plataforma.  
-Un poco más y conseguirás que pierda las ganas de salvarte, mi joven amigo -le susurró amenazante.  
Artyom se encaramó torpemente al andén, seguido de cerca por Kan. En cuanto éste hubo recogido la mochila, atravesó la negrura que reinaba bajo uno de los arcos y tiró de Artyom tras de sí.  
El vestíbulo de la Turgenevskaya no era largo. A mano izquierda terminaba en una pared de mármol, mientras que, al otro extremo -por lo poco que les permitieron ver las linternas- había una plancha de chapa ondulada. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de mármol parduzco. Pero los tres grandes arcos del corredor que llevaba a la estación Chistiye Prudy -que los comunistas llamaban Kirovskaya- estaban cerrados con grandes bloques de hormigón. La estación estaba totalmente vacía, no había nada por el suelo. No se veía ni rastro de vida humana, ni de ratas, ni de cucarachas. Mientras miraba alrededor, Artyom recordó las palabras de Bourbon: no había que tener ningún miedo de las ratas. La cosa empezaba a ir mal cuando no había ninguna.  
Kan lo agarró por el hombro y se lo llevó a toda velocidad por la sala. Artyom notó a través de la chaqueta que la mano de Kan temblaba, como si hubiera sentido escalofríos. Entonces, cuando hubieron dejado los paquetes al borde del andén y se disponían a saltar a las vías, sintieron de pronto un rayo de luz a sus espaldas. Una vez más, Artyom se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que su acompañante reaccionaba a los peligros. En tan sólo unas fracciones de segundo, Kan se arrojó al suelo y apuntó con la mira al origen de la luz. No era una luz especialmente fuerte, pero les iba directa a los ojos, y por ello no tenían manera de saber quién era el que los perseguía. Aunque algo tarde, Artyom también se dejó caer al suelo como un saco. Se arrastró hasta su mochila y sacó de ella el arma antigua. Aun cuando fuera grande, y poco práctica, abriría igualmente impecables orificios del calibre 7,62, y no había casi nadie que pudiera mantener sus funciones orgánicas con semejante boquete en el organismo.  
-¿Quién es? -bramó Kan.  
Artyom pensó que si el sujeto en cuestión hubiese querido matarles lo habría hecho ya. Se imaginó con suma plasticidad cómo debía de verle el otro: estaba agachado, a la luz de la linterna, en la mira de su atacante. Se volvía a uno y otro lado como un caracol bajo una bota. Sí, si el otro hubiera querido matarle, Artyom se encontraría ya en un charco de sangre.  
-¡No disparéis! -gritó una voz.  
-¡Apaga la luz! -le exigió Kan, que había aprovechado la breve pausa para apostarse tras uno de los arcos y encender su propia linterna.  
Artyom había logrado, por fin, escapar de su incómoda posición. Siempre con el cañón del arma bien sujeto con la mano, rodó de costado hasta salir de la línea de tiro, y se atrincheró también detrás de uno de los arcos. En aquel momento se hallaba en disposición de acercarse al desconocido por un lado y abatirlo con una descarga, si se le ocurría abrir fuego.  
Pero el inesperado visitante obedeció, y entonces Kan le ordenó con voz más calmada:  
-Bien. ¡Ahora deja el arma sobre el suelo! ¡Venga!  
Algo cayó sobre las baldosas de granito. Artyom entró en la sala con el cuerpo pegado al suelo y el arma en ristre. No se había equivocado: a quince pasos de distancia se encontraba, iluminado por la linterna de Kan, con los brazos en alto, el barbudo con el que habían lidiado en la Sukharevskaya.  
-No disparéis -les rogaba de nuevo con voz temblorosa-. No quiero haceros ningún daño. Dejadme que vaya con vosotros. Antes decíais que quien quisiera podía ir con vosotros. Yo… yo te creo. Yo también percibo que hay algo en el túnel derecho. Se han marchado ya. Se han marchado todos. Sólo quedo yo. Quiero intentarlo con vosotros.  
-Tienes buenos instintos -le dijo Kan, al mismo tiempo que le observaba con atención-. Pero no me inspiras ninguna confianza. No sé por qué. De todos modos, aceptaremos tu propuesta, con la única condición de que me entregues de inmediato todo tu arsenal. Cuando nos encontremos en el túnel, irás delante. Y no se te ocurra gastarnos ninguna broma estúpida, porque entonces lo vas a pasar mal.  
El barbudo le dio una patada a su propia pistola para hacérsela llegar a Kan, y, con gran precaución, dejó un par de cargadores en el suelo, a su lado.  
Artyom se levantó y fue hacia él, con el arma a punto para disparar.  
-¡Yo lo vigilo! -gritó.  
-Adelante, con las manos siempre en alto -le gritó Kan-. Venga, salta a la vía. ¡Y ahora quieto! ¡Siempre con la espalda hacia nosotros!  
Un par de minutos después de entrar en el túnel, mientras avanzaban rápidamente en formación triangular -el barbudo, llamado Tus, cinco pasos más adelante, y detrás de él Kan y Artyom- oyeron de repente, a la derecha, a través de una capa de tierra de varios metros de grosor, un sordo aullido. Se interrumpió tan súbitamente como había empezado.  
Tus se volvió hacia los otros dos, angustiado, olvidándose incluso de sujetar bien la linterna. Ésta brincó en sus manos e iluminó desde abajo el rostro del barbudo, desfigurado por una mueca que horrorizó a Artyom más que el grito en sí.  
Kan asintió en silencio.  
-Los demás se equivocaron. Está claro. De todos modos aún no podemos estar seguros de que nosotros vayamos por buen camino.  
Siguieron adelante a toda prisa. De vez en cuando, Artyom miraba a su protector y apreciaba en él signos de fatiga cada vez más claros: manos temblorosas, zancadas irregulares, el rostro perlado de sudor. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho rato que se habían puesto en camino. Era evidente que aquel camino le resultaba mucho más difícil a Kan que a él. Mientras observaba cómo las fuerzas de su compañero iban menguando, cayó en la cuenta de cómo le había salvado. Si Artyom se hubiera marchado con los demás por el túnel de la derecha, también habría sido víctima aquella oscura muerte. Habría desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.  
Aquel grupo era numeroso. Unos seis, o algo así. La regla de oro había fallado. Kan lo había presentido, o bien el mágico Mentor se lo había susurrado. Y, con todo, se trataba tan sólo de un trozo de papel de colores. ¿Lo había ayudado de verdad? El trecho entre la Turgenevskaya y la Kitay-gorod aparecía de color naranja. ¿O quizás era negro?  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Tus de repente. Se detuvo y miró intranquilo a Kan-. ¿Lo has notado? Detrás de nosotros…  
Artyom estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre los frágiles nervios de Tus. Él no había notado nada. Incluso la pesada sensación de congoja y peligro que le había asaltado en la Sukharevskaya le había abandonado ya. Pero vio con gran sorpresa que Kan se detenía al instante, les ordenaba silencio con la mano y se volvía hacia atrás.  
-¡Qué olfato! -dijo Kan, tras medio minuto de apreciación-. Estamos encantados. La Reina está encantada[30] -añadió entonces, por algún motivo-. Si salimos de aquí, tendremos que hablarlo con más detalle. -Le preguntó a Artyom-: ¿No oyes nada?  
-No, todo está en silencio. -Habría costado saber cuál era el sentimiento que se apoderaba de Artyom: ¿Celos? ¿Humillación? Sentía rabia de que su protector se expresara de manera tan halagüeña sobre aquel tosco diablo barbudo, que hacía tan sólo un par de minutos había estado a punto de matarlos.  
-Qué raro. Yo pensaba que el don de escuchar el túnel se estaba desarrollando en ti. Ah, puede que aún no se haya desarrollado del todo. -Kan negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Tus-. Tienes razón. Está viniendo. Tenemos que seguir adelante, y más deprisa que antes. -Escuchó, y husmeó, intranquilo, como un lobo-. Se está precipitando sobre nosotros como una oleada. ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante! Si nos alcanza, el juego habrá terminado. -Tras decir estas palabras, se puso en marcha.  
Artyom le siguió, pegado a sus talones, y casi no tuvo que echarse a correr para no quedarse atrás. El barbudo caminaba junto a ellos, y por culpa de sus cortas piernas tenía que dar pasos muy rápidos y respiraba con dificultad.  
Así anduvieron, quizá, durante diez minutos, y durante todo ese tiempo Artyom no alcanzó a comprender por qué se daban tanta prisa, sin resuello, entre traspiés. El túnel que quedaba a sus espaldas estaba vacío y tranquilo, no se veía ningún indicio de persecución. Pero de repente lo percibió. Había algo que les pisaba los talones, que se les acercaba a cada paso. No era una oleada, sino más bien un torbellino que agrandaba el vacío. Si no conseguían escapar, si aquello alcanzaba al pequeño grupo, sufrirían el mismo destino que los otros seis, y que tantos otros exploradores e idiotas que en algún momento habían entrado en un túnel en el que soplaban huracanes diabólicos, huracanes que se llevaban consigo a todos los seres vivos. Artyom sintió que le asaltaba un ígneo torrente de presentimientos, y se volvió hacia Kan. Éste le encontró la mirada y comprendió:  
-Ah, ¿ahora tú también lo percibes? -exclamó-. Mal asunto. Eso significa que ya está muy cerca.  
-¡Deprisa! -gritó Artyom con voz ronca-. ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!  
Kan aceleró y siguió adelante, prácticamente a saltos. La fatiga que el joven había creído descubrir en él había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar habían aflorado de nuevo en su rostro rasgos de animal. Artyom tuvo que echarse a correr para no quedarse atrás. Por el espacio de un segundo, pareció que podrían librarse de su implacable perseguidor, pero de repente Tus tropezó sobre un travesaño y cayó cuan largo era sobre la vía. Su rostro y manos quedaron cubiertos de sangre.  
Dieron todavía algunas zancadas antes de detenerse, y, al darse cuenta de que el barbudo había caído, Artyom pensó, como por casualidad, que no quería demorarse allí, ni volver atrás, sino mandar al infierno a aquel pico de oro de piernas cortas junto con su, ¡oh!, maravillosa intuición, y seguir corriendo antes de que aquella cosa les alcanzara.  
Artyom se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, pero la furia que le inspiraba Tus, que seguía sobre las vías y gemía sin fuerzas, era tan fuerte que acalló su conciencia. En cierto modo, le decepcionó ver cómo Kan retrocedía y, con un vigoroso movimiento, ayudaba al barbudo a ponerse en pie. En su fuero interno, Artyom había tenido la esperanza de que Kan, siempre desdeñoso de la vida y la muerte ajenas, abandonara en el túnel a aquel hombre.  
Pero Kan le ordenó bruscamente a Artyom que sostuviera por un lado al renqueante Tus, lo agarró él mismo por el otro brazo y tiró de ambos. Correr les resultó aún más difícil que antes. El dolor hacía que Tus gimiera y le rechinaran los dientes con cada paso que daba, pero lo único que Artyom sentía por él era una rabia creciente. Su largo y pesado fusil de asalto le golpeaba dolorosamente las piernas, porque no le quedaba ninguna mano libre para sujetarlo. Tenía la angustiosa sensación de que llegaría tarde a algún lugar. Todo aquello le inspiraba, no miedo ante el negro vacío que les estaba siguiendo, sino rabia y rebeldía.  
La muerte se hallaba muy cerca. A Artyom le habría bastado con detenerse y esperar medio minuto para que el funesto torbellino le alcanzara, le arrastrara en su seno y le hiciera pedazos. En unas pocas fracciones de segundo habría desaparecido de este universo. Pero sus pensamientos no le frenaban, no, sino que le daban nuevo vigor, reforzado por la cólera y la rabia. Un vigor que crecía a cada paso.  
Y entonces, de repente, todo terminó. Aquella cosa desapareció. La sensación de peligro cesó de manera tan repentina que dejó en la conciencia de Artyom un lugar extrañamente vacío, un hueco, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado una muela enferma. Se quedó en donde estaba, como para tantearse el nuevo agujero con la punta de la lengua. A sus espaldas no había nada más, simplemente un túnel, un túnel limpio, seco, vacío, totalmente desprovisto de peligros. Todo el correr, los miedos y fantasías paranoicas, la superflua creencia que habían empleado en aquellas sensaciones fuera de lo común, le parecieron a Artyom tan ridículos, que se le escapó una carcajada. Tus estaba a su lado y lo miró con asombro, pero al fin afloró su rostro esbozó una sonrisa burlona y se puso igualmente a reír.  
Kan les miró a los dos, descontento, y finalmente les dijo:  
-Bueno, ¿anda todo bien? Éste lugar es bonito, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Tan tranquilo y tan limpio…!  
Siguió adelante en solitario.  
Artyom se dio cuenta de que al final del túnel se distinguía una luz, y de que quizá les quedaran unos cincuenta pasos hasta la estación siguiente.  
Kan los esperaba a la entrada, sobre una escalera de acero. Mientras Artyom y Tus, riendo de nuevo, totalmente relajados, recorrían los últimos cincuenta metros, Kan lió un cigarrillo de algún tipo de hierba.  
Entretanto, Artyom había llegado a sentir algo así como simpatía y compasión por Tus, que cojeaba, y que aún gemía entre risa y risa. Se avergonzaba de lo que había pensado anteriormente al caerse el barbudo. Había recuperado el buen humor, y el aspecto fatigado y magro de Kan, así como su mirada extrañamente desdeñosa, le hicieron sentir, incluso, una cierta incomodidad.  
-¡Gracias! -gritó Tus, mientras subía por la escalera hacia donde estaba Kan-. Si no hubieras… si no hubierais estado vosotros ahí, habría muerto. Pero no me habéis abandonado. ¡Gracias! No lo olvidaré.  
-No tienes por qué agradecérnoslo -le replicó Kan, sin más.  
-Pero ¿por qué me habéis llevado con vosotros? -preguntó el barbudo.  
Kan arrojó la colilla al suelo y se encogió de hombros.  
-Me interesas como compañero de conversación. Nada más.  
Tan pronto como estuvieron al final de la escalera, Artyom entendió los motivos por los que Kan no había querido quedarse en las vías. A la salida del túnel por el que se accedía a la Kitay-gorod había un montón de sacos de arena de la altura de un hombre. Detrás de la barricada estaban tres hombres medio agazapados sobre taburetes de madera. Su aspecto le inspiró cierto respeto. Cabellos muy cortos, hombros anchos bajo chaquetas de cuero raídas, y pantalones de chándal gastados, todo ello con apariencia de uniforme. Hacían resonar sus naipes sobre un cuarto taburete que estaba en medio. Maldecían de tal manera que Artyom no pudo encontrar en toda su conversación una sola palabra decente.  
Para acceder a la estación había que pasar por una pasarela muy estrecha y por una reja que se encontraba antes de ésta. Pero allí tropezaron con una figura no menos impresionante: el cuarto centinela. Artyom le observó brevemente: los cabellos casi rapados, ojos grises y serosos, una nariz tirando a aguileña, orejas destrozadas. Llevaba una pesada Tokarev[31] en el cinturón. Era evidente que estaba borracho de vodka y que éste le nublaba el cerebro.  
-¿Qué se os ofrece? -graznó el hombre, alargando las sílabas, y miró de pies a cabeza a Kan, y a Artyom, que estaba ya detrás del otro-. ¿Turistas o mercaderes?  
-No somos mercaderes -le explicó Kan-. Estamos tan sólo de paso. No transportamos mercancía.  
-De paso por si se da el caso -rimó el gorila, se puso a reír, y se volvió hacia los jugadores-. ¿Lo has oído, Kolya? «De paso, por si se da el caso.»  
Kan sonrió pacientemente.  
El oso, indolente, se apoyaba en la pared con el brazo. Mientras estuviera allí, no parecía posible pasar.  
-Cobramos un… peaje, ¿entendéis? -explicó-. Id sacando la guita. Si queréis pasar, tendréis que pagar. ¡Y si no, largo!  
-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber? -le dijo Artyom, irritado, aunque al instante se arrepintiera de ello.  
Probablemente, el oso no había entendido bien las palabras de Artyom, pero la entonación no le había gustado. Apartó a Kan, dio un rotundo paso adelante y se encaró con Artyom. Con la barbilla baja, le clavó la mirada. Tenía los ojos totalmente vacíos. Parecían casi transparentes. Irradiaban estupidez y maldad. Artyom se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada, y la misma tensión le hizo parpadear. En ese momento sintió que, por una parte, le asaltaba el miedo, y, por la otra, el odio contra la criatura que se agazapaba tras aquellas gafas ahumadas y a través de éstas contemplaba el mundo.  
-¿Qué te pasa, chaval? -le preguntó el centinela en tono amenazador. Le sacaba más de una cabeza a Artyom, y quizá le triplicaba en anchura de hombros.  
El joven recordó la saga de David y Goliat. Lástima que no se acordara de quién era quién en aquella historia. En cualquier caso, terminaba bien para el pequeño y débil, y eso le dio confianza.  
-¡No me pasa nada! -replicó, sorprendido de su propia insolencia.  
Como era de esperar, el centinela se enfureció. Desplegó sus dedos cortos y gruesos, se arrojó sobre Artyom y le puso una mano sobre la frente. La piel de la palma estaba amarilla, callosa, y olía a una mezcla de tabaco con aceite de máquina. Artyom no tuvo tiempo de analizar los componentes exactos del cóctel, porque el fortachón lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.  
Probablemente no había tenido que emplearse a fondo. Artyom salió disparado a un metro y medio de distancia, y derribó también a Tus, que estaba detrás de él. Ambos cayeron torpemente sobre la reja de acero, mientras que aquel gigante regresaba sin prisas a su puesto. Pero allí le esperaba una sorpresa. Kan había abierto su mochila, estaba allí plantado y sujetaba fuertemente con ambas manos el fusil de asalto de Artyom. Retiró ostensiblemente el seguro y dijo con voz suave:  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿por qué eres tan brusco?  
Artyom, rojo de vergüenza, se debatía aún en el suelo y luchaba por levantarse. Esta última pregunta le sonó como un sordo gruñido de advertencia, y al oírla dio el salto definitivo y se puso en pie. Por fin estaba erguido sobre ambas piernas. Tomó la vieja arma que llevaba a hombros, la empleó para apuntar al gorila, le quitó el seguro y la cargó. Estaba listo para apretar el gatillo. El corazón le latía acelerado, el odio se imponía claramente al temor, y le preguntó a Kan:  
-¿Puedo…?  
El propio Artyom se asombró: estaba a punto de matar, sin apenas vacilar, a un hombre que simplemente le había empujado. La calva empapada de sudor saltaba a la vista, y la tentación de disparar, muy fuerte. No importaba lo que ocurriera después. En aquel momento, lo más importante era matar a aquel gilipollas, hacer que se bañara en su propia sangre.  
-¡Alerta! -gritó el fortachón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Veloz como el rayo, Kan le arrebató la pistola del cinturón, se puso a su lado y apuntó con la mira a los centinelas que en aquel momento acudían.  
-¡No dispares! -le gritó a Artyom, y la escena, que un momento antes se había puesto en movimiento, se detuvo nuevamente: sobre la pasarela se hallaban el toro, inmóvil, con las manos en alto, y Kan, que apuntaba a los tres hombres. Éstos no habrían podido llegar hasta las armas que tenían apiladas-. Nada de derramamiento de sangre -gritó Kan, tranquilo, y su voz no sonó a ruego, sino a orden-. Tenemos que seguir unas normas, Artyom. -No perdió de vista en ningún momento a aquellas tres máquinas de luchar vivientes, los cuales, por su parte, sabían muy bien cuál era la potencia de fuego de un Kalashnikov a aquella distancia. Era evidente que no deseaban irritar a Kan-. Esas normas nos obligan a pagar un peaje al entrar en la estación. ¿A cuánto asciende la tarifa?  
-Tres balas por barba -dijo el que se hallaba sobre la pasarela.  
-Eso es mucho -observó Artyom, y apuntó hacia la región lumbar del gorila con el cañón del rifle.  
-Dos -‹lijo éste, y miró con odio a Artyom, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada.  
-Págale -le dijo Kan a Tus-. Así habremos cumplido.  
Tus buscó afanosamente en el fondo de su mochila, se acercó al centinela y le puso en la mano seis cartuchos relucientes y puntiagudos. El centinela cerró el puño al instante y se metió los cartuchos en el holgado bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego alzó de nuevo los brazos y miró a Kan, a la espera de lo que pudiese decirle.  
Éste enarcó una ceja interrogativamente.  
-¿Podemos dar la deuda por saldada?  
El gordo asintió de mal humor, sin apartar los ojos del arma.  
-¿Y el incidente quedará olvidado?  
El gorila callaba. Kan sacó cinco cartuchos del cargador de repuesto, que estaban sujetos con cinta aislante al cargador principal, y los metió también en el bolsillo del centinela. El roce del metal borró de su rostro la tensa mueca, y reapareció la habitual expresión de indolencia y menosprecio.  
-Esto es una indemnización por los daños morales sufridos -le explicó Kan, pero sus palabras no suscitaron reacción alguna. Parecía que su oponente no entendiese otro lenguaje que el del dinero y la violencia-. Ya puedes bajar las manos -le dijo Kan, y levantó el cañón del rifle con el que había mantenido en jaque a los jugadores.  
Artyom hizo lo mismo, pero retorciendo los dedos de puro nerviosismo. Estaba dispuesto a apuntar de nuevo, cuando fuera necesario, contra el cráneo rapado de aquel tipo. No se fiaba de aquellos hombres. Pero su agitación fue en vano: el centinela bajó ambos brazos y susurró a los demás que ya no había ningún problema. Luego se recostó contra la pared y dejó pasar a los viajeros con afectada indiferencia.  
Al pasar por su lado, Artyom hizo una vez más acopio de valor y le miró a los ojos, pero el gorila no se dio por enterado de su desafío y siguió mirando a algún punto en la lejanía. Pero, cuando ya estuvieron unos pasos más allá, el muchacho oyó que alguien mascullaba «mariquitas», y luego escupía ruidosamente al suelo. Estuvo a punto de volverse, pero Kan, que iba un paso más adelante, lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró tras de sí. Artyom sintió una mezcla de enfado por tener que soportar aquella ofensa, y alivio por ver que su desafío no era aceptado.  
Pisaban ya el suelo de granito de la estación cuando resonó a sus espaldas un alarido: «¡Ehhhhh, devuélveme el arma!»  
Kan se detuvo, sacó los largos cartuchos con las redondeadas balas del cargador del TT, volvió a cerrarlo y le arrojó la pistola al gordo. Éste la cazó al vuelo y se la guardó en los pantalones con un gesto mecánico. Al mismo tiempo, contempló con ira cómo Kan esparcía los cartuchos por el suelo.  
-Disculpa -le dijo Kan, con los brazos abiertos-. Solo era una medida de precaución. Podemos decirlo así, ¿verdad? -Le guiñó el ojo a Tus.  
La Kitay-gorod era distinta de todas las otras estaciones que Artyom hubiera visto en su vida. La sala central producía una insólita sensación de amplitud, casi inquietante. Sólo en algunos lugares estaba iluminada por bombillas que colgaban del techo. No había ninguna hoguera. Era evidente que estaban prohibidas. Pero, en el centro de la sala, una lámpara de mercurio proyectaba con generosidad su luz blanca. A Artyom le pareció una maravilla. Pero el tumulto que reinaba a su alrededor le distrajo de tal modo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en aquel detalle.  
-La estación es gigantesca -exclamó con asombro.  
-Pues sólo estás viendo la mitad -le dijo Kan, mientras miraba en derredor y observaba al afanoso gentío-. La Kitay-gorod es el doble de lo que estás viendo. Desde luego se trata de uno de los lugares más extraños que se encuentran en el Metro. Ya habrás oído que aquí se cruzan varias líneas. Las vías que están allí, a la derecha, pertenecen a la línea Tagansko-Krasnopresnenskaya[32], donde reinan una indescriptible locura y el caos más absoluto. Aquí se encuentra con tu línea, la Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya, la de color naranja. Pero la Kitay-gorod no pertenece a ninguna de las federaciones, y por ello sus habitantes viven por sus propios medios. Es un lugar sumamente interesante. Yo lo llamo Babilonia. Pero en el sentido positivo del término.  
En verdad, aquella estación era como un gran hormiguero. En cierta medida, se parecía a la Prospekt Mira, pero esta última, a pesar de todo, era un espacio organizado y sujeto a control. Artyom se acordó de las palabras de Bourbon: que en el Metro había sitios mejores que aquel bazar decadente por el que se habían paseado juntos.  
Los puestos se alineaban junto a las vías en interminables hileras. La sala entera estaba repleta de tiendas y de construcciones abiertas semejantes a éstas. Algunas de ellas se habían transformado en puestos de comercio, mientras que otras servían como vivienda. Sobre otra, alguien había escrito con pincel «SE ALQUILA». Parecía evidente que se las ofrecían a los viajeros para pernoctar. Mientras caminaba, fatigado, por entre la multitud, mirando en todas las direcciones, Artyom descubrió la enormidad de un tren de color azul grisáceo, del que sólo quedaban tres vagones.  
Un indescriptible barullo reinaba en la estación. Parecía como si ninguno de sus habitantes callara ni un solo segundo, que todos ellos tuvieran siempre algo que decir, gritar, cantar, que en todo momento se pelearan, rieran o lloraran por algo. En varios lugares la música se imponía incluso al griterío de la multitud. Por ello, reinaba un humor festivo impropio de la vida en el subsuelo.  
En la VDNKh había personas a quienes les gustaba cantar, pero siempre en tono moderado y suave. Debía de haber tan sólo un puñado de guitarras en toda la estación. A veces se hacían reuniones en tiendas privadas para relajarse después del trabajo. En ocasiones se oía música también en el puesto de vigilancia del metro 300, en el que no era necesario dejarse los oídos para escuchar los ruidos que procedían del túnel norte. En tales casos, cantaban discretamente, acompañados por el instrumento de cuerda, pero a menudo sobre temas que Artyom no acababa de comprender: sobre guerras en las que no había tomado parte, guerras en las que se luchaba de manera diferente y extraña, o sobre la vida que antaño, en otros tiempos, se había vivido allá arriba.  
Siempre le habían impresionado, sobre todo, las canciones sobre «Afganistán», que Andrey, antiguo infante de marina, tanto amaba. Se las habían enseñado compañeros del ejército mayores que él. Pero no entendía casi nada de ellas, aparte del dolor por los compañeros caídos y el odio contra el enemigo.  
Andrey les había explicado en cierta ocasión a los jóvenes que «Afganistán» era un país. Les hablaba siempre de montañas, puertos de montaña, arroyos susurrantes, sobre los kishlaks[33], la Vertushka[34] y los ataúdes de cinc.  
Artyom entendía bastante bien lo que era un país. No en vano, Sukhoy se lo había explicado en el pasado. Pero, aunque supiera también algo acerca de los Estados y su historia, las montañas, ríos y valles no pasaban de ser conceptos abstractos; esas palabras tan sólo evocaban el recuerdo de estampas descoloridas en libros de geografía que su padre adoptivo conseguía durante sus viajes.  
En cualquier caso, Artyom no había oído nunca música como aquélla en la VDNKh. Comparó las reflexivas y melancólicas baladas de Andrey con las alegres y caprichosas melodías que llegaban a sus oídos desde distintos lugares, y se dio cuenta de que la música podía alterar en gran medida el estado de ánimo de un ser humano.  
Se sintió atraído por los músicos más cercanos, y así se juntó una vez más con un pequeño grupo de personas. Se fijó menos en las insolentes palabras de la canción -que hablaba de la aventura que había vivido alguien en un túnel después de tomarse la pertinente ración de dur -, que en la melodía, y contempló con curiosidad a los dos que estaban tocando. Uno de ellos llevaba sus largos y grasientos cabellos sujetos a la frente con una cinta de cuero. Vestía andrajos de colores y rasgueaba una guitarra. El otro, un hombre de edad avanzada, lucía una calva resplandeciente, unas gafas reparadas varias veces y sujetas con cinta aislante, y una chaqueta vieja y holgada. Tocaba un instrumento de viento que Kan llamó «saxofón».  
Artyom no había visto nunca nada parecido. Los únicos instrumentos de viento que conocía eran las siringas que algunos habilidosos de la VDNKh se habían hecho con tubos de plástico de anchuras diversas, pero tan sólo para venderlas, porque en su estación no gustaban. Lo más parecido al saxofón que él conocía era la bocina que habían empleado para dar las alarmas desde que la sirena, por el motivo que fuera, dejó de funcionar.  
Enfrente de los músicos, en el suelo, estaba puesta la funda de la guitarra, abierta, y en su interior había ya una docena de cartuchos. El melenudo cantaba a voz en grito, y cada vez que decía algo especialmente divertido y hacía muecas cómicas, la multitud estallaba en carcajadas, aplaudía, y un nuevo cartucho iba a parar a la funda.  
Al terminar la canción, el melenudo hizo una pausa y se reclinó para descansar. Entonces, el saxofonista hizo una brillante interpretación de un tema que Artyom no conocía, pero que allí era visiblemente popular. El gentío aplaudió una vez más, y un par de relucientes cartuchos volaron por los aires y aterrizaron sobre el gastado terciopelo de la funda.  
Kan y Tus estaban frente al escaparate de al lado y charlaban. Dejaron solo a Artyom, quien probablemente habría sido capaz de quedarse allí durante una hora entera y seguir escuchando las sencillas canciones, si no hubiera sido porque, de repente, la escena tuvo un brusco final. Dos fornidos individuos con aire de gánsteres se acercaron a los músicos. Se asemejaban a los centinelas que habían encontrado al entrar en la estación, y vestían también de manera parecida. Uno de ellos se agachó, y, sin más preámbulos, empezó a recoger los cartuchos que se encontraban en la funda de la guitarra y a guardárselos en los bolsillos. El guitarrista melenudo se arrojó sobre él para impedírselo, pero el otro lo rechazó de un empujón en el hombro, le arrancó la guitarra de las manos y la levantó, como si hubiera querido destrozar el instrumento contra el canto de una de las columnas. El segundo bandido arrojó sin gran esfuerzo al viejo saxofonista contra la pared, al notar que pretendía ayudar a su amigo.  
Ninguno de los que contemplaban la escena se atrevió a intervenir. Ya no había tantas personas alrededor, y los pocos que se habían quedado miraban en otra dirección, o examinaban con gran interés las mercancías del puesto de al lado. Artyom sintió una gran vergüenza por ellos y por sí mismo, pero tampoco se atrevió a intervenir.  
-Pero si ya habíais pasado… -argumentó el melenudo entre sollozos. Se sujetaba el hombro con la mano.  
-Escúchame bien. Si vosotros tenéis un buen día, nuestro día también será bueno. ¿Lo has entendido? Oye, ¿y qué haces discutiendo conmigo? ¿Tienes ganas de pasar un rato en el vagón, grandísimo hijo de puta? -gritó aquel sujeto, y dejó la guitarra en el suelo. Era evidente que la había agarrado tan sólo para asustarle.  
Al oír la palabra «vagón», el melenudo calló de pronto, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.  
-Así está bien… ¡cabrón! -El gorila escupió a los pies del músico, que lo sufrió en silencio. Cuando se hubieron convencido de que la resistencia había terminado, los dos individuos se marcharon tranquilamente, en busca de otra víctima.  
Artyom miró a su alrededor, confuso, y se dio cuenta de que Tus estaba a su lado. Había observado atentamente aquella escena.  
-¿Quiénes eran? -preguntó Artyom.  
-¿A ti qué te parece? Matones. ¿Qué iban a ser, si no? En la Kitay-gorod no hay gobierno. Se halla bajo el control de dos bandas. En esta mitad de la estación mandan los hermanos eslavos. Toda la escoria de la línea Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya se ha reunido aquí. Todos ellos son asesinos y bandidos. Se hacen llamar «hombres de Kaluga», o «de Riga», aunque por supuesto no tienen nada que ver ni con Kaluga ni con Riga. Allí, ¿ves?, al final de aquel acceso -Tus le indicó una escalera que desde la mitad de la estación subía hacia la derecha-, allí hay otra sala que tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto que ésta. Allí reina el mismo caos, pero los que mandan en el caos son musulmanes del Cáucaso, especialmente azerbaijanos y chechenos. En otro tiempo hubo aquí una guerra. Ambas bandas querían quitarle el máximo territorio posible a la otra. Al final dividieron la estación en dos mitades.  
Artyom no preguntó qué significaban aquellos nombres tan difíciles de pronunciar. Se imaginaba que corresponderían a estaciones del Metro que él no conocía, y que de ellas procederían todos aquellos hampones.  
-Últimamente esto está relativamente pacífico -le siguió diciendo Tus-. Las bandas se enriquecen a base de cobrarle a todo el que se detiene en la Kitay-gorod, y exigen una tarifa aduanera a los que están de paso. La tarifa es la misma en las dos salas: tres cartuchos. Tampoco importa desde dónde se venga. Aquí no hay leyes, ni falta que hace. Tan sólo está estrictamente prohibido encender hogueras. Si te apetece comprar dur, te lo venderán con mucho gusto, y también cuentan con una amplia selección de aguardientes. Aquí puedes abastecerte de armas. Con todo lo que tienen, podrías acabar con la mitad de la red metropolitana. También encontrarás mucha prostitución. De todas maneras, no te lo recomiendo. .. -Tus le murmuró tímidamente lo que le había ocurrido a él.  
-¿Y qué es eso del vagón? -le preguntó Artyom.  
-¿El vagón? Es una especie de cuartel general que tienen. Si alguien les molesta, no quiere pagar, les debe algo, lo que sea, lo llevan al vagón. Allí tienen una cárcel y una cámara de tortura. Digamos que es como una prisión para morosos, si te apetece decirlo así. Un sitio que hay que evitar a cualquier precio. Pero dime, ¿tienes hambre?  
Artyom asintió. ¡El diablo sabría cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que, en la Sukharevskaya, había bebido té y charlado con Kan! Al no llevar reloj, había perdido todo sentido del tiempo. La carrera por el túnel y la aventura que había vivido luego debía de haberles llevado varias horas. O tal vez hubiera durado tan sólo unos minutos. Por lo demás, también cabía la posibilidad de que el tiempo no transcurriera igual en los túneles y en otros lugares. En cualquier caso, tenía hambre. Miró alrededor.  
-¡Shashlik! ¡Shashlik recién hecho! -gritaba un moreno tendero de nariz aguileña, y mostacho grueso y negro que estaba a su lado. Tenía un acento extraño que Artyom no había oído nunca.  
En la VDNKh se cocinaba shashlik a menudo, y con gran afición. De carne de cerdo, por supuesto. Lo que les estaba ofreciendo el tendero no tenía apenas nada que ver con el verdadero shashlik. Tras una minuciosa observación, Artyom identificó los trocitos de carne trinchados en sus pinchos herrumbrosos como cuerpos de rata requemados, con las patas retorcidas. Al instante se mareó.  
-¿No te gustan las ratas? -le preguntó Tus, compasivo, y señaló al tendero-. Ellos no comen carne de cerdo. El Corán se lo prohíbe. Pero en realidad las ratas no saben tan mal. -Miró con fruición el humeante brasero-. A mí, al principio, también me daban asco, pero acabé por acostumbrarme. Es verdad que están duras y tienen demasiados huesecillos, y además siempre huelen. Pero estos abrekes[35] saben preparar bien la carne de rata. Se puede confiar en ellos. Primero la adoban de no sé qué manera que la carne queda muy tierna, como un poema. ¡Y luego le ponen especias! ¡Y es mucho más barata!  
Artyom cerró la boca, respiró hondo y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero seguía teniendo delante de los ojos el negro cuerpo de la rata atravesado por el pincho. El pincho de acero que penetraba por la parte de atrás del cuerpo y salía por la boca abierta.  
-Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a comer de todos modos. Tendrías que probarlo tú también. ¡Cada pincho cuesta solamente tres balas!  
Tras este último argumento, Tus hincó el diente en el shashlik.  
Artyom no pudo hacer nada, salvo decirle a Kan que se iba un rato por su cuenta y marcharse en busca de algo que pudiese comer. Recorrió la estación entera, probó por cortesía el aguardiente de elaboración propia que unos fastidiosos tenderos le ofrecieron dentro de los envases más increíbles, y contempló con curiosidad, pero también con desconfianza, a las seductoras, casi desnudas mujeres que estaban de pie a la entrada de sus tiendas medio abiertas mientras lanzaban lujuriosas miradas a los paseantes. Se las veía vulgares, pero al mismo tiempo desenfadadas y libres, muy distintas de las reservadas mujeres de la VDNKh, marcadas por una vida dura. También se detuvo en los puestos de libros, pero no vio nada interesante. A lo sumo, noveluchas baratas, con el papel muy dañado. Las que iban dirigidas a mujeres hablaban de amores grandes y puros, y las que eran para hombres trataban de asesinatos y dinero.  
La estación debía de tener unas doscientas zancadas de largo. Era más larga que la mayoría. Las paredes, así como los curiosos pilares en forma de acordeón, estaban revestidos de mármol, de color amarillo grisáceo en su mayoría, otros de color rosa. A lo largo de las vías colgaban pesadas placas metálicas, que en origen debían de haber sido amarillas. Apenas si se podía reconocer en ellas las insignias de un tiempo pasado.  
Pero toda aquella maravilla se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Había dejado tras de sí tan sólo un suspiro triste, la insinuación de grandezas pasadas. Las hogueras de carbón habían cubierto de hollín el techo, las paredes estaban emborronadas en varios puntos con dibujos primitivos, a menudo obscenos, hechos con color o con herrumbre. Algunas piezas de mármol estaban rotas, y los ornamentos de metal, doblados y rayados.  
En el centro de la sala había una escalera corta, pero amplia, que subía hacia la derecha y enlazaba con el otro vestíbulo. Artyom empezó a subir, pero se encontró con una barrera de acero, construida con una mezcla de elementos diversos, semejante a la que había visto en la Prospekt Mira.  
Solo quedaba abierto un paso muy angosto, vigilado por varios hombres. En el lado de Artyom se encontraban los ya habituales bulldozers con pantalones de chándal, y en el otro unos hombres morenos con mostacho. Aunque su constitución física no fuera tan impresionante como la de los otros, tampoco parecían prestarse a burlas. Los bandidos charlaban unos con otros, y era difícil creer que en otro tiempo hubieran luchado como enemigos. Con cierto grado de educación, le explicaron a Artyom que el paso a la estación vecina le costaría dos cartuchos, y que cuando regresara tendría que pagar la misma suma. A raíz de sus experiencias anteriores, Artyom no discutió con ellos, y se marchó por donde había venido.  
En cuanto hubo completado su recorrido por la sala y examinado todos los puestos de venta, regresó al extremo de la estación por el que habían entrado. Se dio cuenta de que la sala no terminaba allí. Había otra escalera para subir, y al final de ésta se encontraba un pequeño vestíbulo. Este último estaba igualmente dividido en dos partes por una barrera; era evidente que la frontera entre ambos imperios pasaba también por allí. Descubrió con gran sorpresa un verdadero monumento a la derecha, como los que hasta entonces había visto tan sólo en reproducciones. De todas maneras, no representaba a un hombre entero de tamaño natural, sino sólo su cabeza.[

36]  
¡Pero cuán grande era ésta! Debía de medir, por lo menos, dos metros. Aunque la parte de arriba estuviera hecha una porquería -mientras que la nariz, que la gente debía de tocar a menudo, relucía de manera casi estúpida-, Artyom sintió respeto ante ella, e incluso pavor. Le hizo pensar de inmediato en un gigante a quien le hubieran cortado la cabeza en el campo de batalla. Ésta, recubierta de bronce, adornaba el marmóreo vestíbulo de aquella Sodoma que los seres humanos habían excavado en las entrañas de la tierra para ocultarse de los ojos omnividentes del Señor y escapar del castigo. El rostro de la cabeza cortada era triste, y Artyom imaginó primero que debía de pertenecer a San Juan Bautista, el personaje del Nuevo Testamento. Lo había hojeado una vez. Pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que tales dimensiones solo podían corresponder a uno de los héroes de la historia de David y Goliat, de la que se acababa de acordar. Uno de los dos había sido grande y fuerte, literalmente un gigante, pero al final le cortaban la cabeza. Ninguno de los habitantes de la estación que se afanaban alrededor de Artyom pudo explicarle a quién correspondía en realidad. El muchacho sintió cierta decepción.  
Por otra parte, encontró un lugar maravilloso al lado del monumento: un verdadero kabak, dentro de una tienda espaciosa y limpia, de agradable color verde mate, igual que la suya en la VDNKh. En el interior había flores de plástico y hojas de papel en los rincones -no se entendía muy bien por qué, pero de todos modos era bello-, y un par de mesas en buen estado con lámparas de aceite que arrojaban una cálida luz por toda la tienda. Y además, la oferta era digna de Lóculo: jugosa carne de cerdo guisada con setas. Artyom comprobó que aquel manjar se deshacía en la boca. En su estación sólo se podía comer algo parecido en los días de fiesta, y de todas maneras el aroma no era tan delicioso.  
En torno a las mesas se sentaban algunos hombres bien vestidos. Sin duda alguna se trataba de influyentes mercaderes. Estaban cortando en trozos regulares aquella carne crujiente, que olía a grasa caliente. Masticaban sin prisa y charlaban en voz baja, con cortesía, sobre sus negocios. Cada cierto tiempo miraban a Artyom con educada curiosidad.  
Por supuesto que se trataba de un placer caro: Artyom tuvo que sacar quince cartuchos de su cargador de repuesto y ponerlos sobre la ancha mano del orondo posadero. Se estaba lamentando ya de haber cedido a la tentación, pero el bienestar, la placidez y el calor que sentía en el estómago eran tan grandes que la voz de la razón, apaciguada, calló.  
Y luego una jarra de brashka, un vino suave, ligeramente afrutado, que inspiraba una placentera euforia, pero no era tan fuerte como el turbio aguardiente de elaboración propia que se vendía en sucias botellas y recipientes de vidrio. El olor de este último, por sí solo, hacía que flaquearan las rodillas. Bien, faltaban todavía tres cartuchos -pero ¿qué eran tres miserables cartuchos en comparación con un cuenco de aquel centelleante elixir, que lo reconciliaba a uno con las imperfecciones de este mundo y ayudaba a recobrar la armonía interior?  
Artyom se bebió la brashka en breves tragos. Por primera vez en los últimos días, se sintió tranquilo y seguro. Pensó en los acontecimientos recientes, y trató de entender qué era lo que había conseguido hasta aquel momento, y hacia dónde tendría que encaminar sus pasos. Había recorrido un buen trecho, y se encontraba de nuevo en una encrucijada.  
Igual que el héroe[37] de aquel cuento casi olvidado de su infancia… hacia tanto tiempo que no era capaz de recordar quién se lo había contado: Sukhoy, el padre de Zhenya, o su propia madre. Lo que más le gustaba era pensar que lo había oído de labios de su madre, porque entonces, por unos instantes, le parecía que el rostro de ella emergía de entre las brumas, y oía una voz lenta y mesurada que le leía: «Había una vez…»  
Igual que el mítico héroe, Artyom se encontraba frente a una piedra de la que partían tres caminos: hacia la Kusnetski Most, hacia la Tretyakovskaya, y hacia la Taganskaya. Fue bebiendo a tragos, con gran afición, la bebida embriagante, y se apoderó de él una beatífica languidez, le resultó cada vez más difícil pensar, y empezaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza las palabras: «Si vas todo recto, perderás la vida. Si vas a la izquierda, perderás el corcel…»  
Habría podido quedarse por siempre en aquel estado. Después de tantas emociones, Artyom necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de tranquilidad. Valía la pena quedarse un tiempo en la Kitay-gorod, ver el panorama y preguntar a la población local por los diferentes caminos. También tendría que preguntarle a Kan si éste querría acompañarle más allá, o si sus caminos se separarían en aquella extraña estación…  
Pero, por mucho que la indolente fantasía de Artyom le pintara las cosas de aquella manera, por mucho que el joven, exhausto, se entretuviera contemplando la pequeña llama que danzaba en la lámpara de mesa, de repente ocurrió algo que transformó totalmente sus esperanzas.,

8

EL IV REICH

De repente, unos disparos de pistola interrumpieron el alegre griterío de la multitud. Una mujer chilló, y en algún rincón empezó a crepitar un Kalashnikov. El rechoncho posadero, con inusitada agilidad, sacó un arma corta de debajo de la mesa y corrió hacia la salida. Artyom dejó su vaso de vino medio lleno, se puso en pie y corrió detrás del posadero. Mientras cargaba con la mochila y quitaba el seguro del arma, se arrepintió por unos instantes de haber pagado por adelantado. Habría sido un buen momento para largarse sin pagar. Los dieciocho cartuchos le habrían venido muy bien.  
Al llegar a la escalera, se le hizo del todo evidente que ocurría algo terrible. Arrastrado por la curiosidad, forcejeó para abrirse paso por entre una multitud que, presa del pánico, trataba de subir.  
Vio algunos cadáveres sobre las vías. Frente a él, en el andén, yacía una mujer muerta, con el rostro hacia abajo, sobre un charco de color rojo brillante que se extendía en todas direcciones. Corrió sobre el charco sin prestarle atención, pero resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al lado del cadáver. El pánico reinaba por doquier. Hombres a medio vestir salían de las tiendas y miraban confusos en torno a sí. Uno de ellos se detuvo brevemente e hizo un frenético intento de ponerse los pantalones, pero de pronto se llevó las manos a la barriga y, con un movimiento lento, se desplomó.  
Artyom no lograba descubrir de dónde procedían los disparos. Se oían nuevas ráfagas. Desde el otro extremo de la sala vinieron corriendo jóvenes musculosos vestidos con chaquetas de cuero, y por el camino apartaron violentamente a las mujeres que chillaban y a los angustiados mercaderes. Pero no eran los atacantes, sino algunos de los bandidos que gobernaban aquel lugar. No se veía a nadie sobre el andén que pudiese detener la carnicería.  
Finalmente, Artyom lo entendió: los atacantes se habían apostado en el túnel, del lado donde se encontraba, y desde allí disparaban sus mortíferas ráfagas. Era obvio que no se atrevían a mostrarse. Pero no cabía duda de que asaltarían la estación en cuanto vieran que habían aplacado toda resistencia.  
Eso cambiaba la situación: tenía que refugiarse lo antes posible en un lugar seguro. Artyom se agachó y se arrojó al suelo, siempre con el arma bien sujeta. Miró varias veces en derredor. Por culpa del eco que los disparos producían en la bóveda de la estación, no quedaba claro si el fuego procedía del túnel derecho o del izquierdo.  
Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se arriesgó de nuevo a mirar por encima del hombro. A la entrada del túnel izquierdo divisó algunas figuras en uniforme de camuflaje. Cuando vio su rostro negro, se le heló la sangre en las venas. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta de que los Negros que habían estado asediando la VDNKh no empleaban armas ni llevaban ningún vestido. Los atacantes se habían cubierto el rostro con pasamontañas, como los que vendía cualquier traficante de armas.  
Los kaluganos que habían corrido hasta allí se arrojaron al suelo y abrieron fuego a su vez. Se atrincheraron detrás de algunos de los cadáveres que yacían sobre las vías. Alguien rompió a culatazos una lámina de conglomerado que estaba clavada sobre la ventana frontal del tren. Quedó a la vista un camuflado nido de ametralladoras. No tardó en sonar la primera ráfaga.  
Artyom se volvió hacia un tablero retroiluminado que se hallaba en el centro de la sala, y que mostraba todas las estaciones de la línea. El ataque procedía de la Tretyakovskaya. Así pues, ese camino podía darse por cerrado. Y para llegar a la Taganskaya habría tenido que recorrer de vuelta la estación entera y pasar por en medio de los que estaban luchando. Sólo quedaba despejado el camino hacia la Kuznetsky.  
El dilema quedaba así resuelto. Artyom saltó a las vías y corrió hacia la oscura entrada del único túnel que quedaba libre. No consiguió ver ni a Kan ni a Tus. Sólo llegó a divisar sobre el andén una figura que se parecía al filósofo vagabundo, pero, tras un breve momento de vacilación, Artyom se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.  
No fue el único en buscar refugio en el túnel. Muchos otros corrieron hacia allí. Voces de angustia y gritos de cólera resonaban en el techo, había quien chillaba histéricamente. Aquí y allá se veía el vacilante foco de luz de las linternas y el trémulo reflejo de las humeantes antorchas. Cada cual trataba de alumbrarse su propio camino.  
Artyom se sacó del bolsillo el regalo de Kan y apretó las palancas. Apuntó la tenue luz hacia el suelo para no tropezar, y avanzó tan rápido como le fue posible. Iba dejando atrás pequeños grupos de fugitivos. Se trataba en parte de familias enteras, y en parte de individuos solos: mujeres, ancianos, e incluso hombres jóvenes y fuertes. Estos últimos arrastraban sacos que quizá no les pertenecieran.  
En ocasiones ayudó a incorporarse a personas que se habían caído al suelo. Se detuvo junto a una de éstas: un hombre mayor, de cabello cano. Tenía en el rostro un rictus de dolor y, apoyado sobre la irregular pared del túnel, se oprimía el pecho con la mano. Un muchacho muy joven estaba a su lado. Artyom dedujo de sus rechonchos rasgos y de sus ojos vidriosos que no era un niño normal. Se estremeció cuando vio a aquella extraña pareja, y aunque había querido evitar toda demora, no se sintió capaz de ignorarlos.  
Al notar que alguien les estaba observando, el viejo trató de sonreír y decirle algo a Artyom, pero el aire que tenía en los pulmones no le bastó. Arrugó la frente y cerró los ojos. Artyom se inclinó hacia él para escuchar lo que le susurraba.  
Al instante, el muchacho lanzó un grito inarticulado de amenaza. Enseñó sus dientes amarillentos, y Artyom distinguió hilillos de baba. Incapaz de contener su creciente repugnancia, lo apartó a un lado con un fuerte empujón. El muchacho cayó pesadamente sobre la vía y se puso a gimotear y sollozar.  
-Jov.. ven… -siguió diciendo el anciano-. No pegue… a Vaneshka… él no entiende nada.  
Artyom se encogió de hombros.  
-Por favor… nitro… glicerina… en la bolsa… una bolita… yo no puedo -masculló el anciano con sus últimas fuerzas.  
Artyom buscó dentro de una bolsa de cuero que estaba en el suelo, y encontró un paquete nuevo, sin abrir, rasgó el envoltorio, agarró en el último momento la pastilla que salió rodando y se la dio al anciano.  
Éste, con gran esfuerzo, despegó los labios en una sonrisa culpable y gimió:  
-No puedo… las manos… bajo la lengua. -Y cerró de nuevo los párpados.  
Artyom miró desconfiado las negras manos del anciano, pero luego le puso en la boca la resbaladiza píldora. El hombre asintió débilmente.  
Los fugitivos seguían pasando por su lado a toda velocidad, pero Artyom veía tan sólo una inacabable hilera de zapatos y botas, cubiertos de porquería, a menudo con grandes agujeros. A veces tropezaban sobre los mugrientos travesaños y se oían groseras maldiciones. Nadie se preocupaba por las tres personas que se habían detenido junto a la pared del túnel. El muchacho seguía sentado en el mismo lugar y gimoteaba con voz sorda. Sin sentir compasión alguna, e incluso con cierta alegría por el sufrimiento ajeno, Artyom vio que uno de los fugitivos le daba una dolo- rosa pisada. El niño chilló y se enjugó las lágrimas por encima de la cara con los puños, y empezó a mecer el torso de un lado para otro.  
Entretanto, el anciano había abierto de nuevo los ojos. Suspiró hasta lo más hondo y murmuró:  
-Le doy las gracias de todo corazón… ahora me encuentro mejor… por favor, ayúdeme a levantarme.  
Artyom lo sujetó por el brazo mientras se ponía en pie. Cargó con el arma sobre los hombros y recogió su bolsa. El anciano se acercó al muchacho arrastrando los pies y le habló con cariño. Éste murmuró irritado al ver a Artyom. Una vez más, las babas le resbalaron del labio inferior.  
-Entiéndalo usted, acababa de comprar el medicamento -exclamó el anciano, que sólo entonces volvió enteramente en sí-. Sólo por eso había recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí. En el lugar donde vivimos nosotros no se encuentra, ¿sabe usted? Nadie nos lo trae. Mi provisión estaba a punto de acabarse. De camino hacia aquí había tomado las últimas pastillas, cuando en la Pushkinskaya no quisieron dejarnos pasar. ¿Sabe usted?, ahora gobiernan allí los fascistas, un disparate inimaginable, algo increíble: ¡fascistas en la Pushkinskaya! Por lo que he oído, se les había ocurrido incluso cambiarle el nombre a la estación y llamarla Hitlerovskaya o Schillerovskaya, si no recuerdo mal. Aunque por supuesto no tienen ni idea de quién fue Schiller. Imagíneselo: esos tíos de la cruz gamada no nos querían dejar pasar y empezaron a meterse con Vaneshka, ¿y qué les iba a contestar el pobre crío, enfermo como está? Yo me enfadé muchísimo, y sólo nos dejaron pasar porque empecé a tener problemas en el corazón. ¿Por qué se lo cuento? Ah, sí: entiéndalo usted, yo lo había escondido tanto como había podido, para que no lo viesen en los controles. No todo el mundo sabe para qué sirve ese medicamento, podría haber algún malentendido… ¡Y de repente esos disparos! Me he echado a correr tan rápido como he podido, y he arrastrado conmigo a Vaneshka, él que había visto los pinchos de pollo y no quería marcharse de ninguna manera. Al principio la cosa ha ido bien, y se me ha ocurrido que quizás estuviera mejorando, aunque no tomara la medicina. Hoy en día vale su peso en oro. Pero luego he visto que se me acababan las fuerzas. Quería sacar una pastilla cuando me ha venido el desmayo. Y Vaneshka no comprende nada. En innumerables ocasiones he tratado de enseñarle a darme la pastilla cuando me encuentro mal, pero él no lo entiende. O se la come él, o me la saca cuando no la necesito. Yo le doy las gracias, cómo no, y le sonrió, y él sonríe, ¿sabe usted?, la mar de feliz, y entonces se pone a parlotear muy contento. Pero ni una sola vez he conseguido que me la diera cuando la necesitaba. Imagínese lo que le ocurriría si a mí me pasara algo. Nadie va a cuidar de él. No me atrevo a pensar en lo que le sucederá cuando yo muera…  
El viejo hablaba y hablaba. En todo momento miraba a Artyom a los ojos, hasta el punto de que éste empezó a sentirse incómodo. El anciano, a pesar de su cojera, empleaba todas sus fuerzas en caminar. Pero Artyom tenía la sensación de que iban demasiado lentos. Las personas que pasaban de largo junto a ellos eran cada vez menos. No tardarían en quedarse los últimos. Vaneshka caminaba con dificultad al lado del anciano, cuya mano derecha agarraba con fuerza. Su rostro reflejaba la misma indiferencia que antes. De vez en cuando alargaba la otra mano y parloteaba con agitación, cuando descubría algún objeto que otra persona había desechado o perdido durante la fuga. Pero, a veces, no hacía más que gritar en la oscuridad que se estaba volviendo cada vez más opaca.  
-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se llama usted, joven? Estamos hablando todo el rato sin habernos presentado… ¿Artyom? Encantado. Yo me llamo Mikhail Porfiryevich. Sí, Porfiryevich, exacto. Mi padre se llamaba Porfiri. No es un nombre muy común. En tiempos de la Unión Soviética había ciertas organizaciones que llegaron a cuestionarnos por ello. En esa época estaban de moda otros nombres: Vladilen, Stalina, y otros… ¿Y de dónde procede usted? ¿De la VDNKh? Vaneshka y yo procedemos de la Barrikadnaya[38]. En otros tiempos había vivido no muy lejos de esa estación. -El anciano sonrió con abatimiento-. En otro tiempo había allí un edificio al lado del Metro… pero es posible que no sepa usted lo que era un edificio. ¿Puedo preguntarle cuántos años tiene usted? Sí, claro, eso no tiene importancia. Yo tenía un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, en la zona alta, con buenas vistas del centro de la ciudad. No era grande, pero sí muy cómodo, con entarimado de madera de roble, por supuesto, como en todos los apartamentos que había allí, y una cocina de gas. Dios mío… hoy me doy cuenta del lujo que tenía: una cocina de gas. Yo quería a toda costa comprarme una cocina eléctrica. Pero mis ahorros no llegaron a tanto… tenía colgada una lámina de Tintoretto en un bonito marco dorado en la pared derecha del recibidor. Y también había una cama de verdad, con almohada y sábanas, siempre limpias, y una mesa de trabajo grande con una lámpara de pie con plumas. ¡Cuánta luz daba! Y los estantes llenos de libros llegaban hasta el techo. Había heredado una gran biblioteca de mi padre y yo mismo había adquirido un gran número de ejemplares, por mi profesión y también por interés… pero no sé por qué le cuento a usted todo esto, no le interesa a usted para nada, sólo son cosas de viejos. Pero no puedo evitar acordarme, echo de menos todo aquello, entiéndalo usted, especialmente la mesa y los libros, y en estos últimos tiempos añoro sobre todo la cama. Aquí abajo tenemos que llevar una vida más austera. En la Barrikadnaya tenemos camastros de madera que nos hemos hecho nosotros mismos, ¿sabe usted? A veces tengo que dormir en el suelo, sobre andrajos. Pero no me importa -Mikhail Porfiryevich se señaló al pecho-. Lo que importa está en nuestro interior, y no fuera. Lo principal es seguir siendo uno mismo por dentro. Lo principal es conservar cierto nivel. Por lo que respecta a las condiciones de vida… ¡al diablo con las condiciones de vida! Aunque, ¿sabe usted?, lo de la cama es especialmente… -No callaba ni un instante, y Artyom le escuchaba con interés, aunque no se veía capaz de imaginarse cómo podía ser la vida en un edificio, ni en qué consistía tener vistas de algo, ni cómo podía ser que alguien llegara arriba en pocos segundos porque no subía por la escalera, sino con un ascensor.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich calló un instante para tomar aliento, y Artyom aprovechó la pausa para guiar la conversación en la dirección correcta. Para bien o para mal, su camino lo llevaría hasta la Pushkinskaya -¿o se llamaba Hitlerovskaya?-, y desde allí tendría que tratar de llegar a la Polis. Así que le preguntó:  
-¿De verdad hay fascistas en la Pushkinskaya?  
-¿Qué me dice usted? -resopló el anciano, algo confuso-. ¿Fascistas? Sí, ¿sabe usted?, llevan el pelo rapado al cero y se ponen unos brazales… es horrible. Su emblema cuelga sobre la entrada a la estación, y por todas partes: una figura negra dentro de un círculo rojo atravesada por una línea. Antes tenía significado: prohibida la entrada. Al principio pensé que era una equivocación. Había demasiados carteles de aquellos. Y cuando tuve la imprudencia de preguntar, me encontré con que era su nuevo símbolo. Significa que la entrada está prohibida a los Negros, o que los propios Negros están prohibidos, yo qué sé, en todo caso es una idiotez.  
Al escuchar las últimas palabras del viejo, Artyom se estremeció. Miró angustiado a Mikhail Porfiryevich.  
-¿De verdad que allí hay Negros? ¿Han llegado tan lejos?  
En su cabeza daban vueltas las ideas como en un tiovivo enloquecido: ¿Cómo era posible? ¡No hacía ni una semana que se había marchado! ¿Acaso la VDNKh había caído, y los Negros se habían adueñado de la Pushkinskaya? ¿Había terminado su misión? No, era imposible, habría llegado a sus oídos algún rumor…  
Mikhail Porfiryevich le miró con preocupación, dio un paso hacia él y le preguntó con gran precaución:  
-¿Puedo preguntarle a qué ideología se adhiere usted?  
-¿Yo? Ah, pues… en realidad, a ninguna -balbució Artyom-. ¿Por qué?  
-¿Y qué piensa usted de los otros pueblos? Por ejemplo, de los pueblos caucásicos.  
-¿Qué tienen que ver con esto los caucásicos? En todo caso no sé gran cosa sobre nacionalidades. Estaban los franceses y los alemanes, antes había también los americanos, pero es probable que no haya sobrevivido ninguno. Pero le voy a decir la verdad, no conozco a ningún caucásico.  
-Ellos llaman Negros a los caucásicos -le explicó Mikhail Porfiryevich-. En realidad son personas totalmente normales. Sólo esos asesinos piensan que se diferencian de ellos, y a veces incluso los persiguen. ¡Actúan como bestias! Imagínese usted que al borde de las vías han puesto ganchos. De uno de ellos colgaba un hombre, un hombre de carne y hueso. Vaneshka se alteró, por supuesto, lo señalaba con el dedo y se puso a mascullar algo, y es entonces cuando esas criaturas inhumanas se fijaron en él.  
Al oír que decían su nombre, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y le echó una larga y triste mirada al viejo. Artyom tuvo la impresión de que estaba escuchando, e incluso de que comprendía en parte lo que estaban diciendo.  
-Y ya que hablamos de pueblos -siguió diciendo Mikhail Porfiryevich-, ellos sienten una especial veneración por los alemanes. Porque son los alemanes quienes crearon su ideología, pero eso ya debe de saberlo usted, ¿para qué se lo cuento? -Artyom asintió, inseguro, en un intento por no parecer muy inculto-. Por todas partes cuelgan águilas alemanas, cruces gamadas, todo tipo de frases en alemán, citas de Hitler sobre el heroísmo y el orgullo y cosas de ese tipo. También hacen desfiles y paradas. Cuando estaba allí tratando de convencerlos para que dejasen en paz a Vaneshka, pasó una tropa desfilando por la estación y cantando canciones alemanas. Algo sobre la grandeza de espíritu y el menosprecio de la muerte. La verdad es que aciertan al emplear la lengua alemana, el alemán parece una lengua creada para decir cosas de ese tipo. Yo lo hablo un poco, ¿sabe usted?… mire, he escrito algo aquí… -Mikhail Porfiryevich sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta una libreta de notas lleno de manchas. Tuvo que detenerse-. Espere un segundo, deme un poco de luz, si le parece bien… ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, aquí.  
Artyom vio bajo la luz amarilla unas letras latinas hechas con trazo nervioso, perfectamente alineadas sobre el papel, y adornadas incluso con un marco de conmovedores dibujos:

Besitz stirbt, Sippen sterben,  
du selbst stirbst wie sie;  
Eins weiss ich, das eivig lebt:  
des Toten Tatenruhm.*

Artyom sabía leer las letras latinas. Había aprendido con un viejo libro escolar que encontró en la biblioteca de la estación. Volvió la cabeza, inquieto, e iluminó una vez más el bloc. Naturalmente, no entendió nada.  
-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, e hizo caminar a Mikhail Porfiryevich, quien, por su parte, se apresuró a meter la libreta en la bolsa y trató de darle prisa a Vaneshka. Pero éste, por lo que fuera, se resistía, y se puso a gruñir malhumorado.  
-Un poema -le respondió el anciano. Artyom tuvo la impresión de que se había ofendido-. En recuerdo de los soldados muertos. Escuche usted cómo suena en alemán: «Des Toten Tatenruhm». Se le ponen a uno los pelos de punta… -De repente, calló, quizá avergonzado de su entusiasmo.  
Siguieron avanzando durante un rato. Artyom estaba furioso: se habían quedado los últimos -sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas-, y tan sólo porque se habían detenido para leer un poema. Pero las últimas palabras siguieron sonando en su lengua sin que él lo quisiera, y no pudo evitar acordarse de Vitalik. Vitalik el criticón, con quien habían ido aquella vez hasta el Jardín Botánico. Vitalik, a quien habían asesinado unos bandidos en el curso de un asalto desde el túnel sur. Siempre se había considerado que aquel túnel era seguro, y por eso habían enviado allí a Vitalik, aunque en aquella época sólo tuviera dieciocho años, y Artyom nada más que dieciséis. Aquel día habían planeado ir por la noche a visitar a Zhenya, que le había comprado a un mercader una porción de dur fresco y, a todas luces, muy especial. A Vitalik le habían disparado en la cabeza. El agujero de la frente era muy pequeño, pero la bala le había reventado el cráneo por detrás. Con eso había sido suficiente. «Vas a morir…» Sin saber por qué, Artyom se acordó de la conversación entre Hunter y Sukhoy, y le pareció oír de nuevo que su padre adoptivo decía: «Quizá no haya nada». Vas a morir, y no habrá ninguna continuación. Punto final. No quedará nada. Alguien se acordará de ti, pero no por mucho tiempo. Deine Sippen sterben. ¿Era eso lo que decía exactamente? Artyom se estremeció, y cuando, al cabo de poco rato, Mikhail Porfiryevich rompió de nuevo el silencio, sintió una gran alegría.  
-¿Quizá tiene que ir usted por el mismo camino que nosotros? ¿Sólo hasta Pushkinskaya? ¿No se le habrá ocurrido apearse… digo, abandonar la vía en esa estación? Yo no se lo recomendaría a usted bajo ningún concepto. No puede usted imaginarse lo que ocurre allí. ¿No querría usted ir con nosotros hasta Barrikadnaya? ¡Sería un gran placer poder ir charlando con usted!  
Una vez más, Artyom sólo acertó a asentir y a murmurar unas palabras incomprensibles. Al fin y al cabo, no podía contarle el objetivo de su viaje al primero que encontrase, ni siquiera a un viejo inofensivo. Al ver que no hallaba respuesta, Mikhail Porfiryevich volvió a callar.  
Caminaron durante un buen rato sin que nadie dijera nada. Parecía que todo estuviera en calma a sus espaldas, y Artyom acabó por bajar la guardia. Finalmente, vieron luces en la lejanía, primero mortecinas, y luego cada vez más brillantes. Estaban cerca de la estación Kuznetsky Most.  
Artyom no conocía las normas por las que se regía ésta, y optó por esconder el arma lo mejor que pudo. La envolvió en una camisa a rayas y la metió en el fondo de la mochila.  
La Kuznetsky Most estaba habitada, y a unos cincuenta metros del acceso al andén, sobre las vías, había un puesto de control muy vistoso. De todos modos era el único, con un reflector -que no estaba funcionando- y un nido de ametralladora bien equipado. El arma estaba cubierta, y a su lado se sentaba un hombre obeso con un uniforme verde raído. Se tomaba a cucharadas una sopa de naturaleza indefinible, servida en un plato del ejército, lleno de rayazos. Otros dos hombres, vestidos con uniformes similares, y con toscas armas del ejército al hombro, examinaban minuciosamente los pasaportes de los que iban llegando. Había una cola de poca longitud: los últimos fugitivos de la Kitay-gorod que se habían adelantado a Artyom, mientras él ayudaba a Mikhail Porfiryevich y a Vaneshka.  
Los soldados concedían los permisos de entrada con mucha parsimonia, y de mala gana. Habían llegado al extremo de negarle el acceso a un joven, y éste permanecía a un lado del puesto de control, confuso y sin saber qué hacer, e intentaba una y otra vez acercarse al controlador, que una y otra vez lo apartaba de un empujón y llamaba al siguiente. Se registraba minuciosamente a cada uno de los recién llegados. A un hombre le encontraron un Makarov, lo obligaron a abandonar la hilera y, cuando quiso protestar, lo tomaron bajo custodia policial y se lo llevaron.  
Artyom miraba en torno a si con evidente nerviosismo, porque todo aquello no hacía presagiar nada bueno. Mikhail Porfiryevich se volvió hacia él, sorprendido, y Artyom le confesó que llevaba un arma. Pero Mikhail Porfiryevich le respondió con un asentimiento tranquilizador y le prometió que no tendría ningún problema. Artyom miró desconcertado al anciano. Éste le sonrió y se encerró en un enigmático silencio.  
No tardaron en ponerse a la cola. Los guardias fronterizos estaban vaciando la bolsa de plástico de una pobre mujer de unos cincuenta años. Ella se puso a insultarlos, los llamó monstruos y vergüenza de la humanidad. En su fuero interno, Artyom le dio la razón. Cuando llevaba un rato revolviendo lo que había en la bolsa, el centinela silbó con satisfacción: había encontrado una granada de infantería escondida entre un montón de bragas sucias. Miró interrogativamente a la mujer.  
Artyom estaba convencido de que les iba a contar una historia lacrimosa sobre un nieto que necesitaba artilugios como aquél para su trabajo como soldador, o alguna otra cosa semejante. Pero, en cambio, la mujer retrocedió unos pasos, murmuró un insulto y corrió túnel adentro hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. El encargado de la ametralladora destapó la máquina y se dispuso a utilizarla, pero uno de los guardias -sin duda alguna, el oficial al mando- le ordenó con un gesto que se detuviera. Mientras el otro resoplaba y volvía a tomar sopa, Mikhail Porfiryevich dio un paso adelante y enseñó su pasaporte.  
Para gran sorpresa de Artyom, el centinela pasó rápidamente las hojas del documento del anciano y no prestó ninguna atención a Vaneshka, como si éste no existiera. El siguiente de la cola era Artyom. Le mostró sus papeles al flaco y bigotudo guardia, y este los examinó minuciosamente por todos lados. Se pasó mucho tiempo, sobre todo, inspeccionando los sellos con la linterna. Al fin, comparó cinco veces los rasgos faciales de Artyom con la foto y carraspeó con suspicacia. Entretanto, Artyom sonreía amistosamente y trataba de poner cara de inocencia.  
-Este pasaporte es de modelo soviético. ¿Por qué? -le preguntó el guardia con voz severa. Estaba claro que no había encontrado ningún otro motivo para ponerle pegas.  
-En la época en la que aún se emitían pasaportes de verdad, yo era demasiado pequeño -le explicó Artyom-. Y luego nuestra administración recurrió al primer modelo que encontró.  
El bigotudo arrugó la frente.  
-Esto no es regular. Abra usted la mochila.  
Artyom pensó que, tan pronto como el otro encontrara el arma, tendría que volver por donde había venido. Pero si se la confiscaban… tuvo que enjugarse el sudor de la frente.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich se acercó al centinela y le susurró:  
-Konstantin Alexeyevich, yo conozco a este muchacho. Es totalmente digno de confianza. Respondo por él.  
El guardia había abierto ya la mochila de Artyom, y, con gran horror por parte de éste, había metido la mano dentro. Entonces dijo secamente: «Cinco», y mientras Artyom trataba de imaginar lo que había querido decir, Mikhail Porfiryevich sacó un puñado de cartuchos y echó cinco en el macuto medio abierto del centinela.  
Pero, entretanto, la mano de Konstantin Alexeyevich había seguido buscando por la mochila. La codicia afloró a su rostro. «Quince», dijo, sin dar su brazo a torcer.  
Artyom asintió, le entregó otros diez cartuchos y se conformó con que fueran a parar a aquel mismo macuto. El centinela no hizo ni un solo gesto. Se limitó a apartarse. El camino hasta Kuznetsky Most estaba libre. Profundamente impresionado por la pétrea expresión del hombre, Artyom pasó a su lado.  
Empleó los siguientes quince minutos en una animada discusión con Mikhail Porfiryevich, quien se negó rotundamente a que Artyom le reembolsara los cinco cartuchos, porque la deuda más grande era la que él tenía con el muchacho, etcétera.  
Kuznetsky Most no era muy distinta de la mayoría de estaciones que Artyom había visto a lo largo de su viaje. El mismo mármol en las paredes, el mismo suelo de granito. Tan sólo los arcos eran más altos y más anchos, por lo que la estación parecía también más grande.  
Lo más sorprendente se hallaba sobre ambas vías: dos trenes completos, increíblemente grandes y largos. Casi llegaban de un extremo a otro de la estación. Sus ventanas estaban iluminadas por una luz cálida que atravesaba cortinas de distintos colores. Las puertas estaban abiertas. Parecía que les estuvieran invitando a entrar.  
Artyom no recordaba haber visto nunca nada semejante. Ciertamente, tenía recuerdos vagos de trenes con ventanas de forma cuadrada, iluminadas, que pasaban aullando por su lado. Pero se trataba de reminiscencias infantiles muy lejanas, borrosas, igual que todo su recuerdo del pasado. Tan pronto como intentaba imaginar algo con detalle y reconstruir los pormenores en su memoria, la nebulosa imagen se disolvía de nuevo y se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos, hasta que finalmente no quedaba nada. Desde entonces había visto tan sólo el tren que se encontraba en el túnel de la Rizhskaya, así como los vagones sueltos de la Kitay-gorod y la Prospekt Mira.  
Artyom se quedó allí, como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra. Contempló los trenes y fue contando los vagones del que tenía enfrente, hasta llegar al túnel donde éstos desaparecían, junto al pasillo que conducía a la Línea Roja. Allí colgaba del techo una bandera del mismo color, arrebatada a la oscuridad por un exacto círculo de luz eléctrica. Bajo ella montaban guardia dos soldados armados, vestidos con uniformes verdes. Desde la lejanía se veían pequeños y algo cómicos, como soldaditos de juguete.  
Artyom había tenido tres de estos últimos, hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún vivía con su madre. Uno de ellos, un oficial, estaba agachado y sostenía una pistola, y gritaba algo hacia atrás. Seguramente llamaba a sus soldados para que le siguieran a la batalla. Los otros dos estaban firmes con el arma en el pecho. Probablemente provenían de colecciones diferentes, porque no se podía jugar con ellos: el oficial se arrojaba con valor al combate, mientras que sus valerosos guerreros se quedaban en reposo, envarados -como los dos soldados de la línea roja-, y no querían saber nada de la guerra. Qué raro: se acordaba bien de las caras de aquellos juguetes, pero, en cambio, el rostro de su madre había desaparecido totalmente de su memoria.  
La Kuznetsky Most estaba relativamente bien cuidada. Igual que en la VDNKh, empleaba la iluminación de emergencia. A lo largo del techo había una curiosa estructura de acero. Quizás hubiera servido mucho antes para la iluminación del andén. Aparte de los dos trenes, no había en aquella estación nada que fuera extraordinario. Artyom no pudo ocultarle su decepción a Mikhail Porfiryevich.  
-Siempre había oído que en el Metro se encontraban estaciones maravillosas. Pero, por lo que estoy viendo, son casi todas iguales.  
-¡Por favor, joven! ¡Sí que hay estaciones magníficas, aunque usted no se lo crea! Por ejemplo, la Komsomolskaya, una de las estaciones de la Línea de Circunvalación, es como un palacio. Tiene pinturas gigantescas en el techo, con Lenin y toda esa chusma… ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! -Mikhail Porfiryevich bajó la voz-. Debe usted saber que aquí abundan los chivatos, los agentes de la línea Sokolnicheskaya, ah, de los rojos, por supuesto… disculpe usted, es que estoy habituado a los nombres antiguos. En cualquier caso, tenemos que andar con cuidado. Las autoridades locales son nominalmente independientes, pero no quieren tener problemas con los rojos. Si estos últimos exigen la captura de alguien, quizá se la concedan. Por no hablar de posibles atentados. -Miró angustiado en todas direcciones-. Venga, vamos a buscar un sitio donde podamos descansar. Si le digo la verdad, estoy tremendamente fatigado, y me parece que también a usted le convendría dormir un poco. Pasaremos aquí la noche, y mañana seguiremos adelante.  
Artyom asintió. Aquel día había sido inacabablemente largo y desquiciante. Necesitaba con urgencia una pausa. Tras echar una mirada de envidia a los trenes, siguió a Mikhail Porfiryevich. En los vagones se oían risas alegres y conversaciones en voz alta. En las puertas abiertas que iban dejando atrás había hombres cansados de trabajar. Fumaban, y charlaban educadamente con sus vecinos sobre los acontecimientos del día que había terminado.  
Varias mujeres mayores se habían sentado en torno a una mesa y bebían té a la luz de una pequeña bombilla que colgaba de un cable deteriorado. Los niños alborotaban alrededor. Aquella escena tampoco le resultó nada familiar a Artyom, porque la VDNKh se hallaba siempre en máxima alerta, y todo el mundo esperaba en todo momento lo peor. En la VDNKh se celebraban también reuniones. Pero no se les habría ocurrido tener las puertas abiertas para que pudiera visitarlos quien quisiera, ni hubieran permitido que los niños corretearan a su antojo. Podía decirse que los habitantes de aquel lugar vivían demasiado bien. Finalmente, Artyom preguntó:  
-¿De qué vive la gente de aquí?  
-Ah, ¿no lo sabe usted? Estamos en Kuznetsky Most. Aquí se encuentran los mejores técnicos y los talleres más grandes del Metro. La Línea Sokolnicheskaya envía aquí todos los aparatos que hay que reparar, e incluso los de la Línea de Circunvalación recurren a ellos. Esta estación vive un auge económico continuado. ¡Habría que vivir aquí! -Mikhail Porfiryevich suspiró ensoñado-. Pero son muy estrictos con eso…  
Las esperanzas que albergaba Artyom de poder dormir en uno de los vagones se mostraron vanas. En medio de la sala había una hilera de grandes tiendas, parecidas a las de la VDNKh, y en la primera de ellas estaba escrito en mayúsculas, pintadas con un patrón, la palabra HOTEL. Una larga cola de fugitivos aguardaba a su entrada, pero Mikhail Porfiryevich llamó aparte al administrador, jugueteó con el metal que llevaba en el bolsillo, le susurró alguna frase cómplice al oído que empezaba por «Konstantin Alexeyevich»… y el problema quedó solventado.  
-Entren por aquí -les indicó el administrador, acompañándose con un solícito ademán, y Vaneshka balbució alegremente.  
Incluso les dieron té, aun cuando no hubieran pagado nada. Los colchones que había por el suelo eran tan blandos que Artyom se echó sobre el suyo y no quiso levantarse de nuevo. Medio tumbado, tuvo la prudencia de soplar la infusión que tenía en la taza, y escuchó con atención al viejo de ojos ardientes, que le seguía contando:  
-No es que dominen la línea entera. Nadie se atreve a decirlo, y los rojos no lo reconocerán jamás, pero la Universidad ha escapado a su control, ¡y todo lo que se encuentra después, también! Sí, desde luego, la Línea Roja llega tan sólo hasta Sportivnaya. Luego se encuentra un trecho especialmente largo, ¿sabe usted? Hace mucho tiempo hubo allí una estación que se llamaba Leninskiye gory[39], y le cambiaron el nombre, pero yo sigo utilizando el antiguo. En cualquier caso, tras las montañas de Lenin, las vías emergen a la superficie y continúan hacia un puente que pasa sobre un río. Cuando cayó la bomba, el puente quedó seriamente dañado y se desplomó enseguida. El contacto con la Universidad se perdió casi desde el primer momento.  
Artyom tomó un trago y gozó de una dulce sensación de anticipación. Iba a enterarse de las cosas enigmáticas y extraordinarias que habían empezado al otro extremo de aquellas vías de la Línea Roja que se cernían sobre el abismo, allá lejos, en el sudoeste de la ciudad. Vaneshka se afanaba en morderse las uñas y se detenía de vez en cuando para inspeccionar el fruto de sus actividades, y luego volvía al instante a su ocupación. Artyom le contemplaba ya casi con simpatía. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba agradecido a aquella ingenua criatura, porque no decía nada.  
-¿Sabe usted?, en la Barrikadnaya hemos fundado un pequeño círculo. Nos reunimos de noche, y a veces acuden también algunos de la Ulitsa 1905 goda. Todos los disidentes de la Pushkinskaya han tenido que marcharse, y por ello Antón Petrovich ha venido también con nosotros. Por supuesto, no se trata de nada especial, solamente tertulias sobre literatura, sí, y en ocasiones también sobre política, por decirlo de algún modo… pero en la Barrikadnaya las personas cultas no son especialmente queridas, ¿sabe usted? Eso es lo que tenemos que oír: que somos una cuadrilla de intelectuales piojosos, o bien una quinta columna. Por ello no nos hacemos notar… en cualquier caso, Yakov Iossifovich dice que la Universidad no se ha venido abajo. Que los que estaban allí lograron cerrar el túnel con barricadas, y que todavía está habitada. Y no se trata de personas sencillas, sino de… tiene usted que saber que allí se encontró en otro tiempo la Universidad Estatal de Moscú, que fue la que le dio su nombre a la estación. Parece que cierto número de profesores y estudiantes se escondió allí para salvarse. Bajo la Universidad se encuentran gigantescos búnkeres, construidos en tiempos de Stalin, y tengo entendido que unos corredores especiales los conectan con el Metro. Parece que se ha fundado allí una especie de núcleo intelectual. Bah, seguro que todo eso son leyendas. Se dice que allí el poder se encuentra en manos de personas cultas. Un rector gobierna las tres estaciones que se encuentran hasta el final de la línea, y que éstas tienen un decano en cada una. También se cuenta que en esa zona la ciencia sigue avanzando. Hay estudiantes, doctorandos, docentes. Dicen que allí el legado cultural no está cayendo en el olvido como aquí. Antón Petrovich ha llegado a decir que un ingeniero amigo suyo le contó una vez en secreto que han descubierto un método para salir a la superficie. Han inventado unos trajes protectores, y por eso sus exploradores llegan a veces hasta la red de Metro. Pero todo eso parece inverosímil, ¿verdad?  
Mikhail Porfiryevich miró a los ojos a Artyom, y este descubrió en su mirada un punto de melancolía, una sobria y fatigada esperanza. Carraspeó brevemente, y le respondió, tratando de aparentar convicción:  
-¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy posible. Tomemos como ejemplo la Polis. Por lo que he oído, ellos también…  
-Ah, sí, es un lugar maravilloso, pero ¿cómo se podría llegar hasta allí? Además, me han contado que el consejo que la gobierna ha caído de nuevo en manos de los militares.  
Artyom enarcó las cejas:  
-¿Qué consejo?  
-El Gobierno de la Polis es un consejo integrado por las personas más influyentes. Y, en la Polis, los más influyentes son los bibliotecarios y los militares. Seguramente ha oído hablar usted de la Biblioteca, no hace falta que le cuente más, pero otro de los accesos a la Polis se hallaba antiguamente en el edificio del Ministerio de Defensa, si no recuerdo mal, o por lo menos muy cerca de éste. Por ello, una parte de los generales se refugió allí. Muy al principio, los militares se hicieron con el poder, y la Polis fue gobernada durante mucho tiempo por una especie de Junta. Pero, por el motivo que fuera, sus habitantes no estuvieron satisfechos con aquel Gobierno y se produjeron disturbios bastante sangrientos. Eso sucedió mucho antes de la guerra con los rojos. Finalmente se llegó a un compromiso y establecieron el consejo. Y dentro de éste se constituyeron dos facciones: los bibliotecarios y los militares. Una extraña combinación. ¿Sabe usted?, antes de que eso ocurriera los militares apenas si tenían trato con ningún bibliotecario. Pero el caso es que empezaron a tenerlo. Y, por supuesto, reina entre ambas facciones una eterna división: unas veces mandan unos, y otras veces los otros. Cuando empezó la guerra contra los rojos, la defensa se volvió más importante que la cultura, y por ello los militares tuvieron más peso. Al llegar la paz, los bibliotecarios recobraron su influencia. Y así anda la cosa: como un péndulo, de un lado para otro. Últimamente se dice que los militares han recuperado sus posiciones y que vuelve a reinar la disciplina, con toques de queda y otras alegrías de la vida. -Mikhail Porfiryevich sonrió afablemente-. Llegar hasta allí es tan difícil como ir a la Ciudad Esmeralda… así es como llamamos, en plan de broma, a la estación de la Universidad y a las otras que están conectadas con ella. Porque hay que ir, o bien por la Línea Roja, o bien por la Hansa, pero por supuesto esas vías están cerradas, como usted ya se puede imaginar. Antes de que apareciesen los fascistas existía la posibilidad de pasar por la Pushkinskaya hasta la Chekhovskaya, y desde allí sólo queda un túnel hasta la Borovitskaya. No es recomendable, pero, cuando todavía era joven, había ido a veces por allí.  
Artyom no dejó pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle cuál era el problema con ese túnel, y el anciano le respondió:  
-¿Sabe usted?, a medio túnel se encuentra un tren calcinado. No sé cómo estará ahora -hace mucho tiempo que no paso por allí-, pero antes había cadáveres humanos carbonizados en su interior. Algunos han llegado a decir que daba miedo. No sé qué ocurrió. He preguntado a mis conocidos qué es lo que sucedió, pero nadie ha sabido explicármelo… sea como fuere, es muy difícil pasar por dentro del tren, y tampoco se puede pasar por fuera, porque se produjo un derrumbe parcial, y a ambos lados de los vagones está todo repleto de escombros. Dentro del propio tren -quiero decir, en los vagones- ocurren cosas malas, pero no puedo explicar de qué se trata, ¿sabe usted?, yo soy ateo y no creo en todas esas tonterías sobre las brujas, por ello en esa época pensaba que todo se debía a las ratas y a otras bestias por el estilo. Pero hoy en día ya no estoy tan seguro.  
Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Artyom se acordara del tétrico sonido que se oía en los túneles[40]. Y entonces, finalmente, le explicó lo que había sucedido con su grupo, y luego con Bourbon. Aunque con ciertas vacilaciones, trató de contarle también la explicación que le había dado Kan.  
-¡Pero bueno, todo eso es absurdo! -Mikhail Porfiryevich frunció las cejas-. Ya me habían contado historias como ésas. Le voy a decir algo que me explicó Yakov Iossifovich. Él es físico, y una vez me contó que existen ciertas alteraciones de la psique que provocan que las personas se dejen influir por sonidos de frecuencia extremadamente baja, normalmente inaudibles. Si no me acuerdo mal, se encuentran sobre los siete hertzios… Y ese murmullo puede tener causas naturales, como el movimiento de las placas tectónicas o cosas por el estilo. La verdad es que no lo entendí muy bien. Pero ¿las almas de los muertos? Por favor…  
Era muy interesante conversar con el anciano. Artyom no había oído jamás nada de lo que le estaba contando. Aquel hombre entendía el Metro de acuerdo con otra perspectiva, una perspectiva propia y más antigua. Era evidente que su corazón se había quedado arriba. Allí abajo se sentía tan incómodo como en los primeros tiempos. Artyom se acordó una vez más de la discusión entre Sukhoy y Hunter, y le preguntó:  
-¿Qué piensa usted? ¿Cree que nosotros -es decir, los seres humanos- podremos regresar algún día? ¿Allí arriba? ¿Sobreviviremos y volveremos allí?  
Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, porque pareció que hubiera cortado a través de toda la nostalgia del anciano. Éste se derrumbó, y respondió sílaba a sílaba, con voz débil y exánime:  
-No lo creo. No lo creo.  
-Pero también deben de existir otras redes de Metro. Eso es lo que he oído. En San Petersburgo, en Minsk, en Novgorod -Artyom recitaba de memoria estos nombres, porque para él no eran más que cáscaras vacías, un recipiente que no se había llenado nunca de significado.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich suspiró hasta lo más hondo.  
-¡Ah, qué bella era la ciudad de San Petersburgo! La catedral de San Isaac… y el Almirantazgo con su aguja… ¡cuánta gracia, cuánta elegancia! ¡Y de noche, la Nevsky Prospekt! Gente por todas partes, el fragor de la multitud, risas, niños con helados en la mano, muchachas jóvenes y delgadas, música… sobre todo en verano, aunque el clima que hace allí en verano no suele ser bueno, pero cuando el sol brilla y hay un cielo límpido, un cielo de color azul claro… allí, ¿sabe usted?, se respira bien. -Había vuelto los ojos hacia Artyom, pero su mirada no se detenía en él, sino que buscaba una lejanía espectral, donde emergían, envueltas en la niebla de la primera mañana, las siluetas señoriales, medio transparentes de aquellos edificios de los que ya sólo quedaba el polvo. Artyom tuvo la sensación de que, si se daba la vuelta, contemplaría él también aquella fabulosa escena. El anciano suspiró de nuevo, y Artyom no se atrevió a arrancarlo de sus recuerdos-. Sí, existían otros Metros, aparte del de Moscú. Puede que también en ellos se hayan salvado seres humanos. ¡Pero piénselo bien, joven! -Mikhail Porfiryevich levantó su nudoso dedo-. Cuántos años han pasado, y nada. ¡No tenemos noticia de ningún otro ser humano! ¿No era posible encontrar a otros en un período de tiempo tan largo? No, yo me temo… -Mikhail Porfiryevich calló durante un rato, y luego, quizás al cabo de cinco minutos, dijo, más para sí mismo que para Artyom-: ¡Dios mío, qué maravilloso mundo destruimos!  
Un pesado silencio se adueñó de la tienda. Vaneshka se había cansado de oírles hablar en voz baja y dormía con la boca abierta. Roncaba suavemente y de vez en cuando gimoteaba como un perro. Mikhail Porfiryevich no dijo nada más. Artyom estaba seguro de que el anciano seguía despierto, pero no quiso molestarle, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.  
Pensó que, después de todo lo que había vivido en aquel día inacabable, se dormiría al instante. Pero el tiempo se le hacía cada vez más lento. El colchón que poco antes le había parecido tan blando le molestaba en el costado, por lo que tuvo que darse varias veces la vuelta hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Y en sus oídos resonaban todavía las últimas y tristes palabras del anciano: «No… no lo creo… no volveremos a contemplar las deslumbrantes avenidas, los grandiosos edificios, la brisa ligera y refrescante de una cálida noche de verano, esa brisa que se cuela entre los cabellos y acaricia el rostro. Y el cielo tampoco volverá a ser el mismo».  
Su único cielo era el techo cubierto de tubos podridos, el techo abovedado, el techo estriado del túnel. Y lo sería por siempre. Antiguamente había sido… ¿cómo había sido? ¿Azul claro? ¿Límpido? Debía de haber sido un cielo raro, como el que había visto el propio Artyom en el Jardín Botánico, tachonado de estrellas, pero no aterciopelado, sino brillante, refulgente, alegre… y los edificios eran ciertamente gigantescos, pero no oprimían con su masa, no, eran brillantes y ligeros, como si hubieran estado hechos de delicioso aire, se balanceaban, casi se despegaban del suelo, y sus contornos se perdían en la inescrutable altitud. ¿Y cuánta gente había allí? Artyom nunca había visto a tantas personas juntas. La vez que más, en la Kitay-gorod. Pero en aquel otro tiempo habían sido muchas más, y los amplios espacios que se hallaban al pie de los ciclópeos edificios, y el terreno que quedaba libre entre uno y otro, estaban ocupados por seres humanos. Pululaban por todas partes, y había entre ellos un número nada frecuente de niños que comían algo, como ese helado del que Artyom había oído hablar. Habría querido pedir uno, poder probarlo, porque nunca se había comido un helado de verdad. Pero los niñitos que lamían su dulzura pasaban corriendo ante él, sonrientes, y le evitaban, para que Artyom no pudiese verles la cara. Artyom no sabía ya qué quería exactamente: si probar un helado, o mirar a la cara de un niño, asegurarse de que realmente tuvieran rostro… y de repente le asaltó la angustia.  
Los contornos de los edificios empezaron a solidificarse y oscurecerse, hasta que pendieron amenazadoramente sobre él. Artyom seguía corriendo a la zaga de los niños, pero le pareció que su risa ya no sonaba alegre, sino malévola, como a la espera de algo. Entonces hizo acopio de fuerzas y agarró a un muchacho por la manga. Éste trataba de soltarse y graznaba como un diablo, pero Artyom lo sujetaba con mano de hierro por la garganta y le miraba al rostro: era Vaneshka.  
Éste se ponía a chillar, le enseñaba los dientes, torcía el pescuezo, trataba de morder en la mano a Artyom, y Artyom, presa del pánico, lo arrojaba al suelo de un empujón. Vaneshka quedaba de rodillas, pero entonces se levantaba de repente, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y profería aquel aullido tremendo y prolongado del que Artyom había huido en la VDNKh. Los niños, que hasta entonces habían estado correteando, se detenían y se le iban acercando poco a poco, siempre con el rostro vuelto a un lado y sin mirarle. Tras ellos se erguían gigantescos edificios de un color negro profundo que también parecían avanzar hacia el joven. Finalmente los niños, que ya llenaban todo el espacio que quedaba libre entre las enormes moles, se unían al aullido de Vaneshka, un aullido lleno de odio animal y opresiva tristeza. Y entonces se volvían hacia él. No tenían rostro, tan sólo máscaras de piel negra, con bocas agrietadas y ojos refulgentes, oscuros, sin pupilas…  
Y de repente Artyom oyó una voz que no reconoció. No era fuerte, y los tremendos aullidos apenas si le permitían entenderla, pero le estaba repitiendo una misma cosa sin cesar, y cuando la escuchó, y se esforzó por no prestar atención a los niños que se le seguían acercando, comprendió por fin qué era lo que le decía: «Tienes que marcharte». Y se lo repetía una vez más. Y otra. Y finalmente Artyom reconoció la voz.  
Era la voz de Hunter…  
Abrió los ojos y apartó la manta. Dentro de la tienda estaba oscuro, y el aire era sofocante. La cabeza le pesaba como plomo, y pensar le resultaba difícil y laborioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, ni si había llegado la hora de levantarse y ponerse en camino, o si aún podría tenderse de nuevo sobre un costado y echarse a dormir con la esperanza de tener sueños mejores.  
Un ala de la entrada se levantó, y apareció la cabeza del guardia fronterizo que les había controlado a la entrada. Konstantin… ¿cómo era el patronímico?  
¡Mikhal Porfirich! ¡Mikhal Porfirich! ¡Levántate, Mikhal Porfirich! ¿Es que ahora ha estirado la pata, o qué?  
Sin prestarle atención a Artyom, que le miraba con pavor, el funcionario entró en la tienda y se puso a sacudir al anciano.  
Vaneshka se despertó primero y, enfadado, se puso a hacer pucheros. El recién llegado no se dignó a mirarle, y cuando Vaneshka trató de agarrarlo con la mano el otro le arreó una sonora bofetada. Finalmente, el viejo también despertó.  
-¡Mikhal Porfirich! ¡Levántate enseguida! -susurró el guardia fronterizo-. ¡Tenéis que marcharos! Los rojos quieren que te entreguemos por calumniador y agente propagandista del enemigo. Yo ya te lo había dicho: ¡Por lo menos aquí, por lo menos en nuestra piojosa estación, no hables de tu dichosa Universidad! ¿No me habías oído?  
-Con permiso, Konstantin Alexeyevich, ¿qué me estás diciendo? -El viejo negó con la cabeza, confuso, y se levantó del lecho sin dejar de quejarse-. Yo no he dicho nada, no he hecho propaganda de nada, ¡Dios me libre!, sólo se lo he contado a este joven, pero en voz baja, sin testigos…  
-¡El joven este ya te lo puedes llevar donde tú quieras! Sabes muy bien cómo es la estación de aquí al lado. Os llevarán a la Lubyanka y os pondrán a caldo, y al chico este lo fusilarán el mismo día para que no vaya contando nada. Venga, rápido, ¿a qué esperas?, están a punto de llegar. ¡Los nuestros están discutiendo qué les van a pedir a los rojos a cambio de este favor, así que daos prisa!  
Artyom se había puesto en pie y ya tenía la mochila a la espalda. No sabía si habría de llevarse el arma, o si podría apañárselas sin ella. El anciano también se puso en marcha por fin, y un minuto más tarde corrían ya por la vía. Konstantin Alexeyevich, con heroica expresión de sufrimiento, le tapaba la boca a Vaneshka, mientras que Mikhail Porfiryevich les iba mirando una y otra vez como para asegurarse de que el centinela no desnucara al crío.  
En el túnel que llevaba a la Pushkinskaya, la estación estaba mucho mejor guardada. Dejaron atrás dos puestos de guardia en los metros 100 y 200. El primero consistía en un muro de hormigón colocado sobre las vías, que servía como parapeto y dejaba tan sólo un estrecho paso junto a la pared. Detrás de este, a la izquierda, había un aparato telefónico con enlace directo con la estación -probablemente con el cuartel general-. También tenían varias cajas de municiones y una dresina con la que recorrían los cien metros hasta el punto de control. En el puesto siguiente había los habituales sacos de arena, una ametralladora y un reflector, igual que al otro lado. En ambos puestos había vigilancia, pero Konstantin Alexeyevich no tuvo problemas para hacerlos pasar, y los llevó hasta la frontera.  
-Venga, os acompañaré algunos minutos más -dijo, y mientras caminaban lentamente en dirección hacia la Pushkinskaya, añadió-: Me temo que no podrás volver a venir aquí, Mikhal Porfirich. No te han perdonado los pecadillos de aquella época. ¿Lo sabías?, si hasta el camarada Moskvin en persona se ha informado sobre ese asunto. Ah, ya pensaremos una manera de salir de ésta. ¡Tened mucho cuidado en la Pushkinskaya! -Entonces se detuvo, y los otros, al alejarse, lo fueron perdiendo de vista en la oscuridad. Les gritó aún-: ¡Tienes que ir muy rápido! Ya has visto que les tenemos miedo. ¡Que te vaya bien!  
Los tres fugitivos no tenían ningún motivo inmediato para darse prisa, y por ello siguieron caminando pausadamente.  
Artyom miró al anciano con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué tienen esos contra usted?  
-Bueno, es que no me gustan, y durante la guerra… entiéndalo usted, los de nuestro círculo escribimos algunos textos… y Antón Petrovich, que por aquellos tiempos aún vivía en la Pushkinskaya, tenía acceso a una imprenta… sí, en esa época teníamos una imprenta en la estación. Algunos locos se la habían llevado del edificio del Izvestia...[41] y entonces Antón Petrovich imprimió una serie de cosas.  
-Pero no parece que la frontera con los rojos pueda ser muy peligrosa. Había dos hombres y una bandera, pero no tenían fortificaciones como las de la Hansa.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich sonrió con sorna.  
-¡No es de extrañar! El asalto más violento contra su frontera no vino de fuera, sino de dentro. Por la parte de dentro tienen un gran número de barreras, mientras que por fuera tan sólo un par de guardias.  
Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Artyom se puso a escuchar, para saber cuáles eran las sensaciones que le provocaba aquel túnel. Pero, curiosamente, tanto aquél como el que habían recorrido anteriormente desde la Kitay-gorod hasta la Kuznetsky Most estaban totalmente vacíos. No percibía nada. Allí sólo había construcciones sin vida.  
Entonces, sus pensamientos volvieron a la pesadilla de antes. Los detalles se estaban desdibujando en su memoria, tan sólo perduraba un recuerdo borroso y triste. Niños sin rostro, y gigantescos edificios negros. Pero la voz…  
No siguió pensando en ello. Oyó unos familiares y repulsivos grititos, así como el arañazo de pequeñas zarpas. El empalagoso hedor de la carne podrida se le metió en la nariz, y cuando por fin alumbró el origen de los ruidos con la tenue luz de la linterna, descubrió una imagen que le provocó el deseo de volver cuanto antes sobre sus pasos. Con los rojos, si era necesario.  
Junto a la pared del túnel yacían tres cadáveres en hilera, de cara al suelo, abotargados. Tenían las manos atadas a la espalda con alambre, pero las ratas se las habían estado devorando. Artyom se tapó la nariz con la manga de la chaqueta, para protegerse del dulzón y venenoso aroma. Se agachó, y arrojó luz sobre los cadáveres. Estaban en calzoncillos, y no se apreciaban mutilaciones. Pero tenían los cabellos pegajosos de sangre seca, sobre todo en torno al punto negro por el que había entrado la bala.  
-Un tiro en la nuca -constató Artyom. Trató de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque sintiera que las náuseas se adueñaban de él.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich se tapó la boca con la mano, y los ojos le relampaguearon mientras decía, conmovido:  
-¡Qué cosas pueden llegar a hacer, Dios mío, qué cosas pueden llegar a hacer! ¡No mires, Vaneshka, ven conmigo!  
Pero Vaneshka, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, se había agachado junto al primer muerto y estaba concentrado en clavarle los dedos en la piel. Nervioso, mascullaba palabras incomprensibles.  
El rayo de luz se volvió hacia arriba e iluminó un pedazo de tosco papel de embalaje, pegado a la pared sobre los cadáveres, a la altura de los ojos. En él se leían unas palabras en lengua alemana, escritas con letra gótica, adornadas con unos dibujos de águilas con las alas extendidas: VIERTES REICH (IV Reich). Debajo estaba escrito en ruso: «¡Los cerdos morenos no pueden acercarse a menos de trescientos metros del Gran Reich!» Y, como remate, un grueso sello con la ya mencionada señal de prohibición: una figura negra dentro de un círculo, atravesada por una línea.  
-¡Asesinos! -exclamó Artyom-. ¡Sólo porque tenían el cabello de un color diferente!  
El anciano negaba con la cabeza, abatido, y agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Vaneshka, que estaba mirando a los muertos con gran interés y no quería levantarse. Entonces, cuando por fin se pusieron en marcha, el melancólico Mikhail Porfiryevich dijo:  
-Por lo que veo, nuestra imprenta aún funciona.  
Anduvieron sin prisas, por lo que tardaron todavía en llegar al águila pintada en rojo sobre la pared, con la inscripción «300 m». El intranquilo Artyom oyó los ladridos de unos perros en la lejanía.  
A unos cien metros de la estación, una luz intensa les dio en la cara. Se detuvieron. Una voz procedente de un megáfono bramó:  
-¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡No se muevan!  
Artyom llevó obedientemente las dos manos a la nuca. Mikhail Porfiryevich levantó ambos brazos. Al instante, la voz ladró de nuevo:  
-¡He dicho que las manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡Acérquense poco a poco! ¡No se les ocurra hacer ningún movimiento brusco!  
Artyom no alcanzaba a ver quién les estaba hablando, porque la luz le daba directamente en los ojos, y el muchacho parpadeaba de dolor.  
Avanzaron un poco más con pasos breves, y entonces se quedaron quietos, hasta que, por fin, la luz del reflector se apartó a un lado.  
Se encontraron frente a una barricada. En ella montaban guardia dos centinelas de anchos hombros, con sus respectivas ametralladoras, y un tercero con pistolera. Todos ellos vestían uniforme de camuflaje y se cubrían el cráneo rapado con boinas negras. Lucían en la manga bandas blancas con un símbolo muy parecido a la esvástica alemana, pero de tres ganchos, en vez de cuatro. Más atrás se distinguían varias siluetas de contornos borrosos, y a los pies de éstas, un perro que gimoteaba. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cruces, águilas, eslóganes e insultos contra los no rusos, y en el lugar más visible, bajo un trozo de tela algo quemado en el que figuraba un águila con la misma esvástica, aparecía dentro de un marco de plástico el mismo signo, iluminado, con la imagen del desdichado hombre negro. Aquello parecía una especie de rincón de los iconos.[42]  
Uno de los centinelas dio un paso adelante y encendió una linterna inusitadamente larga, como un bastón. La sostenía en alto con sus manos sarmentosas. Sin prisa alguna, dio una vuelta en torno a los tres recién llegados. Les miró el rostro con suspicacia. Era evidente que buscaba rasgos no eslavos. Pero los tres tenían aspecto de ruso, con la posible excepción de Vaneshka, cuyo rostro acusaba su enfermedad. Así, el controlador bajó la linterna y, defraudado, se encogió de hombros.  
-¡Los papeles! -exigió.  
Artyom le entregó solícitamente el pasaporte, mientras que Mikhail Porfiryevich vaciló unos instantes, y luego empezó a buscar en su bolsa. Finalmente sacó la documentación.  
El controlador, enfadado, señaló a Vaneshka:  
-¿Y los papeles de ése?  
-Entiéndalo usted, es que resulta que el muchacho… -empezó a explicarle Mikhail Porfiryevich.  
-¡Siiiiilencio! -ladró el controlador, y la linterna bailó en su mano-. Haga el favor de llamarme «señor oficial». ¡Y responda a mis preguntas!  
-Verá usted, señor oficial, este muchacho está enfermo, no tiene pasaporte, todavía es muy joven. Pero verá usted, figura en el mío… -Mikhail Porfiryevich miraba solícitamente a los ojos del controlador. Trató de descubrir en ellos, por lo menos, un atisbo de compasión. Pero éste se mantuvo duro como una roca, su rostro parecía de piedra, y, una vez más, Artyom sintió el deseo de matar a alguien.  
-¿Dónde está la foto? -exclamó el oficial, tan pronto como hubo encontrado la correspondiente página.  
Hasta aquel momento, Vaneshka se había mantenido al margen. Sus ojos recorrían con gran atención la silueta del perro, y, de vez en cuando, parloteaba con entusiasmo. Pero entonces se volvió hacia el guardia, le enseñó los dientes y gruñó de mal humor. Y, de repente, Artyom sintió tanto miedo por el crío que se olvidó de la aversión que éste le inspiraba. Ya no se acordaba de que él mismo había tenido que reprimir varias veces el deseo de arrearle un enérgico puntapié.  
El controlador dio inesperadamente un paso hacia atrás, miró irritado a Vaneshka y masculló:  
-Hágalo callar. Ahora mismo. Si no, lo haré callar yo.  
-Disculpe, señor oficial -se oyó decir a sí mismo un asombrado Artyom-, ese muchacho no sabe lo que hace.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.  
El controlador hojeó rápidamente el pasaporte de Artyom, se lo devolvió y le dijo fríamente:  
-No tengo más preguntas. Usted puede pasar.  
Artyom dio unos pasos adelante y se detuvo. Fue como si las piernas no le obedecieran. El controlador se había vuelto con indiferencia y había preguntado de nuevo por la foto del muchacho.  
-Le explicaré lo que ocurre -explicó de nuevo Mikhail Porfiryevich-. Nosotros no tenemos fotógrafos, señor oficial, y en el resto de estaciones las fotos son muy caras. No tengo dinero para hacer…  
-¡Desnúdense! -le interrumpió el controlador.  
-¿Disculpe? -De súbito, la voz de Mikhail Porfiryevich perdió fuerza, y le temblaron las piernas.  
Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Artyom se quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre el suelo. Hay cosas que uno no quiere hacer, que ha jurado no hacer jamás, que uno se prohíbe a sí mismo, pero que, de todos modos, acaban por hacerse. Llega el momento en el que es imposible reflexionar, en el que los centros del pensamiento no reaccionan, y lo único que queda por hacer es observarse a uno mismo, atónito, porque se está haciendo algo de lo que uno mismo no tiene ninguna culpa, porque son cosas que ocurren por sí mismas.  
Si los guardias desnudaban a aquellos dos hombres y los llevaban hacia el metro 300 -igual que a los otros-, Artyom sacaría su fusil de asalto, lo pondría en modo automático y trataría de matar a aquellos monstruos de uniforme, a tantos como le fuera posible, hasta que lo mataran a él. No había nada más que tuviera ningún sentido. No le importaba que hubiera conocido al anciano y a Vaneshka tan sólo un día antes. Ni tampoco que pudieran matarle… ¿y qué sería de la VDNKh? No podía pensar en ello. Hay cosas en las que es mejor no pensar.  
-¡Des-nu-den-se! -silabeó una vez más el controlador-. ¡Esto es un registro!  
-Pero permítame usted que… -tartamudeó Mikhail Porfiryevich.  
-¡Siiilencio! ¡Venga, deprisa! -Como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, el controlador desenfundó la pistola.  
Mikhail Porfiryevich empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la chaqueta. El centinela sostuvo la pistola a un lado y contempló, en silencio cómo el anciano se quitaba la chaqueta, se sostenía torpemente sobre una sola pierna para quitarse las botas, y luego se quedaba quieto, sin saber si tenía que quitarse también el cinturón.  
-¡Más rápido! -masculló el furioso controlador.  
-Pero… esto me da vergüenza… entiéndalo usted -dijo Mikhail Porfiryevich. El soldado, fuera de sí, le golpeó en la boca con todas sus fuerzas.  
Artyom saltó hacia ellos, pero, al instante, dos manos robustas lo sujetaron por detrás, y por mucho que trató de liberarse, fue en vano.  
En aquel momento sucedió algo que no estaba previsto. Vaneshka, que debía de pesar la mitad que el asesino de la gorra negra, enseñó una vez más los dientes y se arrojó resoplando sobre el guardia. Al pillarle por sorpresa, Vaneshka logró clavarle los dientes en la mano izquierda, e incluso golpearle el pecho. Pero, en escasos segundos, el controlador volvió en sí, apartó a Vaneshka de un empujón, dio un paso hacia atrás, levantó la pistola y apretó el gatillo.  
Los tímpanos de Artyom estaban ensordecidos por culpa del disparo y de los ecos que éste había arrancado al túnel. Pero igualmente le pareció oír el débil sollozo del niño que se caía al suelo. Allí se quedó, sentado, presa de violentas convulsiones, oprimiéndose el estómago con ambas manos. El controlador empleó la punta de la bota para obligarlo a tumbarse, le miró con la repugnancia pintada en el rostro, y entonces le apuntó a la cabeza con la pistola y apretó el gatillo por segunda vez.  
-Le había advertido -dijo el controlador a Mikhail Porfiryevich, quien, como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, miraba a Vaneshka, boquiabierto, y emitía ruidos roncos con la garganta.  
En aquel mismo instante, Artyom perdió de vista el mundo. Se libró violentamente de las manos que lo sujetaban, descubriendo tal fuerza en sí mismo que el soldado que lo sujetaba por detrás estuvo a punto de caerse de pura sorpresa. Artyom sintió que el tiempo pasaba con mayor lentitud, y eso fue suficiente para agarrar el arma, quitarle en seguro y, a través de la mochila, disparar una ráfaga al pecho del controlador.  
Artyom llegó a ver con satisfacción el punto negro que aparecía sobre el color verde del uniforme de camuflaje.

9

VAS A MORIR

«Ahorcado», concluyó el comandante. La multitud estalló en aplausos, sin compasión alguna, presa del delirio.  
Artyom levantó trabajosamente la cabeza y miró alrededor. Sólo pudo abrir un ojo. El otro estaba demasiado hinchado: los torturadores habían hecho bien su trabajo. Tampoco oía bien. Los sonidos le llegaban como a través de una densa cortina de agua.  
¡Una vez más, ese mármol blanco y brillante que tanto odiaba! Del techo colgaban gigantescas arañas de hierro. En otro tiempo debían de haber sido lámparas eléctricas, pero ahora se empleaban velas de sebo, y el techo estaba cubierto de hollín. Sólo ardían dos de las arañas: una que se encontraba al final de la estación, junto a una escalera que subía, y otra que estaba cerca del propio Artyom, en el centro de la sala, sobre los escalones que conducían al pasillo lateral por el que se accedía a la otra línea.  
Largas arcadas, columnas apenas visibles, una amplia sala… ¿qué clase de estación podía ser aquélla?  
El gordo que se encontraba al lado del comandante precisó:  
-La ejecución tendrá lugar mañana por la mañana, a las cinco, en la estación Tverskaya.  
Al igual que su superior, tampoco vestía el uniforme de camuflaje de color verde, sino otro de color negro con botones amarillos relucientes. Los dos se cubrían con boinas pequeñas y negras.  
Por todas partes se veían águilas y cruces gamadas de tres ganchos pintadas sobre la pared. Se leían también consignas y eslóganes escritos con esmero en letras góticas. Los ojos de Artyom apenas si lograban precisar sus contornos. Trató de concentrarse y leyó: ¡EL METRO PARA LOS RUSOS!, ¡NEGROS A LA SUPERFICIE!, ¡MUERTE A LOS COMEDORES DE RATAS! También se encontraban lemas de contenido más abstracto, como: ¡ADELANTE, HACIA LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA POR LA GRANDEZA DEL PUEBLO RUSO!, y ¡POR EL FUEGO Y POR LA ESPADA DEFENDEMOS UN ORDEN RUSO EN EL METRO! Y también alguna frase sobre Hitler, escrita en alemán, así como un eslogan relativamente normal: ¡UNA MENTE SANA EN UN CUERPO SANO! Lo que más impresionó a Artyom fue el lema que se leía bajo el artístico retrato de un guerrero de barbilla prominente, acompañado por una impresionante mujer. Los habían pintado a ambos de perfil, con lo que el hombre ocultaba en parte a su compañera de lucha. El lema rezaba: ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON SOLDADOS, TODAS IAS MUJERES SON MADRES DE SOLDADOS!  
Las inscripciones y dibujos interesaban a Artyom mucho más que las palabras del comandante.  
Frente a él, detrás de una barrera, se encontraba un ruidoso grupo de personas. No es que se hubieran reunido muchos. Vestían de manera discreta. La mayoría llevaba chaquetas forradas de algodón, o ropa de trabajo sucia. No vio a casi ninguna mujer. Si aquella imagen se correspondía con la realidad, no tardarían en quedarse sin soldados. Artyom dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. No le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerla erguida. Si los dos aguerridos guardias no le hubieran sostenido por ambos brazos, se habría desplomado.  
Una vez más, sintió náuseas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para la ironía. Lo único que le daba miedo a Artyom era la posibilidad de vomitar delante de todo el mundo. Aquella sorda indiferencia frente a lo que le pudiera ocurrir se había desarrollado poco a poco. En aquel momento sólo sentía un interés relativo por todo cuanto le rodeaba. Era como si lo que le ocurría no pudiera afectarle, sino que lo estuviera leyendo en un libro. El destino del protagonista le interesaba, por supuesto, pero, cuando al final muriese, Artyom iría al estante y cogería otro libro, quizás uno con final feliz.  
Primero, lo golpearon a conciencia y después lo interrogaron. Todo esto tenía lugar en una habitación con un revestimiento de azulejos amarillos. Así era más fácil lavar la sangre. Sin embargo, el olor no se eliminaba con la misma facilidad, aun cuando se ventilara durante largo rato.  
Se le había ordenado que llamara siempre «señor comandante» al hombre que dirigía el interrogatorio, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, peinado con elegancia, y de finos rasgos. Tampoco podía: no hacer preguntas, tan sólo contestarlas. Debía: responder a las preguntas con exactitud, brevedad, yendo siempre al grano. Las indicaciones «brevedad» e «ir al grano» se las habían dado como dos aclaraciones sucesivas. Mientras Artyom llevaba un buen rato preguntándose cómo era posible que todos sus dientes siguieran en su sitio. En realidad, algunos ya se le movían, y había dejado de sentir el sabor de la sangre. Al principio había tratado de defenderse, pero supieron darle a entender que sería preferible que no lo hiciera. Luego intentó permanecer en silencio, pero enseguida captó que aquélla tampoco era la actitud adecuada. Le dolía todo. Era extraño lo que sentía al recibir los golpes de aquel hombre fuerte y brutal: no ya dolor, sino una especie de huracán que arrasaba todos sus pensamientos y fragmentaba las sensaciones en mil añicos. El verdadero sufrimiento no llegó hasta más tarde.  
Artyom tardó algún tiempo en darse cuenta de cómo funcionaba aquello. En realidad, era bastante sencillo: cuando el señor comandante le preguntaba si alguien le había enviado desde Kuznetsky Most, tenía que asentir con la cabeza. No necesitaba muchas fuerzas para hacerlo, y entonces el señor comandante no arrugaba con tanta irritación su impecable nariz eslava, y los ayudantes de este tampoco le hacían daño. Si el señor comandante sospechaba que Artyom había ido allí para distribuir propaganda y perpetrar actos de sabotaje -por ejemplo, un atentado contra los gobernantes del Reich, o quizá contra la propia persona del señor comandante-, sólo tenía que asentir una vez más con la cabeza, para que así el torturador, satisfecho, se frotara las manos, y le dejara un ojo intacto. Pero no se trataba de asentir en todo momento. Si Artyom lo hacía en el momento equivocado, su interlocutor se enfadaba. Fue en una de esas ocasiones cuando uno de los esbirros trató de romperle una costilla. Tras una hora y media de relajada conversación, Artyom no se sentía el cuerpo, veta mal, apenas oía y no se enteraba prácticamente de nada. Había estado a punto de desmayarse varias veces, pero lo habrían despertado con agua helada y sales.  
Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataba de un espía y saboteador enemigo que había tratado de clavarle una puñalada por la espalda al Reich. Sus objetivos eran derribar al Gobierno, promover el caos y preparar una invasión enemiga. Su meta final era la creación de un régimen caucásico-sionista enemigo del pueblo que reinara sobre la totalidad de la red de Metro. Aun cuando Artyom no entendiera casi nada sobre política, le pareció que merecía la pena luchar por aquel objetivo, y así lo confesó. Quizá fuera por eso por lo que conservó los dientes. Cuando hubieron quedado claros los últimos detalles de la conjura, dejaron que se desmayara.  
Despertó cuando el comandante estaba leyendo la sentencia. Apenas hubieron cumplido con las últimas formalidades y se hubo informado al público de la fecha oficial de su ejecución, le pusieron al condenado una especie de capucha que le cubría parte del rostro y le impedía ver bien. Artyom no podía orientarse ya de ninguna manera, y por ello se sintió más asfixiado todavía. Se resistió durante un minuto escaso, y finalmente se rindió. Encogió el cuerpo y vomitó sobre sus propias botas. Los guardias dieron un prudente paso hacia atrás, y el furibundo público se entregó al griterío. Artyom pasó un instante de vergüenza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la cabeza se le iba y de que las rodillas cedían, privadas de toda fuerza.  
Una mano fuerte le sujetó por el mentón, y oyó, como en casi todos sus sueños, una voz familiar:  
-Vamos, Artyom. Esto ya ha pasado. Todo irá bien. Ponte en pie.  
Pero a Artyom le fallaban las fuerzas. No se veía capaz de levantar la cabeza.  
Estaba muy oscuro. Debía de ser la capucha. Pero ¿cómo iba a poder enderezarse, si tenía las manos atadas a la espalda? Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, porque debía saber si en verdad era ése el hombre que creía tener delante, o si todo era una ilusión.  
-La capucha… -balbució Artyom, con la esperanza de que el otro le entendiera. La cortina negra que tenía ante los ojos desapareció, y Artyom se encontró con que enfrente de él estaba Hunter.  
No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que Artyom lo había visto, hacía mucho tiempo, media eternidad. Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? El muchacho, fatigado, giró la cabeza y miró lo que tenía alrededor. Se vio en la misma estación en la que se había leído su sentencia. Estaba rodeado de cadáveres. Un par de velas seguía ardiendo en una de las arañas, la otra se había apagado. Hunter sostenía con la mano la gigantesca Stechkin con el silenciador atornillado y la mira de rayo láser que en otro tiempo había impresionado tanto a Artyom.  
Miró solícitamente al muchacho.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes andar?  
-Sí -le respondió Artyom con orgullo, pero en ese momento era otra cosa lo que le interesaba-: ¿Está usted vivo? ¿Todo ha salido bien?  
Hunter le sonrió, fatigado.  
-Ya ves que sí. Gracias por tu ayuda.  
Artyom negó con la cabeza. Estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.  
-He fracasado.  
-Has hecho lo que podías -Hunter le tranquilizó con unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-¿Y cómo están las cosas en casa? ¿Cómo está la VDNKh?  
-Todo está en orden, Artyom. Eso ya ha pasado. Logré cerrar la entrada. Los Negros no podrán volver a entrar en el Metro. Nos hemos salvado. Ven conmigo.  
-¿Y qué ha sucedido aquí? -Artyom constató, aterrado, que casi toda la sala estaba repleta de cadáveres. Apenas si se oía nada, aparte de las voces de ellos dos.  
Hunter le miró a los ojos.  
-Esto no significa nada. No pienses más en ellos.  
Tomó el talego del que sobresalía la ametralladora, todavía humeante. En la pistolera ya no le quedaban cartuchos.  
Entonces, el cazador se puso en marcha, y a Artyom no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo. Al mirar en torno a él, descubrió algo nuevo: algunas siluetas oscuras colgaban del paso elevado sobre las vías.  
Hunter se marchó en silencio, a grandes zancadas, como si hubiera olvidado que Artyom a duras penas se tenía en pie. Por mucho que se esforzara este último, la distancia entre ambos crecía más y más, y Artyom llegó a temer que el cazador desapareciese y le abandonara en aquella terrible estación, con el suelo cubierto de sangre oscura y resbaladiza. «¿De verdad que merecía la pena todo esto por salvarme a mí?», se preguntaba Artyom. «¿De verdad que mi vida vale tanto como todas estas otras vidas juntas?» Por supuesto que contento porque lo hubieran salvado. Pero todas aquellas personas que yacían a su alrededor como sacos de patatas, unos encima de otros, congelados para siempre con el gesto que tenían cuando la bala de Hunter los alcanzó… ¿Habían muerto tan sólo para que él pudiera vivir? Hunter había realizado aquella transacción con la misma ligereza con que los jugadores de ajedrez sacrifican un par de piezas secundarias para salvar a las más importantes. Era un jugador, y su tablero era la totalidad de la red de metro… y todas las piezas le pertenecían, porque jugaba contra sí mismo. ¿Pero era posible que Artyom fuese una pieza tan importante como para que alguien sacrificara a tantas otras por él? Desde aquel momento, la sangre derramada sobre el frío granito latió en sus venas. Él se la había bebido, la había tomado de los otros, para prolongar su propia vida. Su vida, que no recobraría jamás su anterior calidez.  
Se obligó a caminar más rápido para dar alcance a Hunter y preguntarle si, en adelante, las hogueras más cálidas iban a ser frías, tan frías como una tempestuosa noche de invierno en una parada desierta. Pero Hunter le había dejado muy atrás. Quizá fuera porque el cazador corría a cuatro patas, y tenía rostro de animal. Sus movimientos tenían un desagradable parecido con los de… ¿un perro? No, más bien con los de… una rata. ¡Dios mío! Una terrible sospecha asaltó a Artyom. Él mismo se aterrorizó de sus palabras, que parecieron escapársele por sí solas de los labios:  
-¿Es usted… una rata?  
-No -bramó el otro en respuesta-. La rata eres tú. ¡Eres una rata cobarde!  
-¡Una rata cobarde! -le repitió alguien directamente al oído, y carraspeó ruidosamente.  
Artyom negó con la cabeza, y al instante se lamentó de haberlo hecho: el dolor sordo y lacerante que venía sintiendo se intensificó con el brusco movimiento. El muchacho sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Artyom perdió todo dominio sobre su propio cuerpo, cayó de bruces, y su frente ardorosa se estrelló contra el frío acero. La superficie estaba estriada y ejercía una desagradable presión sobre los huesos del cráneo, pero la carne enfebrecida se enfrió, y Artyom esperó durante un rato en aquella posición, incapaz de tomar una decisión. Una vez se le hubo acabado el aliento, se arriesgó, con cautela, a abrir el ojo izquierdo.  
Se sentó en el suelo, con la cara apoyada contra una reja que subía hasta el techo. La reja cerraba por ambos lados el reducido espacio que quedaba bajo uno de los arcos bajos y estrechos que flanqueaban una estación. Estaba de cara al vestíbulo. A sus espaldas se encontraba uno de los andenes. El resto de los arcos -tanto los que tenía enfrente como los que estaban en su propio lado- se habían transformado en celdas, y en cada una de éstas había un par de personas sentadas. Aquella estación era lo contrario de la otra en la que le habían condenado a muerte. En esta última reinaba cierta elegancia, la estación era agradable, estaba bien aireada, y tenía mucho espacio. Sus columnas eran esbeltas, y los arcos que éstas sostenían, por el contrario, elevados y anchos. A pesar de la mala iluminación, y de las paredes pintarrajeadas, recordaba a un salón para banquetes. Pero la estación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento transmitía únicamente desconsuelo y opresión: tanto por el techo bajo, abovedado como un túnel, poco más alto que un hombre, como por los toscos y enormes bloques que hacían las veces de columnas, y que eran más anchos que los espacios intermedios. Dichos bloques prolongaban el perfil abovedado del techo, y era en la juntura entre ambos donde se habían soldado gruesos barrotes de hierro reforzado. El techo era tan bajo que Artyom habría podido tocarlo con las manos. Pero las tenía atadas a la espalda con alambre.  
Artyom compartía su pequeña celda con otros dos prisioneros. Uno de ellos yacía sobre el suelo, con el rostro hundido en un montón de andrajos, y de vez en cuando emitía un breve y sordo gemido. El otro, un hombre de ojos negros, sin afeitar, con el cabello castaño, estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de mármol, y observaba a Artyom con vivo interés.  
Afuera deambulaban dos hombres fornidos, ataviados con sendos uniformes de camuflaje, y la ya familiar boina negra en la cabeza. Uno de ellos llevaba un gigantesco perro sujeto con una correa medio enrollada en la mano, y de vez en cuando lo reñía. Debían de ser ellos quienes habían despertado a Artyom.  
Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño. Lo iban a ahorcar.  
Artyom miró de reojo al moreno.  
-¿Qué hora es? -dijo con la lengua hinchada.  
-Las nueve y media -le respondió el otro. Hablaba el mismo dialecto gutural que Artyom había oído en la Kitay-gorod-. Anochece.  
Las nueve y media. Faltaban dos horas y media hasta las doce. Y luego cinco hasta… hasta que se procediera. Siete horas y media. No. Mientras Artyom reflexionaba y calculaba, había pasado ya una parte de ese tiempo.  
Antaño había tratado de imaginarse lo que podía sentir un condenado a muerte en la noche previa a la ejecución. Qué podía pensar. ¿Miedo? ¿Odio contra el verdugo? ¿Arrepentimiento?  
Él sólo sentía un vacío. El corazón le latía con fuerza, sentía un pálpito en las sienes, y la boca se le llenaba de sangre una y otra vez. Sabía a hierro húmedo y herrumbroso. ¿O sería que el metal húmedo olía a sangre fresca?  
Lo iban a ahorcar. Iban a matarlo. Dejaría de existir. No conseguía hacerse a la idea. No conseguía imaginárselo.  
Todo el mundo sabe que la muerte es inevitable. En el Metro, la muerte era una presencia cotidiana, pero, también allí, todo el mundo pensaba que no le llegaría a uno mismo, que las balas atravesarían a otro, que la enfermedad no acudiría. Y la vejez estaba tan lejos, que un muchacho como Artyom no pensaba en ella. Al cabo, no hay nadie que pueda instalarse en la conciencia permanente de su propia mortalidad. Todo el mundo tenía que olvidarla, y, si a uno le asaltaban esos pensamientos, había que expulsarlos, había que sofocarlos, para que no echaran raíces, para que no crecieran, para que sus venenosas esporas no transformaran la vida en un infierno. No estaba permitido pensar en que la muerte era inevitable, porque entonces se corría el riesgo de perder la razón. Había una sola cosa que protegiera al hombre de la locura: la incertidumbre. La vida de un condenado a muerte, que sabe que al cabo de un año será ejecutado, la vida de un enfermo terminal, a quien los médicos han comunicado ya cuánto tiempo le queda, se diferencian de la de un hombre normal en un único aspecto: los unos saben más o menos cuándo van a morir, mientras que los otros permanecen en la incertidumbre, y por ello creen que podrían vivir para siempre, aunque no se pueda descartar la posibilidad de morir al cabo de un día en un accidente. No es la muerte lo que es terrible. Lo terrible es esperarla.  
Al cabo de siete horas.  
¿Cómo lo harían? Artyom no tenía una idea muy clara de cómo podía ser un ahorcamiento. En su estación habían fusilado una vez a un traidor, pero en aquella época Artyom era muy pequeño todavía y apenas si había pensado en ello. Además, en la VDNKh las ejecuciones no eran públicas.  
Probablemente lo colgarían del cuello al extremo de una cuerda y lo subirían hasta el techo, o le pondrían un taburete bajo los pies… no, no debía pensar en ello.  
Tenía sed.  
Con gran esfuerzo, logró pulsar un conmutador herrumbroso, y la vagoneta de sus pensamientos se encaminó hacia otra vía. Hacia el oficial al que había matado. Su primer asesinato. Vio de nuevo cómo las balas invisibles se hundían en el amplio pecho atravesado por la correa, y cómo cada una de ellas dejaba un agujero negro que al instante se llenaba de sangre. No sentía ningún remordimiento, y se sorprendió de ello. En cierta ocasión había leído que todos y cada uno de los asesinados pesan sobre la conciencia del asesino, se le aparecen en sueños, lo persiguen hasta su edad avanzada y atraen sus pensamientos como un imán. Era evidente que aquello no se le podía aplicar a él. Ninguna compasión. Ningún arrepentimiento. Tan sólo triste satisfacción. Artyom estaba seguro: si algún día se le aparecía su víctima en sueños, prescindiría de ella con total indiferencia, y la aparición desaparecería sin dejar rastro. ¿Y en la vejez? Ah, no llegaría a viejo.  
Una vez más había pasado el tiempo. Seguramente lo pondrían sobre un taburete… no. Ya que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, tenía que pensar en algo importante, algo a lo que nunca hubiera dedicado el tiempo necesario, que siempre hubiera aplazado. Algo en lo que se hubiera equivocado durante toda su vida, y que haría de una manera distinta si se le daba la oportunidad… no, no habría otra vida, y eso no podía cambiarse. A lo sumo: Cuando el oficial disparó a la cabeza de Vaneshka, ¿habría sido preferible no empuñar el arma, sino quedarse a un lado? No. No habría servido para nada. A Vaneshka y a Mikhail Porfiryevich no habría podido expulsarlos jamás de sus sueños… ¿Y qué había sido del anciano? ¡Diablos, lo que habría dado por un trago de agua!  
Primero lo sacarían de la celda. Si tenía suerte, lo llevarían por el pasillo hasta la otra estación. Eso duraría algún tiempo. Si no volvían a ponerle la maldita capucha, aún podría ver algo aparte de las malditas rejas y de la inacabable hilera de celdas… Artyom se levantó de un salto, miró a sus vecinos y abrió su boca reseca.  
-¿En qué estación nos encontramos?  
-En la Tverskaya -le respondió el hombre-. Oye, ¿y por qué estás aquí?  
-He matado a un oficial -dijo lentamente Artyom. Le costaba hablar.  
-Ah… -El moreno asintió a modo de aprobación-. ¿Y ahora tendrás que ir al patíbulo?  
Artyom se encogió de hombros, se volvió y se recostó nuevamente en la reja.  
Su vecino asintió una vez más.  
-Está claro que sí.  
Sí, estaba claro que sí. Muy pronto. Y allí mismo. Nadie se lo iba a llevar a otra parte…  
Algo para beber. Para quitarse de la boca el sabor a óxido, para humedecer su garganta reseca. Así quizás habría podido hablar durante más de un minuto. En la celda no había agua, en su otro extremo había tan sólo un balde de latón que olía mal. ¿Y si preguntaba a los guardias? ¿Y si resulta que se les hacía algún tipo de concesiones a los condenados a muerte? Si tan sólo hubiera podido sacar la mano por entre los barrotes para hacerles señas… Pero tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, el alambre se le clavaba en las muñecas, tenía las manos hinchadas e insensibles. Trató de gritar, pero tan sólo consiguió emitir un cloqueo, que terminó en un espantoso ataque de tos.  
Sin embargo, los guardias advirtieron que estaba tratando de llamarles y se acercaron a la celda.  
-La rata se ha despertado -dijo, burlón, el que llevaba el perro.  
Artyom echó la cabeza hacia atrás apara poder mirarle a la cara y susurró con voz enronquecida:  
-Beber. Agua.  
-¿Beber? -El hombre que llevaba al perro parecía sorprendido-. Pero ¿para qué? De todos modos te vamos a ahorcar. No. No vamos a malgastar agua en ti. A ver si así te mueres antes.  
Artyom, fatigado, cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, los guardias de la prisión tenían ganas de seguir hablando. El otro vigilante le preguntó:  
-¿Has comprendido de quién es el cadáver que pesa sobre tu conciencia, cerdo asqueroso? ¡Y eso que eres ruso! Por culpa de gilipollas como tú que apuñalan por la espalda a los suyos, será gentuza como ésa -y señaló con la cabeza a su compañero de celda, que se había retirado hasta el fondo- quienes pronto invadan el Metro entero y nos dejen a los rusos sin aire para respirar.  
El moreno cerró los ojos. Artyom sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.  
-Pero ya se cargaron al engendro idiota -añadió el primero de los guardias-. Sidorov decía que medio túnel ha quedado manchado de sangre. ¡Ya les vale! ¡Chusma es lo que son! A gente como ésta hay que aniquilarla. Son ellos los que destruyen nuestra… esto, como se llamaba aquello… ah, sí, nuestra herencia genética. También se han cargado al abuelo.  
Artyom sollozó. Había tenido miedo desde el principio, pero siempre con la esperanza de que no hubieran matado a Mikhail Porfiryevich, y de que éste se hallara en una de las celdas vecinas. Desesperado, preguntó:  
-¿Cómo?  
-Pues muy sencillo. La ha diñado él solo. Los muchachos le han sacado brillo a la dentadura, pero es él quien la ha espichado.  
El encargado del perro parecía muy satisfecho.  
Artyom, por el contrario, sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón. «Los linajes mueren, y tú, igual que ellos, vas a morir…» Se acordó de que Mikhail Porfiryevich se había olvidado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se había detenido en el túnel, había pasado las páginas de su libreta de notas y, conmovido, había repetido estas últimas líneas. ¿Qué decía luego? La fama que por sus hechos deja el muerto. No, el poeta se equivocaba. Las gestas heroicas no perduraban. Nada perduraba.  
Se acordó de la nostalgia que Mikhail Porfiryevich había sentido por su apartamento, y sobre todo por su cama. Luego sus pensamientos fluyeron más lentamente, hasta que por fin se helaron y quedaron inmóviles. Una vez más apretó la frente contra la reja y miró estúpidamente el brazalete de uno de los dos guardias. Una cruz gamada con tres ganchos. Extraño símbolo. Como una estrella, o una araña mutilada.  
-¿Por qué tiene sólo tres ganchos? -preguntó- ¿Por qué sólo tres?  
Tuvo que señalarles el brazalete con un gesto de la cabeza para que los dos guardias supieran de qué les estaba hablando.  
-¿Pues cuántos quieres que tenga? -le dijo el del perro, irritado-. Un gancho para cada estación, idiota. Como símbolo de unidad. ¡Y cuando por fin conquistemos la Polis, entonces se les añadirá el cuarto!  
-Eso mismo -gruñó el segundo-. Es un viejo símbolo eslavo. Se llama rueda solar. Los boches nos lo copiaron. ¡Representa las estaciones!  
-Pero si ya no tenemos Sol… -siguió discutiendo Artyom. Sintió como si de nuevo un velo le cubriera los ojos, como si el significado de la palabra se le escapara y el propio muchacho cayera en la oscuridad.  
-Bueno, ya basta. Ése no sabe ni lo que dice -añadió el del perro, satisfecho-. Vamos, Senya, con ése no merece la pena ni hablar.  
Artyom se quedó medio inconsciente. Su inconsciencia se veía interrumpida tan sólo, de vez en cuando, por imágenes indistintas que sabían y olían a sangre. Con todo, sintió gratitud. Sus facultades intelectuales estaban fuera de juego, y eso impedía que su entendimiento cayera en la autocompasión, y en la melancolía.  
-Eh, hermano. -Su compañero de celda le sacudió el hombro-. Duermes demasiado.  
Exhausto, como si hubiera tenido un peso de hierro sobre los pies, Artyom emergió de los abismos de su conciencia. La realidad no se le presentó de pronto, se le fue apareciendo poco a poco, con perfiles difusos, como una película durante el revelado. Masculló:  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Son las cuatro menos diez.  
Las cuatro menos diez. Cuarenta minutos más tarde se lo iban a llevar. Y al cabo de una hora y diez minutos… de una hora y diez minutos… una hora y nueve minutos… una hora y ocho minutos…  
-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó su vecino.  
-Artyom.  
-Y yo, Ruslan. Mi hermano se llamaba Ahmed. Ésos le pegaron un tiro. Pero no saben lo que van a hacer conmigo. Tengo nombre ruso, y no quieren equivocarse.  
El hombre de ojos oscuros estaba visiblemente contento de haber encontrado, por fin, un tema de conversación.  
-¿De dónde eres? -No es que Artyom estuviera muy interesado en saberlo. Pero la charla de aquel hombre le ayudaba a distraerse y a no tener que pensar en otras cosas. Ni en la VDNKh, ni en su misión. Y tampoco en lo que iba a ocurrir con el Metro. En nada.  
_ Procedo de la Kievskaya. ¿Sabes dónde está? La llamamos Kievskaya la soleada. -Ruslan sonrió. Una hilera de dientes blancos quedó a la vista-. Allí viven muchos de los nuestros. Casi todos. Mi mujer sigue allí con nuestros tres hijos. ¿Sabes una cosa?, ¡el mayor de los tres tiene seis dedos en una mano!  
Beber. Tan sólo un trago. Habría bebido aunque fuera agua caliente. En aquellos momentos le habría venido bien. Aunque no estuviera filtrada. Daba igual. Tan sólo un trago. Y luego olvidar de nuevo hasta que los verdugos vinieran a buscarlo. Para que su cabeza quedara vacía de nuevo y no le importase nada. Para que dentro de su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, de dolerle, de retumbar, la idea de que había cometido un error. De que no había tenido derecho a hacer aquello. De que habría tenido que marcharse. Darse la vuelta. Dejar de escuchar. Seguir adelante. Hacia la Chekhovskaya. Y una vez allí le habría faltado sólo un túnel. Habría sido muy sencillo. Un túnel, y lo habría conseguido, habría llevado a cabo la misión. Y habría seguido viviendo…  
Beber. Tenía las manos tan hinchadas que ya no las sentía.  
¡Cuán fácil es la muerte de los que creen en algo! De los que están convencidos de que la muerte no es el fin. De los que dividen el mundo en blanco y negro, y saben con exactitud qué es lo que hay que hacer, y llevan en la mano las antorchas de la ideología o de la fe. La muerte de los que no dudan de nada, ni se lamentan de nada. Personas como ésas mueren con el corazón ligero. Mueren con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Antiguamente teníamos fruta! ¡Y qué grande era! Y qué bellas flores. Yo se las ofrecía a las muchachas, y ellas me sonreían. -Las palabras llegaron a oídos de Artyom, pero no consiguieron que se diera la vuelta.  
Se oyeron pasos a un extremo de la sala. El corazón de Artyom se encogió, se transformó en un pequeño coágulo que palpitaba intranquilo. ¿Venían a buscarle? ¿Ya? Había pensado que tardarían todavía otros cuarenta minutos. ¿O quizá le había engañado el imbécil aquel? No, era más bien…  
Ante sus ojos se detuvieron tres pares de botas. Quedaban medio cubiertos, dos de ellos, por sendos pantalones de camuflaje, y el otro par por unos pantalones negros. El cerrojo chirrió, y Artyom se levantó, apenas a tiempo para no caerse al suelo cuando retrocedió la reja.  
-Ponedlo en pie -bramó una voz chillona.  
Lo agarraron al instante por las axilas, y fue como si volara hasta el techo.  
-¡Ve con la cabeza bien alta! -le gritó Ruslan mientras se lo llevaban.  
Dos de sus acompañantes eran policías militares. El tercero, el del uniforme negro, se cubría la cabeza con una boina pequeña, y lucía un mostacho muy tieso y unos ojos lagrimosos, de color azul claro. «Sígueme», le ordenó, y los otros dos se pusieron a arrastrar a Artyom hacia el otro extremo del andén.  
El muchacho trató de caminar solo, porque no quería que lo llevaran como a un muñeco. Si tenía que despedirse de la vida, lo haría con dignidad. Pero las piernas no le obedecían. Se le doblaron, y Artyom cayó torpemente al suelo.  
Las celdas no iban de un extremo al otro de la estación, sino que terminaban poco antes de la mitad, en el lugar donde las escaleras mecánicas llevaban hacia abajo. Allí, en la penumbra, ardían antorchas que arrojaban lúgubres destellos purpúreos sobre la pared, y se oían gemidos de dolor. Por un instante, Artyom creyó que aquello era el infierno, y sintió alivio al ver que pasaban de largo. Desde la última de las celdas, alguien le gritó: «¡Adiós, camarada!», pero no le prestó atención. Le parecía ver un vaso de agua que danzaba ante sus ojos.  
En la pared de enfrente había un puesto de vigilancia, compuesto de una mesa de tosca factura con dos sillas, y de otro ejemplar, iluminado, del signo de prohibición que Artyom ya conocía. No se veía ningún cadalso, y por un breve instante el muchacho tuvo la absurda esperanza de que tan sólo hubieran querido asustarle, y de que no iban a colgarle, sino que lo llevarían hasta los límites de la estación y lo liberarían donde no pudieran verlo los otros presos.  
El bigotudo salió por el último de los arcos por los que se abandonaba el vestíbulo. Sobre las vías se alzaba un pequeño tablado de madera sobre ruedas. Estaba construido para que su superficie quedara a la misma altura que el andén. Encima de éste, un hombre achaparrado, de uniforme moteado, estaba revisando la soga, que colgaba de un gancho atornillado al techo. Se diferenciaba de los demás tan sólo por las mangas cortadas, de las que sobresalía un par de antebrazos cortos y musculosos, y por el pasamontañas que le cubría la cabeza, y que tenía una abertura para los ojos.  
-¿Todo está a punto? -masculló el de uniforme negro.  
El verdugo asintió.  
-Esta construcción no me gusta -dijo entonces-. ¿Por qué no volvemos a utilizar el taburete de toda la vida? Una patada -se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano-, un crujido en las vértebras cervicales, y el cliente ya está servido. Pero esta cosa… mientras no la diñan, no paran de moverse como un gusano en el anzuelo. Y cuando por fin la palman, hay que limpiarlo todo. Siempre se lo hacen en los pantalones y…  
-¡Silencio! -gritó el bigotudo. Se llevó aparte al verdugo y le abroncó en voz baja.  
Tan pronto como el oficial estuvo demasiado lejos para oírles, los policías militares reanudaron una conversación que obviamente habían interrumpido.  
-Y entonces, ¿qué? -preguntó, impaciente, el que se encontraba a la izquierda de Artyom.  
-Bueno -cuchicheó el otro-, la había arrinconado contra una columna y le había metido la mano bajo la falda, y de repente se había ablandado y…  
No se oyó nada más, y entonces regresó el bigotudo. Estaba hablando todavía con el verdugo.  
-¡Y eso que es ruso! ¡Es un traidor, un separatista, un degenerado! Y los traidores se merecen una muerte dolorosa.  
Quitaron las ataduras de las manos entumecidas de Artyom y lo despojaron de la chaqueta y el pulió ver. Se quedó tan sólo con una camiseta sucia. Luego, el verdugo le arrancó el casquillo que llevaba al cuello -regalo de Hunter- y le preguntó:  
-¿Un amuleto? Bueno, pues te lo voy a meter en el bolsillo. Quizás aún te sirva para algo. -En su voz no había maldad. Le hablaba en un tono que incluso tenía un efecto tranquilizador.  
Le ataron las manos a la espalda y lo arrastraron al patíbulo. Los soldados se quedaron aparte. No eran necesarios. De todas maneras, Artyom no habría podido escapar. Necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerse en pie mientras el verdugo le ponía la soga al cuello y apretaba levemente. Sostenerse en pie, no caerse, callar. Beber. No pensaba en ninguna otra cosa. Agua.  
-Agua… -susurró con voz ronca.  
-¿Agua? -el verdugo levantó la mano como para disculparse-. ¿Y para qué quieres que te demos agua? Eso no puede ser, amigo mío. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Sólo te pido poco de paciencia.  
Saltó pesadamente a las vías, se escupió en las manos y tomó una cuerda sujeta al entarimado móvil.  
Los soldados seguían firmes, envarados, y una expresión notable, en cierto modo triunfal, apareció en el rostro del capitán. Entonces empezó a decir:  
-Al tratarse de un espía enemigo que ha traicionado alevosamente a su pueblo, ha renegado de…  
Dentro de la cabeza de Artyom empezaron a dar vueltas, a un ritmo acelerado, retazos de pensamientos e imágenes. Esperad, aún es temprano, no es el momento, antes tengo que… y entonces veía de pronto ante sus ojos el severo rostro de Hunter, que se disolvía de nuevo a la purpúrea media luz de la estación… los ojos de Sukhoy le miraban con dulzura y luego se apagaban… Mikhail Porfiryevich… vas a morir… los Negros… no se merecen… ¡esperad! Y, por encima de todo lo demás, se encontraba la sed. Ésta recubría todos sus recuerdos, palabras, deseos, los envolvía como un espeso vaho. Beber…  
-…una criatura degenerada, una vergüenza para su nación…  
De repente, se oyeron gritos en el túnel, una ametralladora disparó una ráfaga, y luego resonó una fuerte detonación, y todo quedó en silencio. Los soldados agarraron los fusiles de asalto, el oficial miró inquieto en derredor y al instante concluyó:  
-¡…va a morir! ¡Procedan!  
Le hizo una seña con la mano al verdugo. Éste, al verla, suspiró, apoyó los pies en la traviesa y tiró de la soga.  
Poco a poco, el entarimado se alejó de los pies de Artyom. El muchacho aún no había perdido todo contacto con el suelo, pero lo sentía cada vez más lejos, perdió el equilibrio, la soga se le clavó en el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, hacia la muerte, pero él no quería ir, no quería de ningún modo… entonces perdió todo contacto con el suelo, y el peso de su cuerpo tiró de la horca hacia abajo, le cerró las vías respiratorias, las bloqueó, y de su garganta emergió un gorgoteo, se le nubló la vista, todo empezó a dar vueltas, todas las pequeñas células de su cuerpo empezaron a rogarle que les diera aire, pero le era totalmente imposible respirar, y así su cuerpo empezó a dar vueltas, inconsciente, agarrotado, y en el bajo vientre empezaba a realizarse una repugnante necesidad fisiológica…  
En aquel instante, la estación se llenó de pronto de un venenoso humo amarillo. Se oyeron disparos.  
A continuación, Artyom cayó inconsciente.  
-¡Eh, condenado! Despierta de una vez, no te quedes así. ¡El corazón aún te palpita, deja de disimular! -Una sonora bofetada le hizo volver en sí.  
-Le voy a hacer el boca a boca -decía otra voz.  
Artyom estaba convencido de que se trataba de un sueño, quizás en los segundos de inconsciencia que precedían al final. La muerte estaba muy cerca, su puño de acero le oprimía la garganta. La sentía, igual que en el momento en el que sus piernas habían dejado de tocar el suelo y habían empezado a bambolearse sobre las vías.  
La primera voz que había oído seguía hablando con la misma dureza.  
-¡Deja de hacer la marmota! ¡Ya dormirás luego! ¡Te hemos salvado de la horca, disfruta de la vida!  
Artyom sintió una fuerte sacudida. Abrió tímidamente un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar enseguida. ¿Aquello era el más allá? Una criatura semejante a un hombre se había arrodillado junto a él, pero era tan rara que se acordó al instante de la teoría de Kan sobre el destino que corren las almas cuando se liberan del cuerpo. La piel de aquella criatura era de color amarillo pálido, eso se veía bien a la luz de la linterna, y en vez de ojos tenía estrechas ranuras, como si un escultor hubiera hecho una imagen de madera, pero al llegar a los ojos se hubiera limitado a esbozar unas marcas y luego se hubiese olvidado de acabarlos. Era un rostro redondo, de pómulos prominentes. Artyom no había visto nunca nada semejante.  
-No, esto no se puede hacer así -decía alguien en lo alto.  
Entonces, le rociaron algo en la cara.  
Artyom sollozó, presa de espasmos, y agarró la mano que sujetaba la botella. Luego, después de beber un largo trago, levantó medio cuerpo y miró alrededor.  
Se encontraba sobre una dresina de por lo menos dos metros de largo, que avanzaba a ritmo vertiginoso por un túnel oscuro. En el aire había un ligero olor a quemado, y Artyom se preguntó, atónito, si podía tratarse de un vehículo impulsado con gasolina. A su lado se sentaban cuatro hombres y un perro grande, de color pardo, con manchas negras. El primero de los hombres era el de los ojos rasgados. A su lado había un barbudo que llevaba una gorra de piel con una estrella roja, y una chaqueta acolchada. De su espalda colgaba un gran fusil de asalto semejante al que había empleado Artyom, con la diferencia de que éste llevaba una bayoneta en el cañón. El tercero era un forzudo cuyo rostro Artyom no reconoció al principio. Pero al ver su piel oscura, estuvo a punto de saltar a las vías de puro miedo. Sólo cuando lo hubo mirado con mayor atención, se tranquilizó: no era ningún intruso del mundo de arriba, el color de su piel era totalmente distinto, y su rostro era el de un hombre normal; solo tenía los labios como vueltos hacia fuera y la nariz más chata, como un boxeador. El último de los cuatro tenía un aspecto relativamente normal. Su rostro bello y animoso, y su rotundo mentón, le recordaron a Artyom, de lejos, el cartel de la Pushkinskaya. Vestía una magnífica chaqueta de cuero con correas de oficial sobre los hombros, y un cinturón ancho, de dos agujeros, del que colgaba una voluminosa pistolera. En la parte de atrás de la dresina relucía una ametralladora Degtyaryov[43], y, al lado de ésta, una bandera roja ondeaba al viento. Cuando una de las linternas la iluminó por casualidad, Artyom se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una bandera de verdad, sino de un trapo deshilachado con el retrato de un hombre barbudo en negro y rojo.  
Todo aquello se parecía a un sueño provocado por la fiebre. Mucho más que aquella fantasía en la que Hunter acudía en su auxilio y luego se marchaba corriendo.  
-¡Ha despertado! -gritó, alegre, el de los ojos rasgados-. Eh, condenado, cuéntanos, ¿por qué te querían ahorcar?  
El hombre en cuestión hablaba sin acento. Tenía la misma pronunciación que Artyom y Sukhoy. Era extraño oír un ruso tan puro de labios de una criatura tan extraña. Artyom no se libraba de la sospecha de que aquello era una especie de farsa. Era probable que el de ojos rasgados tan sólo abriera y cerrara la boca, y que en su lugar hablara el barbudo, o el de la chaqueta de cuero.  
Artyom carraspeó.  
-Había… matado de un tiro a uno de sus oficiales.  
El otro sonrió de una mejilla a otra.  
-¡Bravo! ¡Siempre contra ellos! Eso es lo que nos gusta.  
El fortachón de piel oscura, que se sentaba delante, se volvió al oír aquellas palabras, enarcó las cejas en señal de respeto y le dijo, sonriente:  
-Así pues, no los hemos masacrado en vano.  
Su pronunciación también era perfecta. Artyom no salía de su estupefacción.  
Entonces le habló el hombre apuesto de la chaqueta de cuero.  
-¿Cómo te llamas, héroe? -Y, cuando Artyom se hubo presentado, le siguió diciendo-: Yo soy el camarada Russakov. Ese de ahí -señaló al de los ojos rasgados- es el camarada Bansai, y el de ahí es el camarada Maxim -el oscuro sonrió de nuevo-. Yo soy el camarada Fyodor.  
El perro fue el último. Artyom no se habría sorprendido si se lo hubieran presentado también como «camarada», pero le llamaron simplemente Karatsyupa.[44]  
Artyom les fue estrechando la mano: primero la mano robusta y seca de Russakov; luego la delgada, pero fuerte, de Bansai; después, la negra garra del camarada Maxim, y la pala de carne del camarada Fyodor. Trató de llamarles por su nombre, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que entre ellos se llamaban de otra manera. A su capitán lo llamaban «camarada comisario», el de piel oscura se llamaba a ratos Maxim, y a ratos Lumumba, el de ojos rasgados era siempre Bansai, y el barbudo de la gorra, tío Fyodor.  
-¡Bienvenido a la Primera Brigada Roja e Internacional de Combate Ernesto Che Guevara de la Red Metropolitana de Moscú! -le dijo solemnemente el camarada Russakov.  
Artyom le dio las gracias y calló. El nombre era muy largo y no había entendido bien las últimas palabras. Hacía ya algún tiempo que cuando veía algo de color rojo reaccionaba como un toro, y la palabra «brigada» suscitaba en él asociaciones nada agradables desde que Zhenya le había contado una incursión de bandidos en la Chabolovskaya. Por lo demás, le fascinaba el rostro impreso en el paño que ondeaba al viento.  
-¿Quién es ese que… que está pintado en la bandera? -preguntó por fin, con gran precaución.  
-Ése es Che Guevara, hermano -le explicó Bansai.  
-¿Tscheguebara?¿Y quién es ese? -Artyom vio que los ojos del camarada Russakov enrojecían, y que Maxim le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible.  
-El-ca-ma-ra-da-Er-nes-to-Che-Gue-va-ra. El gran revolucionario cubano.  
Por fin, Artyom entendió el nombre, aunque no le sonara de nada. Pero le pareció que lo más apropiado sería quedarse en silencio con los ojos llenos de admiración. Después de todo, aquellos hombres le habían salvado la vida, y no habría sido educado irritarlos con su ignorancia.  
Las juntas que unían los segmentos del túnel pasaban ante sus ojos a una velocidad increíble. Mientras iban hablando, dejaron atrás una estación casi abandonada, y frenaron a la media luz del trecho que empezaba a continuación. Allí había un ramal sin salida.  
-Vamos a ver si esos cerdos fascistas nos persiguen.  
Se pusieron a hablar en voz muy baja, mientras el camarada Russakov y Karatsyupa retrocedían para detectar posibles ruidos sospechosos.  
-¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ¿Por qué… me habéis salvado? -preguntó Artyom.  
Bansai le sonrió de manera enigmática.  
-Este ataque estaba planeado. Nos llegó información.  
-¿Sobre mí? -le preguntó Artyom con grandes esperanzas. Después de oír lo que Kan le había dicho sobre su misión, Artyom se había aficionado a tomarse a sí mismo por una persona especial.  
Bansai hizo un gesto vago.  
-No, no fue por eso. Lo hicimos porque ellos habían planeado varios crímenes. El camarada comisario decidió que teníamos que frenarlos. Por otra parte, nuestro deber es atacar siempre que podamos a esos asquerosos.  
-Por este lado no tienen barricadas -añadió Maxim-. Ni siquiera reflectores. Tan sólo puestos de guardia con hogueras. Habíamos llegado hasta allí sin problemas. La lástima es que hemos tenido que valemos de la ametralladora. Luego hemos encendido una bomba de humo, y hemos entrado con máscaras de gas, todavía a tiempo para bajarte de allí. Le hemos dado su merecido a esa pretensión de miembro de las SS y nos hemos marchado de nuevo.  
En ese momento intervino también el tío Fyodor, que había estado callado, fumándose una hierba que le hacía llorar un ojo.  
-Sí, pequeño, te han sacado de una buena. ¿Quieres un trago? -De dentro de una caja metálica que reposaba sobre la dresina sacó una botella, llena hasta la mitad de un caldo turbio. La agitó y se la ofreció a Artyom.  
Éste se armó de valor y bebió. Le supo a papel de lija, pero de todos modos le aflojó el nudo que desde hacía largo rato se sentía en el estómago.  
-Así pues, ¿vosotros sois… rojos? -preguntó cautelosamente.  
-Somos comunistas. ¡Revolucionarios! -le replicó el orgulloso Bansai.  
-¿De la Línea Roja?  
-No, sólo nos pertenecemos a nosotros mismos. Pero quien mejor te lo explicará es el camarada Russakov. Él es nuestro ideólogo.  
Al cabo de un rato, el camarada Russakov regresó con cara de satisfacción.  
-Todo está tranquilo. Ahora podremos descansar -dijo.  
No había nada con lo que se pudiera hacer fuego. Por ello, pusieron una tetera sobre un infiernillo y comieron porciones de muslo de cerdo frías. Para tratarse de unos revolucionarios, comían sorprendentemente bien.  
-No, camarada Artyom, no procedemos de la Línea Roja -le explicó el camarada Russakov, muy serio, después de que Bansai le hubiera transmitido la pregunta del muchacho-. Al renunciar a la revolución en la totalidad de la red de metro, desligarse de la Interestacional y retirar todo apoyo a la actividad revolucionaria, el camarada Moskvin ha adoptado posiciones estalinistas. Es un renegado y un oportunista. Los camaradas y yo mismo, por el contrario, nos adherimos a la línea trotskista. Podríamos establecer también un paralelismo con Fidel Castro y Che Guevara. Por eso mismo, el Che figura en nuestra bandera -señaló con un mayestático gesto el trapo que colgaba inerte-. Nosotros somos fieles a las ideas revolucionarias, a diferencia del colaboracionista Moskvin. Los camaradas y yo mismo condenamos su línea.  
-Ajá, ¿y quién te proporciona la gasolina? -le reprochó el tío Fyodor, que seguía fumándose el cigarro que había liado.  
El camarada Russakov se levantó de un salto y le lanzó una mirada asesina al tío Fyodor. Éste se rió, burlón, y se envolvió aún mejor en la chaqueta.  
Artyom no había entendido nada de lo que le decía el comisario, salvo lo principal: aquellos hombres tenían muy poco en común con los rojos que habían querido clavar los intestinos de Mikhail Porfiryevich en una pica y pegarle un tiro a él mismo. Se tranquilizó. Trató de causar buena impresión.  
-Stalin es ese que está en el Mausoleo, ¿verdad?  
Se dio cuenta al instante de que se había equivocado. Los armoniosos rasgos del camarada Russakov se desfiguraron, Bansai se volvió encolerizado hacia él, e incluso el tío Fyodor arrugó la frente. Artyom se corrigió al instante:  
-¡Ah, no, el del Mausoleo es Lenin!  
Las profundas arrugas que habían aparecido en la frente del camarada Russakov se alisaron de nuevo.  
-¡Vamos a tener mucho trabajo con usted, camarada Artyom!  
A Artyom no le gustaba nada la idea de que el camarada Russakov tuviera trabajo con él. No sabía nada de política, pero estaba empezando a interesarse por el tema. Se arriesgó con una nueva pregunta.  
-¿Y por qué estáis en contra de los fascistas? Bueno, yo también estoy en contra, pero vosotros sois revolucionarios, y…  
Al camarada Russakov le rechinaron los dientes.  
-¡Es lo que se merecen esos puercos por España, Ernst Thálmann y la segunda guerra mundial!  
Artyom, que una vez más no había entendido nada, optó por no seguir demostrando su ignorancia.  
El agua caliente pasó de mano en mano y todos se reanimaron. Bansai empezó a hacerle preguntas idiotas al tío Fyodor, tan sólo por hacerle enfadar, mientras que Maxim se sentaba al lado del camarada Russakov y le preguntaba en voz baja:  
-Dígame, camarada Russakov, ¿qué nos explica el marxismo-leninismo sobre los mutantes sin cabeza? Ése es un tema que me preocupa desde hace tiempo. Quiero consolidarme ideológicamente, pero en este caso tengo una laguna.  
Mostró sus dientes de deslumbrante color blanco en una sonrisa pretenciosa.  
El comisario tardó un tiempo en contestarle.  
-¿Sabes, camarada Maxim?, esa pregunta no es fácil de responder.  
Artyom también estaba muy interesado en saber qué representaban los mutantes desde un punto de vista político, y si realmente existían. Pero el camarada Russakov callaba, y los pensamientos del muchacho volvieron a centrarse en la misma cuestión que no le había abandonado durante todo el día. ¡Tenía que llegar a la Polis! Un milagro le había salvado. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, quizá la última. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, le costaba respirar -si respiraba demasiado hondo, le venía un acceso de tos-, y seguía sin poder abrir uno de sus ojos. ¡Cuánto le habría gustado quedarse con aquellos hombres! Con ellos se sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro, y las opacas tinieblas que le rodeaban no le oprimían de igual modo. Los crujidos y chirridos que surgían de las entrañas de la tierra no le inquietaban, y habría deseado que aquel momento de reposo se prolongara por siempre. Aun cuando la muerte hubiera puesto sobre él su zarpa de hierro, el viscoso miedo que poco antes le había paralizado tanto el cuerpo como los pensamientos se había desvanecido. La infernal bebida del tío Fyodor había abrasado los últimos restos que aún tenía escondidos en el corazón y en el vientre. Al lado de Fyodor, del despreocupado Bansai, de la seriedad del comisario y del fornido Maxim-Lumumba sentía una calma que no había sentido desde que -cien años atrás- se había marchado de la VDNKh. No le quedaba ninguna de sus anteriores pertenencias. El arma, cinco cargadores casi llenos, el pasaporte, los víveres, el té, dos linternas… los fascistas se lo habían quedado todo. Sólo le quedaban la chaqueta, los pantalones y el casquillo que el verdugo le había metido en el bolsillo. Quizás aún te sirva para algo… ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Quedarse allí, con los luchadores de la Internacional, en nombre de Dios y de la Brigada Che… Che… bueno, lo que fuera? ¿Compartir la vida de los revolucionarios y olvidar la suya propia?  
No. No podía hacerlo. No podía quedarse allí ni un minuto más, no le era lícito relajarse. No tenía ningún derecho. Su vida ya no era suya. Desde que había aceptado la misión de Hunter, su destino ya no le pertenecía. Era demasiado tarde. Tenía que ponerse en camino. No le quedaba otra salida.  
Durante largo rato guardó silencio y trató de no pensar en nada, pero a cada segundo crecía en él una oscura resolución. No tanto en su conciencia, como en sus miembros fatigados. Un anhelo prolongado y doloroso. Como si alguien hubiera vaciado una muñeca rellena de serrín y hubiera vuelto a darle forma con un esqueleto de alambre. Ya no era él mismo, su antigua personalidad se había hecho añicos, se le había escapado como serrín, arrastrada por la corriente de aire del túnel. Y en la cáscara que había quedado atrás se había instalado otra persona, que no quería escuchar el desesperado ruego de su cadáver desollado y sangriento. Alguien que pisoteaba hasta lo más hondo con talones de hierro todo deseo de rendirse, de quedarse en aquel sitio, de reposar, de no hacer nada. Lo pisoteaba aun antes de que aflorara a la consciencia. Esa otra persona tomaba las decisiones en el plano de los instintos, de los reflejos musculares, de la médula espinal, y no en el de la consciencia, en el que reinaban el silencio y el vacío. Y de repente, su eterno diálogo interior quedó interrumpido a la mitad.  
Fue como si dentro de Artyom una pluma doblada se hubiera enderezado de pronto. Se puso torpemente en pie, de tal manera que el comisario le miró con sorpresa, y Maxim llegó al extremo de llevar la mano al arma.  
-Camarada comisario, ¿podríamos… hablar? -le preguntó Artyom con una voz en la que apenas si había entonación.  
Entonces, Bansai soltó también el brazo del tío Fyodor y se volvió, intranquilo.  
-Hable usted, camarada Artyom -le respondió el comisario en tono de circunspección-. No tengo ningún secreto para con mis luchadores.  
-Tiene que entender usted… que les estoy muy agradecido a todos por haberme salvado. Estaría encantado de quedarme aquí con ustedes. Pero no puedo. Tengo que seguir adelante. No me queda… otro remedio.  
El comisario calló.  
-¿Adonde tienes que ir? -le preguntó el tío Fyodor.  
Artyom frunció los labios y miró al suelo. Se creó un incómodo silencio, y le pareció que los otros le miraban tensos y desconfiados, y que intentaban discernir sus verdaderas intenciones. ¿Un espía? ¿Un traidor? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?  
-Bueno, si no quieres explicarlo, no hace falta -dijo el apaciguador tío Fyodor.  
-A la Polis -exclamó Artyom. A pesar de todo, no quería perder la confianza ni la simpatía de aquellos hombres.  
-¿Por negocios?  
Artyom asintió en silencio.  
-¿Urgentes?  
Artyom asintió de nuevo.  
-Bueno, vamos a ver, muchacho. Nosotros no vamos a retenerte. Si no quieres contarnos nada sobre tu situación, es cosa tuya. ¡Pero no podemos dejarte marchar así como así por el túnel! -El tío Fyodor se volvió hacia los otros-. No podemos permitírselo, ¿verdad, muchachos?  
Bansai movió resueltamente la cabeza. Maxim apartó la mano del arma y confirmó que tampoco podía aceptarlo bajo ningún concepto. En cambio, el camarada Russakov le preguntó con severidad:  
-¿Está usted dispuesto, camarada Artyom, a jurar ante los luchadores de nuestra brigada, los mismos que le han salvado la vida, que su misión no tiene como objetivo estorbar de ningún modo el progreso de la causa revolucionaria?  
-Sí, lo juro -replicó Artyom de buen grado. Era cierto que no pensaba estorbar el curso de la revolución. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.  
El camarada Russakov le miró a los ojos durante largo rato, con atención, y al fin manifestó su juicio:  
-¡Camaradas, combatientes! Yo, personalmente, creo en el camarada Artyom. Os ruego que estéis de acuerdo en ayudarle a llegar a la Polis.  
El tío Fyodor fue el primero en levantar la mano, y Artyom tuvo el involuntario pensamiento de que había sido él quien lo había sacado de la horca. Luego, Maxim expresó su acuerdo, y también Bansai asintió con la cabeza.  
-Tiene que saber usted, camarada Artyom -dijo el comisario- que cerca de aquí existe un trecho inexplorado que conecta la Línea Samoskvoretskaya[45] con la Roja. Podríamos llevarle por allí…  
No dijo más, porque Karatsyupa, que hasta aquel momento había estado pacíficamente echado a sus pies, se incorporó de repente y empezó a soltar unos ladridos atronadores. Con movimientos veloces como el rayo, el camarada Russakov sacó una brillante TT-33 [46] de la cartuchera. En el mismo instante, Bansai tiró de un cable para poner en marcha el motor de la dresina, Maxim ocupó su puesto en la parte de atrás del vehículo, y el tío Fyodor sacó, de la misma caja de metal donde guardaba el aguardiente, una botella de cuyo cuello asomaba una mecha.  
En aquel trecho, el túnel descendía, y por ello no se podía ver mucho más allá, pero el perro ladraba con todas sus fuerzas, y Artyom vio que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba muy tenso.  
-Dadme un arma también a mí -les pidió con un susurro.  
No muy lejos de ellos se encendió un poderoso reflector, y volvió a apagarse, y entonces oyeron una voz que ladraba breves órdenes. Unas pesadas botas golpearon las traviesas, alguien maldijo en voz baja. El comisario sujetaba las fauces de Karatsyupa para impedir que las abriera, pero el perro se soltó y ladró de nuevo con fuerza.  
-No consigo arrancar -murmuró Bansai en voz baja-. Alguien tendrá que empujar la dresina.  
Artyom fue el primero en bajar a las vías. Después de él saltó el tío Fyodor, y luego Maxim, y con gran esfuerzo, apoyando con fuerza las suelas de las botas contra las resbaladizas traviesas, lograron empujar la máquina. Esta se puso en marcha con mucha lentitud. Cuando por fin el motor despertó, con un ruido semejante a la tos, las botas que se oían a sus espaldas estaban ya muy cerca.  
-¡Fuego! -La orden resonó en la oscuridad, y el angosto túnel se llenó de estruendo. Por lo menos cuatro armas dispararon al mismo tiempo, las balas zumbaron en desorden, centellearon al estrellarse contra las paredes del túnel y tintinearon al rebotar en los tubos.  
Artyom tuvo miedo de no poder salir de allí, pero entonces Maxim se irguió en toda su estatura, con la ametralladora en la mano, y disparó una larga ráfaga. Las armas que los perseguían enmudecieron. La dresina estaba cogiendo velocidad, y tuvieron que correr, incluso, para saltar a tiempo sobre la plataforma.  
-¡Se están escapando! ¡Adelante! -oyeron a sus espaldas, y sus perseguidores abrieron fuego una vez más, con triple fuerza. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las balas fue a parar a las paredes y a la bóveda del túnel.  
Con gesto indolente, el tío Fyodor acercó la colilla a la mecha -ésta se encendió con un siseo-, envolvió la botella en un trapo y la arrojó sobre la vía. Al cabo de pocos segundos, todo lo que se hallaba a sus espaldas se alumbró con el resplandor del incendio, y se oyó la misma detonación que había oído Artyom mientras le echaban la soga al cuello.  
-¡Todavía una! ¡Y humo! -ordenó el camarada Russakov.  
Una dresina motorizada es un artefacto maravilloso, pensó Artyom, mientras los perseguidores se debatían en medio de la humareda. La máquina se marchó a toda velocidad y atravesó -con gran pavor por parte de quienes la vieron- la Novokusnetskaya. Pasaron a tal velocidad que Artyom no pudo ver bien la estación. Así, no llegó a distinguir nada desacostumbrado, salvo la luz, que era escasa, aun cuando vivieran allí no pocos seres humanos. Bansai le susurró que aquella estación era mala, y que sus habitantes eran muy raros. La última vez que se habían detenido allí, habían llegado a lamentarlo, y se habían marchado al instante…  
-Lo siento mucho, camarada, pero ahora no podemos ayudarte. -El camarada Russakov había pasado mientras tanto al tuteo-. Tardaremos un tiempo en poder volver atrás. Por ello nos retiraremos a nuestra base de reserva en la Avtosavodskaya. Ven con nosotros, si quieres.  
Una vez más, Artyom tuvo que contenerse y rechazar el ofrecimiento. Pero en esta ocasión le resultó más fácil. Una gozosa desesperación se había adueñado de él. Parecía que el mundo entero se hubiera conjurado en su contra. Todo le salía mal. Se estaba alejando del centro, de la meta de su viaje, y, con cada segundo que pasaba, aquella meta perdía su nitidez, se desvanecía en la oscuridad, se volvía irreal, abstracta, inalcanzable. La manifiesta hostilidad con la que el mundo obstaculizaba su misión le inspiraba una ira obstinada, que penetraba en sus músculos e inflamaba un fuego rebelde en sus ojos pálidos, que acababa con todo miedo, con toda sensación de peligro, así como con todo raciocinio.  
-No -dijo con voz firme y tranquila-. Tengo que irme.  
Tras un breve silencio, el comisario le respondió:  
-Entonces, iremos juntos hasta la Paveletskaya y nos separaremos allí. Es una lástima, camarada Artyom. Nos vendría bien contar con más luchadores.  
No muy lejos de la Novokusnetskaya, el túnel se bifurcaba, y la dresina se marchó por la izquierda. Cuando Artyom preguntó por lo que había en el túnel de la derecha, le respondieron que allí el camino estaba cerrado: unos doscientos metros más allá se encontraba un puesto avanzado de la Hansa, una verdadera fortificación. Era un túnel poco visible, por el que se podía acceder a tres estaciones de la Línea de Circunvalación: la Oktyabrskaya, la Dobryninskaya y la Paveletskaya. No habría sido razonable destruir aquel túnel secundario -útil como vía de ventilación-. Pero sólo lo empleaban los agentes secretos de la Hansa. Si un extraño trataba de acercarse al puesto avanzado, lo mataban antes de que tuviera tiempo de explicar sus intenciones.  
Al cabo de un tiempo divisaron la Paveletskaya. Artyom pensó en lo increíblemente veloz que era el viaje en una dresina como aquélla. Casi tan veloz como lo habían sido en otro tiempo los trenes. Pero en realidad un vehículo como aquél le habría servido de poco. No quedaban muchos lugares por los que se pudiera transitar sin problemas, sobre todo si se encontraba uno en los dominios de la Hansa, o en aquel mismo trecho donde se hallaban.  
No, no tenía motivos para soñar. En aquel mundo, cada paso se cobraba inimaginables esfuerzos, acarreaba dolores tremendos. Los tiempos pasados no regresarían. Aquel mundo maravilloso y magnífico había muerto. No existía ya. Y no tenía ningún sentido pasarse la vida echándolo de menos.  
Tenía que escupir sobre su tumba y no volver a pensar en él.

10

NO PASARÁN

La Paveletskaya no tenía centinelas a la vista. Tan sólo había una cuadrilla de indigentes sentados sobre las vías, a unos treinta metros de la entrada de la estación. Con miradas de respeto, dejaron pasar a la dresina.  
-¿La estación está deshabitada? -preguntó Artyom. Se esforzó por que su voz mostrara cierta indiferencia, aun cuando no le tranquilizara en absoluto la idea de adentrarse en una estación abandonada, sin armas, provisiones ni documentos.  
El camarada Russakov le miró con asombro.  
-¿La Paveletskaya? Claro que no. Por supuesto que tiene habitantes.  
-Pues entonces, ¿por qué no hay puestos de vigilancia?  
-Oye, esto es la Pa-ve-lets-ka-ya -dijo Bansai-. Con ellos no se mete nadie.  
Artyom advirtió cuánta razón había tenido aquel sabio antiguo que en el lecho de muerte confesó que tan sólo sabía que no sabía nada. Todo el mundo parecía saber por qué la Paveletskaya era inexpugnable, como si la cosa no precisara de mayor aclaración.  
-¿No sabes por qué? -le preguntó el incrédulo Bansai-. Pronto lo averiguarás.  
La visión de la Paveletskaya estimuló al instante la imaginación de Artyom. El techo era tan alto que el resplandor de las antorchas, sujetas a las paredes con anillas de hierro, no alcanzaba a iluminarlo. Transmitía una imponente, vertiginosa sensación de infinitud.  
Gigantescos arcos se sostenían sobre esbeltas columnas, y parecía increíble que éstas fueran capaces de soportar una bóveda tan majestuosa. En el espacio entre los arcos había vaciados de bronce. Estaban cubiertos de una pátina oscura, pero, de todos modos, daban testimonio de grandezas pasadas. Aunque el único símbolo que aparecía sobre ellos fuera el de la hoz y el martillo, aquel emblema medio olvidado de un imperio destruido aún se erguía, orgulloso y desafiante, como en el tiempo en que lo habían instalado allí.  
La, en apariencia, interminable columnata, bañada por una intermitente luz morada, se perdía a lo lejos, en la oscuridad, sin que pareciese tener fin. Aquello se asemejaba a la cueva de un cíclope: tan gigantesco era todo lo que les rodeaba.  
Bansai dejó la dresina en punto muerto, y, mientras perdían velocidad, Artyom se sumergió en la contemplación de aquella estación tan peculiar. ¿Qué ocurría allí? ¿Por qué no corrían ningún riesgo de agresión? ¿No sería porque aquello se parecía a un palacio subterráneo salido de un cuento de hadas, y no a una estación de un servicio de transporte metropolitano?  
Cuando por fin se detuvo la dresina, se arracimó a su alrededor una multitud de hombres de todas las edades, pobremente vestidos, sin lavar. Contemplaban la máquina con envidia. Uno de ellos llegó a saltar a las vías y tocar precavidamente el motor. Chasqueó la lengua, impresionado, y el tío Fyodor le hizo alejarse.  
La voz del comisario interrumpió los pensamientos de Artyom.  
-Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Lo he consultado con los camaradas. Queremos darte un regalo de despedida.  
Le entregó a Artyom un fusil de asalto que debían de haberle arrebatado a uno de los centinelas muertos. Con la otra mano le ofreció la linterna de bolsillo del fascista bigotudo.  
-Tómalo sin temor. Todo esto es botín de guerra, y te pertenece a ti. Nos quedaríamos de buen grado, pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Quién sabe hasta dónde nos van a perseguir esos cerdos, pero no irán más allá de la Paveletskaya.  
Artyom había recobrado su anterior firmeza y fuerza de voluntad, pero, en el momento en el que Bansai le tendió la mano y le deseó mucho éxito, Maxim le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, y el barbudo tío Fyodor le entregó la deteriorada botella con el mejunje -porque no podía regalarle nada mejor-, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.  
-Que te vaya bien, muchacho. Nos veremos. ¡Ten siempre los oídos bien abiertos! -añadió el tío Fyodor.  
El camarada Russakov le estrechó la mano, y luego su bello rostro se puso muy serio.  
-¡Camarada Artyom! En el momento de la despedida, querría decirte un par de cosas. Primero: tienes que creer en tu estrella. Como dijo el camarada Che Guevara: ¡Hasta la victoria siempre! Y segundo, y más importante: ¡No pasarán!  
Todos los demás alzaron el puño derecho y repitieron a coro el mismo juramento: ¡No pasarán! Artyom no podía hacer otra cosa que levantar también el puño y gritar desde el fondo del pecho, a la manera de los revolucionarios, ¡No pasarán!, aunque aquellas palabras no significaran nada para él. Debía de haberlo hecho todo bien, porque el camarada Russakov le miró con orgullo y satisfacción, y le dirigió un saludo solemne.  
El motor crepitó, vomitó nubes azuladas por el tubo de escape, y la dresina, seguida por un gran número de niños que correteaban alegremente, desapareció en la oscuridad. Artyom volvía a estar solo. En ninguna otra ocasión se había alejado tanto de su patria.  
Lo primero que le llamó la atención mientras caminaba a lo largo de la estación fueron los relojes. A simple vista, contó cuatro. En la VDNKh, el tiempo había sido un símbolo, igual que los libros, o que los intentos de construir una escuela para los niños. Un signo de que los habitantes de la estación seguían luchando, de que no se rendían, de que aún eran seres humanos. Allí, sin embargo, los relojes parecían tener otro papel, incomparablemente más importante.  
Tras pasear un buen rato, Artyom descubrió otras rarezas. Así, por ejemplo, no vio habitáculos de ningún tipo, tan sólo una hilera de vagones sobre la vía segunda. Una parte de los vagones se hallaba dentro del túnel. Ése era el motivo por el que Artyom había tardado en ver el convoy. Los más variados comerciantes, los más extraños talleres, se encontraban en cantidades suficientes en el vestíbulo, pero ni una sola tienda habitable, ni un solo lugar para guarecerse de la luz y pernoctar. Tan sólo unos pocos mendigos e indigentes yacían sobre cartones. Las personas que se afanaban por la estación se detenían de vez en cuando frente a los relojes. Los que llevaban relojes de pulsera comparaban la hora de estos con las rojas cifras de la pared, y luego volvían a sus cosas. ¿Qué les habría dicho Kan?  
Así como en la Kitay-gorod todo el mundo mostraba interés por los viajeros, quería venderles algo o atraerlos hasta una tienda, en la Paveletskaya cada uno se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. Nadie se interesaba por Artyom, lo que agravó aún más su sensación de soledad.  
Para distraerse de su creciente melancolía, Artyom se puso a observar con mayor atención a las personas de aquel lugar. A primera vista, no parecían destacar por nada en especial. Sin embargo, a medida que iba fijando su atención en ellos, mayores eran los escalofríos que sentía en la espalda. Había un número muy grande de tullidos y deformes. A uno le faltaban los dedos, otro tenía el cuerpo cubierto de una costra repugnante, y otro, un burdo muñón, porque le habían cortado un tercer brazo. A menudo, los adultos no tenían cabello, parecían enfermos, apenas si se podían encontrar individuos sanos y fuertes. La imagen de aquellas criaturas lastimeras, degeneradas, contrastaba dolorosamente con la lúgubre majestad de la estación.  
En medio del amplio andén había dos pozos cuadrangulares que se hundían en la tierra. Por allí se accedía al paso subterráneo que llevaba a la Línea de Circumvalación. Pero no había guardia fronteriza, ni ningún tipo de punto de control de la Hansa, como en la Prospekt Mira. Artyom recordó que alguien le había dicho que la Hansa controlaba con mano de hierro las estaciones adyacentes. Estaba claro que allí se escondía un terrible secreto.  
No anduvo hasta el final de la sala, sino que compró por cinco cartuchos una bandeja de setas asadas y un vaso de agua sucia, de sabor algo amargo. Encontró lugar para sentarse, una caja de plástico como las que se habían empleado antiguamente para transportar botellas de cristal, vuelta del revés, y engulló la comida. Luego se dirigió hacia el tren que se encontraba sobre la otra vía, con la esperanza de poder descansar allí. Ya sin fuerzas, el cuerpo aún le dolía a causa del interrogatorio.  
Aquel tren era totalmente distinto del de la Kitay-gorod: los vagones estaban vacíos y deteriorados. E incluso, quemados y cubiertos de porquería. Alguien había arrancado y se había llevado el blando acolchado de cuero. Por todas partes había restos de sangre seca, y en el suelo refulgían cantidades ingentes de casquillos. No parecía un sitio adecuado para descansar. Se asemejaba, más bien, a una fortaleza que hubiera soportado varios asedios.  
Artyom no había empleado mucho tiempo en pasear por el tren. Pero, cuando salió de nuevo al andén, apenas si reconoció la estación. No había nadie en los puestos de venta, el ruido de fondo había cesado, y, aparte de algunos vagabundos que estaban sentados cerca del acceso por el que se entraba en la Hansa, apenas si se veía alma humana. También estaba más oscuro. En el centro de la sala brillaba todavía tan sólo un par de antorchas, y a lo lejos, en el otro extremo, parpadeaba una débil hoguera. Según los relojes, faltaba poco para las 20:00 horas. ¿Qué había sucedido? Artyom siguió adelante, tan rápido como se lo permitía su cabeza dolorida. El acceso a la Hansa estaba cerrado por ambos extremos, no mediante las habituales rejas, sino por unas pesadas puertas, con blindaje de hierro. La puerta de la segunda escalera estaba entreabierta, y, al mirar por la rendija, Artyom distinguió una reja sólida. A semejanza de las que cerraban las celdas de la Tverskaya, estaba hecha de gruesos barrotes de acero de armazón. Detrás de ésta había una pequeña mesa con una débil lámpara, junto a la que se sentaba un centinela, ataviado con un descolorido uniforme azul grisáceo.  
-Después de las ocho no se permite la entrada -respondió mecánicamente a la petición de Artyom de que lo dejara pasar-. El acceso se abre a las seis. -Y se volvió hacia otro lado. La conversación había terminado.  
Artyom se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que a partir de las ocho no hubiera ni una sola persona visible en la estación? ¿Qué podía hacer? Los indigentes que se afanaban con sus cartones le inspiraban tanto rechazo que se decidió por probar suerte junto a la hoguera que se hallaba al otro extremo de la sala.  
Pero, ya desde lejos, advirtió que no se trataba de una reunión de vagabundos, sino de una especie de puesto fronterizo: vio junto a la hoguera robustas figuras masculinas, y alcanzó a distinguir el perfil de sus armas de fuego. Pero ¿qué era lo que estaban vigilando? Los puestos de guardia se encontraban siempre en los túneles, tan lejos de la estación como fuera posible, pero allí… si alguna criatura venía arrastrándose por el túnel, o unos bandidos intentaban un ataque, de nada les servirían aquellos vigilantes.  
Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de otra cosa más: detrás del fuego brillaba, cada cierto tiempo, un rayo de luz blanca, que apuntaba hacia arriba, pero que parecía extrañamente corto, como si alguien lo hubiera cortado por la mitad. No llegaba al techo, sino que se interrumpía al cabo de dos metros, en oposición a todas las leyes de la física. El reflector en cuestión se encendía a intervalos, no muy breves. Era por eso por lo que Artyom no lo había visto antes. ¿De qué podía tratarse?  
Se acercó a la hoguera, saludó educadamente, les explicó que estaba de viaje y que, por puro desconocimiento, no se había presentado en la puerta antes de que cerraran, y les preguntó si había algún sitio donde pudiera descansar.  
-¿Descansar? -le preguntó el centinela que estaba sentado más cerca, un hombre de cabellos oscuros, nariz grande y carnosa, no muy alto, pero visiblemente robusto-. Joven, aquí no descansa nadie. Si mañana por la mañana sigue usted vivo, podrá decir que ha tenido suerte.  
Artyom le preguntó en qué consistía el peligro, pero el hombre no le respondió, tan sólo señaló con la mirada a sus espaldas, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el reflector. Los otros hombres estaban enzarzados en una conversación y dejaron de prestarle atención a Artyom. Por ello, el muchacho se decidió a investigar a fondo lo que ocurría y fue hasta el reflector.  
Lo que vio le dejó estupefacto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le aclaró muchas cosas.  
Al extremo de la sala había una pequeña cabina. En torno a ésta se habían acumulado sacos de arena. En algunos lugares, también había parapetos de chapa de acero, y uno de los hombres al cargo estaba destapando un arma terrorífica. El otro estaba sentado en la cabina, en la que se encontraba el reflector que apuntaba hacia arriba. Hacia arriba… allí no había ninguna barrera, ninguna cerca. Justo al otro lado de la cabina se encontraban las escaleras automáticas que llevaban a la superficie. Y el rayo de luz del reflector apuntaba justamente en aquella dirección, recorría intranquilo otra pared, como si tratara de descubrir algo en medio de aquella oscuridad, pero todo lo que encontraba eran instalaciones de iluminación que estaban cubiertas de una sustancia marrón, y el techo, tan húmedo que el revestimiento iba cayendo a jirones… no se veía nada más.  
Por fin lo entendía todo. Por el motivo que fuera, allí no había ninguna puerta de acero que separara la estación de la superficie. Ni allí abajo, ni tampoco arriba. La Paveletskaya tenía un acceso directo al mundo exterior, y sus habitantes sufrían el peligro constante de una invasión. Respiraban aire contaminado, bebían agua ponzoñosa. Seguramente era por eso por lo que ésta tenía un sabor tan extraño. Ése era también el motivo por el que tantos jóvenes sufrían mutaciones. Por eso mismo se encontraban tan enfermos los ancianos. Eran las enfermedades procedentes de la radioactividad lo que hacía que todos tuvieran aquellas calvas relucientes, lo que causaba estragos en sus cuerpos y devoraba lentamente su carne viva.  
Pero tenía que haber algo más. ¿Cómo se podía explicar que la estación entera muriese a partir de las ocho, y que el centinela de cabellos oscuros que estaba junto a la hoguera le hubiese dicho que tendría suerte si llegaba vivo a la mañana?  
Tras un breve momento de vacilación, Artyom se acercó al hombre que estaba en la cabina y le saludó.  
-Buenas noches -le respondió este. Debía de tener unos cincuenta años, pero estaba casi calvo. Le quedaban unos pocos cabellos grises que se le arremolinaban en las sienes y en la nuca, tenía unos ojos oscuros que miraban a Artyom con interés, y bajo el chaleco antibalas, sencillo, cerrado con lazos, sobresalía una pequeña barriga. Sobre el pecho le colgaba un catalejo, y, al lado de éste, un silbato. Señaló uno de los sacos de arena-: Ya puedes sentarte. Esos de atrás se dedican a gozar de la vida y me han dejado solo. Así, al menos, podré hablar contigo. ¿Quién te ha dejado así el ojo?  
Intercambiaron un par de palabras, y entonces el hombre señaló angustiado la escalera y le dijo:  
-No hay manera de que montemos una barrera sólida. El acero no nos sirve de nada. Necesitaríamos hormigón. Ya probamos el acero, pero no funcionó. En cuanto empieza el otoño, el agua se lo lleva todo por delante. Primero se acumula al otro lado, y luego, de repente, se abre camino… ya nos ocurrió un par de veces, y son muchos los que murieron de ese modo. Desde entonces estamos así. No podemos llevar una vida tranquila. Cada noche aguardamos a que alguna criatura se cuele en la estación. De día nos dejan en paz. Será que duermen, o que se pasean por la superficie. Pero, tan pronto como arriba oscurece, comienzan los problemas… en fin, ya estamos preparados para eso. A partir de las ocho, todo el mundo se refugia en el corredor. Es allí donde vivimos. Sólo subimos arriba para comerciar. Espera… -El hombre pulsó un interruptor, y el reflector arrojó un rayo brillante. El centinela esperó a que la blanca luz hubiera recorrido las tres escaleras automáticas, se hubiera deslizado sobre los techos y paredes, y hubiera vuelto a apagarse. Sólo entonces volvió a hablar, esta vez en voz baja-: Allá arriba se encuentra la Estación de Tren de Pavelez[47]. Al menos, era allí donde estaba. Un lugar maldito. No sé a dónde conducen sus vías, pero ahora están ocupadas por horribles criaturas. A veces se oyen ruidos, y entonces se le pone a uno la carne de gallina. Y cuando uno de ellos quiere venir aquí abajo… lo llamamos «visitante». Como antes a los forasteros que bajaban del tren en esa estación para visitar la ciudad. Así, todo esto nos resulta más fácil de soportar. Algunas veces, los visitantes han conseguido sobrepasar este puesto. ¿Has visto el medio tren que está sobre las vías? Han llegado hasta allí. No podíamos permitir que llegaran hasta el paso subterráneo. Está repleto de mujeres y niños. Si lo hubieran conseguido, habría sido nuestro fin. Nuestros hombres lo sabían, por supuesto. Se retiraron hasta el tren, se atrincheraron allí y mataron a algunas de las bestias. Pero ellos… eran diez, y sólo dos sobrevivieron. Uno de los «visitantes» se marchó por el túnel que lleva a la Novokusnetskaya. A la mañana siguiente, querían perseguirlo. Había dejado un rastro de porquería bien visible. Pero se metió por un túnel lateral y se refugió en las profundidades, pero allí no pensamos entrar. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.  
Artyom se acordó de las palabras de Bansai.  
-He oído que las otras estaciones no atacan nunca la Paveletskaya. ¿Es cierto?  
-Pues claro. -El centinela asintió y se dio como un aire de importancia-. ¿Cómo van a atacarnos? Si nosotros no montáramos guardia en este lugar, esos bichos estarían corriendo por toda la línea. Por eso nos dejan en paz. La Hansa nos ha cedido incluso la totalidad del corredor que lleva hasta la estación de la Línea de Circunvalación[48], y tan sólo tienen un puesto de guardia al final. A veces nos entregan armas para que podamos seguir protegiéndoles. No quieren ensuciarse las manos, eso ya te lo digo yo. Oye, ¿cómo te llamabas? Ah, Artyom. Yo, Mark. Un momento, oigo como un roce… -Encendió al instante el reflector-. No, parece que ha sido una falsa alarma.  
Artyom sintió que dentro de su pecho estaba creciendo una opresiva sensación de peligro. Igual que Mark, clavaba los ojos en la parte de arriba, con todas sus fuerzas, y cada vez que tropezaba con la sombra de una lámpara reventada creía distinguir los contornos de una horripilante criatura nacida de su fantasía. Al principio pensaba que su imaginación desbocada le tendía una trampa, pero luego, cuando el rayo de luz pasaba por encima de alguna de las monstruosas siluetas, le parecía como si se estuviera moviendo ligeramente.  
-Espere -susurró-. Ilumine de nuevo aquel rincón, donde está ese boquete tan grande… rápido…  
Como atravesada por la brillante luz, todavía lejos, en la mitad superior de la escalera, se detuvo entonces una criatura grande, huesuda, y luego huyó a la velocidad del rayo. Con manos temblorosas, Mark agarró el silbato y sopló con todas sus fuerzas. Al momento, los hombres que estaban en torno a la hoguera se pusieron en pie y corrieron hacia allí.  
Tenían un segundo reflector, algo más débil, acoplado a una ametralladora más pesada de lo normal. Artyom no había visto nunca un arma semejante: el largo cañón tenía un remate cónico, la mira recordaba a una tela de araña, y las municiones salían de una cartuchera de aspecto grasiento.  
-¡Es él, junto al número diez! -gritó un hombre flaco, con voz ronca, que había aparecido de repente al lado de Mark, y que sorprendió al «visitante» con el foco de luz-. ¡Dame el catalejo…! ¡Lyokha! ¡Número diez, hilera derecha!  
-Entendido. Bueno, amiguito, te damos la bienvenida. Quédate ahí sentado -murmuró el encargado de la ametralladora, y apuntó con el arma a la sombra negra que se acurrucaba en lo alto-. ¡No te muevas de ahí!  
Estalló una ensordecedora salva, la décima lámpara de la hilera de abajo se rompió en mil pedazos. Se oyó un fuerte chillido.  
-Parece que ya lo tenemos -constató el flaco-. Ilumínalo de nuevo… está allí. Te hemos liquidado, puerco asqueroso.  
Durante por lo menos una hora se oyó en lo alto un gimoteo pesado, casi humano. Al cabo de un rato, Artyom no pudo más, y les propuso que le dispararan un tiro de gracia al «visitante», para poner fin a su tormento. Pero recibió esta única respuesta:  
-Si quieres, sube tú mismo a rematarlo. Esto no es un campo de tiro, muchacho. No podemos malgastar ni un solo cartucho.  
En cuanto llegó el relevo de Mark, Artyom se marchó con él hasta la hoguera. Una vez allí, el centinela lió un cigarrillo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras Artyom escuchaba la conversación de los demás. Hablaba un hombre con pinta de matón, de frente plana y cerviz robusta.  
-Ayer, Lyokha nos habló de los Krishnas que se han instalado en la Oktyabrskoye Pole y quieren entrar en el Instituto Kurchatov para poner en marcha el reactor atómico que había allí y mandarnos a todos al Nirvana. Pero no lo van a tener tan fácil. Naturalmente, me he acordado de lo que me sucedió hace cuatro años, cuando aún vivía en la Savyolovskaya. En cierta ocasión, tuve que ir por un asunto hasta la Belorusskaya. Por fortuna, en aquella época tenía conocidos en la Novosloboskaya, y así pude pasar por la Hansa. Así pues, llegué a la Belorusskaya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi con mi socio y cerramos nuestros tratos. Se me ocurrió que había que celebrarlo. Él me dijo que me anduviera con cuidado, que en aquel lugar los borrachos desaparecían a menudo. Y entonces yo le dije: Pero tío, no me vengas con esas, un negocio como este hay que celebrarlo. Bueno, el caso es que nos bebimos una botella entera entre los dos. Lo último que recuerdo es que se puso a caminar a gatas y a gritar: «¡Yo soy Lu- nokhod-1!» Al despertar, me encontré atado y amordazado, con el cráneo rapado, en una especie de habitación. Seguramente había sido una dependencia policial. ¡Qué horror!, pensé. Al cabo de media hora entraron unos individuos y me arrastraron por el cuello de la camisa hasta el vestíbulo de la estación. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Todos los carteles estaban arrancados, las paredes sucias de no sé qué porquería, el suelo cubierto de sangre. Había hogueras por todas partes, habían arrancado casi todo el pavimento, y en el centro había una fosa de por lo menos veinte o treinta metros que llevaba a las profundidades. En el suelo y por las paredes había unas estrellas dibujadas con un solo trazo, ya las habéis visto, parecen dibujadas por un niño. Al principio se me ocurre que habría caído en manos de los rojos. Pero entonces miro alrededor: no lo parece. Los tíos aquellos me llevan al borde de la fosa, veo una cuerda que cuelga hasta abajo, y me dicen que tengo que agarrarme a ella y bajar. Me están empujando con un AK-47. Miro abajo, y veo un montón de gente con palancas y palas. Están cavando todavía más abajo. Emplean un cabestrante para llevar arriba la tierra que sacan, la cargan en vagonetas y se la llevan a algún otro sitio. Los tíos esos de los Kalashnikov estaban totalmente zumbados. Cubiertos de tatuajes desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Pensé al instante que se trataba de ladrones. Que había ido a parar a una prisión y que estaban tratando de excavar un túnel para escapar. Por eso hacían cavar a los jóvenes. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que eso es una tontería. ¿Cómo va a haber una prisión en el Metro, si no hay policía? Les digo que me dan miedo las alturas, que me voy a caer de cabeza y que así no les voy a servir para nada. Lo comentaron, y me ordenaron a gritos que me encargara de otro trabajo: tenía que cargar en las vagonetas la tierra que subían. Los muy cerdos me esposaron, me pusieron grilletes con cadenas en los tobillos, y me dijeron que tenía que trabajar así. Y yo que sigo sin entender de qué va la cosa. Tengo que decir que todo el mundo trabajaba con bastante empeño. No era mi caso, por supuesto -el hombre encogió sus anchos hombros-, pero había otros que eran más débiles. Tan pronto como alguno de ellos caía, lo arrastraban de inmediato a la escalera. Luego pasé por allí delante: habían colocado un bloque de madera, como el del Lobnoye Mesto[49], sobre el que cortaban cabezas. Tenían allí una gigantesca hacha, sangre por todas partes y un par de cabezas cortadas clavadas en sus correspondientes estacas. Estuve a punto de desmayarme. Pero no, me dije yo, tienes que sostenerte en pie, ahora que todavía no te han liquidado.  
-Dínoslo de una vez, ¿quiénes eran esos tíos? -le interrumpió el hombre de voz ronca que antes había manejado el reflector.  
-Se lo pregunté luego a los que trabajaban conmigo llenando vagonetas. ¿Y sabéis qué? Eran satánicos. Se ve que habían llegado a la conclusión de que se acercaba el fin del mundo, y de que el Metro era la puerta del infierno. Y también me habló de no sé qué círculos, ya no me acuerdo… en cualquier caso, esos tíos pensaban que tenían el infierno justo debajo y que el diablo estaba allí esperándolos, y que tenían que llegar hasta él. Y por eso mismo estaban cavando. Han pasado ya cuatro años. Quizás hayan logrado llegar.  
-¿Dónde sucedía eso? -le preguntó el encargado de la ametralladora.  
-No tengo ni idea, te lo juro. Mira, te voy a contar cómo escapé: los demás me metieron en una vagoneta en un momento en el que los centinelas no miraban, y luego me recubrieron de tierra. Así me llevaron de un lado para otro hasta el momento en el que vaciaron la vagoneta. Me caí desde bastante altura y me quedé inconsciente. Luego, al despertar, me marché arrastrándome, llegué hasta unas vías y las seguí. Esas vías se cruzaban con otras, y continué por estas últimas. Alguien debió de recogerme, porque desperté de nuevo en la Dubrovka. Y el alma caritativa que me había salvado no estaba allí. ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde ocurrió todo aquello?  
Luego llegaron rumores de que en la Ploshchad Ilyicha y en la Rimskaya se había declarado una epidemia y muchos hombres habían muerto, pero Artyom no los escuchaba. La idea de que el Metro pudiera ser la antesala del infierno, o incluso su primer círculo, le tenía hipnotizado. Apareció ante sus ojos esta terrible imagen: cientos de seres humanos yendo de un lado para otro cual hormigas y cavando con sus propias manos una inacabable fosa, un pozo que se hundía en la nada. Y entonces, de repente, una de las palancas se hundía con extraña facilidad en el suelo, atravesaba la tierra… y el Metro y el infierno, por fin, se transformaban en una sola cosa.  
Se le ocurrió también que aquella estación se encontraba en una situación similar a la que se daba en la VDNKh: se veía atacada regularmente por salvajes criaturas y tenía que hacer frente a los asaltos sin la ayuda de nadie. Si la Paveletskaya caía, los monstruos se apoderarían de la línea entera. Del mismo modo, el destino de la VDNKh no atañía solamente a la propia estación, como siempre había pensado. ¿Quién podía saber cuántas otras estaciones de Metro estaban protegiendo sus respectivas líneas, aun cuando no lucharan por el bien común, sino por su propio pellejo? Por supuesto, siempre les quedaría la posibilidad de ceder, de retirarse hacia el centro, de cegar el túnel. Pero entonces, el espacio habitable se volvería cada vez más pequeño, hasta que los supervivientes tuvieran que amontonarse en un insignificante rincón y acabaran por degollarse entre sí.  
Pero si la VDNKh, al cabo, no era tan especial, si quedaban abiertas muchas otras salidas a la superficie, y era imposible cerrarlas, eso significaba que… Artyom se detuvo allí, paralizado, y no quiso pensarlo más.  
Lo que oía en su interior era la voz traicionera, aduladora, de la debilidad. Le estaba dando argumentos para que abandonase su viaje, para que no tratara de alcanzar su meta. Pero no podía rendirse a ella. El camino que le ofrecía era un callejón sin salida.  
Para distraerse, volvió a escuchar la conversación de los demás. Estaban discutiendo las posibilidades de victoria de un tal Pushok. Entonces, el de la voz ronca empezó a explicarles que unos locos habían atacado la Kitay-gorod y habían matado a un montón de gente. Con todo, los Hermanos de Kaluga habían acudido a toda velocidad y los habían reducido, y los asesinos se habían retirado hasta la Taganskaya. Artyom quería decirles que no se habían podido retirar a la Taganskaya, sino a la Tretyakovskaya, pero entonces se mezcló en la conversación un hombre de carnes enjutas, pero vigoroso, cuyo rostro no reconoció. Éste dijo que los kaluganos habían tenido que marcharse de la Kitay-gorod y que la estación había caído en manos de una nueva banda de la que nunca nadie había oído hablar. El de voz ronca se puso a discutir con él acaloradamente, de tal modo que Artyom no tardó en dormirse. En esta ocasión, no soñó nada, y tuvo un sueño tan profundo que le costó despertar cuando el silbato sonó de nuevo y todo el mundo se levantó de sus puestos. Debió de tratarse de una falsa alarma, porque no se oyeron disparos.  
Cuando Mark le despertó por fin, los relojes marcaban las 5:45.  
-¡En pie! ¡Nuestro turno ha terminado! -Mark le sacudió alegremente el hombro-. Vamos, te enseñaré el corredor. ¿Llevas pasaporte? -Artyom negó con la cabeza-. No importa, no tendrás problemas con eso.  
De hecho, tardaron escasos minutos en llegar al corredor. El centinela, con un silbido de satisfacción, hacía rodar dos cartuchos sobre su propia mano.  
El pasillo era extraordinariamente largo, más largo que la propia estación. En una de las paredes habían instalado pantallas de lona, y sobre éstas ardían potentes bombillas. Al otro lado había una valla larga, pero no muy alta.  
-Éste es uno de los corredores más largos de todo el Metro -le explicó, orgulloso, Mark-. ¿Esa valla? ¿No sabes lo que es? ¡Pero si es muy famosa! La mayoría de la gente viene hasta aquí tan sólo para verla. Ahora es muy temprano, lo mejor es venir de noche, cuando la estación está cerrada y la gente está de fiesta. Pero es posible que hoy se celebre alguna prueba durante el día. ¿De verdad que no habías oído hablar de esto en toda tu vida? Hacemos carreras de ratas, con apuestas de verdad. Lo llamamos «hipódromo». Yo pensaba que todo el mundo lo conocía, de verdad. ¿Te gusta apostar? A mí sí.  
Artyom habría querido asistir a una de las carreras, pero, en cambio, las apuestas no le habían gustado nunca. Además, le asaltaba cierto sentimiento de culpa por haber dormido tanto. No podía esperar hasta la noche. No, no podía esperar más. Tenía que seguir adelante. Había perdido demasiado tiempo… pero para llegar hasta la Polis tenía que pasar por la Hansa. No le quedaba ningún otro camino.  
-No creo que me quede hasta la noche -dijo-. Tengo que seguir mi camino… hacia Polyanka.  
Mark arrugó la frente.  
-Tendrás que pasar por la Hansa. ¿Cómo quieres ir por allí, si no sólo no tienes visado, sino que ni siquiera llevas pasaporte? Ahí sí que no podré ayudarte, amigo mío. Se me había ocurrido una idea. El jefe de la Paveletskaya -no de nuestro lado, sino de la Línea de Circunvalación- es un entusiasta de nuestras carreras. Su rata se llama Pirata, y es la gran favorita. Se presenta cada noche con su guardia de corps, envuelto en pompa y boato. Apuesta contra él, si quieres.  
-Pero si no tengo nada que pueda apostar.  
-Puedes apostarte a ti mismo como siervo. Si quieres, lo haré yo por ti. -Mark le miró con un brillo de compasión en los ojos-. Si ganamos, tendrás el visado. Si perdemos, entrarás también en la Hansa, pero luego tendrás que componértelas tú solo. ¿Crees que no vale la pena?  
A Artyom no le gustaba aquel plan. Venderse a sí mismo como esclavo -aún peor, apostarse a sí mismo en una carrera de ratas- le parecía caer muy bajo. Decidió buscar otra manera de acceder a la Hansa.  
Durante varias horas, dio vueltas en torno a los inmóviles guardias fronterizos de la Hansa, vestidos con su uniforme de camuflaje de color gris -el mismo que en la Prospekt Mira-, y trató de iniciar una conversación con ellos, pero fue en vano. Cuando por fin uno de ellos le llamó «tuerto» -injustamente, porque estaba empezando a abrir el ojo izquierdo, aunque con un dolor de mil diablos- y le recomendó que se largara, Artyom abandonó sus inútiles esfuerzos y se dedicó a buscar personas de aspecto siniestro y sospechoso: traficantes de armas y de drogas, es decir, sujetos que tuvieran experiencia en el contrabando. Pero no encontró a nadie que se prestara a introducir a Artyom en la Hansa a cambio de su arma y su linterna.  
Al anochecer, se sentó en el suelo, presa de una callada desesperación, y se atormentó con reproches. El largo pasillo empezaba a animarse, los adultos regresaban del trabajo, comían con la familia, los niños jugaban antes de meterse en la cama, y cuando las puertas se hubieron cerrado salieron todos de las tiendas y fueron a presenciar la carrera. Debían de ser, como mínimo, trescientos. Se preguntaban cómo lo haría Pirata, y también si Pushok lograría derrotarle. Se oían los nombres de otros competidores, pero parecía evidente que todos ellos tenían muchas menos posibilidades.  
Dándose aires de importancia, los propietarios de los animales llegaron con pequeñas jaulas donde llevaban a sus bien alimentados pupilos y se dirigieron a la línea de salida. El jefe de la estación de la Hansa aún no se había presentado, y también parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado a Mark. Artyom llegó a temer que su nuevo amigo tuviera nuevamente servicio de guardia y no apareciera. Y entonces, ¿cómo apostaría?  
En ese momento, una pequeña procesión entró por el otro extremo del corredor. Un hombre mayor, con el cráneo rapado, un mostacho lustroso, gafas y un austero traje negro movía su pesado cuerpo con orgullosas zancadas, acompañado por dos siniestros guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos llevaba una cesta tapizada con terciopelo rojo. En uno de sus laterales había una reja, y dentro de ésta se agitaba un bulto gris. Se trataba, sin duda alguna, de la célebre Pirata.  
El guardaespaldas llevó la cesta con la rata hasta la línea de salida, mientras el viejo del mostacho se acercaba al árbitro. En un gesto de soberbia, obligó al asistente del árbitro a abandonar su silla. Se sentó, quejumbroso, en el sitio que había quedado libre e inició una educada conversación con el árbitro. El segundo guardaespaldas se situó de espaldas a la mesa y llevó ambas manos al arma automática negra, de cañón corto, que colgaba sobre su pecho. Se necesitaría mucho valor para acercarse a una persona que inspiraba tal respeto y proponerle una apuesta.  
De repente, Artyom vio que Mark se acercaba a aquel hombre, se rascaba la calva sin lavar y se ponía a hablar con el árbitro. Desde la lejanía, sólo alcanzó a ver que el viejo del mostacho se ponía rojo, luego hacía una mueca y finalmente asentía descontento, se quitaba las gafas y se ponía a limpiarlas con gran esmero.  
Artyom se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta la línea de salida, donde Mark le aguardaba.  
-¡Todo marcha a pedir de boca! -gritó éste, y luego se frotó las manos. Le explicó a Artyom que había logrado endosarle al viejo una apuesta contra Pirata. Le había dicho que su nueva rata vencería al favorito en la primera competición. Había tenido que apostar al propio Artyom, pero, si ganaban, el viejo les concedería un visado a ambos para la Hansa entera. El jefe de estación había rechazado la oferta, porque no comerciaba con fuerza de trabajo -Artyom suspiró con alivio-, pero había dicho que aquella insolencia era digna de castigo. Si su rata triunfaba, Mark y Artyom tendrían que pasarse un año limpiando las letrinas de la estación de la Línea de Circunvalación. Y si ganaba, les daría a ambos el visado. Por supuesto, el jefe de estación estaba convencido de que esto último era imposible, y sólo por ese motivo lo había prometido. ¡Los golfantes que se habían atrevido a desafiar a su queridito aprenderían la lección!  
-Pero ¿tienes una rata? -preguntó el cauteloso Artyom.  
-Por supuesto -le respondió Mark-. ¡Una verdadera bestia! ¡Hará pedazos a la Pirata esa! Si vieras cómo se ha echado a correr hoy mismo. Ha estado a punto de escapar. La he tenido que perseguir casi hasta Novokusnetskaya.  
-¿Y cómo se llama?  
-¿Que cómo se llama? Sí, claro, ¿cómo se llama? Pues, no sé, podríamos llamarla Misilina. Suena amenazante, ¿verdad?  
Cuando Mark le explicó que había capturado a la rata aquella misma mañana, Artyom exclamó:  
-¿Y cómo sabes que va a ganar?  
-¡Porque creo en ella, amigo mío! Y, además, yo siempre había querido tener una rata. Siempre he apostado por ratas ajenas, y siempre he perdido. Y por ello pensaba yo, ¡qué diablos!, algún día tendré mi propia rata, y me traerá suerte. Pero nunca me había decidido, porque no es tan fácil, hace falta la autorización del árbitro, y los trámites son inacabables. Hay que esperar una vida entera, y entretanto se me habría comido un «visitante», o me habría muerto sin llegar a tener mi propia rata. Pero al conocernos, he pensado: ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad! ¡Ahora o nunca! Si no te arriesgas ahora, te pasarás el resto de tu vida apostando por ratas ajenas. Y por ello me he decidido: si tengo que jugar, jugaré a lo grande. Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte, pero, si me permites que te lo diga, no es ésa mi motivación principal. -Mark bajó la voz-. ¿Sabes una cosa?, yo, por encima de todo lo demás, quería jugar contra el tío ese del mostacho. Cuando se lo he dicho, se ha enfadado tanto que ha obligado al árbitro a colar a mi rata en la competición. -Calló durante unos instantes, y luego añadió-: Sólo por esto, merecería la pena pasarse un año entero limpiando letrinas.  
-Pero lo más probable es que tu rata pierda. -Aquél fue el último intento de Artyom de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Mark le miró fijamente, y luego sonrió, y le dijo:  
-¿Y si no pierde?  
El árbitro inspeccionó severamente a la concurrencia, se alisó sus cabellos encanecidos, carraspeó a propósito y empezó a leer los nombres de las ratas que participarían en la carrera. Misilina era la última, pero a Mark no le importó. La más aplaudida fue, por supuesto, Pirata, mientras que a Misilina la aplaudió solamente Artyom, porque Mark tenía las manos ocupadas en sostener la jaula. Artyom esperaba todavía un milagro que le salvara de verse en una situación nada gloriosa en una hedionda cloaca.  
Entonces, el árbitro disparó una bala de fogueo con su Makarov, y los propietarios abrieron las jaulas. Misilina fue la primera en correr a la libertad, y el corazón de Artyom saltó de alegría, pero, cuando el resto de las ratas se lanzó a correr por el pasillo, unas más rápidas, otras más lentas, Misilina no honró el nombre que le habían puesto: cinco metros más allá de la salida se quedó en un rincón y no quiso moverse más. Las reglas del juego prohibían estrictamente que se obligara a las ratas a correr. Artyom miró tímidamente a Mark, porque pensaba que el hombre rabiaría, o se dejaría caer al suelo, abatido por la pena. Pero el rostro duro y orgulloso de Mark recordaba más bien al capitán de crucero que ha dado la orden de hundir su propio barco para que no caiga en manos del enemigo. Artyom había leído algo de ese estilo en un libro muy estropeado que se encontraba en la biblioteca de la VDNKh.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, las primeras ratas llegaron a la meta. La vencedora fue Pirata, el nombre de la segunda era incomprensible, y Pushok llegó tercera. Artyom miró la mesa del árbitro. El viejo barbudo se enjugaba el sudor de la calva con el mismo trapo con el que había limpiado las gafas, y comentaba el resultado con el árbitro. Artyom tenía la esperanza de que les hubieran olvidado, pero, en el mismo instante, el viejo se golpeó la frente, sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Mark para que se acercara.  
Artyom tuvo un recuerdo vago del momento de su ejecución. Entonces, mientras seguía a Mark hacia la mesa del árbitro, se consoló con el pensamiento de que se le había abierto un camino hacia los dominios de la Hansa. Sólo tendría que encontrar luego una ocasión para fugarse. Pero antes tendría que sufrir aquella vergüenza.  
El hombre del mostacho les ordenó, con estudiada cortesía, que se acercaran al podio. Luego se volvió hacia el público, le explicó brevemente el contenido de la apuesta, y dijo, con voz atronadora, que los dos perdedores, según lo acordado, realizarían trabajos forzados en las instalaciones sanitarias, y que empezarían aquel mismo día. De repente, emergieron de la nada dos guardias fronterizos de la Hansa, le quitaron el fusil a Artyom, le aseguraron que las tareas que iba a realizar durante el año siguiente no eran peligrosas, y le prometieron que, al final, le devolverían el arma. Luego, los soldados se los llevaron a la estación de la Hansa, entre los silbidos y abucheos de la multitud.  
La Paveletskaya de la Hansa producía una sensación muy extraña: el techo era bajo, no había columnas, y en cambio el andén tenía accesos tan anchos como los trechos de pared que los separaban. Uno se llevaba la impresión de que la primera Paveletskaya había sido un trabajo fácil para los arquitectos, como si el subsuelo hubiera sido tan blando en aquella zona como para permitir una fácil excavación, y que, al construir la estación vecina, habían tropezado con roca maciza y resistente, y que se habían abierto paso por ella con gran dificultad. Con todo, no reinaba en ella una atmósfera triste y opresiva como la de la Tverskaya, porque la luz brillaba con una generosidad desacostumbrada, las paredes estaban guarnecidas con sencillos ornamentos, y, a ambos lados de los accesos, se encontraban imitaciones de columnas de la Antigüedad, como en las láminas de Los mitos de la Grecia antigua, un libro que de niño le había gustado hojear. En fin, que no era el peor de los lugares para dedicarse a los trabajos forzados.  
Por supuesto, se veía enseguida que la estación pertenecía a los dominios de la Hansa. Estaba insólitamente limpia, tenía un toque casi hogareño, y en el techo brillaban suavemente unas grandes lámparas con verdaderas pantallas de cristal. En la sala, más pequeña que la de la estación vecina, no había ni una sola tienda, pero sí un gran número de mesas de trabajo, sobre las que se amontonaban complicadas piezas de maquinaria. Junto a las mesas se sentaban hombres vestidos con ropa de trabajo de color azul, y un agradable olor a aceite de máquina impregnaba la atmósfera. Al parecer, la jornada laboral terminaba más tarde que en la estación vecina. Sobre las paredes colgaban las banderas de la Hansa -un círculo marrón sobre fondo blanco-, pósteres que exhortaban a rendir más en el puesto de trabajo, así como citas de las obras de un tal A. Smith. Bajo los grandes estandartes, entre dos soldados en posición de firmes, se encontraba una mesa acristalada, y, mientras lo llevaban por allí, se detuvo brevemente para contemplar las reliquias sagradas que se guardaban en la vitrina.  
Allí, sobre terciopelo rojo, iluminados con amor mediante pequeñas lámparas, reposaban dos libros. Uno de ellos estaba muy bien conservado. Sobre la tapa de color negro se leía, en letras doradas: La riqueza de las naciones, de Adam Smith. El otro estaba muy usado. Tenía las cubiertas delgadas, rotas y reparadas con tiras de papel. Sobre éstas se leía en letra gruesa: ¡No te acongojes, y vive! El autor era un tal Dale Carnegie.  
Artyom no había oído hablar nunca de ninguno de los dos autores, y por ello se preguntó si aquél era el mismo terciopelo sobre el que el jefe de estación había llevado la jaula con su querida rata.  
Una de las vías estaba libre, y de vez en cuando pasaban por ella dresinas de impulsión manual, cargadas de cajas. Sin embargo, en un momento dado una dresina motorizada se detuvo durante un minuto en la estación, y, antes de que se marchara, Artyom alcanzó a ver soldados bien entrenados para su labor, con uniforme negro y camisas a rayas negras y blancas. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una linterna en el casco, y, al cuello, un extraño fusil automático de cañón corto. Vestían pesados chalecos a prueba de balas. Mientras intercambiaba un par de palabras con los centinelas de la estación, el comandante acariciaba con la mano un casco gigantesco, de color verde oscuro, con visor, que reposaba sobre sus rodillas. Luego, la dresina desapareció de nuevo en el túnel.  
En la segunda vía se encontraba un tren completo, en mejor estado, incluso, que el que Artyom había visto en Kuznetsky Most. Tras algunas de las ventanas había cortinas echadas, lo cual debía de indicar que se trataba de viviendas. Sin embargo, otras ventanas estaban abiertas, y Artyom vio a través de ellas varias mesas con máquinas de escribir, frente a las que se sentaban hombres aparentemente atareados. En un cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta estaba escrito: «Oficina central».  
Aquella estación impresionó profundamente a Artyom. No, no le había dejado estupefacto como la primera Paveletskaya, porque allí no había ni rastro del misterioso y siniestro esplendor que traía a la memoria la grandeza y el poder de los constructores del Metro. Allí se vivía como si fuera de la Línea de Circunvalación no hubiera habido ningún peligro, como si no hubieran amenazado siempre la ruina y la locura. Todo seguía su camino regular, bien organizado. Al final de un día de trabajo empezaba el merecido día de fiesta. La juventud no se entregaba al mundo de evasión del dur, sino que se afanaba en un oficio. Cuanto antes empezase la carrera, más rápido era el ascenso. Y los hombres maduros no tenían ningún miedo de que, al debilitarse las fuerzas de sus manos, los obligaran a entrar en el túnel y los abandonaran como alimento para las ratas… Estaba claro por qué la Hansa permitía a tan pocos forasteros el acceso a sus estaciones… el número de moradas que se hallaban en el paraíso era limitado. La única puerta que estaba abierta para todo el mundo era la del infierno.  
Mark miró también en todas las direcciones y dijo con alegría:  
-Por fin. ¡He conseguido emigrar!  
Al final del andén había una barrera pequeña, de color rojo y blanco. Un guardia de fronteras se sentaba a su lado, dentro de una cabina de cristal con la inscripción «Encargado». Siempre que las dresinas interrumpían su viaje para detenerse allí, se les acercaba con porte muy digno, examinaba sus documentos -y, a veces, también la carga-, y, al final, levantaba la barrera. Artyom se dio cuenta de que todos los guardias de frontera y encargados de aduanas estaban extraordinariamente orgullosos de su función. Era evidente que les gustaba mucho su trabajo.  
Los condujeron al otro lado de la barrera. Allí empezaba un camino por el que se accedía al túnel. Ése era el territorio que les iban a confiar. Uniformes azulejos amarillos recubrían los desagües, coronados con orgullo por verdaderas tazas de váter. Les entregaron ropa de trabajo indescriptiblemente sucia, unas palas con tanta porquería pegada que daban miedo, y una carreta con la rueda a punto de salirse de su eje. Su misión era llenarla y transportar la carga hasta una fosa cercana que se adentraba en las profundidades. Y lo hicieron, envueltos en un monstruoso, inimaginable hedor, que se les metía dentro de la ropa, que se adhería a cada uno de sus cabellos desde la raíz hasta la punta, que les llegaba incluso debajo de la piel. Se convencieron de que el hedor se había adherido a su piel, de que durante el resto de su vida todo el mundo les tendría miedo y huiría incluso antes de verles.  
El primer día que emplearon en aquella monótona tarea se les hizo tan largo que Artyom llegó a pensar que el turno que se les había asignado era infinito. Que estaban malditos, y que se verían atrapados por toda la eternidad en el ciclo de recoger con la pala, cargar en la carreta, empujar, de nuevo recoger, de nuevo empujar, vaciar y volver al punto de partida. No parecía que aquel trabajo pudiera tener fin. En todo momento acudían nuevos visitantes. Ni éstos, ni los guardias que se encontraban a la entrada de aquella zona, y también en el punto final de su ruta, junto a la fosa, ocultaban el rechazo que sentían por aquellos pobres forzados. Se alejaban de ellos, asqueados, se cubrían la nariz, o -con un poco más de tacto- contenían la respiración para no tener que aspirar cerca de Artyom o de Mark. Los gruesos guantes de algodón no impidieron que al final del día tuvieran las manos llenas de cortes. En ese momento, Artyom creyó haber comprendido la esencia del ser humano, así como el sentido de la vida: vio al ser humano como una compleja máquina destinada a la eliminación de alimentos y producción de mierda. Una máquina que funcionaba sin impedimento alguno durante la mayor parte de la vida, y cuya existencia no tenía sentido alguno, y es que por «sentido» se entendía un final. Su final era el propio proceso: consumir tanta comida como le fuera posible, procesarla y expulsar los excrementos, todo lo que quedara de las humeantes costillas de cerdo, los estofados de setas y las deliciosas tortas de harina. Los hombres que pasaban por allí se transformaron, a los ojos de Artyom, en máquinas sin rostro, que sólo servían para la destrucción de lo bello y lo provechoso, que sólo engendraban masa fétida e inútil. Se enfadaba con ellos, y los miraba con asco, igual que ellos lo miraban con asco a él.  
Mark, en cambio, lo aguantaba todo con ademán estoico, y de vez en cuando intentaba animar a Artyom.  
-No te pongas así. A mí ya me habían dicho que los comienzos como emigrante son siempre duros.  
Lo peor de todo era que ni en el primer ni en el segundo día se les ofreció ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Los guardias estaban muy atentos. Aunque les hubiera bastado con dejar atrás la fosa y escapar por el túnel hasta Dobryninskaya, no tenían manera de hacerlo. Dormían en un cuarto adyacente, que de noche estaba cerrado por fuera. Y tanto de día como de noche había un vigilante en la cabina de cristal que se encontraba junto a la entrada a la estación.  
Llegó el tercer día. Y el cuarto. El tiempo se arrastraba con la lentitud de una babosa, segundo a segundo, como una pesadilla que no hubiera de terminar jamás. Artyom se contentaba ya con el destino del marginado. Como si hubiera dejado de ser humano y se hubiera transformado en una criatura horrible, no sólo repugnante y asquerosa para los ojos ajenos, sino, también, obligada a mantenerse a distancia, como si esa fealdad del leproso hubiera podido contagiarse.  
Al principio trazaba todavía planes de fuga, pero luego se hundió en el profundo abismo de la desesperación, y, al fin, cayó en una triste apatía. La razón se había retirado de su vida, se había encerrado en sí misma, había recogido las finas hebras de los sentimientos y percepciones, y se había acurrucado en un rincón de su consciencia. Artyom trabajaba por pura inercia. No hacía otra cosa que recoger con la pala, echar en la carretilla, empujar, volver a recoger con la pala, volver a empujar, vaciar y volver lo antes posible al punto de partida para volver a recoger con la pala. Sus sueños se volvían cada vez más absurdos. En ellos, caminaba como si hubiera estado despierto, caminaba sin cesar, recogía con la pala, empujaba y empujaba, recogía con la pala y caminaba.  
Al final del quinto día, la carreta de Artyom tropezó con una pala que había quedado en el suelo, su contenido se desparramó, y el propio muchacho se cayó encima. Y, mientras se levantaba, de repente una luz se iluminó dentro de su cabeza, y, en vez de ir por un cubo de agua y un trapo, se puso a caminar, sin prisa alguna, hasta la salida del túnel. Se sentía tan asqueroso y repulsivo que su aura tendría que alejar por fuerza a cualquier otro ser humano. Y justo en aquel momento quiso el destino que el centinela que habitualmente le cerraba el paso en la boca del túnel no estuviera allí. Artyom no se paró ni por un instante a pensar que lo perseguirían. A ciegas, pero sin apenas tropezones, aceleró el paso, y al fin echó a correr. El entendimiento aún no había regresado a su cuerpo, seguía acurrucado, lleno de angustia, en su rincón. Artyom no oyó voces ni pisadas a sus espaldas. Tan sólo una dresina cargada, que iluminaba el camino con una débil linterna, se le acercó chirriando por detrás. Artyom se apretó contra la pared y la dejó pasar. Los hombres que se encontraban en la dresina no lo vieron, o no les pareció que tuvieran que prestarle atención. Pasaron de largo sin mirarle. No dijeron ni una sola palabra.  
Llegó a pensar que la caída le había hecho invulnerable, y la apestosa salsa en la que estaba empapado, invisible. Este pensamiento le dio fuerzas, y poco a poco fue volviendo en sí. Había tenido suerte. Sin que se supiera cómo, en contra del más elemental sentido común, había logrado escapar de aquella estación del demonio… ¡y nadie le perseguía! Su situación era extraña, y maravillosa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si trataba de reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido, si trataba de analizarlo con el frío escalpelo de la razón, la magia del instante se extinguiría, y la linterna de una patrulla lo iluminaría por detrás…  
Al final del túnel había luz. Artyom moderó el paso, y tardó un minuto en llegar a la Dobryninskaya.  
El guardia fronterizo se burló con un chiste sin gracia alguna -«¿Habéis llamado ya al fontanero?»- y le dejó pasar. Al mismo tiempo, se aventó con una mano y se tapó la boca con la otra.  
Artyom tenía que seguir adelante, abandonar lo antes posible los dominios de la Hansa, antes de que los guardias se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, antes de que unas botas con remaches echaran a correr tras él, antes de que se oyeran disparos de advertencia y… tenía que ir más rápido.  
Sin reparar en nada, con la mirada fija al suelo, Artyom se acercó a los puestos fronterizos de la Serpukhovskaya. Se daba cuenta del asco que inspiraba en la gente que le rodeaba, y de la repugnancia que sentían, incluso, al mirarle la piel. Había creado una especie de vacío en torno a sí, con el que habría podido abrirse paso incluso a través de una multitud. ¿Qué podría decir en la frontera? ¿Volverían a hacerle preguntas, le pedirían el pasaporte… qué tenía que contestarles?  
Artyom llevaba la cabeza tan baja que el mentón le tocaba el pecho. No veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo se fijaba en las losas de granito, limpias, oscuras, que pavimentaban el suelo. Siguió siempre adelante. Fascinado, aguardaba el momento en el que le gritarían la orden de detenerse. La frontera de la Hansa estaba cada vez más cerca. Ya… llegaba…  
-¿Qué es esa mierda? -le gritó al oído una voz ahogada.  
Había llegado el momento.  
-Yo… esto… me he perdido… no soy de aquí… -murmuró Artyom. Él mismo no sabía si estaba tartamudeando por puro nerviosismo, o si representaba deliberadamente un papel.  
-¡Lárgate de aquí, ¿me has oído?, animal apestoso! -La voz sonaba convincente, casi hipnótica. Artyom quería obedecerla.  
-Pero es que yo… yo quería… -casi temía que su interpretación tuviera demasiado éxito.  
La voz se oyó de nuevo, esta vez más alejada.  
-¡En los dominios de la Hansa, la mendicidad está estrictamente prohibida!  
Por fin, Artyom comprendió.  
-Sólo un rato… tengo niños.  
-¿Qué me dices ahora de unos niños? ¿Es que no te queda ni un gramo de decencia? -bramó el invisible guardián, encolerizado- ¡Popov, Lomako, venid aquí! ¡Quitadme de la vista a esta mierda humana!  
Ni Popov ni Lomako quisieron ensuciarse las manos con Artyom, y por ello sólo le pusieron los cañones de sus armas en la espalda. El muchacho oyó de lejos los furiosos insultos del oficial. Le sonaron como la música de las esferas…  
¡La Serpukhovskaya! ¡Había logrado dejar atrás la Hansa!  
Por fin levantó los ojos, pero, al ver la mirada de todos cuantos le rodeaban, los volvió a bajar. No se encontraba ya en el cuidado territorio de la Hansa, sino que se estaba adentrando de nuevo en el manicomio sucio y miserable que se extendía por la mayor parte de la red de metro. Pero Artyom era demasiado nauseabundo incluso para aquello. La armadura mágica que le había protegido a lo largo de su camino, que le había vuelto invisible, que había logrado que todo el mundo se apartara del fugitivo y no se fijase en él, que le había permitido pasar de largo ante guardias y centinelas, se había transformado de nuevo en una costra maloliente.  
Y entonces, tan pronto como hubo acabado de saborear este primer triunfo, desapareció de su cuerpo aquel vigor extraño, aparentemente prestado, con el que se había mantenido en pie desde la Paveletskaya hasta la Dobryninskaya. Había vuelto a quedarse solo consigo mismo, hambriento, muerto de cansancio, sin nada, envuelto en una fetidez intolerable, con las carnes aún doloridas por los golpes que había recibido una semana antes.  
Incluso los indigentes recostados en la pared, a cuyo lado se sentó -porque no tenía ya sentido guardar las distancias- se arrastraban un poco más allá murmurando palabrotas. El muchacho se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor, cerró los ojos y se quedó allí largo rato, sin pensar en nada, hasta que el sueño lo derrotó.  
Artyom caminaba por un túnel sin fin. Era más largo que todos los que había recorrido hasta entonces, todos juntos. El túnel hacía curvas, subía y bajaba, y no era posible en ningún momento ver a más de diez pasos por delante. Tampoco quería detenerse, y por ello el camino se le presentaba cada vez más difícil. Los pies le sangraban y le dolían, y también le dolía la espalda, y cada paso era una victoria. Pero, mientras le quedara esperanza en que el final estaba cerca -quizá detrás del siguiente recodo-, Artyom sería capaz de encontrar fuerzas dentro de sí. De repente, sin embargo, le asaltó una idea sencilla, pero terrible: ¿Y si se encontrara con que aquel túnel no tenía salida? ¿Y si el túnel se cerraba sobre sí mismo y su viaje terminaba en el punto de partida? ¿Y si alguna criatura invisible y todopoderosa le había introducido en aquel laberinto, cual rata nerviosa, para que se arrastrara por allí hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas y muriera? ¿Y si todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido, ni objetivo, salvo la simple diversión? Una rata en un laberinto. Un hámster en una noria. Pero -pensó entonces-, si el camino no iba a llevarle hasta la salida, ¿no podía ser que la clave de la libertad se cifrara en poner fin a aquel absurdo movimiento? Se sentó sobre las traviesas, pero no por cansancio, sino porque el camino había terminado. Entonces desaparecieron las paredes, y pensó: «Para llegar a tu objetivo, para poner fin al viaje, tienes que dejar de caminar». Y entonces este pensamiento se desdibujó…  
Se despertó con inexplicable inquietud. Al principio no entendió lo que ocurría. Luego, paso a paso, fue recordando varias partes de su sueño y, con todos los fragmentos, trató de reconstruir el puzle. Pero las piezas no encajaban, no lograba mantenerlas unidas. No tenía fuerzas para ensamblarlas de la manera adecuada. Le faltaba la idea que daba sentido al conjunto, y que le había asaltado mientras soñaba; el núcleo; la pieza cordial de su visión, que era la que le otorgaba significado. Sin la idea, no le quedaba nada más que los jirones de un lienzo. Con la idea, en cambio, aparecía una imagen majestuosa, preñada de un mágico sentido, y se le abrían horizontes infinitos. Artyom se mordió el puño, se agarró con las manos embadurnadas una cabeza igualmente embadurnada, sus labios murmuraron una frase sin sentido. Los transeúntes le miraron con miedo y con hostilidad. Pero la idea no quería regresar. Por ello, trató de reconstruirla, lentamente, con precaución, a partir de sus recuerdos fragmentarios, como si hubiera querido sacar tirando de un solo cabello a un hombre hundido en el lodo. Y entonces -¡oh, maravilla!- logró capturar una de las imágenes, y de pronto recordó la idea, en la forma original en la que había resonado en su sueño.  
«Para poner fin al viaje, tienes que dejar de caminar.»  
Pero, con todo, a la intensa luz de su conciencia ya despierta, aquella idea le pareció banal y absurda. Para poner fin al viaje, ¿tenía que dejar de caminar? ¡Sí, claro! Si dejaba de caminar, el viaje habría terminado. ¿Se le podía ocurrir algo más sencillo? Pero ¿acaso era aquélla la solución?  
-¡Amado hermano! ¡Tienes porquería en el cuerpo y en el alma!  
La voz había sonado sobre su cabeza, tan inopinadamente, que la idea recuperada y el amargo sentimiento de decepción se desvanecieron. No pensó que se refirieran a él, porque ya se había acostumbrado a que todas las personas con las que se iba encontrando le rehuyeran.  
-Nosotros acogemos a todos los huérfanos y los pobres -siguió diciendo aquella voz. Era tan suave, tan tranquilizadora, tan gentil, que Artyom se arriesgó a mirar a izquierda y derecha, para averiguar a quién le estaban hablando.  
Pero no había ninguna otra persona. Así pues, le estaban hablando a él. Artyom levantó lentamente la cabeza y descubrió los ojos de un hombre pequeño, sonriente, envuelto en una amplia vestidura, de cabello rubio oscuro y mejillas sonrosadas, que le tendía amigablemente la mano.  
«¿Por qué no se asusta como los demás?», se preguntó. «¿Por qué me ha hablado, si todos los demás se alejan de mí tanto como pueden?»  
-Voy a ayudarte, hermano -siguió diciendo el hombre de mejillas sonrosadas-. Mis hermanos y yo te daremos cobijo, y nuevas fuerzas para tu alma.  
Artyom asintió pero su interlocutor se dio por satisfecho.  
-Entonces, te llevaré a la Atalaya, querido hermano -le dijo el hombre con voz cantarina. Tomó a Artyom de la mano y se lo llevó.


	3. Chapter 3

SU PROPIO CAMINO

Artyom no se acordaba ya del camino que había recorrido. Sólo sabía que se lo habían llevado de la estación por uno de los cuatro túneles, pero no recordaba por cuál. El recién conocido se le presentó como hermano Timofey. Mientras se alejaban de la tétrica y fea Serpukhovskaya por el silencioso túnel, habló sin cesar.

-Regocíjate, oh, querido hermano, de que hayamos llegado a conocernos. A partir de ahora, tu vida cambiará por completo. Tu errático vagabundeo por las eternas tinieblas toca a su fin, porque acabas de encontrar lo que buscabas.

Artyom no entendía lo que le contaba el otro, pero de hecho estaba convencido de que su vagabundeo aún iba a durar mucho. Sin embargo, las palabras del risueño Timofey le resultaban tan reconfortantes y amables que quería seguir escuchándolo. Y deseaba responderle con el mismo lenguaje, y darle las gracias, porque él, a diferencia del resto del mundo, no le había rechazado.

-¿Crees en el verdadero y único Dios, Artyom, hermano mío? -le preguntó Timofey, como de manera casual, y miró expresivamente a los ojos del muchacho.

Artyom asintió con la cabeza, sin ninguna convicción, y murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles, que cada uno, de acuerdo con sus preferencias, habría podido interpretar como una expresión de asentimiento o como una negativa.

-Qué bello, qué maravilloso, hermano Artyom -le arrullaba Timofey-. Tan sólo la verdadera fe te redimirá de los tormentos perdurables del Infierno y obtendrá el perdón de tus pecados. -Adoptó entonces una pose solemne-. Porque el reino de nuestro Dios, Jehová, está a punto de llegar, y las santas profecías de la Biblia se cumplirán. ¿Tú estudias la Biblia, hermano mío?

Una vez más, Artyom masculló unas palabras incomprensibles, y, en esta ocasión, el risueño hermano le miró dubitativo.

-En la Atalaya -le siguió diciendo- te convencerás por ti mismo de lo bueno que es estudiar las Sagradas Escrituras, y verás que quien sigue el camino de la verdad recibe dones en abundancia. La Biblia es el regalo de Jehová, del Dios único. Podemos compararla tan sólo con la carta que un padre amoroso le escribe a su hijo. Entonces, ¿sabes quién escribió la Biblia?

Artyom vio que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Negó con franqueza.

-Ésta, y muchas otras cosas, te las explicarán en la Atalaya. Las lágrimas se asomarán a los ojos. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le reveló Jesucristo, el hijo de Dios, a la comunidad de Laodicea? Les dijo: «Te aconsejo que compres ungüento para tus ojos, para untártelos, y así podrás ver». Pero Jesús no hablaba de una enfermedad del cuerpo. No, Jesús se refería a la ceguera espiritual, que hay que curar. Tú, y millares de personas, erráis en la oscuridad, porque estáis ciegos. La fe en Jehová, en el Dios único, es el ungüento que te abrirá los ojos y hará que éstos reconozcan la verdadera esencia del mundo, porque ahora sólo ves con los ojos del cuerpo, pero los del espíritu están ciegos.

Artyom pensó que durante los últimos días no le habría venido mal un verdadero ungüento para los ojos. El hermano Timofey calló durante un rato, con el indudable propósito de que Artyom pudiera reflexionar sobre los complejos pensamientos que acababa de comunicarle.

Al cabo de cinco minutos centelleó una luz, y el hermano Timofey proclamó la buena noticia:

-¿Ves el fuego en la lejanía? Es la Atalaya. ¡Hemos llegado!

Por supuesto que allí no había ninguna atalaya. Se había estado refiriendo a un tren de lo más normal, que se hallaba en el túnel, e iluminaba un trecho de unos quince metros con la débil luz de un faro. Cuando el hermano Timofey y Artyom se acercaron, salió de la cabina del conductor un hombre grueso, vestido con los mismos atavíos. Abrazó al hombre de mejillas sonrosadas y le saludó con las palabras «mi querido hermano». Artyom llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una fórmula retórica, y no de una verdadera declaración de aprecio.

-¿Quién es este joven? -preguntó el gordo, y sonrió afablemente al muchacho.

-Nuestro nuevo hermano se llama Artyom. Quiere recorrer junto a nosotros la senda de la virtud, estudiar la Santa Biblia y renunciar a Satanás.

-¡En ese caso, permítele al centinela de la Atalaya que te salude, mi querido hermano Artyom! -gritó el gordo. Artyom constató, estupefacto, que aquel otro hombre tampoco parecía darse cuenta del insoportable hedor que despedía su cuerpo.

Mientras subían sin prisas al primer vagón, el hermano Timofey le dijo con voz arrulladora:

-Antes de presentarte a la congregación de los hermanos en el Salón del Reino, tienes que lavar tu cuerpo, porque Jehová, nuestro Dios, es puro y santo, y requiere de sus discípulos que se mantengan puros en lo espiritual, lo moral y lo corporal. -Con visible congoja, observó las ropas de Artyom, que ciertamente se encontraban en un estado deplorable-. Vivimos en un mundo impuro, y tenemos que esforzarnos por aparecer puros a los ojos de Dios, hermano mío.

Tras decir estas palabras, el hermano Timofey encerró a Artyom en una cabina montada con pantallas de material sintético que no se encontraba lejos de la puerta del vagón. Luego le ordenó que se desnudara, le puso en la mano una pastilla de jabón de color gris y olor pestilente, y durante cinco minutos le echó agua con una manguera de goma.

Artyom trató de no pensar en los posibles ingredientes del jabón. En cualquier caso, éste devoró la porquería que llevaba en la piel, y, mejor todavía, eliminó el terrible olor. Finalmente, el hermano Timofey le entregó un atuendo relativamente nuevo, semejante al que él llevaba. Miró con desagrado el casquillo que colgaba del cuello de Artyom. Debió de tomarlo por un amuleto pagano. Pero se contentó con emitir un suspiro cargado de reproches.

Aquel extraño tren llevaba mucho tiempo parado en el túnel, y servía como alojamiento a los hermanos. Era asombroso que tuviera agua corriente, y que ésta pudiera salir de la manguera a tanta presión. Pero cuando Artyom les preguntó de qué agua se trataba, y cómo habían podido construir la correspondiente instalación, el hermano Timofey esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y le respondió que el deseo de agradar al señor Jehová era suficiente para que los hombres pudieran realizar proezas verdaderamente heroicas y dignas de recuerdo. Artyom tuvo que contentarse con esta explicación más que vaga.

Luego pasaron al segundo vagón, donde, entre los duros asientos, había unas largas hileras de mesas sin manteles. El hermano Timofey se acercó a un hombre que se afanaba entre varias tinas, de las que surgía un atractivo vaho. Al fin, regresó con un plato lleno de una papilla que resultó ser sumamente comestible, aun cuando Artyom se viera incapaz de adivinar cuáles eran sus ingredientes.

Mientras se tomaba la papilla con una cuchara vieja, el hermano Timofey le miró, emocionado, y aprovechó la oportunidad para aleccionarle de nuevo.

-No creas que desconfío de ti, hermano, pero, cuando te he preguntado por tu fe en Dios, tu respuesta me ha parecido poco resuelta. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podríamos imaginarnos un mundo en el que Él no existiera? ¿Acaso este mundo ha surgido por sí mismo, y no de acuerdo con su sabio plan? ¿Acaso la inacabable variedad de formas de vida, acaso todas las bellezas de este mundo pueden ser un mero producto del azar?

Artyom contempló el vagón, y no descubrió ninguna forma de vida, aparte de ellos dos y del cocinero. Al fin, se contentó con un gruñido escéptico, y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el plato.

Pero el hermano Timofey seguía insistiendo.

-¿Eso no te convence? Pues entonces piensa en esto otro: Si en este mundo no pudiéramos reconocer en parte alguna la voluntad de Dios, habría que creer que… -Se detuvo, como si el dolor se hubiera adueñado de él, y esperó unos momentos antes de proseguir-: Habría que creer que los hombres están abandonados a sí mismos, que nuestra existencia carece de sentido y que no tenemos motivo alguno para seguir viviendo. Habría que creer que nos hundimos en el caos, y que la luz al final del túnel no nos brinda ninguna esperanza. Vivir en un mundo como ése sería terrible, sería imposible.

Artyom no respondía nada, pero las palabras de hermano Timofey le hacían pensar. Hasta entonces, había percibido siempre su vida como un puro caos, como un encadenamiento de azares sin sentido ni meta. Y por mucho que le oprimiera aquel estilo de vida, y fuera grande la tentación de prestar fe a una verdad más sencilla que imbuyera de sentido a su vida, le habría parecido un gesto cobarde. Por encima de todos los dolores y de todas las dudas, el pensamiento de que su vida no le servía de nada a nadie, salvo a sí mismo, le proporcionaba cierto asidero. Todas las criaturas vivas tenían que hacer frente, cada una a su manera, a la falta de sentido y al caos del ser… pero, de todos modos, Artyom no quería iniciar una disputa con el afable Timofey.

Se adueñaba de él un sentimiento de satisfacción, consuelo y bienestar, y experimentó una profunda gratitud por el hombre que le había socorrido cuando estaba fatigado, hambriento y sufría rechazo, el hombre que le había hablado con gentileza, que le había dado ropa nueva y comida. El muchacho quería demostrarle su reconocimiento, y, cuando el hermano Timofey le pidió que le acompañara para presentarlo ante la Asamblea de los Hermanos, se puso en pie de buena gana.

Dicha asamblea tenía lugar en el vagón vecino, el tercero. Se habían reunido muchas personas de aspectos muy variados. Sin embargo, casi todos llevaban el mismo atuendo. En el centro del vagón había un pequeño podio. El hombre que estaba de pie encima de éste sobresalía de tal modo entre los demás que la cabeza casi le llegaba al techo.

-Escúchale bien -le ordenó el hermano Timofey a Artyom, al mismo tiempo que le guiaba suavemente con ambas manos por entre el gentío.

El orador era un hombre de edad avanzada. Una barba gris y cuidada con esmero le cubría el pecho, y sus ojos profundos, de color preciso, transmitían sabiduría y serenidad. No tenía el rostro demacrado ni rechoncho, y, aun cuando lo surcaran profundas arrugas, su ancianidad no producía ninguna impresión de impotencia ni debilidad, sino que irradiaba un extraño vigor.

-Se trata del hermano Ioann, el más anciano -le dijo respetuosamente el hermano Timofey a Artyom-. Tienes una gran suerte, hermano Artyom. El sermón acaba de empezar. Vas a aprender varias lecciones en un solo día.

El predicador levantó una mano. Al instante cesaron los murmullos y susurros. Entonces empezó a hablar con voz sonora y profunda.

-La primera lección que os impartiré, queridos hermanos, tratará sobre cómo descubrir qué es lo que Dios espera de nosotros. Respondedme a tres preguntas: ¿Cuáles son las noticias importantes que aparecen en la Biblia? ¿Quién las ha escrito? ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiarlas?

Su dicción era distinta de la del hermano Timofey. Hablaba de manera sencilla, con formulaciones comprensibles y frases breves. Al principio, Artyom se sorprendió, pero luego miró en derredor y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los presentes debían de entender tan sólo aquel lenguaje.

Entretanto, el predicador de cabello cano había explicado que la Biblia contaba la verdad sobre Dios y sobre sus mandamientos. Luego respondió a la segunda pregunta: la Biblia había sido escrita a lo largo de mil seiscientos años por unas cuarenta personas distintas, pero todas ellas habían recibido la inspiración divina.

-Por lo tanto -concluyó-, la Biblia no es obra de unos hombres, sino de Nuestro Señor que está en los Cielos. Y ahora respondedme, hermanos: ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar la Biblia? -y antes de que los asistentes pudieran contestarle, dio él mismo la respuesta-. ¡Porque el conocimiento de Dios y el cumplimiento de su voluntad son el camino para alcanzar la vida eterna! -Lanzó una grave mirada a la multitud y añadió, a modo de advertencia-: No todo el mundo se alegrará de que estudiéis la Biblia. ¡Pero no permitáis que nadie os lo impida! -Se hizo una breve pausa. El anciano bebió un trago de agua y siguió hablando-: Mi segunda lección, hermanos, tratará sobre quién es Dios. Respondedme a tres preguntas: ¿Quién es el Dios verdadero, y qué nombre tiene? ¿Cuáles son sus atributos más importantes? ¿Cómo debemos adorarle?

En esta ocasión, una de las personas que se hallaban entre la multitud trató de decir algo, pero los demás le hicieron callar, y el hermano Ioann prosiguió como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Los hombres adoran a muchas criaturas. Pero en la Biblia está escrito que hay un solo Dios verdadero. Él lo ha creado todo, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Y como es él quien nos ha hecho don de la vida, también tenemos que adorarlo solo a él. -Hizo una pausa, y luego preguntó con voz más fuerte-: ¿Y cómo se llama el Dios verdadero?

-¡Jehová! -exclamó un coro de muchas voces.

Artyom, nervioso, miró en derredor.

-El nombre del Dios verdadero es Jehová -confirmó el predicador-. Él tiene muchos títulos, pero un único nombre. Recordad el nombre de nuestro Dios, y no caigáis en la cobardía de llamarle por uno de sus títulos, sino directamente, por su nombre. ¿Y quién me responderá ahora? ¿Cuáles son los atributos más importantes de nuestro Dios?

Un joven que le miraba con seriedad levantó la mano para responderle, pero el anciano se le adelantó:

-La persona de Jehová se revela en la Biblia. Sus atributos más importantes son el amor, la justicia, la sabiduría y el poder. En la Biblia está escrito que Dios es compasivo y bueno, magnánimo y paciente. Tenemos que obedecerle con celo, como niños obedientes. -Al ver que sus palabras no hallaban resistencia alguna, el predicador se acarició su considerable barba y preguntó-: Decidme: ¿cómo tenemos que servir a Jehová, nuestro Señor? Jehová dice que sólo podemos servirle a él. ¡No podemos honrar ni adorar a ninguna imagen ni símbolo! -La voz del orador se elevó, amenazante, a las alturas-. ¡Nuestro Dios no comparte con ningún otro su gloria! ¡Las imágenes no pueden socorrernos!

La muchedumbre le respondió con murmullos de aprobación. El hermano Timofey volvió hacia Artyom su rostro rebosante de alegría y le dijo:

-Ioann es un gran orador. ¡Gracias a él, nuestra hermandad crece cada día! ¡El número de quienes se adhieren a la verdadera fe crece sin cesar!

Artyom reprimió una sonrisa. Las inflamadas prédicas de Ioann le impresionaban menos que las reacciones de los asistentes. Pero tal vez mereciera la pena seguirle escuchando.

-En mi tercera lección os diré quién es Jesucristo. Las tres preguntas son éstas: ¿Por qué decimos que Jesucristo es el primogénito de Dios? ¿Por qué se hizo hombre y descendió a la Tierra? Y ¿qué hará Jesús en un futuro no lejano?

Resultó que Jesús había sido la primera creación de Dios. Antes de hacerse hombre en la Tierra había tenido naturaleza espiritual y había vivido en el Cielo. Artyom pensó que él había visto el verdadero cielo en una única ocasión. Aquella vez, en el Jardín Botánico. Y recordaba que alguien le había dicho hacía tiempo que quizás hubiera vida en las estrellas. ¿Era eso lo que les estaba explicando el predicador?

Pero éste les planteó a los presentes, con voz sonora, la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Quién de vosotros podría explicarme por qué Jesucristo, el Hijo de Dios, se hizo hombre y vino a la Tierra? -Una vez más se detuvo en una estudiada pausa.

Artyom empezaba a entender lo que ocurría allí. Se dio cuenta de cuáles de los asistentes se habían convertido hacía poco, y cuántos llevaban mucho tiempo asistiendo a los sermones. Los veteranos no trataban de responder a las preguntas del más anciano. Los más nuevos, en cambio, gritaban los conocimientos que acababan de adquirir, con ingenuo celo, y hacían gestos con las manos, pero cejaban en sus esfuerzos tan pronto como el anciano volvía a hablar.

El predicador estaba dando muchos rodeos.

-Cuando Adán, el primer hombre, ignoró la prohibición de Dios, cometió lo que en la Biblia se llama pecado. Por ello, Dios lo condenó a muerte. Así, Adán envejeció, y murió, y transmitió el pecado a sus hijos, y por ello nosotros también envejecemos, o nos ponemos enfermos, y morimos. Y Dios envió a su hijo primogénito, Jesús, para que les revelara a los hombres la verdad sobre Dios, para que diera ejemplo a los hombres y ofreciera su propia vida para liberar a la humanidad del pecado y de la muerte.

Aquella historia no le gustó a Artyom. ¿Cómo era posible que Dios castigara a todo el mundo con la muerte, y luego sacrificara a su propio hijo para que todo volviera a ser como antes? ¿Acaso Dios no era omnipotente?

-Jesús resucitó de entre los muertos y ascendió a los cielos. Dios le ha coronado como Rey. Muy pronto, Jesús destruirá todo el mal y todo el sufrimiento que perduran en el mundo. ¡Pero ahora, recemos, queridos hermanos!

Los congregados, obedientes, bajaron la cabeza. Artyom oyó un murmullo de muchas voces, en el que se reconocían palabras sueltas, pero no logró entender su sentido general. Al cabo de cinco minutos de plegaria, los hermanos se pusieron a charlar animadamente. Era evidente que se sentían purificados. Artyom, en cambio, se sintió una vez más presa de la melancolía. Con todo, se resolvió a quedarse allí durante un rato. Podía ser que la parte más convincente del sermón aún no hubiera comenzado.

Entonces, el predicador arrojó una mirada sombría en torno a sí, y dijo, con voz amenazante:

-En mi cuarta lección os diré qué es el diablo. ¿Estáis todos preparados? ¿Todos los hermanos tienen la fuerza de espíritu necesaria para escucharlo?

Aquella pregunta sí exigía respuesta, pero Artyom no dijo ni palabra. ¿Cómo iba a saber si tenía la fuerza de espíritu necesaria para escucharlo, si no sabía de qué iba todo aquello?

-Las tres preguntas: ¿De dónde procede Satán? ¿Qué hace Satán para engañar a los hombres? ¿Por qué tenemos que luchar contra el diablo?

Artyom se preguntaba febrilmente adonde había ido a parar, y cómo lograría salir de allí. Oyó que el hermano Ioann explicaba que el gran pecado de Satán había sido exigir para sí la adoración que tan sólo se le debía a Dios. Además, había dudado que Dios tuviera derecho a gobernar a los hombres, que cuidara los intereses de sus súbditos, y que los hombres fueran a servirle en el futuro. El lenguaje del anciano le resultaba a Artyom cada vez más pedante. De vez en cuando, el hermano Timofey le miraba de reojo, con la esperanza de hallar en su rostro, por lo menos, un destello de iluminación. Pero la faz de Artyom se oscurecía visiblemente.

-Satán engaña a los hombres para que le rindan culto -proclamó el hermano Ioann-: Existen tres tipos de engaño: la falsa religión, el espiritismo y el nacionalismo. Las religiones que difunden mentiras sobre Dios sirven a los designios de Satán. A veces, los seguidores de las falsas religiones piensan de buena fe que rinden culto al Dios verdadero, pero, en realidad, sirven a Satán. Hablamos de espiritismo cuando los hombres conjuran las almas de los muertos para que les protejan, o hagan daño a otros hombres, o les comuniquen el futuro y obren portentos. ¡Detrás de todo ello se encuentra una fuerza maligna, esto es, Satán! En otras ocasiones, Satán extravía a los hombres mediante un exagerado orgullo nacional, y los tienta para que se unan a organizaciones políticas. -Alzó el dedo índice a modo de advertencia-. A veces, los hombres piensan que su nación o su raza son superiores a las demás. Pero eso no es cierto.

En este caso, Artyom le dio la razón.

-Existe la opinión de que las organizaciones políticas pueden solucionar los males de la humanidad. Quien cree tal cosa, no cree en el reino de Dios. Tan sólo el reino de Jehová pondrá fin a nuestros sinsabores. Y ahora os diré, hermanos, por qué tenemos que luchar contra el diablo. A fin de extraviaros, para que os alejéis de Jehová, Satán podría recurrir a la persecución y el rechazo. Quizá vuestros amigos y parientes os maldecirán porque estudiáis la Biblia. Puede que otros se burlen de vosotros. Pero tenedlo siempre presente: ¿A quién le debéis vuestra vida? -La voz del predicador resonó como con ecos metálicos-. ¡Satán quiere atemorizaros! ¡Para que dejéis de buscar a Jehová! ¡No! ¡permitáis! ¡que Satán! ¡triunfe! ¡Y si lucháis contra Satán, le demostraréis a Jehová que es Él quien debe reinar sobre vosotros!

La multitud se puso a gritar, presa del entusiasmo, pero el hermano Ioann contuvo la histeria colectiva con un simple gesto, y luego abrió los brazos:

-Escuchad la quinta lección: ¿Qué es lo que Dios tiene previsto para este mundo? ¡Jehová lo ha creado para que todos los hombres vivan por siempre en la felicidad! ¡La Tierra no será jamás destruida! ¡Existirá por siempre!

Artyom no lo soportó más. Resopló con desprecio. Al instante, varias miradas de cólera se volvieron hacia él, y el Hermano Timofey lo amenazó con el dedo.

-Adán y Eva, nuestros primeros padres, pecaron, porque menospreciaron la ley de Dios -siguió diciendo el predicador-. Por ello, Jehová los expulsó del Paraíso, y el Paraíso se perdió. Pero Jehová no ha olvidado los fines con los que creó la Tierra. Prometió transformarla en un paraíso en el que los hombres vivirían por siempre. ¿Y cómo llevará a cabo ese plan?

A juzgar por la larga pausa que se hizo entonces, había llegado el momento culminante del sermón. Artyom aguzó el oído. El Hermano Ioann proclamó con voz temible:

-Para que la Tierra se transforme en paraíso, hay que eliminar a los malvados. Se les reveló a nuestros padres que la catarsis tendría lugar en el Armagedón. La guerra de Dios para la aniquilación del Mal. Después, Satán yacerá en cadenas durante mil años. Y nadie más hará daño en la Tierra. Tan sólo el pueblo de Dios sobrevivirá. ¡Nuestro Señor Jesucristo reinará durante mil años! -El predicador volvió su ardiente mirada hacia las primeras filas de oyentes-. ¿Entendéis lo que eso significa? ¡La guerra de Dios para la aniquilación del Mal ha terminado ya! Lo que le ocurrió a nuestra Tierra pecadora fue el Armagedón. ¡El mal yace enterrado en polvo y ceniza! De acuerdo con la profecía, tan sólo ha de sobrevivir el pueblo de Dios. Y nosotros, los que vivimos en el Metro, somos el pueblo de Dios, puesto que hemos sobrevivido al Armagedón. ¡El Reino de Dios se acerca! Dentro de muy poco no habrá vejez, ni enfermedad, ni muerte. Los enfermos sanarán, los ancianos se rejuvenecerán. ¡Durante los mil años del reino de Jesús, los creyentes transformarán la Tierra en paraíso, y Dios resucitará a millones de muertos!

Artyom se acordó de la conversación entre Sukhoy y Hunter. Habían dicho que la radiación de la superficie iba a durar por lo menos cincuenta años. También habían dicho que la humanidad estaba condenada y que iban a aparecer nuevas especies biológicas. ¿Cómo podía imaginar el hermano Ioann que la Tierra se transformaría en un floreciente paraíso?

Artyom le habría preguntado por las siniestras criaturas que podían crecer en aquel paraíso abrasado, y por los hombres que reunirían valor suficiente para ir a la superficie y colonizarla, y si los padres de Artyom habían sido criaturas de Satán, puesto que habían muerto en la guerra para la aniquilación del Mal. Sintió que la amargura y la desconfianza crecían en su interior, que le ardían los ojos, y, avergonzado, se dio cuenta de que una lágrima le resbalaba por el rostro… respiró hondo y exclamó:

-¿Y qué les dice Jehová a los murantes sin cabeza?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. El hermano Ioann no le juzgó digno ni de una sola mirada, pero algunos de sus oyentes se volvieron hacia el muchacho con horror y repugnancia. Al instante se alejaron de él, como si de nuevo le hubiera envuelto el terrible hedor. El hermano Timofey le agarró la mano, pero Artyom lo rechazó, se abrió paso entre los hermanos y anduvo hacia la salida. Varias personas trataron de echarle la zancadilla, alguien le dio incluso un puñetazo en la espalda, y en todo momento oyó un murmullo de indignación a sus espaldas.

Abandonó el Salón del Reino y atravesó el segundo vagón. Allí había muchos hombres sentados a las mesas, y cada uno de ellos tenía una bandeja de aluminio vacía. Era evidente que en medio de las mesas ocurría algo interesante que había captado todas las miradas. Un hombre flaco, de aspecto insignificante, con nariz aguileña, estaba frente a todos ellos y decía:

-Antes de empezar a comer, hermanos, escuchemos la historia del pequeño David, como complemento del sermón de hoy sobre la violencia.

El hombre se apartó a un lado, y ocupó su lugar un muchacho rollizo, de nariz chata y cabello rubio claro, peinado muy liso. Se puso a hablar con la impostación de un niño que recita un poema:

-Se había encolerizado y quería pegarme. Probablemente su único motivo era que soy muy pequeño. Yo retrocedí y le grité: «¡Espera! ¡No me pegues! No te he hecho nada. ¿Qué te pasa?» El pequeño David puso una cara muy expresiva. Se notaba que la había estado ensayando.

-¿Y qué te respondió el malhechor? -le preguntó el flaco, encolerizado.

-Me dijo que alguien le había hurtado el desayuno. Simplemente quería desahogarse. -Había algo en la voz del muchacho que hacía dudar que realmente comprendiera lo que decía.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú?

-Le dije, sin más: «Aunque me pegues, no por eso recuperarás el desayuno». Y luego le propuse que fuéramos a ver al hermano cocinero y le contáramos la historia entera. El cocinero le dio otro desayuno. Luego, él me dio la mano, y desde entonces me ha tratado como a un amigo.

-¿El hombre que amenazó al pequeño David se halla entre nosotros? -preguntó el flaco, con voz de fiscal.

Al instante se levantó una mano, y un joven robusto, de unos veinte años, y rostro estúpido y triste, se abrió paso hacia el improvisado escenario. Explicó el efecto maravilloso que las palabras del pequeño David habían ejercido sobre él. No le fue sencillo. Era obvio que el pequeño tenía mucha más capacidad que él para la memorización. La función terminó, y el pequeño David, junto con el abusón arrepentido, se marchó, acompañado por un aplauso solidario. Entonces, el flaco se volvió hacia los congregados.

-¡En verdad, unas palabras bondadosas pueden imponerse a un gran poder! Ya lo dice el refrán: «Una lengua dulce rompe huesos». ¡La gentileza y la dulzura no proceden de la debilidad, queridos hermanos, sino que detrás de ellas se esconde un inmenso poder de voluntad! Y los ejemplos de la Sagrada Escritura dan testimonio de ello.

Hojeó un librito lleno de manchas en busca de los pasajes apropiados, y, conmovido, empezó a leerlos.

Artyom pasó de largo, seguido por miradas de asombro, y finalmente llegó al primer vagón. Mientras estuvo allí, nadie trató de detenerlo, pero, tan pronto como hubo salido del tren, el guardián de la Atalaya -el gordo simpático que le había saludado tan efusivamente al llegar- se interpuso en su camino, enarcó sus pobladas cejas y le preguntó, con rostro severo, si tenía permiso para salir. No habría sido posible esquivar su gruesa panza.

El centinela aguardó respuesta durante unos segundos, y luego se frotó los gigantescos puños y avanzó hacia Artyom. Este se vio acorralado, y de repente se acordó del pequeño David. ¿Y si resultaba que era preferible no enfrentarse al elefante, sino preguntarle si alguien le había robado el desayuno?

Por fortuna, el hermano Timofey llegó corriendo, le dirigió una mirada afable al centinela y dijo:

-Este joven tiene derecho a marcharse. Nosotros no retenemos a nadie contra su voluntad.

El guardia parecía asombrado, pero se apartó obedientemente.

-Permíteme que te acompañe un trecho, querido hermano Artyom -dijo dulcemente el hermano Timofey. Y cuando Artyom asintió, incapaz de sustraerse a la magia de su voz, el otro le siguió diciendo, en tono tranquilizador-: Puede ser que, a primera vista, la vida que llevamos aquí te haya resultado extraña. Pero la semilla de Dios ya está plantada en ti, y mis ojos ven que ha caído en suelo fértil. Permíteme que te dé algunos consejos por el camino -ahora que el Reino de Dios está más cerca que nunca-, para que no te extravíes. Aprende a odiar el mal, y evita todo lo que es odiado por Dios: el desorden, la infidelidad, la sodomía, el incesto, la homosexualidad, los juegos de azar, la mentira, el robo, los accesos de cólera, la violencia, la magia, el espiritismo y el alcohol. -Durante la enumeración, el hermano Timofey trató de mirar una vez más a los ojos de Artyom-. Si amas a Dios y deseas agradarle, libérate de todos esos pecados. Honra el nombre de Dios, predica su reino, apártate del comercio con este mundo pecador y aléjate de todo hombre que proponga lo contrario, porque es Satán quien habla por su boca…

Artyom había dejado de escucharle. Fue acelerando el paso hasta que el hermano Timofey se quedó atrás.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? -le gritó éste, sin resuello, ya algo lejos, mientras desaparecía en la media oscuridad. Artyom echó a correr.

Más atrás, en la penumbra, se oyó un último y desesperado grito-: ¡Devuélvenos la túnica!

Artyom se alejó a tropezones, sin ver lo que tenía delante. Se cayó varias veces, dio con sus huesos sobre el granito, las manos y las rodillas se le llenaron de sangre, pero no podía quedarse quieto. Recordaba con suma claridad el negro fusil de asalto que había visto sobre el tablero en la cabina del conductor. No estaba nada seguro de que los hermanos prefirieran las palabras dulces, y no la violencia, si llegaban a darle alcance.

Por otra parte, la Polis no estaba lejos. Se encontraba en la misma línea. Solo le quedaban dos estaciones. Lo más importante era caminar en línea recta, no apartarse del camino ni un solo paso, y así…

Artyom llegó a la Serpukhovskaya, y con ello se cercioró de haber caminado en la dirección correcta. Se adentró de nuevo en el agujero negro del túnel.

Entonces le ocurrió algo.

El sentimiento ya olvidado de tunelofobia le asaltó de nuevo, le aplastó contra el suelo, le impidió caminar, pensar, respirar. Se había creído inmune. Al cabo de todos sus vagabundeos, aquel temor, por lo menos, le había abandonado. No había sentido angustia, ni intranquilidad, mientras caminaba desde la Kitay-gorod hasta la Pushkinskaya, mientras iba en dresina desde la Tverskaya hasta la Paveletskaya, ni siquiera entre esta última y la Dobryninskaya. Pero en aquel momento le asaltó de nuevo, y empeoró a cada paso que daba. Habría querido darse la vuelta y regresar a toda marcha hacia la estación, donde por lo menos había luz, donde había personas, y no sentiría aquella mirada penetrante y malévola a sus espaldas.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo entre seres humanos, y no había vuelto a tener ninguna experiencia de aquello que le había asaltado entonces, a la salida de la Alexeyevskaya. Pero de nuevo adquirió súbita conciencia de que el Metro no era simplemente una antigua red de comunicaciones, ni un búnker contra ataques atómicos, ni el lugar de residencia de unas diez mil almas, sino que tenía vida propia, una vida extraña y enigmática, y lo presidía una conciencia extraordinaria, incomprensible para el ser humano.

Esta sensación era tan clara e inequívoca, que Artyom percibió el pánico que le asaltaba como una expresión de la hostilidad de la gigantesca criatura contra los hombres que erróneamente la tomaban por su último refugio. Odiaba a las pequeñas criaturas que se arrastraban por sus entrañas. Y le cerró el camino a Artyom. Su deseo de llegar por fin al final de su camino, a la meta de su viaje, se estrelló contra la antiquísima y poderosa voluntad. Y la resistencia crecía cada vez que Artyom daba un paso más allá…

A su alrededor reinaba una absoluta oscuridad. No se veía las manos, aun cuando se las pusiera delante de la cara. Parecía que hubiera abandonado el espacio y el tiempo, y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo había dejado de existir, como si no hubiera estado recorriendo un túnel, sino que su conciencia hubiera flotado en una desconocida dimensión…

Artyom no alcanzaba a ver si las paredes del túnel iban quedando atrás. Era como si no lograra avanzar ni un solo paso: el final del camino le parecía igual de inalcanzable que cinco o diez minutos antes. Por mucho que sus pies reconocieran las traviesas -y esto podía ser un indicio de estar avanzando en el espacio-, el movimiento era tan monótono que llegó a pensar que se trataba de una especie de secuencia que se repetía sin cesar en su cerebro, pero que, en realidad, no se movía de un mismo sitio. ¿Era verdad que se estaba acercando a su meta?

Se acordó del sueño que le había dado una contestación a esta pregunta que le torturaba. Meneó la cabeza, trató de librarse de aquella idea estúpida y absurda, nociva para sus músculos y su entendimiento. Pero la idea siguió persiguiéndole todavía con mayor intensidad. Y entonces, de repente -fuera por angustia ante lo desconocido, malvado, hostil, que tomaba forma a sus espaldas, fuera por demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba avanzando-, echó a correr con redobladas fuerzas… y se detuvo en el momento oportuno, porque su sexto sentido le advirtió de un obstáculo.

Con mucha precaución, adivinó con las manos una plancha de hierro frío, herrumbroso, unos trozos de cristal que sobresalían de unas juntas de goma, los radios de una rueda de hierro, y llegó a la conclusión de que el misterioso obstáculo era un tren. Se acordó de la horrible historia que le había contado Mikhail Porfiryevich. Prefirió no entrar en el tren, sino que se deslizó por un lateral, con el cuerpo pegado a la pared del túnel, entre éste y la larga serie de vagones. Cuando por fin llegó al otro lado, tomó aliento y se dio más prisa todavía.

Llegó un momento en el que sus piernas se hubieron acostumbrado a correr en la oscuridad. Entonces se encontró con la luz rojiza de una hoguera de campamento.

El alivio de Artyom fue indescriptible. Por fin estaba seguro de hallarse en el mundo real, y de que había seres humanos en las inmediaciones. No se preocupaba de cómo le recibirían. No le importaba en absoluto que pudiera tratarse de asesinos, ladrones, sectarios o revolucionarios. Lo importante era que se trataba de criaturas iguales que él: de carne y hueso. No dudó ni por un instante de que le aceptarían y de que junto a ellos podría esconderse de la gigantesca e invisible criatura que quería asfixiarle, y también de su propia mente enloquecida.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró resultó ser tan extraño que llegó a dudar que hubiera regresado de verdad al mundo real, y se preguntó si aún estaría dando vueltas en un rincón de su conciencia.

En la estación Polyanka -porque sólo podía tratarse de ésta- ardía una única hoguera, pero, como no había otra luz, a Artyom le pareció que brillaba más que una lámpara eléctrica. Junto a ella estaban sentados dos hombres, uno de espaldas, y el otro de cara al muchacho. Pero ninguno de los dos le había visto ni oído. Parecía que una pared invisible los aislara del mundo exterior.

La estación estaba abarrotada de trastos. En la medida en que la luz de la hoguera le permitía ver, Artyom alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de bicicletas averiadas, neumáticos, restos de muebles y de electrodomésticos, así como una montaña de papel viejo. Los dos hombres tomaban de vez en cuando algunos papeles de periódico, o un libro, y los arrojaban al fuego. Al lado de la hoguera había también un busto de escayola sobre un trozo de tela, y junto a éste un gato que dormía enroscado. No se divisaba ninguna otra alma viviente.

Uno de los habitantes de la estación le estaba contando algo al otro en tono de confidencia. Al acercarse, Artyom logró escuchar: «… todos esos rumores sobre la Universidad son pura exageración. Y además son totalmente falsos. Todo eso es como el viejo mito de la ciudad subterránea de Ramenky[50]. Una parte del Metro-2. Claro que no se puede negar su existencia con absoluta seguridad. Ya no hay nada que se pueda afirmar con absoluta seguridad. Este lugar donde estamos es el reino de los mitos y las leyendas. Esa historia del Metro-2 sería el mito central, el mito dorado, si un número mayor de personas lo conocieran. ¡Como los que creen en los Observadores Invisibles!».

Artyom se encontraba ya muy cerca de ellos cuando el hombre que tenía de espaldas le dijo a su interlocutor:

-Hay alguien.

El segundo asintió:

-Pues claro.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros -le dijo el primero a Artyom, sin volverse hacia él-. De todas maneras, no podrás ir más allá.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Artyom, intranquilo-. ¿Hay alguien en ese túnel?

-Pues claro que no. ¿Quién se va a meter allí? Pero te digo que no podrás ir más allá. Siéntate.

-Gracias. -Artyom dio un paso inseguro hacia delante y se sentó al lado del busto.

Los dos hombres debían de rondar los cuarenta años. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello cano y llevaba puestas unas gafas cuadradas; el otro era rubio y delgado, y lucía una pequeña barba. Los dos vestían chaquetas forradas en algodón, muy raídas, que no hacían buen juego con sus caras, y fumaban con un artilugio del que salía un tubo delgado, una especie de narguile, y que esparcía un olor mareante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó el rubio.

-Artyom -le respondió el muchacho, mientras miraba con desconfianza a aquellos dos hombres tan extraños.

-Se llama Artyom -le dijo el rubio al otro.

-Eso está claro -murmuró este.

-Yo me llamo Yevgeni Dimitryevich. Y este es Sergey Andreyevich -dijo el rubio.

-¿Esta presentación tiene que ser por fuerza tan formal? -preguntó Sergey Andreyevich.

-Pues sí, claro, Seryosha -le replicó Yevgeni Dimitryevich-, A la edad que tenemos, sí. Por nuestro estatus, y todo eso.

Sergey Andreyevich se volvió hacia Artyom.

-Bueno, ¿y qué más?

Era una pregunta extraña. Solicitaba una continuación, aun cuando no hubiera habido principio. Artyom no entendía nada.

El rubio le ayudó a entender:

-Artyom, Artyom… eso no significa nada. ¿Dónde vives? ¿A dónde vas? ¿En qué crees? ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Qué hacer?[51]

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? -le dijo Sergey Andreyevich, por razones desconocidas.

Yevgeni Dimitryevich no pudo reprimir la risa: «¡Ja ja!».

-Vivo en la VDNKh, o por lo menos vivía allí… -empezó a decir el dubitativo Artyom. Miró una vez más a los dos hombres. Quizás habría sido mejor marcharse de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… pero la conversación que había oído antes de que le vieran lo retuvo junto a la hoguera-. ¿Qué es eso del Metro-2? Disculpen, antes les he oído.

Sergey Andreyevich le respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿Tú también quieres oír la leyenda más grande del Metro? ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Han hablado ustedes de una ciudad subterránea y de unos observadores.

Yevgeni Dimitryevich miró hacia arriba, soltó un par de anillos de humo e inició su relajada narración.

-Verás, el Metro-2 es el lugar de retiro para los dioses del panteón soviético, hasta que llegue el tiempo del Ragnarók, en el que los poderes del mal triunfarán. Las leyendas dicen que bajo la ciudad, que está allí arriba, muerta, se construyó un segundo Metro: un Metro para los elegidos. Diríamos que esto que ves a tu alrededor es el Metro del rebaño. El Metro-2 del que hablan las leyendas estaba destinado a los pastores y a sus perros. En el principio de los principios, cuando los pastores aún no habían perdido el poder sobre el rebaño, gobernaban desde allí, pero entonces se les agotaron las fuerzas, y el rebaño se dispersó. Una única puerta unía los dos mundos, y si tenemos que creer en la tradición, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde ahora un arañazo rojo como la sangre divide el plano en dos mitades: en la línea Sokolnicheskaya, más allá de la Sportivnaya. Entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que la entrada al Metro-2 quedase cerrada para siempre, los que viven aquí perdieron toda noción de lo que ocurre allí, y finalmente la existencia del Metro-2 entró en el reino del mito. Pero -Yevgeni Dimitryevich levantó el índice- el hecho de que no sea posible acceder al Metro-2 no significa que ya no exista. Al contrario: se encuentra a nuestro alrededor. Sus túneles se entrecruzan con los nuestros, y es probable que sus estaciones se hallen a pocos pasos de las nuestras, al otro lado de la pared. Ambas construcciones son inseparables, son como los vasos sanguíneos y el sistema linfático de un solo organismo. Y algunas personas no pueden creer que los pastores hayan abandonado de esta manera a su rebaño a merced del destino. Dicen que los pastores aún intervienen en nuestras vidas sin que los veamos, que nos orientan, que siguen cada uno de nuestros pasos, sin dejarse ver ni darse a conocer. En eso consiste la creencia en los Observadores Invisibles.

El gato, que seguía enroscado junto al enmohecido busto, levantó la cabeza, abrió sus ojos grandes y brillantes, y miró a Artyom con sorprendente inteligencia. Su mirada no tenía nada en común con la de un animal, y Artyom sospechaba que alguien pudiera estar observándole a través de sus pupilas. Pero entonces el animal bostezó, y sacó su lengua rosada, se enroscó de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. La ilusión había terminado. Artyom carraspeó.

-Pero ¿por qué no quieren ustedes que las demás personas estén al corriente?

-Por dos motivos. En primer lugar, porque el rebaño pecó, porque rechazó a sus pastores en el momento en el que estos eran débiles. En segundo lugar, porque los pastores, desde el momento en el que el Metro- 2 se desconectó de nuestro mundo, han tenido un desarrollo distinto, y ahora ya no son seres humanos, sino criaturas de un orden más alto, cuya lógica es incomprensible para nosotros, y cuyos pensamientos no podemos conocer. Nadie sabe cuál es el destino que le han reservado al Metro, y en cualquier caso se encuentran en situación de modificarlo todo. Sí, podrían devolvernos incluso aquel mundo hermoso, ahora perdido, porque han recobrado su antiguo poder. Pero, como nos rebelamos contra ellos y los traicionamos, no se interesan ya por nuestro destino. Y, sin embargo, están por todas partes, al corriente de cada uno de nuestros parpadeos, de nuestros pasos, de los pálpitos de nuestro corazón. Están por todo el Metro. Por un tiempo, se limitarán a observarnos. Y tan sólo cuando expiemos nuestro horrible pecado descenderá hasta nosotros su mirada, y nos tenderán la mano. Y entonces empezará la resurrección. Eso es lo que dicen quienes creen en los Observadores Invisibles.

Yevgeni Dimitryevich sorbió una vez más el aromático humo.

-Pero ¿qué pueden hacer los seres humanos para expiar su culpa?

-Eso lo saben tan sólo los Observadores Invisibles. Los seres humanos no lo comprenden, porque los actos de los Observadores son incomprensibles para ellos.

-Entonces, ¿los seres humanos no podrán expiar jamás su culpa por sí mismos?

Yevgeni Dimitryevich se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Nuevamente formó dos bonitos anillos de humo, y con un soplo logró que se entrecruzaran. Se hizo el silencio. Al principio fue un silencio ligero y transparente, pero poco a poco fue ganando espesor, se volvió más poderoso, más pesado. En Artyom crecía el deseo de destruir aquel silencio, y no le importaba con qué. Con una frase irrelevante, o con un sonido sin significado. Y así, preguntó:

-¿De dónde son ustedes?

-Antes había vivido en la Smolenskaya -le respondió Yevgeni Dimitryevich-. A tan sólo cinco minutos de la estación.

Artyom le miró, perplejo. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿No muy lejos de su estación? ¿En el túnel?

-Nos pasábamos el día junto a los puestos donde se vendía chebureki[52]. A veces íbamos con alguna cerveza. Siempre había prostitutas por allí, aquello era el… hum… el barrio de la prostitución.

Artyom comprendió que Yevgeni Dimitryevich estaba hablando de tiempos muy antiguos. De antes.

-Sí… yo vivía bastante cerca de allí -añadió Sergey Andreyevich-. En la Kalinin Prospekt[53], en una de las torres de apartamentos. Hará unos cinco años, alguien me contó que un Stalker le había contado que en el lugar donde estuvieron aquellas torres ya sólo quedan escombros. Pero la «Casa del Libro»[54] sigue en pie, y, a que no lo dirías nunca, todo el papel sigue en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Pero de las torres de apartamentos ya sólo queda el polvo y un par de bloques de granito. Qué raro.

-¿Y cómo era en esa época? -le preguntó Artyom.

Le gustaba mucho hacerles esa pregunta a los hombres mayores y ver cómo todos se ponían en pie, o se sentaban, para responderle.

Entonces, un velo de ensoñación les cubría siempre los ojos, la voz cobraba una coloración peculiar, y el rostro se les rejuvenecía varias décadas. Y, aun cuando las imágenes que su interlocutor estaba evocando fueran probablemente muy distintas de las que Artyom se imaginaba, de todos modos el muchacho encontraba tremendamente emocionantes aquellas conversaciones. Y sentía un anhelo extraño y agridulce en el corazón…

Yevgeni Dimitryevich tomó otra calada del narguile.

-Bueno, cómo te lo diría yo. Era hermoso. En aquella época… mmm… estábamos siempre de marcha.

Artyom no entendía aquella expresión.

Sergey Andreyevich notó su inseguridad y se apresuró a explicarle:

-Nos divertíamos, nos lo pasábamos bien.

-Sí, exacto. Estábamos siempre de marcha -le confirmó Yevgeni Dimitryevich-. Yo tenía un Moskvich-2142 de color verde. Me dejaba en él todo mi sueldo, sí, para renovarlo, cambiarle el aceite y todo eso. En una ocasión llegué hasta el punto de instalarle un carburador deportivo y hacer una mezcla con óxido de nitrógeno.

Estaba muy claro que el hombre estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos de aquellos tiempos felices -los tiempos en los que uno hacía cosas tales como instalar carburadores deportivos-, porque en su rostro había aparecido aquella ensoñación que tanto agradaba a Artyom.

Sin embargo, Sergey Andreyevich interrumpió las dulces remembranzas de su amigo.

-Seguramente Artyom no tiene ni idea de lo que es un Moskvich, por no hablar de un carburador deportivo.

-Cómo, ¿no lo sabe? -Yevgeni Dimitryevich le dirigió a Artyom una mirada de indignación.

Éste clavó los ojos en el techo y pensó febrilmente en lo que tenía que decir. Al fin se decidió por pasar al ataque:

-¿Y por qué queman ustedes libros?

-Ya los hemos leído -le replicó Yevgeni Dimitryevich, y Sergey Andreyevich añadió, en tono aleccionador:

-La verdad no se encuentra en los libros. Cuéntame, ¿por qué llevas ese atuendo? ¿Acaso eres un sectario?

-No, en absoluto, ¡cómo se os ocurre! -dijo Artyom, apresurándose a apaciguar a su interlocutor-. Pero me acogieron y me ayudaron en un momento en el que yo estaba muy mal.

Yevgeni Dimitryevich asintió:

-Sí, así es como trabajan. Sé muy bien lo que pretendían. Buscan a los huérfanos y los pobres… y gente de ese estilo.

-Estuve en una de sus asambleas, en la que se dijeron cosas muy extrañas. Así, por ejemplo, que el mayor crimen de Satán consistía en haber exigido gloria y adoración. Entonces, ¿todo fue por una cuestión de envidia? ¿El mundo anda como anda tan sólo porque hace mucho tiempo hubo un señor que no quiso compartir la gloria?

-De ninguna manera -le aseguró Sergey Andreyevich. Le quitó el narguile de la mano a su compañero y tomó una calada.

-Y otra cosa. Dicen que los principales atributos de Dios son la misericordia, la bondad y la dulzura. Que Él es el Dios todopoderoso del amor. Pero por un solo acto de desobediencia, expulsó a los hombres del paraíso y los hizo mortales. Luego fueron naciendo innumerables personas, y al final Dios envió a su hijo para que salvara a los hombres. Pero este Hijo tuvo también una muerte horrible. Y antes de morir le gritó a su padre que por qué le había abandonado. Y todo eso, ¿por qué? Para redimir con su sangre el pecado del primer hombre. Para que los hombres regresen al paraíso y recuperen así la inmortalidad. Pero ¿por qué es todo tan complicado? También habría podido castigar con menor severidad a todas esas personas. Al fin y al cabo, no participaron directamente en la falta. Y por otra parte la condena habría tenido que prescribir. ¿Por qué sacrificó a su Hijo amado y lo traicionó también a Él? ¿Dónde quedan el amor, la dulzura, la omnipotencia?

-Lo has expresado con cierta grosería y exceso de simplificación, pero, en líneas generales, tienes razón -comentó Sergey Andreyevich, y volvió a dejar el narguile.

-Lo que diría yo es que… -Yevgeni Dimitryevich respiró hondo, sonrió beatíficamente y siguió hablando-: Aun cuando su Dios tenga unos determinados atributos característicos, es evidente que ésos no son el amor, la justicia ni la gentileza. A la vista de todo cuanto ha sucedido en la Tierra desde su creación, Dios siente un único tipo de amor: la predilección por las narraciones interesantes. Primero le envía alguna complicación a alguien, y luego observa lo que ocurre. Si la comida está sosa, le echa pimienta. En eso tenía razón el viejo Shakespeare: el mundo entero es un teatro. Pero no como él lo imaginaba.

-Tan sólo con lo que has dicho hoy por la mañana -observó Sergey Andreyevich- te has ganado ya un par de siglos en el infierno.

-Bueno, así por lo menos tendrás a alguien con quien hablar.

-Por otra parte, seguro que allí conocerás a un montón de personas interesantes.

-Por ejemplo, a las más altas autoridades de la Iglesia Católica.

-Ah, sí, a esos seguro. Pero, a decir verdad, los nuestros también…

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos pensaba que algún día tuvieran que pagar por sus palabras. Con todo, la afirmación de Yevgeni Dimitryevich de que el destino del Hombre no era más que una narración interesante le había inspirado un pensamiento distinto a Artyom.

-He leído un buen número de libros. Y siempre me sorprendo de que lo que se cuenta allí no se parezca a la vida real. ¿Comprenden?, en ellos los acontecimientos están narrados siempre de modo lineal, todo encaja con todo, cada acontecimiento es el resultado de otro acontecimiento, nada ocurre por casualidad. ¡Pero en la vida real eso es distinto! La vida está llena de acontecimientos que no están relacionados entre sí, que son totalmente independientes. No se produce una sucesión lógica. Pero en los libros sí: tienen un principio, entonces empieza a desarrollarse un argumento, se llega al punto cumbre, y luego el desenlace.

-El punto culminante, no el punto cumbre -le corrigió el aburrido Sergey Andreyevich.

-Sí, está bien, el punto culminante -siguió diciendo Artyom, algo inseguro-. Sea como sea, la vida real es distinta: en la vida real, a menudo, la sucesión de acontecimientos no tiene ninguna lógica, y cuando la tiene, no conduce a ningún desenlace.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la vida no tiene argumento?

Artyom lo pensó unos instantes, y luego asintió.

Sergey Andreyevich inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró inquisitivamente al muchacho.

-¿Y qué es el destino? ¿Crees en él?

-No. El destino no existe. Tan sólo acontecimientos casuales. Sólo conoceremos su sentido cuando estemos en el Más Allá.

-Vaya, vaya… -Sergey Andreyevich suspiró decepcionado-. Querría explicarte una pequeña teoría. Luego, tú mismo juzgarás si se corresponde o no con tu vida. Desde luego, yo también creo que la vida es ociosa y sin sentido, y que no existe ningún destino. Al menos, ningún destino seguro, manifiesto, que se pueda conocer desde el nacimiento. No, eso no. Pero cuando ya se ha vivido cierto tiempo -¿cómo podría decirlo yo ahora?-, quizá te ocurra algo que te lleve a hacer unas cosas determinadas y a tomar unas determinadas decisiones. En todo momento tendrás la posibilidad de elegir entre lo uno y lo otro. Pero, si tomas la decisión correcta, todo lo que te ocurra luego ya no será casual, sino determinado por la elección que hayas tomado previamente. Con eso no quiero decir que todo tu destino posterior haya quedado predeterminado. Pero si entonces vuelves a encontrarte en la encrucijada, la elección ya no será tan casual. Sólo si has elegido de manera consciente, por supuesto. Entonces, la vida ya no consiste en una acumulación de azares, sino que, de hecho, llega a tener como un argumento en el que todas las cosas están ligadas lógicamente, aunque las conexiones no siempre serán inmediatas. Ése es tu destino. Y si sigues tu camino durante el tiempo suficiente, tu vida se parecerá tanto a un argumento que te sucederán cosas que no podrás explicar con la mera razón, ni con tu teoría del encadenamiento casual. Sino que se ajustarán sobremanera a las hebras del argumento por el que se dirige tu vida. Creo que el destino no acude por sí solo, hay que ir en su busca. Pero si los acontecimientos de tu vida cuajan algún día en un argumento, tal vez llegues muy lejos… Lo interesante del caso es que uno mismo no se da cuenta cuando eso le ocurre. O se tiene una idea totalmente equivocada de lo que sucede, porque cada uno trata de ordenar los acontecimientos de acuerdo con su propia visión del mundo. Con todo, el destino tiene su propia lógica.

Al principio, Artyom había pensado que aquella extraña teoría era pura necedad, pero, a medida que Sergey Andreyevich le explicaba los detalles, cambió de opinión, y acabó por pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que aceptó la misión que Hunter le había confiado.

Todas sus aventuras, sus vanos y desesperados intentos de llegar a su meta -aunque él mismo hubiera dejado de comprender por qué lo intentaba- se le representaron como un sistema complejo, una construcción quizás algo barroca, pero que de todos modos respondía a un plan.

Así como la promesa de Artyom había sido el primer paso en aquel camino, los acontecimientos posteriores -la expedición a la Rizhskaya, el encuentro con Bourbon- habían sido el segundo. Y luego se había encontrado con Kan, aunque este último habría podido quedarse en la Sukharevskaya… por supuesto, todos aquellos incidentes podían explicarse de otra manera. Así, por ejemplo, Kan había justificado sus propios actos con una explicación distinta. Pero luego, Artyom había caído en manos de los fascistas. Habían estado a punto de ahorcarlo, pero, por un azar totalmente improbable, la Brigada decidió atacar la Tverskaya aquel mismo día. Si los revolucionarios hubieran llegado un día antes, o un día después, la muerte de Artyom habría sido inevitable, y el viaje habría tocado a su fin.

¿Podía ser verdad que la tozudez con la que avanzaba por su camino tuviera efectos sobre acontecimientos remotos? ¿Era posible que su resolución, su cólera y su desesperación influyeran milagrosamente sobre la realidad, y tejieran un sistema ordenado a partir de una caótica acumulación de acontecimientos, actos y pensamientos? ¿Que, como le había dicho Sergey Andreyevich, confirieran un argumento lleno de sentido a su vida?

A primera vista, aquello era imposible. Pero cuanto más lo pensaba… ¿Cómo podía explicarse, si no, el encuentro con Mark, que le había proporcionado a Artyom el único medio imaginable para entrar en los dominios de la Hansa? Y luego, cuando se contentaba ya con su destino de limpiador de letrinas, había escapado sin apenas darse cuenta él mismo, y había ocurrido lo imposible: el guardia que habría tenido que estar en su puesto había desaparecido. No había tenido lugar ninguna persecución. ¿Era posible que hubiera regresado desde una tortuosa bifurcación al camino que le era propio? ¿Había vuelto al argumento de su vida? ¿Había desfigurado -o mejor: corregido- la realidad para que la línea de su destino pudiera proseguir su curso sin obstáculos?

Si todo eso era verdad, sólo podía significar una cosa: tan pronto como Artyom abandonara su meta y se apartara de su camino, tan pronto como rechazara su destino, el escudo invisible que le protegía de la muerte se rompería en mil añicos, el hilo de Ariadna que con tanta prudencia llevaba en la mano se rompería, y él mismo se quedaría solo, de nuevo, con la cruda realidad, una realidad a la que había enfurecido con su insolente ataque contra la caótica esencia del ser. Quizá no fuera posible que el mismo muchacho que había tratado de engañar al destino, que había tenido la ligereza de seguir adelante cuando se juntaban sobre él aciagos nubarrones, pudiera salir a hurtadillas del camino. Tal vez sí que pudiera abandonarlo. Pero entonces tendría que regresar a su vida mediocre y gris, no volvería a enfrentarse a lo insólito, lo mágico, lo inexplicable, y el argumento de su vida se interrumpiría, y se daría sepultura al protagonista.

¿Significaba todo aquello que Artyom no sólo no tenía derecho a abandonar su camino, sino tampoco ninguna posibilidad? ¿Tal era su destino? ¿El destino en el que no había creído? En el que no había creído porque no había comprendido bien los obstáculos que iba encontrando, no había sido capaz de interpretar los signos al borde del camino, y había tomado los carriles trazados tan sólo para él por un galimatías de senderos abandonados que conducían en direcciones diversas.

Así pues, se hallaba en el camino correcto. Los acontecimientos de su vida constituían, de hecho, un argumento coherente que reinaba sobre la voluntad y el entendimiento humanos, de tal modo que sus enemigos se quedaban ciegos, y sus amigos veían, con tal de ayudarle. Un argumento que, como una mano invisible, guiaba la realidad, hasta el punto de modificar las inquebrantables leyes de la probabilidad como si hubieran sido plastilina. Y si en verdad era así, la pregunta por el porqué, a la que antes había respondido con un malhumorado silencio y con un apretón de dientes, se volvía ociosa. No tendría que volver a decirse a sí mismo que no había manera de conocer el futuro, que el mundo no conocía ninguna ley ni ninguna justicia. La idea de que todo aquello parecía responder a un plan era demasiado seductora…

-No puedo quedarme aquí -dijo Artyom en voz alta y clara, y se puso en pie. Advirtió que los músculos se le llenaban de fuerza nueva y vibrante. Una vez más escuchó dentro de sí y repitió-: No puedo quedarme. Tengo que ir. Es mi deber.

Sin mirar atrás de nuevo, saltó a las vías y anduvo hacia la oscuridad. Todas las angustias que le habían perseguido hasta la hoguera cayeron en el olvido. Las dudas le habían abandonado, habían cedido su lugar a una absoluta calma, así como a la certeza de estar haciendo por fin lo que tenía que hacer. Como si antes se hubiera apartado de su camino, pero luego, por fin, hubiera regresado a las vías de su destino. Parecía que las traviesas pasaran bajo sus pies con movimiento propio, sin que el muchacho tuviera que esforzarse. Al cabo de pocos instantes, había desaparecido ya en la penumbra.

Sergey Andreyevich tomó una nueva calada del narguile. -Es una bella teoría, ¿verdad?

-En algunos momentos casi diría que te la crees -gruñó Yevgeni Dimitryevich, mientras acariciaba las orejas del gato.

12

LAS POLIS

Quedaba un túnel. Un solo túnel, y Artyom llegaría por fin a la meta que le había impuesto Hunter, y que había perseguido con tanta tozudez y desesperación. Dos, quizá tres kilómetros de camino seco y tranquilo, y habría llegado a la Borovitskaya. Artyom no se hacía ya ninguna pregunta. Tenía la cabeza casi tan vacía y resonante como el propio túnel. Sólo le faltaban cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos, y el viaje habría terminado.

No tenía ninguna conciencia de estar transitando por la oscuridad más absoluta. Sus piernas avanzaban sobre las traviesas con la seguridad de quien camina sin rumbo en un sueño. No pensaba ya en los peligros a los que había sobrevivido, ni en que estaba indefenso, en que no llevaba documentos, ni linterna, ni armas, en que vestía el peculiar atuendo de unos sectarios. No, no se preocupaba siquiera por no conocer el túnel, ni por los peligros que pudieran acechar en él.

La certeza de que no le ocurriría nada mientras no se apartara de su camino reinaba sobre su conciencia. ¿Qué había sido de la tunelofobia, antes inevitable? ¿Dónde se habían quedado la fatiga y las dudas?

Todo lo destruía el eco.

En aquel túnel vacío, el estruendo de sus pisadas despertaba ecos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Se estrellaba contra las paredes y, progresivamente, se desvanecía, hasta que sólo quedaba un leve murmullo. Sin embargo tardaba un cierto tiempo en extinguirse, y al cabo de un rato, Artyom tuvo la sensación de que no estaba solo en el túnel, sino que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Esta sospecha no tardó en apoderarse de él, hasta tal punto que se le ocurrió detenerse, para cerciorarse de que el eco de sus pasos no tuviera vida propia.

Pasó unos minutos luchando contra la tentación. Anduvo más despacio. Pisó con menos fuerza, escuchó si el eco perdía intensidad. Al fin, se detuvo. Trató de respirar muy levemente, se quedó inmóvil en la oscuridad, y aguardó.

Nada.

Entonces, al dejar de moverse, se desorientó. Mientras caminaba, había sentido bajo las suelas un nexo con la realidad. Pero, al detenerse en la honda negrura del túnel, perdió toda referencia de dónde se hallaba.

Luego, al caminar de nuevo, le pareció que el eco de sus pisadas se oía aun antes de que el pie se posara sobre el granito.

El corazón le palpitó con más fuerza todavía. Se dijo a sí mismo que era estúpido, y absurdo, prestar atención al más insignificante roce que se oyera en el túnel. Durante un rato trató de ignorar los sonidos. Luego le pareció que el último y más ligero eco se aproximaba. Se cubrió los oídos y siguió adelante.

Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, apartó las manos de la cabeza, sin detenerse, y constató, aterrado, que el eco que oía frente a sí era más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, el sonido desapareció en meras fracciones de segundo tan pronto como se detuvo.

Aquel túnel estaba probando la capacidad de Artyom para resistirse al miedo. Pero el muchacho no se rendiría con tanta facilidad. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder por temor a aquello que se oía en la penumbra.

Pero ¿de verdad era un eco?

Se estaba acercando, eso era indudable. Artyom tuvo la impresión de que las espectrales pisadas se hallaban unos veinte metros más adelante, y se detuvo una vez más. Aquella situación era tan inexplicable e inquietante, que a duras penas podía soportarla. Se enjugó el sudor frío de la frente. La voz se le quebró al gritar a las tinieblas:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

El eco le respondió desde una terrorífica cercanía, y Artyom no reconoció su propia voz. Temblorosos jirones de palabras se oyeron uno tras otro, cada vez más débiles, en lo más hondo del túnel:

-¿Al… alguien… ahí… hí?

Nadie respondió. Pero entonces ocurrió algo increíble: el eco regresó. Se volvió más fuerte, recobró las sílabas perdidas, y, finalmente, a unos treinta pasos del muchacho, alguien repitió la pregunta con voz angustiada.

Fue demasiado. Artyom se volvió y huyó en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Olvidó por completo que no había que dejarse vencer por el miedo.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que el eco de sus pisadas resonaba a la misma distancia. Eso significaba que el invisible perseguidor no le dejaría escapar. Corrió, jadeando, hasta que tropezó con la junta entre dos segmentos de túnel, y se cayó al suelo.

El eco se desvaneció al instante. Pasó algún tiempo, y finalmente Artyom hizo acopio de valor, se puso en pie y dio un paso en dirección hacia la Polis. Y los otros pies se le fueron acercando metro a metro, arrastrándose por el suelo. Tan sólo el pálpito que sentía en las sienes se imponía a los siniestros sonidos. Cada vez que se detenía, el perseguidor aguardaba también en la penumbra. El muchacho estaba totalmente convencido de que no se trataba de un eco.

Siguió adelante hasta que las pisadas del otro estuvieron al alcance de sus brazos… y entonces se arrojó sobre él, a gritos, golpeando a ciegas con los puños, en el lugar donde creía que se encontraría su adversario.

Sus puños surcaron el vacío. Pero nadie se defendió de sus golpes. Pegó en la nada, gritó, retrocedió de un salto, tendió ambos brazos para atrapar a su invisible enemigo en la oscuridad. Nada. No había nadie. Pero, tan pronto como hubo recobrado el aliento y dio otro paso, los pesados pies que se arrastraban por el suelo se hicieron oír de nuevo, en esta ocasión frente a él. De nuevo le arreó un puñetazo, de nuevo en vano. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Clavó los ojos en la oscuridad hasta que le dolieron, y se esforzó, desesperado, por distinguir algo. Escuchó por si se oía el aliento del otro. Pero no había nadie.

Cuando llevaba ya varios segundos sin moverse, y hubo logrado dominarse, llegó a la conclusión de que aquel fenómeno, fuera cual fuese su explicación, no era peligroso. Debía de tratarse de una ilusión acústica. Se dijo que, cuando regresara a casa, se lo preguntaría a Sukhoy. Iba a dar otro paso cuando alguien le susurró al oído:

-Espera. No te marches todavía.

-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó Artyom. Respiró con dificultad. Nadie respondió. Y tampoco había nada a su alrededor, salvo el vacío. Se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano, y luego se puso en marcha hacia la Borovitskaya. Las espectrales pisadas de su perseguidor se alejaron a igual velocidad en dirección opuesta, se fueron volviendo inaudibles, hasta desvanecerse en la lejanía. Nunca jamás había oído hablar de nada semejante, ni de labios de sus amigos, ni de su padre adoptivo, cuando éste contaba historias junto a una hoguera de acampada. Pero la criatura que le había hablado, y su consejo de no moverse y aguardar, ejercieron en Artyom, una vez hubo tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, un influjo prácticamente hipnótico.

Así, se quedó en cuclillas sobre las vías, donde, durante unos veinte minutos, se meció de un lado para otro como un borracho. Luchó contra unos repentinos escalofríos, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la extraña, a duras penas humana voz. Solo cuando los temblores desaparecieron por fin, y el temible susurro se mezcló, dentro de su cabeza, con el leve siseo de las brisas que soplaban en el túnel, se puso en pie y siguió adelante.

Durante todo este tiempo anduvo como un autómata y se esforzó por no pensar en nada. De vez en cuando tropezaba con un cable del suelo. No le pareció que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no supiera muy bien cuánto, porque en la oscuridad los minutos no se distinguían entre sí.

Por fin vio la luz al final del túnel.

La Borovitskaya. La Polis.

En el mismo instante oyó un fuerte grito, y disparos. Retrocedió y se ocultó en un hueco de la pared. Distinguió en la lejanía un débil gemido y una palabrota. Luego, la salva de una ametralladora, amplificada por el eco, atronó en el túnel.

Un momento…

Aun cuando se hubiera restablecido la calma, Artyom aguardó durante un cuarto de hora en su escondrijo antes de atreverse a salir. Levantó ambos brazos y caminó hacia la luz.

Se encontró con el acceso a la estación. La Borovitskaya no tenía puestos avanzados. Era obvio que confiaban en el carácter inexpugnable de la Polis. A tan sólo cinco metros de la salida del túnel se erguían los bloques de cemento de un punto de control. Frente a estos se encontraba, en un charco de sangre, con un brazo extendido, un cuerpo sin vida.

Tan pronto como los centinelas de uniforme verde vieron a Artyom, le ordenaron que se acercase y se pusiera contra la pared. Lo registraron velozmente, le pidieron el pasaporte, le pusieron las manos a la espalda y, por fin, lo llevaron a la estación.

La luz. Era verdad, todo el mundo le había dicho la verdad, no eran leyendas. Aquella luz era tan intensa que Artyom tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para no quedarse ciego. El fulgor le atravesaba incluso los párpados hasta llegar a las pupilas, y el dolor no cesó hasta que los centinelas le hubieron vendado los ojos. El retorno a aquella vida que habían llevado las generaciones anteriores era más doloroso de lo que Artyom había pensado.

No le quitaron la venda hasta que hubieron llegado al cuarto de guardia. Era un área de mantenimiento ordinaria, pequeña, de azulejos agrietados. Y estaba a oscuras. Una simple vela brillaba sobre una mesa de madera pintada de color ocre. El jefe de guardia, un hombre corpulento y sin afeitar, vestido con una camisa de oficial, de color verde, con las mangas enrolladas, y una corbata de goma elástica, estaba mirando cómo una gota de cera caliente se le secaba en la mano. Contempló a Artyom durante largo rato, y luego le preguntó:

-¿De dónde viene usted? ¿Dónde tiene el pasaporte? ¿Y qué le ha pasado en el ojo?

Artyom no creyó que tuviera ningún sentido disimular. Le explicó que los fascistas le habían sustraído el pasaporte, y que le había faltado poco para que le reventaran también el globo ocular.

El muchacho se asombró de que el capitán le respondiera amigablemente.

-Ya los conocemos, por supuesto. El túnel que tenemos al otro lado conduce a la Chekhovskaya. Hemos montado allí una verdadera fortificación. Ahora mismo no estamos en guerra, pero amigos nuestros nos han recomendado que nos mantengamos en guardia. Como dice esa frase tan bella: Si vis pacem, para bellum.

Le guiñó el ojo a Artyom.

El muchacho no había entendido la última frase y no quiso preguntar. Le llamó la atención un tatuaje que el capitán tenía en el codo: era un ave con las alas desplegadas y -como consecuencia de la radiactividad, sin duda- dos cabezas, con picos ganchudos. Le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía qué. El capitán se volvió hacia uno de los soldados, y Artyom vio el mismo dibujo, más pequeño, sobre la sien izquierda de este último.

-¿Y a qué se debe este honor? -le preguntó entonces el capitán.

-Busco a un tal Melnik. Probablemente se trata de un apodo. Tengo que comunicarle una noticia importante.

El rostro del guardia cambió de pronto. La sonrisa indolente y benévola desapareció de sus labios, y los ojos le brillaron con asombro a la luz de la vela.

-Explíquemelo, yo se lo comunicaré.

Artyom negó con la cabeza. En tono de disculpa, empezó a contarle que se trataba de una información secreta, y que se le había ordenado no confiársela a nadie, salvo a Melnik en persona.

El capitán le contempló de nuevo, y luego le hizo una señal a uno de los soldados. Éste le entregó un teléfono negro conectado a un rollo de cable que se desenrolló hasta la distancia exacta. El capitán le dio varias vueltas al disco y tomó el auricular:

-Al habla Bor-Sur, Ivashov. Póngame con el comandante Melnikov.

Mientras aguardaban la respuesta, Artyom observó que los dos soldados que se encontraban con ellos en la habitación llevaban el mismo tatuaje en las sienes.

Sosteniendo el auricular entre la mejilla y el hombro, el capitán de guardia le preguntó a Artyom:

-¿Cómo quiere que le presente?

-Dígale que vengo con un mensaje de Hunter. Un mensaje urgente.

El otro asintió, intercambió un par de frases con la persona que se hallaba al otro extremo de la línea y puso fin a la conversación.

-En la Arbatskaya, en el despacho del jefe de estación, mañana a las nueve. Entretanto, queda usted libre. -Le hizo una señal con la mano a uno de los soldados, que abrió la puerta. Luego se volvió una vez más hacia Artyom-. Es usted nuestro invitado, y, además, se encuentra aquí por primera vez. ¡Lléveselas, pero tan sólo en préstamo! -Le entregó a Artyom unas gafas oscuras de montura metálica algo doblada.

¡Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente por la mañana! Artyom no pudo ocultar su decepción. Su resentimiento, incluso. ¿Para eso había recorrido todo el camino, y había arriesgado su propia vida y la de los demás? ¿Para eso se había dado tanta prisa, y se había obligado en tantas ocasiones a seguir caminando? ¿Cómo era posible que aquel maldito Melnik no tuviese ni siquiera un minuto para él?

¿O podía ser que Artyom hubiera llegado demasiado tarde, y que aquel hombre lo supiera todo ya? ¿Quizá Melnik sabía cosas que Artyom ni siquiera sospechaba? ¿Quizá llegaba tan tarde que su misión había perdido ya todo su sentido?

-¿Tendré que esperar hasta mañana por la mañana?- exclamó.

-El comandante ha tenido que ausentarse por otra misión. Llegará mañana temprano -le explicó el jefe de guardia-. Márchese, y descanse. -A continuación, acompañó a Artyom fuera del cuarto de guardia.

Más tranquilo, pero todavía con cierto sentimiento de humillación, Artyom se puso las gafas. Los cristales estaban rayados y estorbaban un poco la visión, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que, sin ellas, estaría perdido. La luz de las lámparas de mercurio era demasiado brillante para él. Y no sólo para él. Artyom constató que muchas de las personas que se encontraban allí se protegían los ojos con cristales oscuros. Pensó que debía tratarse también de forasteros.

Estaba contemplando algo que para él era nuevo e insólito: una estación de metro totalmente iluminada. No había sombras. En la VDNKh, y en todas las otras estaciones que conocía, las escasas fuentes de luz no alcanzaban a iluminar la totalidad del espacio. Así, todas las personas que deambulaban por ellas arrojaban sombras de varios tipos: una sombra pálida y enfermiza que procedía de las velas, una segunda -rojiazul- producida por la iluminación de emergencia, y una tercera -negra y angulosa- de las linternas. Se mezclaban, se confundían entre sí y con las sombras ajenas, se alargaban varios metros sobre el suelo, aterrorizaban, engañaban, despertaban sospechas y presentimientos. En la Polis, en cambio, las lámparas de luz natural aniquilaban todas las sombras.

Artyom se detuvo, boquiabierto, y miró alrededor. La Borovitskaya se encontraba en condiciones sorprendentemente buenas. No había restos de hollín ni en las paredes de mármol ni en el techo blanqueado. El orden reinaba por doquier. Al otro extremo, una mujer vestida con un mono azul aseaba una representación mural que se había ensuciado con el paso del tiempo. Frotaba los relieves con una esponja y jabón.

Los habitáculos se encontraban en los arcos que flanqueaban el vestíbulo. Tan sólo dos de éstos habían quedado libres para que se pudiera acceder a las vías. Los demás estaban tapiados a ambos lados con ladrillos y se habían transformado en verdaderos apartamentos. Todos ellos tenían puerta, y algunos, incluso, un verdadero batiente de madera, y ventanas de cristal. En uno de los apartamentos se oía música, y delante de algunas de las puertas había felpudos para que los visitantes se limpiaran los zapatos. Artyom no había visto nada parecido en toda su vida. Aquel lugar transmitía calidez y amabilidad hogareña. El muchacho sintió una punzada en el corazón, y cierta imagen de su niñez se avivó por unos instantes en su interior.

Pero lo más impresionante era que en las paredes del vestíbulo, entre los apartamentos, había una larga hilera de anaqueles. Éstos le prestaban a la estación una apariencia de lugar maravilloso, casi irreal. Le recordaron a Artyom unas descripciones de las bibliotecas de las Universidades medievales que había leído en casa, en un libro.

En uno de los extremos del vestíbulo, unas escaleras mecánicas enlazaban con el pasillo por el que se llegaba a la estación Arbatskaya. La puerta de seguridad estaba abierta, y tan sólo había un pequeño puesto de vigilancia. Los soldados saludaban a los transeúntes sin pedirles siquiera los documentos.

El verdadero puesto de control se hallaba al otro extremo, bajo el gran relieve: era un campamento militar. Se habían levantado tiendas de campaña, y Artyom reconoció sobre la lona el mismo signo que antes había visto en las sienes de los guardias fronterizos. Sobre una base móvil se erguía un arma de gran tamaño, cuyo largo cañón, con remate en forma de embudo, sobresalía de la barrera. La vigilaban dos soldados con uniforme verde oscuro, casco y chaleco antibalas. El campamento se hallaba en torno a una ancha escalera que subía por encima de una de las vías. Una segunda escalera que llevaba en la misma dirección estaba cegada por gigantescos bloques de acero. Al ver los paneles luminosos que colgaban sobre éstos, donde se leía «SALIDA A LA CIUDAD», Artyom comprendió el porqué de tantas precauciones.

En el centro de la estación se hallaban algunas mesas de madera fijas. Unos hombres ataviados con largas vestiduras grises de tela tosca estaban sentados a su alrededor y discutían animadamente. Al acercarse a ellos, Artyom descubrió, asombrado, que ellos también llevaban tatuajes en las sienes, pero no con el símbolo del ave de presa, sino con el estilizado dibujo de un libro abierto, así como con una serie de trazos verticales que recordaban a unas columnas. Uno de los hombres se fijó en Artyom, le sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Un visitante? ¿Por primera vez entre nosotros?

Al oír la palabra «visitante», Artyom se sobresaltó, pero de inmediato volvió a calmarse y asintió. El hombre que le había hablado no tenía muchos años más que él, y tan pronto como se levantó y le tendió la mano desde la amplia manga de la túnica, se vio a las claras que debían de tener la misma estatura, con la diferencia de que el otro no era tan robusto.

El nuevo conocido de Artyom se llamaba Danila. Le preguntó a Artyom por lo que sucedía fuera de la Polis, por las noticias que le pudiera traer de la Línea de Circunvalación, y por lo que se oía sobre los fascistas y los rojos. Media hora más tarde estaban sentados en casa de Danila, en un pequeño apartamento que se encontraba bajo uno de los arcos, y bebían un té que sin duda, quién sabe por qué caminos, había llegado desde la VDNKh. El inventario de la habitación constaba de una mesa cubierta de libros, un anaquel de hierro colado que llegaba hasta el techo y estaba repleto igualmente de libros, y una cama. Del techo colgaba una linterna de luz pálida que alumbraba un artístico dibujo, representación de un gigantesco templo antiguo. Artyom tardó algún rato en reconocer la Biblioteca que se encontraba en la superficie, sobre la Polis.

Cuando el anfitrión se hubo quedado sin preguntas, le llegó el turno a Artyom:

-¿Por qué todos vosotros lleváis tatuajes en las sienes?

-¿Nunca habías oído hablar de nuestras castas? -le respondió Danila, incrédulo-. ¿Y tampoco sobre el Consejo de la Polis?

Artyom se acordó de la narración de Mikhail Porfiryevich. Asintió.

-Sí, sí que he oído hablar. Los militares y los bibliotecarios. Entonces, ¿tú eres bibliotecario?

Danila le miró estupefacto, palideció y empezó a toser. Cuando por fin se hubo serenado, le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Acaso te has encontrado alguna vez con un bibliotecario viviente? ¡No te lo aconsejo! Los bibliotecarios se encuentran en lo alto. ¿No has visto las fortificaciones que tenemos aquí? Las erigimos por si algún día pretenden bajar… no confundas las cosas. No soy bibliotecario, sino guardián. También nos llaman brahmanes.

-¿Qué es ese nombre tan raro?

-Tenemos una especie de sistema de castas. Como en la antigua India. Digamos que una casta es como una especie de clase. Tenemos la casta de los sacerdotes, de los guardianes del saber, de los que reúnen libros y trabajan con ellos. Y luego la casta de los guerreros, responsable de nuestra protección, y de la defensa. Se parece mucho a la India. Allí existían también las castas de los comerciantes y de los siervos. Nosotros tenemos lo mismo. Por ello empleamos nombres hindúes: los sacerdotes son Brahmanes, los guerreros son Chatrias, los mercaderes son Vaisyas y los siervos son Sudras. Cada uno de nosotros pertenece a la misma casta durante toda su vida después de tomar parte en cierto ritual de iniciación, especialmente los Chatrias y los Brahmanes. En la India, la pertenencia a las castas era cosa de familia, se transmitía por herencia. Aquí, en cambio, las elegimos al cumplir los dieciocho años. En la Borovitskaya, concretamente, vivimos los Brahmanes. Tenemos aquí nuestra escuela, también las bibliotecas y las celdas para el estudio. La estación de la Biblioteca, que está al lado, tiene un estatus especial, porque la Línea Roja ostenta derecho de tránsito sobre ella. Por eso es objeto de excepcional vigilancia. Antes de la guerra había muchos más de los nuestros que vivían allí, pero luego la mayoría se marchó a Alexandrovsky Sad. En la Arbatskaya, por el contrario, casi todos son Chatrias.

Artyom suspiró. No acababa de acostumbrarse a aquellos extraños nombres hindúes. Pero Danila siguió hablando sin inmutarse.

-Por supuesto, las castas representadas en el Consejo son sólo dos: la nuestra y la de los Chatrias. -Le guiñó el ojo a Artyom-. Normalmente les llamamos «los buscabroncas».

-¿Y por qué se tatúan ese pájaro? Vosotros os distinguís con un libro. Su sentido está claro. Pero ¿un pájaro?

Danila se encogió de hombros.

-Lo consideran una especie de tótem. Creo que antiguamente había sido una especie de patrono de la unidad de protección contra ataques nucleares. Un águila, si no me equivoco. También tienen sus propias y cómicas creencias. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que las relaciones entre nuestras castas no son especialmente buenas. En otro tiempo habíamos llegado a luchar entre nosotros.

Pese a la cortina, se notaba que la luz de la estación se había vuelto más débil; evidentemente se acercaba la noche. Artyom se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Tenéis alojamiento para huéspedes? -preguntó-. ¿Algún sitio donde pueda pasar la noche? Mañana a las nueve tengo una cita en la Arbatskaya, pero todavía no sé dónde voy a dormir.

-Quédate aquí, si quieres. Yo duermo en el suelo, ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero antes querría prepararme algo para comer. Podrías contarme qué es lo que has visto durante tu viaje. Nunca he salido de aquí, ¿sabes? La misión de los guardianes es no permitirnos que nos alejemos a más de una estación.

Tras un breve momento de duda, Artyom expresó su acuerdo. La habitación era cálida y acogedora, y su anfitrión le había tratado en todo momento con simpatía. Parecía que ambos tuvieran algo en común. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el muchacho se había puesto a lavar las setas, mientras que Danila cortaba la carne de cerdo en porciones pequeñas.

-Entonces, ¿nunca has visto la biblioteca? -le preguntaba Artyom poco después, con la boca llena.

-¿Te refieres a la Gran Biblioteca? -precisó el brahmán, con mirada grave.

Artyom apuntó hacia el techo con el tenedor.

-La que está allí arriba… ¿sigue en pie?

-A la Gran Biblioteca tan sólo ascienden los más ancianos. Y los Stalkers que trabajan para los Brahmanes.

-Entonces son ellos quienes os traen los libros de la biblioteca… -observó Artyom, y Danila, una vez más, arrugó la frente-…quiero decir, de la Gran Biblioteca.

-Sí, son ellos, pero tan sólo por orden de los más ancianos de nuestra casta. No podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos, y por ello tenemos que servirnos de esos mercenarios. Nuestra misión consiste en preservar el saber y transmitirlo a quienes lo busquen. Pero, para transmitir el saber, primero tenemos que obtenerlo. -Danila suspiró, y levantó los ojos-. ¿Y quién de nosotros se dejaría ver allí arriba?

-¿A causa de la radiación?

-Eso también -Danila bajó la voz-. Pero, sobre todo, a causa de los bibliotecarios.

-Eso sí que no lo entiendo. ¿No sois vosotros los bibliotecarios? Bueno, sus descendientes. Me lo habían contado así.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Lo mejor será que no hablemos de eso mientras comemos. Ese tema no me gusta mucho.

Danila empezó a poner la mesa. De repente, se detuvo, y entonces se acercó al anaquel y apartó varios libros. Entre dos de los tomos que se encontraban en la segunda hilera apareció un agujero en el que brillaba una gruesa botella llena de aguardiente de elaboración propia. También había dos elegantes vasos de cristal.

Mientras bebían, Artyom contemplaba con gran interés el anaquel. Finalmente dijo:

-¡Cuántos libros tienes! Creo que en toda la biblioteca de la VDNKh no debe de haber tantos. Aunque sólo fuera por eso, quería llegar a la Polis. Por la Gran Biblioteca. Soy incapaz de imaginarme cuántos libros debían de tener allí arriba para que se llegara al punto de construir un edificio tan grande. -Señaló con un gesto el dibujo que se encontraba sobre la pared.

Danila asintió, halagado por las palabras de Artyom.

-Todos estos libros no significan nada. Y la Gran Biblioteca no se construyó por ellos. No son estos libros los que tenían que conservarse en ella.

Artyom le miró con asombro. El brahmán abrió de nuevo la boca, pero de repente se levantó, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió levemente y escuchó. Luego la cerró sin hacer ruido, volvió a sentarse y susurró:

-La Gran Biblioteca se edificó para un único libro. Se encuentra allí, en un lugar secreto. Los otros libros no tienen otro objetivo que ocultarlo. Todo el mundo está buscando ese único libro. Y el único libro que vigilan es ése. -Danila se estremeció.

-¿De qué libro se trata? -preguntó Artyom, también en voz baja.

-El Viejo Tomo En Folio. La Historia entera está escrita con letras doradas sobre sus páginas negras como la antracita. Hasta el final.

-¿Y por qué lo buscan?

-¿Es que no lo has entendido? Hasta el final. De todas las cosas. Pero para eso todavía falta mucho. Quien posea ese saber…

Por unos instantes, una tenue sombra apareció tras la cortina. Artyom se dio cuenta, aunque estuviera mirando a Danila, y le hizo una señal a éste. El otro calló a media frase y se precipitó hacia la entrada. Artyom salió disparado tras él.

No vieron a nadie. Tan sólo oyeron unos pasos veloces que se alejaban por el pasillo que conducía a la Arbatskaya. Los guardias apostados en aquel lugar dormían plácidamente a ambos lados de la escalera mecánica.

Mientras volvían a la habitación, Artyom pensaba que el brahmán proseguiría con su relato, pero éste se había asustado y movía la cabeza de mal humor.

-No se nos autoriza a explicar todo esto. Esa parte de nuestra misión se reserva tan sólo a los iniciados. He hablado en demasía. Escúchame bien: no puedes revelar bajo ninguna circunstancia lo que te he contado. Si alguien supiera que tienes noticia del Libro, te encontrarías con muchísimos problemas. Y también yo.

De pronto, Artyom comprendió por qué le habían empezado a sudar las manos cuando Danila le habló del Libro. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza cuando preguntó:

-Hay más libros como ése, ¿verdad?

Danila le miró a los ojos con recelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-«Tienes que temer a la verdad en antiguos tomos en folios en los que las palabras están marcadas en oro y el papel negro como la pizarra no se corrompe…» -Artyom creyó ver cómo a través de un velo oscuro el rostro vacío e inexpresivo de Bourbon, que había balbuceado mecánicamente aquellas palabras extrañas e incomprensibles.

El brahmán, estupefacto, clavó los ojos en el muchacho.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

Artyom, como hechizado, contempló la ilustración de la pared.

-Una revelación. Entonces, no hay un solo libro… ¿qué es lo que está escrito en los demás?

-Tan sólo ha quedado uno. Había tres: Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Pasado y Presente se perdieron hace siglos. Solo queda el último libro. El más importante.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?

-En el depósito principal. Allí hay más de cuarenta millones de tomos. Y uno de ellos es el Libro en cuestión, un libro de aspecto vulgar, con la encuademación habitual. Para reconocerlo, habría que abrirlo y pasar sus páginas. Según la tradición, las páginas del tomo en folio son negras.

Pero, para hojear todos los libros del depósito principal, habría que pasar allí setenta años sin interrupción, sin dormir. Una sola persona podría pasarse allí como mucho un día, y de todos modos no le sería posible examinar en paz todos los volúmenes… ¡pero no hablemos de eso!

Danila se preparó un lecho en el suelo, encendió una vela sobre la mesa y apagó la luz eléctrica. Artyom también se acostó, pero de mala gana. Aun cuando no se acordara siquiera de la última vez que había podido reposar, no lograba dormirse. Danila estaba ya roncando cuando Artyom preguntó: -¿Desde la Biblioteca se alcanza a ver el Kremlin? -Por supuesto -murmuró el brahmán-. Pero no se puede mirar. Quien lo mira es atraído por él. -¿Y cómo es eso?

Danila se apoyó en el codo para levantar medio cuerpo. A la luz amarilla de la vela, Artyom vio su rostro enfadado.

-Los Stalkers dicen que cuando uno sale afuera no debe mirar el Kremlin. Por encima de todo, no hay que mirar las estrellas que coronan sus torres. Si las miras, no podrás apartar la mirada. Y si las sigues mirando, te atraerán hacia sí. No es casualidad que todas las puertas del Kremlin estén abiertas. Por eso, los Stalkers nunca van solos a la Gran Biblioteca. Si uno de los dos contempla el Kremlin durante demasiado tiempo, el otro le obliga a volver en sí. Artyom tragó saliva. -¿Y qué hay allí, en el Kremlin?

-Eso no lo sabe nadie, porque en el Kremlin sólo se puede entrar, pero nadie ha vuelto a salir. Si quieres saber más, puedes coger un libro que está en el anaquel. Cuenta una interesante historia sobre estrellas y cruces gamadas, y también sobre las estrellas que relucen sobre las torres del Kremlin.

Danila se levantó, sacó del anaquel el libro que había mencionado, lo abrió por una determinada página, se lo entregó a Artyom y se metió de nuevo bajo la sábana.

Se durmió en un par de minutos. Entretanto, Artyom había acercado la vela y se había puesto a leer:

«… por tratarse de la más pequeña, y la menos significativa entre las organizaciones políticas que luchaban por el poder y la influencia tras la primera Revolución Rusa, los bolcheviques no eran vistos por ninguno de sus rivales como adversarios a tener en cuenta. Les faltaba apoyo entre los campesinos, y tenían pocos partidarios tanto entre la clase obrera como en la flota. Vladimir llich Lenin, que había estudiado el arte de la Alquimia y de la Evocación de Espíritus en una escuela secreta de Suiza, encontró sus aliados más poderosos tras las fronteras que separan los mundos. En aquella época se empleó por primera vez la estrella de cinco puntas como símbolo del movimiento comunista, así como del Ejército Rojo.

Sabemos bien que, entre todos los tipos de portal que se emplean para atraer a los demonios hasta nuestro mundo, el pentáculo** es el más popular y el más apropiado para los neófitos. Si el creador del pentáculo sabe emplearlo bien, controlará a los demonios que introduzca en nuestro mundo y los pondrá a su servicio. A fin de controlar mejor a la criatura conjurada, se trazará un círculo adicional en torno al pie de bruja. Por lo general, el demonio no será capaz de franquear dicha barrera.

No sabemos cómo fue posible que los líderes del movimiento comunista lograran los objetivos por los que se habían esforzado los nigromantes de todas las épocas: establecer lazos con las Tierras Oscuras, con los poderosos demonios que gobiernan hordas enteras de demonios menores. Algunos expertos están convencidos de que los habitantes de las Tierras Oscuras vieron venir las inminentes guerras, y el derramamiento de sangre más espantoso de la historia humana, y que se acercaron a la frontera que separa los mundos a fin de contactar con los aliados que les permitirían hacerse con una abundante cosecha de vidas humanas. A cambio, les prometieron apoyo y protección.

La hipótesis de que la Inteligencia alemana financió a los dirigentes comunistas es totalmente verosímil, pero sería estúpido y superficial pensar que Lenin logró inclinar la balanza a su favor tan sólo gracias a sus socios y compañeros de otras tierras. El futuro líder comunista contaba ya con promotores muchísimo más poderosos y sabios que el Servicio Secreto militar de la Alemania Imperial.

Los detalles de este acuerdo con las Tierras Oscuras, con los poderes de las tinieblas, no son accesibles para la ciencia actual. Pero el resultado es evidente: poco más tarde, los pentagramas adornaron las banderas y las gorras del Ejército Rojo, así como las corazas de su, por aquel entonces, más bien pobre equipamiento de guerra. Cada uno de esos símbolos le abría el acceso a este mundo a un demonio protector que resguardaba al portador del pentagrama contra posibles ataques. Como de costumbre en estos casos, se pagaba al demonio con sangre. De acuerdo con estimaciones a la baja, más de treinta millones de ciudadanos de este país sirvieron como pago de este acuerdo a lo largo del siglo XX.

El pacto con los señores de los poderes conjurados no tardó en dar fruto: los bolcheviques se hicieron con el mando y lo reforzaron, y aunque Lenin, el enlace entre ambos mundos, no pudo soportarlo, y, devorado desde dentro por las llamas del infierno, murió cuando tenía tan sólo 54 años, sus seguidores cumplieron con sus obligaciones sin vacilar. Al cabo de poco, elpaís entero cayó en manos de los demonios. Los niños, de camino hacia la escuela, llevaban el pie de bruja en el pecho. En nuestros días no queda casi nadie que sepa que, en su origen, el ritual de iniciación de los Niños de Octubre[55] incluía el trazado de esa figura sobre la piel del niño con una aguja infectada. Así, el demonio asignado a cada una de las «estrellitas de octubre» saboreaba ya la sangre de su futuro señor y establecía un lazo sagrado con él, que había de durar por siempre. Tan pronto como el niño se hacía mayor y entraba en la organización de los Pioneros, recibía un nuevo pentagrama en el que las mentes despiertas habrían podido reconocer la esencia del pacto: el retrato dorado de Lenin aparecía en él, rodeado de las mismas llamas que lo habían arrastrado a la muerte. De esta manera, la nueva generación tenía presente el gesto heroico del sacrificio de uno mismo. Luego venía el Komsomol, y después, para unos pocos elegidos, el camino hacia la casta de los sumos sacerdotes: el Partido Comunista.

Miríadas de espíritus conjurados protegían todo lo que había en el Estado soviético y a todos los que vivían en él: niños y adultos, edificios y máquinas. Sin embargo, los habitantes de las Tierras Oscuras se posicionaron en los gigantescos pies de bruja de color rojo rubí que resplandecían sobre las torres del Kremlin. Se dejaron encerrar para que su poderío fuese aún más grande. Como consecuencia de ello, líneas de fuerza invisibles recorrieron la totalidad del país, lo protegieron del caos y de la destrucción, y sometieron a sus habitantes a la voluntad del Kremlin. En cierto sentido, la Unión Soviética entera se transformó en un gigantesco pentagrama, con las fronteras estatales como línea de seguridad exterior.

Artyom se apartó de la lectura por unos instantes y miró alrededor. La vela estaba a punto de extinguirse y empezaba a soltar humo negro. Danila estaba dormido, con la cara contra la pared. Artyom estiró los miembros y siguió leyendo.

La prueba decisiva del poder soviético fue el enfrentamiento con la Alemania nazi. Protegidos por fuerzas no menos antiguas y poderosas, los teutones entraron en nuestra tierra con sus acorazados, por segunda vez en un siglo. En esta ocasión, sus banderas llevaban un símbolo rotatorio del Sol, la Luz y la Prosperidad. Todavía hoy, después de cincuenta años, los acorazados combaten con el pentagrama sobre la torreta en la eterna batalla contra los que exhiben la esvástica sobre su piel de acero: en imágenes de museo, en pantallas de televisores, en hojas cuadriculadas, arrancadas de cuadernos escolares…

La vela llameó por última vez y se apagó.

Era la hora de dormir.

Artyom estaba de espaldas al monumento. Si se daba la vuelta, vería, en el hueco que quedaba entre los dos edificios medio derruidos, un trecho del elevado muro, así como los contornos de las puntiagudas torres. Pero le habían prohibido que se diera la vuelta y las mirase. Así se lo habían inculcado. Por otra parte, no podía perder de vista ni un solo momento las puertas y las escaleras, porque, si se producía el desastre, tendría que dar inmediatamente la alarma. Pero, si se dejaba capturar por la visión de las torres, ya sería demasiado tarde: él mismo tendría que ir hacia ellas, y los demás tendrían también problemas.

Por ello, no se movió de donde estaba, aunque algo le estuviera incitando a darse la vuelta. Para distraerse, contempló la estatua, cuyo pedestal estaba cubierto de musgo. Representaba a un hombre mayor, de mirada siniestra, sentado, apoyado en un brazo. De las profundas cuencas de sus ojos goteaba lentamente un líquido espeso. Parecía como si el monumento llorara.

Artyom no pudo aguantar durante mucho tiempo aquella imagen. Dio un rodeo en torno a la estatua y contempló las puertas de entrada. Todo estaba en calma, reinaba una absoluta quietud, tan sólo soplaba una leve brisa, cada vez que esta pasaba entre los roídos esqueletos de los edificios. Sus compañeros se habían marchado hacía mucho rato. Le habían dejado allí. Tenía la misión de montar guardia. Si ocurría algo, había de regresar a la estación y advertir a los demás.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente. Artyom daba vueltas en torno a la estatua y contaba los pasos: uno, dos, tres…

Al llegar a quinientos, sucedió: oyó pataleos y bufidos a sus espaldas, en el sitio hacia el que no podía mirar. Había algo, y ese algo podía arrojarse en cualquier momento sobre Artyom. El muchacho se quedó como de piedra, escuchó, y luego se arrojó sobre el suelo, oprimió el cuerpo contra el pedestal, preparó el fusil.

Lo tenía ya muy cerca, quizás al otro lado del monumento. Artyom oía su aliento ronco, animal, que estaba rodeando la estatua y se le acercaba poco a poco. Desesperado, trató de detener el temblor de sus manos y mantener en la mira el lugar por el que la criatura debería aparecer.

Pero, de repente, los ruidos empezaron a alejarse. Artyom miró detrás de la estatua para dispararle una ráfaga por la espalda a su desconocido enemigo. Y, en aquel momento, se olvidó de todo.

A pesar de la lejanía, vio con nitidez la estrella que remataba la torre del

Kremlin. La propia estrella parecía una silueta imprecisa a la pálida luz de la luna oculta por las nubes, pero fascinaba a todo el que la viera. Refulgía. Artyom no confiaba en sus propios ojos. Agarró los prismáticos.

La estrella ardía con llama furiosa, de un color rojo intenso. Iluminaba un círculo de varios metros de diámetro. Al verla más de cerca, Artyom se dio cuenta de que la luz era irregular. Parecía como si dentro del gigantesco rubí estuviera encerrado un torbellino: se alzaban grandes llamas, parecía que algo se moviera de un lado para otro, la luz burbujeaba y palpitaba. Una visión de belleza abrumadora, ultraterrena, pero que apenas si se veía desde la distancia. Artyom tenía que acercarse.

Cargó a hombros con el fusil, bajó por la escalera, saltó sobre el asfalto agrietado de la calle y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la esquina del edificio, desde donde se divisaba la totalidad de la muralla del Kremlin, y también las torres. Sobre cada una de estas refulgía una estrella roja. Artyom, sin aliento, miró de nuevo con los prismáticos. Todas las estrellas ardían con la misma luz burbujeante e irregular. No podía alejarse de ellas.

Se concentró en la estrella más cercana, se embebió del fantástico juego de las llamas, y entonces le pareció distinguir qué era lo que se movía bajo la superficie cristalina.

Para poder ver mejor sus enigmáticos contornos, se acercó un poco más. Sin preocuparse por los peligros, se quedó en medio de la calle y miró con los prismáticos. ¿Qué era lo que había visto?

Los habitantes de las Tierras Oscuras. Los mariscales de las hordas demoníacas, conjurados para la protección del Estado soviético. El país y el mundo entero se habían desmoronado, pero los pentáculos de las torres del Kremlin estaban intactos. Los señores, que habían cerrado el pacto con los demonios, habían muerto hacía tiempo, y por ello no quedaba nadie que pudiera liberarlos. ¿Nadie? Si él podía…

«Tengo que encontrar la puerta», pensó. «Tengo que encontrar la entrada…»

-¡Despierta, tienes que ir enseguida! -Danila le estaba sacudiendo.

Artyom bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Había tenido un sueño interesante en extremo, pero enseguida se desvaneció, y el muchacho lo olvidó por completo. La estación estaba totalmente iluminada. Afuera se oía el ajetreo de los baldes, y las voces de las mujeres de la limpieza de buen humor, que intercambiaban burlas.

Artyom se puso las gafas de sol, aceptó un pañuelo no especialmente limpio que le ofrecía su anfitrión y salió arrastrando los pies para ir a lavarse. Los aseos se encontraban al otro extremo de la estación, no muy lejos del gigantesco relieve de la pared. Artyom se puso al extremo de una larga cola y trató, entre bostezos, de acordarse por lo menos de algún detalle del sueño.

De pronto, las personas que aguardaban para entrar en los servicios se pusieron nerviosas y empezaron a susurrar agitadamente. Artyom miró alrededor. Todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia la pesada puerta de hierro. Se había abierto. Allí, en el umbral, se encontraba un hombre alto. Al verlo, Artyom se olvidó de lo que había ido a hacer.

Se trataba de un Stalker.

A pesar de los relatos de su padre adoptivo, y de las historias de los mercaderes, no se los había imaginado nunca de aquella manera. Vestía un traje aislante sucio, chamuscado incluso en algunos lugares, y un chaleco antibalas largo y pesado. De su hombro derecho colgaba con indolencia un fusil ametrallador de impresionantes dimensiones. Sobre el izquierdo reposaba una brillante cartuchera que le cruzaba el pecho. Los pantalones terminaban en unos pesados borceguíes, y cargaba con una voluminosa mochila de tela irrompible.

El Stalker se quitó el casco esférico y la máscara antigás, y así quedó al descubierto su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. Intercambió algunas palabras con el jefe de guardia. No era muy joven. Artyom alcanzó a distinguir una barba incipiente de color gris sobre las mejillas y el mentón, así como algunas canas en su cabello moreno y muy corto. Con todo, aquel hombre irradiaba vigor y confianza en sí mismo, dureza y concentración, como si en todo momento hubiera tenido que estar alerta frente al peligro, incluso en aquella estación tranquila e iluminada.

Artyom era el único que aún miraba al recién llegado sin ningún disimulo. Los demás que se encontraban en la cola le habían ordenado de mal humor que no se detuviera, pero, al ver que el muchacho no les hacía caso, le pasaron delante.

-¡Artyom! -Danila había ido en su busca-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a llegar tarde.

Al oír el nombre, el Stalker se volvió hacia Artyom, lo miró con atención y luego dio una larga zancada hacia él. Con voz profunda y poderosa le preguntó:

-¿Eres de la VDNKh?

Artyom asintió en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las rodillas.

-¿No estarás buscando por casualidad a un tal Melnik?

Artyom asintió de nuevo.

El Stalker le miró a los ojos.

-Yo soy Melnik. ¿Traes algo para mí?

Artyom se sacó rápidamente el cordel a cuyo extremo pendía el casquillo. Le resultó extraño deshacerse de él. Había llegado a considerarlo un talismán. Se lo entregó al Stalker.

Éste se quitó los guantes de cuero, desenroscó la cubierta del casquillo y lo agitó cuidadosamente sobre la palma de su mano. Salió un trozo de papel pequeño, doblado. Una nota.

-Vámonos. Disculpa que ayer no pudiera encontrarme contigo. Nos llegó la noticia cuando ya estábamos de camino hacia la superficie.

Artyom se despidió de Danila y le dio las gracias, y luego tuvo que correr para seguir a Melnik por la escalera mecánica hacia la Arbatskaya. Aun cuando a duras penas pudiera seguirle el paso, le preguntó:

-¿No tiene usted noticias de Hunter?

-Ninguna -le replicó Melnik, y volvió la cabeza hacia Artyom-. Me temo que tendríamos que preguntárselo a vuestros Negros. En cambio, sí que nos han llegado noticias de la VDNKh. Más de las que querríamos.

Artyom sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Nada bueno. Los Negros atacaron de nuevo. Hace tan sólo una semana tuvo lugar un combate muy duro en el que murieron cinco hombres. Parece que los Negros se estén multiplicando. La gente empieza a abandonar vuestra estación. No son capaces de soportar el miedo. Hunter tenía razón. Me dijo que en vuestra estación se preparaba algo terrible. Lo presintió.

-¿Sabe usted cómo se llamaban las víctimas? -preguntó el angustiado Artyom. Trató de recordar quién estaba de servicio la semana anterior. ¿Qué día había ocurrido? ¿Zhenya? ¿Andrey? No, Zhenya no…

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo? Aparte de que esas bestias os estén asediando, parece que también ocurre un fenómeno diabólico en los túneles de la Prospekt Mira. Las personas pierden la memoria, a veces incluso la vida.

-¿Qué se podría hacer?

-Hoy se reunirá el Consejo. Queremos saber la opinión de los Brahmanes y Generales más ancianos. De todos modos, apenas si podrán hacer nada por la VDNKh. Ya es bastante difícil proteger la Polis, y lo conseguimos tan sólo porque nadie se plantea seriamente la posibilidad de atacarnos.

Llegaron a la Arbatskaya. También estaba iluminada con lámparas de mercurio, e, igual que en la Borovitskaya, los accesos del andén estaban tapiados para que sirvieran como habitáculos. Algunos de éstos tenían vigilancia, y, en general, circulaba por allí un número insólito de soldados. Sobre las paredes blancas colgaban banderas de desfile asombrosamente bien conservadas, con águilas bordadas de color dorado. Y aquello era un hervidero de vida: dignos Brahmanes en vestiduras largas iban de un lado para otro, mientras que las pendencieras encargadas de la limpieza se dedicaban a pellizcar a todos los que pisaban los suelos recién fregados. Los forasteros, que no eran pocos, se reconocían por las gafas de sol, o porque empleaban las manos a modo de visera sobre los ojos entrecerrados. En la Arbatskaya solo había viviendas y oficinas. Las tiendas y cantinas se encontraban en los pasillos.

Melnik guió a Artyom hasta el final del andén, donde empezaban las instalaciones de mantenimiento. Le ordenó que se acomodara sobre un banco de mármol con superficie de madera, desgastada por los miles de pasajeros que se habían sentado allí. Le dijo que esperara y se marchó.

Artyom contempló los adornos del techo y pensó que la Polis no le había defraudado en sus expectativas. Allí, la vida funcionaba de otra manera. Sus habitantes parecían mucho más sanos, mucho menos irritados y angustiados que los de otras estaciones. A todas luces, el saber, los libros y la cultura tenían un papel muy importante. De camino entre la Borovitskaya y la Arbatskaya habían encontrado por lo menos cinco estanterías, y había carteles que anunciaban la representación de una obra de Shakespeare para el día siguiente. Al igual que en la Borovitskaya, se oía música.

Las estaciones se encontraban en excelente estado, igual que los pasillos, y, aun cuando hubiera grietas y marcas de humedad en las paredes, los equipos de reparación que Artyom había visto trabajar en varios lugares daban a entender que los desperfectos se arreglarían con toda la rapidez que fuera posible. Miró con curiosidad uno de los túneles. También allí reinaba un orden absoluto: estaba seco y limpio, y, por lo menos en el trecho que le quedaba a la vista, había una lámpara eléctrica cada cien metros. De vez en cuando pasaban dresinas cargadas de cajas. Entonces, invitaban a algún pasajero a subir, o tomaban una de las cajas de libros que la Polis distribuía por la red de metro entera.

Pero entonces Artyom pensó que todo aquello estaba a punto de desaparecer, que la VDNKh no podría resistir mucho tiempo la presión de aquellos monstruos. «No es de extrañar», dijo para sí. Se acordó de la noche en la que él mismo había hecho frente al asalto de los Negros, y de las pesadillas que había tenido desde entonces.

¿La VDNKh estaba a punto de desaparecer? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, el muchacho se quedaría sin hogar. Con mucha suerte, su padre adoptivo y sus amigos lograrían salvarse. Quizá volviera a encontrárselos algún día en alguna parte de la red de metro. Se hizo un juramento a sí mismo: si Melnik le comunicaba que había cumplido su deber, y que no tenía que hacer nada más, regresaría de inmediato a la VDNKh. Si su estación era el único obstáculo que quedaba en el camino de los Negros, y sus amigos tenían que morir en su defensa, prefería estar con ellos, en vez de refugiarse en aquel paraíso. Sí, quería volver a casa, a las tiendas del Ejército, a la fábrica de té. A charlar con Zhenya, a contarle sus aventuras. Seguramente su amigo no se creería ni la mitad de lo que le explicara… si es que aún vivía.

-Vamos, Artyom -le dijo Melnik-. Quieren hablar contigo.

Se había quitado el traje aislante, y vestía un jersey de cuello alto, una gorra militar sin la insignia, y unos pantalones de bolsillos holgados, parecidos a los que había llevado Hunter. Artyom pensó que su manera de comportarse, en general, recordaba mucho a la del Cazador: se le veía igualmente concentrado, tenso como un muelle, y hablaba con las mismas frases concisas y claras.

Entraron en una sala de paredes revestidas con madera de roble. A ambos lados colgaban sendos cuadros al óleo. Artyom reconoció al instante, en uno de ellos, la Biblioteca. En el otro había un edificio alto de fachada blanca, en el que estaba escrito: SEDE DEL MINISTERIO DE DEFENSA DE LA FEDERACIÓN RUSA.

En el centro había una gran mesa de madera. En torno a ella se sentaban unas diez personas que miraron inquisitivamente a Artyom. La mitad de ellas se encontraba bajo el cuadro de la Biblioteca y vestía las túnicas grises de los Brahmanes. La otra, al pie del Ministerio de Defensa, llevaba uniforme militar.

La presidencia de la mesa se hallaba a cargo de un hombre pequeño, pero de mirada imperiosa, calvo, que llevaba puestas unas gafas de aspecto severo. Vestía un traje con corbata, y, para asombro de Artyom, no tenía ningún tatuaje a la vista.

-Vayamos al grano -dijo este sin presentarse-. Infórmenos de todo lo que sepa, incluida la situación en los túneles que se encuentran entre su estación y la Prospekt Mira.

Artyom les explicó en detalle la lucha de la VDNKh contra los Negros. Luego les informó de la misión que le había encomendado Hunter, y, finalmente, de su viaje hasta la Polis. Al explicarles lo que le había acaecido en los túneles que unían la Alexeyevskaya, la Rizhskaya y la Prospekt Mira, los Militares y los Brahmanes empezaron a hablar en susurros, los primeros en tono de incredulidad, y los segundos con gran animación. Un militar que se sentaba a la esquina de la mesa y conducía la reunión le hizo varias preguntas.

Una vez la discusión se hubo apaciguado, permitieron que Artyom siguiera hablando, pero sus explicaciones posteriores apenas si despertaron ningún interés, hasta que llegó a la Polyanka y a sus dos habitantes.

-Con permiso -le interrumpió uno de los militares, un hombre achaparrado, de unos cincuenta años, cabellos lisos peinados hacia atrás, y gafas de montura de acero que se le clavaban en el carnoso puente de la nariz-. Todo el mundo sabe que la Polyanka no es habitable. Hace mucho tiempo que está abandonada. Es cierto que varias docenas de personas pasan cada día por esa estación, pero vivir allí es imposible. Hay un escape permanente de gas, y por todas partes se pusieron carteles que advierten del peligro. Allí no hay gatos, y tampoco papel viejo. Los andenes están vacíos. Así que no nos haga perder el tiempo con fantasías.

Los otros militares asintieron. Artyom calló. Estaba confuso. Al llegar a la Polyanka, había pensado que la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar no tenía parangón en la red de metro. Pero sus dos habitantes -plenamente reales- le habían distraído enseguida de su sentimiento de extrañeza.

Los Brahmanes no dieron ninguna muestra de apoyo a las objeciones del irritado militar. El más anciano, un hombre calvo de barba larga y gris, miró a Artyom con interés, e intercambió algunas frases con sus colegas en una lengua extraña. Luego, otro brahmán que se sentaba a su derecha dijo en tono conciliador:

-Saben bien que ese gas, cuando alcanza cierto grado de concentración en el aire, tiene efectos alucinógenos.

El militar observó a Artyom con recelo.

-Entonces, habría que preguntarse si el resto de su narración es fiable.

-Le damos las gracias por la información -dijo el hombre del traje, interrumpiendo el debate-. El Consejo deliberará al respecto y le comunicará sus conclusiones. Puede usted marcharse.

Artyom abandonó la sala con pasos lentos. ¿Era posible que su charla con los dos hombres que fumaban en narguile hubiera sido una mera alucinación? Eso significaría que la misma noción de que había sido elegido, y de que podía modelar la realidad si iba en pos de un destino predeterminado, había sido pura fantasía, una simple tentativa de hallar consuelo. El enigmático encuentro en el túnel que unía la Polyanka y la Borovitskaya no le causaba ya admiración. ¿Gas? Sí, claro. Gas.

Se sentó en un banco, junto a la puerta, sin escuchar las voces lejanas que seguían discutiendo en el Consejo. Hombres y mujeres pasaban por su lado, dresinas y pequeñas locomotoras atravesaban la estación, los minutos iban quedando atrás, y él seguía allí sentado y meditaba. ¿Existía en realidad su misión, o también se la había imaginado? ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Adónde debía ir?

Alguien le tocó en el hombro. Era el militar que había tomado nota de sus explicaciones.

-Los miembros del Consejo le comunican que la Polis no dispone de medios suficientes para auxiliar a su estación. Le dan las gracias por sus detalladas explicaciones sobre la situación en la que se encuentra la red de metro. Ya puede marcharse.

Eso era todo. La Polis no disponía de medios suficientes para auxiliar a su estación. Había sido todo en vano. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, a cambio de nada. No podía hacer nada más, salvo regresar a la VDNKh y luchar hombro con hombro junto con los que defendían la estación. Artyom se levantó con gran dificultad y se alejó lentamente, sin saber a dónde ir.

Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo de la Borovitskaya cuando oyó un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se volvió, y se encontró con el brahmán que durante la reunión se había sentado a la diestra del más anciano. El hombre le sonrió con cortesía y le dijo:

-Aguarde un momento, por favor. Creo que tendríamos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas… pero en privado. Aunque el Consejo no disponga de medios para auxiliarle, puede que mis modestos servicios le sean a usted de alguna utilidad.

Tomó a Artyom por el hombro y se lo llevó hasta uno de los habitáculos que se encontraban bajo los arcos. No tenía ninguna ventana, y la única lámpara estaba apagada. Tan sólo la llama de una pequeña vela alumbraba la silueta de varias personas reunidas en aquel reducido espacio. Artyom no tuvo tiempo de verles la cara, porque el brahmán que lo había guiado hasta allí apagó la vela y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Una voz ronca le dijo:

-Todo eso que nos has contado sobre la Polyanka, ¿era cierto?

-Sí -respondió Artyom con firmeza.

-¿Sabes con qué nombre es conocida la Polyanka entre los Brahmanes? Estación del Destino. Pero es mejor que los Chatrias piensen que lo que viste fue una alucinación inducida por el gas. A nosotros no nos importa, y no vamos a curar de su ceguera a los mismos que hace muy poco eran enemigos nuestros. Creemos que los hombres, en esa estación, se encuentran con los enviados de la Providencia. Pero, como la Providencia no tiene nada que decirles a la mayoría de los que pasan por allí, estos creen hallarse en una estación vacía y abandonada. Sin embargo, a veces el encuentro se produce, y entonces tiene siempre un gran significado, y la experiencia que se haya vivido allí permanece en el recuerdo durante la vida entera. ¿Tú la recuerdas?

-No -respondió Artyom. Pero era mentira. Recelaba de aquellos hombres. Le parecían una especie de secta.

-Los más ancianos entre nosotros están convencidos de que tu llegada no es casual. No eres un hombre ordinario, y tus especiales capacidades, que te han salvado en más de una ocasión durante el camino, también podrían aportarnos algo a nosotros. Por eso os ayudaremos, a ti y a tu estación. Nosotros, los guardianes del saber, disponemos de conocimientos que podrían salvar a la VDNKh.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la VDNKh? -exclamó Artyom, colérico-. Todos vosotros habláis tan sólo de la VDNKh. Parece que no comprendáis que no he venido sólo por mi estación. ¡Todos vosotros os halláis en peligro! ¡En primer lugar caerá la VDNKh, luego la línea entera, y finalmente la red de metro dejará de existir!

Nadie le respondió. El silencio se volvía cada vez más opresivo. Sólo se oía la acompasada respiración de los presentes.

Artyom aguardó… hasta que no pudo más.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Subir a la superficie y entrar en el depósito principal de la Biblioteca. Una vez allí, buscarás algo que nos pertenece a nosotros. Si lo encuentras, te explicaremos lo que tienes que hacer para acabar con ese peligro. ¡Que las llamas engullan a la Gran Biblioteca si miento!

13

LA GRAN BIBLIOTECA

Artyom salió, y, confuso, miró en derredor. Acababa de cerrar un acuerdo sumamente extraño. Sus socios en el trato no habían querido explicarle qué era exactamente lo que tenía que buscar en el depósito de la Biblioteca: le contarían los detalles por el camino. Por supuesto, pensó enseguida en el libro sobre el que Danila le había hablado el día anterior, pero no osaba hacer preguntas.

Los Brahmanes le habían asegurado que no tendría que ir solo a la superficie. Querían organizar una especie de fuerza expedicionaria: por lo menos un miembro de su casta, y dos Stalkers, acompañarían a Artyom. Si la expedición tenía éxito, debería confiarle de inmediato su hallazgo al guardián. A cambio, éste le daría algo con lo que podría alejar el peligro de la VDNKh.

En aquel momento, bajo la brillante luz de la estación, las condiciones del acuerdo le parecían absurdas. Le recordaban el título de un antiguo cuento ruso: ¡Ve! ¿Adónde? No lo sé ¡Me lo tienes que traer! ¿El qué? ¡Ya lo verás! A cambio le prometían una salvación milagrosa, sin precisarle en qué consistiría ésta. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Tendría que regresar con las manos vacías? ¿Qué habría querido Hunter?

Artyom le preguntó a su enigmático interlocutor cómo iba a poder encontrar en el gigantesco depósito de la Biblioteca el objeto que buscaban, y el otro le respondió que, en cuanto llegaran allí, lo entendería todo. Sería capaz de percibirlo. No preguntó nada más, para que los Brahmanes no perdieran la fe en sus extraordinarias capacidades -él mismo no estaba convencido de poseerlas-. En el momento de la despedida, le ordenaron enérgicamente que no le contara nada a ninguno de los militares, so pena de que el acuerdo perdiera de inmediato su validez.

Artyom se sentó en un banco que se hallaba a la mitad del vestíbulo y se puso a pensar. Se le presentaba una oportunidad extraordinaria de subir a la superficie -hasta aquel momento solo había podido hacerlo una vez-, sin temor a castigos ni otras consecuencias. No iría sólo, sino acompañado por un verdadero Stalker, para llevar a cabo una misión secreta que le había confiado la casta de los Guardianes. No se había atrevido a preguntar por qué detestaban de aquella manera la palabra «bibliotecario».

Melnik se sentó pesadamente a su lado en el banco. Parecía fatigado y tenso.

-¿Por qué has aceptado? -le preguntó con un tono de voz neutro, mientras miraba fijamente al vacío.

-¿Cómo lo sabe usted? -le replicó el asombrado Artyom. No había pasado ni un cuarto de hora desde la conversación con los Brahmanes.

Melnik no prestó atención a su pregunta, y siguió hablando mostrando cierta indiferencia:

-Tendré que acompañarte, porque ahora soy responsable de lo que te ocurra. Se lo debo a Hunter, independientemente de lo que le haya pasado a él. Por otra parte, los tratos que se cierran con los Guardianes no se pueden romper. Hasta ahora, nadie ha podido anular ninguno. Pero no les digas nada a los militares. -Se puso en pie, movió la cabeza y añadió-: Si supieras cuál es el compromiso que acabas de asumir… voy a acostarme. Hoy por la noche saldremos a la superficie.

-¿Usted no es militar? -le gritó Artyom mientras se marchaba-. He oído que le llamaban comandante.

-Sí, soy comandante, pero estoy en otra organización -le replicó Melnik tras un momento de duda, y se marchó.

Artyom empleó el resto del día en visitar la Polis. Deambuló sin rumbo por aquel laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, aparentemente interminable. Contempló las majestuosas columnatas, se preguntó cuántas personas podían llegar a vivir en la ciudad subterránea, escuchó a los músicos callejeros, hojeó los libros que se encontraban en los estantes, jugó con los cachorrillos que estaban a la venta, se informó de los rumores más recientes… y no consiguió librarse de la sensación de que alguien le vigilaba. En varias ocasiones dio media vuelta y buscó unos ojos que lo estuvieran observando. Pero fue en vano. A su alrededor se agolpaba una masa de personas atareadas. Nadie se interesaba por él.

En uno de los corredores descubrió una especie de albergue, en el que durmió durante unas horas, hasta que, a las diez de la noche, de acuerdo con lo pactado, se presentó en la Borovitskaya, en el punto de control que se encontraba junto a la salida al exterior. El retraso de Melnik era evidente, pero los guardias estaban informados, e invitaron a Artyom a tomarse una taza de té mientras aguardaba al Stalker.

El viejo guardia interrumpió la historia que estaba contando para ofrecerle agua caliente a Artyom. Luego prosiguió:

-Pues sí, en aquella época yo supervisaba las comunicaciones por radio. Todo el mundo tenía la esperanza de que nos llegara una señal desde el bunker del Gobierno que se encontraba tras los Urales. Por supuesto, todo fue en vano, porque los objetivos estratégicos habían sufrido ya ataques especialmente duros. Luego le tocó a Ramenky, y también a las da- chas del Gobierno con los sótanos a treinta metros del suelo… quizás habían respetado Ramenky. En la medida de lo posible, dejaban con vida a la población civil. En aquel momento aún no se sabía que la guerra llegaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias, y que en realidad no importaba. En cualquier caso, habrían respetado Ramenky si no hubiera existido a su lado una base auxiliar del Ejército. Por supuesto, la devastaron. Sí, y los civiles muertos no eran más que daños colaterales. Se decía con esa frase tan correcta. El lema era: lo lamentamos profundamente, pero… En todo caso, cuando aún no había nada seguro, me llegó la orden de estar pendiente de la radio. Me encontraba sentado dentro de un búnker, junto a la Arbatskaya. Al principio capté señales extrañas. Desde Siberia no llegaba nada, pero sí que recibí las señales de los submarinos, de los submarinos estratégicos, nucleares. Querían saber si tenían que atacar o no. No se creían que Moscú hubiera dejado de existir. Había capitanes de primer rango que sollozaban como críos, aunque los estuviera escuchando. Era raro, ¿sabes? Los oficiales de Marina más endurecidos me rogaban, llorando, que buscara a su mujer y a sus hijas. Como si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de encontrarlas… después, cada uno de ellos reaccionó de una manera distinta. Unos decían: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, al diablo con todo, y navegaron hasta las costas enemigas y destrozaron todo lo que se hallaba al alcance de sus misiles, todas las ciudades. Pero otros pensaron que no tenía sentido combatir más. ¿De qué iba a servir que hubiera más muertes? No importaba ya. La comunicación con los submarinos se mantuvo mucho tiempo. Si era necesario, podían mantenerse en reposo bajo el agua durante seis meses. De vez en cuando el enemigo hundía alguno, pero no pudieron encontrarlos a todos. Oí historias que todavía me producen escalofríos… pero en realidad quería contarte otra cosa. En cierta ocasión hablé por radio con la dotación de un tanque, que había sobrevivido al ataque como por un milagro. Parece que perdieron contacto con su base. Las nuevas técnicas aplicadas a los tanques protegían de la radiación, y así fue como los tres se alejaron de Moscú a toda prisa, en dirección al Este. Atravesaron aldeas en llamas, recogieron a unas cuantas mujeres y siguieron adelante. Para proveerse de combustible, se detuvieron por el camino en algunas gasolineras, y siguieron adelante. El combustible no se les terminó hasta que llegaron a un paraje totalmente desierto, en el que apenas si había nada que se pudiera bombardear. Por supuesto, la radiación también era elevada, pero no tanto como en la cercanía de las ciudades. Levantaron un campamento y cubrieron de tierra el tanque hasta la mitad, para que les sirviera como fortificación. Plantaron las tiendas a su lado, cavaron trincheras, instalaron un generador manual que habían conseguido no sé dónde, y vivieron bastante tiempo al lado del tanque. Durante un par de años, conversé con ellos cada noche. Al fin, tuve noticias sobre su vida familiar. Al principio vivían en paz, se instalaron allí como en su casa, y dos de las mujeres tuvieron niños casi normales. Conservaban munición de sobras. El teniente con el que solía contactar no sabía cómo describirme lo que veían desde allí. Los animales que salían del bosque. Cierto día, desaparecieron. Durante medio año, los estuve buscando, pero parece que les ocurrió algo. Quizá se averiara el generador, o el receptor, o tal vez se quedaron sin munición.

El otro guardia intervino súbitamente.

-Cuando has hablado de Ramenky, y has dicho que los bombardearon, he pensado: llevo muchos años de servicio, pero nadie me ha explicado todavía cómo es posible que el Kremlin siga en pie. ¿Por qué no lo atacaron? Seguro que allí había un gran número de búnkeres…

-¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no lo atacaron? Pero no querían destruirlo, por su arquitectura. Por el contrario, probaron allí una de sus armas más nuevas. Sí, y de ahí vinieron los problemas. Ojalá lo hubieran aplastado. -El viejo escupió y no dijo nada más.

Artyom guardaba silencio, y evitaba toda expresión que pudiera interrumpir a los veteranos en la evocación de sus recuerdos. Raramente tenía la oportunidad de acceder a información tan detallada sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquella época. Pero el guardia calló, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Artyom esperó un rato, y finalmente se atrevió a hacerles una pregunta que le había rondado desde hacía tiempo:

-¿En las otras ciudades también había redes de metro? Entonces, ¿no podría ser que otros humanos hubieran sobrevivido en ellas? ¿No había recibido ninguna señal cuando estaba a cargo de la radio?

-No, no recibí ninguna. Pero tienes razón. Seguro que en Petersburgo también se salvaron algunos. Allí, las estaciones de metro son muy profundas. Algunas son incluso más profundas que las nuestras. Y tienen instalaciones parecidas. Me acuerdo que estuve allí en mi juventud. En una de las líneas no se podía acceder a las vías, ya que había grandes puertas de hierro. Cuando el tren llegaba a la estación, las puertas se abrían al mismo tiempo que las del vagón. Aunque se lo pregunté a todo el mundo, nadie supo explicarme por qué. Uno pensaba que era una protección contra las inundaciones, otro que habían querido ahorrar dinero al construir las estaciones. Pero entonces conocí a uno de los constructores del Metro, que me dijo que, al perforar los túneles, la mitad de su brigada había desaparecido, devorada por alguien. Y les ocurrió lo mismo a los otros equipos. Solo habían quedado los huesos mondos y las herramientas. No le dijeron nada a nadie, pero, para evitar incidentes desagradables, instalaron aquellas puertas de hierro por toda la línea. Piensa ahora en qué época sucedía todo eso… cuesta imaginarse lo que debió de aparecer después, con toda la radiación.

En aquel momento, Melnik llegó al punto de control. Le acompañaba un hombre pequeño y rechoncho, de barbilla ancha, barba rala y ojos hundidos. Ambos vestían trajes aislantes y cargaban con voluminosas mochilas a sus espaldas. Melnik contempló en silencio a Artyom, dejó una gran bolsa negra a sus pies y señaló a una de las tiendas militares.

Artyom entró en la tienda, abrió la bolsa y sacó un traje negro, semejante al que llevaban Melnik y su compañero. También encontró una extraña máscara antigás, con un grueso visor de cristal y dos filtros en posición oblicua, un par de botas grandes con cordones, y, además, un Kalashnikov nuevo con mira láser y abrazadera desmontable para el hombro; hasta aquel día, Artyom había visto un arma como aquélla tan sólo en manos de las unidades de élite de la Hansa que patrullaban con sus vehículos por las vías de la Línea de Circunvalación. En la bolsa también había una linterna de largo alcance y un casco redondo acolchado.

Aún se estaba cambiando cuando la entrada de la tienda se abrió y entró Danila con una bolsa enorme en la mano, igual que la suya. Ambos se miraron con asombro. Artyom fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y le preguntó en tono mordaz:

-Vaya, ¿tú también vienes? ¿A buscar yo-no-sé-qué-cosa?

-Sé muy bien de qué se trata -le replicó Danila-. Pero ¿qué es lo que vas a encontrar? Para mí, eso es un absoluto enigma.

-También para mí -le confesó Artyom-. Me dijeron que me lo iban a explicar. Pero aún estoy esperando.

-Y a mí me han dicho que tenía que acompañar a un vidente, y que éste percibiría hacia dónde teníamos que ir.

Artyom resopló.

-¿Y resulta que ese vidente soy yo?

-Los ancianos piensan que tienes un don especial. En nuestros libros, en alguna parte, se encuentra una profecía que cuenta que ha de venir un joven guiado por el Destino, y que desentrañará los secretos que se esconden en la Gran Biblioteca. Él será quien encuentre lo que nuestra casta ha estado buscando en vano desde hace una década. Los ancianos están convencidos de que eres tú.

-¿Se trata del libro del que me habías hablado?

Danila calló largo rato, y finalmente asintió.

-Tendrías que intuir su presencia. Si de verdad eres el «Enviado del Destino», no hará falta que busques durante mucho tiempo por el depósito. Será el libro quien te encuentre a ti. -Miró fijamente a Artyom-. ¿Qué te darán a cambio?

Ya no tenía ningún sentido andarse con secretos. Pero a Artyom le desconcertó que Danila ignorara el peligro que amenazaba a la VDNKh, así como las condiciones incluidas en su acuerdo con el Consejo. Le explicó en pocas palabras en qué consistía el trato y en qué consistía la catástrofe que pretendía evitar. Danila le escuchó atentamente hasta el final, y, mientras Artyom salía de la tienda, se quedó dentro. Parecía que reflexionara sobre algo.

Melnik y el Stalker barbudo les estaban esperando con el equipo a punto. Ahora sólo tenían las máscaras antigás y los cascos en la mano. Era el compañero de Melnik quien cargaba con la ametralladora. El propio Melnik empuñaba un Kalashnikov idéntico al de Artyom y se había colgado al cuello el aparato de visión nocturna.

Cuando Danila salió, los dos jóvenes se miraron con aires de importancia. Entonces, el brahmán le guiñó el ojo a Artyom, y ambos se pusieron a reír: tenían pinta de auténticos Stalkers.

-Tenemos suerte -le susurró Danila a Artyom-. Normalmente, los Stalkers obligan a los novatos a pasarse un par de años acarreando leña hasta que por fin les permiten sumarse a expediciones reales. ¡Nosotros, en cambio, nos hemos unido desde el primer día a la categoría más elevada!

Melnik les miraba con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada. Luego les indicó que le siguieran. Subieron por las escaleras y se detuvieron junto a la pared de granito, frente a una pequeña puerta blindada. Dos guardias la vigilaban. El Stalker les saludó y dio la orden de abrir. Uno de los soldados se puso en pie, anduvo hasta la puerta y tiró de un pesado cerrojo. La gruesa puerta de acero se corrió suavemente hacia un lado. Melnik hizo pasar primero a los otros tres, le hizo un saludo militar al guardia y luego salió.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña área de seguridad, de unos tres metros de largo, entre el muro de granito y la puerta hermética. Allí montaban guardia otros dos soldados bien armados y un oficial. Antes de dar la orden de levantar el cerrojo de hierro, Melnik dio instrucciones a los novatos.

-Vamos a ver: durante el camino no se habla. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha estado ya en el exterior? Tanto da. -Se volvió hacia el oficial-. Deme el plano. Bueno, mientras no lleguemos a la entrada tendréis que pisar por donde haya pisado yo, sin apartaros del camino ni un segundo. Y mirad siempre adelante. Cuando lleguemos a la salida, tendréis que dar un amplio rodeo en torno a los molinetes, si no queréis que os sieguen las piernas. Seguid siempre mis pasos, y que a nadie se le ocurra marcharse por su cuenta, ¿entendido? Yo seré el primero en salir, mientras que Número Diez -señaló al Stalker barbudo- controlará la salida. Si no hay peligro a la vista, nos marcharemos enseguida hacia la izquierda. Aún no estará muy oscuro, por lo que no encenderemos las linternas, para no llamar la atención. ¿Os han explicado ya que el Kremlin es peligroso? Se encuentra a nuestra derecha, pero una de las torres sobresale entre los edificios y se puede ver desde la salida del Metro. ¡No se os ocurra mirar hacia allí! Al que se le ocurra mirar, yo mismo en persona le daré una paliza.

«Entonces, es cierto que no se puede mirar al Kremlin», pensó un impresionado Artyom. De pronto, algo se agitó en su interior, jirones de pensamientos e imágenes salieron a la luz y se desvanecieron una vez más.

-Subiremos de inmediato a la Biblioteca. La escalera que lleva hasta la puerta es larga. Yo seré el primero en entrar. Dentro hay otra escalera. Si no encontramos ningún obstáculo en ella, Número Diez nos cubrirá mientras nosotros subimos, y luego le cubriremos a él mientras sube. No quiero oír ni una sola palabra durante el camino. Si descubrís algún peligro, haced una señal con la linterna. Solo dispararemos en un caso de extrema necesidad. Los disparos podrían atraerles.

-¿A quiénes? -preguntó Artyom.

-¿A quiénes, me preguntas? ¿A quién quieres que nos encontremos en una biblioteca? A los bibliotecarios, por supuesto.

Danila dio un respingo y se quedó pálido como un muerto. Artyom volvió los ojos hacia él, y luego hacia Melnik. No era un buen momento para fingir que estaba informado.

-¿Quiénes son?

Melnik enarcó una ceja. Su barbudo compañero se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Danila miró al suelo.

El Stalker clavó su mirada sobre Artyom durante largo rato. Cuando por fin se hubo convencido de que la pregunta no era en broma, le respondió, impasible:

-Tú mismo lo entenderás más adelante. Ten en cuenta sólo una cosa: no podrán atacarte mientras les mires directamente a los ojos. Directamente a los ojos, ¿entendido? Y no permitas que se te acerquen nunca por la espalda. Pero ahora, ¡adelante!

Se puso la máscara antigás y el casco, e hizo una señal a los guardias con el pulgar hacia arriba.

El oficial manipuló algunas palancas y abrió el cerrojo. El muro de acero se elevó lentamente.

Empezó la representación.

Una vez estuvo arriba, Melnik evaluó brevemente la situación con la que se encontrarían al salir, y luego les hizo señas a los demás para que lo siguieran. Artyom empuñó el fusil, abrió la puerta de cristal y salió con cautela al exterior. Aun cuando el Stalker le hubiera ordenado que siguiera todos sus pasos, y en ningún momento se quedara atrás, Artyom no fue capaz de seguir la orden: el cielo no se parecía en nada al de la otra vez. En lugar de un espacio sin límites, azul y transparente, se divisaban nubarrones grises, una especie de techo de algodón del que caían gotas de lluvia. Un viento frío y racheado les soplaba en la cara. A pesar del traje aislante, Artyom lo sentía sobre la piel.

A la derecha, a la izquierda, enfrente… por todas partes los envolvía un espacio de abrumadora amplitud. Artyom, emocionado, contemplaba la inabarcable anchura y sentía, al mismo tiempo, una extraña angustia. Por unos instantes, se sintió tentado de regresar al edificio por el que se accedía a la Borovitskaya, bajo tierra, protegido por paredes cercanas, arropado por la seguridad y el calor del espacio cerrado, delimitado. Para librarse de aquella congoja, volvió la mirada hacia los edificios circundantes.

El sol se había puesto ya, y la ciudad se sumergió en una luz mortecina. Los esqueletos de los edificios de apartamentos, más bajos que los demás, medio derruidos, devorados por la lluvia ácida, le contemplaban por las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, por sus ventanas reventadas.

La ciudad… una visión tétrica, pero, al mismo tiempo, soberbia. Artyom, absorto, miraba en todas direcciones, sin prestar atención a las voces que le llamaban. Por fin podía comparar la realidad con sus sueños, y con los recuerdos difuminados de su niñez.

A su lado se encontraba, inmóvil, Danila. Llevaba escrito en la cara que él tampoco había estado nunca arriba.

El último en abandonar el vestíbulo de la entrada fue Número Diez. Para sacar a Artyom de sus pensamientos, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le señaló la prominente silueta de una gran catedral que destacaba en la lejanía, a la derecha.

-Mira la cruz -dijo su atronadora voz a través de la máscara antigás.

Al principio, Artyom no vio nada especial. Ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir la cruz que se hallaba en lo alto de la enorme cúpula. Hubo que esperar a que una gigantesca sombra se elevara desde el travesaño con un grito sostenido y penetrante, y ascendiese por los aires, para que el muchacho entendiera lo que Número Diez quería decirle. El monstruo sólo tuvo que batir las alas unas pocas veces para subir a lo alto y empezó a planear en amplios círculos en busca de una presa.

-Tienen el nido allí arriba. Sobre la Catedral de Cristo Salvador[56] -le aclaró Número Diez.

Avanzaron pegados a la pared hasta la entrada de la Biblioteca. Melnik iba siempre algunos pasos por delante, mientras que Número Diez se quedaba atrás y les cubría las espaldas. Se acercaron a una estatua -un hombre sentado-, mientras los Stalkers vigilaban los alrededores.

Artyom sintió un fuerte pálpito al contemplar el monumento. De repente lo vio todo claro. Le vino a la memoria una parte del sueño que había tenido la noche pasada, pero ya no le parecía un sueño. La columnata de la Biblioteca era idéntica a como se le había representado. ¿Y si el Kremlin también era igual al que se le había aparecido en su visión?

Nadie prestaba atención a Artyom, ni siquiera Danila. Este último se había quedado atrás, con Número Diez.

¡Ahora o nunca!

Artyom se sintió la garganta seca, y el pálpito le golpeaba las sienes.

La estrella que remataba la torre estaba brillando…

-Eh, Artyom… ¡Artyom! -Alguien le sacudió el hombro.

Artyom necesitó un tiempo para recobrar por completo la conciencia. La intensa luz de la linterna le dio directamente en los ojos. Parpadeó y se llevó la mano a la cara. Se sentó en el suelo, recostado en el pedestal de piedra del monumento. Danila y Melnik se inclinaron sobre él y le contemplaron con preocupación.

-Se le han contraído las pupilas -constató Melnik. Luego, enfurecido, se volvió hacia Número Diez. Se encontraba a cierta distancia y miraba fijamente a la calle.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas olvidado de éste?

-He oído algo a mis espaldas, tenía que mirar lo que era -le replicó el Stalker-. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iría tan rápido? Ha tardado un minuto en llegar al Manege[57]. Si nuestro brahmán no lo hubiera estado vigilando, se nos habría escapado. -Le dio una palmada de reconocimiento en la espalda a Danila.

-Está brillando -le decía Artyom a Melnik con voz débil. Luego miró a Danila-. Está brillando.

-Sí, está brillando -le respondió Danila en tono tranquilizador.

Cuando Melnik se hubo convencido de que ya no había peligro, descargó toda su cólera sobre Artyom.

-¿Y yo para qué pierdo el tiempo dándote instrucciones, imbécil? ¡Haz lo que te manden los mayores! -Le golpeó con fuerza en el cogote.

El casco amortiguó hasta cierto punto la contribución pedagógica de Melnik. Artyom se quedó sentado en el suelo, parpadeando. El Stalker le agarró por el hombro mientras despotricaba, lo sacudió con fuerza y lo puso en pie.

Artyom volvió gradualmente en sí. Se avergonzó de haberse visto incapaz de resistir a la tentación. Apenado, volvió los ojos hacia el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a Melnik. Por fortuna, éste no tuvo tiempo de proseguir con la bronca, porque Número Diez, que vigilaba el cruce de calles, le indicó con una mano que se acercara, mientras que con la otra les ordenaba que guardaran silencio.

Cuando Melnik se encontró junto al Número Diez, se quedó petrificado. El barbudo señaló en la dirección opuesta al Kremlin, donde los edificios de la Kalinin Prospekt se alzaban como dientes podridos. Artyom se acercó con cautela a los otros dos, y al mirar por encima del hombro del Stalker comprendió enseguida lo que ocurría.

En medio de la Prospekt, a unos seiscientos metros de ellos, se veían, bajo una luz cada vez más tenue, tres siluetas humanas que permanecían inmóviles.

¿Eran seres humanos de verdad? Desde tan lejos, Artyom no habría puesto la mano en el fuego. De todas maneras, eran de estatura mediana y se sostenían sobre las piernas, lo cual era ya reconfortante.

-¿Quiénes son? -masculló Artyom con voz ronca. El cristal empañado de la máscara antigás no le permitía ver nada más que los contornos de aquellas figuras. Si no eran humanos, quizá se tratara de aquellos engendros semejantes a humanos de los que había oído hablar.

Melnik negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Era obvio que él tampoco lo sabía. Apuntó a las inmóviles criaturas con el halo de su linterna, trazó tres círculos con esta y la apagó. A modo de respuesta, los otros encendieron también una luz brillante, trazaron tres círculos y la apagaron.

Los Stalkers se habían tranquilizado. Melnik indicó a los demás que no había motivo para alarmarse.

-También son Stalkers. Fíjate: tres círculos con la lámpara. Ésa es la señal con la que nos identificamos. Si alguien te responde de la misma manera, puedes seguir adelante. No te hará nada. Pero si alguien no contesta, o lo hace con otro código, ya puedes echarte a correr. ¡Y muy rápido!

-Pero si de todos modos llevan una linterna, es que son humanos, y no bestias -le replicó Artyom.

-Me costaría decir cuál de las dos cosas es peor -observó bruscamente Melnik, y, sin dar más explicaciones, subió por la escalera hasta la puerta de la Biblioteca.

La pesada puerta de doble batiente, cuya altura casi duplicaba a la de un hombre, tardó en abrirse. Las herrumbrosas bisagras rechinaron agónicamente. Melnik se asomó al interior, se colocó delante de los ojos el aparato de visión nocturna y empuñó el Kalashnikov. Al cabo de un momento, hizo señas a los demás: tenían vía libre.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un largo corredor, en cuyos lados había piezas curvas de metal. Seguramente había sido el guardarropa. Más atrás, bajo la mortecina luz del día, se distinguían aún los blancos escalones de mármol de una ancha escalera que llevaba hacia arriba. El techo debía de tener unos quince metros de altura, y a media altura se encontraba una barandilla de hierro labrado de la galería del primer piso. Un frágil silencio reinaba en la sala. Cada uno de los pasos que daban resonaba con fuerza.

Las paredes del vestíbulo estaban cubiertas de musgo. Éste se movía ligeramente, como si respirara. Desde el techo, casi hasta tocar el suelo, colgaban plantas extrañas, semejantes a lianas, cuyas ramas, gruesas como un brazo humano, brillaban a la luz de las linternas. Sus flores, grandes y repulsivas, exhalaban un aroma pegajoso y embriagador. También se mecían, de manera apenas perceptible, de un lado para otro, y Artyom no sabía si las agitaba el viento que entraba por las ventanas rotas del primer piso, o si se movían por sí solas.

Artyom tocó una liana y le preguntó Número Diez:

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿A ti qué te parece? Un proyecto de jardinería, ¿no? -le respondió el otro con sorna-. Son plantas de interior expuestas a la radiación. El método de cultivo empleado ha sido todo un éxito, ¿verdad que sí?

Siguieron a Melnik hasta la escalera y empezaron a subir con el cuerpo pegado contra la pared izquierda, mientras Número Diez les cubría. Melnik no perdía de vista el oscuro hueco que les aguardaba: el acceso a las salas de la Biblioteca. Los demás alumbraban con sus linternas las paredes de mármol y el techo devorado por el musgo y la oxidación.

La gran escalera de mármol en la que se encontraban llegaba hasta el piso superior del vestíbulo. Al no encontrarse separados por techo alguno, los dos pisos se juntaban en un único y gigantesco espacio. El piso superior formaba como una herradura en torno a la escalera. Sobre las dos superficies laterales se encontraban pequeños armarios de madera, la mayoría de los cuales estaban quemados o podridos, aunque en otros casos parecía que sus centenares de diminutos cajones se hubieran abierto el día anterior.

-Son los ficheros del catálogo -explicó Danila, y los contempló con temor reverencial-. Esos cajones permiten averiguar el futuro. Tan sólo los iniciados son capaces de ello. Tras realizar un determinado ritual, hay que acercarse a ciegas a uno de los armarios, decidirse por uno de los cajones y sacar una ficha al azar. Si el ritual se ha llevado a cabo correctamente, el título del libro anuncia el futuro, advierte, o profetiza el éxito.

Por un instante, Artyom sintió el deseo de dirigirse al armario más cercano y ver qué ficha le salía. Pero entonces se fijó en una de las ventanas reventadas que se encontraban en la esquina posterior. Había en ella una gigantesca telaraña de varios metros de diámetro. Una gran ave estaba atrapada en sus redes, finas, pero, por lo visto, extraordinariamente resistentes. Aún vivía, porque agitaba su débil cuerpo una y otra vez. Por fortuna, el animal que había tejido aquella monstruosa red no estaba allí…

Melnik les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran. El Stalker se volvió hacia Artyom.

-Prueba a ver si percibes algo. Pero no escuches los sonidos que están más allá, sino los que resuenan en tu interior, en tu cabeza. El libro tendría que llamarte. Los Brahmanes más ancianos piensan que lo más probable es que se encuentre en uno de los pisos del depósito principal. Pero podría estar en cualquier parte: en una de las salas de lectura, en un carrito para libros olvidado, en algún corredor, en una de las mesas de los encargados… por ello, tienes que intentar escuchar su llamada, antes de que entremos en el depósito. Cierra los ojos. Relájate.

Artyom entrecerró los párpados y escuchó sin relajarse. En la oscuridad, el silencio se descomponía en docenas de insignificantes sonidos: el crujido de los anaqueles de madera, las brisas que soplaban en los pasillos, susurros indistintos, el aullido del viento en la calle, y algo parecido a la tos de un anciano que se oía en las salas de lectura. Pero no captó nada que se pareciera a una llamada, a una especie de voz. Así, esperó, durante cinco, diez minutos, y contuvo el aliento para que nada le impidiera, entre todos los distintos sonidos que brotaban de los libros muertos, distinguir la voz de un libro que aún vivía.

-No -dijo por fin, y abrió de nuevo los ojos-. Aquí no hay nada.

Melnik no dijo nada, y también Danila callaba, pero Artyom reconoció su mirada de decepción, que era más que elocuente.

Al cabo de un minuto, el Stalker tomó una decisión:

-Puede que aquí no haya nada. Entremos en el depósito. Mejor dicho: tratemos de llegar hasta allí.

Con un gesto indicó a los demás, que le siguieran.

Melnik atravesó el espacioso umbral. De los dos batientes de la puerta, sólo quedaba uno, con el borde carbonizado, y cubierto de símbolos incomprensibles. Al otro lado encontraron una pequeña estancia de planta redonda, de unos seis metros hasta el techo, con numerosas salidas. También Número Diez se dirigió hacia la puerta, y en ese mismo momento, Danila, creyendo que nadie le veía, se acercó al fichero más cercano, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una de las fichas. Leyó velozmente su contenido, torció el gesto, se afanó a abrir el botón superior del traje aislante y se escondió la tarjeta en el pecho. Al darse cuenta de que Artyom lo había visto todo, se llevó el dedo a los labios, como solicitándole complicidad, y se apresuró a volver con los Stalkers.

Las paredes de la estancia redonda estaban cubiertas de dibujos e inscripciones. En un rincón se encontraba un sofá desgastado por el uso, con el revestimiento de sucedáneo de cuero lleno de cortes. En una de las puertas vieron una estantería volcada en el suelo, y, a su lado, un montón de folletos.

-¡No cojáis nada! -les advirtió Melnik.

Número Diez se sentó en el sofá. El plumón crujió. Danila siguió su ejemplo. Artyom, sumido en una especie de trance, contemplaba los libros que se encontraban en el suelo, y murmuraba:

-Nadie los ha tocado. Nosotros ponemos veneno en los libros para que las ratas no puedan roerlos. ¿Es que aquí no hay ratas?

Se acordó de lo que le había dicho Bourbon: en un lugar lleno de ratas, no hay nada que temer. Pero si no hay ninguna, tienes que esperar siempre lo peor…

-¿Pero qué ratas? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Melnik arrugó la frente con enfado-. Hace ya cien años que se las comieron a todas…

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó el estupefacto Artyom.

-¿Quiénes van a ser? Los bibliotecarios, por supuesto -le explicó Danila.

-¿Pero esos bibliotecarios son animales, o seres humanos?

Melnik, pensativo, negó con la cabeza.

-Animales seguro que no.

Una enorme puerta de madera que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos empezó, de pronto, a moverse ruidosamente, con lentitud. Al momento, los dos Stalkers se separaron y se parapetaron detrás de las falsas columnas que sobresalían de las paredes del corredor. Danila se echó al suelo desde el sofá, y Artyom siguió su ejemplo.

-Ahí detrás se encuentra la Sala de Lectura Principal -le susurró el brahmán-. A veces aparecen por ahí.

-¡Silencio! -murmuró el furioso Melnik-. Sabes muy bien que los bibliotecarios no toleran que nadie haga ruido. Reaccionan igual que un toro cuando ve un paño rojo. -Dijo una palabrota en voz baja, se volvió de nueva hacia Número Diez y señaló la entrada de la Sala de Lectura.

Número Diez asintió. Lentamente, sin despegarse de la pared, los Stalkers caminaron hacia la gigantesca puerta de roble. Artyom y Danila les seguían de cerca. Con la espalda contra una de las puertas, Melnik levantó el fusil, aspiró hondo y volvió a espirar, abrió la puerta con un brusco movimiento y apuntó con el cañón del fusil a las negras fauces de la Sala de Lectura.

Al cabo de un segundo estuvieron todos dentro. Se trataba de una sala increíblemente grande. El techo debía de encontrarse a una altura de veinte metros. De éste colgaban enormes enredaderas en flor, igual que en el vestíbulo. A cada lado había seis ventanas gigantescas, por las que entraba una iluminación muy escasa. La luz de luna apenas si penetraba entre la gruesa maraña de espléndidas ramas.

Parecía evidente que había habido varias hileras de mesas tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha, para los usuarios de la biblioteca. Gran parte de los muebles ya no estaban allí, algunos se habían quemado o destrozado, pero debían de quedar unas diez mesas intactas. Se encontraban cerca de una pared, de la que colgaba un cuadro muy deteriorado. Frente a este, en el centro, se reconocía a duras penas la escultura de un hombre que leía. Por toda la sala había carteles con la inscripción: SE RUEGA SILENCIO.

Pero el silencio, allí, era muy distinto que en el vestíbulo. Era tan denso que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se había adueñado por completo de aquella sala de ciclópeas dimensiones, y daba miedo quebrantarlo.

Por ello, recorrieron todo el lugar con los conos de luz de las linternas, hasta que Melnik dijo, a modo de colofón:

-Quizá fuera el viento…

Pero, en ese instante, Artyom descubrió a lo lejos una sombra gris que emergía de entre dos mesas rotas, y desaparecía por una oscura brecha entre los anaqueles. Melnik también la había visto. Sostuvo ante los ojos el dispositivo de visión nocturna, levantó el arma y se arrastró poco a poco sobre el musgo del suelo hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Número Diez le siguió. Artyom y Danila hicieron lo mismo, aun cuando les habían ordenado esperar. Tenían miedo de quedarse solos. Con todo, Artyom no pudo evitar una nueva mirada de curiosidad por toda la sala. Se reconocía en ella su antigua magnificencia.

A varios metros de altura había una galería que recorría de un extremo a otro la pared. Una galería no muy ancha, resguardada por una barandilla de madera. Desde allí se había podido mirar por las ventanas. Además, también se encontraba allí el acceso a las diferentes áreas de trabajo de los bibliotecarios. Se accedía por dos escaleras que se encontraban a ambos lados de la escultura, así como de la entrada a la sala.

Y por aquellas escaleras, a sus espaldas, descendían unas siluetas grises, encorvadas; descendían lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Debía de haber como mínimo una docena de criaturas, apenas visibles a la media luz, altas como el propio Artyom. Pero caminaban muy encorvadas, de tal manera que sus largas patas delanteras, asombrosamente semejantes a manos humanas, casi llegaban hasta el suelo. Corrían sobre las patas traseras, con un ligero balanceo, pero, al mismo tiempo, con sorprendente gracia y sigilo. Artyom pensó que se parecían vagamente a los gorilas que había visto en los libros de Biología de su padre adoptivo.

No pudo perder más de un segundo en tales pensamientos, pues, tan pronto como enfocó a una de las encorvadas criaturas con el foco de su linterna, resonaron por todas partes diabólicos chillidos, y los engendros se precipitaron escaleras abajo sin molestarse en disimular.

-¡Bibliotecarios! -gritó Danila con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra! -ordenó Melnik.

Artyom y Danila se arrojaron al suelo. No se atrevieron a disparar: se acordaban de la advertencia de Melnik. Pero éste prescindió de sus anteriores consideraciones. Tan pronto como se hubo tendido en tierra, abrió fuego. Algunas de las criaturas se desplomaron vociferando, otras corrieron a refugiarse en la oscuridad, pero tan sólo para regresar furtivamente por otro lado. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, uno de los monstruos surgió a dos metros de ellos, dio una larga zancada y trató de saltarle al cuello a Número Diez. Pero el Stalker se agachó y mató a la criatura con una rápida descarga.

-¡Corred! -gritó Melnik-. ¡Volved a la sala redonda y tratad de abriros paso por el depósito! El brahmán ya sabe por dónde tenéis que ir, a ellos les enseñan el camino. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, os cubriremos y trataremos de acabar con éstos.

Sin prestarle más atención a Artyom, se arrastró por el suelo hacia su compañero.

Artyom le hizo una señal a Danila, y los dos corrieron agachados hacia la salida. De repente, uno de los bibliotecarios salió de la oscuridad, frente a ellos, pero al instante lo abatió una ráfaga. Los Stalkers no se habían olvidado de los dos muchachos.

Danila salió corriendo de la Sala de Lectura, en dirección al vestíbulo, por donde habían entrado. Artyom pensó por unos instantes que el pánico que los bibliotecarios le habían infundido a su compañero era tan grande que este trataba de huir. Pero Danila no bajó por la gran escalera, sino que corrió pegado a los ficheros hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Por allí se estrechaba, y terminaba en tres puertas de doble batiente: una a cada lado, y otra al final. Danila se marchó por la de la derecha, detrás de la cual encontró una escalera totalmente a oscuras. El brahmán se detuvo allí para recobrar aliento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Artyom le dio alcance, sorprendido por la celeridad de Danila. Se quedaron allí, sin moverse, y escucharon. Arriba se oían disparos y gritos. Era evidente que la lucha aún no había cesado. Y tampoco estaba claro quién iba a vencer.

-¿Por qué nos hemos dado la vuelta? -preguntó el jadeante Artyom-. ¿Qué motivo teníamos para irnos en la dirección opuesta?

Danila se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sé por dónde nos han llevado. A nosotros los ancianos nos han enseñado otro camino que lleva directamente desde este lado hasta el depósito. Tenemos que subir por la escalera hasta el piso inmediatamente superior, luego seguir por el pasillo, subir por otra escalera, pasar por delante de los ficheros del depósito, y ya estaremos allí.

Apuntó a la penumbra con el fusil y puso el pie sobre el descansillo. Artyom le siguió con la linterna encendida.

A la mitad de la escalera encontraron el hueco del ascensor que llevaba tres pisos más arriba, y también otros tres más abajo. Sin duda alguna había estado recubierto de cristal, porque las esquirlas aún sobresalían del armazón de hierro colado, opacos por el polvo de varias décadas. En torno al hueco se encontraban los escalones algo podridos, cubiertos de trozos de cristal, casquillos y excrementos secos. La barandilla había desaparecido. Artyom caminaba pegado a la pared para no tropezar y caer al abismo.

Una vez arriba, entraron en una pequeña habitación cuadrada. También allí había tres puertas, y Artyom sintió cierta aprensión, porque le sería muy difícil volver a salir de aquel laberinto sin su acompañante. La puerta de la izquierda daba entrada a un pasillo ancho y oscuro. La luz de las linternas no llegaba hasta el otro extremo. La de la derecha estaba cerrada, e incluso parecía estar atrancada con maderos. En la pared, a su lado, alguien había escrito con ceniza: ¡NO ABRIR! ¡PELIGRO DE MUERTE!

Danila hizo pasar a Artyom y lo llevó hasta un pasillo en ángulo que enlazaba con otro corredor. Este último era estrecho y también estaba lleno de puertas. Al llegar allí, el brahmán empezó a moverse de manera más pausada. A menudo se detenía y escuchaba. El suelo estaba entarimado, y de las paredes pintadas de amarillo colgaban -como en el resto de la Biblioteca- los fatídicos carteles con la inscripción: SE RUEGA SILENCIO. Allí donde las puertas no tenían batiente, o estaban abiertas, Artyom vio despachos totalmente destrozados. Las puertas cerradas no impedían que se oyera como un rumor, y en una ocasión Artyom llegó a pensar que se trataba de pisadas. A juzgar por la cara que ponía su compañero, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Se apresuraron a pasar de largo lo antes posible.

Finalmente, de acuerdo con las previsiones de Danila, encontraron otra escalera a la derecha del pasillo. En comparación con la oscuridad de las salas, allí había cierta luz, porque cada uno de los tramos de escalera tenía su propia ventana. Desde ésta se alcanzaba a ver el patio interior con las dependencias administrativas y los calcinados esqueletos de las instalaciones técnicas. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar con aquellas vistas, porque, de repente, dos figuras grises y encorvadas aparecieron por una de las esquinas del patio. Lo atravesaron muy despacio, como si hubieran estado buscando algo. De pronto, uno de ellos se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y -por lo menos eso le pareció a Artyom- observó la ventana en la que se encontraba el muchacho. Este retrocedió y se agachó.

-¿Bibliotecarios? -le susurró Danila, presa del pavor, y se puso también en cuclillas.

Artyom asintió en silencio.

Sin razón aparente, Danila se frotaba con la mano el plexiglás de la máscara, como si le hubiera servido de algo secarse la frente que las emociones le habían empapado de sudor. Entonces, pareció que hubiera tomado una decisión. Corrió escalera arriba y le hizo señas a Artyom para que le siguiera. Un nuevo tramo de escalera, y también un nuevo trecho de laberínticos corredores. Finalmente, el brahmán se detuvo ante unas puertas, indeciso.

-Ahora no me acuerdo -dijo, confuso-. Aquí tendría que encontrarse la entrada a los ficheros. Pero no nos habían dicho que aquí hubiese varios pasillos.

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, empujó tímidamente uno de los picaportes. Estaba cerrada. Y también todas las otras puertas. Danila, incrédulo, negó con la cabeza, y probó una vez más los pomos.

Artyom también lo intentó, pero fue inútil.

-Están cerradas -murmuró.

Danila se puso a temblar. Artyom le miró y, asustado, dio un paso atrás. Pero Danila se echó a reír.

-¡Llama a la puerta! -le propuso a Artyom, y luego sollozó, y añadió-: Perdóname, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Artyom se dio cuenta de que él también sentía un desmesurado deseo de reírse. La tensión de las últimas horas se cobraba su tributo. Al principio trató de contenerla, pero luego le vinieron unas risas sofocadas que no tenían motivo alguno. Los dos se quedaron allí un minuto, con el cuerpo contra la pared, riéndose con fuerza.

-Llama a la puerta -repitió Artyom, se sujetó el vientre y se lamentó de no poder quitarse la máscara antigás para secarse las lágrimas. Se acercó a la puerta más cercana y golpeó tres veces la madera con los nudillos…

Al instante le respondieron tres golpes sordos desde el otro lado. Artyom se sentía la garganta seca, el corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho como si hubiera enloquecido. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba alguien que había oído sus risas y había esperado. ¿Para qué? Danila clavó la mirada en Artyom, preso de la angustia, retrocedió. Desde más atrás, volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza y decisión.

Entonces, Artyom se acordó de algo que Sukhoy le había enseñado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Dio un salto desde la pared y golpeó con el pie la cerradura de la puerta que tenía al lado. Aunque no hubiera contado con ello, la puerta cedió con un fuerte crujido y se abrió. El cerrojo de acero se había desencajado por completo de la madera podrida.

La pequeña habitación que se encontraba detrás de la puerta no se parecía en nada al resto de salas y corredores de la biblioteca. Por el motivo que fuera, reinaba en ella una atmósfera húmeda y sofocante, y, a la luz de las linternas, vieron que unas extrañas plantas la habían invadido por completo. Gruesas ramas, hojas aceitosas y relumbrantes, una mezcla de olores tan densa que llegaba a traspasar la máscara antigás, el suelo cubierto de raíces enredadas y pequeños tallos, espinas, flores. Algunas de las raíces procedían de macetas y tiestos viejos, en ocasiones rotos. Las lianas envolvían, y sostenían al mismo tiempo una larga serie de armarios de madera, semejantes a los del vestíbulo, pero totalmente carcomidos por la humedad, como observó Danila al tratar de abrir uno de los cajones.

-Los ficheros del depósito -le dijo a Artyom, y respiró aliviado-. Ya estamos cerca.

A su lado se oyeron de nuevo golpes en la puerta. Entonces, alguien movió el picaporte, con mucha cautela, como para probar. Atravesaron a gran velocidad el siniestro jardín, apartando las lianas con el cañón del arma, y pisando con gran prevención las raíces que se encontraban por el suelo. Al otro extremo había una nueva puerta. Por fortuna, no estaba cerrada. Un último corredor. Entonces, se detuvieron.

Artyom se dio cuenta enseguida de que se encontraban en el depósito. El polvo de incontables libros estaba en el aire. La biblioteca respiraba apaciblemente y emitía el susurro, apenas audible, de miríadas de páginas. Artyom miró en derredor. Le pareció que sentía el olor a libro viejo que tanto había amado desde su infancia. Miró a Danila con ojos escrutadores.

-Hemos llegado -le confirmó este, y añadió, con una voz preñada de esperanza-: ¿Y…?

-Sí… es tremendo. -Artyom no entendió enseguida lo que el otro quería decirle.

-¿Sientes la presencia del Libro? Aquí tendrías que oír mejor su voz.

Artyom cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Tenía la cabeza tan vacía como un túnel abandonado. Al cabo de unos instantes, empezó a percibir los insignificantes sonidos que llenaban el edificio de la Biblioteca. Pero no descubrió ninguno que pudiera parecerse a una voz, a una llamada. Todavía más terrible: no sintió nada. Aun cuando hubiera imaginado que la voz de la que le habían hablado los Brahmanes era en realidad una sensación de otro tipo, se habría encontrado igual. Levantó ambos brazos.

-No oigo nada.

Danila calló, y le dijo con un suspiro:

-Vaya… busquemos en otro piso. En este edificio hay doce. Buscaremos hasta que lo hayamos encontrado. Más nos vale no regresar con las manos vacías.

Subieron varios pisos por los escalones de granito de la escalera de servicio. La sala en la que entraron era igual que la primera: dimensiones medias, ventanas con cristales, algunas mesas de despacho, la vegetación que ya les resultaba familiar en el techo y en los rincones, así como los dos pasillos angostos, en direcciones distintas, con inacabables anaqueles a ambos lados. En aquella sala, y en los corredores, el techo era bajo, a unos dos metros de altura. Tras la inabarcable amplitud del vestíbulo y de la Sala de Lectura, Artyom no podía librarse de la sensación de tener que bajar la cabeza. Incluso le costaba más respirar.

En los anaqueles había millares de libros. Algunos de estos parecían hallarse en muy buen estado. Sin duda, la Biblioteca estaba construida de tal modo que, aun abandonada, retenía un microclima especial. A la vista de aquella riqueza, Artyom olvidó por unos instantes a qué había ido. Contempló los lomos de los libros, y los acarició respetuosamente con la mano. Danila abrigaba la esperanza de que su compañero hubiera encontrado lo que le habían mandado a buscar, y al principio no le molestó. Pero, cuando entendió lo que ocurría, le dio un fuerte tirón en el brazo y le hizo seguir adelante.

Tres, cuatro, seis corredores, cien, doscientos anaqueles, miles y más miles de libros, arrancados a las tinieblas, negras como la brea, por una mancha de luz amarilla. El piso siguiente, y otro todavía. Todo fue en vano. Artyom no percibió nada que pudiera llamarse «voz». Nada fuera de lo común. Se acordó que los Brahmanes, al reunirse el Consejo, le habían tomado por un elegido, y que habían pensado que el muchacho tenía un don especial, y que el destino le guiaba, mientras que los Militares habían dado a sus visiones una explicación totalmente distinta: la fantasía.

Al llegar a los últimos pisos, Artyom percibió algo por fin, pero, por desgracia, no se trataba de lo que él había esperado y querido. Era la confusa sensación de que allí había algo, una sensación semejante a la tunelofobia que ya conocía bien. Aun cuando todos los pisos por los que habían pasado parecieran vacíos, y no hubieran vuelto a ver bibliotecarios, ni ninguna otra criatura, Artyom empezó a sentir, de manera continuada, el impulso de darse la vuelta. Tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando atentamente desde detrás de los anaqueles.

Danila había enfocado sus propias botas con la linterna. Un largo cordón, que el brahmán no había atado bien, se arrastraba detrás de él por el suelo.

-Voy a atarme el cordón de la bota -le susurró a Artyom-. Sigue adelante, a ver si encuentras algo. -Entonces se arrodilló y empezó a manipular los cordones.

Artyom asintió, y siguió adelante, poco a poco, paso a paso. A cada instante se volvía para mirar a Danila, que se estaba tomando mucho tiempo, porque el resbaladizo cordón se le escurría por entre los gruesos dedos de los guantes. Artyom empezó por iluminar la hilera de anaqueles que se encontraba a la derecha. Luego volvió la linterna hacia la izquierda y miró hasta el fondo, por si descubría las siluetas grises y encorvadas de los bibliotecarios entre los libros polvorientos y arrugados.

Cuando se encontraba a unos treinta metros de su amigo, Artyom oyó de pronto, con mucha nitidez, un susurro que venía de un par de anaqueles más allá. Oprimió la linterna contra el cañón del fusil y se plantó de un salto en el lugar donde calculaba que habría alguien escondido.

Otros dos anaqueles, repletos de libros desde arriba hasta abajo. Nada más. El rayo de luz apuntaba a la izquierda. Quizás el enemigo se hubiera ocultado detrás de los inacabables anaqueles. No, no había nadie.

Artyom contuvo el aliento y prestó atención a los ruidos más insignificantes. Nada. Tan sólo el fantasmagórico susurro de las páginas de los libros. Volvió sobre sus pasos y alumbró el corredor donde Danila se había estado atando los cordones de las botas. No había nadie.

¿Nadie?

Sin preocuparse de donde iba, Artyom se echó a correr, y el círculo de luz de su linterna saltó de un lado para otro, febrilmente, arrebatando a la oscuridad un anaquel tras otro, todos iguales. ¿Dónde estaba Danila? Treinta metros… se había alejado de él apenas unos treinta metros, y, por lo tanto, tenía que estar allí. Nadie. ¿Adónde podía haber ido sin decirle nada a Artyom? ¿Había sido víctima de un ataque? ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera defendido? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

No… se había alejado demasiado… Danila habría tenido que estar mucho más cerca. ¡Pero no estaba en ninguna parte! Artyom tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Poco a poco, el pánico se estaba adueñando de él. Al fin, se quedó en el lugar donde había dejado a Danila, y, agotado, se recostó con la espalda contra un anaquel. Entonces, de pronto, oyó a sus espaldas una voz débil, no humana, que se transmutó en el terrible chillido de un ave de presa:

-Artyom…

Artyom tenía tanto miedo que le costaba respirar. Histérico, se volvió hacia la voz. Aunque el cristal empañado del visor de la máscara antigás le impidiera ver bien, trató de apuntar al corredor con la temblorosa mira del Kalashnikov. Buscó la voz.

-Artyom…

Estaba ya muy cerca. De repente, apareció cerca del suelo un pálido abanico de luz, a través de varios libros entre los que quedaba espacio libre. El rayo de luz se movía de un lado para otro, como si alguien hubiera tratado de hacer señales con una linterna. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha… entonces, Artyom oyó un tintineo metálico.

-Artyom… -Esta vez se oyó un susurro familiar, aunque apenas audible. La voz, sin lugar a dudas, era la de Danila.

Artyom se alegró, y dio una larga zancada hacia delante, pero entonces resonó de nuevo el grito siniestro y gutural que ya había oído antes.

-Artyom… -Una vez más, la luz de la linterna deambuló por el suelo de un lado para otro, sin rumbo alguno.

Artyom dio otro paso, miró a la derecha y, en el mismo instante, sintió que se le erizaba el cabello.

En una hornacina, entre dos anaqueles, vio a Danila, sentado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. El casco y la máscara antigás estaban también en el suelo, a su lado. Aunque su rostro estuviera pálido como el de un cadáver, en sus ojos brillaba aún la vida, y sus labios trataban de formar palabras. Detrás de él, medio oculta en la oscuridad, se agazapaba una figura gris encorvada. Una mano larga, de pellejo áspero y plateado, huesuda -no, no era una pata, sino una mano de uñas largas y curvas- hacía rodar la linterna de Danila por el suelo, hacia uno y otro lado, como si la criatura estuviera en trance. La otra mano se había hundido hasta el fondo en el vientre abierto del brahmán.

-Estás ahí… -murmuró Danila.

-Estás ahí… -graznó la criatura, tras sus espaldas, con idéntica entonación.

-Un bibliotecario -dijo Danila con voz de súplica, una voz que perdía fuerza-. Voy a morir de todos modos… mátalo.

-Mátalo -repitió la sombra.

Una vez más, la linterna giró lentamente hacia la izquierda, y luego hacia la derecha, y así sin cesar. Artyom creyó que se volvería loco. Dentro de su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras de Melnik: que los disparos podían atraer a otras criaturas terribles.

-Márchate -le ordenó al bibliotecario, sin ninguna esperanza de que el otro lo entendiera.

-Márchate -fue la respuesta casi cariñosa. La mano huesuda seguía removiendo las entrañas de Danila. El brahmán gemía sin apenas voz, y por una de las comisuras empezó a brotarle sangre sobre el mentón.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, el brahmán le dijo, esta vez en voz más alta:

-¡Dispara de una vez!

¿Artyom debía matar a su nuevo amigo y atraer así a otras criaturas? ¿O tendría que abandonar a Danila de aquella manera y marcharse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? No cabía esperanza alguna de salvarle: el brahmán tenía el vientre reventado y se le salían los intestinos. No alcanzaría a sobrevivir una hora entera.

Detrás de la cabeza de Danila, que colgaba hacia atrás, se asomó una oreja puntiaguda y gris, y luego un gigantesco ojo verde que refulgió a la luz de la linterna. Morosamente, casi con timidez, el bibliotecario sacó la cabeza por detrás del moribundo brahmán, y sus ojos buscaron los de Artyom… Había que aguantarle la mirada. Seguir mirando, mirarle a él, directamente a las pupilas. Eran pupilas de animal, verticales. ¡Y qué extraño era reconocer en aquellos ojos terribles y monstruosos un apagado destello de inteligencia!

De cerca, el bibliotecario no se parecía en absoluto a un gorila, ni, en general, a ningún otro simio. Tenía hocico de animal de presa, cubierto de pelo; le asomaban de la boca unos colmillos que casi le llegaban a las orejas; y los ojos alcanzaban unas dimensiones que no se parecían a los de ningún otro animal que Artyom hubiera visto en la vida real o en ilustraciones.

Aquel instante duró una eternidad. La mirada del monstruo le había capturado. Tuvo que esperar a que Danila, una vez más, gimiera con un gemido largo y apagado. Entonces, Artyom volvió en sí, y orientó el punto rojo de su mira hacia la frente baja y velluda del bibliotecario. Puso el arma en modo de disparo único.

Al oír el chasquido metálico, la criatura bufó, encolerizada, y se ocultó de nuevo tras las espaldas de Danila.

-Márchate… -chilló, exactamente con la misma entonación que Artyom había empleado antes.

Artyom se quedó como petrificado, presa del desconcierto. El bibliotecario había escuchado sus palabras y había llegado a entenderlas. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Artyom… ahora que todavía puedo hablar… -masculló Danila con gran esfuerzo, mientras trataba de clavar en él sus ojos entornados-. En el bolsillo del pecho llevo un sobre… tenía que dártelo cuando encontraras el libro…

Artyom negó con la cabeza.

-No he encontrado nada.

-Da igual… ahora sé por qué te metiste en esto, no lo haces por ti mismo… quizás esto te ayude… a mí no me importa si consigues llevar a cabo tu misión… pero acuérdate: no puedes regresar a la Polis… si descubren que no has encontrado nada… y si los militares se enteran… vete por otro camino… dispárame, esto me duele tanto… no aguanto más…

-No aguanto más… duele… repitió el bibliotecario con voz sibilante. De pronto, la mano que se había metido en el vientre de Danila empezó a moverse afanosamente. El brahmán empezó a sufrir espasmos y chilló con fuerza.

Artyom no lo soportó más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, preparó el fusil para fuego racheado, cerró los ojos y tiró del gatillo. La sorprendentemente ruidosa ráfaga puso fin al silencio que había reinado en la Biblioteca, y después de esta se oyó un chillido aterrador. Entonces, todos los sonidos cesaron a la vez.

Los libros polvorientos habían absorbido el eco cual esponja. Cuando Artyom abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo había terminado ya.

El muchacho dio un paso hacia el bibliotecario. Su cabeza cubierta de sesos había quedado recostada sobre el hombro de su víctima, e, incluso después de muerto, se ocultaba tras la espalda de esta. Artyom iluminó aquella horrenda imagen y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, y que debido a la tensión las manos se le cubrían de sudor. Con mucha cautela, empujó al bibliotecario con la punta de la bota, y este se desplomó pesadamente hacia atrás. Estaba muerto, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Artyom se apresuró a abrirle el traje aislante a Danila. Se esforzó por no mirarle el rostro destrozado y sanguinolento. La ropa del brahmán estaba ya empapada de negra sangre. Su vaho ascendía por el aire frío del depósito. El muchacho tuvo arcadas. El bolsillo del pecho… se esforzó torpemente por abrir el botón con los gruesos dedos de los guantes. ¿Era posible que idénticos guantes hubieran retrasado a Danila el minuto de más que le había costado la vida?

Artyom oyó desde lejos, con nitidez, que algo crujía, y que unos pies desnudos iban a tientas por un pasillo. Se volvió con gran nerviosismo e iluminó, uno tras otro, los corredores. Cuando se hubo convencido de que no tenía a nadie cerca, volvió a pelearse con el botón. Al fin, este cedió, y Artyom, con los dedos empapados, pescó un delgado sobre de papel gris, envuelto en una bolsita de plástico que una de las balas había atravesado.

Por lo demás, encontró un recuadro de cartón manchado de sangre. Sin duda, era el mismo que Danila había sustraído del catálogo. Encima estaba escrito, en letra de máquina: «Shnurkov, N.E.: Irrigación y perspectivas de desarrollo agrícola en la RSS del Tayikistán. Dusambé, 1965.»

El movimiento de pies, así como un murmullo indistinto, se oían ya muy cerca. No quedaba tiempo. Artyom empuñó el fusil de Danila, así como su linterna, se puso en pie y se echó a correr de vuelta, sin prestar atención al camino que seguía, a lo largo de inacabables hileras de anaqueles, tan rápido como pudo. No podía saber si lo estaban persiguiendo. El estruendo de sus propias botas y el pálpito que sentía en los oídos le ocultaban todo otro ruido que pudiera seguirle.

Pero, cuando llegó a la escalera y pisó los escalones de granito, se le ocurrió que no sabía en qué piso se encontraba la salida del depósito. Si lograba llegar a la planta baja, quizá pudiera abrir la ventana que daría a la escalera y saltar al patio. Artyom se detuvo un momento y miró afuera.

En medio del patio se encontraban, inmóviles, varias de aquellas bestias grises. Habían levantado el hocico y miraban hacia las ventanas. Artyom tuvo la impresión de que lo miraban a él.

Con el cuerpo pegado a la pared, cautelosamente, siguió bajando. Como sus botas no hacían ningún ruido, volvió a oír los pies desnudos que se deslizaban más arriba sobre el granito, cada vez más cerca. Presa del pánico, descendió a gran velocidad.

Cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo piso, abandonaba la escalera, y buscaba febrilmente la puerta que ya conocía, nunca la encontraba, y seguía bajando. Cuando le parecía oír pisadas, se detenía y se acurrucaba en rincones oscuros, miraba desesperado los pasillos de techo bajo y sin ventanas, y luego, al fin, volvía a la escalera, para volver a intentarlo en el piso siguiente. En todo momento fue consciente de que el estrépito que armaba con sus desesperados intentos por hallar la salida de aquel laberinto acabarían por atraer a todos los monstruos que moraban en la Biblioteca. Pero de todos modos iba de un lado para otro, nervioso, en vano, sin saber lo que hacía, hasta que, de pronto, tras regresar una vez más a la escalera, descubrió una silueta medio agachada junto a una de las ventanas rotas.

Artyom retrocedió, se metió por el primer pasillo que encontró, y se puso de espaldas a la pared. Apuntó con el rifle hacia la puerta por la que en cualquier momento entraría el bibliotecario y contuvo el aliento.

Silencio.

O bien la bestia no se atrevía a perseguir a Artyom en solitario, o bien esperaba a que el muchacho cometiera el error de abandonar su escondrijo. El pasillo continuaba a sus espaldas. Artyom se detuvo un segundo a pensar, y luego empezó a apartarse de la puerta, sin perderla de vista.

Llegó hasta una esquina. En ese lugar había un boquete negro en la pared, y, al lado de este, un montón de ladrillos rotos, y el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de cal. Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Artyom pasó por el boquete, y fue a parar a una habitación con el mobiliario totalmente destrozado. Por todo el suelo había negativos fotográficos y películas llenos de desgarrones. Más adelante se encontraba una puerta a medio abrir, por donde se colaba, como una cuña, la pálida luz de la luna. Anduvo sobre el entarimado, poco a poco, para que no le delatara con sus crujidos, y miró lo que había más allá.

Habría sido imposible no reconocer la sala adyacente, aun cuando Artyom se encontrara en su otro extremo. La impresionante estatua, el techo increíblemente alto, las gigantescas ventanas, el estrecho corredor que llevaba hasta la extraña puerta de madera, y las hileras de mesas rotas a ambos lados… había vuelto a la gran Sala de Lectura. Se encontraba sobre la estrecha galería que circundaba la sala entera, a unos cuatro metros de altura. Los bibliotecarios habían bajado desde allí. No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido volver al mismo sitio. Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar. Los bibliotecarios le pisaban los talones.

Bajó por la escalera más cercana, que terminaba junto al pedestal de la estatua, y corrió hacia la salida. No muy lejos de la puerta adornada con tallas, yacían los cadáveres de varios bibliotecarios. Artyom dejó atrás el escenario de la batalla. Estuvo a punto de resbalar en un charco de sangre.

Con gran esfuerzo, abrió la pesada puerta, y un intenso rayo de luz blanca le hirió los ojos. Artyom se acordó de las indicaciones de Melnik. Levantó la linterna y trazó tres círculos en el aire. La cegadora luz se apartó de pronto. Como prueba de sus buenas intenciones, Artyom se colgó el arma al hombro y avanzó lentamente por la sala redonda de las columnas, hasta el sofá, sin saber qué era lo que se iba a encontrar.

La ametralladora reposaba sobre un soporte de dos patas desplegado sobre el suelo. Melnik se inclinaba sobre su compañero. Número Diez estaba tumbado a medias sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, y gemía sin cesar. Tenía la pierna derecha extrañamente doblada, y, al acercarse, Artyom comprendió que se la había roto y la tenía torcida, no hacia atrás, sino hacia delante. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Qué fuerza podía llegar a tener la criatura que había dejado así al robusto Stalker?

Melnik volvió los ojos hacia él y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?

-Los bibliotecarios… -trató de explicarle Artyom-. En el depósito… le han sorprendido. -No logró decirle que había sido él mismo quien había matado a Danila, aunque fuera por piedad.

-¿Has encontrado el libro?

Artyom negó con la cabeza.

-No, no he detectado nada.

-Ayúdame a ponerlo en pie… no, espera, carga con su mochila, y con la mía también. Ya ves lo que le ha sucedido en la pierna… han estado a punto de arrancársela. Tendré que cargar con él a hombros.

Artyom llevaba el equipo completo: tres mochilas, dos Kalashnikovs y la ametralladora. Todo junto debía pesar, por lo menos, treinta kilos. Ni siquiera le resultó fácil levantarlos. Pero Melnik lo tenía más difícil: con gran esfuerzo, levantó el cuerpo inerme de su compañero hasta ponérselo sobre las espaldas. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que hubieron recorrido el breve trecho hasta el pie de la escalera.

Llegaron hasta la salida sin encontrar a nadie, pero, cuando Artyom abrió la gran puerta de madera para que Melnik pudiese pasar, resonó en lo más profundo del edificio un estridente aullido lleno de odio y rencor. Artyom sintió de nuevo un escalofrío en la espalda y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Lo más importante era llegar cuanto antes al Metro.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Melnik le ordenó:

-¡Los ojos hacia el suelo! La estrella se encuentra frente a ti. ¡Ten cuidado de no mirar más allá de los tejados!

El obediente Artyom miró al suelo, y movió mecánicamente las piernas. Las sentía cada vez más pesadas y rígidas, y sólo pensaba en los doscientos metros increíblemente largos que había que recorrer desde la Biblioteca hasta la entrada de la Borovitskaya, y con la máxima celeridad.

Pero, cuando por fin hubieron llegado al Metro, Melnik se interpuso en su camino. Dejó que el cuerpo de su compañero herido se deslizara hasta el suelo, y dijo, con una pesada respiración:

-Ahora, la Polis es territorio prohibido para ti. No has encontrado el libro, y, además, has perdido a tu acompañante. Eso no les va a gustar a los Brahmanes. Eso significa que no eres un elegido. Le han confiado sus secretos a quien no debían. Si regresas a la Polis, desaparecerás sin dejar rastro. Tienen sus especialistas. No en vano son intelectuales. Yo mismo no podría protegerte. Márchate. Lo mejor será que vayas hasta la Smolenskaya. De camino hacia allí no hay muchas casas. Ocurra lo que te ocurra, no te metas por callejones estrechos. Quizá lo consigas. Si llegas allí a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo? -le preguntó Artyom, confuso. La noticia de que tendría que ir él solo por la superficie hasta la siguiente estación de Metro que, según el plano, se encontraba a unos dos kilómetros de allí, le había conmocionado.

-Antes del amanecer. Nosotros, los humanos, somos bestias nocturnas. De día no podemos dejarnos ver en la superficie. Si llegas a encontrarte con las criaturas que saldrán de entre las ruinas para calentarse al sol… te lamentarás cien veces por tu estúpida curiosidad. Por no hablar de la luz: las gafas de sol no te salvarían. Te quedarías ciego al instante.

-Pero ¿cómo puedo ir yo solo? -Artyom aún no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-No te pongas nervioso. Primero tendrás que ir en línea recta, por la Kalinin Prospekt. No tomes ninguna curva. No te dejes ver en medio de la calle, pero tampoco te acerques demasiado a las casas. Todas ellas están habitadas… ve hasta el segundo cruce, donde se encuentra la Ronda de Jardines[58]. Una vez allí, gira hacia la izquierda, y luego sigue hasta un edificio cuadrado, con fachada de piedra blanca. Había sido la Casa de la Moda. No tendrás problemas para encontrarlo, porque está enfrente de un edificio bastante alto, medio destruido, al otro lado de la Ronda… un centro comercial. Detrás de la Casa de la Moda verás un arco amarillo sobre el que está escrito «Estación de Metro Smolenskaya». Pasa por allí e irás a parar a una especie de patio interior. Allí se encuentra la entrada de la estación. Si todo está tranquilo, trata de bajar. Tienen una de las entradas en uso. Está vigilada. Es la que emplean sus Stalkers. Tendrás que llamar a la puerta de la siguiente manera: tres golpes rápidos, tres espaciados, tres rápidos. Tendrían que abrirte. Diles que te he enviado yo, y espérame allí. En cuanto haya llevado a Número Diez al hospital, iré yo también a esperarte. Llegaré antes del mediodía. Te encontraré enseguida. Quédate el arma. Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrirte…

-Pero en el plano aparece otra estación más cercana… -Artyom tuvo que pensar cómo se llamaba-. La Arbatskaya.

-Sí, esa estación existe. Pero no te acerques mucho a ella. Cuando la veas, quédate al otro lado de la calle, pasa de largo tan rápido como puedas, pero sin correr. -Melnik empujó a Artyom hacia la calle-. ¡Y ahora no pierdas más tiempo!

Artyom se enfrentó a su destino. Cargó a hombros con uno de los fusiles, tomó el segundo con la mano y se marchó a toda velocidad por el camino que llevaba hasta el monumento, frente a la biblioteca. Empleaba la mano derecha como visera, temeroso de ver por casualidad el hipnótico fulgor de la estrella del Kremlin.

14

ALLÍ ARRIBA

Poco antes de llegar hasta el anciano de piedra, Artyom giró a la derecha y anduvo en diagonal sobre los escalones de la Biblioteca. Al pasar por allí, contempló de nuevo el imponente edificio. Sintió un estremecimiento al pensar en sus espantosos habitantes. La Biblioteca estaba envuelta de nuevo en un tenebroso silencio. Seguramente, los protectores de su quietud se habían acurrucado en sus oscuros rincones, se lamían las heridas y se preparaban para pagar con moneda doble a los siguientes aventureros.

Una vez más se acordó del pálido rostro de Danila. El brahmán había tenido motivos de sobra para temer a aquellas criaturas. ¿Acaso habría presentido el destino que le aguardaba? ¿Había visto su propia muerte en sueños? Su cuerpo yacería para siempre en el depósito de la Biblioteca, abrazado al de su asesino. ¿Y si aquellas bestias no ponían reparos al consumo de carroña? Artyom sintió un escalofrío. ¿Llegaría a olvidar la muerte de aquel hombre que desde hacía dos días había sido casi un amigo? No, Danila se le seguiría apareciendo durante mucho tiempo en sueños. Lo vería en el suelo, mientras intentaba formar palabras con sus labios ensangrentados.

Al caminar por la ancha avenida, Artyom cumplió una vez más las instrucciones de Melnik: siempre en línea recta, sin desviarse, hacia la Ronda de Jardines. Tenía la esperanza de poder reconocerla. Además: no ir por en medio de la calle, pero sin acercarse tampoco en exceso a las paredes de los edificios. Finalmente -y ésa era la cuestión principal-: llegar a la Smolenskaya antes de que saliera el sol.

Artyom había visto ya en postales amarillentas los grandes edificios de la Kalinin Prospekt, conocida también como Novy Arbat[59]. Se encontraban unos quinientos metros más adelante. En aquel momento se hallaba en un lugar donde una hilera de casas unifamiliares, no tan altas, flanqueaba la avenida. Al final, ésta se desviaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda y conectaba con la Novy Arbat propiamente dicha. Los contornos de los edificios se veían muy cerca, pero, tan pronto como Artyom se alejaba de ellos, se desvanecían en la oscuridad. La luna se había escondido detrás de nubes bajas, su luz débil y lechosa perdía fuerza tras la cortina de brumas. Sólo cuando ésta se apartaba por unos breves instantes, las siluetas espectrales de las casas recobraban su antigua forma.

A pesar de la escasa luz, Artyom reconoció los poderosos perfiles de la antigua catedral al mirar por las calles que quedaban a mano izquierda. Sobre la cruz que remataba la cúpula, en la lejanía, volaba de nuevo en círculo una gigantesca sombra alada.

Quizá porque se detuvo para contemplar al monstruo volador, Artyom detectó otra presencia. Al principio, la media luz no le permitió verla con claridad. ¿Acaso se estaría imaginando aquella extraña figura inmóvil, borrosa hasta el punto de no distinguirse bien de las paredes de las casas destruidas, en una calle lateral? Al mirarla con más atención, le pareció que aquella mancha negra se movía, y que tenía voluntad propia.

Desde la lejanía era difícil valorar la forma y el tamaño de la criatura. En cualquier caso, estaba erguida sobre dos piernas. Artyom se decidió a proceder de la manera que le había explicado el Stalker: encendió la linterna, apuntó con el rayo de luz hacia la calle en cuestión, y trazó tres círculos.

No hubo respuesta. Artyom aguardó un minuto, y llegó a la conclusión de que sería peligroso quedarse allí. Antes de seguir adelante, iluminó de nuevo la inmóvil figura.

Lo que vio fue suficiente para que apagase de inmediato la linterna y se marchara a toda prisa.

Estaba claro que aquello no era humano. Su forma medía, como mínimo, dos metros y medio. Apenas si tenía cuello y hombros, y su cabeza grande y redonda estaba unida casi directamente con el poderoso torso. La criatura seguía allí, sin moverse, pero, pese a su aparente indecisión, Artyom intuyó que corría peligro.

Recorrió en menos de un minuto los ciento cincuenta metros que lo separaban del siguiente cruce. Pero, al acercarse más, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un cruce, sino de una gigantesca brecha que se había abierto violentamente entre los edificios de apartamentos. O bien los habían bombardeado, o bien los habían derribado con tecnología militar pesada. Al observar las casas medio destruidas, los ojos de Artyom se detuvieron de nuevo sobre una sombra borrosa e inmóvil. Tuvo suficiente con iluminarla durante un segundo para prescindir de toda duda: era la misma criatura, o quizás uno de sus congéneres. Se erguía en medio de la brecha, a menos de una manzana, y no trataba de ocultarse.

Si se trataba del mismo animal, debía de haber ido por una calle paralela. Obviamente se desplazaba con mayor rapidez que Artyom, porque el muchacho se encontró con que, en el siguiente cruce, le estaba esperando también. Pero lo peor de todo era otra cosa: en la calle lateral que se encontraba al otro lado, a la derecha, Artyom divisó igualmente una silueta. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, igual que el otro, casi como una estatua. Por un instante, Artyom llegó a pensar que no se trataba de animales vivientes, sino tan sólo de una especie de signo que alguien había puesto allí para dar miedo, o a modo de advertencia.

Corrió hasta el siguiente cruce. No se detuvo hasta encontrarse junto al último edificio, y entonces miró con gran precaución al otro lado de la esquina. Sus siniestros perseguidores le habían dado alcance una vez más. Las gigantescas figuras eran ya varias, y se veían mejor, porque el cielo se había despejado un poco.

Igual que antes, estaban allí, inmóviles, y parecían aguardar a que el muchacho se adentrara entre las casas. ¿No sería que Artyom se estaba engañando? Quizá se tratara de meros trozos de piedra o de granito, y él los confundía con criaturas vivas… abajo, en el Metro, sus aguzados sentidos le ayudaban siempre, pero allí arriba tenía que moverse en un mundo desconocido y engañoso, allí todo era distinto, la vida funcionaba de acuerdo con otras normas. Habría sido arriesgado confiarse a sus cinco sentidos y a su intuición.

Artyom trató de cruzar la siguiente calle con toda la rapidez y el sigilo de los que fue capaz. Al llegar al otro lado, pegó el cuerpo a la pared de una casa, aguardó un segundo y miró una vez más detrás de la esquina. Se quedó sin aliento. Las figuras se estaban moviendo, y de manera muy sorprendente: uno de los animales estiraba la cabeza y la movía de un lado para otro, como si hubiera estado olfateando, y luego, de pronto, se puso a cuatro patas y, con un larguísimo salto, desapareció tras la esquina más cercana. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo demás le siguieron. Artyom bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo. Le costaba respirar.

No cabía ninguna duda: le estaban persiguiendo. Aún peor, parecía que le estuvieran guiando hacia algún sitio, porque avanzaban paralelamente a él por las calles laterales de la avenida. Aguardaban a que hubiera dejado atrás otra manzana, se apostaban en las calles laterales para cercionarse de que no se apartara de su camino, y continuaban con su silenciosa cacería. Pero ¿por qué se ocultaban en las oscuras calles laterales? Artyom se acordó de que Melnik le había prohibido meterse por ellas. ¿Acaso sería ése el motivo?

Con tal de tranquilizarse, Artyom cambió el cargador del fusil, quitó el seguro y encendió la mira láser, y volvió a apagarla. Iba bien armado, y allí, a diferencia de la Biblioteca, podía disparar sin peligro. Así pues, no le costaría nada protegerse de los animales. Respiró hondo y se puso en pie. El Stalker le había prohibido detenerse, o demorarse mucho rato, independientemente de lo que ocurriera. Tenía que apresurarse. ¡Allí, en la superficie, siempre había que apresurarse!

Al final de la siguiente manzana, Artyom aminoró el paso y miró en derredor. La calle se volvía más ancha, y terminaba en una especie de plaza. Una parte de ésta estaba separada con una valla, y parecía una especie de parque. Había varios troncos imponentes y nudosos, rematados por el magnífico y temible follaje, que llegaba hasta el cuarto piso de los edificios adyacentes. Debía de ser uno de los parques donde los Stalkers obtenían la leña empleada en buena parte del Metro para la calefacción y la iluminación. En el espacio vacío que quedaba entre los troncos se dejaban ver, furtivamente, sombras extrañas, y detrás de todo parpadeaba una pálida luz que Artyom habría tomado por una hoguera de acampada, de no ser por su extraño color azul. El propio edificio tenía algo siniestro. Parecía como si hubiera sido ya varias veces escenario de luchas enconadas y sangrientas. Los pisos superiores se habían derrumbado, en varios sitios había negros orificios abiertos por proyectiles, y en algunos casos habían quedado sólo dos de las paredes, y se alcanzaba a contemplar el sombrío cielo nocturno a través de las ventanas vacías.

Al otro lado de la plaza, los edificios estaban muy separados. Un amplio bulevar se cruzaba con la calle. Más allá se divisaban en la penumbra, semejantes a torres de vigía, los primeros edificios de la Novy Arbat. La boca de la estación de Metro Arbatskaya debía de encontrarse muy cerca, más a la izquierda. Los ojos de Artyom escrutaron una vez más el tenebroso parque. Melnik había tenido razón: no era buena idea buscar la entrada del Metro en aquella espesura. Cuanto más tiempo empleaba en contemplar su oscura vegetación, más evidente le parecía que entre las raíces de los gigantescos árboles se ocultaban siniestras criaturas semejantes a las que le habían estado siguiendo.

Una racha de viento sacudió las copas de los árboles, y las imponentes ramas empezaron a crujir con fuerza. En la lejanía se oyó un inacabable aullido. El bosque calló, pero no porque estuviera muerto. Aquel silencio se correspondía con el sigilo de los enigmáticos perseguidores de Artyom. El propio bosque parecía esperar algo.

Artyom tuvo el presentimiento de que, si seguía contemplando con tanta desfachatez las honduras del parque, el castigo no se haría esperar. Por ello, acomodó el fusil en la mano, miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que las criaturas no se le hubieran acercado demasiado, y siguió adelante.

Pero, al cabo de pocos segundos, se detuvo de nuevo, fascinado por la imagen que se ofreció a sus ojos. Se encontraba en el cruce de unas calles anchas. No era un cruce corriente, porque la calle perpendicular a la suya desaparecía en un túnel y regresaba a la superficie por el otro lado. A mano derecha se encontraba un ancho bulevar. Artyom lo reconoció merced a una negra espesura de árboles gigantescos y frondosos. A mano izquierda se hallaba una plaza grande, asfaltada, una compleja red de carriles, y detrás de estos, una vez más, frondosa vegetación. En aquel momento, Artyom veía hasta muy lejos, y se preguntó si sería un indicio de la inminente aparición del asesino Sol.

Las calles estaban llenas de hierros herrumbrosos y calcinados, que Artyom identificó como automóviles. No había ninguno que aún se pudiera utilizar. Durante las dos décadas pasadas, los Stalkers se habían llevado todo lo que se pudiera emplear en algo. La gasolina de los depósitos, las baterías y generadores, los faros y los intermitentes, los asientos. En la VDNKh tenían de todo eso, y también había en todos los mercados importantes de la red de metro.

El asfalto se había roto en varios lugares y se habían abierto cráteres de medidas diversas. Por todas partes había grietas, por las que crecían hierba y otras plantas, cuyos tallos se combaban bajo el peso de frutos grandes y redondeados. Artyom vio frente a sí el inicio de la tenebrosa cañada que se llamaba Novy Arbat. Las célebres casas que se asemejaban a gigantescos libros abiertos… a un lado se encontraban los edificios de por lo menos veinte pisos, que, como por un milagro, se conservaban casi intactos, mientras que los del otro lado se habían venido abajo. Y a sus espaldas quedaba la calle que llevaba hasta la Biblioteca y hasta el Kremlin.

Se detuvo a la mitad de aquel majestuoso cementerio de la civilización, y se sintió como un arqueólogo al desenterrar una ciudad antigua, cuya grandeza y hermosura aún inspirasen admiración y respeto siglos más tarde. Artyom trató de imaginar cómo antaño, en aquellas ciclópeas edificaciones, habían vivido los hombres. Y que se habían desplazado en vehículos como aquéllos. Seguro que éstos habían brillado con todos los colores posibles, y que habían circulado con un suave murmullo por la lisa calzada, hasta el punto de que sus neumáticos de goma habían calentado el duro asfalto. En aquella época se empleaba el Metro tan sólo para ir más rápido de un extremo a otro de aquella interminable ciudad. No logró figurárselo. ¿En qué podían haber pensado durante su vida cotidiana? ¿Cuáles habrían sido sus preocupaciones? y, ¿qué preocupaciones podía tener un hombre que no tenía que temer constantemente por su vida, que no tenía que luchar por ésta en todo momento para alargarla un día más?

En aquel momento, las nubes se abrieron, y el disco incompleto de la Luna -era como si alguien le hubiera mordido un trozo- quedó a la vista. El estupefacto Artyom se percató de que no era igualmente blanca por todas partes, sino que la atravesaban unas extrañas líneas. Su resplandor iluminaba la ciudad muerta y multiplicaba por cien su oscura gloria. Casas y árboles, que Artyom había visto hasta aquel momento como perfiles sin sustancia, cobraron vida y forma. Detalles que hasta entonces habían sido invisibles aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Incapaz de moverse, como hechizado, Artyom miraba en todas direcciones y reprimía un temblor que de pronto le atenazaba las entrañas. Por primera vez comprendió que las voces de los ancianos estuvieran siempre preñadas de nostalgia. Por primera vez entendió hasta qué punto el ser humano se había alejado de sus anteriores triunfos. Se parecía a una soberbia ave que hubiera volado antaño, orgullosa, por el cielo, y que luego, herida de muerte, hubiera caído al suelo, para ocultarse en un rincón y, allí, morir en silencio. Artyom recordó la conversación entre Hunter y su padre adoptivo. ¿Sobreviviría el hombre? Y, aunque sobreviviera, ¿se trataría del mismo hombre que en otro tiempo había sometido y gobernado el mundo entero? Al tener una impresión de las alturas a las que había llegado la humanidad para luego precipitarse en el abismo, perdió por fin toda fe en un maravilloso futuro.

Tenía frente a sí la Kalinin Prospekt, amplia y recta. Se estrechaba en la lejanía hasta desaparecer por fin en la penumbra. Artyom estaba allí, solo, entre las sombras del pasado. Trató de imaginarse cuántas personas habrían circulado de día y de noche por aquellas aceras, cuántos automóviles habrían pasado por allí a una increíble velocidad, cuán amable y acogedora podía haber sido la luz que brillaba en las ventanas. ¿Adónde se había marchado todo aquello? El mundo parecía vacío y abandonado, pero Artyom lo sabía bien: era una falsa impresión. El mundo no estaba abandonado, ni muerto. Eran otros los que lo gobernaban. Mientras pensaba en ello, se volvió, y miró en dirección a la Biblioteca.

Estaban allí, a unos cien metros de él, sin moverse, en medio de la calle. Había por lo menos cinco criaturas. Habían renunciado a esconderse, pero tampoco trataban de captar su atención. No comprendía cómo habían podido acercarse tan rápida y silenciosamente. A la luz de la luna vio con nitidez sus poderosas figuras: tenían las patas traseras especialmente desarrolladas. Eran aún más grandes de lo que le había parecido al principio. Aun cuando la distancia le impidiera verles los ojos, sabía muy bien que le estaban mirando, y que reconocían su olor en la atmósfera impregnada de humedad. Probablemente habían captado el aroma ya conocido de la pólvora, y por ello dudaban en atacarle. Así, observaban a Artyom, y buscaban en su actitud algún indicio de vacilación o duda. O quizá sólo pretendían acompañarle hasta la frontera de su territorio, sin intención de hacerle nada malo. ¿Cómo podía saber el muchacho qué era lo que pensaban unas criaturas que habían aparecido de pronto en la tierra, contraviniendo todas las leyes de la evolución?

Artyom tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para mantener el dominio sobre sí mismo. Con calma fingida, se volvió y siguió delante, pero, por seguridad, cada dos pasos miraba hacia atrás. Primero pareció que las criaturas no se movían de aquel lugar, pero luego confirmaron sus peores miedos: se echaron a andar a cuatro patas y le siguieron pausadamente. Mantuvieron en todo momento la distancia inicial de unos cien metros. Artyom empezaba a acostumbrarse a la extraña escolta, pero no los perdía de vista, y estaba con el Kalashnikov siempre a punto. Así caminaron todos ellos por la avenida desierta, a la luz de la luna: delante un hombre, precavido y tenso, que cada medio minuto se detenía para volverse. Detrás de él, cinco o seis criaturas extrañas, que ora se le acercaban sin prisas, ora se detenían, y se erguían sobre las patas traseras, para que el muchacho recobrara la ventaja inicial.

De todos modos, Artyom no tardó en pensar que la distancia se estaba reduciendo. Además, los animales empezaban a distribuirse en abanico, como si hubieran tenido la intención de atacarle por los flancos. Aun cuando no se hubiera enfrentado nunca a animales de presa, Artyom estaba seguro de que sus perseguidores se disponían a saltar sobre él. Había llegado el momento de actuar. Se volvió bruscamente, levantó el arma y apuntó a una de las oscuras siluetas.

En esta ocasión, las bestias no esperaron a que volviera a alejarse, sino que se le acercaron y se fueron poniendo en semicírculo. El muchacho tendría que asustarlas antes de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para atacarle.

Artyom levantó el cañón del arma y disparó al aire. El estruendo resonó en las paredes de los edificios, y el eco lo repitió al otro extremo de la avenida. El casquillo arrancó un sonido metálico al asfalto. Se oyó un aullido sordo y furioso, y entonces las criaturas se arrojaron sobre él. En cuestión de segundos le dieron alcance… pero el muchacho estaba ya preparado. Enfocó con la mira a la bestia que se encontraba más cerca, disparó una breve ráfaga y corrió hacia las casas.

A juzgar por los salvajes alaridos, había dado en el blanco. Aún no estaba claro si con eso contendría a los otros animales, o tan sólo los encolerizaría aún más.

De repente se oyó un nuevo grito. No se trataba del amenazante aullido de las bestias, sino de un chillido agudo, prolongado, suficiente para helarle la sangre en las venas. Provenía de lo alto, y Artyom comprendió que un nuevo personaje había entrado en escena. No cabía duda de que los disparos habían atraído a un monstruo alado, semejante a los que habían plantado el nido sobre la cúpula de la catedral.

Una gigantesca sombra descendió sobre él, veloz como una flecha. Artyom miró hacia atrás y vio que las criaturas se dispersaban a toda velocidad. Tan sólo uno de los animales, sin duda el mismo al que había herido, se quedó en medio de la calle. Aún chillaba de dolor, e iba tambaleándose hacia las casas, para esconderse allí. Pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. El gigantesco monstruo voló en círculo una vez más, a unos treinta, cuarenta metros de altura, y entonces plegó las alas y se arrojó sobre su víctima. El gigante alado agarró a su presa, que chilló por última vez, desesperada, y, sin aparentes esfuerzos, se elevó una vez más por los aires con ella, y se la llevó hasta el tejado de uno de los edificios.

Los perseguidores de Artyom aún no se atrevían a abandonar sus escondrijos. Sin duda, temían que el monstruo alado apareciera de nuevo. Artyom, en cambio, no tenía nada que temer. Siguió adelante, corriendo, con el cuerpo pegado a las paredes, hacia el lugar donde, de acuerdo con sus cálculos, hallaría la Ronda de Jardines[60]. Debió de recorrer medio kilómetro de esta manera, pero entonces tuvo que detenerse a tomar aliento, y se volvió, para ver si los cazadores se habían atrevido a salir. La avenida estaba vacía. Pero, tras caminar unos metros más allá, Artyom encontró una calle lateral, miró detrás de la esquina, y descubrió las mismas sombras inmóviles. Entonces comprendió por qué aquellas criaturas no salían de buena gana a cazar por calles anchas: tenían miedo de ser ellas mismas víctima de un depredador más grande.

De nuevo, Artyom se puso a mirar continuamente a su alrededor mientras corría. El final de la avenida se encontraba ya ante sus ojos cuando los animales retomaron la persecución y empezaron a rodearle. Artyom disparó al aire una vez más, con la esperanza de atraer de nuevo al monstruo alado y espantar a las bestias. Éstas se detuvieron por unos instantes sobre las patas traseras y estiraron el cuello. Pero el cielo estaba despejado. Indudablemente, el monstruo no había terminado todavía con la primera presa. Artyom se dio cuenta de ello antes que sus perseguidores. Se desvió hacia la derecha, bordeó una de las casas y se abalanzó contra la primera puerta. Aunque Melnik le hubiera advertido de que las casas estaban habitadas, habría sido una locura enfrentarse en campo abierto a un enemigo tan fuerte y veloz. Las bestias habrían hecho pedazos a Artyom antes de que hubiera podido quitar el seguro del fusil.

La escalera estaba a oscuras, por lo que Artyom tuvo que encender la linterna. El círculo de luz le reveló una pared roñosa que, tiempo atrás, alguien había cubierto de obscenidades, una escalera llena de porquería, con las puertas rotas, y detrás de estos apartamentos destrozados y quemados. Algunas ratas campaban por allí a sus anchas.

Había elegido bien la puerta. Las ventanas de la escalera daban a la avenida, y desde uno de los pisos superiores alcanzó a ver que las criaturas no se decidían a seguirle. Se habían acercado a la puerta, pero, en vez de meterse dentro, se habían quedado en torno a la entrada, de pie sobre las patas traseras, y volvían a asemejarse a estatuas de piedra. Artyom estaba convencido: no se rendirían fácilmente, ni dejarían escapar a su presa. Tarde o temprano tratarían de capturarle. Si es que en aquella escalera no se ocultaba algo que acabara obligando a Artyom a huir…

Subió otro piso y descubrió que una de las puertas de los apartamentos estaba aún cerrada. La empujó con el hombro… estaba cerrada con llave. Sin apenas detenerse a pensarlo, apuntó al cerrojo con el arma, disparó, y luego abrió de una patada. No importaba mucho en qué apartamento ofreciera resistencia al asedio. Pero no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver intacta una vivienda de tiempos pasados.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la apuntaló con una barra que encontró en el recibidor. Aquella barrera no ofrecería una seria resistencia, pero, por lo menos, el muchacho se daría cuenta en el momento en el que alguien tratara de abrir. Luego, Artyom se acercó a la ventana y miró afuera con gran precaución. Se hallaba en una posición ideal para disparar. Desde el tercer piso se veía bien la entrada, así como unos diez animales que estaban sentados en semicírculo en torno a ésta. Tenía una posición ventajosa, y no dudó en sacarle provecho. Activó la mira láser, orientó el punto rojo hacia la cabeza de la bestia más grande, soltó aliento y disparó. Una breve ráfaga crepitó, y el animal se desplomó sobre un costado sin hacer ningún ruido. Los otros se dispersaron a toda velocidad, y, al instante, la calle estaba desierta. Artyom decidió aguardar un rato para ver si la muerte de su congénere los había alejado de verdad.

Le quedaría tiempo para investigar en el piso.

Aun cuando las ventanas, allí como en el resto de la casa, se hubieran roto mucho tiempo atrás, los muebles y el conjunto de las instalaciones se habían conservado sorprendentemente bien. Sobre el suelo había pequeños grano, que le recordaron al veneno para ratas que se empleaba en la VDNKh. Quizá se tratara de lo mismo, porque Artyom no encontró ni una sola en las habitaciones. Cuanto más se paseaba por el apartamento, más se convencía de que sus habitantes habían tenido el tiempo suficiente con la intención de dejarlo en orden. Lo habían conservado todo con gran cuidado, tal vez para regresar algún día. Las habitaciones estaban perfectamente ordenadas; en la cocina no quedaba ni rastro de alimentos que hubieran podido atraer a roedores e insectos; y buena parte de los muebles estaban cubiertos con plásticos.

Mientras iba de una habitación a otra, Artyom trató de imaginarse la vida cotidiana de sus habitantes. ¿Cuántas personas habían vivido allí? ¿A qué hora se levantaban? ¿Cuándo volvían del trabajo? ¿En qué momento cenaban? ¿Quién se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa? El muchacho conocía muchas de las costumbres y de los objetos de tiempos pasados pero tan sólo por los libros. Pero en aquel momento en el que por primera vez contemplaba un apartamento, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había hecho una imagen totalmente equivocada.

Apartó el plástico que cubría el estante de los libros. Aparte de las novelas policíacas semejantes a las que ya había leído en el Metro, también había libros de colores para niños. Agarró uno por el lomo y tiró hacia fuera con gran cuidado. Mientras pasaba las páginas ilustradas con simpáticos dibujos de animales, cayó del libro un trozo de papel. Artyom se agachó y lo recogió: era una foto descolorida de una mujer sonriente que sujetaba un niño pequeño con el brazo.

Artyom se quedó paralizado, y el corazón, que hasta aquel momento había bombeado con normalidad la sangre por su cuerpo, se desbocó. Sintió el irreprimible deseo de quitarse la máscara antigás y respirar aire fresco. Con gran precaución -como si hubiera temido que la fotografía se transformara en polvo si la tocaba- la acercó hacia su rostro.

La mujer debía de tener unos treinta años, y el niño que sostenía con el brazo, a lo sumo, dos. El crío llevaba puesta una gorra muy divertida, por lo que Artyom no estaba nada seguro de si se trataba efectivamente de un niño, o quizá de una niña. El pequeño miraba directamente a la cámara. Ponía una cara asombrosamente seria y madura. Artyom miró el reverso de la foto, y entonces el mundo se derrumbó ante sus ojos. En el dorso estaba escrito con bolígrafo azul: «Artyomka, dos años y cinco meses.»

Sintió como si la columna vertebral se le hubiera fundido. Las rodillas le fallaban, y no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en el suelo.

Sostuvo la foto a la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar la sonrisa de aquella mujer? ¿Por qué se había quedado sin aliento nada más verla?

Antes de que la ciudad muriera, habían vivido en ella más de diez millones de almas. Artyom no era un nombre muy habitual, pero en una ciudad de millones de habitantes debían de haber vivido unos diez mil niños con ese nombre. Ésa era, en aquellos momentos, la población total de la red de metro. Las posibilidades eran muy escasas. Pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar la sonrisa de la mujer?

Trató de reunir en su memoria los vagos recuerdos de su niñez, que en ocasiones emergían durante unos segundos frente a su ojo interior, o se le aparecían en sueños. Una habitación pequeña y acogedora, luz suave, una mujer que leía un libro… una tumbona ancha. Se puso en pie y dio vueltas por la habitación, en busca de muebles que se parecieran a los de sus sueños. Y de hecho, le pareció por un instante que en una de las habitaciones los muebles estaban dispuestos de una manera que le resultaba familiar. El sofá se veía distinto, y la ventana se encontraba en otro lugar, pero, ¡qué diablos!, quizás aquella imagen no había quedado bien registrada en el cerebro de un niño de tres años.

¿De un niño de tres años? La edad que figuraba en la foto era otra, pero eso no significaba nada. Tampoco había ninguna fecha. La foto podía haberse tomado en cualquier momento, no necesariamente unos días antes de que la familia tuviera que abandonar para siempre el apartamento. Quizá se la hubieran sacado medio año, o incluso un año antes. Entonces, la edad del niño de la foto habría coincidido con la suya. Y la probabilidad de que le hubieran sacado una foto con su madre habría sido entonces mucho más alta. Pero la foto también podía ser de tres, o de cinco años antes… sí, eso también era posible…

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, y halló, por fin, lo que esperaba encontrar. El espejo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo tan gruesa que la luz de la linterna no podía atravesarlo. Tomó un trapo que los habitantes de la casa habían dejado en un gancho y frotó una parte del espejo hasta dejarla limpia. A través del agujero, a la luz de la linterna, se vio a sí mismo con la máscara antigás y el casco.

La máscara de fibra artificial ocultaba su rostro flaco y macilento, pero se le ocurrió que sus ojos oscuros y hundidos se parecían a los del niño. Artyom sostuvo la foto delante de su rostro, observó con detenimiento los rasgos del niño, y luego contempló de nuevo el espejo. Iluminó una vez más la fotografía, y lo comparó de nuevo con el rostro que se ocultaba tras la máscara antigás. Trató de acordarse del aspecto que tenía la última vez que se había visto en un espejo. ¿Cuándo había sido? Poco antes de marcharse de la VDNKh. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? A juzgar por lo poco que veía de su rostro en el espejo, debían de haber pasado años. ¡Si hubiera podido sacarse aquella condenada máscara…! Por supuesto, los humanos cambian con el tiempo hasta el punto de hacerse irreconocibles, pero en todos los rostros se conserva, por lo menos, algo que recuerda a los lejanos años de la niñez.

Solo tenía una posibilidad: regresar a la VDNKh y preguntarle a Sukhoy si la mujer que aparecía en aquel trozo de papel se parecía a la persona que, muchos años antes, al ver que su estación iba a perecer, le había confiado la vida de su hijo. Sukhoy reconocería a la madre de Artyom. Tenía memoria fotográfica. Podría decirle si se trataba de la mujer de la foto, o no.

Una vez más, Artyom contempló la fotografía, y luego acarició el rostro de la mujer con una ternura que le sorprendió a él mismo. Volvió a guardar la foto dentro del libro y se lo metió en la mochila. ¡Qué extraño!, pensó. Un par de horas antes había entrado en el registro de conocimientos más grande del continente, y habría podido tomar cualquier libro entre los millones que había allí -algunos de los cuales tenían un valor incalculable-. Pero los había dejado en los anaqueles para que se cubrieran de polvo, y no le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de enriquecerse con los tesoros de la Biblioteca. Pero, en cambio, se llevaba un libro ilustrado muy sencillo, y se sentía como si hubiera descubierto el más grande de los tesoros de la Tierra.

Volvió al recibidor para hojear otros libros de la estantería, y, quizá, buscar álbumes de fotos en los armarios. Pero, al mirar por la ventana, se encontró con que algo había cambiado. Se adueñó de él una cierta intranquilidad. Algo había cambiado. Se acercó aún más y lo comprendió: el color de la noche era diferente, un tono rosado amarillento se había entremezclado con el gris. La luz era cada vez más intensa.

Los animales se habían congregado de nuevo frente a la puerta de la calle, pero no se atrevían a entrar. El cadáver de su igual había desaparecido. Tal vez se lo hubiera llevado el monstruo con alas, o quizá los otros lo hubieran hecho pedazos. Artyom no entendía por qué aún no habían asaltado el apartamento, aunque obviamente, prefería que actuasen de aquel modo.

¿Le sería posible llegar a la Smolenskaya antes de la salida del sol? ¿Lograría zafarse de sus perseguidores? Por supuesto, también le quedaba la posibilidad de atrincherarse en el apartamento. Se encerraría en el baño para que no le alcanzaran los rayos del sol. Esperaría allí mientras la luz alejaba a los depredadores, y, cuando anocheciera, seguiría su camino. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo aguantaría su traje aislante? ¿Hasta cuándo le protegería el filtro de la máscara antigás? Y ¿qué haría Melnik si el muchacho no se presentaba a tiempo en el lugar convenido?

Artyom se acercó a la puerta del apartamento y escuchó. Todo estaba en silencio. Apartó sigilosamente la barra y, poco a poco, abrió la puerta. En la escalera no había nadie, pero, al examinarla con ayuda de la linterna descubrió algo que antes no había estado allí. ¿O quizá, simplemente, no lo había visto?

Una gruesa capa de una sustancia viscosa cubría la escalera. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera arrastrado por allí. Por fortuna, el rastro pasaba de largo ante la puerta del apartamento en el que Artyom había permanecido durante aquel rato. Pero, de todos modos, era un escaso consuelo.

El edificio no estaba tan vacío como le había parecido. De repente, Artyom perdió todo deseo de quedarse en el apartamento, e incluso de dormir. Sólo le quedaba una alternativa: tenía que poner en fuga a las bestias hambrientas y tratar de llegar a la Smolenskaya. Y todo eso, antes de que el Sol le abrasara los ojos y despertara a los monstruos de los que le había hablado Melnik.

Esta vez no se anduvo con reparos al apuntar, sino que trató, simplemente, de matar a tantas bestias como pudiera. Dos de ellos chillaron y cayeron al suelo, los otros desaparecieron por los callejones. Parecía que el camino había quedado libre.

Artyom bajó por la escalera y miró con precaución desde la puerta, por si alguien le había tendido una emboscada. Luego echó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia la Ronda de Jardines. ¡Qué temible jungla iba a encontrarse!, pensó, puesto que los escasos árboles de la Arbatskaya se habían transformado en aquella siniestra vegetación. Por no hablar del Jardín Botánico y de las criaturas que habían crecido allí…

Mientras sus perseguidores se reunían de nuevo, Artyom había logrado sacarles cierta ventaja, y se encontraba casi al final de la avenida. Estaba clareando, pero, por lo visto, aquellos animales no tenían nada que temer de los rayos del sol: divididos en dos grupos, se movían cerca de las casas, y acortaban incesantemente la distancia. Allí, en campo abierto, tenían ventaja, porque Artyom tendría que detenerse para disparar contra ellos. Además, corrían a cuatro patas, y de aquella manera apenas si tenían un metro de altura, por lo que a menudo era difícil distinguirles. Por muy rápido que tratara de correr Artyom, el traje aislante, la mochila, las dos armas y la fatiga tras aquella noche aparentemente inacabable se hacían sentir con más fuerza a cada paso que daba.

Aquellas bestias que corrían con tanta furia le iban a alcanzar, y pondrían fin a todos sus proyectos. Se acordó de haber visto fugazmente los tremendos cadáveres que yacían en su propia sangre a la puerta del edificio: pellejo lustroso, de color pardo oscuro; una cabeza redonda y gigantesca; y unas fauces provistas de docenas de dientes pequeños y afilados, aparentemente en varias hileras. No se le ocurría ningún animal que hubiera podido transformarse en tales criaturas bajo los efectos de la radiación.

Por fortuna, en la Ronda de Jardines -por lo menos, en la parte que él tenía a la vista- no había árboles. Se trataba simplemente de una calle muy ancha, que se extendía hacia ambos lados. No se alcanzaba a ver el final. Antes de echarse a correr por ella, Artyom disparó, sin ver bien, una nueva descarga contra las bestias. Éstas se encontraban ya a cincuenta metros. Volvían a rodearlo en semicírculo, de tal modo que dos de ellas casi le flanqueaban.

En la Ronda de Jardines, Artyom tuvo que correr entre cráteres de cinco o seis metros de profundidad, y, llegado a cierto punto, dar un amplio rodeo en torno a una profunda grieta que se había abierto en el asfalto. Las casas de allí tenían un aspecto extraño: no se habían calcinado, sino, más bien, derretido. Parecía que hubiera ocurrido algo especial en aquella zona. Los desperfectos eran mucho más graves que en la Kalinin Prospekt. Majestuoso, y, al mismo tiempo, tétrico bastidor de aquel inquietante paisaje se alzaba a cierta distancia un edificio gigantesco, de varios centenares de metros de altura. Se parecía a un edificio medieval, y, según todos los indicios, había salido indemne de todos los ataques, y tampoco lo había roído el paso del tiempo con su diente. Tras echarle un rápido vistazo, Artyom suspiró aliviado: sobre el castillo volaba en círculo una terrorífica sombra. Tal vez le salvara. Solo tenía que llamarle la atención, y quizás aquella sombra acabaría con sus perseguidores. Artyom levantó el fusil con una sola mano, apuntó hacia el monstruo volador y tiró del gatillo.

No ocurrió nada.

El cargador estaba vacío.

No le habría sido posible empuñar a media carrera el arma de reserva que llevaba a la espalda. Artyom se metió por una de las calles laterales, se recostó en una pared y cambió de arma. Así, por lo menos, podría mantener a raya a las bestias hasta que el otro cargador de agotara.

El primero de los animales se encontraba ya en la esquina. Una vez más, se sentó sobre las patas traseras y se irguió en toda su estatura. En esta ocasión, se le había acercado con tanto atrevimiento que Artyom vio arder en sus ojos pequeños, ocultos bajo el prominente hueso de las órbitas, un malvado fuego verde, una especie de reflejo de la enigmática llama del parque.

El Kalashnikov de Danila no tenía mira láser, pero, a tan poca distancia, Artyom no iba a fallar. Apuntó con la mira manual a la bestia inmóvil, apoyó el fusil en el hombro y tiró del gatillo.

Este debía de haber recorrido la mitad de su camino cuando se encalló. Estaba claro que le obturador no se abría. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Era posible que, con las prisas, se hubiera confundido de arma? No, la suya tenía el láser… Artyom hizo un nuevo intento de disparo. Fue en vano.

En su cabeza se agolpaban las ideas: Danila. Los bibliotecarios. Por eso lo habían derrotado tan fácilmente. El arma no había funcionado. Artyom se imaginó a Danila luchando desesperado por levantar la palanca del obturador, mientras el bibliotecario tiraba de él hacia atrás, por entre los anaqueles…

Tras la primera bestia, aparecieron, en absoluto silencio, otras dos. Miraron con atención a Artyom, quien, desesperado, trataba todavía de emplear el arma de Danila. Al fin pasaron a la acción. El primero de los animales, sin lugar a dudas, su líder, dio un largo salto y aterrizó a cinco metros de Artyom.

En ese instante, una gigantesca sombra pasó sobre ellos. Los animales se agazaparon y miraron hacia lo alto. Artyom aprovechó el momento de confusión y, al ver que se encontraba cerca de un arco por el que se accedía a un patio interior, se metió por este. No abrigaba ya ninguna esperanza de escapar vivo de aquella situación, sino que lo hizo por puro instinto, obligado así a retrasar en la medida de lo posible el momento de su muerte. Allí, en las callejuelas, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Pero el camino de vuelta a la Ronda de Jardines estaba cortado.

Una vez más, encontró un patio de planta cuadrada, vacío. En las paredes de las casas que lo rodeaban descubrió otros arcos y pasillos. Detrás de uno de los edificios se divisaba el castillo que le había hechizado cuando caminaba por la Ronda de Jardines. Pero Artyom se liberó de aquella visión, porque en la pared del edificio que se encontraba al otro lado leyó: METRO V. I. LENIN DE MOSCÚ, y debajo de esa línea: ESTACIÓN SMOLENSKAYA. Las grandes puertas de roble estaban abiertas.

Lo que ocurrió entonces rayó en lo milagroso: debió de tratarse de una extraña mezcla de intuición, y de su capacidad para percibir el grácil movimiento en el aire que precedió al asalto del depredador. La bestia aterrizó a medio metro de él. Artyom se apartó a un lado y corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hasta la boca del Metro. Aquella era su casa, bajo tierra se hallaba su imperio, allí abajo era el rey…

El vestíbulo de entrada de la Smolenskaya era exactamente como Artyom se lo había imaginado: oscuro, húmedo y vacío. Se adivinaba fácilmente que sus moradores salían a menudo a la superficie: el acceso y sus dependencias auxiliares estaban abiertos, y los habían dejado vacíos. Todo lo que pudiera tener algún valor se encontraba bajo tierra desde hacía ya muchos años. De los molinetes y las taquillas solo quedaban las marcas sobre el granito. Detrás se veía la bóveda de cañón del pasadizo por el que las escaleras mecánicas se adentraban en las profundidades. El rayo de luz de la linterna de Artyom solo llegaba a la mitad del descenso, y por ello el muchacho no podía estar seguro de encontrarse de verdad a la entrada de la estación. Pero las bestias lo habían seguido hasta el vestíbulo. Se dio cuenta al oír el chirrido de las puertas. Tardarían unos instantes en llegar a las escaleras, y de nada le habría servido a Artyom la escasa ventaja que les llevaba.

Empezó a bajar torpemente, con sus gruesas botas, por los escalones estriados, siempre inestables. Trató de cubrir varios escalones a la vez, pero entonces adelantó demasiado el pie, perdió el equilibrio y bajó rodando con gran estrépito, golpeándose la nuca contra un canto. Contó, como mínimo, una docena de escalones con el casco y con las posaderas hasta que por fin se detuvo. Enfocó la linterna hacia arriba -¡qué corto era el trecho que había recorrido!-, y vio lo que tanto temía: siluetas oscuras, inmóviles, que lo observaban desde arriba. Como de costumbre, estudiaban el lugar antes de iniciar el ataque, o quizá discutían en silencio.

Artyom se puso en pie ruidosamente y siguió corriendo. Una vez más trató de bajar los escalones de dos en dos, en esta ocasión con mejor resultado. Se guiaba con la mano derecha sobre la cinta de goma, sostenía la linterna con la izquierda, y así descendió durante unos veinte segundos, hasta que volvió a tropezar.

Atrás se oyó una tumultuosa algarabía. Los animales se habían decidido.

Artyom tenía la esperanza de que los viejos escalones, que habían rechinado ya bajo su peso, se hundieran bajo la masa de sus perseguidores. Pero el ruido de las pisadas, cada vez más fuerte, no le permitía esperar nada bueno.

A la luz de la linterna, descubrió un muro de ladrillo con una gran puerta en medio. Artyom consiguió levantarse y recorrió el último trecho en unos quince segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

La puerta estaba hecha con acero laminado, y los puñetazos que le dio resonaron como una campana. Artyom la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, aterrado por las sombras que se le acercaban, y que se le aparecían, borrosas, en la penumbra. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender el error que había cometido, y la sangre se le heló en las venas: en vez de repetir el código que Melnik le había enseñado, había asustado a los guardias. Después de aquello, no le abrirían bajo ningún concepto. Nunca se sabía qué criaturas podían colarse en el Metro desde arriba…

¿Cómo era la señal? ¿Tres breves, tres largas, tres breves? No, aquello era S.O.S. Tenía que dar tres golpes al principio y otros tres al final, pero Artyom no recordaba si tenían que ser largos o breves. Si empezaba a hacer experimentos, podía darse por perdido. Mejor intentarlo con un S.O.S… así, al menos, los guardias se darían cuenta que al otro lado de la puerta había un ser humano.

Artyom golpeó una vez más la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tomó el arma que llevaba al hombro y, con manos temblorosas, le puso el cargador del fusil de Danila. Luego sostuvo la linterna junto al cañón e iluminó nerviosamente la bóveda. Las largas sombras de los antiguos soportes de las lámparas se superponían a la luz de la linterna, y Artyom no estaba seguro de que bajo estas pudiera ocultarse una oscura silueta.

Al otro lado de la puerta de acero reinaba un absoluto silencio. «Dios mío», pensó Artyom, ¿podía ser que aquella no fuera la Smolenskaya a la que quería llegar? Quizás aquel acceso llevara décadas sellado, porque nadie lo empleaba. El muchacho, a fin de cuentas, no había seguido las indicaciones de Melnik, sino que había llegado hasta allí por pura casualidad. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado…

Muy cerca de él, tal vez a unos quince metros, crujió un escalón. Artyom perdió todo control sobre sí mismo y disparó a ciegas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. El eco le dolió en los oídos, y luego ascendió, escalera arriba, hasta la superficie. Pero no se oyó nada que se pareciera al aullar de una bestia herida. Las balas habían surcado el vacío.

Sin apartar la mirada, Artyom oprimió el cuerpo contra la puerta y la golpeó una vez más con el puño: tres breves, tres largas, tres breves. De repente, oyó un fuerte chirrido metálico al otro lado. Y, en aquel mismo instante, uno de los depredadores emergió de la penumbra a una velocidad de vértigo y se arrojó sobre el muchacho.

Artyom sostenía el arma con la mano derecha, y tiró del gatillo casi por casualidad, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía por puro instinto. La fuerza de la bala detuvo el cuerpo de la criatura a medio salto, y así, ésta, en vez de alcanzarle la garganta, retrocedió dos metros. Pero, al momento, se levantó de nuevo, titubeó, y luego saltó una vez más y embistió a Artyom contra la fría puerta de acero. Pero Artyom le había disparado ya su última bala a la cabeza, y la bestia, al tocar el suelo, estaba muerta. Sin embargo, el ímpetu con el que se arrojó contra Artyom habría sido suficiente para abrirle el cráneo, si este no hubiera llevado el casco puesto.

La puerta se abrió, y de esta emergió una luz brillante. En la escalera mecánica se oían chillidos de temor. A juzgar por lo que se estaba oyendo, habría allí, por lo menos, cinco animales. Unas manos fuertes agarraron a Artyom por el cuello del traje aislante y lo arrastraron al otro lado de la pared. Por último, se oyó de nuevo un ruido metálico: alguien había cerrado la puerta y había echado el cerrojo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó una voz.

-¿Habéis visto con quién venía? -dijo otra voz-. La última vez nos libramos de ellos a duras penas, y sólo porque utilizamos gas. Sólo nos habría faltado que ésos se instalaran en la Smolenskaya. Ya tenemos bastante con la Arbatskaya. Será posible. Les gusta la carne humana…

-Dejadlo en paz. Es mío. ¡Artyom! ¡Eh, Artyom! ¡Despierta de una vez!

El muchacho reconoció la tercera voz. Con gran dificultad, abrió los ojos. Vio a tres hombres inclinados sobre él. Dos de ellos, que debían de ser los vigilantes de la puerta, vestían chaquetas grises, gorras de lana, y chalecos antibalas. Artyom confirmó, con gran alivio por su parte, de que el tercero era Melnik.

-¿Ah, es él? -dijo uno de los guardias, con cierto tono de decepción-. Bueno, pues entonces lléveselo, pero no se olvide de esto: primero tenemos que ponerlo en cuarentena y descontaminarlo.

-Gracias por este rato extra que os habéis tomado por mí -les respondió el Stalker con una sonrisa maliciosa, y le tendió la mano al joven-: Levántate, Artyom. Has tardado mucho.

Artyom trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no querían colaborar. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, se difuminaba ante sus ojos. Se encontraba mal.

-Tiene que ir al hospital -ordenó Melnik.

Mientras el médico lo examinaba, Artyom observó los blancos azulejos que recubrían la pared de la sala de operaciones. Toda la sala brillaba, y el aire estaba impregnado de un fuerte olor a cloro. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas de luz blanca. Había varias mesas de operaciones, y, al lado de cada una, una caja con instrumentos en buen estado. Las instalaciones del pequeño hospital eran impresionantes, pero Artyom no acababa de entender que se encontraran precisamente en la Smolenskaya. Por lo que él recordaba, era una estación pacífica.

-Por suerte, no se ha roto nada. Solo tiene un par de contusiones -constató el médico, y se secó las manos con un paño limpio-. Le hemos desinfectado los rasguños.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos durante un rato? -solicitó Melnik-. Tendríamos que hablar a solas.

El médico asintió, comprensivo, y se marchó. Entonces, Melnik se sentó al lado de la camilla de Artyom y le ordenó que se lo contara todo con la máxima exactitud. Melnik había calculado que Artyom llegaría a la Smolenskaya un par de horas antes, y había estado a punto de subir en su busca. Escuchó hasta el final la historia de Artyom y de sus perseguidores, pero sin gran interés. Al monstruo volador lo designó con una palabra que sonaba a término científico: «Pterodáctilo». Lo único que suscitó una verdadera reacción fue el episodio de la escalera. Cuando Artyom le expresó su suposición de que algo había subido arrastrándose por la escalera mientras él se encontraba dentro del apartamento, el Stalker arrugó la frente y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de no haber pisado el moco que se encontraba sobre la escalera? Dios quiera que esa porquería no llegue a la estación. ¡Te había dicho que no te metieras en los edificios! Has tenido suerte de que no fuera a buscarte dentro del apartamento ése.

Melnik se levantó, fue hasta donde se encontraban las botas de Artyom, junto a la entrada, y examinó con suma atención las dos suelas. No pareció encontrar nada sospechoso, y volvió a dejarlas en su lugar.

-Como te decía: no puedes regresar a la Polis. He tenido que inventar una historia bonita para los Brahmanes. Piensan que los dos habéis desaparecido en la Biblioteca, y que yo he salido a buscaros. ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente?

Artyom le explicó una vez más la historia entera, desde el principio hasta el final. En esta ocasión le explicó con sinceridad cómo había muerto Danila.

El rostro del Stalker se ensombreció una vez más.

-Será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie el final de esta historia. Francamente, me gustaba más la primera versión. La segunda suscitaría demasiadas preguntas entre los Brahmanes. Has matado a uno de los suyos, no has encontrado el libro, y de todos modos te has quedado con la paga. -Miró a Artyom con recelo-. Por cierto, ¿en qué consistía?

Artyom se apoyó sobre el hombro y se sacó del bolsillo la bolsita manchada de sangre seca. Miró a Melnik, y luego abrió el sobre.

15

EL PLAN

Una hoja de papel arrancada de un cuaderno escolar, doblada dos veces, y un trozo de cartón sobre el que había varios túneles dibujados a lápiz. De camino hacia la Smolenskaya, Artyom no había pensado ni un momento en abrir la bolsita de Danila. En ella se encontraba la solución de un problema que parecía irresoluble. La manera de apartar la espada de Damocles, la incomprensible e inexorable amenaza que pesaba sobre la VDNKh y sobre la red de metro entera.

En medio de la hoja donde se encontraban las explicaciones había una mancha de color negruzco: la sangre del brahmán. Artyom tuvo que humedecerla para poder desplegarla sin echar a perder las minúsculas letras.

«Parte n°… túnel… D-6… instalaciones intactas… hasta 400.000 metros cuadrados… Smertsch… averiadas… imprevistos…»

De pura agitación que sufría el muchacho, las palabras bailaban bajo su mirada. No entendió nada en absoluto. Al fin renunció a leerlas desde el principio hasta el final, y le entregó la carta a Melnik.

Este sostuvo el papel con gran cuidado, y sus ojos recorrieron las letras. Durante un rato no dijo nada, pero luego enarcó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Esto es imposible -susurró-. ¡Pura mentira! Es imposible que les pasara por alto… -Le dio la vuelta a la hoja y la examinó por el otro lado-. Se lo han guardado para ellos… y no les han dicho ni una palabra a los militares. No me extraña. Si llegan a hacerlo, los otros habrían empezado con sus historias de siempre. ¿Pero es posible que les haya pasado por alto? Averiadas… bueno, sería posible… ¡Eso significa que se lo han creído!

Artyom había estado esperando una explicación, y al fin preguntó:

-¿Eso nos puede ayudar en algo?

El Stalker asintió.

-Si lo que dice aquí es cierto, nos queda por lo menos una oportunidad.

-¿De qué se trata? No entiendo…

Melnik no le respondió. Volvió a leer la carta desde el principio hasta el final, se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar, y, al fin, le contó lo que se decía allí.

-Yo ya había oído hablar de esto. Una entre cientos de leyendas que circulan por el Metro. Igual que corren historias sobre la Universidad, el Kremlin, la Polis… uno ya no sabe cuáles son ciertas, y cuáles se inventaron junto a una hoguera de acampada en la Ploshchad Ilicha. Lo mismo ocurre con esta historia… en cualquier caso, se ha dicho siempre que en alguna parte de Moscú -o en sus cercanías- se encuentra una base de misiles en buen estado. Desde luego que parece imposible. Los objetivos militares son siempre la primera víctima de los ataques. Pero, al parecer, no lograron destruir esa base, no la descubrieron, o simplemente se les pasó por alto. Sea como fuere, está intacta. Sin duda, alguien fue a parar allí y la vio. Según se rumorea, los módulos de lanzamiento se encuentran todavía en ese lugar, enteros, en grandes salas, totalmente nuevos y empaquetados. Dentro de la red de metro sería imposible utilizarlos, por supuesto. En estas profundidades sería imposible emplearlos contra los enemigos.

Artyom miró al Stalker, atónito, y dejó que las piernas le colgaran fuera de la camilla.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver los misiles con nuestro problema?

-Los Negros están atacando la VDNKh desde el Jardín Botánico. Hunter se imaginaba que entraban en el Metro desde allí. Así pues, podemos imaginar que es allí donde viven. Sólo existen dos posibilidades: o bien todos ellos proceden de un lugar que no se encuentra muy lejos de la boca de metro -como si dijéramos su avispero-, o bien ese avispero no existe, y los Negros proceden de una zona más alejada. Pero entonces ¿cómo es posible que nadie los haya visto hasta ahora? No sería lógico. A menos que… quizá sólo sea una cuestión de tiempo el que los vean en otro lugar. En cualquier caso, la situación es ésta: si vienen desde fuera de la ciudad, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos. Aun cuando cegáramos el túnel de la VDNKh, o incluso el de la Prospekt Mira, encontrarían tarde o temprano un nuevo acceso. Entonces, no nos quedaría otra opción que atrincherarnos en la red de metro y despedirnos de todo. Tendríamos que abandonar toda esperanza de volver a la superficie, y nos quedaríamos para siempre con nuestros cerdos y nuestras setas. Te lo digo como Stalker: no sobreviviríamos mucho tiempo. Pero si se crían en una especie de gigantesco nido, y éste se encuentra cerca del lugar por donde salió Hunter…

Artyom creyó entenderlo…

-¿Emplearíamos misiles?

-«Doce ojivas con bombas de racimo, con cargas explosivas y de fragmentación, con un radio de acción de 400.000 metros cuadrados» -leyó Melnik, y se volvió hacia Artyom-. Unos pocos misiles como ésos serían suficientes, y el Jardín Botánico, o cualquier otro lugar donde vivan, quedaría reducido a cenizas.

-Pero usted mismo ha dicho que se trata de leyendas.

El Stalker agitó la hoja de papel.

-Los Brahmanes dicen lo contrario. Aquí se explica cómo llegar hasta la base. Pero dice que una parte de las instalaciones están averiadas.

-¿Y cómo se puede llegar hasta allí?

-D-6. Aquí se habla del D-6. El Metro-2. Describe la posición de una de sus entradas y afirma que el túnel que se encuentra allí conduce, entre otros lugares, hasta esa base. De todos modos, también está escrito que cuando uno intenta acceder al Metro-2 puede encontrarse con obstáculos imprevistos.

Artyom recordó una conversación que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo: a él, por lo menos, le parecía que era mucho.

-¿Los Observadores Invisibles?

Melnik arrugó la frente.

-Todo eso que se cuenta sobre los Observadores no son más que patrañas.

-Pero la base de misiles también era una leyenda.

-Lo será, hasta que consiga verla.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra la entrada del Metro-2?

-Aquí lo dice: en la Mayakovskaya. Qué curioso. Aunque he ido muchas veces a esa estación, nunca había oído hablar de nada semejante.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?

-Tú comerás y descansarás, y yo, mientras tanto, voy a pensar. Mañana hablaremos de nuevo. Ahora, relájate.

Cuando Melnik le habló de comida, Artyom se dio cuenta de cuán grande era su hambre. Se puso en pie sobre las frías baldosas y trató de ponerse las botas, pero el Stalker le contuvo con un gesto.

-Deja aquí las botas y el resto de la ropa. Mételo todo en esta caja.

Van a limpiar y descontaminar tus cosas. También querrán examinar la mochila. Allí, sobre la silla, tienes unos pantalones y una chaqueta. Puedes llevarlos mientras tanto.

La Smolenskaya tenía el techo bajo, los accesos de los andenes estrechos y abovedados, y paredes robustas, cubiertas por un revestimiento de mármol que había sido blanco. El conjunto transmitía una sensación opresiva. Incluso las falsas columnas de estilo clasicista que flanqueaban los arcos, y las molduras que se habían conservado cerca del techo reforzaban esa imagen. La estación se le aparecía a Artyom como una ciudadela asediada durante mucho tiempo, y la espartana decoración con la que sus defensores la habían adornado profusamente le daba un aire todavía más tétrico. La doble pared de granito con enormes puertas de acero a ambos lados de la puerta hermética de la entrada, las sólidas fortificaciones frente a los accesos de los túneles… todo aquello dejaba muy claro que los habitantes de la estación tenían sobrados motivos para velar por su seguridad. Apenas si había mujeres, y los hombres que Artyom llegó a ver estaban todos armados. Cuando le preguntó por ello a Melnik, éste movió la cabeza con un gesto vago y le dijo que allí no había nada que le pareciera extraño.

Pero Artyom no conseguía librarse de aquella extraña tensión. Parecía que allí todo el mundo estuviera esperando algo, y esa sensación se le contagiaba.

Las tiendas se encontraban dispuestas en hilera en el centro de la sala, y los arcos quedaban libres, como para no tenerlos bloqueados en el caso de una rápida evacuación. Las viviendas se hallaban, sin excepción, en el paso que quedaba libre entre los accesos al andén, de tal manera que se podía mirar desde una vía a la otra. Y en el centro de ambos andenes, en el lugar por donde se bajaba a las vías, se encontraba una guardia permanente que no perdía de vista ninguno de los dos túneles. Esta impresión de conjunto se veía reforzada por el asombroso silencio que reinaba en la estación. Todo el mundo hablaba en voz baja, a veces en susurros, como si hubieran temido que sus voces no permitieran oír los sonidos que provenían del túnel.

Artyom trató de acordarse de todo lo que sabía sobre la Smolenskaya. ¿Acaso tenía vecinos peligrosos? Por un lado, las vías conducían a la floreciente y próspera Polis, el corazón del metro. En la dirección opuesta, se llegaba a la Kievskaya, de la que Artyom tan sólo sabía que estaba habitada por caucásicos como los que había visto en la Kitay-gorod, y en las celdas de la prisión fascista de la Pushkinskaya. Pero de hecho se trataba de personas normales, y no había motivo para temerles.

La cantina se hallaba en la tienda del centro. No cabía duda de que el mediodía había pasado ya, porque eran pocas las personas que se sentaban en torno a las toscas mesas montadas con piezas sueltas. Melnik le dijo a Artyom que le esperara junto a una de ellas, y regresó al cabo de unos minutos con una bandeja en la que humeaba una sopa gris nada apetitosa. Bajo la animosa mirada del Stalker, Artyom logró probar una cucharada, y no paró hasta que la bandeja estuvo vacía. Contra todo pronóstico, las especialidades locales le parecían deliciosas, aunque no habría sido capaz de distinguir sus ingredientes. Una cosa estaba clara: el cocinero no había escatimado carne.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, Artyom dejó la servilleta y miró satisfecho en derredor. Desde hacía rato, había dos hombres en la mesa vecina que conversaban en voz baja. Aun cuando vistieran las típicas chaquetas acolchadas, Artyom se los imaginó en trajes aislantes, con ametralladoras portátiles sobre las espaldas.

Se fijó en la atenta mirada que uno de ellos le dirigía a Melnik, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. El mismo individuo observó brevemente también a Artyom, y luego, con absoluta tranquilidad, se volvió hacia su compañero de conversación.

Durante varios minutos, reinó el silencio. Artyom trató de empezar una conversación con Melnik, pero éste le respondía con monosílabos titubeantes.

Entonces el hombre de la chaqueta se levantó, se acercó a su mesa y se inclinó hacia el Stalker.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer con la Kievskaya? Ya es hora de…

-Oye, Artyom, vete a descansar -dijo el Stalker-. La tercera tienda empezando desde aquí está reservada a los huéspedes. Te han preparado una cama. Yo mismo me he encargado de ello. Me voy a quedar aquí un rato. Tengo que hablar de algo.

Con la sensación ya familiar de que le obligaban a marcharse para que no oyese la conversación de los adultos, Artyom se puso en pie y caminó hacia la salida. Se consoló con la idea de que podría explorar la estación.

Y no tardó en descubrir una serie de detalles extraños. El orden que reinaba en la estación era perfecto. No se veían por ninguna parte los trastos que inevitablemente se amontonaban en las otras estaciones. De hecho, la Smolenskaya no daba la sensación de estar habitada. De alguna manera le recordaba a Artyom una ilustración de un libro de historia en el que estaba dibujado un campamento de legionarios romanos. Un espacio cuadrangular, simétrico, que se podía contemplar sin estorbo alguno desde todos los ángulos. Allí no había nada superfluo, tan sólo los omnipresentes puestos de guardia, así como las entradas y salidas fortificadas…

El paseo no duró mucho rato. Al cabo de pocos minutos advirtió las miradas de recelo de los habitantes de la estación. Por ello, regresó a la tienda de los huéspedes, donde tenía ya preparado un camastro. En un rincón había una bolsa de plástico, con una tarjeta en la que estaba escrito su nombre. Artyom bajó del chirriante camastro y abrió la bolsa. Eran los objetos personales que había llevado en la mochila. Estuvo un instante removiendo todo aquello, y sacó el libro infantil. ¿Habrían examinado su pequeño tesoro con el contador Geiger? Seguramente, el aparato había empezado a emitir nerviosas señales. Artyom prescindió de tales pensamientos. Pasó algunas páginas y contempló algunas de las ilustraciones descoloridas. Dudó en volver a mirar la foto.

La foto…

No importaba lo que ahora les ocurriera a él, a la VDNKh, a la totalidad del Metro. Tenía que regresar a su estación y encontrar a Sukhoy. Artyom apretó los labios contra la foto, volvió a dejarla donde estaba y metió el libro en la mochila. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que por fin había algo que tenía sentido en su vida. Se durmió al instante.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, Artyom se puso en pie y salió de la tienda. Pero, en el primer momento, no comprendió dónde se hallaba. La estación tenía un aspecto totalmente distinto. Sólo quedaban unas diez tiendas en pie. Las demás habían sido destruidas, o estaban calcinadas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hollín y llenas de orificios de bala. El recubrimiento caía a grandes trozos desde el techo. Arroyuelos de color negro se desbordaban sobre los andenes, siniestros emisarios de la inminente inundación. No quedaba nadie en la sala, aparte de una muchachita que estaba sentada junto a una de las tiendas y trataba de recoger sus juguetes. Desde el otro extremo, donde una escalera subía hacia arriba, se oían gritos apagados, y en las paredes se reflejaba el fulgor de un incendio. Solamente un par de lámparas de emergencia impedían que la estación se sumiera en la más absoluta oscuridad.

El fusil que Artyom había dejado en la cabecera de la tumbona había desaparecido. Lo buscó por la tienda entera. Al fin llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que seguir adelante desarmado.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Artyom quiso preguntárselo a la pequeña, pero ella, al verle, se puso a llorar, desesperada. El muchacho no logró que le dijera nada.

Se alejó de la sollozante niñita y atravesó con muchas precauciones uno de los arcos por los que se accedía al andén. Una vez allí, se quedó como hechizado. En la pared recubierta de mármol había una inscripción en bronce: VDNKh. En el lugar donde habría tenido que encontrarse la D había una grieta abierta en la pared.

Miró lo que sucedía en el túnel. Podía ser que alguien hubiera invadido la estación. Antes de buscar ayuda, tenía que informarse de la situación, para poder explicarles a los confederados del sur cuál era el peligro que amenazaba.

Tan pronto como estuvo en el túnel, la oscuridad se volvió de pronto aún más opaca. Artyom se miraba los brazos, y no veía nada más allá del codo. De las profundidades del túnel le llegaban unos extraños sonidos, como si alguien hubiera estado comiendo ruidosamente. Era una locura meterse allí sin armas.

Entonces, por un breve espacio de tiempo, los ruidos cesaron, y Artyom oyó el sonido del agua sobre el suelo. Le bañaba las botas, y seguía más allá, hasta la VDNKh.

Las piernas le temblaron y dejaron de obedecerle. Dentro de su cabeza oyó una voz que le decía que no siguiera adelante, que el riesgo era demasiado elevado, y que en aquella oscuridad no lograría reconocer nada. Pero otra parte de su ser le empujaba, contra toda lógica, a adentrarse en la oscuridad. Mecánicamente, dio otro paso adelante.

La oscuridad que le envolvía era absoluta, no veía nada, y tenía la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo se había desvanecido. Sólo le quedaba la capacidad de oír, y todos sus pensamientos se orientaban de acuerdo con eso. Durante un rato, siguió caminando, pero no parecía que lograra acercarse a los sonidos que se oían más allá. En cambio, oía otros: pisadas torpes, las mismas que había conocido en unas tinieblas semejantes a aquellas. Por mucho que se empeñara en ello, Artyom no logró acordarse de dónde las había oído, ni de en qué circunstancias. Y, cuanto más se acercaban hacia él las pisadas desde las profundidades del túnel, mayor era la sensación de que un frío horror se adueñaba de su corazón. Al fin, no pudo soportarlo más, se volvió y se echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la estación. Pero estaba oscuro, tropezó sobre una traviesa y cayó al suelo. Mientras se desplomaba, pensó: «por fin había llegado la inevitable muerte…»

Despertó bañado en sudor. Tardó unos instantes en comprender que se había caído del camastro. La cabeza le pesaba de una manera inusitada, y un dolor sordo le palpitaba en las sienes. Aguardó unos minutos, tendido en el suelo, hasta que por fin volvió completamente en sí y se sintió capaz de incorporarse.

Apenas se le hubo aclarado la cabeza, desaparecieron las imágenes de su pesadilla, y ya no pudo reconstruir ni siquiera una imagen difusa de lo que había visto. Apartó las alas de la entrada y salió afuera. Salvo algunos centinelas, no vio a nadie. Era de noche. Respiró varias veces aquel aire húmedo y se dispuso a volver a la tienda, se tendió una vez más sobre el camastro y se durmió profundamente, pero esta vez sin soñar.

Melnik lo despertó. El Stalker vestía una chaqueta oscura, acolchada, de cuello alto, y pantalones militares, y parecía que quisiera abandonar la estación cuanto antes. Se cubría la cabeza con la misma gorra negra de piloto.

Al lado del camastro había dos grandes bolsas que Artyom creía recordar de alguna otra ocasión. Melnik empujó una de las dos hacia él, con el pie, y le dijo:

-Aquí dentro encontrarás zapatos, ropa, una mochila y un arma. Cámbiate. El traje aislante puedes llevarlo en la bolsa. No lo necesitaremos hasta más tarde. Saldremos dentro de media hora.

Artyom parpadeaba, medio dormido, y trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A la Kievskaya. Si allí todo está bien, seguiremos por la Línea de Circunvalación hasta la Belorusskaya, y desde allí hasta la Mayakovskaya. Y entonces veremos cómo seguimos. Recoge todas tus cosas.

El Stalker se sentó en un taburete que estaba en un rincón, sacó de una de las bolsas un trozo de papel de periódico y lió un cigarrillo. Bajo la atenta mirada de Melnik, las cosas se le caían de las manos a Artyom. Tardó el doble de lo normal en prepararse.

Veinte minutos después, lo había conseguido. Melnik, sin decir palabra, se levantó, agarró su bolsa y salió afuera. Artyom se dio un último repaso y luego le siguió.

Bajaron del andén por una escalerilla de madera. Melnik le hizo señas a uno de los centinelas y entraron en el túnel. Solo entonces, Artyom se dio cuenta de que las entradas estaban dispuestas de manera distinta a la de las otras estaciones. La mitad del túnel quedaba cerrada por un puesto militar fortificado con bloques de granito, en el que se distinguían angostas aspilleras. En el espacio que quedaba libre había una reja de acero, a cargo de dos centinelas. Melnik intercambió un par de palabras con ellos. Entonces, uno de los dos guardias abrió el candado y les dejó vía libre.

A lo largo de la pared interior del Metro había un cable sujeto con cinta aislante de color negro. Cada diez o quince metros colgaba de él una bombilla de escasa potencia. Aquella pobre iluminación le pareció un lujo a Artyom. Al cabo de unos trescientos metros, el cable se acababa, y precisamente allí había un nuevo puesto de guardia. Los centinelas de la Smolenskaya no llevaban ningún uniforme, pero tenían un aspecto más amenazador que el de los militares de la Polis. Uno de ellos, claramente, conocía a Melnik, porque asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y les dejó pasar. Al abandonar el trecho iluminado, el Stalker sacó una linterna y la encendió.

Habían recorrido ya unos centenares de metros cuando de repente oyeron voces, y divisaron en la lejanía el fulgor de unas linternas. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, Melnik dejó que el Kalashnikov resbalara de su hombro y lo agarró con la mano. Artyom siguió su ejemplo.

Se trataba, sin duda alguna, del último puesto de guardia de la Smolenskaya. Dos hombres robustos, armados, envueltos en chaquetas gruesas con cuellos de piel sintética, y gorras de lana, discutían con tres comerciantes. Los dos vigilantes llevaban aparatos de visión nocturna colgando del cuello. Aun cuando dos de los mercaderes estuvieran también armados, Artyom los reconoció en seguida como tales: los fardos de ropa vieja, el plano del Metro en la mano, la mirada especialmente astuta. Conocía bien todos esos rasgos. Normalmente, ninguna de las estaciones -salvo, en ocasiones, las que pertenecían a la Hansa- negaba la entrada a los comerciantes. Pero parecía que aquellos no eran bienvenidos en la Smolenskaya.

-Sólo queremos que entiendas una cosa -le decía a un centinela uno de los mercaderes, un hombre alto, bigotudo, vestido con chaqueta corta-. La Smolenskaya no nos interesa para nada. Solo queremos pasar al otro lado.

-Todo lo que llevamos es ropa vieja -insistía uno de sus colegas, un muchacho fuerte, de pelo cerdoso que le cubría hasta los ojos-. Ustedes mismos pueden comprobarlo. Queremos venderla en la Polis.

Entonces intervino el tercero:

-No buscamos pelea. Todo lo contrario. Mira, estos pantalones vaqueros están como nuevos, son de tu talla. De primera calidad. Si te interesan, son tuyos.

El centinela negó con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y le cerró el paso. Sin embargo, uno de los comerciantes pareció entender que su silencio equivalía a un asentimiento y dio un paso hacia él. En el mismo instante, los dos guardias quitaron el seguro de sus respectivas armas. Melnik y Artyom debían de encontrarse cinco pasos más atrás, y, aunque el arma del Stalker apuntara al suelo, Artyom percibió su tensión.

-¡Quietos! -dijo uno de los guardias-. Tenéis cinco segundos para largaros. Esta estación se encuentra en alerta máxima. Aquí no entra nadie. Cinco… cuatro…

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendéis? ¿Que volvamos sobre nuestros pasos y tengamos que atravesar la Línea de Circunvalación? -gritó el comerciante, encolerizado. El otro negó con la cabeza, abatido, y se llevó a su colega. Los tres recogieron sus fardos y regresaron por donde habían venido.

Melnik aguardó un minuto, y luego le hizo una señal a Artyom. Entonces, siguieron los pasos de los mercaderes por el camino de la Kievskaya. Cuando pasaron por el lado de los centinelas, uno de estos le asintió en silencio a Melnik y puso dos dedos sobre la sien.

-¿En alerta máxima? -preguntó Artyom, una vez los guardias hubieron quedado atrás-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Vuelve atrás y pregúntales -le respondió secamente el Stalker. Artyom no se atrevió a insistirle.

Por mucho que Artyom y Melnik se esforzaran por mantenerse a distancia de los mercaderes, las voces de estos se oían cada vez más cerca. Pero entonces callaron de pronto. Artyom y Melnik habrían dado una veintena de pasos más cuando una linterna les apuntó a los ojos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué queréis? -les gritó una voz nerviosa.

-Nada malo -dijo el Stalker en voz baja, pero claramente audible-. Dejadnos pasar. No os haremos nada. Nos dirigimos a la Kievskaya.

Los mercaderes deliberaron, y luego se oyó una voz en la oscuridad:

-Está bien, pero vosotros iréis los primeros. No queremos teneros a la espalda.

Melnik se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante. Al cabo de unos treinta metros encontraron por fin a los mercaderes. Éstos habían tenido la cortesía de aguardarles con las armas vueltas hacia el suelo, y, al ver a Artyom y a Melnik, se apartaron a un lado y los dejaron pasar. El Stalker no se detuvo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero Artyom se dio cuenta de un cambio en su actitud: caminaba sin decir nada, para poder oír bien todo lo que ocurriera a sus espaldas. Aunque los comerciantes les siguieran de cerca, Melnik no se volvió ni una sola vez.

-¡Eh! -les gritó desde atrás una voz algo tensa-. ¡Esperad un momento!

El Stalker se detuvo. Artyom no comprendió por qué se plegaba con tanta docilidad a las exigencias de unos buhoneros como aquellos.

El más alto se les acercó.

-¿Todo este teatro es por culpa de la Kievskaya, o porque hacen servicios de vigilancia para la Polis?

-Por la Kievskaya, desde luego -le replicó Melnik, y Artyom sintió el aguijón de los celos. El Stalker no había querido explicarle nada a él.

-Bueno, es comprensible -murmuró el alto. No quedaba claro si estaría hablando consigo mismo o con el Stalker-. Esto se está volviendo insoportable. Pero de todas maneras vuestros magníficos centinelas lo van a tener muy crudo. El día que la Hansa cierre, van a venir todos en masa hacia vosotros. Eso está claro, ¿quién va a querer vivir en una estación así? Antes que eso, mejor que te peguen un tiro…

-Tú mismo lo has demostrado hace un momento, ¿eh? -le comentó su colega desde atrás-. ¡Estás hecho todo un héroe!

-Bueno, en ese momento aún no era necesario -le replicó el alto.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que ocurre ahí? -exclamó Artyom.

Los dos mercaderes le miraron como diciéndole que un niño pequeño habría sabido contestar a una pregunta tan imbécil. Melnik callaba. Los comerciantes tampoco le dijeron nada, y así, durante un rato, permanecieron en silencio. Entonces, cuando Artyom estaba ya a punto de enterrar cualquier esperanza de recibir una respuesta, el alto le dijo de mala gana:

-Porque un poco más allá está la Park Pobedy.[61]

El nombre de esa estación provocó un visible estremecimiento en sus dos compañeros. Parecía que una súbita ráfaga de viento hubiera soplado en el aire húmedo, y Artyom tuvo una sensación como si las paredes del túnel se juntaran. El propio Melnik movía los hombros, como para darse calor. Pero Artyom no había oído nunca nada malo sobre la estación de Park Pobedy -el Parque de la Victoria-. No recordaba que le hubieran contado ni una sola historia sobre ella.

Melnik preguntó con voz preocupada:

-¿La situación ha empeorado?

-¿Y nosotros cómo vamos a saberlo? -murmuró el alto-. Sólo vamos allí de vez en cuando. Quedarse más tiempo sería, usted ya lo entiende…

El comerciante robusto añadió:

-La gente desaparece. Muchos tienen miedo y huyen. Y los demás están cada vez más aterrorizados.

El alto escupió en el suelo.

-Sus túneles están malditos.

-Esos túneles están cegados -le objetó Melnik, casi en tono de interrogación.

-De eso hace cien años. ¿Y de qué les ha servido? Ya tendrías que saberlo. Todo el mundo sabe que el horror proviene del túnel, aunque lo hayan hecho estallar en tres ocasiones y hayan montado barricadas. Te darás cuenta tan pronto como metas la nariz allí. -El alto señaló a su barbudo acompañante-. Si hasta Sergeyich se asustó.

-Es verdad -confirmó este, y se santiguó.

-¿Pero los túneles tienen vigilancia? -insistió Melnik.

-Todos los días.

-¿Y nunca han capturado a nadie? ¿Ni han visto a nadie?

-¿Y nosotros cómo vamos a saberlo? Yo, en cualquier caso, no he oído nada de eso. No parece que haya nada que capturar.

-¿Y qué cuenta la gente de allí?

Sergeyich miró en derredor y murmuró:

-La Ciudad de los Muertos…

Y se santiguó una vez más.

Artyom habría tenido una buena oportunidad para divertirse con las muchas historias, cuentos y leyendas sobre el hogar de los muertos que circulaban por el Metro. Unos pensaban que las almas vivían en los tubos, otros querían cavar hasta las puertas del infierno, y luego resultaba que había una Ciudad de los Muertos junto a la Park Pobedy. Pero una espectral corriente de aire ahogó la sonrisa en la garganta del muchacho, y, a pesar de las gruesas prendas que vestía, le hizo sentir frío. Lo peor de todo era que Melnik no dijese nada más. Artyom albergaba la secreta esperanza de que el Stalker le indicaría por señas que no les hiciera caso, y le daría a entender que aquella historia era absurda.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, cada uno de ellos inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. El túnel que llegaba a la Kievskaya se veía tranquilo, vacío, seco y limpio. Pero a cada paso se reforzaba un siniestro presentimiento: les aguardaba algún horror.

Lo sintieron con toda su fuerza al llegar a la estación, como si aguas subterráneas se hubieran precipitado sobre ellos desde lo alto, imparables, turbias y gélidas. Allí sólo reinaba la angustia. Se veía a la primera mirada. ¿De verdad habían llegado a «Kievskaya la Soleada», en palabras del caucásico que había compartido celda con Artyom? ¿O quizá se había referido a la estación de idéntico nombre que se encontraba en la línea vecina, la Filyovskaya?

La Kievskaya no parecía una estación venida a menos, ni mucho menos abandonada. Se habría podido pensar que un buen número de personas vivía en ella. Pero todo parecía indicar que sus moradores no controlaban el territorio. Sus viviendas estaban apretujadas unas con otras. Todas las tiendas se encontraban junto a la pared, a medio camino de la sala. No había nadie que respetara la distancia mínima. Era obvio que sus habitantes tenían preocupaciones mucho mayores que el peligro de incendio. Cuando Artyom miraba a los transeúntes, estos giraban el rostro, temerosos. Se apartaban del forastero y se escondían en algún rincón como cucarachas.

El vestíbulo central de la estación quedaba empequeñecido entre dos hileras de arcos de poca altura. Al final de todo, unas escaleras mecánicas llevaban hacia abajo, y, en cierto lugar, había también una escalera por la que se subía al pasillo que llevaba hasta la otra Kievskaya. Aquí y allá, Artyom veía carbones encendidos, y el fuerte olor de la carne guisada impregnaba la atmósfera. En algún lugar lloraba un niño. Aun cuando la Kievskaya pudiera hallarse en el vestíbulo de una ficticia Ciudad de los Muertos, estaba bien viva.

Los mercaderes se despidieron enseguida y desaparecieron por el pasillo que conducía a la otra línea. Melnik miró en torno a sí, y luego anduvo con resolución hacia otro de los corredores. Artyom vio que conocía bien la estación. ¿Por qué, si no, les había hecho preguntas tan precisas a los mercaderes? ¿Acaso había albergado la esperanza de que las historias de estos le dieran alguna pista efectiva sobre la situación en la que se encontraba aquel lugar? ¿O tal vez habían sido preguntas capciosas para descubrir a posibles espías?

Poco después, se detenían a la entrada de las instalaciones de mantenimiento. La puerta había sido arrancada del quicio, pero un guardia vigilaba el acceso. Artyom se figuró que allí residía el gobierno de la estación.

Un hombre mayor, con la cara afeitada y muy bien peinado, salió al encuentro de Melnik. Vestía el antiguo uniforme azul de los empleados del Metro, raído y descolorido, pero sorprendentemente limpio. Artyom también notó que se hallaba en muy buena forma. Saludó a Melnik, pero no con la seriedad de los centinelas apostados en el túnel, sino con una sonrisa irónica.

-Buenos días, mi señor comandante -dijo con una agradable voz profunda. El Stalker le saludó también, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Diez minutos después estaban sentados en una cálida habitación, y bebían -cómo no- té de setas. En esta ocasión no hicieron salir a Artyom, y así, por primera vez, el muchacho asistió a una discusión de alto nivel. Por desgracia, no entendió prácticamente nada de la conversación con el director de la estación, a quien Melnik llamaba Arkady Semyonovich. En primer lugar, Melnik preguntó por un tal Tretyak, y luego inquirió si se había observado algo nuevo en los túneles. El director le respondió que Tretyak se había marchado por asuntos propios, pero que no tardaría en regresar. Propuso que lo esperaran. Luego, ambos se pusieron a hablar en detalle sobre unos determinados acuerdos, y Artyom perdió el hilo de la conversación. Estaba allí sentado, se bebía a sorbos el té caliente -cuyo aroma a setas le traía recuerdos de su estación patria- y miraba en torno a sí. Visiblemente, la Kievskaya había conocido tiempos mejores: las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de tapices devorados por las polillas. Sin embargo, el patrón del tejido aún era reconocible. Sobre éstos, en sus amplios bordes dorados, alguien había dibujado bocetos a lápiz de determinadas bifurcaciones de túneles. La mesa en torno a la que se sentaban era una antigualla. A saber cuántos Stalkers se habían necesitado para sacarla de un apartamento desierto y arrastrarla hasta allí, y cuánto debían de haber pagado por ella los señores de aquella estación. De una de las paredes colgaba un sable antiguo, cubierto de pátina negra, y, a su lado, había una pistola de tiempos prehistóricos. Sin duda, ya no habría sido posible emplearla como arma. Al fondo de la habitación, sobre una cómoda alta, brillaba una enorme calavera blanca. Artyom no tenía ni idea de cuál era la criatura a la que había pertenecido.

Arkady Semyonovich negaba con la cabeza.

-En estos túneles no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. Hemos puesto guardias para que la gente duerma tranquila. Pero tú mismo has estado allí, y sabes muy bien que ambos trechos, trescientos metros más allá, están cegados. Por allí no puede entrar nada. Todo eso es pura superstición.

Melnik arrugó la frente.

-Pero de todos modos se producen desapariciones.

-Es cierto. Pero no sabemos a dónde van a parar los desaparecidos. Pienso que se trata de personas que huyen porque tienen miedo. Las salidas que llevan a otras estaciones no están vigiladas -Arkady Semyonovich señaló la escalera con la mano-, y más allá empieza una ciudad entera. Tienen opciones de sobra: pueden marcharse de aquí por la Línea de Circunvalación, o por la Línea Filyovskaya. Se dice que la Hansa le ha abierto las puertas a la gente de nuestra estación.

-¿Y de qué tienen miedo?

-¿De qué, me preguntas? -Arkady Semyonovich abrió los brazos-. Pues de las desapariciones. Y así hemos caído en un círculo vicioso.

-Qué raro… te diré una cosa: mientras esperamos a Tretyak, iremos con los guardias. Solo eso, para conocerlos. Los habitantes de la Smolenskaya nos están cogiendo miedo.

El jefe asintió.

-Es comprensible. Antón vive en la celda número tres. Está al mando del turno siguiente. Dile que vas de mi parte.

La tienda que tenía el número tres pintado era muy ruidosa. Dos niños de unos diez años jugaban por el suelo con cartuchos vacíos. A su lado se sentaba una niña pequeña, que miraba a sus hermanos con ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a participar en el juego. Una mujer de mediana edad, de aspecto cuidado, con delantal, estaba cortando algo para comer. Reinaba una atmósfera confortable, y se sentía un olor agradable y hogareño.

La mujer les sonrió sin inmutarse, y dijo:

-Antón no está. Sentaos. Podéis esperarlo aquí.

Al principio, los niños contemplaron con desconfianza a los recién llegados, pero luego, uno de los dos se acercó a Artyom y lo observó con interés.

-¿Tienes cartuchos? -le preguntó.

-¡Oleg, deja ahora mismo de mendigar! -le dijo la mujer con voz severa, sin abandonar sus ocupaciones.

Para sorpresa de Artyom, Melnik metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones, buscó por dentro y sacó unos cuantos cartuchos largos, que indudablemente no habría podido emplear en su Kalashnikov. Jugueteó con ellos como con un sonajero, y luego le entregó su tesoro al niño. Los ojos de este brillaron de entusiasmo, pero no se atrevió a tocarlos.

-¡Cógelos, no te preocupes! -El Stalker le guiñó un ojo al pequeño y le dejó los cartuchos sobre la mano tendida.

-¡He ganado yo! -dijo el pequeño sinvergüenza, con gran satisfacción- Mira lo grandes que son.

Artyom se fijó en lo que hacían. Los niños habían alineado los cartuchos en hileras iguales. Claramente, consideraban que ésos eran sus soldados. El joven recordó que él mismo había participado en juegos semejantes, pero con la suerte de haber podido tener verdaderos soldaditos de plomo.

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba en el suelo, el padre de los críos entró en la tienda: un hombre delgado, de estatura mediana y cabello escaso, de color castaño claro. Al ver a los foráneos, asintió con la cabeza, sin decirles ni una palabra.

Al instante, el otro niño le tiró de los pantalones y le preguntó:

-Papá, papá, ¿nos has traído cartuchos? ¡Ahora Oleg tiene más, y encima los suyos son de los largos!

-Venimos de parte de los dirigentes de esta estación -le explicó Melnik-. Iremos al túnel con vuestro turno de guardia. Podéis considerarnos como un refuerzo.

-¿Y para qué queremos un refuerzo? -murmuró el hombre, pero sus facciones se suavizaron enseguida-. Me llamo Antón. Primero vamos a comer algo, y luego saldremos. -Señaló a los sacos llenos de arena que les servían como sillas-. Sentaos.

Aun cuando los huéspedes rehusaran educadamente su invitación, recibieron ambos una humeante bandeja con unos enigmáticos bulbos que Artyom no había visto nunca. Le preguntó con la mirada a Melnik, pero éste, sin más demoras, clavó el tenedor en uno de ellos, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a masticarlo. En su rostro, normalmente pétreo, se reflejaba en aquel momento cierto bienestar, y eso animó a Artyom. Los bulbos eran dulces y algo grasos. Al cabo de pocos minutos le pareció que tenía el estómago lleno. Artyom tuvo la intención de preguntar qué era lo que estaban comiendo, pero luego pensó que sería preferible no hacerlo. Sabían bien, y con eso le bastaba. Al fin y al cabo, existían lugares en el Metro donde los sesos de rata se consideraban un manjar exquisito.

El niño al que Melnik había regalado los cartuchos se había comido ya la mitad de su ración, y había dejado el resto amazacotado sobre la bandeja. Entonces le preguntó a su padre:

-Papá, ¿hoy puedo acompañarte a montar guardia?

-No, Oleg, ya sabes que no -le replicó Antón, y arrugó la frente.

La mujer tomó al niño por la mano.

-¡Oleshenka! ¡Qué cosas se te ocurren! ¡El servicio de guardia está prohibido a los niños pequeños!

-¡Pero mamá, es que yo ya no soy un niño! -Oleg trató de hablar con voz grave. Miró tímidamente a los huéspedes.

Pero su madre subió la voz a modo de advertencia.

-¡Déjalo estar de una vez! ¿Es que quieres volverme loca?

-Está bien… -murmuró el niño. Pero, tan pronto como la madre se hubo marchado al otro extremo de la tienda, el crío agarró a su padre por la manga y susurró con fuerza-: La última vez me llevaste contigo.

-¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! -le respondió Antón.

-Pero es que… -Estas últimas palabras se transformaron en un murmullo y Artyom no entendió el final.

Al terminar de comer, Antón abrió una caja de hierro que estaba en el suelo, sacó un viejo AK-47 y le dijo a su mujer:

-El turno de hoy es breve. Volveré dentro de seis horas.

Melnik y Artyom se levantaron también. El pequeño Oleg miró con desesperación a su padre y empezó a mover los labios, nervioso, pero finalmente no se atrevió a decir nada.

Frente a las negras fauces del túnel se sentaban dos guardias, al borde del andén, con las piernas colgando, mientras que un tercero estaba de pie sobre las vías y clavaba los ojos en la oscuridad. Alguien había escrito con pintura sobre la pared: ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA CONFEDERACIÓN ARBAT! Pero las letras estaban medio borradas. Era evidente que nadie las había repasado durante mucho tiempo. Los centinelas charlaban entre susurros, e incluso hacían callar con un «¡pssst!» al que hablaba demasiado alto.

Aparte del Stalker y de Artyom, otros dos hombres de la estación acompañaban también a Antón. Los dos parecían malhumorados y poco habladores. Se saludaron, pero Artyom no llegó a entender cómo se llamaban.

Tras haber intercambiado algunas palabras con los centinelas, descendieron a las vías y avanzaron lentamente por el túnel. La bóveda de este no se distinguía en nada de las demás. El suelo y las paredes parecían inmunes al paso del tiempo. Pero, tan pronto como hubo dado los primeros pasos, Artyom experimentó aquella desagradable sensación de la que le habían hablado los mercaderes. Una angustia inexplicable y siniestra salió arrastrándose desde la oscuridad y fue hacia ellos. A lo largo de aquel trecho no se oía nada, tan sólo se distinguían algunas voces a lo lejos: allí se encontraba el segundo puesto de guardia.

Era el puesto de vigilancia más extraño que Artyom hubiera visto jamás. Algunos hombres se sentaban sobre sacos llenos de arena, en torno a una estufa de hierro sencilla, de construcción casera. Un poco más allá había un balde lleno de aceite combustible. El resplandor del fuego, que se colaba por las estrechas rendijas de la estufa, así como la trémula llama de una lámpara de aceite que colgaba de la bóveda, iluminaban el rostro de los guardias. El fulgor de la lámpara vacilaba en el aire exhausto del túnel. Por ello, las sombras de los hombres que estaban allí sentados sin hacer nada cobraban vida. Pero lo que más desconcertó a Artyom fue que los centinelas se sentaran con absoluta tranquilidad de espaldas al túnel. Se protegieron con las manos de las cegadoras linternas de los recién llegados y se prepararon para ponerse en marcha.

Antón sacó aceite del balde con un cucharón.

-Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? -preguntó.

El de más edad le sonrió sin muchos ánimos.

-Como siempre. Todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo… -Dio un bufido, se encogió de hombros y se marchó hacia la estación.

Mientras los miembros del siguiente turno empujaban sus sacos hacia la estufa y se sentaban, Melnik se volvió hacia Antón:

-¿Iremos a ver cómo está todo más adelante?

-No hay nada que ver. Un derrumbe ordinario. Como todos los demás. -Antón señaló por encima del hombro en dirección a la Park Pobedy-. Lo he visto ya mil veces. Pero si de todas maneras tienes que ir, no te preocupes: ve. Desde aquí sólo quedan quince metros.

En el trecho que precedía al derrumbe propiamente dicho, el túnel se encontraba en un estado lamentable. El suelo estaba cubierto de cascotes de piedra y de tierra, la bóveda se había hundido por varios lugares, las paredes se habían venido abajo en parte y quedaba poco espacio para pasar. A mano derecha se abría una puerta torcida, por la que se accedía, sin duda, a dependencias del personal.

Al final del camino, las vías herrumbrosas desaparecían bajo una masa de rotos bloques de granito, mezclados con adoquines y tierra. Las tuberías de abastecimiento de la pared también desaparecían bajo el muro de piedra.

Melnik alumbró con su linterna el túnel hundido. Como no encontró ningún pasadizo secreto, se encogió de hombros y volvió hacia la puerta torcida. Apuntó hacia dentro con el rayo de luz y echó una ojeada, pero no llegó a cruzar el umbral.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo junto a la estufa, le preguntó a Antón:

-¿Tampoco ha cambiado nada en el segundo túnel?

-Todo sigue igual que hace diez años.

Callaron durante largo rato. Apagaron las linternas. La única luz provenía de la estufa mal tapada y de la minúscula llama que ardía tras el vidrio empañado de la lámpara de aceite. La oscuridad había cobrado tal solidez que parecía querer expulsar a los cuerpos extraños. Probablemente era ése el motivo por el que los centinelas se quedaban tan cerca de la estufa, porque sólo en torno a ésta los rayos de luz amarillentos atravesaban la penumbra y el frío, y se respiraba mejor.

Artyom luchó consigo mismo durante largo rato, pero, al fin, la necesidad que sentía de oír algún sonido se volvió tan fuerte que echó por la borda toda timidez, carraspeó y se dirigió a Antón:

-Soy nuevo aquí. Hay una cosa que no entiendo: ¿Por qué montáis guardia en este lugar, si no hay nada? ¡Si ni siquiera miráis hacia allí!

-Son órdenes que nos llegan desde arriba -le explicó el jefe del turno de guardia-. Dicen que aquí no ocurre nada precisamente porque venimos a montar guardia.

-¿Y qué hay detrás de los escombros?

-Creo que hay un túnel. Hasta… -Antón se interrumpió, y miró a sus espaldas, por encima del hombro-…hasta la Park Pobedy.

-¿Quien vive allí?

El jefe del turno de guardia se limitó a mover la cabeza, indeciso. Calló durante un rato, y luego le preguntó:

-¿De verdad que no sabes nada sobre la Park Pobedy? -Sin aguardar la respuesta de Artyom, prosiguió-: Dios sabrá lo que queda de ella, pero hace tiempo fue una estación doble, de dimensiones gigantescas. Una de las últimas que habían construido. Los más ancianos entre nosotros la habían visitado… antes. Sea como fuere, cuentan que era una estación soberbia, y que era muy profunda, a diferencia de las otras estaciones nuevas. La vida que se llevaba allí debía de ser maravillosa. Pero no duró mucho. Hasta que los túneles se vinieron abajo.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

Antón miró de reojo a sus colegas.

-Entre nosotros se suele decir que el túnel se hundió solo. Por un defecto de construcción, o porque alguien robó alguna pieza mientras lo construían, o vete a saber qué. Pero hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo sabe ya.

Uno de los centinelas tomó la palabra, aunque en voz baja:

-A mí me han contado que nuestras autoridades decidieron hacer estallar los dos túneles. Porque la Park Pobedy nos hacía la competencia hasta extremos que resultaban peligrosos, o por algún otro motivo. Sabes muy bien quiénes eran los que mandaban entonces en la Kievskaya: gentes que en su vida habían hecho otra cosa salvo vender fruta en el mercado. Hombres de sangre caliente, siempre dispuestos a pelear. Metieron una caja de dinamita en uno de los túneles, otra en el túnel vecino, suficientemente alejadas de nuestra estación, y las hicieron estallar. Una acción limpia, sin derramamiento de sangre. Y el problema quedó resuelto.

-¿Y qué sucedió entonces con ellos?

-¿Y nosotros cómo lo vamos a saber? Vinimos después… -murmuró Antón.

-¿Qué quieres que les sucediera? -le explicó el otro guardia-. Pues que todos ellos murieron. Eso está claro: si una estación se queda desconectada del resto de la red de metro, no puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, los filtros se estropearán, o los generadores, o habrá una inundación. Difícilmente podrían escapar por la superficie. A mí me contaron una vez que al principio habían tratado de cavar hasta aquí, pero luego abandonaron. Según se dice, los hombres que montaban guardia en este lugar oían gritos por los tubos… pero no tardaron en dejar de oírlos. -Carraspeó, tendió ambas manos frente a la estufa, se calentó durante un rato, y luego miró de nuevo a Artyom-: Lo que sucedió aquí no puede llamarse guerra. ¿Qué clase de lucha fue ésa? También había mujeres y niños. Ancianos. Una ciudad entera. ¿Y por qué lo hicieron? Porque no querían compartir su dinero. No mataron a nadie directamente, pero de todos modos provocaron la muerte de toda esa gente. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que se encuentra detrás de esos escombros? Allí detrás se encuentra la muerte.

Antón movió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Melnik le miró, abrió la boca como si hubiera querido añadir algo, pero, presumiblemente, cambió de intención. Artyom empezaba a tener frío, y por ello se acercó también a las lenguas de fuego que la tapa de la estufa no llegaba a cubrir. Trató de imaginarse la vida en una estación cuyos habitantes creían que sus vías llevaban al Reino de la Muerte, y comprendió que aquella extraña guardia en el túnel no respondía a ninguna necesidad, sino que se trataba, más bien, de un ritual. ¿De quién pretendían protegerse? ¿A quién querían impedirle que entrara en su estación, y, a través de ella, en la red de metro entera? Hacía cada vez más frío, y ni la estufa de hierro, ni la gruesa chaqueta que le había prestado Melnik bastaban para darle calor.

De pronto, el Stalker se volvió a la velocidad del rayo, clavó la mirada en el túnel que conducía a la Kievskaya, se puso en pie, y escuchó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Artyom comprendió el motivo de la intranquilidad de Melnik: se oían por allí unos pasitos rápidos y ligeros, y a cierta distancia se mecía la luz de una linterna de poca potencia, de un lado para otro, como si alguien hubiera estado saltando sobre las traviesas y corriendo hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

El Stalker se apartó a un lado, pegó el cuerpo a la pared y apuntó el fusil hacia la mota de luz. También Antón se levantó y escudriñó en la penumbra. Su misma tranquilidad daba a entender que no temía que ningún peligro se acercara por aquel lado.

Melnik encendió la linterna y las tinieblas retrocedieron de mala gana. A unos treinta pasos de ellos, apareció una frágil figura. Se quedó parada sobre las vías y levantó las manos.

-¡Papá, papá, soy yo, no dispares!

Era la voz de un niño.

El Stalker apuntó hacia otro lado con la linterna, se apartó de la pared y se sacudió la manga. Al cabo de un minuto, el niño llegó al lado de la estufa. Miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Era el hijo de Antón, el mismo que a toda costa había querido ir con el turno de guardia.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó su padre, preocupado.

-No… yo sólo quería venir contigo. Ya no soy un niño, y no quiero pasarme el día en la tienda junto con mamá.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? ¡Has tenido que pasar por otro puesto de guardia!

-Les he mentido. He dicho que mamá me enviaba a buscarte. El tío Petya estaba con ellos. Él me conoce. Sólo me ha dicho que me diera prisa y que no mirara en los pasillos laterales. Y luego me ha dejado pasar.

-Voy a tener una conversación con tu tío Petya -le respondió el furioso Antón-. Y tú ya puedes ir pensando qué le vas a decir a tu madre. No te creas que vas a regresar tú solo.

-¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros? -El crío no logró disimular su entusiasmo y se puso a dar saltos.

Antón se apartó e hizo que su hijo se sentara en el saco de arena ya caliente. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y quiso cubrir con ella los hombros del niño, pero éste ya se había dejado caer al suelo, había sacado sus tesoros y los estaba distribuyendo sobre un trozo de tela: un puñado de cartuchos y otros objetos. Artyom, que se sentaba a su lado, tuvo tiempo suficiente para mirarlo todo. Lo más interesante que encontró fue una cajita de metal con una manivela. Oleg la sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba la manivela y le daba vueltas. Entonces, la cajita interpretaba mecánicamente una melodía con tonos metálicos. También era curioso que le bastara con oprimir la cajita contra otro objeto para que éste resonara, y la melodía se oyera varias veces más fuerte. El truco salía especialmente bien con la estufa de hierro, pero Oleg no podía sostener mucho tiempo la cajita contra ésta, porque se calentaba demasiado rápido. El aparatito le gustó tanto a Artyom que pidió permiso para probarlo él mismo.

El niño le cedió la cajita, todavía caliente, y se sopló los dedos quemados.

-Esto no es nada -le dijo en tono de confidencia-. ¡Después te voy a enseñar algo fantástico de verdad!

La siguiente media hora se hizo muy larga. Melnik hablaba en voz baja con Antón. El niño jugaba con los cartuchos, tendido en el suelo. Y Artyom hacía girar incesantemente la manivela y escuchaba la melodía sin prestar atención a las miradas de mal humor que le echaban los guardias. La música de aquella diminuta zanfonía se hacía algo pesada, pero ejercía sobre él una misteriosa fascinación, de tal manera que no podía dejar de escucharla.

-…no, no lo entiendo -dijo el Stalker, y se puso en pie-. Si los dos túneles están cegados y tienen vigilancia, ¿cómo es posible que desaparezca tanta gente?

Antón levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Y a ti quién te dice que el problema proviene de estos túneles? Tenemos pasillos que nos conectan con otras dos líneas, y no te olvides del túnel de la Smolenskaya. Yo creo que alguien está sacando partido de nuestras supersticiones.

-¿Cómo que supersticiones? -dijo uno de los guardias-. Nuestra estación está maldita por lo que sucedió con la Park Pobedy. Y todos nosotros sufriremos esa maldición mientras vivamos aquí…

-¡No me vengas ahora con las monsergas de siempre! -le interrumpió el irritado Antón-. ¡Estos de aquí son gente seria que quiere informarse, y tú les sales con tus cuentos!

-Vayamos a hacer una ronda -propuso Melnik-. Mientras veníamos, he visto algunas puertas y un corredor lateral. Querría echarles una ojeada. La gente de la Smolenskaya también está muy inquieta. El propio Kolpakov ha querido informarse.

-Ah, ahora le interesa esta cuestión -dijo Antón con una sonrisa triste-. De nada sirve engañarse: de nuestra confederación ya sólo queda el nombre. Cada uno lucha por sí mismo…

-Sí, incluso en la Polis empiezan a preguntarse qué es lo que ocurre aquí. -Melnik sacó una hoja de periódico plegada-. Toma, lee.

Artyom había visto los periódicos en la Polis. En uno de los pasillos había encontrado un puesto donde se vendían. Pero costaban diez cartuchos cada uno, y Artyom no había querido pagar tanto por una hoja de papel de embalar con rumores mal impresos.

Encabezados por el pretencioso título «Noticias del Metro», figuraban sobre la lámina de papel amarillento varios artículos breves en letra muy apretada. Uno de estos, incluso, estaba ilustrado con una fotografía en blanco y negro. Su título rezaba: KIEVSKAYA. NUEVAS DESAPARICIONES.

Artyom tomó con precaución la hoja de periódico y la desplegó.

-Mala hierba nunca muere. Siguen publicando… bueno, pongámonos en marcha, te enseñaré los pasillos laterales. ¿Me lo dejas leer?

El Stalker asintió.

Antón se puso en pie y le dijo a su vástago:

-Vuelvo enseguida. No hagas ninguna travesura mientras yo no esté. -Se volvió hacia Artyom-: Por favor, si eres tan amable, no le quites el ojo de encima.

Artyom no tuvo ninguna otra opción que asentir.

Tan pronto como Antón y Stalker estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para no oírle, Oleg se puso en pie de un salto, y, con toda su impertinencia, le arrancó la cajita de la mano a Artyom, le gritó: "¡A que no me pillas!", y echó a correr hacia los escombros. Artyom sabía que el hijo de Antón se hallaba bajo su responsabilidad. Se volvió hacia los guardias con una mirada culpable, cerró la cajita y fue en pos del crío.

Éste, por fortuna, no había osado entrar en el área de trabajo medio derruida, como había temido Artyom, sino que le estaba esperando junto al muro de tierra.

-¡Mira lo que te voy a enseñar ahora! -Oleg trepó por las piedras hasta alcanzar las tuberías de metal que habían quedado medio enterradas bajo el derrumbe. Entonces, sacó la cajita y la puso sobre una de las tuberías.

-¡Escucha! -dijo, entusiasmado, y le dio vueltas a la manivela.

La música resonó con fuerza dentro de la tubería. Ésta se llenó de la triste melodía del cofrecillo. El niño pegaba la oreja a la tubería y, como hechizado, le daba vueltas una y otra vez a la manivela y le arrancaba sonidos a la cajita de metal. Entonces se detuvo un segundo, escuchó de nuevo, sonrió con alegría, bajó de las rocas y le ofreció la cajita a Artyom.

El muchacho se imaginaba cómo debía de transformarse la melodía al circular por el metal de una tubería hueca. Pero los ojos del niño estaban inflamados de entusiasmo y no quiso defraudarle. Se encaramó por los escombros, apoyó la cajita en la tubería, apoyó el oído sobre el frío acero y le dio vueltas a la manivela. La música se oyó con tanta fuerza que Artyom estuvo a punto de apartar la cabeza. No conocía bien las leyes de la acústica. Le parecía un incomprensible portento que aquel trozo de hierro pudiera multiplicar varias veces el sonido de la inofensiva melodía, y elevara de aquella manera su volumen. Siguió dándole a la manivela, y llegó a tocar hasta tres veces el breve motivo. Luego se volvió hacia Oleg.

-¡Es estupendo!

Oleg se rió.

-Pues ahora vuelve a escuchar. ¡Sin hacer música con la caja! ¡Solo escuchar!

Artyom se encogió de hombros, se volvió hacia los guardias -quería saber si Melnik y Antón habían regresado- y volvió a acercar el oído a la tubería. ¿Qué era lo que iba a escuchar? ¿El viento? ¿Un eco del extraño sonido que había oído en el trecho de túnel que se encontraba entre la Alexeyevskaya y la Prospekt Mira?

Desde una inimaginable lejanía, se abrían paso, con gran dificultad, unos sonidos apagados que atravesaban el grueso muro de tierra. Procedían de la Park Pobedy. De eso no cabía ninguna duda. Artyom se quedó inmóvil, siguió escuchando, y luego sintió un frío como el del acero, al darse cuenta de que estaba oyendo algo que no podía ser: música.

Alguien, o algo, repetía, a varios kilómetros de distancia, la melancólica melodía de la cajita de música. Nota a nota. Y no se trataba de ningún eco. En algunos momentos, el desconocido intérprete cometía errores, hacía una u otra nota demasiado larga, pero el motivo era igualmente reconocible. Y lo más asombroso era que la melodía, más allá de toda duda, no procedía de unas lengüetas metálicas como las de la cajita, sino que parecía más bien un murmullo… ¿o un canto? ¿Un incomprensible coro de gran número de voces? No, no, era un murmullo…

-¿Lo oyes? -le preguntó Oleg con cara de satisfacción-. ¡Déjame escucharlo de nuevo!

Artyom tenía los labios como pegados el uno al otro.

-¿Qué es esto? -masculló con voz ronca.

-¡Música! ¡La tubería puede tocar ella sola!

La congoja que el terrible canto había suscitado en Artyom no afectaba en absoluto al niño. Para él, se trataba tan sólo de un divertido juego. No se preguntaba quién -o qué- podía haber respondido a la melodía en una estación que desde hacía diez años no había tenido ningún contacto con el resto del mundo, y donde la vida llevaba mucho tiempo extinta.

Oleg trepó una vez más por las piedras para jugar con la maquinilla, pero Artyom, de repente, sintió un gran miedo por el niño. Lo agarró del brazo y, pese a todas sus protestas, se lo llevó de nuevo hasta la estufa.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! -gritaba Oleg-. ¡Sólo los niños pequeños se creen esos cuentos!

Artyom se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué cuentos?

-Los que dicen que ellos raptan a los niños que se meten en el túnel para escuchar las tuberías.

Artyom lo arrastró aún más cerca de la estufa.

-¿Quiénes son «ellos»?

-¡Los muertos!

La conversación se interrumpió. El guardia que había hablado de la maldición que pesaba sobre la estación se sobresaltó, y miró a Artyom de tal manera que le hizo enmudecer. La pequeña aventura terminó a tiempo, porque en aquel mismo instante Antón y el Stalker regresaron. Y les acompañaba un tercer hombre. Artyom, a toda prisa, hizo que el niño se sentara en su lugar.

El jefe del turno de guardia se acomodó al lado de Artyom sobre uno de los sacos de arena.

-Disculpa que hayamos tardado tanto. ¿Se ha portado bien?

Artyom asintió, con la esperanza de que el niño fuera lo bastante inteligente como para no pavonearse de sus trastadas. Pero el crío ponía cara de concentración y jugaba de nuevo con sus cartuchos, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

El tercer hombre era un tipo delgado, de cabello ralo, mejillas caídas y grandes ojeras. Se acercó a la estufa para saludar a los centinelas. Le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Artyom, sin decirle nada.

-Te presento a Tretyak -dijo Melnik-. Desde ahora irá con nosotros. Es experto en misiles.


	4. Chapter 4

16

LAS CANCIONES DE LOS MUERTOS

No hay ningún pasadizo secreto, ni los ha habido nunca. ¡Tú lo sabes bien!

Tretyak, enfadado, alzaba tan alto la voz que Artyom le oía sin dificultad. Estaban regresando a la estación. Melnik y Tretyak se habían quedado atrás y discutían con vehemencia. Artyom también se retrasó para participar en su discusión, pero entonces los otros dos bajaron la voz, para que no le quedara al muchacho otro remedio que volver con el resto del grupo. El pequeño Oleg daba pasitos cortos y rápidos con los que intentaba seguirles el ritmo a los adultos. Se había negado a que su padre lo llevara a hombros. En cambio, se agarraba de buen humor a la mano de Artyom y proclamaba: «¡Yo también soy experto en misiles!»

Artyom le miró, sorprendido. El crío había estado con él cuando Melnik le presentaba a Tretyak. ¿Sabría lo que quería decir esa expresión?

-Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie -se apresuró a añadir Oleg-. Los otros no deben saberlo. Es un secreto. Ese señor debe de ser amigo tuyo, si te ha explicado que él también lo es.

-Está bien, no diré nada -le respondió Artyom para seguirle el juego.

-No hay que avergonzarse por eso -le explicaba el niño-. ¡Al contrario, es un motivo para estar orgulloso! Pero si los otros se enteran es posible que hablen mal de ti.

Antón caminaba unos diez pasos más adelante e iluminaba el camino. El niño señaló con la cabeza hacia la flaca figura de su padre y susurró:

-Papá me ha dicho que no puedo contárselo a nadie. Pero tú no lo vas a decir. ¡Mira! -Se sacó algo de un bolsillo interior.

A la luz de la linterna, Artyom distinguió una insignia redonda, de tela gruesa y plastificada, y unos siete centímetros de diámetro. Por un lado era negra, mientras que en el otro aparecían sobre fondo oscuro tres figuras cruzadas, extrañamente alargadas, semejantes a la estrella de papel de seis puntas que en la VDNKh se empleaba como adorno en el Año Nuevo. Al mirar con más atención la figura que estaba recta, Artyom pensó que se trataba de un cartucho -de ametralladora, o de arma de precisión-, que, por motivos que él ignoraba, tenía una especie de pequeñas alillas en su extremo inferior. Las otras figuras, de color igualmente amarillo, se ensanchaban por sus dos extremos, pero Artyom no tenía ni idea de lo que podían representar. Aquella estrella estaba rematada por una corona como la de las insignias antiguas, y en el borde se leían también algunas letras. Pero el color se había borrado hasta tal punto que Artyom tan sólo acertó a distinguir las palabras «SILES» y «ART», así como la palabra «USIA». Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, tal vez habría descubierto qué era lo que le mostraba el crío, pero, en aquel momento, Antón llamó a su hijo.

-¡Eh, Oleshek! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tenemos algo que discutir!

-¿Qué es esto? -le preguntó Artyom al pequeño, pero éste le arrancó la insignia de la mano y volvió a esconderla en el bolsillo.

-Eme A -dijo Oleg en voz alta, y nuevamente irradió orgullo. Luego le guiñó el ojo a Artyom y se fue corriendo con su padre.

Al llegar a la estación, los centinelas treparon al andén y se marcharon cada uno por su lado. La mujer de Antón esperaba junto a la entrada del túnel. Echó a correr hacia Oleg con lágrimas en los ojos, lo agarró por la mano y empezó a gritarle a su marido:

-¿Es que te has propuesto volverme loca? ¿No sabes lo que me preocupo cuando el niño pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa? ¿No habrías podido traérmelo?

-Lena, no me montes una escena delante de todo el mundo… -murmuró Antón, y miró avergonzado a su alrededor-. No podía volver aquí. Piensa que soy el comandante de la unidad de vigilancia, y que no podía abandonar mi puesto…

-¡Comandante…! ¡Tú lo que quieres es que me ponga a reír! ¡Pues compórtate como un comandante de verdad! Como si no supieras lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Hace una semana que desapareció el más joven de los hijos de nuestros vecinos…

Melnik y Tretyak se marcharon en cuanto pudieron. Artyom les seguía, pero durante un buen rato oyeron todavía los lloros y los insultos de Lena, aun cuando no entendieran todas las palabras.

Los tres se marcharon a las dependencias del director de la estación. Poco después se sentaron en la habitación decorada con tapices, y Arkady Semyonovich, obediente a los ruegos de Melnik, los dejó solos.

Melnik se volvió hacia Artyom:

-Ahora no tienes pasaporte, ¿verdad?

Se trataba de una constatación, más que de una pregunta.

Artyom asintió. Al no disponer del documento que le habían arrebatado los fascistas, se veía reducido a la condición de paria. No podía acceder a ninguna de las estaciones más o menos civilizadas. Mientras estuviera con el Stalker, nadie le haría ninguna pregunta de más, pero, tan pronto como se separaran, habría de moverse entre estaciones desiertas, o medio abandonadas como la Kievskaya. Podía olvidarse de su sueño de regresar a la VDNKh.

Como para confirmar los temores de Artyom, Melnik añadió:

-Si no tienes pasaporte, no podré hacerte pasar por la Hansa. Pero el camino más breve hasta la Mayakovskaya atraviesa la Línea de Circunvalación. Podemos encargarte un pasaporte nuevo, pero eso nos llevará cierto tiempo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Artyom se encogió de hombros. Presentía adonde querría llegar el Stalker. Aun cuando dieran un rodeo para evitar la Hansa, no lograría llegar hasta la Mayakovskaya. El túnel que llevaba hasta allí por el otro lado pasaba por la Tverskaya. Y habría sido una locura regresar a la caverna de los fascistas. Se hallaba en una situación sin solución.

-Lo mejor será que Tretyak y yo vayamos por nuestra cuenta hasta la Mayakovskaya -dijo Melnik-. Una vez allí, buscaremos el acceso a la D-6. Si lo encontramos, volveremos por ti. Es posible que, entre tanto, te hayan preparado ya un pasaporte. Le pediré a alguien que nos proporcione un modelo. Si no encontramos la entrada, volveremos enseguida. Si vamos nosotros dos, llegaremos enseguida por la Línea de Circunvalación. Estaremos allí en el mismo día. ¿Nos esperarás? -Miró inquisitivamente a Artyom.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros una vez más. Le habría sido posible asentir, o expresar acuerdo. No podía librarse de la sensación de que le estaban tratando como a material usado. Como Artyom había llevado a cabo su tarea -informar del peligro-, los adultos tomaban de nuevo las riendas. Así las cosas, lo dejaban a un lado, para que no les correteara entre los pies.

-Bien -concluyó el Stalker-. Nos pondremos en marcha de inmediato para no perder más tiempo. Mañana por la mañana habremos regresado. Pactaremos con Arkady Semyonovich tu manutención y alojamiento. No te preocupes, es un buen anfitrión. Eso es todo… no, espera, falta algo. -Sacó la hoja de papel manchada de sangre con el plano y el breve escrito-. Puedes quedártelo. Lo he copiado. Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir. Pero no se lo enseñes a nadie.

Apenas una hora más tarde, Melnik y Tretyak se pusieron en marcha. Habían acordado las cuestiones más importantes con el director de la estación. Arkady Semyonovich tuvo la cortesía de acompañar a Artyom hasta su tienda, le invitó a cenar con él, y luego le dejó solo para que pudiese descansar.

La tienda de los huéspedes estaba algo apartada, y aun cuando se hallara en un estado excelente Artyom se sintió incómodo desde el primer momento. Miraba afuera y, una vez más, no le cabía ninguna duda de que los otros alojamientos estaban apiñados, tan lejos de los túneles como fuera posible. Como el Stalker se había marchado y estaba solo en una estación desconocida, le atacó de nuevo aquella sensación opresiva: en la Kievskaya todo le parecía inquietante, simplemente inquietante, sin que ningún motivo lo justificara. Ya era tarde, las voces de los niños habían callado, y los adultos salían cada vez menos de sus tiendas. Artyom no sentía ningún interés en ir a pasear por los andenes. Después de haber leído hasta tres veces el mensaje de Danila, no lo pudo aguantar más, y se presentó demasiado temprano a cenar en la vivienda de Arkady Semyonovich.

La antesala de las dependencias del personal se había transformado en una cocina, donde se afanaba una mujer joven y simpática, poco mayor que Artyom. Estaba preparando en una voluminosa sartén un plato de carne con algunos condimentos, y también los mismos bulbos blancos que la mujer de Antón ya le había servido al muchacho. El director de la estación se sentaba a su lado, sobre un taburete, y hojeaba un libro estropeado por el uso. La ilustración de cubierta representaba un revólver y unas piernas de mujer con medias negras. Al ver a Artyom, dejó el libro a un lado, con cierta timidez.

-Se debe de aburrir usted en este lugar -dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Vayamos a mi despacho. Katerina nos pondrá la mesa ahí. -Le guiñó el ojo a Artyom-. Mientras tanto podríamos tomar una copita.

La habitación de los tapices y de la calavera tenía un aspecto muy distinto: una lámpara de mesa con pantalla de tela verde difundía una agradable luz. De repente se esfumó la tensión que había hecho que Artyom saliera de la tienda. Arkady Semyonovich sacó un botellín del armario y le sirvió un líquido oscuro, de aroma narcotizante, en una copa extrañamente panzuda. Muy poco, quizás el grosor de un dedo. Artyom se imaginó que aquel botellín debía de costar más que una caja entera de botellas de vino como las que se vendían en la Kitay-gorod.

-Coñac. -Arkady Semyonovich había reconocido la mirada de curiosidad de Artyom-. Coñac armenio, de casi treinta años. Traído de la superficie. -Miró hacia el techo con nostalgia-. No se preocupe, no está contaminado. Yo mismo ordené que lo comprobaran.

El desconocido brebaje llevaba mucho alcohol, pero su sabor agradable y su áspero aroma mitigaban los efectos. A semejanza de su anfitrión, Artyom retenía en la boca durante cierto tiempo cada uno de los tragos. Entonces, un fuego recorría lentamente su cuerpo y lo llenaba de una grata calidez. La habitación se volvió todavía más confortable, y Arkady Semyonovich más simpático todavía.

-Es asombroso. -Artyom, encantado, cerró los ojos.

-Es excelente, ¿verdad? Hará un año y medio, los Stalkers entraron en una tienda de alimentación, todavía intacta, en la Krasnopresnenskaya[62]. Se encontraba en una bodega, como las tiendas de antes. El rótulo se había caído, y por ello nadie la había visto antes. Pero uno de los Stalkers se acordó de que hace tiempo -es decir, antes- la había visto alguna vez al pasar por allí. Y se decidió a echarle una ojeada. Con el paso de los años, este coñac ha mejorado, por supuesto. Gracias a mis contactos, pude comprar dos botellas a cambio de cien balas. En Kitay-gorod te darían una por doscientas balas. -Arkady Semyonovich bebió otro sorbo y luego sostuvo la copa a contraluz, pensativo-. El Stalker se llamaba Vassya. Un hombre tremendo. No era uno de los ordinarios que suben a la superficie tan sólo por madera, sino uno de los que buscan cosas importantes de verdad. Cada vez que regresaba de una salida, lo primero que hacía era venir a verme. -El director sonrió débilmente-. Semyonich -me decía siempre-, te traigo un nuevo cargamento.

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-Le gustaba especialmente la Krasnopresnenskaya. Siempre decía que se trataba de un verdadero El Dorado. Allí estaba todo como nuevo. El Edificio Stalin, por sí mismo, valía su peso en oro. Por supuesto que nadie se había atrevido a entrar allí. El zoo se encontraba en la acera de enfrente. ¿Quién se habría atrevido a ir hasta allí, a la Krasnopresnenskaya? ¡Puro horror! Pero Vassya era muy osado, le encantaba el riesgo. Y se le pagaba bien por ello. Pero llegó el día en el que sufrió las consecuencias: una criatura lo capturó y se lo llevó al zoo. Su compañero logró escapar. -Arkady Semyonovich suspiró con fuerza y se sirvió a sí mismo, y también a Artyom-. Bebamos a su salud.

Artyom pensó en el incalculable precio que se había pagado por el coñac y quiso protestar, pero el director le puso decididamente la copa en la mano y le explicó que si se negaba ofendería el recuerdo del valeroso Stalker que le había proporcionado aquella bebida de dioses.

Entretanto, la mujer había puesto la mesa, y Artyom y Arkady Semyonovich empezaron a beber aguardiente de elaboración propia, ordinario, pero de graduación muy alta. La carne estaba excelente, y la bebida de color claro la acompañaba con sorprendente facilidad.

Al cabo de, aproximadamente, una hora y media se le desató la lengua a Artyom.

-Vuestra estación no me gusta. Aquí hay algo siniestro, algo opresivo…

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse. -Arkady Semyonovich movió la cabeza con gesto vago-. Aquí también viven personas. Y no son peores que las de otras estaciones.

-No, por favor, no me entienda mal -se apresuró a responderle Artyom-. Seguro que hacen todo lo que pueden. Pero la realidad es ésa. Todo el mundo habla de que aquí desaparecen personas.

-Todo eso son majaderías -le respondió acaloradamente Arkady Semyonovich-. Pero entonces, después de tomarse otra copa, dijo-: Aquí no desaparece cualquiera. Sólo los niños.

Artyom sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Se los llevan los muertos?

-Nadie sabe quién es. Yo no me creo esa historia de los muertos. He visto a muchos a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Cómo se van a llevar a alguien? Los muertos no se levantan. Pero al otro lado de los túneles cegados -Arkady Semyonovich señaló con la mano en dirección a la Park Pobedy, y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla- hay algo. Eso está claro. Pero nosotros no podemos ir.

-¿Por qué? -Artyom trataba de concentrarse en su copa, pero se le volvía borrosa delante de sus propios ojos y en todo momento parecía que se le fuera a escapar de las manos.

-Espera, te voy a enseñar una cosa.

El director de la estación retrocedió ruidosamente con la silla, se levantó con gran dificultad y anduvo dando tumbos hasta el armario. Estuvo revolviendo los objetos que había dentro, y al fin sacó, con grandes precauciones, un dardo largo de metal, en cuyo extremo romo había varias plumas.

Artyom arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Dónde lo encontró?

-En el cuello de uno de nuestros centinelas. Vigilaba el túnel de la derecha. No sangró, pero estaba lívido y le había salido espuma por la boca.

-¿Se lo hizo alguien de la Park Pobedy?

-El diablo lo sabrá. -Arkady Semyonovich apuró la copa y luego volvió a meter el dardo en el armario-. ¡Pero ten cuidado! No se lo cuentes a nadie.

-¿Por qué no quiere que nadie lo sepa? Podría conseguir ayuda, y la gente se tranquilizaría por fin.

-No se tranquilizaría nadie. Al contrario: ¡se marcharían todos como ratas! Ya lo están haciendo ahora. ¿Pero tú te crees que si enseño este dardo va a cambiar algo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Todo el mundo se largaría, y yo me quedaría solo! ¿Qué clase de director de estación voy a ser si me quedo solo? ¡Un capitán sin barco!

Arkady Semyonovich había hablado con furia, pero entonces le falló la voz y enmudeció.

-Arkasha, Arkasha, no te pongas así, no pasa nada… -le dijo la joven, que, preocupada, se había sentado con él, y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. Aun cuando tuviera el entendimiento algo embotado, Artyom adivinó, con cierta tristeza, que no era hija del director.

Este último volvía a desbarrar.

-¡Las ratas abandonan el barco que se hunde! Al final sólo quedaré yo. ¡Pero no pienso rendirme!

Artyom se levantó torpemente y caminó con paso inseguro hacia la salida. El guardia que se encontraba allí se dio un pequeño toque en el cuello[63] y se volvió con una mirada interrogadora hacia el despacho de Arkady Semyonovich.

-Sí, ha tragado en cantidad -farfulló Artyom-. Mejor que no lo molestes hasta mañana por la mañana -y siguió dando tumbos de camino hacia su tienda.

Le costó mucho encontrar el camino. Se metió dos veces por equivocación en tiendas ajenas, y necesitó los groseros insultos y los histéricos chillidos con que lo recibieron en uno y otro caso para darse cuenta de que se había acostado en un lecho que no era el suyo. El aguardiente actuaba con más saña que el vino barato, porque había esperado hasta aquel momento para actuar de verdad. Los arcos y columnas se desdibujaban ante los ojos de Artyom, y el muchacho se encontraba mal. En otro momento, quizás hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo acompañara hasta la tienda de los huéspedes, pero la estación estaba totalmente vacía. Incluso los puestos de vigilancia que se encontraban en las salidas de los túneles parecían abandonados.

En toda la estación no habría más que tres o cuatro lámparas que brillaban débilmente en el techo, y más allá de su discreta luz el resto de la sala estaba inmerso en la oscuridad. De repente, Artyom se detuvo. Le pareció que algo se ocultaba a la media luz. Algo que se movía con ligereza. Como no se fiaba ya de sus ojos, se dirigió, con la valentía del borracho, hacia el lugar que le parecía sospechoso: no muy lejos del pasillo que llevaba hasta la Línea Filyovskaya, al lado de uno de los arcos, una de las sombras se estaba moviendo. No se mecía acompasadamente como las demás, sino con movimientos bruscos, y, al mismo tiempo, deliberados.

Artyom se acercó a unos quince pasos y gritó:

-¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie le respondió, pero en la sombra oscura e informe parecieron dibujarse los contornos de una figura alargada. Era muy difícil distinguirla en la penumbra, pero Artyom estaba cada vez más convencido de que alguien le observaba desde la oscuridad. Se tambaleó, pero logró tenerse en pie, y dio otro paso.

La sombra se encogió de pronto, pareció como si se hiciera un ovillo y se deslizara por el suelo. Un hedor fuerte y repulsivo llegó a las fosas nasales de Artyom, y éste retrocedió, asustado. ¿Qué era aquel olor? Le pareció contemplar de nuevo la imagen que había encontrado en el túnel del IV Reich: cadáveres amontonados, con los brazos atados a la espalda. ¿Olor a podredumbre?

En el mismo instante, la sombra se arrojó sobre él con diabólica celeridad, como la flecha de una ballesta. Por un segundo, un rostro apareció ante sus ojos, pálido, con ojos hundidos y extrañas manchas.

-¡Un muerto! -chilló Artyom. Entonces la cabeza le estalló en mil pedazos, el techo empezó a danzar, se dio la vuelta, y todo desapareció. En el sofocante silencio se oían voces que luego enmudecían, se le aparecían imágenes que después se desvanecían.

-.. .mamá no quiere, se va a preocupar -decía un niño no muy lejos de allí-. Hoy no puede ser, se ha pasado toda la noche llorando. No, no tengo ningún miedo, no eres malo, y cantas muy bien. Pero no quiero que mi mamá vuelva a llorar. ¡No seas malo! Solo un rato… ¿por la mañana volveremos a estar aquí?

-…no queda tiempo, no queda tiempo -murmuraba una profunda voz de hombre-. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Están cerca de aquí. ¡Ponte en pie, no te quedes en el suelo, ponte en pie! Si ahora pierdes toda esperanza, si titubeas, o te rindes, habrá otros que ocupen tu lugar. Yo seguiré luchando. Y tú también tienes que luchar. ¡Ponte en pie! Comprendes muy bien que…

Y luego otra voz.

-¿… y quién es ése? ¿Con el jefe? Ah, ya, en la tienda de los huéspedes-. ¡Sí, sí, claro, lo voy a llevar yo solo! Ahora ayúdame a agarrarlo, cógelo por las piernas, al menos. Qué pesado es… ¿Qué es eso que suena en el bolsillo? Sí, claro, sólo lo decía por divertirnos. Estaríamos arreglados. No, no, eso sí que no. Ya voy…

Con un brusco movimiento, la entrada de la tienda se abrió, y el rayo de luz de una linterna hirió los ojos de Artyom.

-¿Te llamas Artyom?

El rostro del que preguntaba no era visible, pero su voz parecía la de un joven.

Artyom se levantó de la tumbona, y al instante todo empezó a dar vueltas. Un dolor sordo le palpitaba en la nuca, y todo roce le irritaba. Tenía algunos cabellos pegados, sin duda por culpa de la sangre seca. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó el recién llegado, entró sin aguardar respuesta y cerró de nuevo. Luego le puso un pequeño objeto metálico en la mano a Artyom.

El muchacho consiguió por fin encender la linterna, y no dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos: era un casquillo de fusil automático, manipulado para transformarlo en cápsula, igual que el de Hunter. Artyom trató de abrirla, pero no lo conseguía con sus manos que por culpa del nerviosismo habían quedado cubiertas de sudor. Al fin, logró sacar un trozo de papel.

Dificultades imprevistas. La salida de la D-6 está bloqueada, han asesinado a Tretyak. Espérame. Necesitaré tiempo para organización. Iré en cuanto pueda. Melnik.

Artyom leyó por segunda vez la nota y trató de encontrarle un sentido. ¿Habían asesinado a Tretyak? ¿La entrada del Metro-2 estaba bloqueada? ¡Eso significaba que todos sus planes y esperanzas estaban avocadas al fracaso! Miró con incredulidad al mensajero.

-Melnik ha ordenado que te quedes aquí y lo esperes -dijo éste-. Tretyak ha muerto. Lo han asesinado. Melnik dice que lo asesinaron con un dardo. No se sabe quién ha sido. Está organizando una fuerza de asalto. Tengo que irme. ¿Quieres que le dé una respuesta?

Artyom pensó en lo que le contestaría al Stalker. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué esperanzas le quedaban? ¿No sería mejor dejarlo todo y regresar a la VDNKh, y así, por lo menos, pasar los últimos minutos junto con sus amigos? Negó con la cabeza. El mensajero se volvió en silencio y salió de la tienda.

Artyom se sentó sobre el camastro y se puso a pensar. No tenía a dónde ir. Sin pasaporte ni acompañante no podría entrar en la Línea de Circunvalación, y tampoco en la Smolenskaya. No tenía otra opción que confiar en que Arkady Semyonovich le trataría con la misma cordialidad durante los días siguientes.

En la Kievskaya era ya «de día». Las lámparas brillaban con el doble de potencia, y junto a las dependencias del personal, donde se encontraba la residencia del director de la estación, había incluso una lámpara de mercurio que derramaba su resplandeciente luz. Artyom fue hasta allí con una mueca en el rostro, por lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. El guardia de la entrada lo detuvo con un gesto. Artyom alcanzó a oír unas airadas voces masculinas en el interior.

-Está ocupado -dijo el guardia-. Espera aquí, si quieres.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Antón salió disparado por la puerta. El director de la estación le siguió afuera. Aunque tuviera el cabello horrorosamente despeinado, bolsas en los ojos, el rostro hinchado y cubierto por escasos pelos de barba de color gris plateado. Artyom se frotó las mejillas y pensó que él mismo no debía de tener un aspecto mucho mejor.

-¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? Dime, ¿qué? -gritaba el director de la estación a las espaldas de Antón. Luego escupió al suelo y se dio una palmada en la frente. Al ver a Artyom, le recibió con una sonrisa socarrona-. Ah… ¿ya te has despertado?

-Me voy a quedar aquí un tiempo hasta que Melnik regrese.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vamos adentro. Me han rogado que hiciera algo por ti. -El director de la estación le invitó a pasar-. Tenemos que sacarte una foto para hacerte un pasaporte. Aún conservo la máquina que se empleaba en los tiempos en los que la Kievskaya era una estación normal. En cuanto Melnik nos haga llegar el formulario apropiado, te haremos un documento nuevo.

Arkady Semyonovich le dijo a Artyom que se sentara sobre un taburete y le apuntó con el objetivo de una pequeña cámara de plástico. Brilló un relámpago, y Artyom quedó deslumhrado para los cinco minutos siguientes. Parpadeó, totalmente inerme.

-Disculpa, tendría que haberte avisado… de todas maneras, si tienes hambre, puedes quedarte. Katya te preparará algo. Hoy, por desgracia, no tengo tiempo para ti. La situación ha empeorado. Esta noche ha desaparecido el hijo mayor de Antón. Ahora la estación entera se morirá de miedo. Qué vida… ah, oye, y me han dicho que hoy por la mañana te han encontrado en un andén, con la cabeza ensangrentada. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-No me acuerdo… seguramente estaba tan borracho que me caí.

El director sonrió maliciosamente.

-Sí, ayer por la noche bebimos con ganas… bueno, Artyom, ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Será mejor que vuelvas más tarde.

Artyom se levantó. El rostro de Oleg le vino a la memoria. ¿Era el hijo mayor de Antón? Se acordó de la cajita, y de cómo Oleg la había apoyado contra la tubería, y de lo que había dicho luego… las rodillas le flaquearon de puro terror. ¿Y si todo aquello era verdad? ¿La culpa era suya? Sintiéndose impotente, se volvió una vez más hacia Arkady Semyonovich y abrió la boca… pero acto seguido salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Regresó a su tienda, se sentó en el suelo y durante un rato miró fijamente al vacío. ¡Quienquiera que le hubiese destinado a aquella misión, le había maldecido! Casi todos los que le habían acompañado durante un trecho de su camino habían muerto: Bourbon, Mikhail Porfiryevich, el nieto de este, Danila. Kan había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, y era posible que los luchadores de las brigadas revolucionarias hubiesen muerto también. Y luego Tretyak. ¿Y el pequeño Oleg? ¿Acaso Artyom traía la muerte a todos los que le seguían?

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Artyom se puso en pie, cargó a hombros con la mochila y el fusil, tomó la linterna y salió al andén. Las piernas anduvieron por sí solas hasta el mismo lugar donde se había caído la noche anterior. Cuando estuvo cerca, se quedó como de piedra. Como a través de un tupido velo, le miraban unas pupilas muertas, desde lo más profundo de sus cuencas. Se acordó de todo. No había sido ningún sueño…

¡Tenía que encontrar a Oleg! Fuera como fuese, tenía que ayudar al comandante de la guardia a recuperar a su hijo. Todo había sido culpa suya, culpa de Artyom. No había sabido cuidar del niño, había jugado con él al extraño juego de los tubos, y así era como Artyom seguía allí, sin sufrir daño alguno, mientras que el niño había desaparecido. Artyom estaba seguro de que el pequeño no se había marchado solo. La noche pasada había sucedido algo malo, algo inexplicable, y Artyom se sentía el doble de culpable, porque habría podido impedirlo si no se hubiera hallado en aquel estado.

Examinó el lugar donde, la noche pasada, el siniestro visitante se había ocultado entre las sombras. Encontró un montón de basura, y, al revolverla, solo consiguió asustar a un gato vagabundo. Buscó en vano por el andén, y finalmente saltó a las vías. Los guardias que vigilaban la entrada del túnel le observaron con indolencia y le advirtieron de que no se hacían responsables de lo que le pudiera ocurrir si se metía por allí.

En esta ocasión, Artyom se adentró en el segundo túnel, paralelo al que habían visitado un día antes. Éste se había venido abajo más o menos a la misma altura, y también había algunos hombres que montaban guardia poco antes de llegar a los escombros. Un bidón de hierro les servía como estufa provisional, y en torno a éste había varios sacos de arena. Sobre las vías reposaba una dresina de impulsión manual, con algunos baldes repletos de carbón.

Los centinelas charlaban en voz baja, y al acercarse Artyom se pusieron en pie, sobresaltados. Primero le observaron, nerviosos, pero al fin uno de ellos dijo que no había peligro. Los demás se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sentarse. Entonces, Artyom reconoció al jefe del turno de guardia: se trataba de Antón. Se apresuró a murmurar unas palabras incomprensibles, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sentía que la vergüenza le afloraba al rostro. No podía mirar a los ojos al hombre que había perdido un hijo por su culpa. Artyom se marchó abatido, y al mismo tiempo susurraba:

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… no habría podido… ¿cómo habría podido impedirlo?

El rayo de luz de su linterna subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus pasos.

De repente descubrió un pequeño objeto, abandonado en las sombras, entre dos traviesas. Lo reconoció incluso desde lejos, y el corazón empezó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Se agachó y recogió una cajita que tenía una manivela. Al darle la vuelta, se oyó una melodía triste y metálica. La cajita de música de Oleg. Debía de haberla dejado caer allí, o quizá la había perdido.

Artyom dejó la mochila en el suelo y se puso a examinar las paredes del túnel con especial detenimiento. No muy lejos de allí había una puerta, pero detrás de ésta encontró tan sólo unos lavabos a los que alguien había sustraído ya todo su equipamiento. Al cabo de veinte minutos aún no había descubierto nada. Volvió a buscar la mochila, se dejó caer al suelo, se apoyó en la pared y, sin fuerzas, miró al techo…

Tardó un segundo en volver a ponerse en pie. Con manos temblorosas iluminó una negra abertura que se alcanzaba a ver en el oscuro techo de hormigón. Era una pequeña compuerta que daba justo encima del lugar donde había encontrado la cajita de música de Oleg. No era posible llegar hasta ella: el techo estaba a tres metros de altura.

Artyom se decidió al instante. Tomó la cajita en la mano, dejó la mochila sobre las vías y volvió corriendo con los guardias. Ya no temía mirarle a los ojos a Antón.

Poco antes de llegar al final del túnel, aflojó el paso, para que los guardias no se sobresaltaran ni empezaran a dispararle. Se acercó a Antón y le informó en voz baja de lo que había encontrado. Poco después, sin responder a las miradas escrutadoras de los demás, subieron a la dresina, agarraron la palanca y se pusieron en marcha.

Se detuvieron bajo la compuerta. La dresina era lo suficientemente alta como para que Artyom, a hombros de Antón, alcanzara la abertura y trepara hasta arriba. Una vez lo hubo hecho, ayudó a su compañero a subir.

El pasadizo que encontraron era angosto, y de techo demasiado bajo como para poder ir de pie. Seguía una trayectoria paralela a la del túnel. Artyom se preguntó para qué lo habrían construido. ¿Como ventilación? ¿Como salida de emergencia? ¿Para las ratas? ¿O quizá lo habían hecho después de que el túnel principal se viniera abajo?

Aunque el corredor se prolongara en ambas direcciones, Antón se puso en camino hacia la Park Pobedy. Y al cabo de unos segundos se confirmó que no se había equivocado: encontraron en el suelo un cartucho alargado, uno de los que Melnik había regalado al niño. El descubrimiento le dio alas a Antón, y le hizo andar más rápido.

Al cabo de veinte metros, el pasadizo terminaba abruptamente. En el suelo se encontraba otra pequeña compuerta. Sin dudar un instante, Antón salió por ella, y antes de que Artyom tuviera tiempo para intentar disuadirle, ya había saltado. El muchacho oyó desde arriba un gran estrépito, y una palabra gruesa, y, finalmente, un murmullo:

-Ten cuidado… es una caída de por lo menos tres metros. Espera, te alumbraré con la lámpara.

Artyom se sujetó con fuerza al borde de la compuerta y se meció de un lado para otro con las piernas. Luego se soltó, y cayó sobre las traviesas. Entonces se puso en pie, se sacudió las manos y preguntó:

-¿Y cómo vamos a regresar?

Antón hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Ya pensaremos algo. Pero ¿estás seguro de que no soñaste lo de la noche pasada?

Artyom se encogió de hombros. Aunque la cabeza aún le doliera, la idea de que un no muerto le hubiera atacado en la Kievskaya le parecía totalmente absurda, una vez recuperada la sobriedad.

-Iremos hasta Park Pobedy -resolvió Antón-. Si de verdad ha estado actuando alguna criatura diabólica, solo puede venir de allí. Tú también tendrías que sentirlo… ya conoces nuestra estación.

Artyom, que trataba de seguirle el paso a Antón, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que ayer no dijo usted nada sobre todo esto?

-Órdenes de la autoridad. Semyonovich quiere impedir a toda costa que cunda el pánico. Por eso, nos ha prohibido que demos pábulo a los rumores. Teme por su puesto. Pero todo tiene sus límites. Me he pasado un buen rato explicándole que esto no se podrá mantener secreto por siempre. Durante los últimos dos meses han desaparecido tres niños, y cuatro familias han huido de la estación. Entonces, de repente, uno de nosotros aparece con ese dardo en el cuello. Pero Semyonovich dice: no, si cunde el pánico, no podremos controlar la situación. ¡Es un cobarde!

El furioso Antón escupió al suelo.

-¿Y quién fue la víctima de ese dard… ?

La palabra se quedó clavada en la garganta de Artyom. De repente, se detuvo, y también Antón se paró a su lado.

El perplejo guardia le preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Lo has visto tú también?

Artyom no le respondió. Miraba fijamente al suelo e iluminaba con la linterna, primero en una dirección, y luego en otra, para verlo mejor.

En tierra brillaba una imagen gigantesca que alguien había pintado en color blanco sobre las vías, las traviesas y el suelo: una franja ondulada que recordaba a una serpiente o un gusano, de unos cuarenta centímetros de anchura y dos metros de largo. En uno de sus extremos había un ensanchamiento que parecía una cabeza, y le daba a la figura un aspecto como de reptil gigantesco.

-Una serpiente -dijo Artyom.

Antón improvisó una sonrisa.

-O quizás es que se le derramó la pintura a alguien.

-No. Allí está la cabeza. Está mirando en esa dirección. Se arrastra hacia Park Pobedy.

-Entonces, sigue el mismo camino que nosotros.

Al cabo de unos cien metros se confirmó su suposición: en medio de las vías se hallaban otros tres cartuchos. ¡Habían tomado la dirección correcta! Más animados, aceleraron el paso.

-¡Qué listo es ese niño! -observó Antón con orgullo-. Se le ha ocurrido ir dejando un rastro.

Artyom asintió. De todos modos, aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que la desconocida criatura hubiera podido llevarse sin hacer ruido al crío que, sin lugar a dudas, aún vivía. ¿Había ocurrido de verdad todo lo que había oído en su momento de impotencia? ¿Era posible que Oleg se hubiera marchado por voluntad propia con su enigmático raptor? Entonces, ¿por qué, y para quién había marcado el camino que seguía?

Artyom calló durante unos minutos, y tampoco Antón decía nada. A medida que seguían adelante sobre las traviesas en la oscuridad, la alegría y la esperanza fueron flaqueando, y Artyom volvió a sentirse mal. En su afán por redimirse de su culpa ante el niño y el padre, había prescindido de todas las advertencias, todas las historias terribles contadas en susurros. Había olvidado incluso la orden del Stalker de no abandonar la Kievskaya bajo ningún concepto. Antón se dirigía a la Park Pobedy en busca de su hijo, pero Artyom se preguntaba cuales eran los motivos que lo empujaban a él a querer ir también a aquella siniestra estación. ¿Cómo podía poner en riesgo de aquella manera su propia seguridad, así como su importante misión? Por un instante tuvo que pensar en los extraños hombres mayores de la Polyanka, y en lo que le habían dicho acerca de su destino. Eso le ayudó: se sintió el corazón más ligero.

Pero su heroica resolución duró tan sólo unos diez minutos. Hasta que se encontraron con la siguiente imagen de la serpiente.

Este nuevo dibujo era el doble de grande que el anterior. Sin duda alguna, quería decir que avanzaban en la dirección correcta y se acercaban a su meta. Pero Artyom no estaba seguro de alegrarse por ello.

El túnel parecía no acabarse nunca Artyom calculó que debían de llevar, por lo menos, dos horas de camino. Aunque también era posible que se equivocara: Antón hablaba cada vez menos, y en la oscuridad y en silencio los minutos parecían arrastrarse con doble lentitud.

La tercera serpiente, que debía de medir como mínimo diez metros de largo, marcaba al mismo tiempo una frontera acústica. Antón aguardó en absoluto silencio, con los oídos puestos en el túnel, y también Artyom se puso a escuchar. Mucho más allá se oían unos sonidos extraños y desagradables. Al principio no distinguió lo que eran, pero luego lo entendió: se trataba de un cántico, acompañado por un sordo redoble de tambor. Se parecía mucho al que Artyom había oído por la tubería.

Antón asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya no está muy lejos.

Pero de súbito, el tiempo, que hasta entonces había transcurrido ya con mucha lentitud, se transformó en una jalea compacta y estuvo a punto de detenerse. Al contemplar al hombre que le acompañaba, Artyom vio con espantosa acuidad que éste asentía sin cesar con la cabeza, o, mejor dicho: que su cabeza se movía espasmódicamente. Y constató, perplejo, que la barbilla de Antón no volvía al punto de partida. Antón se desplomó como una extraña muñeca de trapo, y Artyom pensó en levantarlo, pero se lo impidió un ligero pinchazo en el hombro. Confuso, se palpó el lugar que le dolía, y constató que un dardo emplumado le había atravesado la chaqueta. Trató de arrancárselo, pero no lo consiguió: todo su cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas. Las rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso el tronco, y Artyom cayó violentamente al suelo. Sin embargo, su conciencia no se vio afectada. El dardo tampoco le había privado de oír ni de ver. Tan sólo se le hacía más difícil respirar. Pero tampoco importaba, porque no iba a necesitar mucho aire. Todos sus miembros habían quedado paralizados.

Oyó a su lado pisadas ligeras y rápidas. La criatura que se les acercaba no podía ser un hombre, porque Artyom, durante sus turnos de vigilancia en la VDNKh, había aprendido a distinguir las pisadas humanas: éstas se oían siempre de dos en dos, y eran pesadas, a menudo en combinación con las ruidosas suelas de las botas de sucedáneo de cuero que eran el calzado más habitual en la red de metro.

Tenía a la vista tan sólo una parte de las traviesas y de las vías que llevaban hasta la Kievskaya. Sintió un olor punzante y desagradable en la nariz.

-Un, dos, foráneos yacen allí -dijo alguien que se erguía a su lado.

-Buen disparo, de lejos. Cuello, hombro -comentó otro.

Eran voces extrañas, sin melodía, y pálidas. Le recordaron a Artyom el monótono siseo del viento en los túneles. Pero los que hablaban sí eran humanos, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

El primero siguió diciendo:

-Sí, buen disparo. Así quiso Gran Gusano.

-Sí. Uno tú, dos yo, llevar foráneos a casa.

De repente, la imagen que Artyom tenía ante los ojos se transformó. Alguien lo había levantado bruscamente del suelo. Por un instante, un rostro apareció ante sus ojos: alargado, con las cuencas de los ojos oscuras y hundidas. Entonces se apagaron las dos linternas, y así se sumieron en la más profunda oscuridad. Al notar que la sangre le venía a la cabeza, Artyom dedujo que alguien había cargado a hombros con él, como con un saco, y se lo estaba llevando.

La extraña conversación prosiguió, aun cuando un tenso jadeo interrumpiera las frases.

-Dardo paralizante, no dardo venenoso. ¿Por qué?

-Jefe ordenó. Sacerdote ordenó. Gran Gusano quiere así. Carne se conserva mejor.

-Tú listo. Tú y sacerdote amigos. Sacerdote enseña. -Sí.

-Uno, dos, enemigos vienen. Huele a pólvora, fuego. Enemigo malo. ¿Cómo venido?

-No sé. Jefe y Vartan interrogan. Yo, tú, atrapamos. Bien, Gran Gusano contento. Yo, tú, tenemos recompensa.

-¿Es mucho? ¿Bota? ¿Chaqueta?

-Es mucho. Chaqueta, bota no.

-Yo joven. Capturo enemigo. Bien. Es mucho. Re-com-pen-sa… yo alegre.

-Hoy buen día. Vartan trae nuevo pequeño. Yo, tú, capturamos enemigos. Gran Gusano alegre, hombres cantan. Celebramos.

-Celebramos. Yo alegre. ¿Bailamos? ¿Vodka? Yo bailo Natasha.

-Natasha y jefe bailan. Tú no.

-Yo joven, fuerte. Jefe muchos años. Natasha joven. Yo capturo enemigos, valiente, bueno. Natasha, yo, bailamos.

Se oyeron otras voces en las proximidades, y la discusión se interrumpió. Artyom adivinó que habían llegado a la estación. Estaba casi tan oscura como los túneles. En la totalidad de la estación brillaba tan sólo la luz de una pequeña hoguera. Allí, no muy lejos de las llamas, lo arrojaron al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Unos dedos de acero lo agarraron por el mentón y volvieron la cara hacia arriba.

Los hombres que se erguían ante el muchacho tenían un aspecto sumamente extraño: desnudos casi por completo y con el cráneo rapado al cero, no parecía que sintieran el frío. Se habían pintado sobre la frente la misma línea ondulada que Antón y Artyom habían visto en el túnel. Eran gentes de poca estatura y no parecían especialmente sanos, pero, a pesar de las mejillas caídas y de la tez terrosa, irradiaban un monstruoso vigor. Artyom se acordó del cansancio de Melnik cuando había arrastrado a Número Diez. ¡Con qué rapidez, en cambio, les habían llevado aquellas criaturas hasta la estación!

Casi todos ellos llevaban en la mano un tubo largo y estrecho. Cuando logró verlo mejor, Artyom comprendió de qué se trataba: eran tubos de plástico como los que se solían emplear en la instalación y aislamiento de arneses de cables. De sus cinturones colgaban gigantescas hojas de bayoneta. Artyom las había visto iguales en los Kalashnikov antiguos.

Todos aquellos curiosos personajes tenían aproximadamente la misma edad. Ninguno de ellos parecía superar los treinta años.

Durante un rato contemplaron en silencio a los cautivos, y luego dijo uno de ellos, el único que tenía barba, y la serpiente pintada de color rojo:

-Bien. Yo contento. Enemigos del Gran Gusano. Hombres máquina. Hombres malos, carne tierna. Gran Gusano satisfecho. Sharap, Vovan valientes. Yo llevo hombres máquina a la cárcel, hago interrogatorio. Mañana celebración. Todos los hombres buenos comen enemigos. Vovan, ¿qué dardo? ¿Dardo paralizante?

-Sí, dardo paralizante -confirmó un hombre fornido con una línea blanca sobre la frente.

-Dardo paralizante bueno -les alabó el barbudo-. La carne no se estropea. Vovan, Sharap, tomad enemigos, traedlos conmigo a la cárcel.

Una vez más, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, y la luz empezó a alejarse. Se oyeron nuevas voces, alguien expresó su entusiasmo con sonidos no articulados, otro profirió un aullido lastimero, y entonces resonó de nuevo el cántico, profundo, apenas perceptible, amenazador. De hecho, podía parecer muy bien el cántico de unos no muertos, y Artyom se acordó de los rumores que corrían sobre la Park Pobedy… luego volvieron a soltarlo, oyó a su lado que el cuerpo de Antón se estrellaba contra el suelo, y enseguida se quedó sin sentido.

Algo le sacudía, le decía que se pusiera en pie por fin. Artyom estiró las articulaciones, encendió la linterna -la cubrió con una mano para que el fulgor no deslumbrara sus ojos adormecidos-, miró en torno a sí dentro de la tienda -¿dónde estaba su arma?-, y salió afuera. Había sentido tanta nostalgia por su hogar, que en aquel momento, en el que volvía a encontrarse en la VDNKh, no era capaz de alegrarse.

El techo estaba cubierto de hollín; la tienda, perforada por las balas y abandonada; y se sentía un fuerte olor a quemado. Había sucedido algo terrible. La estación era terriblemente distinta de la que él recordaba. En la lejanía, probablemente en el paso que se hallaba al otro extremo de la sala, alguien gritaba como si lo estuvieran empalando.

La escasa luz de las dos luces de emergencia se abría paso con dificultad por entre las volutas de humo. No vio a nadie, salvo a una mu- chachita que jugaba en el suelo al lado de una tienda. Artyom quiso preguntarle qué había sucedido allí, pero ella, en el mismo momento en que le vio, se puso a llorar, y el muchacho la dejó en paz.

El túnel. El túnel que llevaba desde la VDNKh hasta el Jardín Botánico. Si los habitantes de la estación se habían ido a algún sitio, sólo podía tratarse de aquel maldito lugar. Otros habrían huido hacia el centro, hacia la Hansa, pero su gente no les habría abandonado ni a él ni a la muchachita.

Artyom saltó sobre las vías y corrió hacia la negra abertura. No llevaba armas. Pensó que entrar allí sin armas era peligroso. Pero no tenía nada que perder, y, por otra parte, debía informar de aquella situación. Podía ser que los Negros hubieran atravesado las defensas. Todas las esperanzas recaían sobre él. Tenía que dar a conocer la verdad, e informar a los aliados del sur.

De repente, se abatió sobre él la oscuridad, y, con ésta, también la angustia. Artyom no veía nada, pero algo llegó a sus oídos: un sonido repugnante, como si alguien hubiera estado comiendo ruidosamente. Una vez más, Artyom lamentó encontrarse sin armas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver sobre sus pasos.

En la lejanía se alcanzaban a oír unas pisadas cada vez más próximas. Se acercaban cuando él avanzaba, y se paraban cuando él se detenía. Eso mismo le había ocurrido ya en otra ocasión, pero no sabía dónde. Con creciente pavor, anduvo hacia aquel enemigo invisible y desconocido. ¿Sería un diablo? Las rodillas le temblaban de tal manera que sólo podía avanzar despacio. El tiempo cooperaba con el terror. Un sudor frío le recorría las sienes. Su angustia crecía por momentos.

Al fin, cuando las pisadas se encontraban a unos tres metros de él, no lo soportó más. Tropezó, se cayó, se puso de nuevo en pie, retrocedió a toda prisa hacia la estación. Pero, cuando se cayó por tercera vez, sus débiles piernas le negaron toda colaboración, y se dio cuenta de que la muerte era inevitable…

-Todo lo que existe en este mundo es una creación del Gran Gusano. En otro tiempo el mundo entero era de piedra, no había nada más, aparte de piedra. No había aire, ni agua, ni luz, ni fuego. No había personas ni animales. Tan sólo piedra muerta. Pero entonces el Gran Gusano descendió hasta aquí.

-Pero ¿de dónde sale el Gran Gusano? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Sus padres quiénes?

-No me interrumpas. El Gran Gusano ha existido siempre. Descendió hasta el mundo y dijo: este mundo será mío. Está hecho de dura piedra, pero yo perforaré mis galerías dentro de él. Es frío, pero yo lo calentaré con el calor de mi cuerpo. Es oscuro, pero yo lo iluminaré con la luz de mis ojos. Está muerto, pero yo lo poblaré con todas mis criaturas.

-¿Qué criaturas? ¿Cuáles?

-Las criaturas son los animales que el Gran Gusano sacó de su cuerpo. Tú y yo, todos nosotros somos sus criaturas. Y entonces dijo el Gran Gusano: «Todo será como yo lo he dicho, porque desde ahora este mundo es mío». Y así empezó a perforar sus galerías en la dura piedra, y la piedra se reblandeció en su seno, la saliva y los jugos del Gran Gusano la humedecieron, y la piedra cobró vida y empezó a criar setas. Y el Gran Gusano perforó la piedra y pasó por dentro de ella y lo hizo durante miles de años hasta que sus galerías recorrieron la Tierra entera.

-¿Mil qué es? ¿Uno, dos, tres? ¿Mil es cuánto?

-Tú tienes diez dedos en las manos. Y Sharap también tiene diez. Ay, no, él tiene doce, no nos sirve. Bueno, pues entonces Grom. El también tiene diez. Si te tomáramos a ti, y a Grom, y a tantos hombres como dedos tienes tú en las manos, eso es, diez por diez, serían cien. Y mil son diez veces cien.

-Muchos dedos. No sé contar.

-No importa. De todos modos, cuando las galerías del Gran Gusano hubieron aparecido en la Tierra, terminó su primera labor. Y entonces dijo: mirad, he abierto mil veces mil galerías en la dura piedra, y la Tierra se ha hecho migajas. Y las migajas han pasado por dentro de mi cuerpo, y se han impregnado del jugo de mi vida y ellas mismas han cobrado vida. Antes, el mundo entero era piedra, pero ahora ha aparecido espacio vacío. Ahora existe un lugar para los hijos que voy a alumbrar. Y de su vientre surgieron las primeras criaturas, de cuyo nombre no se acuerda nadie ya. Eran grandes y fuertes, y se parecían al Gran Gusano. Y el Gran Gusano las amó. Pero no tenían nada para beber, porque no había agua en el mundo, y murieron de sed. Y entonces el Gran Gusano se afligió. Hasta entonces no había conocido la tristeza, porque no había habido nadie a quien pudiera amar, y tampoco había sentido todavía la soledad. Pero, al crear nueva vida, había aprendido a amarla, y le resultaba difícil separarse de ella. Y así lloró el Gran Gusano, y sus lágrimas llenaron la tierra. Así apareció el agua.

Ydijo: ahora hay lugar para vivir, y agua para beber. Y la tierra, anegada con el jugo de mi cuerpo, vive, y engendrará setas. Ahora alumbraré a mis hijos. Vivirán en las galerías que he abierto, y beberán mis lágrimas, y comerán las setas que han crecido gracias al jugo que se encuentra en mi seno. Pero tuvo miedo de volver a engendrar criaturas gigantescas semejantes a él, porque no habría lugar, ni agua, ni setas suficientes para ellas.

Yasí, creó primero a las moscas, luego a las ratas, luego a los gatos, luego a las gallinas, luego a los perros, luego a los cerdos, y finalmente a los hombres. Pero no le salieron como él había previsto: las moscas bebían sangre, los gatos se comían a las ratas, los perros destripaban a los gatos, y el hombre los mataba a todos ellos y se los comía. Y, cuando el hombre mató por primera vez a otro hombre y lo devoró, el Gran Gusano comprendió que sus hijos no eran dignos de él, y lloró. Y cada vez que un hombre devora a otro hombre el Gran Gusano llora, y sus lágrimas se derraman por los pasillos y los inundan.

-Hombre bueno. Carne sabe bien. Dulce. Pero sólo podemos comer enemigos. Yo lo sé.

Artyom logró cerrar el puño, y luego volvió a abrirlo. Tenía las manos sujetas a la espalda con alambre, y muy hinchadas, pero, por lo menos, le obedecían de nuevo. También era una buena señal que el cuerpo entero le doliera. El entumecimiento provocado por el dardo venenoso era, obviamente, tan sólo provisional. En su cabeza daba vueltas la absurda idea de que él, al contrario del desconocido narrador, no tenía ni idea de cómo habían podido llegar las gallinas hasta la red de metro. Lo más probable era que algunos comerciantes las hubieran traído desde un mercado. Sabía muy bien que los cerdos procedían de la VDNKh, pero las gallinas…

Trató de mirar en derredor, pero no encontró nada más que absolutas, negrísimas tinieblas. Sin embargo, había alguien, no muy lejos de él. Hacía una media hora que Artyom estaba consciente y, conteniendo el aliento, escuchaba la extraña lección. Poco a poco empezó a entender dónde se encontraba.

-Se mueve, yo oigo -bramó la voz ronca-. Trae jefe. Jefe hace interrogatorio.

Alguna criatura se alejó arrastrando los pies hasta que se dejó de oír. Artyom trató de mover las piernas. También las tenía sujetas con alambre. Entonces quiso ponerse del otro lado, pero chocó con una cosa blanda. Oyó un gemido largo, preñado de dolor.

-Antón, ¿eres tú? -susurró Artyom.

No recibió respuesta.

-Ajá… los enemigos del Gran Gusano han despertado… -dijo una voz burlona desde la penumbra-. Ahora desearéis no haber despertado.

Se trataba de la misma voz quebrada e inteligente que durante la última media hora había hablado sobre el Gran Gusano y la creación de la vida. Su propietario se distinguía claramente de los otros habitantes de la estación: en vez de frases primitivas y entrecortadas construía oraciones correctas, a veces algo tortuosas, y su voz parecía la de un hombre ordinario, no como las de los demás.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Suéltenos! -le gritó Artyom. Tenía que esforzarse para mover la lengua.

-Sí, claro -le respondió la voz en todo de indiferencia-. Eso es lo que dicen todos. Pero, por desgracia, vuestro viaje termina aquí. Os van a torturar, y luego os asarán. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Son bárbaros.

-¿Usted también está preso?

-Todos nosotros lo estamos. Y a vosotros os van a liberar hoy mismo. -El invisible rió para sus adentros.

Antón gimió una vez más, empezó a moverse sobre el suelo, masculló algo, pero no recobró la consciencia.

-¿Por qué estamos a oscuras? ¡Como los hombres de las cavernas! -dijo la voz.

Se oyó un mechero, y una pequeña llama iluminó el rostro del que hablaba: una larga barba gris, cabellos sucios y desordenados, ojos grises y burlones rodeados de arrugas. Aquel hombre debía de tener, por lo menos, sesenta años. Estaba sentado sobre una silla, al otro lado de una reja de hierro que dividía la habitación en dos mitades. En la VDNKh había una habitación similar que hacía las veces de cárcel. La llamaban «la jaula de los monos», aunque Artyom no había visto más monos que los que aparecían en los libros de biología y en los cuentos infantiles.

-No logro acostumbrarme a esta oscuridad del demonio -se quejaba el anciano, y se cubrió los ojos-. Por eso siempre tengo que utilizar esta porquería… bueno, ¿por qué habéis venido hasta aquí? ¿Es que no teníais sitio al otro lado?

-Escuche -le dijo Artyom-, usted está libre… déjenos salir. ¡Antes de que regresen esos antropófagos! Usted es un hombre normal.

-Por supuesto, podría hacerlo -le replicó el hombre-. Y, por supuesto, no lo voy a hacer. No cerramos tratos con los enemigos del Gran Gusano.

-¿Pero qué es eso del Gran Gusano? ¿De qué me está hablando? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de él… ¿cómo voy a ser yo enemigo suyo?

-No tiene ninguna importancia que hayáis oído hablar de él o no. Venís del otro lado, de allí, donde viven sus enemigos. Eso significa que solo podéis ser espías. -La entonación burlona del viejo se transformó en acerada dureza-. ¡Tenéis armas de fuego y linternas! ¡Diabólicos artilugios mecánicos! ¡Máquinas de matar! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitamos para saber que recorréis el falso camino, que sois enemigos de la vida, enemigos del Gran Gusano? -Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la reja-. ¡Vosotros, y los que son como vosotros, tenéis la culpa de todo!

Apagó el mechero, que se había calentado demasiado, y en la oscuridad se oyó cómo se soplaba los dedos.

Entonces se oyeron otras voces, unas voces sibilantes, que infundían temor. Artyom se temió lo peor. Se acordó de Tretyan, víctima de un dardo envenenado.

-Por favor -suplicó encarecidamente-. ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¿Qué gana usted con esto?

El viejo no respondió.

Al cabo de un minuto, la habitación se llenó de ruidos: pies desnudos que se movían a tientas sobre el hormigón, una respiración enronquecida, otro que aspiraba ruidosamente por la nariz. Aunque no viera nada, Artyom intuyó que eran muchos, y que les estaban mirando con mucha atención, les observaban, les husmeaban, les escuchaban.

-Hombres del fuego -siseó una de ellos-. Olor a pólvora, olor a miedo. Huele como estación del otro lado. Dos foráneos. Uno, dos enemigos.

-Tiene que hacerlo Vartan -ordenó otra voz.

-Haz fuego -pidió alguien.

El mechero se encendió de nuevo.

Tres bárbaros de cráneo rapado se encontraban en la habitación, junto al viejo en cuya mano brillaba el mechero. Se protegían los ojos con las manos. Artyom reconoció a uno de ellos, el hombre fornido con barba. El segundo también le resultaba curiosamente familiar. Este miró directamente a los ojos a Artyom, dio un paso adelante y se detuvo muy cerca de la reja. Su olor era distinto del de los demás: le envolvía un hedor de podredumbre apenas perceptible. Sus ojos capturaron a Artyom: cual dos furiosos torbellinos hicieron que el mundo entero diera vueltas, lo hipnotizaron. Artyom se estremeció. Por fin sabía dónde había visto aquel rostro. Era el de la criatura que le había atacado aquella noche en la Kievskaya.

Una vez más se sintió como extrañamente lisiado, pero en esta ocasión no fue su cuerpo, sino su entendimiento el que se vio indefenso. Sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir, y se quedó paralizado. Le había entregado de buen grado el acceso a su conciencia a aquella criatura, que sólo en apariencia parecía un ser humano, y que le había atrapado con su mirada.

-Por la compuerta… -respondió el obediente Artyom a las preguntas que surgían dentro de su cabeza-. La compuerta estaba abierta… queríamos rescatar al niño. Al hijo de Antón. Lo habían raptado de noche. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, yo le permití escuchar vuestra música por la tubería… trepé hasta aquí desde una dresina… no se lo hemos contado a nadie más… éramos dos… no las hemos cerrado…

Habría sido totalmente imposible resistirse, u ocultarle algo a la muda voz que le exigía información. Al cabo de un minuto, la criatura se había enterado ya de todo lo que le interesaba. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás. El mechero se apagó. Igual que sus manos hinchadas se desentumecían, Artyom tuvo también la sensación de estar recobrando gradualmente el control sobre sí mismo.

-Vovan, Kulak, volver al túnel. Cerrar la puerta -ordenó una de las voces, presumiblemente la del barbudo comandante-. Los enemigos se quedan aquí. Dron vigílalos. Mañana celebración, hombres comerán enemigos, rezarán al Gran Gusano.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Oleg? ¿Cómo está el niño? -les gritó Artyom a sus espaldas.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo. La puerta se había cerrado.

17

LOS HIJOS DEL GRAN GUSANO

Pasaron unos minutos en el más absoluto silencio. Artyom supuso que los habían dejado solos, y empezó a moverse de nuevo, para, por lo menos, poder sentarse con medio cuerpo erguido. Le habían atado las piernas y los brazos con tanta fuerza que se le habían hinchado y le dolían… Su padre adoptivo le había explicado una vez que, si se lleva un torniquete durante demasiado tiempo, los tejidos se pueden gangrenar. Pero ¿qué importaba eso en aquel momento?

-¡Enemigo, tú quieto! -dijo repentinamente una voz-. ¡Dron escupirá dardo paralizante!

Artyom permaneció inmóvil.

-¡No, por favor, no! -El muchacho albergaba una esperanza. Quizá pudiera tener una conversación con el vigilante y convencerlo para que los ayudara a escapar. Pero ¿sobre qué hablaría con un bárbaro que a duras penas debía de entender la mitad de sus palabras? Artyom le preguntó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-: ¿Quién es el Gran Gusano?

-Gran Gusano hace la tierra. Hace el mundo, hace los hombres. Gran Gusano es todo. Es vida. Enemigos del Gran Gusano, hombres máquina, son muerte.

-Nunca había oído hablar de él -dijo Artyom con cierta cautela-. ¿Dónde vive?

-Gran Gusano vive aquí. Aquí al lado. Alrededor de nosotros. Excava todas las galerías. El hombre dice luego que excava él. No. Gran Gusano. Da vida, quita vida. Excava nuevas galerías, dentro viven hombres. Hombres buenos rezan a Gran Gusano. Enemigos quieren matar a Gran Gusano. Sacerdotes dicen esto.

-¿Quiénes son los sacerdotes?

-Hombres viejos con cabellos en la cabeza. Sólo ellos pueden. Ellos saben, oyen deseos de Gran Gusano, dicen a los hombres. Hombres buenos cumplen. Hombres malos no obedecen. Hombres malos, enemigos. Hombres buenos se los comen.

Artyom pensó en la conversación que había oído antes y empezó a comprenderlo: el viejo que había narrado la leyenda del Gran Gusano debía de ser uno de esos sacerdotes. Trató de formularlo de tal manera que el otro lo pudiera entender.

-El sacerdote dice: los hombres no pueden comer otros hombres. Dice: el Gran Gusano llora cuando un hombre se come a otro. Comer hombres va contra la voluntad del Gran Gusano. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos comerán. El Gran Gusano se lamentará y llorará.

-Pues claro que llorará el Gran Gusano -dijo una voz burlona en la oscuridad-. Pero los sentimientos no pueden reemplazar a las proteínas necesarias para la alimentación.

El que había hablado era el viejo de antes. Artyom había reconocido al instante su voz. ¿Habría estado todo el tiempo en la habitación, o más bien había vuelto a entrar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta? En cualquier caso, Artyom no tenía ya posibilidades de escapar.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo que lo heló por dentro. Suerte que Antón no se había despertado… había tenido un pensamiento tan horrendo que miró la oscuridad con ojos desorbitados y preguntó con voz queda:

-¿Y el niño? ¿Los niños que robáis? ¿También os los coméis? ¿Los críos? ¿Oleg?

-Niños no comemos -replicó el bárbaro-. Pequeños no pueden ser malos. No pueden ser enemigos. Nos quedamos a los pequeños y enseñamos cómo tienen que vivir. Hablamos del Gran Gusano. Enseñamos a rezar al Gran Gusano.

-Muy bien, Dron -le alabó el sacerdote, y explicó-: Es mi pupilo favorito.

-¿Qué ha sido del niño que raptasteis la noche pasada? ¿Dónde está? Fue ese monstruo el que se lo llevó. Eso sí lo sé.

-¿Monstruo? -gritó el viejo-. ¿Y quién ha engendrado a ese monstruo? ¿Quién crió a todas estas criaturas mudas, de tres ojos, sin brazos, con seis dedos, muertas al nacer, incapaces de reproducirse? ¿Quién les deformó, quién les prometió el paraíso y luego los condenó al intestino ciego de esta ciudad para que murieran aquí? ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo esto? Y, de acuerdo con eso, ¿quién es el monstruo de verdad?

Artyom calló. El viejo tampoco le dijo nada más. Respiraba con dificultad, pero trató de calmarse.

En ese instante, Antón recobró por fin la consciencia.

-¿Dónde está? -susurró con voz ronca, y luego, poco a poco, la fue elevando hasta gritar con fuerza-. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Devolvedme a mi hijo! -Trató de liberarse, empezó a rodar de un lado para otro por el suelo. A veces chocaba contra la reja, a veces contra la pared de hormigón.

-Un ataque de delirio furioso -comentó el viejo, y luego añadió, con el tono burlón ya familiar-: Tranquilízalo, Dron.

Se oyó un ruido extraño, como si alguien tosiese o escupiera con fuerza. Se oyó como un siseo en el aire. Al cabo de unos segundos Antón se quedó quieto de nuevo.

-Muy instructivo -dijo el sacerdote-. Voy a traer al niño. Verá una vez más a su padre y se despedirá de él. A propósito, es listo el chaval. Su padre puede estar orgulloso de él. Cómo se resiste a la hipnosis… -Se alejó arrastrando los pies, y entonces se oyó el chirrido de la puerta que se abría.

-No tener miedo -dijo entonces el guardia con asombrosa dulzura-. Hombres buenos no matan, no comen niños del enemigo. Pequeños no culpables. Puede educarlos para vivir bien. Gran Gusano perdona enemigos pequeños.

-Santo cielo, ¿qué es eso del Gran Gusano? ¡Es todo absurdo! ¡Esto es peor que los Sectarios y los Satanistas juntos! ¿Cómo podéis creer en eso? ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto al Gran Gusano? ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez?

Artyom intentaba que esta tirada pareciese lo más sarcástica posible, pero con las manos atadas, y el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, no logró resultados muy convincentes. Y, de la misma manera que en el territorio de los fascistas había esperado la ejecución, también en este caso su destino le resultaba cada vez más indiferente. Dejo reposar la cabeza sobre el frío suelo y cerró los ojos. No aguardaba respuesta.

-Gran Gusano no podemos ver. ¡Prohibido! -dijo con vehemencia el bárbaro.

-Pues claro que no podéis verlo. ¡El Gran Gusano no existe! Los túneles fueron hechos por hombres. Están dibujados en todos los planos. Existe incluso un túnel circular, donde se encuentra la Hansa. Tan sólo puede ser obra humana. Pero probablemente no sabes lo que es un plano…

-Yo sé. Aprendo del sacerdote. Él enseña. En el plano muchas galerías no hay. Gran Gusano ha hecho nuevas galerías, en plano no están. Incluso aquí, entre nosotros, hay galerías nuevas, galerías sagradas. Sobre el plano no. Hombres máquina hacen planos, creen cavar galerías ellos solos. Tontos, pretenciosos. No saben nada. Gran Gusano castigará por ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Por engr… -El bárbaro llamado Dron buscó la palabra-: Engreimiento.

-Por su engreimiento -confirmó la voz del sacerdote-. El Gran Gusano creó al hombre en último lugar, y el hombre era su criatura favorita. Porque a las otras criaturas no les dio ninguna inteligencia, pero al hombre sí. Sabía que la razón es un juguete peligroso, y por ello le ordenó al hombre: Vive en paz contigo mismo, en paz con la Tierra, en paz con todas las criaturas, y rézame. Luego, el Gran Gusano se retiró a las entrañas de la tierra, pero antes dijo: llegará el día en el que yo regrese. Compórtate siempre como si estuviera a tu lado. Y los hombres obedecieron a su creador y vivieron en paz con la Tierra que él había creado, y en paz los unos con los otros, y en paz con las otras criaturas, y le rezaban al Gran Gusano. Y tenían niños, y sus niños tenían niños, y de padre a hijo, de madre a hija, se transmitieron las palabras del Gran Gusano. Pero murieron los que habían escuchado sus mandatos con sus propios oídos, y los hijos de estos murieron, y pasaron muchas generaciones, y el Gran Gusano no regresó. Entonces, los hombres, uno tras otro, empezaron a despreciar los mandamientos del Gran Gusano, e hicieron lo que más les placía. Y aparecieron algunos que decían: el Gran Gusano no ha existido nunca, y tampoco existe ahora. Y los demás esperaron que el Gran Gusano volviera y los castigara. Que los abrasara con la luz de sus ojos, que les desgarrara el cuerpo, y que derrumbase las galerías que habitaban. Pero el Gran Gusano no regresó, sino que lloró sobre los hombres. Y sus lágrimas emergieron de las profundidades e inundaron las galerías más hondas. Pero entonces, los mismos que habían negado a su creador dijeron: a nosotros no nos ha creado nadie, siempre habíamos estado aquí, el hombre es bello y poderoso, no puede ser obra de un gusano de tierra. Y dijeron: «La Tierra entera es nuestra, lo fue y lo será, y las galerías que contiene no son obra del Gran Gusano, sino obra nuestra, y de nuestros antepasados». Y encendieron el fuego y empezaron a matar a las criaturas que el Gran Gusano había creado, y dijeron: «todas las criaturas vivientes nos pertenecen, y todo lo que existe no tiene otra meta que saciar nuestra hambre». Y crearon máquinas para poder matar más rápido, para sembrar la muerte, para destruir la vida que había creado el Gran Gusano y someter el mundo a sus designios. Pero el Gran Gusano no emergió de las profundidades a las que se había retirado. Y ellos se rieron, y quebrantaron de nuevo sus mandamientos. Con tal de humillarle, resolvieron construir máquinas que imitaran su rostro. Y construyeron tales máquinas y se alojaron en su interior, y dijeron, riéndose: ahora podemos conducir al Gran Gusano, y no sólo uno, sino docenas. La luz brota de los ojos de estos Grandes Gusanos, y el trueno retumba cuando se arrastran, y los hombres emergen de su cuerpo. Somos nosotros quienes hemos creado al Gusano, y no el Gusano a nosotros. Pero ni siquiera esto les bastó. En su corazón creció el odio. Y así se decidieron a destruir la Tierra en la que vivían. Y construyeron miles de máquinas distintas que vomitaban llamas, escupían fuego y hacían pedazos la Tierra. Y se empeñaron en destruir la Tierra y todo lo que habitaba en ella. Y entonces el Gran Gusano no pudo soportarlo más y los maldijo. Y les arrebató su don más valioso: la razón. Y así se apoderó de ellos la locura, y emplearon sus máquinas los unos contra los otros y empezaron a matarse entre sí. No recordaban por qué lo hacían, pero tampoco podían parar. Así, el Gran Gusano castigó a los hombres por su engreimiento.

-¿Pero no a todos, verdad? -preguntó una voz infantil.

-No. Los hubo que rindieron siempre honores al Gran Gusano y siempre le rezaron. Se apartaron de las máquinas y de la luz, y vivieron en paz con la Tierra. Se salvaron, y el Gran Gusano no olvidó su fidelidad, y permitió que conservaran la razón, y les prometió que les entregaría el mundo entero tan pronto como sus enemigos cayeran. Y así será.

-Y así será -respondieron Dron y la voz infantil, ambos al unísono.

La voz le resultó familiar a Artyom.

-¿Oleg? -gritó.

No hubo respuesta.

-Hasta el día de hoy, los enemigos del Gran Gusano viven en las galerías que él abrió, porque si no, no sabrían dónde refugiarse. Y, con todo, no le tienen por un dios, sino que siguen divinizando a sus máquinas. La paciencia del Gran Gusano es enorme, y ha soportado muchos siglos de despropósitos. Pero no es infinita. La Profecía dice que, cuando se disponga a asestar su último golpe contra el oscuro corazón de la tierra enemiga, la voluntad de sus enemigos se quebrará, y el mundo pertenecerá a los buenos. La Profecía dice que ha de llegar la hora en que el Gran Gusano pedirá el socorro de las aguas, y de la tierra, y del aire. Y las masas terrestres se hundirán, ríos espumeantes se saldrán de su cauce, y el oscuro corazón del enemigo se hundirá en la nada. Y entonces, el justo triunfará por fin, y el honrado vivirá una vida feliz, sin enfermedades, y comerá setas hasta saciarse, y tendrá ganado en abundancia.

Una llama se encendió. Artyom había conseguido apoyar en parte la espalda contra la pared; así pues, no tenía ya que doblar dificultosamente el cuerpo para ver a los hombres que estaban al otro lado de la reja.

Un niño estaba sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Tenía las piernas cruzadas. Frente al joven se erguía la delgada figura del sacerdote, alumbrada por el fulgor del mechero que éste tenía en la mano. El bárbaro se había arrimado al cerco de la puerta y empuñaba una cerbatana. Todos los ojos se habían vuelto hacia el viejo, que había terminado ya con su narración.

Artyom volvió fatigosamente la cabeza y contempló a Antón. Éste seguía agarrotado en la misma posición en que le había alcanzado el dardo paralizante. Miraba al techo, no podía ver a su hijo, pero presumiblemente lo oía todo.

-Ponte en pie, hijo mío, y mira a estos hombres -dijo el sacerdote.

El niño se levantó al instante y se volvió hacia Artyom. Era Oleg.

-Acércate más. ¿Reconoces a alguno de estos dos?

-Sí. -El joven asintió-. Ése es mi papá, y con este otro habíamos escuchado juntos vuestras canciones. En el túnel.

-Tu papá y su amigo son malas personas. Han construido máquinas para humillar al Gran Gusano. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos contaste a mí y a tío Vartan sobre el oficio de tu papá? -Sí.

El viejo sostuvo el mechero con la otra mano.

-Cuéntanoslo otra vez.

-Mi papá había trabajado con misiles en el ejército. Es experto en misiles. Yo quería ser como él cuando fuera mayor.

Artyom sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera adivinado él mismo? Por eso el niño tenía aquella insignia. Y por eso mismo había dicho con tanta presunción que él también era experto en misiles. Una coincidencia casi imposible: en todo el Metro quedaban tan sólo unos pocos que hubieran servido en las unidades encargadas de los misiles. Y dos de ellos habían aparecido a la vez en la Kievskaya. ¿Y si no era casualidad?

-Un experto en misiles… esos hombres hicieron más daño en el mundo que todos los demás juntos. Fueron ellos quienes dispararon las máquinas que abrasaron y casi aniquilaron la Tierra y todo lo que vivía en ella. El Gran Gusano perdona a muchos de los que se extravían. Pero los que dieron la orden de destruir el mundo y sembrar la muerte en él, y los que la cumplieron, no pueden esperar ningún tipo de clemencia. -Una vez más, la voz del viejo sonó metálica e implacable-. Tu padre le infligió al Gran Gusano un dolor insoportable. Tu padre destruyó nuestro mundo con sus propias manos. ¿Sabes qué es lo que merece por ello?

-¿La muerte? -preguntó el niño, inseguro. Su mirada titubeaba entre el sacerdote y su padre, que seguía paralizado dentro de la jaula.

-La muerte -confirmó el sacerdote-. Tiene que morir. Cuanto antes mueran los malvados que han hecho sufrir al Gran Gusano, antes se cumplirá su promesa, y el mundo resucitará y pertenecerá a los buenos.

-¡Entonces, papá tiene que morir!

-¡Bravo! -El viejo le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza al niño-. Y ahora vete, y sigue jugando con tío Vartan y con los otros niños. ¡Pero ten cuidado cuando estés a oscuras, no vayas a caerte! Acompáñale, Dron, yo me quedaré aquí un rato. Vuelve dentro de media hora con los otros, y traed los sacos, vamos a prepararlos.

La luz se apagó. Los pies que el bárbaro arrastraba por el suelo y el ligero correteo infantil se volvieron enseguida inaudibles. Entonces el sacerdote carraspeó y dijo:

-Querría hablar contigo un rato, si no tienes ningún inconveniente. Normalmente no hacemos prisioneros. Sólo los niños, porque los nuestros nacen débiles y enfermos. A los adultos suelen traerlos ya paralizados. A mí me gustaría hablar con ellos, de todos modos, y ellos mismos no tendrían ningún inconveniente, pero, por desgracia, se los comen antes.

-Pero usted les explica que está mal comerse a otros hombres -le dijo Artyom-. Que el Gusano se pone a llorar y todo eso.

-Bueno, cómo te lo diría yo… les imparto esas enseñanzas para el futuro. Vosotros, por supuesto, no viviréis ese momento, y yo tampoco. Pero estamos sentando las bases para la civilización del futuro, que vivirá en paz con la naturaleza. Para ellos, el canibalismo es un mal necesario. ¿Lo entiendes?, sin proteínas animales no aguantaríamos mucho tiempo. Pero la transmisión de esta doctrina continuará, y, tan pronto como ya no necesiten matar y devorar a sus semejantes, dejarán de hacerlo. Y el Gran Gusano se hará presente en su recuerdo. Cuánto me duele no poder llegar a vivir esos días de gloria… -El viejo se rió de nuevo de aquel modo tan desagradable.

-¿Sabe usted?, he vivido ya muchas cosas en el Metro. En una estación excavaban para llegar a la puerta del infierno, en otra decían que el último combate entre el Bien y el Mal ya había comenzado y que los supervivientes irían al reino de Dios. Después de todo esto, esa historia del Gusano no parece muy convincente. ¿Usted se lo cree de verdad?

El viejo frunció los labios.

-¿Qué te importa que yo, o los otros sacerdotes, creamos o no en ellos? De todos modos, te quedan un par de horas de vida. Te voy a contar una cosa. La mayor sinceridad es la que uno se puede permitir con el que enseguida se irá a la tumba con todos sus secretos… Lo que yo crea no importa. Lo que sí importa es lo que crean los hombres. No es fácil creer en un dios que uno mismo ha creado… -El sacerdote reflexionó brevemente, y luego prosiguió-: ¿Cómo te lo podría explicar? En mis tiempos, estudié filosofía y psicología. Aunque me imagino que a duras penas entenderás esos términos. Uno de mis profesores enseñaba psicología cognitiva. Era un hombre extremadamente inteligente. Sabía analizar los procesos mentales hasta sus más nimios detalles. Su curso era interesantísimo. Como todo el mundo a esa edad, yo me preguntaba si Dios existe. Leí libros diversos, me quedé a veces hasta la madrugada en la cocina, discutí sobre el tema… sí, lo habitual. Yo me decantaba más bien por creer que no existía. Y por algún motivo estaba convencido de que tan sólo ese profesor, un gran conocedor del alma humana, podría darme una respuesta exacta a la pregunta. Así que me presenté en su despacho para hablar de una exposición oral, y aproveché para preguntarle, como de pasada: «¿Qué opina usted, Iván Mikhalich? ¿Dios existe?» Y su respuesta me sorprendió mucho: «Yo -dijo- no me planteo en absoluto esa pregunta. Procedo de una familia de creyentes y me he acostumbrado a la idea de que Dios existe. No quiero analizar esa creencia desde un punto de vista psicológico. Para mí, no se trata tanto de una cuestión de saber fundamental, como de conducta diaria. Mi creencia no consiste en estar inequívocamente convencido de la existencia de un poder superior, sino en cumplir sus mandamientos, rezar antes de acostarme e ir a la iglesia. Con eso me siento mejor y estoy más sereno. Es así».

El viejo calló.

Al cabo de un minuto, Artyom exclamó:

-No es cuestión de ningún «y». El que yo crea o no en el Gran Gusano no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero los mandamientos formulados por los labios de un dios perduran a lo largo de los siglos. No se necesita mucho. Basta con inventarse un dios y predicarlo. Proclamar la palabra que es de justicia. Y, créeme, el Gran Gusano no es peor que otros dioses, y sobrevivirá a muchos de ellos.

Artyom cerró los ojos. Ni Dron, ni el líder de aquella extraña tribu, ni una criatura tan rara como Vartan habían dudado en ningún momento de la existencia del Gran Gusano. Para ellos se trataba de algo ya dado, de la única explicación de lo que veían en torno a sí, de la única orientación que guiaba sus actos, de la única medida para el Bien y el Mal. ¿En qué podía creer, si no, un hombre que en su vida entera no había visto nada más que la red de metro?

Pero había algo en el mito del Gran Gusano que Artyom no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Por qué habla usted contra las máquinas? Electricidad, luz, armas de fuego… ¿cómo va a poder sobrevivir su pueblo sin nada de eso?

-¿Que qué tienen de malo las máquinas? -La amabilidad y la paciencia que el viejo había afectado hasta entonces desaparecieron de su voz-. ¿Acaso pretendes hacerme prédicas sobre la utilidad de las máquinas en la última hora de tu vida? ¡Mira en torno a ti! Habría que estar ciego para no ver que la humanidad le debe su ruina a una única circunstancia: haber confiado demasiado en las máquinas. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar sobre el significado de la tecnología, aquí, en mi estación? ¡Chusma!

Artyom no había pensado que aquella pregunta, relativamente inofensiva, pudiera desatar una reacción semejante en el viejo. Como no sabía qué responderle, calló.

El sacerdote, oculto en la penumbra, respiraba pesadamente y profería maldiciones incomprensibles. Pero trató de apaciguarse. Al cabo de unos minutos logró recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y dijo:

-Ya he perdido la costumbre de hablar con no creyentes. Simplemente estaba matando el tiempo contigo. ¿Por qué tardan tanto los jóvenes? Tendrían que haber llegado ya con los sacos…

-¿Qué sacos?

-Os van a preparar. Antes, cuando hablaba de tortura, no me he expresado bien. El Gran Gusano está en contra de toda crueldad gratuita. ¿Para qué torturar, si el cautivo ha contestado ya a todas las preguntas? Me refería a otra cosa. Cuando mis colegas y yo comprendimos que el fenómeno del canibalismo se había instalado en este lugar, y que no podríamos hacer nada contra él, decidimos que por lo menos cuidaríamos los aspectos culinarios de la cuestión. Y entonces nos acordamos de cómo preparaban la carne de perro en Corea: se metía vivo al animal dentro de un saco y se le golpeaba hasta matarlo. Así, la calidad de la carne mejora. Se vuelve suave y tierna. Lo que unos llamarían hematoma múltiple, otros lo consideran un delicioso escalope. No os lo toméis a mal, por favor. He valorado la posibilidad de matar primero y golpear después, pero, por desgracia, las hemorragias internas son un elemento indispensable del proceso. La receta es la receta. -El viejo encendió el mechero para ver qué efecto habían producido sus palabras. Luego se volvió-. Pero lo cierto es que el proceso se hace muy largo. Espero que no…

Un terrorífico chillido lo interrumpió a media frase. Artyom oyó gritos, carreras, niños que lloraban, y un siniestro silbido. Había ocurrido algo afuera. El sacerdote escuchó, nervioso, y luego apagó la llama y se quedó inmóvil.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unas pesadas botas pisaron con fuerza el umbral, y una voz profunda gritó:

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Sí! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Artyom y Antón! -gritó el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas. Esperaba que el viejo no tuviera a mano ninguna cerbatana con dardos envenenados.

-¡Están aquí! -gritó alguien- ¡Cubridnos a mí y al crío!

Una luz refulgente entró por la puerta. El sacerdote corrió hacia la salida, pero alguien le cerró el paso y lo derribó de un puñetazo en el cuello. El viejo chilló con fuerza, pero se quedó tendido en el suelo.

-¡La puerta! ¡Controla la puerta!

Se oyó un estruendo, se desprendió cal del techo, y Artyom cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a dos hombres en el cuarto. Tenían un aspecto nada común. Nunca había visto un atuendo como aquél.

Vestían chalecos antibalas largos y pesados sobre unos uniformes negros muy ceñidos, y empuñaban unas inusuales armas automáticas cortas con mira láser y silenciador. El muchacho aún se extrañó más al ver que llevaban enormes cascos con visera, semejantes a los que empleaban las fuerzas especiales de asalto de la Hansa, y gruesos escudos de metal con rendijas para permitir la visión. Artyom no comprendía qué función podían tener. Uno de los hombres llevaba también un lanzallamas portátil sobre los hombros.

Primero exploraron la habitación con linternas largas, de alto rendimiento, que de lejos habrían podido parecer bastones, y luego uno de ellos preguntó:

-¿Están ahí?

-Sí -confirmó el otro.

El primero examinó brevemente el cerrojo de la jaula, retrocedió, tomó carrerilla y arreó una patada en la reja. Las herrumbrosas bisagras cedieron, y la puerta se salió ruidosamente de su quicio a medio paso de donde yacía Artyom. Uno de los dos hombres se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la visera. Por fin estaba todo claro: se trataba de Melnik. El Stalker le echó una rápida ojeada a Artyom. Luego sacó un cuchillo de hoja ancha, dentada, y cortó los alambres que sujetaban al muchacho por los brazos y las piernas. Finalmente, liberó a Antón de la misma manera.

-Sigues vivo -constató, satisfecho-. ¿Puedes andar?

Artyom asintió… pero no logró levantarse. Sus miembros entumecidos no le obedecían.

Otros hombres habían entrado corriendo en la habitación. Dos de estos se apostaron al instante en la puerta. El destacamento constaba de un total de ocho soldados. Todos ellos iban vestidos y equipados casi igual que Melnik. Algunos llevaban, además, largos abrigos de cuero, semejantes a los de Hunter. Había uno que sostenía a un niño bajo el brazo y lo protegía con su escudo. Una vez allí lo dejó en el suelo.

El crío entró corriendo en la celda y se inclinó sobre Antón.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡He mentido a propósito y he hecho como si estuviera a favor de ellos! ¡De verdad! ¡Le he dicho a este señor dónde estabas! ¡Perdóname, papá! ¡Papá, dime algo! -Oleg estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Antón miraba al techo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Artyom tenía miedo de que el segundo dardo paralizante que le habían clavado en un solo día hubiera sido el último para el comandante de la guardia, pero Melnik le palpó el cuello con el dedo índice, y, al cabo de unos segundos, anunció:

-No es nada. Está vivo. ¡Preparad las andas!

Mientras Artyom le comentaba los efectos del dardo, dos de los soldados extendieron unas andas de tela y colocaron a Antón sobre estas.

Entonces, el viejo empezó a agitarse y a murmurar algo.

-¿Quién es ese? -preguntó Melnik. Tras escuchar la respuesta de Artyom, dijo-: Nos lo llevaremos como escudo humano. ¿Cuál es la situación?

-Todo está tranquilo -dijo uno de los soldados que estaban a la puerta.

-Nos retiraremos por el túnel por el que hemos venido -anunció el Stalker-. Tenemos que regresar a la base con el herido e interrogar al rehén. ¡Tú, toma! -le arrojó un Kalashnikov a Artyom-. Si no encontramos ningún obstáculo, no tendrás que utilizarlo. Como no llevas ninguna protección, te cubriremos. ¡Encárgate del pequeño!

Artyom asintió y tomó de la mano a Oleg. Le fue difícil separarlo de las andas donde llevaban a su padre.

-¡En formación de tortuga! -ordenó Melnik.

Al instante, los soldados trazaron un óvalo con los escudos vueltos hacia fuera. Tan sólo los cascos sobresalían. Cuatro de ellos sostenían a Antón con las manos que tenían libres. Artyom y el niño se encontraban dentro de la formación, protegidos por los escudos. Habían amordazado al viejo y le habían atado las manos a la espalda. Lo llevaban al frente de la formación. Al principio, el viejo trató de liberarse, pero, después de unos cuantos golpes que le arrearon con fuerza, desistió, y anduvo malhumorado, mirando al suelo.

Los dos soldados que iban en primera línea hacían de ojos de la «tortuga». Llevaban unos aparatos de visión nocturna incorporados en los cascos, para no tener las manos ocupadas.

En respuesta a una orden, se agacharon, hasta que los escudos les cubrieron las piernas. Luego, avanzaron a gran velocidad.

Artyom, encajonado entre los soldados, llevaba de la mano a Oleg, que apenas si podía seguirles el paso. Él mismo no veía nada. No sabía qué era lo que había más adelante. Lo adivinaba tan sólo, gracias a las breves indicaciones que circulaban entre los hombres.

-Tres a la derecha… Mujeres, un niño.

-¡Izquierda! ¡En arco, en arco! ¡Atención! ¡Ataque enemigo! -Varios dardos rebotaron contra uno de los escudos de metal.

-¡Eliminar! -a modo de respuesta, retumbó la sorda ráfaga de uno de los fusiles de asalto.

-Uno… dos… ¡más allá, más allá!

-¡Detrás! ¡Lomov! -Nuevos disparos.

-Eh, ¿adónde pensáis ir? ¡Por ahí no podremos!

-¡Adelante, he dicho! ¡Sujetad bien al rehén!

-Maldita sea, casi en el ojo…

-¡Alto! ¡Todos quietos!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto está bloqueado. Debe de haber unos cuarenta hombres. Y barricadas.

-¿Muy lejos de aquí?

-A unos veinte metros. No disparan.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Nos vienen por el flanco!

-¿Cómo han podido levantar las barricadas con tanta rapidez?

Entonces les cayó encima una verdadera lluvia de dardos. En respuesta a una señal, se pusieron todos de rodillas, para quedar totalmente ocultos detrás de los escudos. Artyom cubrió al niño con su propio cuerpo. Los cuatro soldados que llevaban a Antón lo dejaron en el suelo. Así tendrían doble defensa.

-¡No respondáis! ¡No respondáis! Esperamos…

-Le han dado a mi bota.

-Preparad la iluminación… a la de tres, linternas y fuego. Quien tenga visión nocturna, que elija ahora a su blanco… uno…

-Aguantan en sus puestos…

-¡…dos…tres!

Al instante se encendieron varias linternas de gran potencia, y los fusiles empezaron a traquetear. Más adelante se oyeron los chillidos y sollozos de los heridos de muerte. Entonces, los disparos se interumpieron de pronto. Artyom escuchaba.

-Mirad, ese de ahí, con una bandera blanca… ¿ahora se rinden?

-¡Alto el fuego! Vamos a negociar. ¡Poned delante al rehén!

-Eh, tú, haragán, ¿qué pasa…? Ya lo tengo, no os preocupéis. Camina muy rápido para su edad.

-¡Tenemos a vuestro sacerdote! ¡Dejadnos marchar! -gritó Melnik-. ¡Dejadnos regresar al túnel! Os lo repito: ¡dejadnos marchar!

-¿Qué hacen ahora? ¿Qué hacen?

-No reaccionan.

-¿Nos están entendiendo?

-Iluminadlos un poco mejor.

-Vamos a ver…

Entonces se interrumpieron todas las conversaciones. Pareció que los hombres de Melnik se encerraran en un reflexivo silencio. Primero callaron los que se encontraban al frente, y luego el resto. Se hizo un silencio tenso, de mal agüero.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el intranquilo Artyom.

Nadie le respondió. Los hombres no se movían. Artyom se dio cuenta de que el niño le sujetaba la mano con los dedos cubiertos de sudor por culpa de su propia agitación. Sintió un escalofrío.

-Percibo que está aquí… -susurró-. Les está mirando.

Y, al instante, Artyom oyó que Melnik decía:

-Soltad al rehén.

-Soltad al rehén -repitió un segundo soldado.

Artyom no lo resistió más. Asomó la cabeza por encima de los escudos y los cascos y miró lo que había más adelante. Allí, a diez pasos de ellos, en el lugar donde se cruzaban los rayos de luz de tres linternas, se encontraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, un hombre alto, encorvado, que sostenía un paño blanco con su mano huesuda. Desde aquella distancia era fácil reconocerle. Demasiado fácil. Era una de aquellas criaturas, igual que Vartan, que le había interrogado dos horas antes. Artyom se agachó una vez más detrás de los escudos y le quitó el seguro al arma.

Le pareció estar contemplando de nuevo cierta escena. Se acordó del libro Los mitos de la Grecia antigua, con un recuerdo que era a la vez siniestro y fascinante. Una de las leyendas hablaba de un monstruo en forma humana, cuya mirada había transformado en piedra a muchos guerreros valientes…

Artyom respiró hondo, se concentró en un punto, se prohibió mirar a la cara al hipnotizador, se levantó como un muelle por encima del muro de escudos y disparó. Después de la extraña y callada lucha que unos y otros habían sostenido con los fusiles provistos de silenciador y las cerbatanas, pareció que la ráfaga de su Kalashnikov fuera a hundir la bóveda de la estación.

Aun cuando estuviera convencido de que a tan poca distancia no podría fallar, ocurrió lo que más había temido: por medios inimaginables, la criatura se había adelantado a su movimiento, y, en el mismo momento en el que la cabeza de Artyom había emergido entre los escudos, la mirada del muchacho había sido presa de los ojos muertos de su antagonista. Había llegado a disparar la ráfaga, pero una mano insegura desvió el cañón hacia un lado. Había fallado casi por completo. Una única bala se había hundido en el hombro de su oponente. Este profirió un sonido espantoso, gutural, y, con imperceptible movimiento, desapareció en la oscuridad.

«Con esto habremos ganado unos segundos», pensó Artyom. Tan sólo unos segundos. Al asaltar la estación, la unidad de Melnik había contado con el factor sorpresa. Pero en aquel momento los bárbaros habían organizado ya la defensa, y habían enviado a sus demonios. La posibilidad de superar la barrera era prácticamente nula. Sólo les quedaba una posibilidad: buscar otra salida. Artyom se acordó de las palabras de su carcelero, que le había hablado de la existencia de túneles en aquella estación que no figuraban en los planos.

-¿Hay algún otro túnel? -le preguntó a Oleg.

-Allí, por aquel pasillo, se llega a otra estación igual que ésta, como una imagen en un espejo. -El niño señaló en aquella dirección-. Habíamos ido a jugar allí. También tiene túneles, pero nos han prohibido que entremos por ellos.

-¡Retirada! ¡Al pasillo! -gritó Artyom, en un intento de reproducir la voz de bajo de Melnik.

-¿Qué diablos…? -gritó de repente el Stalker. Era evidente que había vuelto en sí.

Artyom lo agarró por el hombro.

-Rápido, tienen a un hipnotizador. No podremos atravesar la barrera. ¡Pero al otro lado hay una salida distinta!

-Sí, es cierto, esta estación está duplicada… -Melnik se volvió hacia sus hombres-. ¡Nos vamos a retirar! ¡No perdáis de vista la barricada! ¡Todos atrás! ¡En marcha, en marcha!

Los demás se pusieron en movimiento muy lentamente, casi con renuencia. Melnik los bombardeó sin cesar con sus órdenes, hasta que hubieron cambiado de formación y empezaron a retirarse. Tenían que hacerlo antes de que nuevos dardos surgieran de la oscuridad. Se encontraban ya sobre la escalera que llevaba al corredor, cuando, de pronto, el soldado que cerraba la marcha dio un grito y se llevó la mano a la pantorrilla. Entonces, en cuestión de segundos, Artyom vio a la luz de la linterna que el herido caminaba con las piernas cada vez más rígidas, y luego que un terrible espasmo lo sacudía, que el cuerpo se le retorcía como cuando alguien retuerce un trapo para escurrirlo, y se desplomaba estrepitosamente. Los hombres se quedaron quietos. Dos de ellos, protegiéndose con sus escudos, volvieron atrás para recoger a su camarada. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde: el cadáver estaba lívido y le salía espuma por la boca. Artyom sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquello, y Melnik, evidentemente, también.

-Quítale el escudo, el casco y el arma -le ordenó este último a Artyom. Y gritó a los demás-: ¡Seguid adelante! ¡Seguid adelante!

El enorme casco estaba lleno de repugnantes espumarajos, y Artyom no consiguió sacarlo de la cabeza del muerto. Así, se contentó con el fusil de asalto y el escudo. Disparó una ráfaga tras de sí, con la esperanza de asustar a los asesinos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Luego ocupó el puesto del difunto al final de la formación, se protegió con el escudo y siguió a los demás.

Casi corrían. Uno de los soldados arrojó una bomba de humo, y, ocultándose en la niebla resultante, descendieron a las vías. De repente, otro de los miembros del grupo gritó y cayó al suelo. Disparó un par de ráfagas al azar. Al fin, se adueñó de él una extraña quietud. No volaron más dardos, aunque el ruido de pisadas y el tumulto de voces sólo podían significar que los bárbaros les pisaban los talones. Artyom hizo acopio de valor y echó una ojeada.

Los hombres de Melnik se hallaban a unos diez metros de la entrada del túnel. Los primeros soldados habían entrado ya. Dos de ellos daban vueltas e iluminaban los alrededores con las linternas, para cubrir a los demás. Pero no era necesario: no parecía que los bárbaros quisieran seguirlos por allí. Les rodearon en formación de semicírculo, con las cerbatanas apuntando hacia el suelo, se protegieron con las manos de los cegadores rayos de las linternas, y aguardaron.

-¡Enemigos del Gran Gusano, escuchar! -De entre la muchedumbre emergió el barbudo cabecilla que había dirigido el interrogatorio-. Enemigos entran en galerías sagradas del Gran Gusano. Los hombres buenos no seguirán. Ir allí prohibido. Gran peligro. Muerte. Condenación. ¡Enemigos soltar a viejo sacerdote y marcharse!

-No lo soltéis. No escuchéis a ése -ordenó al instante Melnik-. Prosigamos con la retirada.

Siguieron adelante con gran precaución. Artyom y los otros dos soldados que se hallaban al final de la formación caminaban de espaldas y no perdían de vista la estación. Al principio no les siguió nadie. Pero les llegaban a los oídos algunas voces. Alguien estaba discutiendo, primero en voz baja, pero luego oyeron un grito:

-¡Dron no puede! ¡Dron tiene que ir! ¡Con el Maestro!

-¡Prohibido ir! ¡Quedarte!

Entonces, de pronto, una silueta oscura emergió de las tinieblas, y apareció a la luz de sus linternas a tal velocidad que los otros apenas si pudieron verla bien. Detrás de ésta aparecieron más.

Uno de los soldados trató, en vano, de contener a los bárbaros, y finalmente gritó una advertencia:

-¡Al suelo! ¡Granada!

Artyom se arrojó sobre las traviesas, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y abrió la boca, como le había enseñado su padre adoptivo. Un inimaginable trueno retumbó en sus oídos, y una abrumadora onda de choque lo aplastó contra el suelo. Así, no puedo moverse durante unos minutos. Algo le zumbaba dentro de la cabeza. Manchas de colores bailaban ante sus ojos. Los primeros sonidos que distinguió fueron unas palabras torpes, que se repetían una y otra vez:

-¡No, no, no disparar, no disparar, no disparar, Dron sin armas, no disparar!

Artyom levantó la cabeza y miró en torno a sí. A la luz de las linternas vio con los brazos en alto al bárbaro que les había vigilado cuando los metieron en la jaula. Dos soldados lo tenían controlado, y aguardaban nuevas órdenes. Los otros se estaban levantando y se sacudían el cuerpo. El polvo resultante de las explosiones estaba por todas partes, y desde el trecho de túnel que conducía hasta la estación emergía un humo asfixiante.

Alguien preguntó:

-Cómo… ¿se ha hundido por completo?

-Por unas pocas granadas… yo ya te lo decía: el Metro se aguanta con mierda de mosca.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos hemos librado de ellos. Hasta que hayan apartado todas las piedras…

-Atad al bárbaro y llevémonoslo -ordenó Melnik, que se había acercado a ellos-. Seguiremos hasta más allá. El tiempo se nos acaba. Quién sabe cuándo volverán en sí.

No descansaron hasta una hora más tarde. En su camino encontraron varias bifurcaciones, y el Stalker, que iba en cabeza, decidía en cada caso cuál era el ramal por el que seguirían adelante. En cierto lugar, hallaron unas enormes bisagras de hierro en la pared, que en otro tiempo habían sostenido una gigantesca puerta. Al lado de éstas se hallaban las ruinas de una compuerta hermética. Pero no descubrieron nada interesante. El túnel estaba oscuro, vacío y carente de vida.

Avanzaban con lentitud, porque el viejo cautivo apenas si se sostenía sobre las piernas. En varias ocasiones tropezó y se cayó. Dron también caminaba con mucha dificultad, y no pasaba de mascullar algo sobre prohibiciones y maldiciones, hasta que por fin le pusieron una mordaza.

Melnik, por fin, autorizó una pausa, y envió a dos hombres con aparatos de visión nocturna a montar guardia, cada uno de ellos en una dirección distinta, a cincuenta metros del grupo principal. En ese momento, el sacerdote, exhausto, cayó al suelo. El bárbaro amordazado hacía unos ruidos tan molestos que, al fin, sus vigilantes lo llevaron al lado del viejo. Dron se puso de rodillas al lado del sacerdote y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con las manos atadas.

El pequeño Oleg corrió hacia las andas sobre las que llevaban a su padre y se puso a llorar. La parálisis de Antón se había suavizado, pero de todos modos aún se veía impotente, como después de recibir el primer dardo.

Entretanto, Artyom le había hecho una señal a Melnik para que hablaran aparte de los demás, y le preguntó, casi por curiosidad:

-¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? Yo estaba convencido de que íbamos a morir. Se disponían a devorarnos.

-No necesitamos mucho tiempo para encontraros. Habíais dejado la dresina bajo la compuerta. Antón no regresó a la hora del té, y los guardias dieron con ella en media hora. No se atrevieron a entrar solos, sino que dejaron a un centinela e informaron al director. Yo llegué a la estación poco después de que tú desaparecieras. Tuve que esperar la llegada de refuerzos desde nuestra base en la Smolenskaya. Nos apresuramos a venir, pero todo requiere su tiempo, y entretanto teníamos que armarnos… en cualquier caso, mientras me hallaba en la Mayakovskaya comprendí por primera vez lo que está ocurriendo. Allí también hay un túnel lateral cegado. Tretyak y yo nos separamos para buscar el acceso a la D-6. Debían de haber pasado como mucho tres minutos desde que nos separamos, cuando le grité algo. Pero no me respondió. La distancia entre los dos no podía ser de más de cincuenta metros. Volví sobre mis pasos, y lo encontré con el cuerpo lívido e hinchado, y los labios llenos de esa porquería. Por supuesto, lo más urgente ya no era seguir buscando. Lo agarré por las piernas y lo arrastré hasta la estación. Durante el camino me acordé de la historia que contaba Arkady Semyonovich sobre el centinela envenenado. Iluminé a Tretyak, y, como suponía, tenía un dardo clavado en la pierna. Quedó claro que un asunto estaba conectado con el otro. Entonces, te mandé enseguida un mensajero, para que me esperaras. Pero, cuando regresé, ya te habías marchado.

-¿Esos bárbaros se encuentran también en la Mayakovskaya? -preguntó Artyom, pasmado-. ¿Cómo pueden ir hasta allí desde la Park Pobedy?

-Eso es lo que quería explicarte. -El Stalker se quitó el casco y lo dejó en el suelo-. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no hemos venido tan sólo por ti, sino para informarnos. Pienso que aquí tiene que haber también un acceso al Metro-2, por el que tus devoradores de hombres llegaron hasta la Mayakovskaya. La situación en la que se encuentran allí es la misma: los niños desaparecen de noche. El diablo sabrá por cuántos lugares se pasean esos sujetos sin que nosotros tengamos ni la más remota idea.

-Eso significa… quiere usted decir… -la misma idea le pareció a Artyom tan increíble que al principio no se atrevió a formularla en voz alta-. ¿Usted cree que la entrada al Metro-2 se encuentra por aquí?

¿Acaso la puerta de la D-6, la enigmática sombra del Metro, podía encontrarse cerca de ellos? Artyom se acordó de todos los rumores, cuentos, leyendas y teorías que circulaban en torno al Metro-2. Aunque sólo fuera la historia de los Observadores Invisibles que le habían contado los dos tíos raros de la Polyanka… miraba sin cesar en todas las direcciones, con la esperanza de ver lo invisible.

-Te voy a decir otra cosa. -El Stalker le guiñó un ojo-. Creo que ya estamos dentro.

¡Eso sí que era totalmente imposible! Artyom le tomó prestada la linterna a uno de los soldados y se puso a examinar las paredes del túnel. Se fijó en que los demás le miraban con asombro, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debía de parecerles, pero no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa. ¿Vías de oro? ¿Hombres que vivían como antes, en la abundancia que Artyom solo conocía por los cuentos, sin noticia de los terrores habituales en la vida de los seres humanos de su tiempo? ¿Dioses? Recorrió de un extremo a otro el trecho que se encontraba entre los dos centinelas, pero no descubrió nada extraordinario, y volvió con Melnik. El Stalker estaba hablando con el hombre que vigilaba a los dos cautivos. Éste le preguntó prosaicamente:

-¿Qué hacemos con los rehenes? ¿Los liquidamos?

-Antes hablaremos con ellos -le respondió el Stalker. Se inclinó y le quitó la mordaza primero al viejo, y luego al segundo prisionero.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! -se lamentó al instante el bárbaro-. ¡Dron está contigo! Dron rompe la prohibición. Va por galerías sagradas. ¡Listo para morir a manos de los enemigos del Gran Gusano, por ir contigo hasta el final!

-¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Qué dice de un gusano? ¿Y esas galerías sagradas? -preguntó Melnik.

El viejo callaba. Dron, en cambio, miró angustiado al hombre que lo vigilaba, y dijo precipitadamente:

-Galerías sagradas del Gran Gusano prohibidas a los hombres buenos. El Gran Gusano puede aparecer el hombre puede ver. ¡Ver lo prohibido! ¡Solo los sacerdotes! Dron tiene miedo, pero viene. Dron con el Maestro.

El Stalker arrugó la frente.

-¿Qué gusano es ése?

-Gran Gusano es creador de la vida. Hay más galerías sagradas. No puedes ir cada día. Hay días prohibidos. Hoy día prohibido. Si ves Gran Gusano, te vuelves ceniza. Si oyes, estás maldito, mueres pronto. Todos saben. Los más viejos dicen.

Melnik se volvió hacia Artyom.

-¿Todos los de esa estación están igual?

-No. Hable con el sacerdote.

-Dignísima Eminencia -le dijo Melnik al viejo en tono burlón-: me perdonará usted, no soy más que un soldado viejo, y, cómo se lo diría yo, no domino el lenguaje de los cultos. Pero en su reino se encuentra cierto lugar que nosotros estamos buscando. Allí se esconden, más concretamente… flechas de fuego… frutos de la ira… -Melnik miró inquisitivamente al rostro del viejo, para ver si este reaccionaba a sus metáforas, pero el sacerdote se empecinaba en callar. Artyom y los demás oyeron con sorpresa cómo el Stalker seguía buscando nuevas formulaciones-: Las cálidas lágrimas de los dioses… los rayos de Zeus…

-Déjese de payasadas -le interrumpió por fin el viejo con desprecio-. Es intolerable que pisotee lo metafísico con sus sucias botas de soldado.

Entonces, Melnik fue directo al grano.

-Misiles. La base de misiles se encuentra cerca de Moscú. Se puede llegar desde uno de los túneles de la Mayakovskaya. Sabe muy bien de qué le hablo. Tenemos que ir hasta allí con la máxima urgencia, y yo le recomiendo a usted que nos ayude.

-Misiles… -El sacerdote dijo la palabra pausadamente, como si hubiera tenido que habituarse a su sabor-. Misiles… usted debe de tener unos cincuenta años. Debe de acordarse. Los SS-18. En Occidente los llamaban «Satán». Este nombre fue el único momento de iluminación en una civilización humana que nació ciega. ¿Es que nunca tendrán suficiente? El mundo entero yace en ruinas, ¿y aún no han tenido suficiente?

-Escúcheme, Santidad -le interrumpió Melnik-, ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto. Le doy cinco minutos. -Se frotó la mano e hizo que crujieran los nudillos.

El viejo esbozó una mueca. No pareció que el uniforme de combate del Stalker, ni la amenaza apenas velada le impresionaran especialmente.

-¿Qué piensa hacer usted? ¿Torturarme? ¿Matarme? Hágalo, por favor, de todas maneras ya estoy viejo, y a nuestra fe le faltan mártires. ¡Máteme, igual que mataron ya a cientos de millones de hombres! ¡Ustedes destruyeron mi mundo! ¡Nuestro mundo! ¡Venga, tire del gatillo de su maquinita del infierno, igual que pulsaron los botones de cien mil artefactos portadores de muerte! -La voz débil y ronca del viejo estaba recobrando sus ecos metálicos. A pesar de sus desgreñados cabellos grises, sus manos atadas y su poca estatura, no parecía ya digno de lástima: una extraña fuerza irradiaba de su cuerpo, y cada nueva palabra que decía era más convincente y amenazadora que la anterior-. No hace falta que me estranguléis con vuestras manos, ni que presenciéis mi agonía. ¡Malditos seáis todos vosotros con vuestras máquinas! Habéis privado de todo valor a la vida y a la muerte. ¿Pensáis que estoy loco? ¡Vosotros sí que estáis locos, vosotros, vuestros padres y vuestros hijos! ¿Acaso no es una locura querer someter a la Tierra entera, uncir a la Naturaleza bajo el yugo, desollarla, hasta que sea presa de espasmos y los labios se le cubran de espumarajos? ¿Para luego pasar cuentas con ella, por odio contra vosotros mismos y contra vuestros semejantes? ¿Dónde estabais cuando el mundo se vino abajo? ¿Acaso no visteis cómo fue? ¿Habéis visto lo que yo vi? ¿Cómo primero se derritió el cielo, y luego lo cubrieron nubes de hierro? ¿Cómo los ríos y los mares empezaron a hervir, cómo las criaturas abrasadas escupían en la orilla, y luego se transformaban en gelatina helada? ¿Cómo el sol desapareció del horizonte para muchos años? ¿Cómo las casas se redujeron a polvo en unas pocas fracciones de segundo, y los hombres que vivían dentro de ellas se convirtieron en cenizas? ¿Oísteis cómo pedían auxilio? ¿Cómo morían por culpa de las epidemias y quedaban tullidos por culpa de la radiación? ¿Oísteis cómo os maldecían? ¡Miradle! -Señaló a Dron-. ¡Mirad bien a esas criaturas, sin brazos, sin ojos, o con seis dedos! ¡Incluso los que gracias a ello han conseguido nuevas habilidades os acusan!

El bárbaro había caído sobre sus rodillas y escuchaba con temor reverencial las palabras de su sacerdote. También Artyom sentía que en su interior crecía un sentimiento parejo. Incluso los soldados que vigilaban al viejo dieron un paso atrás. Tan sólo Melnik le miraba a los ojos, con la frente arrugada.

-¿Presenciasteis la muerte de vuestro mundo? -siguió diciendo el sacerdote-. ¿Comprendéis quién fue el culpable? ¿Quién sabe el nombre de los hombres que al pulsar un botón extinguieron la vida de cientos de millares de seres humanos? ¿Que transformaron bosques llenos de verdor en desiertos abrasados? ¿Qué habéis hecho con este mundo? ¿Con mi mundo? ¿Cómo osasteis haceros responsables de su aniquilación? ¡La Tierra no ha conocido jamás un mal tan grande como el de vuestra maldita civilización de las máquinas, una civilización que opuso mecanismos sin vida a la naturaleza! Esa civilización lo intentó todo por someter para siempre a la naturaleza, por devorarla y digerirla, pero quiso ir demasiado lejos y al fin se destruyó a sí misma. Vuestra civilización es un tumor canceroso, una gigantesca ameba que devora todo lo que haya de útil y sustancioso a su alrededor, y deja tras de sí residuos hediondos y ponzoñosos. ¡Y ahora queréis emplear de nuevo los misiles! ¡Queréis tener las armas más terribles que la civilización haya concebido! ¿Para qué? ¿Para llevar hasta el fin lo que vosotros mismos empezasteis? ¿Para extorsionar a los últimos supervivientes? ¿Para haceros con el poder? ¡Asesinos! ¡Os odio, os odio a todos vosotros! -Los gritos enloquecidos del viejo terminaron en un terrible ataque de tos. Nadie dijo nada hasta que por fin hubo recuperado el aliento y siguió chillando-: Pero vuestro tiempo se acaba… y, aunque yo mismo no vaya a verlo, vendrán otros después de vosotros, otros, que serán conscientes de los fatídicos peligros de la tecnología y vivirán sin ella. Sois criaturas degeneradas, no os queda mucho tiempo. Qué lástima que no pueda presenciar vuestra agonía. ¡Pero vuestros hijos, los que os hemos arrebatado, lo verán! El hombre se lamentará de haber aniquilado en su orgullo todo lo que le era valioso y amado. ¡Al cabo de centurias de engaños e ilusiones, el hombre aprenderá a diferenciar por fin entre el bien y el mal, entre la verdad y la mentira! Estamos criando a los que poblarán la Tierra después de vosotros. Y para que vuestra agonía no dure mucho tiempo, os clavaremos dentro de poco la daga de la misericordia en medio del corazón. En el corazón fláccido de vuestra civilización putrefacta… ¡El día se acerca!

Le escupió a Melnik a los pies.

El Stalker se tomó su tiempo para responderle. Contempló al sacerdote que temblaba pero de la ira. Luego cruzó ambos brazos delante del pecho y preguntó, atónito:

-¿Y por eso se ha inventado usted un gusano y unas cuantas historias sobre él? ¿Tan sólo para poder enseñarles a sus caníbales a odiar la tecnología y el progreso?

-¡Cállese! ¿Qué vais a saber vosotros sobre mi odio contra vuestra maldita, vuestra diabólica tecnología? ¿Qué vais a saber vosotros sobre los hombres, sobre sus esperanzas, sus metas, sus necesidades? ¡La humanidad necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo un dios como ése… un dios como el que hemos creado! Las viejas divinidades le permitieron al hombre que se precipitara en el abismo, y ellas mismas se derrumbaron. No tiene ningún sentido tratar de revivirlas. En vuestras palabras oigo ese diabólico sentido de superioridad, ese desprecio, ese orgullo que fueron los que llevaron al hombre hasta el borde del abismo. Sí, aunque el Gran Gusano no exista. Aunque lo hayamos inventado. ¡Pero, dentro de muy poco, vosotros mismos os convenceréis de que este dios subterráneo, inventado, es más poderoso que vuestro pueblo celeste, esos ídolos que saltaron de sus tronos y se rompieron en mil pedazos! ¿Os reís del Gran Gusano? ¡Reíos, pues! ¡Pero no seréis vosotros quienes os riáis al final!

-Ya basta. ¡Amordazadlo! -gritó Melnik- Y dejadlo durante un rato. Puede que luego todavía nos sea de utilidad.

Aun cuando el viejo se resistiera, y profiriese salvajes maldiciones, volvieron a meterle el trapo en la boca. Y, en esta ocasión, el bárbaro, al que todavía sujetaban dos de los soldados, no mostró ninguna piedad por su Maestro. Estuvo callado, de brazos caídos. Sus apagados ojos miraban al sacerdote.

-Maestro… -logró decir al final, con gran dificultad-. ¿Qué quiere decir: «el Gran Gusano no existe»?

El viejo no se dignó a mirarle.

-¿Qué significa: el Maestro ha inventado al Gran Gusano? -farfullaba Dron con voz sorda, y negaba con la cabeza.

El sacerdote no le respondió. A Artyom le dio la impresión de que el viejo había consumido todas sus energías vitales y su fuerza de voluntad en el curso de su monólogo. Tras derramar en abundancia el veneno de su odio, había caído en el más absoluto agotamiento.

-Maestro… Maestro… Gran Gusano existe… ¡tú mientes! ¿Por qué? Dices no verdad… confundir enemigos… existe… ¡existe! -Entonces, Dron empezó a proferir sordos y atroces aullidos.

Había tanta desesperación en aquella voz, medio aullante y medio llorosa, que Artyom sintió de pronto el deseo de acercarse a él y consolarlo. Pero se veía a las claras que el viejo, por su parte, se había despedido ya de la vida y había perdido todo interés por su pupilo.

-¡Existe! ¡Existe! ¡Nosotros hijos suyos! ¡Todos nosotros hijos suyos! ¡Existe, siempre existió, siempre existirá! Si el Gran Gusano no existe… estamos… totalmente solos…

Entonces le ocurrió algo pavoroso al bárbaro, que se había quedado sin ningún sostén. Cayó en trance, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si hubiese querido olvidar lo que acababa de oír, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la saliva que le brotaba incesantemente de los labios. Se clavó sus propias uñas en el cráneo rapado. Los guardias lo dejaron y se cayó al suelo, se cubrió los oídos, se golpeó la cabeza, se dejó llevar cada vez más por la ira, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a girar sin control de un lado para otro y sus chillidos resonaron por todo el túnel. Algunos de los hombres trataron de tranquilizarlo, pero sus leves pisotones y golpes lo apaciguaban, a lo sumo, durante unos segundos, y luego volvía a estallar.

Melnik lanzó una mirada de desprecio al frenético caníbal, desenfundó la Stechkin que colgaba de su cadera, apuntó a Dron y disparó.

Un ligero «plop» y el cuerpo del bárbaro que se retorcía en el suelo quedó inerte. El grito inarticulado, que no se había interrumpido en ningún momento, cesó, pero el eco reprodujo durante algunos segundos su último alarido, como para prolongar un poco la vida de Dron: «Iiihhhh…».

Y sólo entonces comprendió Artyom lo que el bárbaro había gritado poco antes de morir: «¡Solo!»

El Stalker enfundó de nuevo la pistola. Artyom no tuvo estómago para mirarle a los ojos. En cambio, contempló a Dron, que estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, y al sacerdote sentado no muy lejos de él. Este último no había reaccionado de ninguna manera ante la muerte de su pupilo. Al disparar Melnik, el viejo se había estremecido ligeramente, después había echado una ojeada al cadáver del bárbaro y había vuelto a girarse con indiferencia.

-Sigamos adelante -ordenó Melnik-. Con tanto tumulto habremos conseguido que media red de metro salga a perseguirnos.

Al instante, la unidad de combate formó de nuevo. A Artyom le tocó cerrar la marcha, y le entregaron una linterna potente, así como el chaleco antibalas de uno de los soldados que transportaban a Antón. Al cabo de un minuto se pusieron en marcha y siguieron adelante por el túnel.

De todos modos, Artyom no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para ocupar aquella posición. Movía las piernas con gran esfuerzo, tropezaba una y otra vez con las traviesas, contemplaba con impotencia a los soldados que le precedían. En todo momento resonaba dentro de él la queja final de Dron. Su desesperación, su decepción, su incapacidad para creer que el hombre estuviera solo en este mundo espantoso y lleno de tinieblas se le habían contagiado a Artyom. Por extraño que parezca, fue el grito de aquel bárbaro, preñado de impotente nostalgia por una divinidad fea e inventada, lo que le hizo empezar a comprender el cósmico sentimiento de soledad que alimentaba las creencias de los hombres.

Mientras caminaba por el túnel vacío y sin vida, sintió algo muy parecido. Si el Stalker tenía razón, y desde hacía más de una hora se encontraban en el interior del Metro-2, se revelaba al fin que aquella enigmática construcción no era más que una simple red de túneles de abastecimiento abandonada por sus anteriores propietarios, poblada tan sólo por caníbales discapacitados y sacerdotes fanáticos.

Los hombres empezaron a susurrar entre sí. Habían llegado a una estación vacía que no se asemejaba en nada a los demás. El andén corto, el techo bajo, las gruesas columnas de hormigón de acero y las paredes cubiertas de azulejos les persuadieron de que aquello no se había concebido para agradar a los ojos, sino que su único sentido había consistido en proteger lo mejor posible a quienes lo usaban.

Unas oscuras letras de bronce incrustadas en la pared formaban la incomprensible palabra SOVMIN[64]. En otro lugar se leía SEDE DEL GOBIERNO DE LA FR. Artyom sabía muy bien que en la red de metro no había ninguna estación con ese nombre, y eso sólo podía significar que se hallaban fuera de sus fronteras.

No parecía que Melnik quisiera detenerse allí durante mucho tiempo. Echó una rápida mirada, deliberó en voz baja con uno de sus soldados, y la unidad de combate siguió adelante.

Un sentimiento extraño y difícil de describir se había adueñado de Artyom. Como si su padre adoptivo le hubiera regalado en el día de su cumpleaños un paquete muy vistoso, en cuyo interior sólo hubiera habido papel de periódico. Los Observadores Invisibles morían ante sus ojos. Habían sido una fuerza amenazadora, sabia e incomprensible, y se transformaban en fantasmagóricas esculturas, esculturas que representaban mitos, y que por culpa de la humedad y del viento que soplaba siempre en los túneles se iban deshaciendo. El resto de supersticiones que había conocido a lo largo de su viaje estallaban también como otras tantas pompas de jabón… Se había revelado ante sus ojos uno de los mayores enigmas del Metro: había llegado a la D-6, el «mito dorado» de la red de metro, como alguien lo había llamado en cierta ocasión. Pero, en vez de alegría, sentía tan sólo una extraña amargura. Se daba cuenta de que la única maravilla que albergan ciertos secretos es que nadie ha logrado descifrar su verdad, y que existen preguntas cuya respuesta nadie debería conocer.

Sintió como una frialdad en la mejilla, en el lugar donde el aliento del túnel acariciaba el rastro de una lágrima. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, igual que lo había hecho el bárbaro muerto. Luego empezó a helarse, fuera por el gélido viento que arrastraba el olor de la humedad y la desolación, fuera porque la soledad y el vacío le habían llegado hasta lo más hondo. Por un instante creyó que todo lo que existía en el mundo había perdido todo su sentido: su misión, los intentos de los hombres por sobrevivir en un mundo transformado, y, sobre todo, la vida en todas sus formas. En todo ello no había nada, tan sólo el túnel vacío y oscuro del tiempo que sobrevivía a todo. Todo ser humano tenía que andar a tientas por ese túnel, desde la estación Nacimiento hasta la estación Muerte. Quien buscara la fe, buscaba corredores laterales en ese túnel. Pero lo único que existía eran esas dos estaciones, y el túnel se había construido tan sólo para unirlas…

Al volver en sí, Artyom se dio cuenta de que los demás se le habían adelantado varias docenas de pasos. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que le había hecho recobrar el sentido. Al mirar en todas direcciones, percibió un extraño ruido, cada vez más fuerte, que provenía de una puerta ligeramente abierta que se hallaba en el túnel. Un sordo murmullo. Seguramente aún no había empezado a oírse en el momento en el que los demás pasaron por delante de la puerta. Pero se había vuelto casi imposible no prestarle atención.

La unidad de combate debía de hallarse unos cien metros más adelante. Artyom reprimió el deseo de correr tras ellos, contuvo el aliento, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió e iluminó el interior con la linterna. Se encontró con un pasillo bastante largo y amplio, que terminaba en un negro rectángulo: una salida al otro extremo. De ahí provenía el murmullo que empezaba a sonar como el grito de un gigantesco animal.

Artyom no se atrevió a entrar en el corredor. Se quedó allí, como en trance, con los ojos clavados en el negro vacío que se hallaba al final, y escuchó… hasta que el grito sonó con mucha más fuerza, y a la luz de la linterna vio algo increíblemente grande que pasaba por detrás de la otra salida.

Artyom retrocedió, cerró la puerta de golpe y se marchó corriendo a reunirse con los demás.

18

EL PODER

Se habían dado cuenta ya de su ausencia, y se habían detenido. Un foco de luz recorría nerviosamente el túnel de un lado para otro, y, cuando por fin encontró a Artyom, este, por seguridad, levantó las manos y gritó:

-¡Soy yo! ¡No disparéis!

La luz se apagó. Artyom fue hacia ellos, dispuesto a soportar una buena bronca. Pero, cuando hubo llegado, Melnik se limitó a preguntarle:

-¿Has oído algo?

Artyom asintió, pero no les contó nada de lo que había visto. Quizá lo hubiera soñado. En los últimos tiempos, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que, en el Metro, un hombre no podía confiar siempre en sus sentidos.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Un tren en marcha? ¡Claro que no! Hacía décadas que el Metro no disponía de electricidad suficiente para desplazar un tren entero. Pero la segunda posibilidad era aún más increíble: los bárbaros contaban que aquel día no se podía acceder a las galerías sagradas del Gran Gusano. Decían que era un día prohibido… no se le ocurrió nada más. Para estar seguro, le preguntó al Stalker:

-Los trenes ya no funcionan, ¿verdad?

El otro lo miró de mal humor.

-¿Pero qué dices? Desde que se detuvieron, no han vuelto a funcionar. Durante estos años, los habitantes del Metro han ido desmontando sus piezas y se las han llevado por toda la red. ¿Te referías a esos ruidos? Creo que se trataba de aguas subterráneas. El río está muy cerca de aquí, hemos pasado por debajo. Da igual, al diablo con eso, ahora tenemos otros problemas. En primer lugar, hemos de averiguar dónde estamos.

Artyom no insistió. No quería que el Stalker le tomara por loco. Al fin y al cabo, la segunda hipótesis le habría sonado aún más absurda.

Ciertamente, el río no se encontraba muy lejos. En la oscura quietud del túnel se oía el desagradable sonido de las gotas de agua que caían desde el techo y el rumor de los negros arroyuelos que se formaban junto a las vías. Las paredes y la bóveda del túnel tenían como un brillo húmedo, estaban cubiertas de moho blanquecino. En algunos momentos tuvieron que vadear charcos. Artyom sabía que, en los túneles, había que tener miedo del agua, porque la humedad penetraba siempre por los lugares que el hombre había abandonado y olvidado. Si no había nadie que se encargara del mantenimiento del túnel y luchara contra las aguas, al final se abrían agujeros. Sukhoy le había hablado, incluso, de túneles y estaciones totalmente inundados. Sin embargo, éstas solían ser las más profundas, y se encontraban más bien en la periferia de la red de metro, por lo que el problema no solía afectar al conjunto de la línea. En todo caso, las pequeñas gotas que brillaban en las paredes le parecían a Artyom otras tantas perlas de sudor sobre la frente de un moribundo solitario.

Pero, a medida que avanzaban, el terreno volvía a estar seco. Los arroyuelos se agotaban, el moho desaparecía gradualmente, se hacía más fácil respirar. El túnel llevaba hacia abajo, y en los trechos posteriores estaba totalmente vacío. Artyom se acordó una vez más de las palabras de Bourbon: un túnel vacío era un gran peligro. Los demás también parecían presentirlo. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia, echaban miradas hacia atrás, y se volvían de nuevo a toda velocidad, para no tener que mirar a los ojos a Artyom, que iba el último.

En todo momento anduvieron en línea recta, y no prestaron atención a las ramificaciones cerradas con rejas de metal, ni a las gruesas puertas también metálicas, que aparentemente se cerraban con grandes ruedas manuales. No fue hasta entonces cuando Artyom se dio cuenta de las increíbles dimensiones del laberinto que había sido excavado a lo largo de varias generaciones bajo la ciudad. Estaba claro que el Metro era tan sólo una parte de una gigantesca telaraña subterránea, formada por incontables galerías y pasadizos.

Algunas de las puertas que hallaron en su camino estaban abiertas. El fulgor de sus linternas prestaba a las salas abandonadas y las literas herrumbrosas un instante de vida fantasmagórica, y se perdía luego por los intrincados corredores. En todas partes reinaba una tremenda desolación. Artyom buscaba en vano los rastros más imperceptibles de presencia humana. Aquella gigantesca obra llevaba mucho tiempo muerta y abandonada; si hubieran hallado el cadáver de un ser humano, Artyom habría tenido menos miedo del que sentía entonces.

La larga marcha parecía eterna. El viejo iba cada vez más despacio, era evidente que sus fuerzas se agotaban, y ni los empujones ni los insultos lograban que acelerara el paso. El grupo no hacía apenas pausas, la más larga duraba medio minuto: lo que necesitaban los hombres que transportaban las andas para cambiar de costado. El hijo de Antón demostraba una sorprendente valentía. Su fatiga también era visible, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez, sino que corría junto a los hombres, jadeante, pero sin rendirse.

De pronto, los soldados que iban en cabeza empezaron a hablar animadamente. Artyom miró entre sus anchas espaldas y comprendió lo que ocurría. Acababan de llegar a una nueva estación.

Era casi idéntica a la anterior: un techo bajo que reposaba sobre columnas gruesas como patas de elefante. Las paredes de granito estaban pintadas de color liso, al óleo, y no tenían ningún tipo de adorno. En esta ocasión, el andén era tan exageradamente amplio que no se alcanzaba a ver el otro lado. A primera vista, parecía que dos mil personas hubieran podido estar allí al mismo tiempo para esperar un tren. Pero tampoco en este caso descubrieron una sola alma humana, la herrumbre había dejado las vías de color negro, y las traviesas estaban podridas y cubiertas de moho. El nombre de la estación, escrito con molduras de bronce, sobresaltó a Artyom. Una vez más leyó las enigmáticas palabras: ESTADO MAYOR. Al instante se acordó de los militares de la Polis, y pensó en el siniestro fuego vagabundo que se encontraba en la pequeña plaza, frente al bombardeado edificio del Ministerio de Defensa.

Melnik levantó una mano. Al instante, la unidad de combate se detuvo.

-Conmigo, Ulman -Al mismo tiempo que daba esta breve orden, el Stalker subió al andén.

Un soldado alto como un oso que había estado caminando junto a él trepó también hasta la plataforma y le siguió. El débil y furtivo eco de sus pasos desapareció enseguida en el silencio que reinaba en la estación. Los otros miembros del grupo tomaron posiciones de combate y se apostaron para vigilar el túnel en ambas direcciones. Protegido por sus camaradas, Artyom contempló con más detenimiento aquel lugar.

Entonces, el niño le tiró de la manga.

-¿Papá se va a morir?

Artyom se volvió hacia él. Oleg le miraba con ojos suplicantes, y

Artyom advirtió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarle, y le acarició la cabeza.

Oleg sollozaba.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa por haber contado dónde había trabajado papá? ¿Le han hecho daño por eso? Papá me había dicho siempre que no se lo contara a nadie. Me había dicho que a la gente no le gustaban los hombres que habían estado en las Tropas de Misiles. Papá me había dicho que no había de qué avergonzarse, que no habían hecho nada malo, que las Tropas de Misiles tan sólo querían defender el país. Y que los otros estaban envidiosos.

Artyom tuvo la precaución de mirar al sacerdote. Estaba sentado en el suelo, agotado, miraba al vacío y no prestaba atención a lo que decían.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron los dos exploradores. La unidad de combate se reunió en torno al Stalker, y éste les informó de la situación.

-La estación está vacía, pero la utilizan. En algunas partes se encuentran representaciones del gusano ese. Y también había un plano pintado a mano sobre la pared. Si la información que proporcionaba era correcta, esta línea lleva hasta el Kremlin. Allí se encuentra la estación central, con conexiones con otras líneas. Una de ellas nos conducirá hasta la Mayakovskaya. Tenemos que ir hasta allí. No deberíamos encontrar nada por el camino. No nos meteremos por ninguno de los pasillos laterales. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los hombres se miraban entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada. Sin embargo, el viejo, al oír la palabra «Kremlin», salió de su apatía, preso del terror, y empezó a mover violentamente la cabeza y a gemir. Melnik se acercó a él y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-¡Allí no! ¡No! -murmuraba el sacerdote-. ¡No quiero ir al Kremlin! ¡Dejadme aquí!

-¿Cuál es el problema? -le preguntó el irritado Stalker.

El viejo se echó a temblar, y repitió, presa del horror:

-¡Al Kremlin no! ¡Nosotros nunca vamos allí! ¡Yo no quiero ir!

-Pues tanto mejor. Si no vais nunca allí, tendremos un problema menos. El túnel está vacío y limpio. Los pasillos laterales no me interesan. Creo que lo mejor será que tomemos el camino que pasa por el Kremlin.

Los soldados se pusieron a murmurar. Artyom se acordó de la maligna luz de las torres del Kremlin, y entendió que no fuera el sacerdote el único que tenía miedo de aquel lugar.

-¡Basta ya! -gritó Melnik para interrumpir el murmullo-. Sigamos adelante. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Para ellos, hoy es un día prohibido, por eso no hay nadie en el túnel. Pero quién sabe cuánto durará. ¡Poned- lo en pie!

-¡No! ¡Yo no voy allí! ¡No quiero! -chilló el viejo, totalmente fuera de sí. Cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a él, movió los dedos de manera casi imperceptible. Entonces, cuando los soldados le apuntaron con sus armas, se puso en pie con fingida obediencia. De súbito, sus manos atadas a la espalda se contrajeron convulsivamente, y chilló-: ¡Sí, caminad hasta el infierno! -Su carcajada triunfal se transformó, en unos segundos, en algo a medio camino entre grito y gorgoteo, su cuerpo fue presa de espasmos, y sobre sus labios aparecieron gruesos espumarajos. Los espasmos sacudieron los músculos de su rostro e hicieron que éste se transformara en una fea máscara, todavía más horrible porque las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban hacia arriba. Era la sonrisa más espantosa que Artyom hubiera visto jamás.

-Éste se ha despedido -les informó Melnik. Se acercó al cadáver del viejo y le dio la vuelta con la punta de la bota. El cuerpo rígido, casi como de piedra, cedió lentamente y giró hasta quedar de bruces en el suelo.

Al principio, Artyom pensó que el Stalker solo había querido ocultar el rostro del muerto, pero entonces comprendió el verdadero motivo de su acción: Melnik alumbró con la linterna las muñecas atadas del viejo. Con el puño derecho sostenía un dardo que él mismo se había clavado en el antebrazo izquierdo. Artyom no entendía cómo había logrado ocultar el dardo envenenado durante tanto tiempo, y por qué no lo había utilizado antes. Se apartó del cadáver y le tapó los ojos a Oleg.

Los hombres no se movían. Aun cuando Melnik les hubiera dado la orden de ponerse en marcha, parecía que hubieran echado raíces en tierra. El Stalker les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Estaba muy claro lo que tenían en la cabeza: ¿Qué les podía aguardar en el Kremlin, si el viejo había preferido suicidarse para no tener que ir hasta allí?

Pero no tenían tiempo para discutir. Melnik se acercó a las andas donde se encontraba Antón, que exhalaba leves gemidos, se agachó y sujetó uno de los agarres.

-¡Ulman! -gritó.

El explorador de anchos hombros titubeó brevemente, y luego ocupó su puesto al lado de Melnik. Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Artyom se acercó también a las andas. Finalmente, se les añadió un cuarto. Sin malgastar palabras, el Stalker se incorporó, y empezaron a caminar. Los demás les siguieron, y la unidad de combate avanzó de nuevo en formación.

-No queda mucho -dijo Melnik en voz baja-. Unos doscientos metros. Lo más importante es que encontremos el paso que nos lleve a la siguiente línea. Desde allí podremos ir hasta la Mayakovskaya, y luego ya veremos. Tretyak ha muerto. Tendremos que pensar en lo que haremos. Ahora no tenemos otro camino que éste.

Al oír estas palabras, Artyom sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior. El muchacho tenía que pensar en su propio camino. Por ello, al principio no prestó mucha atención a las otras palabras de Melnik. Pero luego, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho, y le susurró:

-Antón… el herido… había estado con las Tropas de Misiles. ¡Él también sabrá cómo manejarlos! Todavía nos queda una posibilidad.

Melnik volvió la cabeza y miró, incrédulo, al comandante del turno de guardia, que yacía sobre las andas y, visiblemente, se encontraba cada vez peor. La parálisis había estado disminuyendo desde hacía rato, pero tenía fiebre. Sus gemidos se interrumpían repetidamente con medias frases, luego con órdenes incomprensibles pero airadas, con súplicas desesperadas, lloriqueos y murmullos. Cuanto más se acercaban al Kremlin, más fuertes se oían sus gritos, y más violentamente se agitaba sobre las andas.

-¡He dicho! ¡Que ninguna discusión! -gritaba en sueños a sus cantaradas-. ¡Ya vienen… cuerpo a tierra! Cobardes… pero qué… ¿qué ha sucedido con los otros? ¡Nadie puede hacer eso, nadie!

Antón tenía la frente húmeda, y Oleg, que caminaba al lado de las andas, aprovechaba todas las pausas -mientras los hombres cambiaban de posiciones- para limpiarle la cara con un paño. Melnik le iluminó con la linterna: vieron que Antón apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, que movía las pupilas de un lado para otro. Cerraba los puños con fuerza, y su cuerpo se movía, ora hacia un lado, ora hacia el otro. Las correas de lona impedían que se cayera, pero cada vez era más difícil transportarle.

Al cabo de otros cincuenta metros, Melnik levantó la mano, y el grupo entero se detuvo. Iluminó un signo pintado toscamente en el suelo: la ya conocida línea-serpiente, que chocaba con la cabeza contra una gruesa línea roja. Ulman emitió un débil silbido, y uno de los que iban atrás bromeó, nervioso:

-Cuando está la luz roja no se puede pasar.

-Esa norma se aplica a los gusanos, pero no a nosotros -dijo secamente Melnik-. ¡Adelante!

Siguieron avanzando más lentamente todavía. El Stalker se había puesto el aparato de visión nocturna e iba en cabeza. Pero no habían aminorado la marcha tan sólo por precaución. Desde la estación Estado Mayor, el túnel descendía, con una pendiente cada vez más pronunciada, y, aun cuando estuviera totalmente vacío, se arrastraba hasta ellos, desde el Kremlin, el invisible, pero igualmente perceptible soplo de una extraña presencia. Envolvía a los hombres, y estos, al fin, se convencieron de que allí, en las negras, impenetrables profundidades, se ocultaba algo inexplicable, gigantesco, malvado.

Esta sensación no podía compararse con las otras que Artyom ya conocía: ni con el oscuro torbellino que le había perseguido en la Sukharevskaya, ni con las voces de los tubos, ni con el temor supersticioso que inspiraban los túneles que iban a la Park Pobedy. Sentía cada vez con mayor fuerza que, en esta ocasión, había algo que verdaderamente subyacía a su inquietud, algo que no tenía alma, pero que, sin embargo, vivía.

Contempló al robusto soldado que caminaba al otro lado de las andas. El Stalker lo había llamado Ulman. Sintió la irreprimible necesidad de hablar con alguien, sobre lo que fuera. Lo importante era oír de nuevo una voz humana. De repente, se le ocurrió una pregunta, que ya le había preocupado en otra ocasión.

-¿Por qué brillan las estrellas del Kremlin?

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que brillan? -le replicó Ulman, sorprendido-. Eso no es cierto. Lo que ocurre con el Kremlin es lo siguiente: al mirar hacia él, cada uno ve lo que quiere ver. Hay quien dice que el Kremlin dejó de existir hace tiempo, y que todo el mundo se imagina que lo está viendo. Porque tienen la esperanza de que su santo de los santos esté intacto.

-¿Pero qué le pasó exactamente?

-Eso no lo sabe nadie, con la posible excepción de tus caníbales. Yo todavía soy joven. En aquella época tenía unos diez años. Pero los que participaron en la guerra dicen que el enemigo no quiso destruir el Kremlin, y por ello emplearon allí un arma secreta. Un arma biológica. Al comienzo de la guerra. Los nuestros no la descubrieron, no dieron la alarma, y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde, porque lo que se había desarrollado allí lo devoraba todo, y atrajo incluso a los hombres que se hallaban en su entorno. Hoy día aún vive tras los muros del Kremlin, y está floreciente.

Artyom recordó las estrellas de las torres del Kremlin. Recordó su luz ultraterrena.

-¿Y cómo., cómo atrae a los hombres?

-¿Sabes?, antiguamente existía un insecto que se llamaba hormiga león. Excavaba como pequeños embudos en la tierra, se ponía en el fondo y abría las fauces. Cuando una hormiga pasaba por arriba y pisaba accidentalmente los bordes del hoyo, era su fin. La estación final. La hormiga león se movía un poco, la arena de los bordes caía hacia abajo y con ella la hormiga, directa hacia sus fauces. Con el Kremlin ocurre algo parecido. Basta con pisar el borde del abismo… y el abismo te engulle. -Ulman sonrió.

-¿Y por qué los hombres van hacia allí por sí mismos?

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? Hipnosis, seguramente… acuérdate de tus brujos comecerebros. De cómo nos han paralizado el seso. Antes de vivirlo tú mismo, no te lo habrías creído. Hemos estado a punto de no salir de allí.

-¿Y por qué vamos ahora de cabeza hacia la cueva del león?

-Esa pregunta será mejor que se la hagas al jefe. Pero, si lo he entendido bien, hay que subir arriba y mirar a las torres para que esa cosa te capture. Nosotros ya estamos dentro. Y aquí no hay nada a lo que podamos mirar…

Melnik se volvió, enfadado, y les silbó para que se callaran. Ulman dejó de hablar al instante. Y entonces oyeron lo que sus voces, hasta entonces, habían ocultado: un débil y siniestro… ¿borboteo? ¿gruñido? Desde el mismo momento en el que oyeron aquel sonido ciertamente inofensivo, pero, al mismo tiempo, cargante y desagradable, no pudieron sacárselo de la cabeza.

Entonces pasaron por tres puestas herméticas, tres puertas grandes, una detrás de otra. Las tres estaban abiertas, y una pesada cortina de hierro estaba subida hasta el techo.

«Las puertas», pensó Artyom. «Estamos en el umbral.»

El túnel se ensanchó, y entraron en una sala marmórea, tan grande que las linternas más potentes a duras penas llegaban hasta la pared opuesta. A diferencia de las otras estaciones secretas, esta tenía el techo muy alto, y reposaba sobre columnas enormes y muy adornadas. De arriba colgaban enormes arañas, en otro tiempo bañadas en oro, y luego recubiertas de pátina negra. Pero aún respondían con coquetos destellos a la luz de las linternas.

Varios mosaicos gigantescos adornaban las paredes. En ellos aparecía un individuo entrado en años, con chaqueta, perilla y una calva, así como hombres en uniforme de trabajo, mujeres jóvenes con atuendo discreto y pañuelos blancos anudados en torno a la cabeza, soldados con gorras de plato pasadas de moda. Y todos sonreían al individuo. También había escuadrillas de bombarderos que volaban por los cielos, tanques en formación, y, finalmente, el propio Kremlin.

No vieron escrito por ninguna parte el nombre de aquella maravillosa estación, pero esa misma circunstancia no les permitía dudar de dónde se encontraban.

Las columnas y las paredes estaban cubiertas de una capa de polvo de color gris, de casi un centímetro de grosor. Indudablemente, nadie había puesto un pie allí desde hacía décadas. La idea de que incluso los temerarios bárbaros evitaran aquel lugar resultaba inquietante.

Más allá, sobre las vías, se encontraba un extraño convoy. Constaba tan sólo de dos vagones, protegidos por un pesado blindaje, de color camuflaje verde oscuro. En lugar de ventanas tenía unas rendijas estrechas, semejantes a aspilleras, con cristales opacos. Las puertas -una por vagón- estaban cerradas. ¿Acaso los señores del Kremlin, al fin, no habían empleado su camino de fuga secreto?

Treparon al andén y se detuvieron allí.

-Así que era esto… -el Stalker levantó la mirada hasta donde se lo permitía el casco-. Me habían hablado tanto de este sitio… y no se parece en nada a lo que me habían contado.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó Ulman.

-No tengo ni idea -confesó Melnik-. Primero vamos a ver lo que hay por aquí.

En esta ocasión, la unidad no se disolvió, y los hombres avanzaron todos juntos. La estructura de aquella estación recordaba la de las otras: un andén central, con vías a ambos lados que limitaban el espacio a derecha e izquierda. En los extremos había escaleras mecánicas, que se encontraban bajo formidables arcos. La más cercana subía, mientras que la otra se adentraba en las profundidades. Seguramente también debía de haber un ascensor, porque ninguno de los antiguos inquilinos del Kremlin debía de haberse tomado el tiempo de bajar hasta el andén por una escalera mecánica, como el resto de los mortales.

El embrujo que sentía Melnik contagió también a los demás. Iluminaron las altas bóvedas con las linternas, contemplaron las esculturas de bronce que se encontraban en la sala, los majestuosos murales. Constataron, estupefactos, la magnificencia de aquella estación, un verdadero palacio subterráneo, y hablaron en susurros, para no perturbar aquella sagrada quietud. Artyom también miraba de un lado para otro, entusiasmado. Había olvidado por completo los peligros, el suicidio del sacerdote y la hipnótica luz de las estrellas del Kremlin. Un único pensamiento le absorbía: ¡Qué maravilloso habría sido contemplar la estación bajo el resplandor de las arañas!

Se acercaron poco a poco al otro extremo de la sala, donde empezaban las escaleras mecánicas que descendían. Artyom trató de imaginarse lo que se ocultaría abajo. ¿Una estación suplementaria, cuyos trenes viajaban directamente hasta los búnkeres secretos de los Urales? ¿O tal vez había otras vías que conducían hasta los innumerables corredores de las criptas subterráneas y las mazmorras que se habían construido allí en tiempos remotos? ¿Una fortaleza en el subsuelo? ¿Una provisión estratégica de armas, medicinas y alimentos? ¿O simplemente una escalera interminable que se perdería de vista en la lejanía? ¿Acaso no se encontraban cerca del punto más profundo de la red de metro, del que le había hablado Kan?

Artyom se estaba entreteniendo deliberadamente con aquellas fantasías, y por ello tuvo un momento de vacilación al llegar al extremo de la escalera mecánica y encontrarse en posición de ver lo que de verdad se escondía allí. Por ese mismo motivo, el primero en llegar no fue él, sino el soldado que le había hablado de la hormiga león. Pero este, de repente, gritó y retrocedió de un salto. Al instante, Artyom comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

Poco a poco, como los personajes de un cuento que hubieran dormido durante cientos de años, y luego volvieran a la vida y estiraran sus miembros entumecidos, las dos escaleras mecánicas se habían puesto en movimiento. Los escalones descendían con un chirrido tenso, fatigoso, y esa imagen, por sí misma, inspiraba un terror indescriptible.

Allí había algo que no era como había de ser, algo que no encajaba con lo que Artyom había aprendido sobre las escaleras mecánicas, y que aún recordaba. Lo intuía, pero no era capaz de decir exactamente el qué.

Tuvo que ser Ulman quien le ayudara.

-¿Has notado el silencio? No hay ningún motor que las haga funcionar…. la máquina está parada.

¡Por supuesto! ¡De eso se trataba! El chirrido de los escalones y el crujido de las ruedas dentadas sin engrasar eran el único sonido que emitía aquel ingenio. ¿El único? Entonces, Artyom escuchó de nuevo: el repugnante borboteo y ruido de masticación que habían oído ya en el túnel. Los ruidos venían de abajo, del lugar a donde conducían las escaleras. El muchacho hizo acopio de todo su valor, se acercó de nuevo a la escalera e iluminó el túnel por el que los escalones de color entre marrón y negro descendían a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Por un instante creyó que el misterio del Kremlin se revelaba ante sus ojos. Vio que por las rendijas que quedaban entre los escalones salía una sustancia de un asqueroso color marrón, una sustancia aceitosa, fluida, e, indudablemente, viva. Emergía con un leve chapoteo y formaba pequeñas olas que se erguían y descendían de nuevo sobre los escalones acompasadamente en todos ellos, a lo largo de todo el trecho que quedaba a la vista de Artyom. Pero no se trataba de simples palpitaciones desprovistas de todo sentido: aquellas ondulaciones formaban parte, sin duda alguna de una gigantesca totalidad que movía los escalones con una fuerza poderosa. Abajo, en algún lugar, a docenas de metros de profundidad, aquella cosa sucia y aceitosa debía de extenderse sobre el suelo, espumear y henchirse, fluir y palpitar de un lado para otro, y era de ahí de donde surgían los extraños y repugnantes ruidos. El arco por el que se llegaba a la escalera se transmutó, a ojos de Artyom, en las fauces de un monstruo; la bóveda del pasillo era el esófago; y los escalones, la lengua de una deidad primigenia, terrorífica, a la que los intrusos habían despertado en su ignorancia.

Y entonces sintió como si una mano hubiera tocado suavemente su conciencia. De golpe, su cabeza quedó tan vacía como el túnel por el que había llegado hasta allí. Y entonces quiso hacer una sola cosa: pisar los escalones y, sin prisa, descender hasta el lugar donde finalmente hallaría la paz, y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Una vez más vio brillar las estrellas del Kremlin.

Un guante le golpeó en la mejilla. Sintió que la piel le ardía.

-¡Artyom! ¡Corre!

Se sobresaltó, y su mismo miedo lo paralizó: el caldo marrón estaba subiendo pasillo arriba. Se henchía sin cesar, crecía y espumeaba cual leche de cerda que llevara demasiado tiempo sobre el fogón. Las piernas de Artyom no obedecían a su dueño. Por un instante, los invisibles tentáculos se desasieron de su mente, pero luego la agarraron de nuevo y lo arrastraron hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Tira de él!

-Primero el crío. Deja de llorar…

-Cómo pesa esto, tío. Y además el herido…

-¡Deja las andas! ¿Qué piensas hacer con las andas?

-Espera, voy para ahí, si somos dos será más fácil.

-¡La mano, dame la mano! ¡Ahora!

-Santa Madre de Dios… ya ha salido…

-Sujeta bien fuerte… ¡no mires, no mires para allá! ¿Me oyes?

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

-¡A mí! ¡Es una orden! ¡Si no obedecéis, disparo!

Extrañas imágenes le pasaban por el lado a Artyom: el costado verde y cubierto de remaches de un vagón, el techo que se hallaba en lo alto, luego la porquería del suelo… la oscuridad… una vez más, el blindaje de color verde… luego el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, se apaciguó y se detuvo. Artyom se puso en pie y miró en torno así. Estaban sentados en círculo, en lo alto del tren blindado. Todas las linternas se habían apagado, tan sólo quedaba una pequeña, en medio de todos ellos, que les alumbraba. La luz no era suficiente para saber lo que ocurría en la sala, pero Artyom oía por todas partes borboteos, gorgoteos y ruidos.

Y, una vez más, alguien extendió sus tentáculos hasta la conciencia del muchacho, los extendió con precaución, como a tientas, pero, esta vez, Artyom meneó la cabeza y la ilusión desapareció.

Miró alrededor, contó mecánicamente a los hombres acurrucados sobre el tren. Eran cinco, sin contar a Antón, que aún no había vuelto en sí, y al hijo de éste. Artyom constató, en su confusión, que faltaba uno de los soldados, y luego sus pensamientos se detuvieron de nuevo. Pero, tan pronto como ser mente se quedó en blanco, empezó a hundirse una vez más en el oscuro torbellino. Le resultaba muy difícil defenderse solo. En un instante en que tomó conciencia de ello, se agarró a ese pensamiento y pugnó por no soltarlo. Lo importante era pensar en algo, para que su mente estuviera ocupada en todo momento. Parecía que a los demás les ocurriera lo mismo.

-Esto es lo que nació de toda aquella radiación -decía Melnik-. ¡Y era cierto que se trataba de un arma biológica! Pero, indudablemente, no contaron con este efecto acumulativo. Es una suerte que se encuentre detrás de una muralla y no se extienda por toda la ciudad.

Nadie le respondió. Los soldados callaban y le escuchaban.

-¡Hablad conmigo! ¡No os calléis! Si no, esta cochinada os agarrará por el cerebelo. ¡Eh, Oganessyan! ¡Oganessyan! ¿En qué estás pensando? -El Stalker sacudía a uno de su grupo-. ¡Maldita sea, Ulman! ¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Mírame a mí! ¡Y di algo!

Ulman parpadeó y dijo:

-Me llama… tan dulcemente…

-¿Cómo que dulcemente? ¿No has visto lo que le ha pasado a Delyagin? -Melnik le arreó una sonora bofetada. Su mirada fija e inexpresiva volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Agarraos de las manos! ¡De las manos! -gritaba Melnik- ¡No calléis! ¡Artyom! ¡Sergey! ¡Mirad aquí, miradme a mí!

Entretanto, un metro más abajo, gorgoteaba y burbujeaba la terrible masa. Debía de haber inundado ya todo el andén. Les asaltaba con una fuerza cada vez mayor, y era casi imposible resistirse a su influjo.

Pero Melnik no cedió: sacudía a los soldados, les abofeteaba, o les hacía volver a sí palpándolos de manera casi cariñosa.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Gente! ¡No os rindáis! ¡Venga… vamos a cantar en coro! ¡Cantemos! -Y en estridente falsete empezó la canción-: «En pie, tierra grande y anchurosa…[65] ¡en pie, a la lucha final!… a luchar contra los fascistas… contra el poder del mal…».

-«Nuestra ira, nuestra justa ira» -añadió Ulman- «sin duda nos hará triunfar»…

La masa borboteante que rodeaba el tren pareció ascender con redobladas fuerzas. Artyom no cantaba, porque no se sabía la letra. Pero estaba seguro de que los hombres no cantaban por casualidad sobre el poder del mal.

Todos los soldados se sabían la primera estrofa y el estribillo, pero luego Melnik se quedó solo. El Stalker los amenazó con la mirada y se preocupó de que nadie se descolgara:

Somos como dos polos opuestos,

es grande nuestra enemistad:

luchamos por la luz y la vida,

y ellos por la oscuridad.

En esta ocasión, todos ellos cantaron el estribillo. Incluso el pequeño Oleg lo intentó. Un patético coro de voces masculinas bastas y enronquecidas por el tabaco que resonaban en la inacabable y tenebrosa sala. Su cántico llegaba a las bóvedas altas, las bóvedas cubiertas de mosaicos, y descendía de nuevo, se precipitaba hasta el fondo y se hundía en la palpitante masa viva. Y, aun cuando Artyom habría considerado esa imagen absurda y cómica en cualquier otra situación -siete hombres adultos y un niño sobre un vagón de metro, con las manos unidas, cantando canciones sin sentido-, en aquel momento le parecía una escena salida de una pesadilla nocturna. Y no había nada que deseara tanto como despertar por fin.

Nuestra ira, nuestra justa ira

sin duda nos hará triunfar,

luchamos por el pueblo entero,

¡una guerra santa, en verdad!

Aun cuando no cantara, Artyom se afanaba en mover los labios y se mecía al ritmo de la melodía. Como no había entendido bien la letra de la primera estrofa, pensaba que debía de tratarse de una canción sobre la supervivencia de los hombres en el Metro, o quizá sobre la lucha contra los Negros, que no tardarían en abatirse sobre la estación del muchacho. Pero entonces se fijó en que en una de las estrofas aparecía la palabra «fascistas», y en ese momento Artyom tuvo muy claro que su tema era la lucha de las Brigadas Rojas contra los habitantes de la Pushkinskaya.

Cuando por fin emergió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el coro había enmudecido. Podía ser que Melnik tampoco se supiera más estrofas, o que simplemente los otros hubieran dejado de cantar.

-¡Venga, muchachos! Por lo menos, cantemos «Comandante»[66] -El Stalker trataba de convencer a los suyos, y otra vez empezó-: «Comandante, mi viejo comandante, nunca te escondiste, tu corazón es muy grande…». -Pero, después de unas pocas palabras, calló.

Todos ellos se quedaron paralizados. Los hombres se soltaron las manos, el círculo se deshizo. Todos callaron, incluso Antón, que, presa de su delirio febril, había murmurado hasta el último momento.

Artyom sintió que el vacío de su mente se llenaba de un caldo cálido, turbio, de indiferencia y fatiga. Enseguida se esforzó por salir a flote, pensó en su misión, se recitó a sí mismo todos los poemas infantiles de los que se acordaba, y, al final, repetía tan sólo:

-Yo pienso, yo pienso, yo pienso, no vas a entrar en mí…

De repente se levantó el soldado que el Stalker había llamado Oganessyan. Se irguió cuan alto era. Artyom levantó los ojos con indiferencia.

-Tengo que irme. Hasta luego -dijo Oganessyan.

Todos los demás miraron a su camarada sin prestarle atención y no le respondieron nada. Tan sólo el Stalker asintió con la cabeza. Oganessyan se acercó al borde y, sin vacilar, dio un paso adelante. No se oyó ningún grito, pero los ruidos que llegaron desde abajo fueron repulsivos: una mezcla de gorgoteo y de hambriento gruñido.

-Ella me llama… me llama… -cantó Ulman, y empezó también a levantarse.

Dentro de la cabeza de Artyom, el conjunto «yo pienso, yo pienso, yo pienso» se había reducido a la palabra «yo», y en aquel momento la repetía en voz alta sin darse cuenta él mismo: «Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo». Y en un momento dado sintió el fuerte, es más, el irresistible deseo de asomarse y ver si la burbujeante masa era tan repugnante como al principio. Quizá se hubiera equivocado. Se acordó de las estrellas que brillaban sobre las torres del Kremlin, tan lejanas, pero tan seductoras…

Entonces el pequeño Oleg se puso en pie, tomó carrerilla y saltó con una sonrisa alegre. Al recibir el cuerpo del crío, el fango viviente hizo un ruido como de mandíbulas al masticar. Artyom sintió envidia por Oleg, y se dispuso a seguirle. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la masa se hubo cerrado de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Oleg -quizás en el mismo momento en el que le quitó la vida-, el padre del niño chilló y despertó.

Antón se levantó, sin poder apenas respirar, mirando afanosamente en todas direcciones, y empezó a sacudir a los otros hasta despertarlos también. Y mientras tanto preguntaba:

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Oleg? ¡Oleg! ¡Oleshek!

La conciencia regresó a los rostros de los soldados, uno tras otro. Artyom también volvió gradualmente en sí. Ya no sabía bien si de verdad había visto saltar a Oleg. Por ello, no respondió, trató de calmar a Antón, que visiblemente, no se sabía cómo, había presentido que acababa de suceder algo terrible, y estaba cada vez más alterado. Su pánico tuvo como consecuencia que Artyom, Melnik y el resto de los hombres salieran por fin de su ensimismamiento. Les contagió su agitación, su furiosa desesperación, y la mano invisible que se había adueñado con fuerza de la conciencia de todos ellos retrocedió, como si se hubiera quemado con el odio que en aquel momento ardía. Artyom y los demás habían recobrado por fin la capacidad de pensar, que habían empezado a perder -se dieron cuenta en aquel momento- nada más entrar en la estación.

El Stalker disparó varias veces a la masa de fango, pero sin resultado. Entonces le ordenó al hombre que llevaba el lanzallamas que desacoplara el contenedor de combustible. Luego se apostó con otros dos soldados a lado y lado, con linternas potentes, y se preparó para disparar. Cuando Melnik dio la señal, el soldado del lanzallamas giró sobre sí mismo y arrojó el contenedor hacia el centro de la estación. Él mismo se habría caído, si en el último momento no hubiera logrado sujetarse al borde del techo del vagón.

El contenedor voló por el aire y cayó a unos quince metros de ellos. Los otros dos soldados iluminaron con sus linternas el lugar donde tocaría la superficie brillante y aceitosa. Entonces, Melnik gritó: «¡Cuerpo a tierra!», apuntó y tiró del gatillo.

Artyom se tendió a lo largo sobre el techo. Al oír el seco «plop» de la Stechkin de Melnik, escondió el rostro debajo del codo y apretó el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el frío blindaje. La explosión fue potente. Artyom estuvo a punto de caerse del techo. El tren se tambaleó. Una luz de turbio color anaranjado le atravesó los párpados cerrados mientras la llama se extendía por la masa líquida y la quemaba.

Durante un minuto, no sucedió nada. Los borboteos y los ruidos como de masticación que se oían en el cenagal no cesaron, y Artyom llegó a la conclusión de que la masa se había recuperado de aquella desagradable sorpresa y volvería a arrebatarle la conciencia.

Pero entonces el ruido empezó a alejarse gradualmente.

-¡Mirad! ¡Está retrocediendo! -gritó Ulman.

Artyom levantó a la cabeza. A la luz de las linternas se veía claramente que la masa, que poco antes había llenado la totalidad de la gigantesca sala, se encogía y retrocedía hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

Melnik se puso en pie.

-¡Rápido! ¡En cuanto se haya marchado hacia abajo, seguidme todos hasta el otro túnel!

Artyom se preguntó cómo era posible que Melnik hubiese adquirido de repente tanta seguridad, pero no preguntó, y atribuyó su previa irresolución a la confusión espiritual que había reinado poco antes. El Stalker se había transformado: se había convertido de nuevo en el sobrio y resuelto comandante de la unidad de combate.

Pero Artyom no tuvo tiempo ni ganas para pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo. Lo más importante era abandonar lo antes posible la estación maldita para que la extraña criatura que moraba en los sótanos del Kremlin no los devorase. Aquella estación no le parecía ya sorprendente ni maravillosa, sino, únicamente, hostil y repulsiva. Incluso los trabajadores y las campesinas les miraban con rabia desde los murales, y los que sonreían lo hacían con una sonrisa falsa y afectada.

Se apresuraron a saltar al andén y corrieron hacia el otro extremo de la estación. Antón había recobrado totalmente el sentido y corría junto a ellos para que no tuvieran que retrasarse por él.

Y, al cabo de veinte minutos de furiosa carrera por la negrura del túnel, Artyom se quedó sin aliento, y también los otros empezaron a cansarse. Al fin, el Stalker les autorizó a seguir adelante a paso ligero.

Artyom se acercó a Melnik y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Creo que estamos debajo de la calle Tverskaya. No podemos tardar mucho en llegar a la Mayakovskaya. Una vez allí veremos lo que hacemos.

-¿Cómo ha sabido usted por qué túnel teníamos que ir?

-Aparecía en el plano que hemos visto en el Estado Mayor. Pero sólo me he acordado en el último momento. No sé si te lo vas a creer, pero… tan pronto como hemos llegado al Kremlin, mi cabeza se ha quedado en blanco.

Artyom pensó en ello. ¿Acaso el entusiasmo que había sentido por la estación del Kremlin, por sus mosaicos y esculturas, por su grandeza y su grandiosidad, tampoco había nacido de él? ¿Había sido todo una ilusión, provocada por aquella misma criatura?

Luego se acordó de la repugnancia y el miedo que le había inspirado aquella estación, una vez la ilusión había terminado. Y empezó a dudar también que aquellos sentimientos fueran suyos. Podía ser que la «hormiga león» hubiera inspirado en ellos el pánico y el impulso de huir, una vez le hubieron hecho daño.

¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos que propiamente pertenecían a Artyom, cuáles habían nacido dentro de su cerebro? ¿Era verdad que el monstruo había dejado libre su mente? ¿O quizá seguía dirigiendo sus sentimientos y emociones? ¿En qué momento había caído bajo su influjo hipnótico? ¿Había sido dueño alguna vez en sus decisiones? Artyom se acordó una vez más de su conversación con los extraños habitantes de la Polyanka…

Miró en torno a sí. Antón caminaba dos pasos más allá. Había dejado de preguntar por lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo… sin duda, alguien se lo había dicho. Las facciones de su rostro estaban rígidas como las de un muerto, y su mirada, totalmente inexpresiva. ¿Comprendía que habían estado a punto de salvar a su hijo? ¿Que su muerte había sido un desgraciado accidente, pero que con ello había salvado la vida a todos los demás? ¿O quizá no había sido un accidente, sino un sacrificio?

-¿Sabe usted?, Oleg nos ha salvado la vida a todos. Ha sido gracias a él que… hemos despertado -le dijo Artyom a Antón.

-Sí -le replicó el otro con indiferencia.

-Nos había contado que usted trabajó con las Tropas de Misiles. Con misiles estratégicos.

-Misiles tácticos. Tochka e Iskander.

El Stalker había oído su conversación y se había retrasado un poco. En ese momento intervino.

-¿Y módulos de lanzamiento? ¿Smertsch, Urgan?[67]

-También los conozco. Hice el servicio de larga duración. A nosotros también nos explicaban esas máquinas. Por otra parte, ese tema siempre me había interesado. Quería probarlo todo. Hasta que vi cuáles eran los resultados. -Antón hablaba con absoluta apatía. No parecía preocuparse en lo más mínimo de que el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado se hiciera público. Respondía con monosílabos, casi mecánicamente.

Melnik asintió y se unió de nuevo a los que iban en primera línea.

Artyom miró una vez más a Antón.

-Necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia. Están ocurriendo cosas terribles en la VDNKh… -Se calló al instante. A la vista de lo que habían vivido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, los sucesos de la VDNKh no parecían tan tremendos. No se trataba ya de una situación excepcional que amenazase a la red de metro entera, y, en último término, a la humanidad como especie biológica. Pero Artyom se apartó de tales pensamientos, porque se le ocurrió que quizá no fueran suyos, sino que se los estuvieran imponiendo desde fuera. Así que hizo un esfuerzo y prosiguió-: Criaturas de la superficie descienden a nuestra estación…

Antón le interrumpió con un gesto.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer, y yo lo haré -dijo con voz apagada-. Tengo tiempo de sobra. ¿Cómo voy a volver a casa sin mi hijo?

Artyom asintió, fatigado, y dejó al centinela solo consigo mismo. Se sentía desgraciado: estaba obligando a un hombre que acababa de perder a su hijo a que le ayudara. Y lo había perdido por culpa suya.

Se unió de nuevo al Stalker. El humor de este había mejorado visiblemente. Caminaba a solas, canturreaba en voz baja, y, al ver a Artyom, le sonrió.

Al cabo de un rato, Artyom reconoció la melodía: era aquella canción sobre la guerra santa que habían cantado sobre el vagón.

-¿Sabe usted?, al principio he pensado que esa canción trataba de la guerra contra los Negros. Pero luego me he dado cuenta de que se refería a los fascistas. ¿La han escrito los de la Línea Roja?

Melnik negó con la cabeza.

-Esta canción debe de tener cien años, o incluso ciento cincuenta. La escribieron para una guerra, y luego la reescribieron para otra. Eso es lo bueno que tiene: que vale para cualquier guerra. Mientras el hombre viva, se identificará a sí mismo con el poder de la luz, y a sus enemigos con el de la oscuridad.

«Y eso ocurre siempre en los dos bandos», pensó Artyom. ¿Acaso significaba que…? Volvió a pensar en los Negros. ¿No podía significar que, a ojos de los Negros, los habitantes de la VDNKh encarnaban la maldad y las tinieblas? Pero Artyom se negaba a clasificar a los Negros como enemigos ordinarios. Si se les abría la puerta de la compasión, no habría manera de detenerlos.

Al cabo de un rato le dijo Melnik:

-¿Sabes?, en esta tierra en la que vivimos todas las épocas son iguales. Y también lo son los hombres… no los vas a cambiar. Siempre son igual de necios. Piensa en nuestra situación: el fin del mundo ha empezado, no podemos salir a la calle sin traje aislante, y encima tenemos que enfrentarnos a todos los bichos que antes solo veíamos en el cine… pero no importa: ¡El efecto es igual a cero! Los hombres siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. A veces tengo la impresión de que nada ha cambiado. Mira, hoy, por ejemplo, he estado en el Kremlin -una sonrisa maliciosa afloró al rostro del Stalker-, pero no he descubierto nada nuevo con ello. Se repite el mismo número de siempre. Yo ya no estoy seguro de cuándo cayó sobre nosotros esa peste: si hace treinta años, o trescientos.

-Entonces, ¿hace trescientos años existían armas como esas? -preguntó Artyom, dubitativo, pero Melnik no le respondió.

Volvieron a encontrar en dos o tres ocasiones la imagen del Gran Gusano, pero no vieron a ningún bárbaro, ni indicios de su presencia reciente. Y, aun cuando los soldados mostraran cierta prevención ante el primero de los signos, estaban ya bastante relajados cuando llegaron al tercero, y Ulman dijo con alivio:

-No nos habían mentido. El día de hoy es sagrado para ellos. Se quedan en las estaciones y evitan los túneles.

Melnik estaba ocupado en otra cuestión. De acuerdo con sus cálculos, la salida del Metro, así como el túnel que llevaba a la base de los misiles, tenían que estar cerca. Cada minuto echaba una nueva ojeada a un plano que se había dibujado para sí mismo, y hablaba solo, distraídamente.

-Más o menos por aquí… ¿no? No, un ángulo equivocado… ¿y dónde está la puerta hermética? Pero ya no puede faltar mucho…

Al fin, se detuvieron en una bifurcación: a la izquierda, un callejón sin salida cerrado con una reja, en cuyo final se veían los restos de una puerta hermética; a la derecha, un túnel recto. La luz de las linternas no llegaba a su otro extremo.

-Es aquí -afirmó Melnik-. Hemos llegado. Esto coincide con el plano. Detrás de la reja debe de haber un túnel cegado como el de Park Pobedy. Éste debe de ser el pasillo desde el que mataron a Tretyak. Así pues… -Iluminó el plano-. Desde la bifurcación, el túnel se prolonga hasta la base, y este otro hasta el Kremlin, de donde venimos. Todo correcto.

Melnik y Ulman treparon hasta el otro lado de la reja y, durante unos minutos, inspeccionaron las paredes y el techo del pasillo corto. Cuando hubieron vuelto, el Stalker anunció:

-¡Todo está en orden! Hay una salida, esta vez en el suelo. Una tapa redonda, como en las canalizaciones. Eso quiere decir que estamos en el lugar adecuado. Pero antes haremos una pausa.

Apenas hubieron dejado las mochilas y se hubieron sentado en el suelo, le sucedió algo extraño a Artyom: aun cuando se sentara en un lugar incómodo, se sumió enseguida en un sueño profundo. Quizá se debiera a la fatiga del día anterior, pero quizá también al dardo paralizante. Tal vez sus efectos aún no hubieran desaparecido del todo.

Volvió a soñar que despertaba en una tienda de la VDNKh. Y, al igual que en los sueños anteriores, la estación estaba desolada y sus habitantes la habían abandonado. Aun cuando no fuera plenamente consciente de que aquello solo era un sueño, Artyom sabía por anticipado lo que iba a suceder. Como de costumbre, saludaba a la niñita que estaba jugando, pero en esta ocasión no le preguntaba nada, sino que iba directamente hacia las vías. Los gritos y súplicas que se oían a lo lejos no le producían ya ninguna angustia. Sabía que no era ése el motivo por el que soñaba por enésima vez aquel tedioso sueño. La verdadera razón se ocultaba en el túnel. Tenía que descubrir la naturaleza de aquel peligro, informarse de la situación e informar a los aliados del sur. Pero, tan pronto como las tinieblas del túnel lo hubieron envuelto, se desvaneció toda su resolución.

Tenía miedo, como el día en el que había traspasado por primera vez las fronteras de su estación. E, igual que en ese día, no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, ni de los ruidos del túnel, sino de la incertidumbre, de la imposibilidad de pronosticar cuál sería el peligro que le acecharía en los cien metros siguientes.

Oscuramente, como si se hubiera tratado de acontecimientos de otra vida, se acordó de lo que había hecho en sus sueños anteriores, y se decidió a no dejarse dominar una vez más por la angustia, y seguir adelante, hasta que sus ojos miraran a los ojos de la criatura que se ocultaba en la oscuridad y que lo esperaba.

Alguien le salía al paso. Sin prisas, al mismo ritmo con el que caminaba Artyom, pero sin ocultarse, sin miedo, sino con pisadas fuertes y confiadas. Artyom se detuvo, y contuvo el aliento. También el otro se había detenido. Artyom se lo juró a sí mismo: esta vez no se le escaparía como en las otras. En el momento en el que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, llegó a unos tres metros de su doble oculto en las tinieblas, las rodillas le empezaron, no solo a temblar, sino a tambalearse de un lado para otro. Pero encontró fuerzas dentro de sí para dar otro paso. Sin embargo, al sentir en el rostro el leve soplo que le decía que el otro estaba ya muy cerca, no lo pudo aguantar más. Retrocedió, le dio un empujón a la invisible criatura y se echó a correr. Esta vez no tropezó, y la carrera se le hizo insoportablemente larga, de una hora o dos, pero no conseguía llegar a la estación. No había ya estaciones, sino tan sólo el inacabable, oscuro, terrible túnel.

-Eh, deja de roncar. Ahora no te quedes dormido mientras discutimos nuestra situación. -Ulman le sacudió el hombro y añadió con envidia-: ¿Cómo has podido dormir tanto?

Artyom se frotó los ojos y miró a los demás con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Estaba claro que había dormido tan sólo unos breves minutos. Los hombres se habían sentado en círculo. En el centro, Melnik les explicaba el plano. Les decía:

-Debemos de encontrarnos a unos veinte kilómetros de nuestro objetivo. Eso no es nada. A marchas forzadas, si no encontramos obstáculos imprevistos, deberíamos llegar en medio día. La base militar se encuentra en la superficie, pero allí hay un búnker, y el túnel conduce hasta él. Da igual, ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso. Nos vamos a separar. -Se volvió hacia Artyom-. ¿Has dormido bien? Tú volverás al Metro. Ulman te acompañará. Nosotros seguiremos hasta la base de los misiles.

Artyom quiso protestar, pero el Stalker le acalló con un gesto de impaciencia, se agachó y empezó a repartir las mochilas amontonadas en el suelo.

-Tomaréis dos de los trajes aislantes, y nosotros nos quedaremos los otros cuatro. Quién sabe lo que nos aguarda allí. Tenemos también un aparato de radio para vosotros, y otro para nosotros. Y ahora las instrucciones: tendréis que ir hasta la Prospekt Mira. Os esperan allí. He enviado mensajeros. -Melnik miró su reloj de pulsera-. Dentro de, exactamente, doce horas, tendréis que salir a la superficie y aguardar nuestra señal. Si todo está en orden y tenemos conexión, empezará la fase dos. Vuestra misión consistirá en acercaros tanto como podáis al Jardín Botánico y trepar al lugar más alto que encontréis, para que nosotros podamos preparar el módulo de lanzamiento y corregir su orientación. El Smertsch cubre tan sólo una superficie pequeña, y no sabemos cuántos misiles podremos utilizar. El parque no es en absoluto pequeño. -Miró a Artyom-. No te acongojes. Todo lo hará Ulman. Tú te limitarás a acompañarlo. Por supuesto que también puedes ayudarnos. Tú sabes qué aspecto tienen los Negros. -Luego se volvió hacia los hombres-. Creo que la antena de televisión de Ostankino[68] será el punto ideal para orientar el lanzamiento. Tiene una esfera en su centro. Hace tiempo había un restaurante dentro de ella. Recuerdo que te daban raciones de caviar a unos precios imposibles. Pero los clientes no iban por la comida, sino por las vistas sobre Moscú. En cualquier caso, el Jardín Botánico se encuentra delante de allí. Tratad de subir a la torre. Si no podéis, allí al lado se encuentran unos edificios muy altos dispuestos en herradura. Por lo que sabemos, están prácticamente deshabitados. Tomad, un plano de la ciudad. Nosotros nos llevaremos otro. Veréis que el terreno está dividido en recuadros. Solo tenéis que mirar y transmitirnos la información. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Está chupado. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué sucederá si no se crían allí? -preguntó Artyom.

-Un «no» a tiempo ahorra muchas complicaciones -le respondió el Stalker, y dio un manotazo sobre el plano-. Ah, por cierto, me queda una sorpresa para ti. -Le guiñó el ojo a Artyom, metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una bolsa de plástico blanca con una ilustración de colores ya medio borrada.

En su interior, Artyom encontró un pasaporte a su nombre, así como el libro infantil con la foto que había encontrado en el apartamento de la Kalinin Prospekt. Artyom se había dado tantas prisas en buscar a Oleg que se había dejado todas sus cosas en la Kievskaya. Melnik, en cambio, no había tenido problema en llevárselas, y las había llevado encima durante todo el tiempo. Ulman, que se sentaba al lado de Artyom, miró a este, desconcertado, y luego al Stalker.

-Efectos personales -explicó el sonriente Melnik, y luego abrió los brazos.

Artyom quiso expresarle su amistad, pero el Stalker se había levantado ya. Estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a los suyos.

Entonces, Artyom se acercó a Antón, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y le tendió la mano.

-¡Mucha suerte!

Antón asintió en silencio y cargó a hombros con la mochila. Sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada.

-¡Bueno, pues ya está! -gritó Melnik-. Esto no es una despedida. ¡Y estad pendientes del reloj! -Se volvió y se marchó sin decir palabra.

19

LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA

Apenas se hubieron separado de los demás, Ulman se transformó. Hablaba con monosílabos, y abría la boca tan sólo para darle órdenes a Artyom, o para advertirle de algo.

Levantaron entre los dos la pesada tapa de hierro que cubría la entrada. Entonces, Ulman le ordenó al muchacho que apagara la linterna. Se puso el dispositivo de visión nocturna y bajó primero.

Era un pozo vertical, estrecho, compuesto de anillos de hormigón superpuestos, en cada uno de los cuales había una abrazadera de metal. Artyom descendió agarrándose a ellas, prácticamente a ciegas, después de Ulman. Le maravillaba que éste adoptara tantas medidas de seguridad, porque no habían estado en peligro desde que habían salido del Kremlin. Llegó a la conclusión de que Ulman debía de seguir órdenes del Stalker. También podía ser que al soldado le gustara ejercer por una vez de capitán.

Tocó a Artyom en el pie. Éste, obediente, se detuvo, y aguardó nuevas órdenes. Pero, en cambio, oyó un suave impacto -Ulman había saltado al suelo-, y al cabo de unos segundos sonó un disparo con silenciador.

-Tenemos vía libre -le susurró Ulman. Abajo se encendió una luz.

Las abrazaderas se habían terminado. Artyom se soltó, cayó unos dos metros más abajo y aterrizó sobre hormigón. Se levantó, se sacudió las manos y miró a su alrededor. Se hallaban en un pasillo corto, de unos quince pasos de longitud. En uno de sus extremos estaba el pozo secreto por el que habían descendido, y en el otro una nueva compuerta, cubierta asimismo con una tapa de hierro estriada. A medio camino yacía un bárbaro muerto, de bruces en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Incluso después de la muerte se aferraba a su cerbatana.

-Debía de vigilar este pasillo -respondió Ulman a la mirada interrogadora de Artyom-. Y parece que se había dormido. No se le había ocurrido que nadie pudiera venir por este lado.

-¿Le has… mientras dormía?

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿No te parece que eso es lo mejor? -Ulman resopló-. Cuando uno se duerme durante el servicio, le ocurren estas cosas. Y, por otra parte, era un hombre malo, porque no había seguido la «ley sagrada». En el día de hoy todos los túneles son tabú.

Apartó el cadáver con el pie, abrió la compuerta y apagó de nuevo la linterna.

Esta vez, el pozo era muy corto y terminaba en una de las dependencias del personal, aunque pareciera más bien una chatarrería. El pozo quedaba oculto tras una montaña de chapas, tornillos, muelles y pasamanos niquelados. Había material suficiente para construir un vagón entero. Las piezas se habían amontonado sin orden ni concierto hasta el techo, y era casi un milagro que todo aquello no se viniera abajo. Entre aquel montículo y la pared quedaba libre un estrecho corredor, por el que pasaron con penas y fatigas, siempre con el peligro de que la montaña de hierro se desplomase sobre ellos.

Encontraron una puerta cegada con tierra hasta la mitad de su altura. Daba a un túnel extraño, de techo plano. A la derecha se interrumpía, bien porque había habido un derrumbe, bien porque no se había excavado más allá. A la derecha enlazaba con un túnel estándar, ancho y abovedado. Artyom se dio cuenta enseguida: habían traspasado la frontera entre aquellos dos mundos subterráneos entretejidos. En el Metro se respiraba de otra manera: aun cuando el aire estuviera húmedo, no lo sentía muerto y estancado como en las galerías secretas de la D-6.

La pregunta era: ¿En qué dirección irían? Elegir una al azar era arriesgado: quizá se encontrara en aquel túnel un control fronterizo del IV Reich. A buen paso, el tramo entre la Mayakovskaya y la Chekhovskaya se podía recorrer en veinte minutos. Artyom buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó el plano manchado con la sangre de Danila para averiguar cuál era la dirección correcta.

Al cabo de tan sólo cinco minutos llegaron a la Mayakovskaya. Ulman, aliviado, se sentó en un banco, se quitó el pesado casco, se frotó con la manga la cara enrojecida y cubierta de sudor, y se pasó los dedos por su cabello corto, de color rubio oscuro. Aun cuando fuera de constitución robusta, y caminase los andares de un experimentado lobo de los túneles, no tenía muchos años más que Artyom.

Primero buscaron una posibilidad de comprar comida. Artyom ya no se acordaba de la última vez que se había llevado algo a la boca, y su estómago protestaba con vehemencia.

La situación en la que se encontraba la Mayakovskaya y el ambiente que reinaba en ella no eran muy distintos de los de la Kievskaya. La estación que fuera elegante y alegre en otro tiempo ahora sólo era una sombra de sí misma. Estaba medio desierta, y sus habitantes se apretujaban en tiendas cerradas, o directamente en el andén. Las paredes y el techo estaban húmedos. Por algunas zonas se filtraban gotas de agua. En toda la estación ardía una única hoguera -evidentemente, estaban faltos de leña-, y sus habitantes conversaban en voz baja, como si estuvieran en un velatorio.

Pero incluso en aquella estación moribunda se encontraba un comercio: en una tienda para tres, remendada por varios lados, con una mesa desplegable a la entrada. La oferta era escasa: ratas desolladas y destripadas, setas secas y arrugadas -a saber de dónde procederían-, así como tiras de musgo cortadas en cuadrados. Todos los productos estaban orgullosamente señalizados con el cartelito en el que se indicaba su precio: una hoja de papel de periódico sujeta con un cartucho, sobre la que se había escrito el número con letra caligráfica.

Aparte de ellos, no había casi ningún otro cliente. Tan sólo una mujer flaca y encorvada que llevaba a un niño de la mano. El niño le señalaba a la madre el cuerpo muerto de una de las ratas del mostrador, pero la madre le gritaba:

-¡Deja eso! ¡Esta semana ya hemos comido carne!

El niño obedeció, pero no aguantó mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como la madre se hubo dado la vuelta, trató de agarrar el animal muerto.

-¡Kolya! ¿Qué te he dicho? -le abroncó la madre, y en el último momento lo apartó del mostrador-. Si no te portas bien, se te llevarán los diablos del túnel. Sashka tampoco quería obedecer a su mamá, y hace poco se lo llevaron.

Artyom y Ulman vacilaron. A Artyom se le ocurrió de pronto que podría aguantar hasta la Prospekt Mira, donde, por lo menos, las setas estarían más frescas.

-¿Os apetece una ratita? -les dijo el orgulloso tendero-. Las preparamos delante de los clientes. ¡Con garantía de calidad!

-Gracias, pero yo ya he comido -se apresuró a responderle Ulman-. ¿Tú qué querías comprar, Artyom? Será mejor que no lo intentes con el musgo, si no quieres que se declare la cuarta guerra mundial dentro de tu vientre.

La mujer les miró de reojo, con desprecio. Tenía dos cartuchos en la mano. Sólo le alcanzaban para el musgo. Al darse cuenta de que Artyom estaba mirando su modesto capital, escondió el puño detrás de la espalda y resopló, enfadada.

-¿Y tú qué miras? ¡Si no quieres comprar nada, ya puedes largarte! No todo el mundo es millonario.

En realidad, lo que le había llamado la atención a Artyom era su hijo. Se parecía mucho a Oleg: el mismo cabello frágil, sin color; los ojos enrojecidos; la nariz chata. El crío se metió el pulgar en la boca y le sonrió tímidamente a Artyom, con cierta desconfianza.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que, inesperadamente, el niño había sonreído, y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Pero la mujer, al ver su mirada, se enfureció, y le chilló con la mirada encendida:

-¡Cerdo pervertido! Ven, Kolya, volvemos a casa. -Se marchó con el niño tras de sí.

-¡Espere! -Artyom sacó algunos cartuchos del cargador de recambio de su fusil, corrió hacia la mujer y se los puso en la mano-. Esto es para usted. Para su Kolya.

La mujer le miró con desconfianza, y luego torció los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

-¿Pero tú te crees que te lo voy a consentir a cambio de cinco cartuchos? ¿Con mi propio hijo?

Al principio, Artyom no comprendió lo que le quería decir. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta. Abrió la boca para explicarse, pero no le salió ninguna palabra, y tan sólo consiguió parpadear.

La mujer, satisfecha con el efecto que había conseguido, le habló en un tono más amable.

-¡Bueno! Son veinte cartuchos por media hora.

Artyom, como paralizado, negó con la cabeza, se volvió y se marchó, casi corriendo.

-¡Tacaño! -le gritaba la mujer-. ¡Bueno, está bien, dejémoslo en quince!

Ulman seguía en el mismo lugar y charlaba con el tendero. Este último vio a Artyom y le preguntó educadamente:

-Bueno, ¿querría usted una rata, entonces? ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

«Voy a vomitar», pensó Artyom. Arrastró a Ulman tras de sí y se marchó con él de aquella estación olvidada de la mano de Dios.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas prisas? -le preguntó Ulman cuando ya iban de camino hacia la Belorusskaya.[69]

Artyom aún luchaba con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Le explicó el incidente a Ulman, pero no pareció que le impresionara mucho.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Ellos también tienen que comer.

Artyom estaba horrorizado.

-¿Acaso merece la pena vivir una vida como ésa?

Ulman se encogió de hombros.

-¿Conoces alguna alternativa?

-¿Cuál es el sentido de una vida como ésa? Siempre agarrarse a lo que uno encuentra, soportar toda esa mierda, comer musgo… ¿para qué? -Artyom enmudeció. Se acordó de Hunter. Se acordó que este había hablado del instinto de conservación, y había dicho que pelearía por su vida y por la supervivencia de todos los demás, con todas sus fuerzas, como un animal. Entonces, al principio de todo, sus palabras le habían infundido esperanza a Artyom y le habían imbuido de valor para el combate, como aquella rana que había revuelto la leche de la jarra hasta transformarla en mantequilla. Pero en aquel momento le parecía que era su padre adoptivo quien había dicho la verdad.

-¿Para qué? -le parodiaba Ulman-. Dime, muchacho, ¿tú sabes para qué vives?

Artyom lamentó haber empezado aquella discusión. Ulman era un formidable soldado, sin duda alguna, pero su discurso dejaba mucho que desear. No parecía que discutir con él sobre el sentido de la vida pudiera tener mucho sentido. Sin embargo, el muchacho le contestó de mala gana:

-Sí. Yo, sí.

Ulman se rió.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar a la humanidad? Todo eso son chorradas. Si no la salvas tú, lo hará otro. Yo, por ejemplo. -Iluminó su propio rostro, para que Artyom lo viera, y puso cara de gran héroe.

Artyom le miró con envidia, pero no dijo nada.

-Y, por otra parte -prosiguió el soldado- no es posible que todo el mundo viva con ese objetivo.

-¿Y cómo puede gustarte una vida sin sentido?

-¿Sin sentido, dices? Seguramente mi vida tiene sentido. Igual que todas las demás. Esa pregunta por el sentido de la vida se suele superar al mismo tiempo que la pubertad. Parece que en tu caso está durando más…

Yo recuerdo muy bien el tiempo en el que tenía diecisiete años. También quería saberlo todo: ¿Cómo, para qué, y qué sentido tiene? Eso se pasa. El sentido de nuestra vida, hermano, es solo uno: engendrar niños y educarlos. Y luego serán ellos quienes se enfrenten al mismo problema. Y buscarán una respuesta, y se quedarán con la mejor que encuentren. Eso es lo que sostiene el mundo en pie. Bueno, ésa es mi teoría. -Ulman se rió de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato, Artyom le preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿por qué vienes conmigo? ¿Y pones en peligro tu vida? Si no crees en la salvación de la humanidad, ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-En primer lugar: una orden es una orden. Eso no se discute. En segundo lugar: quizá recuerdes que no basta con engendrar niños, después hay que criarlos. ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si esos bichos de la VDNKh vienen a comérselos?

Ulman estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, de su fuerza y de sus palabras, y su visión del mundo era tan seductora en su sencillez, y tan armónica, que Artyom no quiso tener ninguna discusión con él. Al contrario: se dio cuenta de que el soldado le transmitía una seguridad que siempre le había faltado.

Tal y como había dicho Melnik, el túnel que unía la Mayakovskaya y la Belorusskaya estaba totalmente tranquilo. Aunque de vez en cuando se oyeran aullidos en los conductos de ventilación, también les pasaban por el lado ratas completamente normales, y eso tranquilizaba a Artyom. El trecho era sorprendentemente corto. Aún estaban hablando de lo mismo cuando, a lo lejos, avistaron la hoguera de la estación.

La Belorusskaya se beneficiaba de su vecindad con la Hansa. Se constataba por el mero hecho de que, a diferencia de la Kievskaya y la Mayakovskaya, estaba bien vigilada. A diez metros de la entrada había un punto de control, con una ametralladora de caballete instalada sobre unos sacos de arena, y una guardia de cinco hombres.

Una vez hubieron examinado sus documentos -¡qué suerte que Artyom tuviera un nuevo pasaporte!-, uno de los centinelas les preguntó educadamente si venían del Reich. Acto seguido, les explicó que su estación no tenía nada contra el Reich, que se trataba de una estación de comerciantes, y que mantenían una posición de estricta neutralidad en los conflictos entre las potencias -era así como el guardia llamaba a la Hansa, el Reich y la Línea Roja.

Antes de proseguir por la Línea de Circunvalación, Artyom y Ulman acordaron descansar un rato y comer algo. Se sentaron en una taberna

bien provista, y decorada incluso con cierto buen gusto, donde Artyom no solo se regaló con una chuleta deliciosa y nada cara, sino que, además, consiguió una valiosa información sobre la Belorusskaya. En la mesa de enfrente se sentaba un hombre rubio, de cara redonda, que se presentó como Leonid Petrovich. Estaba devorando una gigantesca ración de huevos con tocino. Cuando por fin tuvo la boca vacía, empezó a hablarles de buena gana sobre su estación.

Como era de esperar, la Belorusskaya vivía del comercio con carne de cerdo y de gallina. Más allá de la Línea de Circunvalación, en la zona de Sokol, e incluso hasta la Voikovskaya -aun cuando esta última estuviera peligrosamente cerca de la superficie-, se encontraban grandes y prósperos establecimientos de producción de alimentos. A lo largo de varios kilómetros, los túneles e instalaciones técnicas se habían transformado en extensísimas granjas para la crianza de animales. Estos alimentaban a la totalidad de la Hansa, y proveían también al IV Reich, así como a la siempre hambrienta Línea Roja. Por lo demás, los habitantes de la estación Dinamo habían heredado de sus antepasados un don especial para la sastrería. De allí procedían las chaquetas de cuero porcino que Artyom había visto en la Prospekt Mira.

En aquel extremo de la Línea Samoskvoretskaya no se sentía la amenaza de ningún peligro, y, a lo largo de aquellos años de vida en el Metro, ni Sokol, ni Aeroport, ni Dinamo habían sufrido ningún ataque. La Hansa no planteaba ninguna reivindicación sobre ellas, simplemente les cobraba derechos de aduana y las protegía de los fascistas y los rojos.

Los habitantes de la Belorusskaya se dedicaban al comercio casi sin excepción. Ni los ganaderos de la Sokol ni los sastres de la Dinamo permanecían allí el tiempo suficiente para vender directamente su mercadería a los clientes, porque ganaban de sobra a través de los mayoristas. Las «gentes del otro lado», como los llamaban allí, transportaban sus piezas de carne porcina, o gallinas vivas, mediante dresinas y vagonetas de impulsión manual, las descargaban -se había llegado al extremo de instalar una grúa en los andenes-, pasaban cuentas y regresaban de inmediato a su estación de origen.

La estación estaba llena de vida. Los vivaces mercaderes -en la Belorusskaya, por razones desconocidas, los llamaban managers- se afanaban entre la llamada Terminal -el punto de descarga- y los Almacenes, hacían sonar sus saquitos llenos de cartuchos y daban instrucciones a los robustos mozos de cuerda. Las carretillas llenas de cajas y paquetes rodaban silenciosamente con sus ruedas bien engrasadas hacia una hilera de puestos de venta en la frontera con la Línea de Circumvalación, donde las mercancías de los comerciantes ingresaban en la Hansa, o hacia el otro extremo del andén, donde los emisarios del Reich esperaban para recoger sus pedidos.

No eran pocos los fascistas que rondaban por allí, sobre todo oficiales. Los simples soldados rasos no venían. Pero en la Belorusskaya se comportaban de otra manera: con una cierta insolencia, pero siempre dentro de los límites de lo razonable. Los de tez morena -había algunos entre los mercaderes y los descargadores- les miraban con desagrado, pero no intentaban en ningún momento imponer su propio orden.

-También tenemos bancos -les reveló su interlocutor-. Muchos de ellos, del Reich quiero decir, vienen con el pretexto de comprar mercancías, pero lo que quieren en realidad es depositar aquí sus ahorros. Por eso es improbable que jamás nos hagan algo. Somos para ellos un equivalente de lo que antes era Suiza.

-Os habéis organizado bien -dijo Artyom.

Entonces, Leonid Petrovich empleó toda su cortesía para informarse sobre los dos visitantes.

-¿Pero por qué hablamos todo el rato sobre nosotros? ¿De dónde sois?

Ulman hizo ver que estaba atareado comiendo y no había oído la pregunta. Artyom se volvió hacia Leonid Petrovich y le respondió:

-Yo soy de la VDNKh.

-¡Qué me dices! ¡Qué horror! -Leonid Petrovich dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la mesa-. Me imagino que la situación allí debe de ser horrible. He oído que sus habitantes están defendiéndose con sus últimas fuerzas. Se dice que la mitad de los habitantes de la estación han muerto. ¿Es verdad?

La carne se le atragantó a Artyom. No importaba lo que ocurriera. Tenía que regresar a la VDNKh para volver a ver a los suyos aunque fuera por última vez. ¿Cómo podía perder el tiempo con la comida? Apartó el plato, pagó y se llevó a Ulman, pese a las protestas de éste. Pasaron frente a los puestos donde se vendía carne y ropa, frente a las mercancías apiladas, los mercaderes, los mozos de cuerda que iban de un lado para otro, los engreídos oficiales fascistas, hasta la barrera de hierro que cerraba el acceso a la Línea de Circunvalación. Sobre la puerta colgaba un paño de color blanco con un anillo marrón en su centro, y dos hombres armados, ataviados con el familiar uniforme de camuflaje de color gris, controlaban los papeles y registraban los equipajes.

No tuvieron ningún problema para acceder a la Hansa. Ulman, que aún estaba masticando su trozo de carne, buscó dentro en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sacó una carta de aspecto insignificante y se la enseñó a los guardias fronterizos. Éstos abrieron sin más discusión una de las barreras y les dejaron pasar.

-¿Qué clase de escrito es ése? -le preguntó Artyom.

-Ah, no es nada -bromeó Ulman-. El documento que certifica la concesión de la medalla «Por méritos en el servicio a la patria». Aquí no hay casi nadie que no le deba algo a nuestro comandante.

La frontera de la Línea de Circunvalación era una extraña mezcla de fortaleza y puesto comercial. El segundo puesto de guardia se encontraba al otro extremo del pequeño puente que pasaba sobre las vías. Allí se encontraba una verdadera unidad de defensa con ametralladoras e incluso con un lanzallamas. Más atrás, junto a un grupo de esculturas -un hombre barbudo de aspecto inteligente con un fusil, y una muchacha y un muchacho de aire soñador, armados también (Artyom pensó que debían de ser los fundadores de la Belorusskaya, o héroes de la lucha contra los mutantes)- se encontraba una guarnición entera, que contaba por lo menos con veinte soldados.

-El motivo de que estén aquí es el Reich -explicó Ulman-. Así es la relación con los fascistas: la confianza está bien, la vigilancia es aún mejor. En su día dejaron en paz a Suiza, pero se apoderaron de Francia.

-Tengo bastantes lagunas en Historia -dijo Artyom, avergonzado-. Mi padre adoptivo no consiguió nunca un libro de texto de décimo curso. De todos modos he leído un poco sobre la Grecia antigua.

Frente a los soldados pasaba una inacabable hilera de porteadores, semejantes a hormigas. La Hansa acaparaba con avaricia casi la totalidad de la producción de la Sokol, la Dinamo y la Aeroport. El tráfico estaba estrictamente regulado: una de las escaleras mecánicas estaba reservada a los mozos que bajaban con sus cargas, y la otra era solo para los que subían. La tercera, que se hallaba en el centro, estaba destinada a todos los demás transeúntes.

Abajo, en una cabina acristalada, otro guardia armado vigilaba sentado las escaleras. Revisó una vez más los papeles de Artyom y Ulman, y les entregó una hoja con el sello TRÁNSITO y la fecha del día. Podían pasar.

Aquella estación se llamaba también Belorusskaya, pero las diferencias que la separaban de su doble en la línea radial eran impactantes: como dos gemelos que se hubieran separado al nacer, y a uno lo hubiera criado una familia noble, y al otro una del vulgo. Todo el bienestar y la prosperidad de la primera Belorusskaya palidecían en comparación con aquélla: las blancas paredes refulgían, los graciosos estucos acaparaban las miradas como por un hechizo, y los tubos de neón alumbraban desde el techo con una luz cegadora. Aun cuando sólo hubiera tres, su resplandor bastaba.

La hilera de porteadores se disolvía en el andén: unos salían a la izquierda por los arcos, los otros apilaban sus fardos a la derecha. Luego se marchaban a paso ligero para ir a recoger nuevas mercancías.

En cada una de las vías había dos paradas: en una de ellas, las mercancías se cargaban con la ayuda de una pequeña grúa, mientras que en la otra subían los pasajeros. Había una caja donde estos pagaban. Cada quince o veinte minutos pasaba una dresina mercante, con una amplia superficie de carga construida con tablones clavados. Aparte de los tres o cuatro hombres que manejaban la palanca, viajaba siempre en ella un guardia. Las dresinas de pasajeros no pasaban con tanta frecuencia. Artyom y Ulman tuvieron que esperar más de cuarenta minutos. El expendedor de billetes les explicó que se trataba de transpones colectivos, y que siempre esperaban a contar con un número suficiente de pasajeros, para no malgastar innecesariamente fuerza de trabajo. Pero el mero hecho de que en la red de metro se pudieran comprar billetes de pasaje -un cartucho por túnel- para viajar de una estación a otra, como se había hecho antes, entusiasmó a Artyom. Durante un rato olvidó todas sus desgracias y sus dudas. Estaba allí de pie y miraba cómo se cargaban las mercancías. Y entonces pensaba en lo magnífica que debía de haber sido en otro tiempo la vida en el Metro, cuando no se viajaba con dresinas de impulsión manual, sino que unos trenes centelleantes circulaban por las vías.

-¡Por allí viene vuestro transporte! -anunció el expendedor, e hizo sonar una campana.

Una dresina grande entró en la estación. Tiraba de un vagón con bancos de madera. Artyom y Ulman mostraron sus billetes y se sentaron en un espacio libre. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando hubieron reunido un número suficiente de pasajeros, la dresina volvió a avanzar.

La mitad de los bancos estaba orientada hacia delante, y la otra hacia atrás. Artyom tuvo que sentarse en uno de estos últimos, de espaldas a Ulman.

-¿Por qué están puestos los asientos de esta manera tan rara? -le preguntó Artyom a su vecina, una mujer robusta de unos sesenta años con un vestido de lana lleno de agujeros-. Son incómodos.

La mujer juntó ambas manos.

-Sí, ¿a ti qué te parece? ¿Quieres que el túnel se quede sin vigilancia? ¡Siempre estos jóvenes tan frívolos! ¿No has oído lo que sucedió anteayer? Una rata así de grande -la mujer abrió los brazos tanto como pudo- salió disparada de uno de los corredores de enlace y se llevó a uno de los pasajeros.

-¡No era ninguna rata! -exclamó desde atrás un hombre pequeño que vestía una chaqueta acolchada-. ¡Era un mután! Los mutanes entran sin cesar en la Kurskaya.

-¡Pues yo digo que era una rata! -le replicó la mujer, indignada-. A mí me lo ha contado Nina Prokofyevna, mi vecina. ¡Ella lo sabe muy bien!

Discutieron durante largo rato, pero Artyom dejó de escucharles. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la VDNKh. Estaba decidido: antes de salir a la superficie para tratar de subir a la torre de Ostankino trataría de regresar a su estación. Aún no sabía cómo convencería a su compañero de que no tenía otro remedio, pero le asaltaba el incómodo presentimiento de que esa iba a ser su última oportunidad de ver su hogar y a sus seres queridos antes de salir a la superficie. Y no podía permitir que esa oportunidad se le escapara. ¿Quién sabía lo que ocurriría después? Aun cuando Melnik hubiera afirmado que su misión sería fácil de cumplir, Artyom no creía que volvieran a verse jamás. Antes de esta salida a la superficie que tal vez sería la última, tenía que regresar, aunque fuera sólo por un rato, a la VDNKh.

Ve-De-En-Ja… un sonido melodioso, casi tierno. «Podría oírlo durante toda una eternidad», pensó Artyom. ¿Era posible que el hombre que habían encontrado en la Belorusskaya tuviese razón, y que su estación estuviera a punto de caer? ¿De verdad había muerto la mitad de sus defensores? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Cerró los ojos y trató de representarse su amada bóveda; las líneas de los arcos, elegantes pero no recargadas; la reja de hierro forjado que cerraba los pozos de ventilación; y las hileras de tiendas en la sala. Allí estaba la tienda de Zhenya, y aquí, algo más cerca, la suya…

La dresina se mecía suavemente al ritmo de las ruedas, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, Artyom se durmió.

Una vez más, soñó que estaba en la VDNKh. En esta ocasión no se hizo preguntas, no escuchó y tampoco trató de entender. El objetivo de su sueño no se encontraba en la estación, sino en el túnel. De eso se acordaba bien. Abandonó la tienda y se dirigió de inmediato al andén, saltó a las vías y corrió hacia el norte, hacia el Jardín Botánico. No era la absoluta oscuridad lo que le atemorizaba, sino el inminente encuentro en el túnel. ¿Qué le esperaba allí? ¿Cuál era el sentido de aquella historia? ¿Por qué no tenía nunca valor suficiente para ir hasta el final?

Al fin, su doble apareció en la lejanía. Sus pisadas suaves, seguras de sí mismas, se acercaron, igual que las últimas veces, y Artyom se vio privado al instante de toda su resolución. Pero esta vez se portó mejor: al principio las rodillas le temblaron de nuevo, pero luego consiguió dominarlas y aguantó hasta el momento en el que se encontraba frente a la invisible criatura. Un sudor frío y pegajoso le cubrió el cuerpo, pero se quedó quieto, no huyó, y llegó el momento en el que un soplo casi imperceptible le anunció que su enigmático antagonista se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

-No te marches… mira a los ojos a tu destino -le susurró al oído una voz ronca y seca.

Y entonces, Artyom se acordó súbitamente -cómo había podido olvidarlo en su sueño anterior- de que llevaba un mechero. Palpó el pequeño objeto de plástico, activó su mecanismo y se dispuso a verle la cara a la criatura que le había hablado.

Se quedó paralizado. Pareció que las piernas se le hubieran clavado al suelo.

Ante él se erguía, inmóvil, un Negro. Sus ojos muy abiertos, oscuros, sin pupilas, buscaban su mirada.

Artyom gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Jesús y María! -la mujer mayor se llevó la mano al corazón y respiró con dificultad-. ¡Ahora sí que me has asustado, muchacho!

Ulman se volvió, y le dijo a modo de disculpa:

-Perdónele. Es que está… un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué podías estar soñando para gritar de ese modo? -La mujer le miró con curiosidad bajo sus párpados hinchados y a medio abrir.

-He tenido una pesadilla -le respondió Artyom-. Le ruego que me disculpe.

-¿Una pesadilla? Pues sí que sois sensibles los jóvenes -Y empezó una vez más a gimotear y a quejarse.

Artyom había dormido durante un rato sorprendentemente largo. No se había enterado de que habían hecho un alto en la Novoslobodskaya. No tuvo tiempo de acordarse de algo verdaderamente importante que había comprendido al finalizar su sueño, porque el transporte llegaba ya a la Prospekt Mira.

La situación de aquel lugar se diferenciaba notablemente de la generosa satisfacción de la Belorusskaya. El transporte de mercancías no tenía un gran papel en la Prospekt Mira. Además, le llamó la atención el gran número de soldados, sobre todo unidades especiales, y oficiales con el distintivo de los pioneros. Al otro extremo del andén había algunas dresinas motorizadas sobre las vías, con vigilancia. Estaban cargadas de enigmáticas cajas y cubiertas de lona. En medio de la sala, sobre el suelo, se sentaban unas cincuenta personas no muy bien vestidas. Arrastraban enormes sacos con todos sus bienes y sus caras mostraban su desconcierto.

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? -le preguntó Artyom a Ulman.

-Aquí no ha sucedido nada, pero sí en tu estación, en la VDNKh -respondió éste-. Parece que quieren cegar el túnel. Si los Negros llegan a la Prospekt Mira, la Hansa se verá en serios apuros. Probablemente estarán preparando un ataque preventivo.

Cuando pasaron a la Línea Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya, Artyom comprobó que la hipótesis de Ulman era cierta. Las unidades especiales de la Hansa operaban incluso en la estación radial, donde, en realidad, no tenían nada por hacer. Los accesos a los dos túneles del norte, los que conducían a la VDNKh y al Jardín Botánico, estaban bloqueados; la Hansa había improvisado a marchas forzadas sus propios puestos de control. Apenas si había nadie en el mercado, y la mitad de las tiendas estaban vacías. Los hombres hablaban entre susurros, agitados, como si una gran desgracia hubiera amenazado a la estación. En un rincón se apiñaban varias docenas de personas, familias enteras con sacos y bolsas. Se había formado una larga cola frente a una mesita en la que se leía «Registro de refugiados».

-Espérame aquí, voy en busca de nuestro hombre -dijo Ulman. Dejó a Artyom junto a los puestos de venta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Artyom, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Saltó a las vías, se dirigió a uno de los puestos de control y le habló a un guardia fronterizo de aspecto malhumorado:

-¿Aún es posible llegar a la VDNKh?

-Sí, aún es posible, pero yo te aconsejo que no lo intentes -le respondió este-. ¿No lo has oído? Unos devoradores de hombres se han arrastrado hasta allí. Se han apoderado de la mayor parte de la estación. Tendrán que abandonarla, aunque los tacaños de nuestros dirigentes les provean de munición gratuita para que puedan aguantar hasta mañana…

-¿Qué sucederá mañana?

-Mañana lo haremos explotar todo. Pondremos dinamita en los dos túneles, a trescientos metros de la Prospekt, y provocaremos un derrumbe.

-¿Pero por qué no los ayudáis? ¿La Hansa no dispone de fuerzas suficientes?

-Ya te he dicho que son devoradores de hombres. Forman un gran número. No podemos hacer nada contra ellos.

-¿Y qué pasará con los habitantes de la Rizhskaya? ¿Y de la VDNKh?

-Les advertimos hace ya algunos días. Y por eso van viniendo hacia aquí. La Hansa los acoge a todos ellos, no somos criaturas inhumanas. Pero más les valdrá que se den prisa. Cuando llegue la hora, el túnel quedará cerrado. Y tú procura regresar enseguida… ¿Por qué vas allí? ¿Por negocios? ¿Por familia?

-Por ambas cosas -le dijo Artyom, y el guardia fronterizo, comprensivo, asintió con la cabeza.

Ulman estaba bajo uno de los arcos y negociaba en voz baja con un joven alto y con un hombre mayor de aire severo, que vestía uniforme de conductor del Metro, e indudablemente era el director de la estación.

-El vehículo está arriba, tiene el depósito lleno -le decía el joven, y señaló a dos grandes bolsas de cuero-. Aquí tenéis aparatos de radio y trajes aislantes, así como un Pecheneg[70] y un Dragunov[71]. Podéis subir cuando queráis. ¿En qué momento tenéis que salir?

-Hemos de dar la señal dentro de ocho horas -le respondió Ulman-. Tenemos hasta entonces para llegar a ese sitio. -Se volvió hacia el director de la estación-. ¿La puerta hermética funciona?

-Desde luego -le confirmó éste-. En cuanto usted me lo diga. Pero antes tendremos que apartar a la gente para evitar que cunda el pánico.

-Bien. Yo, por mi parte, no le pido nada más. Ahora descansaremos cinco horas, y luego nos pondremos en marcha. ¿Qué te parece, Artyom? ¿Nos acostamos un rato?

Artyom se llevó a un lado a su compañero.

-No puedo. Tengo que ir a toda costa hasta la VDNKh. Para despedirme y ver en qué estado se encuentra. Tenías razón: van a cegar todos los túneles que parten de la Prospekt Mira. Aunque regresemos vivos de la superficie, no volveré a ver jamás mi estación. Tengo que ir.

-Escucha, si te da miedo salir a la superficie porque allí están los Negros… -empezó a decirle Ulman, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Artyom-. Lo decía en broma. Disculpa.

-De verdad, no me queda otro remedio. -Artyom no habría podido explicar bien aquella sensación, pero sabía muy bien que iría a la VDNKh. A cualquier precio.

-Está bien. Si no queda otro remedio, es que no queda otro remedio -murmuró el soldado, confuso-. Pero no tendrás tiempo para regresar hasta aquí. Sobre todo, si vas a despedirte. Entonces lo haremos así: Pashka y yo -Pashka es el que lleva las bolsas- queríamos ir directos a la torre, pero podríamos dar un rodeo y pasar cerca de la antigua entrada de la VDNKh. La nueva está hecha ruinas, eso seguro que ya lo sabíais vosotros. Te esperaremos allí. Dentro de cinco horas y cincuenta minutos. Si llegas tarde, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias. ¿Ya tienes el traje aislante? ¿Y un reloj? Toma, toma el mío -se quitó un reloj de pulsera metálico-, entretanto llevaré el de Pashka.

-Dentro de cinco horas y cincuenta minutos. -Artyom asintió, le dio la mano a Ulman y corrió hacia el puesto de control.

Al verle de nuevo, el guardia fronterizo meneó con la cabeza. Entonces, Artyom se acordó de algo.

-¿Todavía ocurren fenómenos extraños en este túnel? -preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a ese problema con los tubos? Ya lo han arreglado. Dicen que ahora la gente se marea un poco al pasar por allí, pero que por lo menos nadie se muere.

Artyom asintió con la cabeza para darle las gracias, encendió la linterna y entró en el túnel.

Durante los primeros diez minutos, pensó a la vez en todas las cosas imaginables: en los peligros que le acechaban en el túnel, en la vida bien organizada y racional que llevaban los habitantes de la Belorusskaya, en los transportes colectivos y en los verdaderos convoyes de metro. Pero, poco a poco, las tinieblas devoraron aquellos pensamientos superfluos, aquellos pensamientos que relampagueaban en vano. Primero vinieron a él la calma y el vacío, y luego se puso a pensar en algo totalmente distinto…

El viaje tocaba a su fin. Artyom no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo había durado. Quizás hubieran pasado dos semanas, o quizá más de un mes.

Qué sencillo, qué breve le había parecido el camino cuando, sentado en la Alexeyevskaya, a la luz de la linterna, había estudiado su viejo plano de la red de metro, y había tratado de imaginar el camino hasta la Polis. En aquellos días le aguardaba un mundo sobre el que no sabía absolutamente nada, y por eso había elegido el camino más corto, sin dedicarle tiempo para reflexionar. Pero la vida lo había llevado por otro camino, un camino intrincado, difícil, peligroso para su supervivencia, que a menudo les había costado la vida a los hombres que por casualidad le habían acompañado brevemente.

Se acordó de Oleg. En la Polyanka, Segey Andreyevich le había dicho que cada uno tenía su destino. ¿Era posible que el destino de la breve vida de aquel niño hubiera sido morir de una muerte horrible para salvar a otros hombres? ¿Para que éstos pudieran seguir adelante con lo suyo?

Artyom se sentía frío y desgraciado. Si aceptaba aquella hipótesis, tendría que dar por bueno también el sacrificio. Tendría que creer que él mismo había sido elegido, que se le permitía continuar con su camino, aun cuando otros perdieran la vida o tuvieran que sufrir. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Artyom tenía el derecho de pisotear el destino de los demás, de destruirlo… tan sólo para cumplir el suyo?

Oleg era demasiado pequeño para preguntarse por qué estaba en el mundo. Pero, si hubiera podido pensar en ello, difícilmente habría estado de acuerdo con semejante destino. Seguro que el crío habría elegido representar su papel de manera más consciente, tener un papel más significativo en este mundo. Y si hubiera tenido que sacrificar su propia vida para salvar vidas ajenas, habría cargado con esa cruz con plena consciencia, por voluntad propia.

Artyom se acordó de Mikhail Porfiryevich, de Danila y de Tretyak. ¿Para qué habían muerto? ¿Por qué había sobrevivido él? ¿Quién había podido otorgarle esa posibilidad, ese derecho? Se lamentó que Ulman no se encontrara ya a su lado: habría puesto fin a sus dudas con un comentario burlón. La diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que Artyom, a causa de las experiencias que había vivido durante su viaje, veía el mundo como un caleidoscopio, mientras que la dura vida de Ulman le había enseñado a este a ver las cosas de una manera sencilla. A saber: por la mira de un fusil de precisión. Artyom no sabía cuál de los dos tenía razón, pero ya no creía que para cada pregunta existiese una respuesta única, una respuesta verdadera.

En general, todo lo que se encontraba en la vida, y muy especialmente en el metro, era confuso, se transformaba, era relativo. El primero en explicárselo había sido Kan, en referencia a los relojes de la estación. Pero si el tiempo, uno de los fundamentos de la percepción de este mundo, era ficticio y dependiente de otros factores, ¿qué se podía decir de las otras representaciones de la vida que parecían inmutables?

Todo, desde las voces que se oían en las tuberías de aquel túnel, hasta el resplandor de las estrellas del Kremlin y los eternos secretos del alma humana, tenía siempre varias explicaciones. Y lo más importante: existían más variadas respuestas a la pregunta: ¿Para qué? Todos los seres humanos con los que se había encontrado Artyom, desde los caníbales de la Park

Pobedy hasta los luchadores de la Brigada Che Guevara, tenían sus propias respuestas. Tanto los sectarios como los satanistas, tanto los fascistas como los filósofos armados, a la manera de Kan. Y era eso lo que hacía que fuera tan difícil para Artyom encontrar la respuesta adecuada para él. Cada día tomaba conciencia de una nueva variante, y por ello no podía creer que una de ellas fuera la correcta, porque al día siguiente tal vez tropezaría con una nueva que no sería ni menos exacta ni menos amplia.

¿A quién tenía que creer? ¿En qué? ¿En el Gran Gusano, en un dios devorador de hombres, que tenía como modelo un tren impulsado por energía eléctrica y parecía haber creado la vida en esta tierra abrasada y estéril? ¿En un Jehová colérico y celoso? ¿En su orgulloso antagonista, Satán? ¿En la victoria del comunismo en la totalidad de la red de metro? ¿En la superioridad de los rubios de nariz aguileña sobre los que tienen la piel oscura y el cabello rizado? Algo le susurraba a Artyom que no existía ninguna diferencia entre ellos, que todas las creencias le servían al hombre solamente como una especie de bastón en el que podía apoyarse, que le ayudaba a encontrar su camino, y le servía para ponerse en pie cada vez que se caía. De niño, Artyom se había divertido una vez con una historia que le contó su padre adoptivo, en la que un mono tomaba un bastón con la mano y se transformaba en hombre. En aquel momento se le ocurrió que el avispado macaco no había vuelto a soltar el bastón, y que seguía caminando erguido.

Entendía que el hombre necesitara aquel sostén. Sin él, la vida quedaba vacía como un túnel abandonado. Artyom oía aún el desesperado grito que lanzó el bárbaro al descubrir que el Gran Gusano solo era una invención de sus sacerdotes. Él mismo había sentido algo semejante cuando le habían dicho que los Observadores Invisibles no existían. Con todo, para él había sido relativamente fácil decirles adiós a los Observadores, al Gusano y a todos los otros dioses.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Acaso él era diferente, más fuerte que los demás? Artyom era consciente de que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. También él llevaba un bastón en la mano, y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para confesárselo a sí mismo.

Su sostén era la consciencia de que le había sido confiada una misión de enorme importancia, de que la supervivencia de la red de metro entera estaba en juego, y de que aquella misión no había recaído en su persona por casualidad. Conscientemente, o no, Artyom había buscado siempre pruebas de que había sido elegido para el cumplimiento de aquella misión, pero no por Hunter, sino por un poder superior. Aniquilar a los Negros, liberar de ellos a su estación y sus amigos, impedir que destruyeran el Metro entero… todo eso podía muy bien ocupar un lugar central como misión de una vida. Y todo lo que Artyom había experimentado en el curso de sus vagabundeos apuntaba a una única evidencia: que él no era como los demás; que se le había confiado un destino especial; era él quien tenía que acabar con aquella plaga, para que esta no acabara con el resto de la humanidad. En tanto que supiera encontrar su camino, e interpretara correctamente los signos que se le enviaban, su absoluta voluntad de triunfar se impondría a la realidad, jugaría con las posibilidades determinadas por la estadística, desviaría balas, cegaría a monstruos y enemigos y haría aparecer a sus aliados en el momento y en el lugar oportunos. ¿Cómo podía entenderse, si no, que Danila le hubiera entregado el plano de la base de misiles, y que ésta, hacía varias décadas, se hubiese salvado de la destrucción como por un milagro? ¿Cómo se podía explicar, si no, que se hubiera encontrado con uno de los pocos, si no con el último experto en misiles que quedaba con vida en el Metro? ¿Había sido la providencia personal de Artyom la que, bajo la forma de ese hombre, le había puesto en las manos una poderosa arma para exterminar a aquel poder inexplicable e inmisericorde? ¿Cómo se podía explicar, si no, que se hubiera salvado siempre milagrosamente de las situaciones más desesperadas? No, mientras creyera en su destino sería invulnerable, aun cuando los hombres que marchaban a su lado murieran uno tras otro.

Entonces sus pensamientos se deslizaron hacia lo que Sergey Andreyevich le había dicho en la Polyanka acerca del destino y del argumento de su vida. En aquel momento, sus palabras le habían dado nuevo ímpetu al joven, como un muelle negro y engrasado en el mecanismo gastado y herrumbroso de un autómata. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le habían resultado desagradables. Quizá porque aquella teoría le negaba a Artyom su libre albedrío. De acuerdo con ella, no tomaba decisiones por su capricho personal, sino porque se había insertado en la línea argumental de su destino. Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo podía negar la existencia de esa línea, después de todo lo que le había sucedido? En aquel momento le era imposible creer que toda su vida no era más que un encadenamiento de azares. Y como había llegado hasta allí, tenía que seguir adelante. Ésa era la implacable lógica del camino que había elegido. Era demasiado tarde para titubear. Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque eso implicara hacerse responsable, no solo de su propia vida, sino también de la vida de otros. Los sacrificios no habían sido en vano, tenía que aceptarlos y recorrer su camino hasta el final, y cumplir el cometido por el que había venido a este mundo. Ése era su destino.

Pero ¿por qué no había tenido antes pensamientos tan claros? Siempre había dudado de su condición de elegido, se había dejado desviar por estupideces, había vacilado, aun cuando siempre hubiera tenido a mano la respuesta. Ulman tenía razón: ¿Para qué complicarse la vida?

En aquel momento, Artyom seguía adelante con nuevo ímpetu. No oyó ningún sonido en los tubos, ni tropezó con ningún peligro hasta llegar a la VDNKh. Con todo, se fue encontrando con gente a lo largo del camino, gente que se dirigía a la Prospekt Mira. Era un torrente de criaturas desdichadas, acosadas, que habían tenido que dejarlo todo para huir. Le miraban como si estuviera loco: era el único que se atrevía a salir al encuentro del terror, mientras que los otros huían del lugar maldito. No encontró ningún control ni en la Rizhskaya ni en la Alexeyevskaya. Debía de llevar una hora y media de camino, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado con sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar a la VDNKh.

Cuando por fin entró en la estación y miró en derredor, se sobresaltó: la VDNKh estaba exactamente igual que la estación que había visto en sus sueños. La mitad de las lámparas no funcionaba, olía a pólvora, se oían gemidos a lo lejos, una mujer lloraba.

Artyom empuñó el fusil y siguió adelante. Estaba claro que los Negros habían conseguido, por lo menos una vez, atravesar las barreras y entrar en la estación. Una parte de las tiendas estaba hecha trizas, y en algunos sitios se veían manchas de sangre en el suelo. Algunas tiendas aún estaban habitadas, aquí y allá se veía incluso la luz de una linterna a través de la lona.

Se oían disparos en el túnel norte. A su entrada había una barricada de sacos de tierra, alta como una persona, y detrás de ella estaban apostados tres hombres que vigilaban el túnel, apuntando con los fusiles entre los sacos.

-¿Artyom? ¡Artyom! ¿Cómo es que apareces ahora? -oyó que le decía de pronto una voz familiar.

Artyom se volvió y vio a Kiril, el mismo que, al principio de su viaje, le había hablado de la caravana. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo, y su cabello se veía aún más hirsuto que entonces.

-En todo caso, he vuelto -le replicó vagamente Artyom-. ¿Cómo estáis aquí? ¿Dónde está el tío Sasha? ¿Y Zhenya?

-Zhenya… -el rostro de Kiril se entristeció-. No tuvo suerte… lo mataron hace ya una semana.

Artyom sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Sukhoy está sano y salvo, y dando órdenes. Lo encontrarás en el hospital. -Kiril señaló a la escalera que conducía a la nueva salida de la estación.

La impresión que producía el «hospital» era bien lúgubre. Tan sólo unos pocos hombres -alrededor de cinco- estaban heridos de verdad. Los demás pacientes eran de otro tipo. Acurrucados como bebés, yacían en hilera dentro de sacos de dormir. Tenían los ojos como desorbitados, y con la boca a duras penas abierta pronunciaban cosas sin sentido. No los cuidaba una enfermera, sino un soldado que sostenía un frasco de cloroformo con la mano. Si alguno de los que estaban encogidos en el suelo sufría convulsiones, o se ponía a chillar, y amenazaba con contagiar su agitación a los demás, el soldado les ponía en la cara una gasa empapada de narcótico. Entonces, aun cuando el hombre no se durmiera -seguía con los ojos abiertos-, por lo menos callaba un rato.

Artyom no pudo encontrar de inmediato a Sukhoy. Su padre adoptivo había estado hablando con el médico de la estación en una dependencia separada, pero, al salir, estuvo a punto de chocar con el muchacho.

-¡Artyomka! Estás vivo… gracias a Dios… -murmuró, y acarició en el hombro a Artyom, como si hubiera querido convencerse de que realmente estaba allí.

Artyom lo abrazó con fuerza. Había tenido miedo, como un niño, de que su padre adoptivo le riñera: que si dónde se había metido, que si vaya irresponsabilidad, que por qué no sabía comportarse como el adulto que era… pero Sukhoy se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y retenerlo durante largo rato. Cuando por fin se soltaron, Artyom vio, con gran turbación, que su padre adoptivo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sin entretenerse en contarle todas sus aventuras, le explicó brevemente dónde había estado y qué había conseguido. Luego le dijo por qué había vuelto.

Sukhoy negó con la cabeza y se puso a despotricar sobre Hunter, pero luego calló, y dijo que sobre los muertos solo se puede hablar bien, o callar. Él tampoco tenía ninguna idea de lo que le había ocurrido al Cazador.

-¿Ves en qué situación nos encontramos? -la voz de Sukhoy se endureció de nuevo-. Cada noche acuden en manada. No tenemos suficientes cartuchos. Hace poco nos llegó una vez más una dresina con municiones desde la Prospekt Mira, pero ha sido como una gota sobre piedra caliente.

-Quieren hundir el túnel de la Prospekt, para aislar la VDNKh y las demás estaciones.

-Lo sé… temen a las aguas subterráneas, por eso no se atreven a acercarse más a la VDNKh. Pero a la larga no les servirá de nada… los Negros encontrarán otros accesos.

-¿Cuándo te marcharás de aquí? No quedan ni siquiera veinticuatro horas, y tendrías que recoger el equipaje…

Sukhoy le contempló durante largo rato, como estudiándole con la mirada.

-No, Artyom, sólo hay un camino por el que puedo salir de aquí, y ese camino no lleva a la Prospekt Mira. Tenemos treinta heridos. ¿Acaso vamos a abandonarlos? Y, por otra parte, ¿quién defenderá esta posición mientras yo me pongo a salvo? ¿Cómo voy a decirle a alguien que se quede aquí, y que luche con ellos hasta morir para frenar su avance, y luego largarme? No… -exhaló un suspiro-. Si es por mí, que hundan el túnel. Nos quedaremos aquí mientras podamos. Quiero morir como un hombre honrado.

-Entonces, me quedaré con vosotros. Van a disparar los misiles incluso sin mí. Así, al menos, podré ayudaros.

-¡No, no, tú tienes que marcharte! Nuestra puerta funciona perfectamente, y la escalera está entera, llegarás enseguida a la salida. ¡Tienes que ir con ellos… no saben con quién se van a tener que enfrentar!

Artyom sospechó que su padre adoptivo le hacía marcharse para salvarle la vida. Trató de replicarle, pero Sukhoy no quiso oír nada más.

-En tu grupo, eres el único que sabe de qué son capaces los Negros.

Su padre adoptivo señaló a los tullidos que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-Se hallaban en el túnel y han enloquecido. A estos de aquí, por suerte, nos los pudimos llevar. Pero los Negros han descuartizado a muchos hombres cuando aún estaban vivos. Tienen una fuerza increíble. Y cuando vienen y empiezan a aullar, no hay nadie que sea capaz de soportarlo. Tú mismo lo sabes. Algunos de nuestros voluntarios se habían sujetado con esposas para no huir. Todos los que conseguimos liberar a tiempo están aquí. No tenemos muchos heridos, porque cuando los Negros capturan a alguien es muy difícil que pueda escapar.

Artyom tragó saliva.

-A Zhenya… ¿lo capturaron?

Sukhoy asintió, y Artyom prefirió no preguntarle los detalles.

En el lúgubre silencio, su padre adoptivo le dijo:

-Ven, charlemos un rato, ahora que todavía estamos tranquilos. Incluso me queda un poco de té. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Artyom y lo llevó al despacho de dirección.

El muchacho iba mirando por todas partes, conmocionado. No podía creer que, durante las tres semanas que había durado su ausencia, la VDNKh hubiera podido transformarse de aquella manera. En aquella estación que había sido tan confortable, tan animada, reinaban el miedo y la desesperación. Su instinto le decía que se marchara de allí.

A lo lejos se oía una ametralladora. Artyom agarró su propia arma, pero Sukhoy se lo impidió.

-Disparan sólo para asustarlos. Todavía faltan algunas horas para el próximo ataque. Eso parece. Los Negros vienen en oleadas. Hace poco que nos hemos defendido de la última. No tengas miedo… cuando se enfrentan a algo serio, activan las sirenas para dar la alarma.

Artyom reflexionó. Aquel sueño… pero era totalmente imposible que un encuentro de verdad terminara sin víctimas. Aparte de que Sukhoy no le permitiría que se adentrara en solitario por el túnel. Tuvo que renunciar a su disparatada idea. Le aguardaban ocupaciones más importantes.

Entonces, mientras estaban sentados en el cuarto tomándose un té, Sukhoy le dijo:

-Yo ya sabía que vendrías, y que volveríamos a vernos. Hace una semana vino un hombre que te buscaba.

-¿Quién? -le preguntó Artyom con cierta prevención.

-Dijo que tú lo conocías. Un hombre alto, delgado, con barba. Tenía un nombre extraño…

-¿Kan?

-Exacto. Me dijo que regresarías, y parecía tan seguro que, por primera vez, me tranquilicé. Me dio esto para ti. -Sukhoy tomó una cartera en la que guardaba anotaciones que solo él podía comprender y cosas diversas, y sacó una hoja de papel doblada dos veces.

Artyom la abrió y leyó lo que decía. Se trataba de una breve anotación, escrita con letra nerviosa y descuidada:

Quien tenga el valor y la perseverancia necesarios para pasarse la vida escudriñando las tinieblas, también será el primero que reconozca el despuntar de la aurora.

-¿No te dejó nada más? -le preguntó Artyom.

-No. Pienso que tal vez sea información en clave. Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre vino hasta aquí sólo por eso.

Artyom se encogió de hombros. La mitad de las cosas que Kan había dicho y hecho le habían parecido totalmente absurdas. Pero la otra mitad le había hecho ver el mundo bajo otra luz. ¿Cómo iba a entender aquella nota?

Durante largo rato, bebieron té y charlaron. Artyom no podía librarse del pensamiento de que estaba viendo por última vez a su padre adoptivo. Era como si quisiera hablar con él durante el tiempo suficiente para que le bastara ya para toda la vida.

Luego sería hora de marcharse.

Sukhoy agarró la palanca que estaba al lado de las escaleras automáticas, y la pesada cortina de hierro se levantó, chirriando, hasta una altura de un metro. El agua de lluvia que se había encharcado afuera vino adentro. Artyom se quedó con los pies embarrados hasta los tobillos, y le sonrió a Sukhoy, aunque las lágrimas le salieran a los ojos. Iba a despedirse cuando, en el último momento, se acordó de lo más importante. Sacó el libro infantil que llevaba en la mochila, pasó las hojas hasta que encontró la foto y se la enseñó a su padre adoptivo. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en su nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es ésa? -le preguntó Sukhoy.

-¿La conoces? Mírala bien. ¿No es mi madre? Tú la viste cuando te pidió ayuda.

Sukhoy sonrió con tristeza.

-Artyom… ahora no podría reconocer su rostro. Estaba muy oscuro, y yo sólo me fijaba en las ratas. Ya no me acuerdo de ella. Sí que me acuerdo de ti… recuerdo cómo me agarraste la mano, y no lloraste en ningún momento. Pero de ella no me acuerdo. ¡Perdóname!

-Gracias. ¡Adiós! -Artyom estuvo a punto de llamar «padre» a Sukhoy, pero el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta lo impidió-. Quizá volvamos a vernos. -Se puso la máscara de gas, se agachó, pasó por debajo de la cortina de hierro y subió por los inseguros escalones de la escalera mecánica, con la arrugada fotografía junto al pecho.

20

NACIDOS PARA ARRASTRARSE

La escalera parecía no acabar nunca. Artyom subió poco a poco, con gran precaución, porque los escalones rechinaban y traqueteaban bajo sus pies, y en cierto momento cedieron. Faltó poco para que le quedara atrapada la pierna. Por todo el camino encontró ramas rotas cubiertas de musgo, e incluso arbustos enteros. Tal vez la onda de choque los hubiera arrastrado hasta allí. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de enredaderas y musgo, y los agujeros en el revestimiento de material sintético dejaban a la vista los herrumbrosos engranajes.

No miró en ningún momento hacia atrás.

Arriba reinaba la negrura. Ésta no presagiaba nada bueno: ¿Podía ser que el vestíbulo de la entrada se hubiera venido abajo, y no se pudiera salir? ¿O quizá la oscuridad se debía a la noche sin luna? En este último caso, también se habría tratado de un mal augurio: sin una buena visión, sería difícil orientar los misiles hacia el lugar adecuado. Pero, cuanto más se prolongaba el ascenso de Artyom, más brillantes se volvían las manchas de luz en las paredes, y los finos rayos de luna que se colaban por las grietas. El acceso al vestíbulo de la entrada estaba bloqueado, pero no por las piedras, sino por los árboles caídos. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, Artyom descubrió un hueco por el que, con gran esfuerzo, logró pasar al otro lado.

En el techo del vestíbulo había un gigantesco boquete por el que se colaba la pálida luz de la luna. Por el suelo se encontraban ramas rotas. Parecían aplastadas contra el suelo, como una especie de masa. En una de las paredes, Artyom descubrió unos objetos extraños, medio ocultos por la maleza: unas bolas de color gris oscuro, coriáceas, casi tan altas como un hombre. Inspiraban repulsión, y Artyom no se atrevió a acercarse a ellas. Por seguridad, apagó la linterna y salió a la calle.

Frente a la entrada se encontraba una hilera de pabellones y kioscos. Quizás en otro tiempo hubieran resultado atrayentes, pero en aquel momento sólo quedaba de ellos el esqueleto[72]. Más atrás había un edificio gigantesco y extraño, con una forma semejante a un arco. Una de sus alas se había derrumbado en parte. Artyom miró en torno a sí: Ulman y su camarada no habían llegado. Sin duda, algo los había entretenido en su camino. Así pues, le quedaba algo de tiempo para explorar los alrededores.

Por unos segundos contuvo el aliento y escuchó, por si oía a lo lejos el espantoso aullido de los Negros. El Jardín Botánico no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. ¿Por qué motivo esas criaturas no atacaban su estación desde la superficie?

Todo estaba en silencio. Tan sólo en algún lugar, a lo lejos, se oía el aullido triste, casi melancólico, de perros salvajes. Artyom no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con ellos. Si habían logrado sobrevivir durante todos aquellos años en la superficie, no podrían compararse con los perros que criaban los habitantes del Metro.

Algo más allá, descubrió algo extraño. La entrada de la estación estaba rodeada por una fosa no muy profunda, irregular, llena de un líquido oscuro -como un foso de castillo de reducidas dimensiones-. Artyom la cruzó de un salto, fue hacia uno de los kioscos y miró en el interior de éste.

Estaba totalmente vacío. Sobre el suelo había cristales de botella, pero todo lo demás ya no estaba allí. Artyom registró también otros puestos de venta, hasta que por fin acabó frente a un gran kiosco. Parecía una fortaleza en miniatura: una cabina de plomo grueso, con una pequeña ventana de cristal de espejo. El cartel decía: «Cambio de divisas».

La puerta tenía un cerrojo poco común, que no se abría con llave, sino con una combinación de cifras. Artyom se dirigió a la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero fue en vano. Entonces descubrió sobre la repisa una nota casi borrada.

Aquella cabina cerrada le inspiraba una gran curiosidad, y por ello Artyom prescindió de toda precaución y encendió la linterna. Con gran trabajo, logró descifrar las borrosas letras: «Enterradme de manera decente. Código 767». A duras penas lo había entendido cuando se oyó mucho más arriba un chillido encolerizado. Artyom lo reconoció al instante: era el grito de los monstruos voladores de la Kalinin Prospekt.

Al instante apagó la linterna, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el chillido se oyó una vez más, y en esta ocasión sobre su cabeza. Miró en derredor, presa del pánico, en busca de un refugio. Si sus suposiciones eran acertadas, le quedaba una única salvación: marcó con los botones de la puerta el número indicado y agarró el picaporte. Se oyó un sordo chasquido en el cerrojo, y la puerta se abrió con dificultad. Se oyó el fuerte chirrido de sus bisagras oxidadas. Artyom entró, cerró la puerta y encendió de nuevo la linterna.

En un rincón, sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, se hallaba el cuerpo reseco de una mujer. En una mano sostenía un grueso rotulador, y en la otra una botella de plástico. Las paredes revestidas de linóleo estabas cubiertas de arriba a abajo con una buena caligrafía femenina. En el suelo había un paquete de pastillas vacío, los envoltorios de colores de varias tabletas de chocolate y botellas de agua mineral. En otro rincón había una caja fuerte abierta. Artyom no sentía ninguna repugnancia por el cadáver. Al contrario: se sintió sobrecogido por la compasión que le inspiraba. Sin saber por qué, estaba convencido de que el cadáver era de una joven.

Oyó una vez más el chillido de la bestia voladora, y sintió un poderoso golpe en el techo. El kiosco entero retumbó. Artyom se tendió en el suelo y esperó. Como no se produjo ningún otro ataque, y los chillidos del encolerizado animal se fueron alejando, se levantó de nuevo. Aquel puesto era un escondrijo ideal. Habría podido esperar en él durante todo el tiempo que le conviniera. Al cabo, el cadáver seguía allí, aun cuando no debían de faltar en aquella zona depredadores que de buena gana lo habrían devorado. Por supuesto, podía tratar de matar, o por lo menos herir al monstruo, pero para ello habría tenido que salir del kiosco. ¿Y si erraba el tiro, o la bestia tenía la piel blindada? Si salía a campo abierto, no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Lo más juicioso sería esperar a Ulman. Si es que éste aún vivía.

Para distraerse, Artyom se puso a leer el texto escrito en la pared.

Escribo porque me siento sola, y para no volverme loca. Hace tres días que estoy dentro de este kiosco, y tengo miedo de salir a la calle. Afuera hay diez personas que no han conseguido llegar hasta el Metro. Han muerto y están tiradas en la calle. Por suerte he leído en el periódico que se pueden aislar las junturas con cinta adhesiva. Ahora estoy esperando a que el viento se lleve las nubes. Han dicho que dentro de un día ya no habrá peligro.

9 de julio. He tratado de llegar hasta el Metro. Al final de la escalera mecánica hay una cortina de metal y no he podido levantarla. He llamado, pero nadie me ha abierto. Al cabo de diez minutos me he encontrado mal, y por eso he vuelto hasta aquí. Hay cadáveres por todas partes. Tienen un aspecto espantoso. Están hinchados y huelen mal. He roto la cristalera de una tienda de alimentación y me he llevado agua mineral y chocolate. Así por lo menos no me moriré de hambre. Me siento espantosamente débil. Tenía una caja fuerte repleta de dólares y de rublos, y no me sirven para nada. Qué raro. No son más que papel.

10de julio. Hoy han lanzado más bombas. A la derecha, desde Prospekt Mira, he oído durante todo el día unas explosiones espantosas. Pensaba que no quedaría nadie, pero ayer un tanque pasó por aquí a toda velocidad. Quería salir corriendo y hacerles señas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Echo tanto de menos a mamá y a Lyova… He tenido vómitos durante el día entero. Luego me he dormido.

11de julio. Hoy ha pasado por aquí un hombre horriblemente quemado. No sé dónde se habría escondido durante todo este tiempo. Chillaba sin parar y respiraba con dificultad. Ha sido terrible. Ha llegado hasta el metro, y entonces he oído unos golpes muy fuertes. Me imagino que habrá llamado. Luego ha quedado todo en silencio. Mañana iré hasta allí y veré si le han abierto.

Otro golpe sacudió el kiosco. El monstruo no renunciaba a su presa. Artyom se tambaleó, y a punto estuvo de caerse sobre el cadáver de la mujer, pero, en el último momento, se agarró a la mesilla que estaba al lado de la ventana. Se agachó y aguardó un minuto, y luego siguió leyendo.

12de julio. No puedo salir. Estoy temblando. Ya no sé si duermo o estoy despierta. He hablado con Lyova durante una hora. Me ha dicho que nos casaríamos pronto. Luego mamá. No paraba de llorar. Después he vuelto a quedarme sola. Me siento tan sola… ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? ¿Cuándo vendrán a rescatarnos? Afuera hay perros que devoran los cadáveres. ¡Muchísimas gracias! He vuelto a vomitar.

13de julio. Aún me quedan conservas, chocolate y agua, pero yo no quiero seguir. Hasta que la vida vuelva a la normalidad, falta como mínimo un año. La Guerra Patriótica[73] duró cinco años, esta no puede durar más. Todo irá bien. Van a encontrarme.

14de julio. No quiero seguir. No quiero seguir. Hacedme un entierro decente, no quiero quedarme en esta maldita caja de hierro… es estrecha. Gracias, Phenazepam. Buenas noches.

El escrito continuaba, pero se encontraban cada vez con mayor frecuencia frases sin sentido, o inacabadas. Y también dibujos: pequeños diablillos, muchachas con sombreros grandes o lazos en el pelo, rostros humanos.

Había abrigado la esperanza de que la pesadilla llegaría a su fin. Al cabo de un año, o quizá dos, todo volvería a ir bien. Volvería a ser como antes. La vida continuaría, se olvidaría todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Durante aquel tiempo, la humanidad se había alejado todavía más de su objetivo de regresar a la superficie. ¿Habría pensado la joven que solo sobrevivirían los que habían conseguido meterse en el Metro, y luego los pocos afortunados a los que les habían abierto las puertas durante los días siguientes, aunque fuera en contraviniendo de las instrucciones que se habían dado?

Artyom también quería creer que algún día los seres humanos saldrían del Metro para volver a vivir como antes. Para reconstruir los soberbios edificios que sus antepasados habían levantado. Para vivir en ellos. Para contemplar la salida del sol sin tener que cerrar los ojos. Para no tener que respirar a través de los filtros una insípida mezcla de oxígeno y nitrógeno, sino saborear el aire puro, enriquecido con el aroma de las plantas… no sabía muy bien cómo era ese aroma, pero debía de haber sido magnífico. Sobre todo el de las flores que le habían gustado a su madre.

Pero, mientras contemplaba el cadáver reseco de la joven, se preguntó si él mismo viviría para verlo. ¿En qué se distinguían sus esperanzas de la certidumbre de la mujer? A lo largo de todos sus años de vida en el Metro, el hombre no había cobrado fuerzas para regresar triunfante a la superficie, y tomar el camino de una nueva gloria y un nuevo esplendor. Al contrario: tan sólo se había empequeñecido, y se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y las estrecheces. La mayoría de los seres humanos había olvidado el poder absoluto que su especie había llegado a ejercer sobre el mundo -¿de qué les servía ya?-, mientras que otros lo añoraban, y unos terceros lo maldecían. ¿A cuál de estos grupos pertenecía el futuro?

De repente, Artyom oyó afuera una bocina. Corrió hacia la ventana. Sobre la pequeña superficie que quedaba libre frente a los kioscos se encontraba un vehículo totalmente insólito. Artyom había visto coches en el pasado. Primero, en su lejana niñez. Luego, en las ilustraciones y fotos de los libros. Y, finalmente, durante su anterior salida a la superficie. Pero nunca había visto ninguno como aquél.

Era un camión gigantesco, de seis ejes, pintado de color rojo con franjas blancas en los costados. La enorme cabina de conducción tenía dos filas de asientos, y detrás de esta había un gigantesco contenedor metálico para el transporte de la carga. Unos extraños tubos sobresalían del techo, y también un par de focos de color azul, situadas a derecha e izquierda, que giraban sobre sí mismas y hacían señales luminosas.

Artyom no salió del kiosco, sino que empezó por encender la linterna desde la ventana, y aguardó una señal de respuesta. Los faros del camión parpadearon, y se apagaron de nuevo. Artyom quiso salir, pero entonces dos sombras negras descendieron de lo alto. La primera sujetó el vehículo con sus garras y trató de levantarlo, pero pesaba demasiado para ella. Cuando el animal lo hubo izado hasta medio metro en vilo, se rompieron los dos tubos delanteros. La criatura chilló, encolerizada, y lo dejó caer. La segunda criatura chillaba y golpeaba el costado del camión. Indudablemente trataba de volcarlo.

Se abrió una puerta y salió un hombre. Llevaba puesto un traje aislante, y sostenía una enorme ametralladora con las manos. Apuntó hacia arriba, aguardó unos segundos hasta que los monstruos estuvieron más cerca, y disparó. En lo alto se oyó un chillido lastimero.

En aquel momento, Artyom abrió a toda prisa el cerrojo y salió corriendo. Vio que uno de los monstruos alados volaba en círculos a unos treinta metros de alguna, y que se estaba preparando para un nuevo ataque. El otro había desaparecido.

-¡Rápido, sube al camión! -le gritó el hombre de la ametralladora.

Artyom salió disparado hacia el vehículo, trepó hasta la cabina del conductor y se sentó dentro. El otro apuntó y disparó una nueva ráfaga, y luego saltó al estribo, se metió dentro y cerró ruidosamente la puerta. El motor bramó, y el camión dio una sacudida y se puso en marcha.

-¿Querías dar de comer a las palomas? -Ulman hablaba con voz cavernosa. Estaba mirando a Artyom a través del visor de su máscara de gas.

El muchacho creía que los monstruos los iban a perseguir, pero estos se limitaron a pasar volando varias veces sobre el camión, y, cuando este hubo recorrido unos cien metros, volvieron hacia la VDNKh.

-Defienden su nido -dijo el soldado-. De todos modos no lograrían agarrar el camión. Es demasiado grande para ellos. ¿Dónde tendrán el nido ese?

De repente, Artyom comprendió dónde estaría el nido de los monstruos, y por qué no había ningún ser vivo cerca de la entrada de la VDNKh -ni siquiera Negros-.

-Está en la entrada de nuestra estación, donde terminan las escaleras mecánicas -dijo.

-¿De verdad? Qué raro, normalmente sus nidos están más arriba, sobre las casas. Quizá sea otra raza… ah, oye, disculpa el retraso.

Como consecuencia de los trajes aislantes y de las voluminosas armas, la cabina del conductor resultaba algo estrecha. En los asientos de atrás llevaban las mochilas y largas bolsas con asas. Ulman se sentaba a la derecha, Artyom iba en medio, y a la izquierda, al volante, Pavel, el camarada de Ulman en la Prospekt Mira.

Éste dijo:

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No podíamos hacer otra cosa. El comandante no nos había dicho nada de lo que había sucedido en Prospekt Mira quiero decir, en la calle que viene desde la Rizhskaya hasta aquí. Como si hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. Lo que no entiendo es que el puente no se haya hundido. Allí no se salvó nada. Menos mal que hemos podido escaparnos de los perros.

-¿Has visto algún perro? -le preguntó Ulman a Artyom.

-Sólo los he oído.

-Nosotros sí hemos tenido la oportunidad -le respondió Pavel mientras tomaban una curva.

-¿Y?

-Nada bueno. Nos han arrancado el parabrisas y han estado a punto de hacer un desgarrón en uno de los neumáticos. -Pavel señaló a Ulman-. Petro ha tenido que cargarse al líder de la jauría con el Dragunov para que nos dejaran en paz.

El viaje no fue sencillo. Por todas partes encontraban fosas y cráteres. El asfalto había estallado en varios lugares. Tuvieron que elegir la ruta con mucho cuidado. En cierto lugar frenaron, y se pasaron cinco minutos intentando sortear un montón de fragmentos de hormigón. Sin duda, un paso elevado se había venido abajo. Artyom miraba por la ventana, siempre con el arma en la mano.

-Se conduce de maravilla -dijo Pavel, en referencia al vehículo-. Al principio decían que nos quedaríamos sin gasolina. Pero nuestros químicos se las han apañado para elaborar otro combustible. No es en vano que defendemos la Polis. Las ratas de biblioteca son buenas para estas cosas.

-¿Dónde encontrasteis el vehículo? -preguntó Artyom.

-Estaba en un taller de reparaciones. Servía para apagar incendios, pero no llegaron a tiempo para sacarlo de allí cuando Moscú estalló en llamas. Ahora lo empleamos de vez en cuando, no con el objetivo que tenía originalmente, por supuesto, pero igualmente nos sirve.

-Ajá -Artyom miró de nuevo por la ventana.

Indudablemente, Pavel tenía ganas de charlar.

-Hemos tenido suerte con el tiempo. No se ve ninguna nube. Eso está bien, porque tendréis buenas vistas desde la torre. Si es que llegáis.

-Yo voy antes allí que a los edificios -dijo entonces Ulman-. El comandante decía que están prácticamente deshabitados. Pero ese «prácticamente» no me acaba de convencer.

El camión giró a la izquierda y avanzó por una calle ancha y recta, con un césped que la dividía por la mitad. A la izquierda se hallaba una hilera de casas de ladrillo prácticamente intactas, y a la derecha una lúgubre selva que llegaba prácticamente hasta la calle. En algunos lugares, unas poderosas raíces habían reventado el asfalto, y tuvieron que esquivarlas.

-¡Allí está! ¡La joya de la corona! -exclamó Pavel con entusiasmo.

Se erguía frente a ellos la Torre de Ostankino. Cual columna que sostuviera el cielo, o gigantesco dardo, se clavaba a cientos de metros de altura y amenazaba a enemigos derrotados desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era una construcción totalmente irreal. Artyom no había visto nunca nada semejante ni en libros ni en revistas. Desde luego, su padre le había hablado de la ciclópea edificación, pero sus descripciones no habían bastado para que Artyom se imaginara hasta qué punto le abrumaría aquella torre.

Pasó el resto del viaje sin moverse, y contempló aquella obra maestra de la imaginación humana con una extraña mezcla de admiración y amargura, porque vio todavía más claro que el hombre no sería nunca más capaz de construir algo semejante.

Artyom trató de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras:

-La tuve tan cerca durante tanto tiempo, y no llegué a saberlo…

-El que no ha estado nunca arriba no puede imaginarse una cosa así -dijo Pavel-. ¿Sabes de dónde viene el nombre de vuestra estación? VDNKh son las siglas de «Grandes Éxitos de Nuestra Economía». Aquí hubo un gigantesco parque con todos los animales y plantas imaginables. Y te voy a decir una cosa: habéis tenido mucha suerte con eso de que los pajaritos hayan puesto el nido sobre vuestra entrada. Porque la radiación ha desarrollado tanto a algunos de esos «éxitos» que ahora ya no te los cargas ni con un rifle antitanques.

-Pero se asustan de vuestros amiguitos con plumas -añadió Ulman-. Ellos os protegen.

Ambos se rieron. Artyom le explicó a Pavel el verdadero significado del nombre de su estación, y se volvió de nuevo hacia la torre. Al verla más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que la gigantesca construcción estaba algo inclinada, pero de todos modos se mantenía en equilibrio y seguía estable. ¿Cómo había podido seguir en pie en medio de aquel infierno? Las casas vecinas se habían derrumbado en parte bajo las bombas, a veces totalmente, pero la torre se erguía en medio de la destrucción, orgullosa en sus alturas. Como si alguien la hubiera vuelto invisible para las bombas y misiles enemigos mediante un hechizo.

-¿Cómo pudo conservarse? -Murmuró.

-Probablemente no quisieron bombardearla -conjeturó Pavel_

Era una infraestructura valiosa. De hecho, antes era un veinticinco por ciento más larga y terminaba en punta. Pero ya ves que ahora se acaba poco más arriba del mirador.

-¿Pero por qué iban a respetarla? -preguntó Ulman-. Al enemigo ya le daba todo igual. Esperemos que no haya algo dentro como en el Kremlin…

Pasaron una verja de acero muy alta, y finalmente llegaron al pie de la antena. Ulman sacó un dispositivo de visión nocturna y un fusil, y saltó fuera del camión. Al cabo de un minuto les hizo una señal para decirles que no había peligro. Entonces, Pavel bajó del camión, abrió la puerta trasera y sacó las mochilas con el equipamiento.

-La señal tendría que llegar dentro de cinco minutos -dijo.

-Trataremos de captarla desde aquí. -Ulman había encontrado la mochila donde llevaban el receptor. Sacó las piezas y empezó a montar una larga antena portátil.

Al cabo de poco rato, una antena de seis metros de longitud vibraba en el suave viento nocturno. Ulman se sentó frente al receptor, se puso unos auriculares con micrófono y escuchó.

Esperaron.

En un momento dado, la sombra de un pterodáctilo pasó sobre ellos. Pero el monstruo se contentó con trazar un par de círculos sobre los humanos y desapareció de nuevo tras los edificios.

-¿Qué aspecto tienen esos Negros? -le preguntó Pavel a Artyom-. Tú eres nuestro experto en estas cuestiones.

-Su aspecto es terrible. Son como… hombres al revés. -Artyom buscó las palabras adecuadas-. Son lo absolutamente opuesto a un hombre. Sí, y además, como dice su nombre, son de color negro.

-Mm… ¿y de dónde proceden? Nadie había oído hablar nunca de ellos. ¿Qué dice vuestra gente?

-No son los únicos de los que nadie había oído hablar. ¿Acaso sabíais algo sobre los caníbales de la Park Pobedy?

-Es cierto. Se habían encontrado personas con un dardo en la nuca, pero nadie sabía quién lo había hecho. Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? La red de metro es así. Y todo eso del Gran Gusano… ¡qué chorradas! Pero vuestros Negros, ¿de dónde…?

-Yo le he visto.

-¿El gusano?

-No, pero se le parecía. Quizá fuera un tren. Era gigantesco, y tan ruidoso que se notaba la presión en los oídos. No llegué a verlo bien. Pasó muy rápido.

-No, no podía ser un tren… ¿cómo iba a circular? ¿con setas? Los trenes circulan con electricidad. ¿Sabes en qué me haces pensar? En la máquina de perforación de túneles.

-¿Por qué?

-No le cuentes nada de esto a Ulman, y tampoco al comandante. Si no, me tomarían por loco. Te lo voy a contar: hace algún tiempo reuní información en la Polis. Escuché a todos los espías imaginables. Dicho en pocas palabras: investigué a saboteadores, enemigos internos, y demás. Y en cierta ocasión conocí a un viejo que decía que en un rincón, en el túnel que está al lado de la Borovitskaya, se oye siempre un ruido muy potente, como si detrás de la pared trabajase una máquina perforadora. En otra situación le habría tomado por loco, pero ese hombre había trabajado en la construcción y entendía de estas cosas.

-¿Pero hay alguien que pueda tener algún interés en abrir túneles?

-Ni idea. El viejo me farfulló que unos malvados querían abrir un túnel hasta el río para inundar la Polis entera, y que les había oído hablar de sus planes. Informé de inmediato a los responsables, pero no quisieron creerme. Entonces busqué al viejo para presentarlo como testigo, pero desapareció de pronto, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Quizá fuera un agente provocador. Pero también puede ser -Pavel miró con prevención a Ulman, y luego bajó la voz-, también puede ser que de verdad hubiera oído que los militares estaban construyendo un túnel secreto. Y entonces lo enterraron a él, para que no se dedicara a ir escuchando por ahí. Sí, y desde entonces pienso en la máquina perforadora, y por culpa de eso piensan que estoy loco. Si se me ocurre decir algo, se pondrán enseguida a hacer chistes sobre mí y sobre la máquina. -Pavel miró inquisitivamente a Artyom. ¿Cuál sería su reacción ante aquella historia?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, con gesto vago, como si hubiera querido decirle: ¿Y por qué no?

Ulman se les acercó.

-No oigo nada. Todo está muerto. Este montón de chatarra no capta la señal desde tan abajo. Probablemente, Melnik estará demasiado lejos. Tendremos que subir.

Artyom y Pavel se pusieron de inmediato a recoger sus cosas. Podía ser que el motivo por el que los Stalkers aún no habían contactado con ellos fuera otro. Pero no querían pensar en ello. Ulman desmontó la antena, metió el aparato de radio en la mochila y se puso en marcha hacia el vestíbulo acristalado que se ocultaba tras uno de los gigantescos soportes de la torre .Pavel le dio a Artyom una bolsa grande, tomó él mismo una mochila y el fusil de precisión, y cerró la puerta del camión. Luego siguieron a Ulman

El interior era un absoluto caos. Era obvio que las personas que estaban allí habían huido, presa del pánico, y no habían regresado. A través de las cristaleras rotas y cubiertas de polvo, la luna iluminaba los bancos volcados, una taquilla destrozada, el cuartelillo de Policía, donde había quedado una gorra de plato que se habían olvidado con las prisas, y el torniquete roto de la entrada. Y también arrojaba su pálida luz sobre las instrucciones y advertencias escritas en letra de imprenta sobre la pared para los visitantes de la torre antena. Apagaron las linternas y, después de buscar un rato, encontraron las escaleras. Los ascensores con los que años atrás se había podido subir hasta arriba en menos de un minuto estaban inutilizados, en la planta baja, con las puertas abiertas. Tenían algo en común con la mandíbula de un paralítico.

Ulman les anunció que tendrían que subir hasta trescientos metros. Los primeros doscientos escalones le resultaron fáciles a Artyom. Durante las últimas semanas, sus piernas se habían acostumbrado a trabajar mucho. Pero, al llegar al doscientos cincuenta, perdió toda sensación de estar avanzando. La infatigable escalera continuaba hacia arriba, y no había nada que permitiera distinguir un piso de otro. El interior de la torre estaba húmedo y frío, los ojos no encontraban otra cosa que desnudas paredes de hormigón. Pero las escasas puertas estaban abiertas y dejaban a la vista las instalaciones abandonadas de la antena.

Al cabo de quinientos escalones, Ulman les permitió hacer una primera pausa, y solo entonces Artyom se dio cuenta de lo cansadas que tenía las piernas. Pero al cabo de cinco minutos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, porque Ulman tenía miedo de no estar arriba cuando el Stalker tratara de contactar con ellos.

En el escalón ochocientos, Artyom perdió la cuenta. Sentía sus pesadas piernas como el plomo. Todo le pesaba el triple que en el momento de iniciar la ascensión. Lo que más le costaba era despegar las suelas. Se pegaban como si las hubiera atraído un imán. El sudor le entraba en los ojos, las paredes grisáceas se volvían borrosas, y sus botas no querían separarse de los escalones. No podía pararse a descansar, porque a sus espaldas se oían los fatigosos jadeos de Pavel, que debía de llevar el doble de peso que él.

Al cabo de otros quince minutos, Ulman les concedió una pausa. Él también parecía agotado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo bajo el holgado traje aislante, y el propio Ulman buscaba un apoyo con la mano en la pared. Sacó una cantimplora llena de agua que llevaba en la mochila y se la dio a Artyom.

En la máscara antigás había un conducto especial que servía para beber. Aun cuando Artyom sabía muy bien que los otros dos también debían de tener mucha sed, no logró separarse de la boquilla de goma hasta que se hubo bebido la mitad del agua. Luego se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos.

-¡Venga, ya no falta mucho! -le gritó Ulman. Sacudió a Artyom para que se pusiera de nuevo en pie, le quitó la bolsa, cargó con ella a hombros y siguió adelante.

Artyom no sabía cuánto tiempo duró la última parte de la ascensión. Los escalones y las paredes se desdibujaban ante sus ojos, las manchas de luz que entraban por las sucias ventanas le parecían nubes brillantes, y llegó un momento en el que se distrajo contemplando su alegre jugueteo. La sangre le golpeaba en las sienes, el aire frío le abrasaba los pulmones, y la escalera no parecía tener fin. Se desplomó en varias ocasiones, pero los otros dos le ayudaban a ponerse en pie y le obligaban a seguir adelante.

¿Por qué hacía todo aquello?

¿Para que la vida en el Metro continuara? Sí.

Para que se pudieran criar setas y cerdos en la VDNKh, para que su padre adoptivo y la familia de Zhenya pudieran vivir en paz, para que los seres humanos pudieran asentarse de nuevo en la Alexeyevskaya y en la Rizhskaya, para que el comercio siguiera floreciendo en la Belorusskaya. Para que los Brahmanes se pasearan con sus túnicas por la Polis y se siguiera oyendo el rumor que hacían al pasar las páginas de sus libros, para que investigaran la sabiduría antigua y la transmitiesen a las generaciones venideras. Para que los fascistas edificasen su Reich, capturasen a sus enemigos y los torturaran hasta la muerte. Para que los hijos del Gusano secuestraran niños y devoraran a los adultos. Para que la mujer de la Mayakovskaya pudiera prostituir a su hijito y así los dos tuvieran algo para comer. Para que se siguieran celebrando carreras de ratas en la Paveletskaya y los luchadores de la brigada continuaran con sus ataques contra los fascistas y sus discusiones sobre la Dialéctica. Para que miles de seres humanos que vivían en el Metro respiraran, comieran, se amaran, trajeran hijos al mundo, defecaran, durmieran, soñaran, lucharan, mataran, se entusiasmaran, se engañaran, filosofaran, odiaran, para que cada uno pudiera creer en su cielo y en su infierno… para que la vida en el metro, esa vida absurda, inútil, sublime y resplandeciente, sucia y efervescente, de facetas infinitas, y precisamente por ello mágica y maravillosa… para que la vida humana continuara.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, tenía la impresión de que alguien le daba cuerda por la espalda con una gigantesca llave, para que pudiera dar un paso más, y luego uno más, y luego uno más. Así caminaba, a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre adelante.

Y entonces, de repente, todo terminó. Entraron en un corredor grande, en forma de anillo. La pared interior estaba revestida de mármol. Artyom se sentía como en casa. Pero la pared exterior…

Tras la pared exterior, totalmente transparente, empezaba el cielo, y mucho, mucho más abajo, había insignificantes casitas. Las calles dividían la ciudad en barrios, los parques y los cráteres de las bombas aparecían como manchas negras, e incluso quedaba a la vista el perfil rectangular de los edificios que aún estaban intactos.

Desde allí se contemplaba la ciudad entera, cuya masa gris se prolongaba hasta el tenebroso horizonte. Artyom se dejó caer en el suelo, se recostó en la pared y contempló la extensa, extensísima ciudad de Moscú, y el cielo que se teñía de rosa.

-¡Artyom! -Ulman le sacudió el hombro-. Levántate. Ven a ayudarme.

El soldado le entregó un grueso rollo de alambre. Artyom le miró sin comprender, y entonces Ulman le señaló la antena de seis metros, tumbada sobre el suelo, y le dijo:

-Esa mierda no da más de sí. Vamos a intentarlo con una extensión de alambre. Al otro lado está la puerta que lleva al balcón técnico, un piso más abajo. La salida está del lado del Jardín Botánico. Yo me voy a quedar aquí con la radio. Vosotros dos saldréis, Pashka desenrollará el cable y tú lo pondrás en su lugar. Daos prisa, falta poco para que amanezca.

Artyom asintió. Había recordado lo que hacía allí, y eso le dio nuevo ímpetu. Una vez más, la invisible llave que tenía en la espalda giró, y el muelle se tensó. Estaban a punto de conseguir su objetivo. Tomó el rollo de alambre y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón.

No se abría. Ulman tuvo que dispararle un par de veces hasta que el cristal se rompió. Les asaltó al instante una poderosa racha de viento que estuvo a punto de derribarles. Luego, Artyom salió al balcón, que tenía una reja alta como un hombre.

Pavel le entregó unos prismáticos y señaló hacia abajo.

-Toma, mira hacia allí.

Con los prismáticos en los ojos, Artyom recorrió la ciudad con la mirada, hasta que Pavel le orientó en la dirección correcta.

El Jardín Botánico y la VDNKh se habían fundido en una única e impenetrable espesura, de la que sobresalían los edificios desconchados, antaño de color blanco, del palacio de exposiciones. Aquella selva virgen tenía dos claros: un angosto camino que unía el pabellón más grande -«la avenida principal», le susurró Pavel con respeto en la voz-, y también otro…

En medio del parque del Jardín Botánico había aparecido una superficie pelada, como si los árboles, horrorizados, hubiesen retrocedido ante una monstruosa ulceración. Era una imagen extraña, y al mismo tiempo repugnante: una ciudad enorme, pero también un órgano gigantesco, que daba vida, que palpitaba y se movía espasmódicamente, y tenía varios kilómetros cuadrados de extensión.

El cielo estaba cobrando los colores de la aurora, y cada vez se veía mejor la siniestra excrecencia: tenía una piel viva, recorrida por pequeñas venas. Éstas tenían unos desagües como de cloaca, por los que unas menudas figuras negras salían arrastrándose y corrían de aquí para allá como hormigas… sí, como hormigas, porque aquel híbrido de ciudad y útero le recordaba a Artyom un gigantesco hormiguero. Una de las filas de hormigas -ya podía verlas bien- conducía hasta un edificio blanco, redondo, idéntico a la entrada de la estación VDNKh. Las negras criaturas se dirigían hacia sus puertas y luego desaparecían en su interior. Artyom sabía muy bien cuál era el camino que seguirían luego.

De hecho, se encontraban cerca, muy cerca, no habían llegado hasta allí desde muy lejos. Eso significaba que podían exterminarlos… ¡exterminarlos a todos! Artyom suspiró, aliviado. Aunque el túnel negro de su sueño le viniera al recuerdo, meneó la cabeza y empezó a desenrollar el alambre.

El balcón daba la vuelta entera a la torre, pero el alambre solo medía cuarenta metros y era demasiado corto para juntar los dos extremos. Por ello, ataron una de sus puntas a un barrote de la verja y volvieron atrás.

-¡Ya he captado la señal! -les gritó Ulman-. ¡He logrado establecer conexión! El comandante nos pregunta dónde nos habíamos metido. -Apretó los auriculares contra los oídos, escuchó y siguió contándoles-: Dice que la situación es aún mejor de lo que esperaban. Han encontrado cuatro módulos, los cuatro en excelente estado, engrasados y cubiertos con lonas… dice que Antón es un genio, que conoce muy bien esas máquinas.

Muy pronto estarán a punto. Dicen que les enviemos las coordenadas. ¡Te manda saludos, Artyom!

Pavel desplegó un plano muy grande de aquella zona, con cuadrícula. Luego miró por los prismáticos y empezó a dictar las coordenadas. Ulman las iba transmitiendo.

-Para estar más seguros, volaremos también la estación. -Pavel se cercioró de su situación en el plano y dictó algunos números más.

-Bueno, ya tienen las coordenadas, ahora ellos las introducirán. -Ulman se sacó los auriculares y se frotó la frente-. Van a tardar un rato. Tu genio de los misiles tiene que hacerlo todo él solo. Vamos a esperar…

Artyom tomó los prismáticos y salió una vez más al balcón. Había algo que lo atraía hacia aquel repugnante hormiguero, una sensación incomprensible, deprimente, una ansiedad casi inexplicable, como si hubiera tenido un peso dentro del pecho y éste le hubiera impedido respirar hondo. Una vez más le pareció que veía el túnel negro frente a sí… y de repente, lo contempló con una claridad, con una lucidez, que Artyom no había conocido jamás en sus recurrentes pesadillas. Pero no debía tener miedo: aquellos devoradores de hombres no volverían a acosarle en sus horas de sueño…

Ulman gritó:

-¡Han disparado! ¡Con los más afectuosos saludos del comandante! ¡Esa mierda de ahí abajo va a saber lo que es un infierno!

En aquel instante, la ciudad desapareció a los pies de Artyom, el cielo se precipitó en un negro abismo, los alegres gritos que había oído a sus espaldas callaron… y sólo quedó el túnel vacío, el túnel negro, en el que tantas veces le había salido alguien al encuentro.

Yentonces el tiempo perdió ímpetu… y se detuvo.

Artyom sacó el mechero de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo encendió. Se encendió una llama pequeña y alegre, una llama que se puso a danzar sobre la válvula.

Sabía lo que vería, y comprendió que ya no tenía que sentir ningún miedo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los gigantescos ojos negros, sin pupilas, sin blanco. Y oyó que alguien le decía:

-¡Has sido elegido!

El mundo se volvió del revés. En unas pocas fracciones de segundo descubrió en aquellos ojos, profundos como un abismo, la respuesta a todo lo que antes le había parecido incomprensible e inexplicable. La respuesta a todas sus dudas, sus vacilaciones, sus preguntas.

Y la respuesta era muy distinta de lo que siempre había pensado.

Había entrado en la mirada del Negro, y había empezado a ver el mundo con sus ojos.

Una nueva vida que nacía, la hermandad y unidad de cientos, de miles de espíritus diversos, que no borraba las fronteras entre estos, sino que unía los pensamientos de todas las criaturas que participaban en ella en una gran unidad. Piel elástica, negra, invulnerable a la radiación destructora, capaz de soportar tanto el Sol abrasador como las heladas de enero. Antenas telepáticas finas y flexibles, que acariciaban con cariño a los seres queridos, pero también infligían dolor a los enemigos. Absoluta insensibilidad al dolor…

Los Negros eran la corona de la creación destruida, un fénix nacido de las cenizas de la humanidad. Y estaban dotados de razón, de una razón curiosa y viva, que, sin embargo, era tan distinta de la humana que, hasta entonces, no había podido contactar con ella. Hasta que llegó él… Artyom.

Entonces vio a los humanos con los ojos de los Negros: cabrones sucios y amargados que se escondían bajo tierra, que escupían fuego y plomo, y mataban a los emisarios que los negros les enviaban. Sí, los hombres les arrancaban la bandera blanca de las manos y les atravesaban la garganta con el asta.

Luego, Artyom conoció la creciente desesperación de aquellas criaturas ante la imposibilidad de establecer contacto, de llegar a una comprensión mutua, porque en la oscuridad, en las galerías del subsuelo, moraban criaturas irracionales, salvajes, que habían aniquilado su propio mundo, luchaban constantemente entre sí y se extinguirían si no se les guiaba en la dirección correcta. Los Negros habían intentado varias veces tenderles una mano amiga a los humanos, pero estos siempre se la mordían. Se la mordían con tanto odio que habían llegado a preocuparlos. Y por ello sintieron el deseo de librarse de aquellas criaturas enloquecidas, pero, al mismo tiempo, de diabólica astucia, antes de que las galerías del subsuelo fuesen demasiado pequeñas para ellos y trataran de regresar a la superficie.

Pero durante todo aquel tiempo siguieron buscando, desesperados, a un humano, uno que les sirviera como intérprete, como puente entre ambos mundos, que tradujera a ambas partes los actos y los deseos de la otra. Que explicara a los humanos que no tenían ningún motivo para temer, y que ayudara a los Negros a comunicarse con ellos. Porque no había nada que los humanos y los Negros tuvieran que repartirse. No eran especies en concurrencia, sino dos organismos que la naturaleza, en cierta medida, había destinado a la simbiosis. Si hubieran cooperado -con el conocimiento que tenían los humanos sobre la tecnología y la historia de aquel mundo

contaminado, y la capacidad de los Negros para resistir sus peligros- la humanidad habría podido alcanzar un nuevo estadio de desarrollo, y un mundo estancado habría vuelto a crujir en torno a su eje Porque los Negros eran una parte de la humanidad, una nueva rama de esta que había crecido allí, sobre los restos de la megápolis destruida.

Los Negros eran fruto de la última guerra. Eran hijos de este mundo mejor adaptados a las nuevas reglas de juego. Y, como muchas otras criaturas nacidas de la guerra, habían desarrollado, junto a los órganos sensoriales ya conocidos, una especie de antenas mentales.

Artyom se acordó del extraño murmullo de las tuberías, de la mirada hipnótica de los bárbaros, de la masa repugnante que moraba en el corazón del Kremlin y se adueñaba de los cerebros. El hombre no podía hacer nada contra todos aquellos fenómenos, y los Negros, en cambio, parecían hechos para combatirlos. Pero necesitaban un compañero, un aliado, un amigo. Alguien que les ayudara a establecer un lazo con los hombres, sus hermanos mayores, ahora ciegos y sordos.

Y así empezó la larga y paciente búsqueda de un mediador. Al principio les pareció que habían tenido éxito: encontraron al intérprete, al Elegido. Pero, antes de que hubieran podido establecer contacto con él, desapareció. Las antenas de la «Gran Unidad» le habían buscado por todas partes. A veces lograban darle alcance, pero él reaccionaba con temor, se zafaba de ellos y huía. Tuvieron que brindarle su apoyo, salvarle, frenarle, advertirle de los peligros, darle fuerzas de nuevo y, al fin, devolverlo a su hogar, donde la conexión con él era especialmente fuerte y nítida. Al fin, el contacto se volvió estable: cada día, a veces en varias ocasiones, les fue posible acercarse a su elegido, y este daba cada día un nuevo y tímido paso hacia el conocimiento de su misión. De su destino. Ese había sido desde el principio su destino. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien les había abierto el camino hacia el Metro, hacia los seres humanos.

Artyom les quiso hacer una pregunta: ¿Qué había sido de Hunter? Pero las nuevas e incomprensibles percepciones le despojaron de este pensamiento, se escapó de sus manos, por mucho que se esforzara en retenerlo. Se sumergió en el torbellino borboteante de sus sensaciones y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Al cabo de un instante, había olvidado ya lo que quería saber.

No volvió a apartarse de lo esencial. Abrió de nuevo su conciencia…

…y estuvo a punto de aprehender algo extraordinariamente importante. Había conocido ya esa sensación al inicio de su viaje, al sentarse junto a la hoguera en la Alexeyevskaya. Sí, era lo mismo: tenía la inequívoca sensación de haber vagado durante varias semanas por un túnel de varios kilómetros, y encontrarse de nuevo frente a una puerta secreta. Y cuando esta se abriese, conocería todos los secretos del Universo y se elevaría sobre los miserables humanos que habían excavado su pequeño mundo en la Tierra fría y contumaz, y se habían hundido en él. Si aquella otra vez hubiera abierto la puerta, el resto de sus vagabundeos habría sido innecesario. Pero había tropezado con la puerta por casualidad, había mirado por el ojo de la cerradura y se había asustado de lo que veía. El miedo se había adueñado de él. Pero, al término de su largo viaje, podía abrir la puerta sin titubeos y salir al encuentro de la luz del absoluto conocimiento que surgiría de allí. Y, aun cuando la luz lo cegara, los ojos, al fin y al cabo, no eran más que un instrumento torpe e innecesario, apropiado tan sólo para los que a lo largo de su vida aún no habían visto nada, salvo las bóvedas de los túneles y el sucio granito de las estaciones.

Habría sido suficiente con que Artyom tomara la mano que le ofrecían. Una mano que tal vez fuera fea, inusual, revestida de piel negra y reluciente, pero que, sin duda alguna, era una mano amistosa. Entonces, la puerta se abriría. Y todo sería distinto… se desplegaban ante él horizontes nuevos, interminables, majestuosos y soberbios. Su corazón rebosaba alegría y firmeza, y arrastraba tan sólo una gotita de dolor, por no haber comprendido antes que había estado persiguiendo a sus amigos y hermanos que anhelaban estar con él, que esperaban su ayuda, su apoyo, porque él era el único en toda la Tierra que podía brindárselo.

Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y tiró hacia abajo.

Los corazones de millares de Negros se agitaron con alegre y esperanzada anticipación.

La oscuridad que le había cubierto los ojos se disolvió, y, al mirar de nuevo por los prismáticos, vio que los centenares de cuerpos Negros que se movían abajo, sobre la tierra, se habían detenido. Parecía que todos ellos le estuviesen mirando, sin creerse que el milagro que habían anhelado durante tanto tiempo se hubiera cumplido, que aquella absurda guerra entre hermanos tocara a su fin.

En ese mismo segundo, el primer misil atravesó el cielo como un rayo, dejó atrás una estela de fuego y humo, y se precipitó sobre la ciudad de los Negros. Poco después, otros tres meteoritos hendieron el horizonte que se teñía de rojo.

Artyom se alzó, con la esperanza de detener el bombardeo, de dar órdenes, explicaciones… pero se derrumbó al instante, porque se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Una llama anaranjada estaba cubriendo el «hormiguero», una nube resinosa ascendía hacia los cielos, las explosiones lo atacaban por todos lados. Se hinchó, se oyó en su interior un último y débil gemido, y luego se vino abajo. El humo denso de la carne y la madera quemadas lo envolvió. Y del cielo caían sin cesar nuevos misiles, y cada una de las muertes era amargo dolor en el alma de Artyom.

Desesperado, buscó a tientas dentro de su conciencia el rastro de aquella presencia que le había inundado con tantas delicias y le había brindado su calidez, que había prometido redención a Artyom y a la humanidad entera, y había dado un nuevo sentido a su existencia. Pero se había desvanecido. Su conciencia era como un túnel abandonado en el Metro, estaba absolutamente vacía, porque no había nada que ver, porque en ella reinaba la oscuridad, la absoluta oscuridad. Y Artyom lo sabía, sí, lo intuía con plena acuidad: nunca más volvería a brillar la luz que le había indicado su camino en la vida.

-Una buena barbacoa, ¿eh? ¡Eso es lo que les ocurre a los que se dedican a joder a los demás! -Ulman se frotaba las manos-. ¿Verdad que sí, Artyom? ¡Eh, Artyom!

El Jardín Botánico y la VDNKh se habían transformado en un mar de fuego. Grandes volutas de humo negro y grasiento se elevaban pesadamente en el cielo, y el fulgor rojo y brillante se mezclaba con la suave luz del sol naciente.

Artyom sentía una insoportable estrechez. Pensó que se iba a ahogar. Se arrancó la máscara del rostro y aspiró el aire frío y amargo. Luego se secó las lágrimas y, sin atender a los gritos de los demás, empezó a bajar por la escalera.

Regresaba al Metro.

A su hogar.


End file.
